Gumiho: Ahjussi Saranghaeyo!
by RyeoEunRim
Summary: (CHAPTER 28 UPDATE) Park Jimin. murid yang selalu dibully karena tiga kemampuan khususnya bertemu dengan pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya dan pria tua sekaligus aneh itu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Jin Aladin di kehidupan nyata! Bad Summary! YoonMin! Yoongi! Seme! Jimin! Uke! BTS! BL!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gumiho: Ahjussi Saranghaeyo!

Cast: Yoongi, Jimin, SeokJin, Taehyung, Jungkook, NamJoon (RapMon), J-hope (Hoseok), etc.

Rated: T

Warning: BL! Suga! Old! Jimin! Child! 18th!

Summary: aku tidak pernah mau dilahirkan seperti ini. Hidup layaknya Cinderella di rumah sendiri, tidak punya teman di sekolah, dijauhi, dibully, dikatai gila, aneh dan masih banyak lagi hal tidak menyenangkan yang ia rasakan hidup selama 18 tahun. Tapi ia bertemu dengan seseorang, seorang pria yang mengaku jin Aladdin, pangeran yang mencari pemilik sepatu kaca, dan masih banyak lagi. Orang itu menjadi hal pertama yang sangat ia sukai dan senangi.

Summer Camp, 2016

Adalah kegiatan rutin yang wajib dilakukan seluruh murid kelas sebelas sebelum menjelang semester baru di tingkat akhir SMA. Dengan ogah-ogahan pemuda mungil bermata sipit itu mengikuti acara seperti ini. alasan pertama karena ia akan lebih sering dibully karena ini dunia luar bukan lingkungan sekolah. Alasan kedua adalah ia tidak suka tidur bersama orang asing, apalagi bersama orang yang selama ini membully dan menghinanya.

Meskipun begitu ada sisi baiknya ia mengikuti kegiatan ini, ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi pembantu di rumahnya sendiri. Pembantu yang melayani bibinya yang malas-malasan. Ia menghela nafas berulang kali selama perjalanan menuju tempat camp mereka. Setelah sampai, ia turun lebih dulu dari bis diikuti guru-guru dan teman-teman seangkatannya.

Semua berjalan lancar, membangun tenda, makan bersama, membersihkan diri dan membuat api unggun. Semua berjalan normal, dan anehnya tidak ada yang membully nya sama sekali. Tapi penyiksaan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai ketika acara api unggun. Para guru satu persatu mulai menceritakan cerita horror, ia tidak takut sama sekali malahan ia geli mendengar cerita seperti itu.

HIK

Sial! ia cegukan lagi. Semua orang otomatis menatapnya, lalu mulai mencibirnya di belakang. Ia menghela nafas, menatapi satu persatu kepala mereka dan angka-angka bodoh itu kembali muncul, ia berdecih.

Ada satu hal yang belum ia ceritakan dan jelaskan. Ia-Park Jimin adalah seorang murid SMA tingkat dua, berstatus beasiswa, anak yatim piatu namun memiliki otak cerdas. Dia memang sangat cerdas dan pintar, tapi semua itu seketika lenyap ketika mengetahui satu fakta bahwa dia memiliki tiga kemampuan aneh.

Kemampuan pertama adalah ia tidak bisa berbohong. Jika ia berbohong sekalipun dalam batin, SMS, telfon apa pun itu jika berhubungan dengan kebohongan maka ia akan langsung cegukan keras. Kemampuan atau bisa dibilang penyakit aneh ini sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obat atau penyebab kenapa ia bisa cegukan terus menerus seperti ini. Ia selalu di katai musuh dalam selimut karena penyakit anehnya ini.

Kemampuan kedua adalah ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan seluruh hewan termasuk nyamuk, lalat, bahkan cacing. Jadi, ketika ada praktikum biologi yang mengharuskan dirinya membelah kodok maka ia akan langsung berlari dan meminta tugas lain. Kalian pasti tahu alasannya, kodok-kodok itu berteriak meminta ampun dan memohon agar tidak membunuh mereka. Itu yang paling menyusahkan tapi ada yang lebih menyusahkan.

Kemampuan ketiga adalah ia bisa melihat orang itu lahir tahun berapa, berapa kali berbohong dan kapan dia mati. Kemampuan ini membuatnya menjadi seorang anti sosial, tidak mau bergaul dan selalu di bully dengan embel-embel anak penyihir. Semua itu tidak benar, Jimin sama seperti teman-temannya tapi yang membedakan adalah tiga kemampuan anehnya itu.

Tapi dari ketiga kelainan anehnya ini hanya satu yang diketahui oleh orang-orang yaitu cegukan anehnya. Meskipun begitu ada satu hal yang ia inginkan, hanya ini.

Ia ingin hidup normal.

Benar-benar hidup normal tanpa kemampuan aneh ini.

Jimin bangun dari duduknya, berjalan ke tendanya meninggalkan acara api unggun begitu saja karena mereka semua mulai menyindirnya satu persatu. Sebelum ia masuk, ia sempat berbalik menatapi seluruh kepala teman-temannya. Meringis sedih karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sebentar lagi akan mati. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu dan sedih.

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang memberiku kemampuan, penyakit atau kelainan aneh ini"_

…

…

…

…

2017

Mata sipit pemuda tampan itu terbuka dengan lebar. Mimpi aneh tanpa bentuk namun selalu mengeluarkan suara-suara yang terdengar seperti mengeluh. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menatap sekeliling lalu keluar jendelanya yang terbuka lebar hingga angina musim gugur yang kencang dan dingin menyelinap masuk. Ia sama sekali tidak kedinginan bahkan dengan pakaian tidur super tipis seperti yang ia pakai ia tetap tidak kedinginan.

Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum turun dari ranjang, melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur guna mengambil segelas air. Namun, langkahnya terhenti melihat keponakannya keluar dari dapur membawa dua gelas cangkir kopi.

"Samchon!"

Wajah itu juga begitu takut, panik dan terkejut melihat dirinya-Min Yoongi sudah terbangun dari tidur lelap sepagi ini. Wajah itu semakin pucat mendapat pandangan curiga dari Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti melihat hantu?" tanya Yoongi sewot. NamJoon tersenyum lebar, terlihat konyol dan sikap nya itu terlihat begitu jelas kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia maju selangkah, mendekati NamJoon sambil melirik dua cangkir kopi itu.

Dengan gugup NamJoon menyembunyikan dua cangkir kopi itu, "Anni. Aku terkejut saja melihat Samchon bangun sepagi ini, biasanya Samchon lima belas menit sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit" elak NamJoon. Matanya mulai melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari objek lain untuk di tatap asalkan jangan kedua mata Yoongi yang berkilat tajam.

"Kenapa kau membawa dua cangkir kopi? Untuk siapa?"

"Aku ingin sedang minum kopi. Jadi, aku membuat dua cangkir untukku" jawab NamJoon seraya melangkah mundur menjauhi Yoongi yang semakin menatap dirinya curiga. Ia benar-benar tertangkap basah dan semua pasti akan langsung ketahuan.

Yoongi sendiri, terdiam di tempat memikirkan kemungkinan NamJoon meminum dua kopi sekaligus dipagi hari seperti ini. Dengan rasa penasaran ia melangkah ke ruang tengah. Seketika matanya memicing tajam melihat seorang pria asing berjas hitam, celana dasar hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam dan sepatu pantopel hitam mengkilat serta topi menyebalkan berwarna hitam juga. Alisnya terangkat, melangkah maju lalu merebut cangkir kopi yang semula disajikan untuk si pria berpakaian hitam itu.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Dia temanku, samchon" jawab keponakannya cepat-NamJoon. Yoongi meliriknya sekilas dengan pandangan tajam, seketika NamJoon terdiam di tempat. Mulutnya serasa terkunci mendapat tatapan super tajam dan dingin dari Yoongi. Pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat itu beralih menatap pria berpakaian hitam tadi.

"Aku tanya kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada menjengkelkan dan ekspresi menyebalkan. Si pria berpakaian hitam berdecih kesal, ia mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari amplop di meja ruang tengah Yoongi lalu memberikannya pada pemuda putih pucat itu. Seketika mata sipit Yoongi membulat membaca deret kalimat di dalam kertas itu adalah surat jual beli rumah ini.

Ia membuang nafas kesal, ia menoleh ke belakang guna mencari keponakannya itu tapi tidak ada satu orang pun di belakang. NamJoon dengan lincah keluar dari mansion samchonnya guna melarikan diri. Si pria berpakaian hitam-SeokJin tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi kesal Yoongi.

"Aku adalah pemilik baru mansion ini, aku beri waktu 10 hari untukmu membereskan barang-barangmu" perintah SeokJin dengan nada mengejek. Yoongi memicingkan matanya, "Wae? Aku benar, mansion ini adalah milikku."

"Ah, aku baru tahu makhluk hina sepertimu bisa tinggal di mansion seperti ini bukan dikastil seperti di film-film" balas Yoongi mengungkit status asli dari pria bernama SeokJin itu adalah seorang vampire. SeokJin berdecak sebal, ia melangkah maju lalu merebut surat jual beli mansion ini dan mengamankannya.

"Gumiho sepertimu seharusnya tinggal di gua. Aku sudah membayar lebih dari 200 juta untuk rumahmu ini. Ini rumahku"

"Ini rumahku" Yoongi kembali membalas dengan nada mengejek pada Yoongi. SeokJin mengangkat alisnya tidak suka, tidak terima dengan ledekan menantang itu.

"Kalau masih tetap memaksa rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar kosong. Tinggallah disalah satu kamarnya. Coba usir gumiho ini, hwaiting" ucap Yoongi dengan senyum mengejek dan tangan terkepal di udara seperti memberi semangat tapi bagi SeokJin terlihat seperti ejekan.

Yoongi sendiri berdecih, kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Seharusnya ia sudah bersiap ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tapi karena si vampire sialan itu ia harus menunda persiapannya dan berdebat dengan vampire tidak tahu malu itu. Kenapa ia harus selama ini dan bertemu makhluk aneh mirip nyamuk itu.

…

…

…

KRING KRING KRING

Remaja laki-laki itu langsung bangun. Menatap sekitarnya sebentar dan bergegas mematikan jam alarmnya. Ia tidak mau terkena kemarahan dari bibinya karena bunyi jam alarmnya yang begitu nyaring. Ia melirik ke samping, bibinya masih tertidur lelap dan itu membuatnya bernafas lega. Ia menarik selimutnya, melipat lalu menaruhnya di atas lemari bersama dengan kasurnya.

"Hari yang menyiksa sebentar lagi datang" gumam remaja laki-laki itu, seraya bangun menuju kamar mandi. Setelahnya ia memakai seragam, lalu ke dapur memikirkan apa yang harus ia buat untuk sarapan. Ia membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di dalam seperti telur dan lain-lain.

Remaja itu menatap ke kamarnya tadi bibinya masih tertidur lelap. Ia menghela nafas, mengambil tasnya lalu kembali menatapi meja makan di rumah ini begitu kecil.

"Sarapan sudah siap! Aku berangkat sekarang!"

Remaja itu kembali bersuara cukup melengking tapi baru saja ia melangkah untuk membuka pintu sebuah bantal yang sedikit keras menghantam kepala bagian belakangnya. Ia meringis, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, tanpa berbalik pun ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kabur dariku? Kabur membawa semua uangku?"

Remaja itu-Jimin menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah jika saja ia tidak tahan sekuat tenaga. Ia melirik ke belakang menemukan sang bibi sedang berkacak pinggang menatapinya dengan tajam dari bawah sampai atas.

"Itu bukan uangmu! Itu uang eomma, eomma meninggalkannya untukku bukan untukmu. Jangan membuatku kesal pagi-pagi seperti ini!"

Jimin berucap dengan nada tidak kalah tinggi dari bibinya, keluar dari rumah begitu saja meninggalkan sang bibi dan sepupunya yang benar-benar menikmati sarapan mereka. Sampai kapan ia harus hidup seperti ini? Hidup seperti pembantu di rumahnya sendiri?

…

…

…

Ia tidak ingin menangis tapi air mata itu turun sendiri membasahi pipinya, berulang kali ia sudah membasuh pipinya tapi tetap saja air matanya terus mengalir. Ia menatap langit Seoul hari ini begitu mendung, ia kembali berdecih kenapa di saat seperti ini hujan malah turun. Apa Tuhan tidak tahu bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan memabawa payung oleh bibinya? Ia kembali ingin menangis untuk kesekian kalinya tapi ia tahan.

Pandangannya lalu pergi menjauh dari langit lurus ke depan menunggu bus. Matanya memandangi seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari sendirian bersama bola kecilnya. Ia perlahan tersenyum melihat anak itu begitu ceria, tapi senyumnya hilang melihat bola anak itu menggelinding ke jalan. Si anak yang tidak mau kehilangan bolanya ikut berlari mengejar bolanya.

"Itu berbahaya" gumam Jimin begitu pelan. Ia menatapi sekelilingnya, seorang wanita juga nampak dudu memerhatikan anak tersebut. Wanita itu bangun dan berjalan ke depan seperti ingin menghampiri anak itu tapi nyatanya wanita itu berbelok pergi. Jimin berdecih, melepas earphone nya dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Anni, anni! Orangtuanya pasti ada di sekitar sini" ucap Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan orangtua bocah itu tapi tidak ada. Hanya ada beberapa orang berlalu lalang tanpa memedulikan anak itu. Jimin berdecih tidak peduli, ia berbalik berpura-pura tidak tahu sambil memukul-mukul dada dan kepalanya.

HIK

"Anni! Jimin kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, saat kau ke sana pasti orangtuanya akan mencurigaimu. Tapi jika kau tidak ke sana…"

HIK!

TIIN

Suara klakson mobil truk membuatnya segera tersadar dari perdebatan kecil antar dirinya sendiri. Anak itu masih setia mamainkan bolanya di tengah jalan tanpa ada satu orang pun menghampirinya.

HIK

"Anni! Jimin-ah kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, orangtua anak itu dan orang-orang pasti akan-HIK! Kya! Kenapa aku lagi?"

Jimin kalah, berlari menembus lampu merah bagi pejalan kaki, menghampiri anak itu dan mendorongnya ke tepian tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Ia sedikit terserempet truk tersebut hingga terseret beberapa meter dari tempat anak itu menepi.

Orang-orang yang semula tidak peduli dan tidak tahu mulai memerhatikan, menghampiri Jimin yang masih sempat berdiri menghampiri si anak yang sedang menangis mungkin karena shock. Jimin benar-benar tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, bahkan pada keadaan kakinya sendiri yang terluka cukup parah.

"Gweanchana? Apa kau terluka? Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Omo!"

Jimin menengadah, menemukan sepasang suami istri dengan pakaian mewah dan formal terlihat begitu panik dan khawatir melihat anak mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah jalan. Jimin mengangguk, menyerahkan anak itu tapi pandangannya mulai berangsur-angsur mengabur. Anak itu sedikit berteriak menunjuk kepala dan tangan Jimin yang meneteskan darah ke aspal.

"Darah!"

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Orang-orang yang berkumpul mulai mengerubungi tubuh Jimin yang ambruk dan semakin mengalirkan banyak darah. Orang tua dari anak itu berniat menelfon 119 tapi seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik tubuh mereka, menghampiri Jimin dan memeriksanya.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Aku seorang dokter"

 _Aku pernah mengalami hal ini. Kejadian yang sama kembali terulang dan tanpa sadar aku terpanggil ke mari dan menyelamatkan dia seperti waktu itu. Saat itu… delapan belas tahun lalu. Waktu yang begitu panjang dan sekarang dia sudah sebesar ini-Yoongi._

 _18 tahun lalu…_

 _Saat itu jalanan Seoul penuh dengan salju. Otomatis suhu di sekitar benar-benar menusuk tulang saking dinginnya. Orang-orang lebih memilih berdiam di dalam rumah, menikmati kehangatan rumah yang begitu nyaman ketimbang keluar rumah sekalipun itu urusan pekerja. Tapi wanita pekerja keras ini tetap memaksakan diri keluar dari kantornya dengan tergesa-gesa. Takut membuat bayi di dalam perutnya kedinginan._

" _Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya si wanita pada perutnya sendiri. Ia menatapi lampu penyebarangan jalan yang berwarna hijau. Ia segera melangkah dengan hati-hati tapi sebuah hantaman membuat tubuhnya terbang ke atas dengan begitu mudahnya. Waktu bergulir begitu cepat bahkan ia tidak sadar ataupun ingat plat dan warna mobil tersebut._

 _Ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah di jalan penuh salju. Menatap lurus ke seberang jalan yang benar-benar kosong tanpa ada satupun orang. Ringisan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya yang merah karena darah. Kepalanya terasa pening luar biasa bahkan menjalar sampai ke perutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu terbuka dengan sangat pelan saat samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya._

 _Ia berusaha menengadah. Terbatuk-batuk menggapai kaki tersebut dan memohon pada siapapun di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah calon anaknya yang sedang kesakitan._

" _Selamatkan aku…"_

" _Kenapa aku harus menyelamatkanmu? Aku bukan dokter, Tuhan atau siapapun yang bisa menolongmu. Aku hanya ingin melewati jalan ini"_

 _Ia menggeleng. Menahan kepergian orang tersebut, menahan kaki itu untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Ia masih berusaha bernafas dengan normal, memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit luar biasa, perutnya seperti ingin pecah._

" _Selamatkan aku… aku mohon… kalau kau tidak mau menyelamatkanku… selamatkan dia" si wanita menunjuk perutnya. Tapi orang di hadapannya tetap tidak peduli, melangkah pergi begitu saja tanpa ada rasa kasihan. Si wanita kembali menangis, meminta pertolongan dengan suara yang begitu parau dan lirih._

 _Orang tadi menghentikan langkahnya. Melirik ke belakang lalu perlahan berbalik menghampiri si wanita yang sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Orang itu menghela nafas, berjongkok di hadapan si wanita sambil menyentuh kening dan perut buncitnya. Dari tangannya perlahan keluar cahaya biru yang benar-benar menyilaukan mata, cahaya itu meresap ke tubuh si wanita dan secara ajaib wanita itu terbangun. Menatapi sekeliling dengan bingung terutama melihat darah begitu banyak berceceran dari tubuhnya. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya, apa mungkin itu terjadi…_

Ia menatapi tubuh anak ini sudah berbalut perban dengan rapi. Entah mengapa ia teringat wanita delapan belas tahun lalu hanya karena ia menyelamatkan seorang remaja tidak dikenal. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bisa seperti ini, tubuhnya tidak sinkron dengan otaknya. Tiba-tiba saja saat ia sedang di toilet ia langsung berada di jalanan tepat di lokasi kecalakaan remaja tanggung ini.

"Aku sudah menghubungi sekolahnya karena kami tidak bisa menemukan kontak keluarganya"

Yoongi mengangguk. Keluar dari UGD dengan otak yang terus berpikir keras bagaiaman ini bisa terjadi? Ia menghela nafas, menatapi sekeliling di rumah sakit yang sedang sibuk ini. Menatap dengan aneh, entah kenapa ia teringat masa itu. Masa yang benar-benar membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakaannya saat ini.

 _1180_

 _Ia bukan seorang pembunuh. Ia seorang pemusik. Ia tidak mau berperang dan membunuh tapi mengingat semua pengkhianatan yang diberikan padanya membuat ia begitu brutal membunuh siapa saja saat ini. Bahkan ia harus memerhatikan siapa yang ia bunuh saat ini, perajuritnya atau musuhnya. Seperti saat ini ia hampir saja membunuh prajuritnya karena terlalu fokus menghunuskan pedangnya ke depan._

…

 _Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya dijadikan kambing hitam politik yang tidak mau ia sentuh sekalipun ia masih tergolong keluarga kerajaan. Tidak ada yang mau mendengar penjelasannya. Tidak ada yang mau kecuali keluarga terdekatnya, yaitu adik satu-satunya._

 _Ia menatapi adiknya yang tersenyum menenangkan, meskipun tubuhnya sudah berlumuran darah karena siksaan dua hari dua malam yang diberikan suaminya sendiri, yaitu Yang Mulia Raja. Bahkan dirinya yang baru saja pulang berperang mendapat sebuah hadiah anak panah menembus dadanya bahkan ia hampir tidak bisa bergerak karena kakinya terkena sabetan pedang._

" _Kenapa kau kembali sebagai pahlawan? Kalau kau tidak kembali dan mati di sana kau tidak akan melihat adikmu terkapar seperti itu. Seharusnya kau mati sebagai pahlawan bukan pemberontak seperti ini"_

 _Ia tetap diam meskipun anak panah sudah menancap di tubuhnya sebanyak sembilan buah di dadanya. Ia masih tetap berdiri tegak di hadapan sang Raja._

" _Berikan aku pedang beracun sekarang. Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri"_

 _Ia tetap diam di tempat. Duduk bersimpuh dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri sebagai tumpuan, ia sudah tidak kuat bukan karena anak panah ini melainkan melihat adiknya mati secara perlahan-lahan di hadapannya._

 _Sang Raja ada di hadapannya, menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap adiknya yang terakhir kali. Setelahnya yang ia lihat bukan tubuh sang raja melainkan kegelapan dan rasa sakit yang menjalar di jantungnya._

…

 _Ia tidak bisa berdoa atau memohon lagi. Tubuhnya terlentang dengan sembilan anak panah menusuk dadanya. Ia terbaring dengan anak panah yang selalu ia gunakan sebagai senjata ampuhnya. Ia mati karena senjata yang paling ia sukai selama ia berperang._

" _Kau akan hidup sebagai hewan.  
Selama kau hidup kau sudah membunuh begitu banyak manusia seperti hewan.  
Kau akan hidup sebagai gumiho dengan sembilan anak panah itu sebagai ekormu.  
_ _Kutukan abadi yang hanya bisa diputus melalui sebuah hukuman.  
Sebuah hukuman yang begitu menyakitkan.  
Namun dibalik hukuman itu ada sebuah anugrah.  
Anugrah yang membuatmu bertemu dengan hukumanmu.  
Anugrah, hukuman dan kutukan yang akan kau pilih sendiri"_

"Sonsaengnim!"

Yoongi menoleh mendengar nama dirinya dipanggil dengan begitu keras oleh salah satu juniornya. Ia kembali berusaha fokus dan mulai bertanya ada apa.

"Sonsaengnim, pasien yang kau tolong itu kabur"

…

"Aish! Aku tidak boleh ketahuan!"

Jimin melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati namun juga sangat cepat menjauhi area sekitar rumah sakit. Ia bernafas lega karena ia kabur tanpa ketahuan oleh satu orang pun. Entah kenapa ia bisa terdampar di rumah sakit itu hanya karena luka kecil di kening, kaki dan tangannya. Ia tidak boleh ketahuan mengalami kecelakaan oleh bibinya, bisa-bisa ia kembali dipukuli lagi.

"Ess…"

Ia duduk di halte bus sambil melepas perban yang membalut kepalanya, setelah tadi melepas perban di kaki dan tangannya lalu menggantinya dengan sebuah plaster. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas melihat orang-orang disekitarnya lebih tepatnya kepala mereka. Saat ia menyelamatkan anak itu ia bisa melihat bahwa anak itu belum waktunya mati dan tidak pernah berbohong. Makanya ia berlari menyelamatkan anak itu, malahan ia melihat yang sebentar lagi akan mati adalah si supir truck.

"Kemampuan menyebalkan" gumam Jimin memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil ear phone dan memasangkannya di kedua telinganya dengan volume suara yang besar.

 **11987 (1980-2019)**

 **11899 (1999-2030)**

 **34456 (1978-2018)**

 **56667 (1970-2035)**

"Dia sering berbohong tapi hidupnya panjang" ucap Jimin memandangi kepala pria botak tadi yang mulai menjauh. Entah kenapa orang yang paling sering berbohong hidupya lama? Soal kemampuan anehnya ini kalian jangan tanya kenapa Jimin bisa mendapatkannya karena ia sendiri saja bingung. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah anugrah Tuhan, sebelum ia tahu bahwa ibunya besok akan mati tepat di hari ulang tahunnya karena menyelamatkan dirinya dari timpahan sebuah tiang listrik.

Ia menghela nafas melihat kehadiran sesosok yang begitu menyebalkan. Ia bangun dari duduknya, berjalan dengan santai bahkan sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang ia dengar untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari suara si anjing yang bisa ia dengar dan mengerti meskipun itu sebuah gonggongan memekakan telinga.

"Ya! Apa kau benar-benar istri dari gumiho? Tapi kenapa laki-laki?"

Ia masih tetap tidak peduli.

"Ya! Aku tahu kau mendengarku jadi jawab pertanyaanku. Apa benar kau calon istri gumiho? Meskipun hubungan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan tapi tetap saja kenapa harus laki-laki?"

Ia masih tetap tidak peduli bahkan untuk menoleh ke arah si anjing kumal pun tidak. Anjing itu cukup besar dan sangar bahkan beberapa orang yang berjalan di sampingnya menatap takut ke arah si anjing bahkan menghindari kontak dengannya. Anjing itu menggeram marah, melompat ke hadapan wajah Jimin berniat menerkam wajahnya dengan sebuah suara gonggongan yang menyeramkan.

GUK GUK GUK ("BRENGSEK!)

"KYAA!"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Melangkah mundur sambil menutup mata karena gonggongan anjing ini dan deretan giginya yang begitu tajam benar-benar menakutkan.

"Aku mendengarmu! Ternyata anjing bisa mengumpat!" gumam Jimin masih sedikit ketakutan bahkan matanya masih terpejam. Setelah di rasa si anjing tiba-tiba pergi ia membuka mata, menatap si anjing sekarang terlihat ketakutan. Lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin yang sedikit bingung karena anjing itu.

"Mwoya? Aneh sekali anjing itu" gumam Jimin menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar yang menatapnya aneh karena baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa menakut-nakuti anjing nakal dan ganas seperti itu.

…

…

…

Sepulang dari bekerja Yoongi tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan tentang pemuda mungil bermata sipit itu. Kenapa ia bisa tertarik ke jalan padahal jelas-jelas ia sedang berada di dalam mobil miliknya guna mengambil hasil laporan salah satu pasiennya yang tertinggal. Tahu-tahu ia tertarik ke jalanan ramai tempat terjadinya sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang melibatkan pemuda mungil itu.

Ia merasa dejavu mengalami hal yang sama seperti 18 tahun lalu. Ia seperti mengalami kejadian 18 tahun lalu tapi dengan orang yang berbeda namun rasa dan aura yang sama. Yoongi mengambil nafas panjang, bangun dari kursi goyangnya lalu berjalan ke salah satu rak bukanya. Ia mengambil salah satu buku favorite nya yang berisi tulisan tangannya sendiri.

 _Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku memberikan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku untuk orang lain. Meskipun nilainya setengah aku tetap tidak ingin memberikan pada siapapun jika itu milikku. Tapi malam itu entah darimana dan siapa yang mendorongku berbuat hal seperti itu. aku melakukan hal yang tidak pernah aku sukai dan aku mulai menyukai hal itu._

 _Apa arti semua ini? apa dia akan datang? Dia adalah sebuah hukuman yang begitu menyakitkan. Namun dibalik hukuman itu ada sebuah anugrah. Anugrah yang membuatkuu bertemu dengan hukumankuu. Anugrah, hukuman dan kutukan yang akan aku pilih sendiri._

 _Apa aku sudah memulainya?_

…

…

…

Ini sudah larut malam. Tapi ia masih tetap berada di sekolah karena jam pelajar tambahan, ketika ia hendak pulang langkahnya terhadang oleh sekolompok genk abal-abal yang selama ini selalu membully nya. Jimin terdiam memperhatikan sekumpulan pemuda cantik dan gadis-gadis centil mengerubunginya.

"Ttarawa."

Jimin hanya diam ketika salah satu gadis dan pemuda cantik menyeret tubuh mungilnya mengikuti mereka ke gudang belakang sekolah. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar memikirkan bahwa ia akan di kurung di dalam semalam suntuk tapi bukan itu yang mereka lakukan. Dengan kasar Jimin di suruh berlutut di hadapan sepasang sepatu olahraga bermerek. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik sepatu ini.

Jeon Jungkook.

Trouble Maker yang selalu membuat onar, tapi selalu membuat sekolah bangga karena kecerdasaannya. Trouble maker yang diam-diam selalu membantunya kabur dari kejahilan teman-temannya. Trouble maker yang menjadi idola seluruh murid di SMA nya.

"Kenapa kalian membawa cecenguk ini?" tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk Jimin yang sudah kembali menunduk dalam, takut. Takut jika ia dikerjai dengan melibatkan Jungkook dan hal-hal berbau intim. Namun, semua terjawab saat sebuah lemparan telur dihadiahi di kepalanya. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat merasakan lemparan telur itu semakin menjadi-jadi hingga cangkang telur berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Ini hadiah dari aku, Irene, dan Joy" ucap Jieun penuh semangat dan ceria. Ia begitu bahagia menunjukkan Jimin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke sembilan belas tahun untuk Jungkook. Gadis dengan tahi lalat di pipinya itu mengeluarkan tiga kantung besar tepung dan menyerahkannya pada masing-masing tiga pemuda cantik.

"Ini hadiah dari aku, Jinyoung dan Bambam" ucap salah satu pemuda cantik memakai eye liner-Baekhyun. Ketiga pemuda cantik itu kompak menuangkan tiga kantung tepung itu di atas kepala Jimin. Tanpa mereka semua sadari Jimin menangis, ia menangis sedih dan takut. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi semua ini tapi ia harus tetap bertahan di sekolah ini hingga lulus. Ia harus menang dalam pertempuran pembunuhan karakter ini.

Tangannya terkepal begitu sangat erat dibalik tepung-tepung itu yang menutupi tangannya. Air matanya jatuh ke lantai yang sudah berubah warna menjadi putih akibat tepung-tepung itu.

"Ini adalah puncak dari kado terindahmu yang ke sembilan belas"

Satu gallon air dingin di tumpahkan begitu saja di tubuhnya. Mereka semua tertawa tidak terkecuali Jungkook, memang dia tidak tertawa lepas seperti teman-temannya tapi ia tersenyum miring. Dia bahagia melihat Jimin dalam keadaan berantakan dengan seragam yang masih basah dan harus dipakai besok.

"Eottaeyo? Joah?" tanya Jieun setelah puas tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Jungkook tersenyum kecil pada gadis mungil itu, bertepuk tangan dengan suara kecil lalu mengangguk semangat. Tersenyum begitu lebar pada seluruh teman se genk nya tersebut.

"Aku harap kalian bisa melakukan hal ini lagi ketika aku berusia dua puluh tahun, aku tidak akan melupaka kado seindah ini" ucap Jungkook menatap Jimin sebentar lalu teman-temannya. "Aku akan mentraktir kalian bukan karena ulang tahunku tapi karena kado yang kalian berikan" lanjut Jungkook seraya merangkul Jieun menjauh dari gudang belakang sekolah.

Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam di tempat dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan kedinginan. Sekali lagi pandangannya lurus ke depan, percampuran antara sedih, marah dan tidak terima dengan semua perlakuan ini.

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang memberikanku takdir sekejam ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan dia"_

…

…

…

…

…

Kali ini ia kembali bangun pagi seperti biasa. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk bibi dan tiga sepupunya yang super pemalas. Ia makan lebih dulu sebelum memanggil mereka karena jika tidak maka ia akan mendapat omelan dan caci maki dari bibinya itu. Meskipun begitu omelan, cibiran dan sindiran itu akan tetap menjadi agenda rutin di pagi harinya yang suram.

"Untung saja semalam kau pulang cukup larut. Apa kau melacur pulang selarut itu?"

Jimin hanya diam saja, telinganya sudah biasa mendapat cibiran pedas dari bibinya. Ia menatapi buku-buku yang akan ia bawa hari ini sudah lengkap atau belum dan terakhir ia tidak lupa membawa earphone nya untuk mencegah dirinya mendengar suara-suara binatang itu bergossip soal dirinya. Setelah memastikan semua siap ia bergegas pergi tapi sebuah jegalan dari bibinya membuat ia terjatuh terjerembab.

"Ass…"

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau kemana semalam? Kau sembunyikan dimana asuransi ibumu!"

Jimin menahan ringisan dan tangisnya. Ia bangun dari posisi jatuhnya, menatapi bibinya yang makan dengan tenang bahkan ia masih bisa memakan sup meskipun sedang memarahinya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau mau aku pukuli"

"Orang yang sering berbohong itu memiliki hidup yang panjang. Mungkin Tuhan memberi kesempatan bagi permbohong untuk bertobat, termasuk Shungmo" ucap Jimin pedas sambil melangkah keluar dari rumah tapi lebih mirip neraka. Matanya memerah ingin menangis tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan, ia mendengarkan lagu rock dengan volume sebesar mungkin untuk mengalihkan rasa tangisnya.

…

…

…

Ia menangis di atap sekolah. Ia membolos untuk pertama kalinya, hanya demi untuk menangis tanpa suara di atap sekolah. Jimin menekuk kedua kakinya, menyembunyikan wajah berlinang air matanya di balik kedua lutut mungilnya. Kenapa ia harus hidup jika seperti ini terus? Kenapa ia tidak dibiarkan mati saja? Kenapa harus ibunya yang pergi? Kenapa ia harus memiliki kelainan aneh ini? kenapa semua ini harus menimpanya?

Tangisnya semakin deras namun tanpa suara. Apa ia harus mati? Perlahan jari-jarinya terangkat mengusap kasar air matanya yang mengalir deras sejak tadi. Setan mulai menguasai batinnya, pikiran jahat dan irasional mulai berputar-putar di kepala pemuda mungil bersurai hitam itu.

Mati. Itu satu-satunya jalan bagi dirinya terbebas dari semua penyiksaan ini, penyiksaan yang tidak berujung. Penyiksaan yang selalu ia dapatkan di rumah, sekolah dan masyarakat. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan semua itu jika ia mati. Matanya menatap lurus sebuah pecahan kaca di sudut dekat pintu masuk.

Kaki mungilnya bergerak guna menghampiri pecahan kaca itu, menatapnya penuh tekad dan rasa keputusasaan. Jimin mengambil langkah mantap ke pagar pembatas atap sekolahnya. Menatap langit, lapangan sekolahnya, dan terakhir tangan mungilnya.

" _Aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan orang yang sudah memberiku kesialan seperti ini. Aku yang akan menemui orang itu"_

"Aku akan pergi"

HIK!

Suara cegukan kembali terdengar. tangisnya kembali pecah, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah menyadari satu hal bahwa ia tidak mau mati. Ia masih mau hidup mengejar mimpinya, ia tidak mau kalah dalam pertarungan ini. ia tidak mau menjadi pecundang tapi ia tidak bisa menahan semua ini. ia sudah lelah, frustasi tapi hati kecilnya berkata tidak.

"Hikss… jebalyo… selamatkan aku…"

Tanpa sadar telapak tangannya yang meremas kaca mulai mengalirkan darah segar berwarna merah gelap. Ia terus menangis dengan tangan meremas kaca, perlahan darah itu menetes ke lantai atap yang dingin dan berdebu.

Darah itu terus mengalir dan membasahi sekitarnya tapi ia tetap tidak peduli. Ia terus menangis tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang melihatnya. Orang itu melangkah mendekati Jimin, berjongkok di samping Jimin matanya melirik ke telapak tangan Jimin yang masih mengalirkan darah segar tanpa henti.

"Uljima"

Jimin menegakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke samping dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang pria asing dengan mantel cokelat, rambut berwarna hitam, dan memakai kaos turtle neck di dalam mantelnya. Pria itu kira-kira tiga puluh tahun, dan yang terpenting ia tidak mengenal pria asing ini. pria yang dengan berani mendekatinya, menarik telapak tangannya yang berdarah lalu membalutnya dengan sapu tangan berwarna biru.

Yang terpenting dari semua ini adalah pria ini tidak memiliki angka-angka aneh di kepalanya. Pria yang kemungkinan tidak mengenalnya mau mendekati, peduli dan bicara dengannya. Pandangan mereka beradu setelah si pria selesai mengikat lukanya. Netra berwarna cokelat gelap itu menatapnya dengan dalam dan intens.

"Uljimara…" ucap si pria sambil tangannya terangkat mengusap pipi Jimin yang masih mengalirkan air mata deras, meskipun tidak sederas tadi. Jimin terpaku di tempat, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan dan pergerakan si pria asing ini. pria yang sudah dengan berani menyentuh, menenangkan dirinya dan membuat perasaan aneh dan asing di hatinya.

"Ahjussi…"

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Jimin bisa mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Si pria tersenyum kecil mempersilahkan Jimin untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi bibir mungil itu tidak terbuka lagi, malahan Jimin mengajak si pria saling beradu pandang kembali. Ia tidak mengenal pria ini tapi entah kenapa ia merasa terikat setiap kali ia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke kedua bola mata cokelat gelap itu.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Tiger Jk ft Mad Soul Child-Reset, Baekhyun EXO-Beautiful & Crush-Beautiful)**

 **Ryeo note:**

Adakah YoonMin shipper mampir ke sini?

Aku harap iya, karena untuk pertama kalinya aku nulis ff dengan cast Yoonmin sebagai sebagai cast utama karena sebelum-sebelumnya ff di folderku itu ff EXO Chankai dan BTS dengan cast JinV. Jadi semoga feel Yoongi ahjussi nya kerasa ya.

Ada yang bisa tebak nggak Jungkook jadi apa di sini? Hayo~~~ nanti yang bisa jawab dapet hadiah piring cantik *digamparreaders* bercanda kok. Ada yang bisa tebak nggak? Terus soal V akan muncul seiring berjalannya ff ini dan aku perkirakan ff ini tamat sekitar enambelas atau dua belas lah. Nggak sampe dua puluh karena nanti akan kebabalasan kayak Cinta Fitri dulu.

So, gimana pendapat kalian? Semoga suka, aku mohon dukungan, bantuan dan bimbingannya.

Ghamsahamnida, chingudeul!


	2. Chapter 2

Ia sering sekali mengalami telportasi mendadak tanpa ia kehendaki. Saat itu terjadi dikatakan bahwa ia akan segera bertemu dengan calon istri yang merupakan anugrah sekaligus hukuman baginya. Tapi sudah ratusan kali ia mengalami hal ini namun orang yang ia temui saat teleportasi bukanlah calon istrinya. Melainkan variable yang akan membawanya ke calon istrinya yang sesungguhnya. Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang yang menjadi pengantar bagi dirinya untuk bertemu calon istrinya.

Delapan belas tahun lalu ia mengalami hal seperti ini juga. Saat itu ia masih mengingat jelas bahwa ia berjalan di sekitaran ladang gandum miliknya di Inggris sore hari. Namun, saat ia berpijak pulang tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di jalanan aspal yang penuh salju, suasana malam hari dan seorang wanita berperut buncit melintasi trotoar.

Ia sempat berpikir bahwa ini variable kesekian yang ia alami. Namun, variable nya yang satu ini berbeda. Ia seperti merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang mengarah ke calon istrinya akan segera datang.

Tepat saat ia melangkah maju sebuah mobil melaju ke arah si wanita dengan kecepatan tinggi. Semua berjalan begitu cepat, si wanita melayang di udara lalu terpental ke jalanan aspal yang dingin dan penuh salju.

Yoongi melangkah begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, seperti ada sebuah tangan besar yang mendorongnya mendekati si wanita.

"Selamatkan aku…"

"Kenapa aku harus menyelamatkanmu? Aku bukan dokter, Tuhan atau siapapun yang bisa menolongmu. Aku hanya ingin melewati jalan ini"

Dia menggeleng. Menahan kepergian orang tersebut, menahan kaki itu untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Dia masih berusaha bernafas dengan normal, memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit luar biasa, perutnya seperti ingin pecah.

"Selamatkan aku… aku mohon… kalau kau tidak mau menyelamatkanku… selamatkan dia" si wanita menunjuk perutnya.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha tidak peduli. Ia melangkah menjauh meninggalkan si wanita yang kembali mengerang kesakitan, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sebuah lirihan dan sunyi. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, pandangannya terpaku pada si wanita lalu seperti sebuah magnet tubuhnya bergerak mundur menghampiri si wanita tadi.

" _Aku memberikan salah satu nyawaku untuk pertama kalinya pada orang asing. Pada variable yang akan membawaku pada calon istri yang akan membebaskan aku dari hukuman menyiksa ini"-Yoongi_

…

2017

Ia menghela nafas melihat makhluk setengah manusia setengah kelelawar ini berada satu dapur dengannya, bahkan dengan berani membuat salad tanpa rasa menggunakan bahan-bahan di kulkas miliknya. Yoongi berdecak sebal, menghampiri SeokJin lalu mengambil panggangan dan meletakannya di atas kompor.

SeokJin melirik sebentar lalu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Ia kembali melanjutkan memasaknya dengan memasukan olive oil ke dalam saladnya dan berlanjut menuangkan garam tapi dengan kurang ajarnya Yoongi merebut garam itu menggunakan telekinesis nya. SeokJin menatapnya dengan pandangan nyalang sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Aku yang membeli garam ini, lagipula kau tidak membutuhkannya karena kau tidak bisa merasakan garam ini" ucap Yoongi dengan nada menjengkelkan berkali-kali lipat. SeokJin menggeram marah, mengambil mayonise dan menuangkannya ke dalam salad.

"Ah, kau memasak daging?" tanya SeokJin tiba-tiba. Yoongi hanya diam tapi ia tetap mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan SeokJin, namun setelahnya ia menyesal menjawab pertanyaan SeokJin yang ternyata sebuah kamuflase sebuah pertengkaran.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Kau gumiho yang memakan daging itu berarti kau karnivora"

Dengan kesal Yoongi menggebrak konter dapurnya hingga seluruh barang termasuk tempat bawang berceceran kemana-mana. SeokJin langsung berteriak histeris melihat bawang terpampang jelas di hadapannya, ia berlari mencari tempat aman dari kepungan bawang putih itu hingga ia berhenti di sudut dapur.

Menatap horror keadaan sekitarnya yang penuh dengan bawang dan wajah menyeramkan Yoongi.

"1-0!"

"YAK! Buang semua bawang ini! Yak! Gumiho!"

Yoongi berpura-pura tuli dan terus melanjutkan acara panggang memanggang daging di Teflon tanpa menyadari tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan asap dan cairan kental berwarna merah. SeokJin mengernyit heran melihat Yoongi mulai menghilang dari atas sampai bawah.

"Yak! Kenapa tubuhmu itu?" tanya SeokJin dengan wajah bingung, mata bulat dan bibir sedikit takjub melihat tubuh Yoongi bisa seperti itu. Yoongi sendiri mengernyit bingung, ia arahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat kakinya mulai menghilang bahkan tangannya mulai berasap dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ini bukan variable"

SeokJin mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang tidak masuk akal. Yoongi menatapnya lalu tubuh berbalut turtle neck itu menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan SeokJin yang bingung, takut dan tanda tanya yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Kenapa dengan gumiho itu?"

…

…

…

Matanya yang sipit langsung bertemu dengan sosok yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu. Bedanya dia mengenakan seragam sekolah dan dalam keadaan benar-benar kacau. Semua itu terbukti dengan suara tangis yang begitu memilukan. Kejadian 18 tahun lalu kembali terulang, ia kembali bergerak maju mendekati dia. Matanya lebih menelisik jauh tentang dia yang ternyata seorang siswa dan sepertinya berniat bunuh diri.

Itu terbukti dari posisi tubuh dia yang berada di pagar pembatas, dan meremat sebuah potongan kaca. Seketika Yoongi tersadar akan sebuah fakta bahwa siswa SMA itu bukan variable yang akan mengantarnya pada calon istrinya melainkan…

Siswa SMA itu adalah calon istrinya.

Yoongi berjongkok di samping siswa SMA yang masih menangis histeris dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah. Ia menghela nafas, melirik telapak tangan pemuda mungil itu lalu menyentuhnya.

"Uljima"

Ia berani bersumpah kalau bibirnya bergerak sendiri mengucapkan kata itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Yoongi terkesip di tempat menerima tatapan seperti itu dari seseorang yang baru ia temui beberapa hari lalu tanpa sengaja. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan, membalut luka penuh darah itu hati-hati.

"Uljimara…"

"Ahjussi…"

Ia memang berusia sangat tua tapi wajahnya tidak setua itu. Yoongi kembali menghela nafas, membantu siswa SMA bernama Park Jimin itu untuk bangun. Mengusap kedua pipi bulat itu lalu terakhir mengusak rambut itu agar kembali rapih.

Jimin terkesip di tempat mendapat perlakuan layaknya seorang manusia, sentuhan ini begitu nyaman dan penuh kasih.

"Ahjussi, nuguseyo?" tanya Jimin seraya mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Yoongi. Menatap pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu penuh waspada dan curiga meskipun tadi ia sempat menikmati dan menginginkan lebih perhatian dari Yoongi tapi tetap saja Yoongi itu orang asing. Yang terpenting ia tidak mengenal Yoongi dan berasal darimana Yoongi.

"Aku seseorang yang akan kau kenal" ucap Yoongi dengan tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Menatap Jimin yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya dan waspada. "Aku bukan seorang pencabul seperti di TV. Aku seorang jin, jin di Aladin" lanjut Yoongi dengan wajah datar. Maksudnya untuk membuat lelucon tapi bukan suara tawa yang ia dapat melainkan suara angina berhembus kencang serta suara jangkrik.

Jimin mengernyit bingung dan sangsi. Selain pria ini ia tidak kenal, orang ini juga sangat aneh, mulutnya kembali terbuka untuk bertanya namun ia mengurutkan niatnya itu. Ia lebih memiilih mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu bergegas pergi karena bel tanda masuk jam pelajaran ke empat terdengar begitu keras. Ia tidak mau beasiswa nya dicabut karena kesalahan kecil yang ia perbuat yaitu membolos.

Yoongi tidak sempat mengejar Jimin, langkah pemuda mungil itu cukup cepat dan gesit, mungkin saja ingin mengejar kelas yang diisi oleh guru killer. Ia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari sebuah lorong atau pengkolan untuk dirinya kembali. Mungkin saja dugaannya salah kalau siswa SMA bernama Park Jimin itu calon istrinya, bisa saja ini sebuah kebetulan yang menyerupai peristiwa delapan belas tahun lalu itu. Ia juga tidak tahu pasti karena ia belum memastikan satu hal mengenai siswa SMA tadi.

…

…

…

Dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki lapangan basket indoor sambil membawa peralatan bersih-bersih akibat perbuataannya membolos tadi ketahuan, selain itu ia mendapat peringatan bahwa jika hal ini terjadi lagi maka ia bisa mendapat surat peringatan pertama mengenai pemutusan beasiswa sepihak. Dan Jimin tidak mau itu terjadi, jika itu terjadi maka beban di pundaknya akan semakin bertambah berat.

Tangannya bergerak memunguti satu persatu bola tennis lalu memasukannya ke dalam keranjang, terus seperti itu hingga sebuah suara benda jatuh mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bola terakhir ke arah belakang.

"Sorry, aku tidak melihat keranjang ini"

Mata Jimin membulat dengan sempurna melihat keranjang bola tennis itu terjatuh hingga semua isinya berserakan dimana-dimana. Ia segera berlari menghampiri gerombolan genk trouble maker itu, memunguti kembali bola-bola tennis itu dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang. Tapi ketika ia sedang berjongkok memunguti bola-bola itu dengan sengaja Bambam membuatnya bersujud di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau kabur saat jam pelajaran wajib? Kau menghindari kami?" tanya Jinyoung mengambil tempat di hadapan Jimin yang sedang bersimpuh di hadapan mereka. Kepalanya menunduk, ketakutan dengan pandangan tujuh orang di hadapannya yang seperti menelanjangi dirinya saat itu juga. Ia berusaha menahan gemetar di kedua tangannya tapi hal itu percuma karena mereka sudah melihatnya.

Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang tertawa sangat keras, menyuruh Bambam untuk mundur lalu ia mengambil alih berdiri di hadapan Jimin. Menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Bangun!"

Jimin tetap diam di tempat, seolah tuli dengan perintah Jungkook yang memerintahkannya untuk segera bangun. Jungkook berdecak sebal, dengan kasar ia menarik lengan Jimin hingga tubuh mungil itu berdiri dengan paksa. Tangannya beralih mencengkram kerah seragam Jimin, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

Jimin terkejut, pandangannya membulat dan takut melihat mata Jungkook berkilat tajam penuh emosi. Namun ia mengernyit melihat perubahan wajah Jungkook yang tidak di sadari semua orang, wajah itu sedikit-sangat sedikit melunak saat beradu pandang dengan tatapan Jimin yang penuh rasa takut.

"Saat aku memerintahkanmu sekali kau harus langsung menurutinya, arra?"

Jimin mengangguk gugup tapi hal itu tidak membuat Jungkook mengendurkan cengkramannya, Jungkook malah semakin mencengkramnya hingga membuat dirinya sulit bernafas. Mata itu bukan lagi berkilat penuh emosi melainkan intimidasi yang mendalam.

"Nde, aku akan mengingatnya" jawab Jimin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Jungkook tersenyum senang, melepaskan cengkramannya hingga tubuh mungil itu terdorong ke belakang. Lalu memberi kode bagi teman-temannya untuk pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

Sekilas saat berbalik Jimin bisa melihat bahwa angka di kepala Jungkook bertambah. Apa itu artinya Jungkook berbohong soal meninggalkan Jimin di sini agar pekerjaan pembantu rumah tangganya selesai. Apa mungkin Jungkook mengasihaninya?

Itu tidak mungkin. Seorang Trouble Maker yang selalu mengganggu, membully bahkan melakukan tindakan fisik mengasihaninya. Ia menggelengkan kepala berusaha menghilangkan khayalan mustahil itu, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiataannya yang sebelumnya mengumpulkan bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Sekitar tiga jam lamanya ia berhasil menyelesaikan hukuman ini dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas jam pelajaran tambahan. Namun, semua itu seperti mustahil ketika ia membuka pintu sebuah ember berisi saus kacang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terpaku di tempat menerima semua tatapan mengejek dan menghina dari seluruh teman-temannya.

Ia bisa melihat Jieun, Irene, Joy, Jinyoung, Baekhyun, dan Bambam termasuk Jungkook ikut tertawa bahagia melihat aksi lanjutan bully setelah di lapangan indoor tadi.

Jungkook tidak akan pernah mengasihaninya.

…

…

…

Diam-diam Yoongi melihat semua aktivitas yang dilakukan siswa bernama Park Jimin itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu rumahnya, matanya menatap ke atas seolah menerawang jauh ke atas sana. Kenapa anak itu tidak melawan ketika tujuh orang itu mendorong, membully secara fisik dan mental? Apa anak bernama Park Jimin itu selemah itu?

Tidak mungkin calon istrinya selemah itu, mungkin saja dia variable yang akan membawanya semakin dekat dengan calon istrinya.

Ia kembali mengalami perasaan delapan belas tahun itu, ia merasa kasihan dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal bahkan baru ia ketahui namanya. Yoongi merasakan perasaan aneh selain itu, ia merasa bahwa anak itu harus ia tolong. Tapi, dengan cara apa?

"Aish, apa aku harus ke sana lagi?" tanya Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas berat, berusaha tidak peduli dengan kata-kata di dalam dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah itu dan menghampiri Jimin. Ketika ia sampai di ruang tamu bertemu dengan NamJoon dan SeokJin, ia menghela nafas lalu segera berbelok ke lorong di mansionnya dan menghilang.

"Samchon waegurae?"

"Dia sedang gila, cepat jalankan caturmu!"

…

Yoongi tidak menemukan siapa pun. Sekolah itu sudah sepi, bahkan beberapa lampunya sudah mati. Pasti sekolah sudah tutup dan seluruh muridnya sudah pulang, ia berdecak sebal lalu masuk kembali ke dalam lorong. Dan ia berpindah ke jalanan, mencari keberadaan Jimin yang ternyata sedang berjalan lunglai dengan seragam olahraga dan menenteng sebuah paper bag.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mengikuti pemuda mungil itu, menatap punggung mungil itu yang berjalan dengan langkah lunglai tanpa tenaga. Bahkan dia tidak sadar berjalan terlalu dekat dengan jalanan aspal yang lumayan ramai. Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi berlari menghampiri pemuda mungil itu dan menariknya kembali ke trotoar.

Jimin sedikit memekik mendapat tarikan kasar dan suara klakson mobil memekakan telinga melewatinya. Ia baru saja tersadar bahwa ia berjalan terlalu dekat dengan jalanan. Ia mengambil nafas, lalu menoleh ke samping untuk melihat siapa penyelamatnya.

"Ahjussi!"

"Jangan berjalan dengan pikiran kosong seperti itu lagi" nasihat Yoongi lalu melepas rengkuhan lengannya pada pundak Jimin. Menatap penampilan Jimin dari atas sampai bawah seperti orang habis mandi. "Apa kau barusan mandi?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

Jimin diam, tidak menjawab ya atau tidak. "Itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Jimin lalu kembali berjalan tanpa memedulikan Yoongi yang ikut berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka saling diam dan berusaha tidak saling peduli, lama kelamaan Jimin yang mulai risih menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengambil tempat di hadapan Yoongi.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya beberapa hal?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk memberi ijin. "Ahjussi nuguseyo? Kenapa ahjussi tiba-tiba muncul dan selalu mengejutkanku? Yang terpenting apa ahjussi mengenalku?" tanya Jimin dengan nada penasaran dan sedikit curiga di akhir. Ia tidak pernah mengenal Yoongi, bahkan ia baru bertemu dengan pria tua ini tadi di atap sekolah.

Siapa dia dan kenapa dia mau mendekati Jimin. Yoongi terdiam, menatapi wajah itu dengan pandangan lembut. Ia baru sadar satu hal bawah pemuda ini berbeda dari variable-variable yang pernah ia temui. Variable kali ini terlalu bersinar, bercahaya dan begitu kuat meskipun selalu mendapat perlakuan semena-mena di sekolah.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan satu kata" ucap Yoongi masih dengan menatap Jimin begitu lekat, seperti ada lem yang menempelkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah itu saja. Suasana di sekitar mereka sudah semakin sunyi, sepi dan dingin, menambah sinar di tubuh Jimin semakin terang.

"Yeppo"

Jimin tertegun di tempat. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja muncul di relung hatinya mendengar sebuah pujian dari mulut seorang pria tua dan tidak di kenal. Semburat merah muda menjalar di kedua pipinya, namun segera ia tepis dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membiarkan Yoongi menatapnya, lalu tiba-tiba Yoongi menarik tangannya yang masih berbalut sapu tangan miliknya.

"Aku ingin mengganti sapu tangan ini dengan perban" ucap Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua bola mata Jimin ke telapak tangan pemuda mungil itu yang menampilkan sebuah luka yang masih menganga lebar.

"Kau masih harus membersihkan luka ini, jika terinfeksi kau bisa demam tinggi. Arraseo?"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Sejak tadi ia menatap wajah Yoongi yang begitu fokus mengganti sapu tangan berwarna biru itu dengan sebuah perban yang sengaja di bawa Yoongi. Ia meringis menahan sakit ketika Yoongi cukup keras mengikat lukanya. setelah selesai, Yoongi melepas mantel cokelatnya dan membalutnya ke tubuh mungil Jimin.

"Udara semakin dingin, pakailah mantel atau syal"

"Ahjussi bagaimana? Apa ahjussi tidak kedinginan?" tanya Jimin balik, ia sudah bersiap melepas mantel itu jika saja tangan kekar itu tidak menahan tangannya. Mereka kembali berpandangan, Yoongi memandanginya dengan pandangan memerintah bahwa dia tidak boleh melepas mantel ini. Jimin mengangguk, menyamankan posisi mantel itu di tubuhnya lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah Yoongi.

"Ghamsahamnida"

"Kau belum boleh berterimkasih karena aku belum selesai menolongmu" potong Yoongi lalu menepuk punggung Jimin untuk kembali berjalan pulang. Jimin tentu saja terkejut, namun ia tidak menolak ajakan Yoongi untuk mengantar dirinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah jalanan tanjakan yang mengarah ke rumahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Jieun melihat itu semua, jari-jari mungilnya bergerak lincah di atas ponsel pintarnya memberitahukan pada teman-temannya bahwa Park Jimin berjalan dengan seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

 _Jinjja? Wah, dia itu benar-benar orang miskin seperti tipe-tipe di dalam drama_

 _Kirimkan fotonya agar kami bisa mendapat bahan bully baru_

Jieun tersenyum layaknya setan, ia sudah mengarahkan ponselnya tepat di objek yang akan ia foto namun tiba-tiba ponselnya mati dan mengeluarkan percikan api. Otomatis ia berteriak dan membanting ponlsenya hingga jatuh, ditambah tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja jatuh tanpa sebab. Matanya bergerak gelisah, ke kanan dan kiri mencari pelaku yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Nuguya?!" tanya Jieun berteriak meskipun dengan suara bergetar ketakuan menyadari bahwa mala mini begitu dingin dan sepi. Ia langsung berdiri, mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi tempat menyeramkan itu.

Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku perusakan ponsel dan jatuhnya tubuh Jieun.

…

…

…

…

…

Ia masih ingat betul jika jam di rumahnya tadi menunjukkan pukul lima pagi saat ia keluar dari rumah, itu berarti sekarang sekitar pukul lima tiga puluh yang artinya masih sangat pagi untuk anak-anak semacam Trouble Maker berangkat jam segini. Sungguh keajaiban jika mereka atau salah satu dari mereka berangkat sepagi ini kecuali untuk membully dirinya.

Jimin tidak bergerak sama sekali melihat Jungkook ada di hadapannya, berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang masih sangat gelap dan sepi. Menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tajam, penuh selidik terutama ketika melihat dirinya mengenakan mantel pemberian Yoongi-ia baru nama pria itu semalam.

"Kenapa kau sudah ada di sini pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Jimin setelah mengumpulkan keberanian sebanyak-banyaknya. Jungkook tersenyum miring, mengambil satu langkah ke depan mendekati Jimin yang mundur perlahan menjauhi Jungkook.

"Kau memakai mantel yang kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhmu, kau dapat darimana?" tanya Jungkook to the point. Jimin menengadah guna mengsejajarkan pandangannya dengan Jungkook. Bibirnya terasa kelu, otaknya berputar-putar bingung ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Tangannya sedikit gemetar diikuti dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

"JAWAB!"

Jimin terlonjak kaget, kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Jungkook lebih lama lagi. Jungkook menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun seperti dugaan Jimin. Pemuda mungil bermarga Park itu menatap Jungkook yang sudah melangkah jauh, seakan-akan kepergiannya itu dilakukan untuk menahan gejolak emosi yang tidak terkendali karena melihat Jimin mengenakan mantel milik Yoongi.

"Kenapa dia?"

…

…

…

Teras di samping rumahnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menenangkan diri sekarang sudah beralih menjadi ruang kerja seorang vampire yang seharusnya takut pada sinar matahari. Ia membuang nafas kesal, menatap SeokJin dengan kilatan tajam tapi manusia setengah nyamuk itu tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Bukankah makhluk sepertimu seharusnya takut pada matahari?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada super menjengkelkan. SeokJin menghela nafas, menutup dokumen yang tadi ia baca dengan serius lalu beralih menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan _tutup mulutmu_. Yoongi menurunkan bibirnya tidak peduli, ia mengambil tempat di samping SeokJin lalu menatapi beberapa tanaman hias yang sudah ia rawat sangat lama.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Aku vampire yang sudah sangat tua jadi tubuhku sudah bisa menyesuaikan matahari dan beberapa makanan manusia" jawab SeokJin dengan nada ketus. Yoongi beroh ria, matanya melirik salah satu dokumen yang dibaca SeokJin.

"Kau itu sebenarnya bekerja sebagai apa hingga mampu membeli mansion mewahku ini?" tanya Yoongi lalu membuka salah satu dokumen yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, namun matanya mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan tulisan di hadapannya. SeokJin berdecak sebal dengan gaya bicara Yoongi yang seakan-akan merendahkan dan mempertanyakan uang yang ia dapat.

"Aku bekerja di badan yang mengurusi para vampire dan menghukum mereka jika mereka membuat salah, lalu mengantarkan mereka yang sudah selesai dalam masa hukuman sebagai vampire ke alam baka bertemu Dia" SeokJin menunjuk ke atas memberi penjelasan tentang dia adalah Tuhan. Yoongi kembali ber'oh' ria. Ternyata menjadi vampire juga sebuah hukuman.

"Apa kau menjadi vampire karena sebuah hukuman?"

Kali ini Yoongi bertanya dengan nada santai, tidak menyebalkan atau menjengkelkan. SeokJin tersenyum miris mengingat satu hal bahwa ia menjadi vampire tanpa tahu salah dan dosa apa yang ia miliki hingga ia dibiarkan abadi seperti ini. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri secara teratur, sebuah tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Kadang aku iri padamu. Kau mendapat hukuman menjadi Gumiho tapi kau tahu alasan kenapa kau diberikan hukuman seperti itu, sementara aku tidak tahu apa-apa" ucap SeokJin dengan nada lirih dan pandangan sendu. Yoongi menoleh mendengar SeokJin membicarakan tentang hukuman mereka masing-masing.

"Yak! Aku malah mau mendapat hukuman seperti dirimu, kau menjalani hukuman tanpa mengenang kesalahan-kesalahanmu, orang tersayangmu dan masih banyak lagi hal yang ingin aku lupakan tapi tidak bisa"

SeokJin menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang ternyata sudah menghilang entah kemana setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Ia berdecak, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi karena Yoongi mengajaknya ngobrol. Gumiho menyusahkan-pikir SeokJin.

…

…

"Ass!"

Jimin mendesis menahan sakit melihat jarinya tiba-tiba saja tergores pisau saat ia sedang praktik memotong sayuran-sayuran dalam pelajaran tata boga. Ia segera mengambil tissue untuk menahan pendarahan tapi sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menariknya, lebih tepatnya menarik jarinya yang tergores pisau.

Matanya membulat melihat sang pelaku adalah Jeon Jungkook. Orang yang sama yang telah membentaknya tadi pagi sekarang terlihat panik hanya karena jari orang yang selalu dibully tergores pisau dapur. Kontan seluruh pasang mata menatap dirinya aneh, tajam dan iri terutama Jieun. Dia begitu menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tajam, terutama melihat Jungkook dengan hati-hati membersihkan luka di jari Jimin lalu membalutnya dengan plaster.

"Jangan pernah melukai tubuhmu karena yang boleh melukai tubuhmu hanya aku dan teman-temanku"

Jimin mengernyit melihat angka di atas kepala Jungkook bertambah satu. Apa itu artinya Jungkook berbohong soal kalimatnya? Setelah membalut luka di jarinya Jungkook kembali ke kelompoknya melanjutkan pelajaran tata boga yang sempar tertunda karena insiden mengejutkan yang ditimbulkan Jimin dan Jungkook.

…

Yoongi menghela nafas lega melihat Jimin baik-baik saja, hanya jarinya saja yang terluka akibat tergores pisau tadi. Untung saja ia muncul di luar kelas bukan di samping Jimin, bisa-bisa Jimin semakin dibully karena berteman dengan orang aneh atau mungkin hantu. Ia menatap sekitarnya yang begitu sepi karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, segera ia berjalan masuk ke dalam lorong dan kembali ke mansionnya.

"Kenapa kau ini selalu muncul tiba-tiba?!"

Namun, terjadi kesalahan karena ia muncul di kamar yang salah yaitu kamar SeokJin. Pria dengan bahu lebar itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan untungnya sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

"Aku tidak sengaja, pikiranku sedang kacau" elak Yoongi lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar SeokJin begitu saja, tanpa mengindahkan sama sekali teriakan dan umpatan dari SeokJin.

"DASAR GUMIHO BRENGSEK!"

…

…

…

Setelah pelajaran tata boga itu, Jimin terdiam di depan lokernya sendiri. Menatapi jari telunjuknya yang berbalut plester bergambar pisang, lalu ucapan Jungkook dan angka di kepala pemuda itu yang bertambah. Apa mungkin kekuataannya mulai error? Bisa saja itu terjadi. Ia menghela nafas, membuka loker miliknya dan alangkah terkejutnya Jimin melihat lokernya penuh dengan coret-coretan bernada sindiran dan umpatan kasar.

"Ada apa?"

"Kkamjakya!"

Jungkook tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya. Menghimpit tubuh mungilnya di loker sambil matanya menelusuri isi loker Jimin yang berantakan dan penuh coretan. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu menghela nafas, menutup loker Jimin lalu menatap deretan loker teman-temannya yang tertutup rapat.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jimin bingung, ia bisa mencium gelagat aneh saat Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik berisi telur dan berniat melemparkannya ke deretan loker anggota Trouble Maker. Jimin segera menahan tangan Jungkook sekuat tenaga.

"Hajima!"

"Wae? Mereka yang melakukannya, mereka melakukannya tanpa perintahku dan aku tidak suka hal itu!" ucap Jungkook tanpa menatap wajah Jimin yang panik luar biasa, ia takut jika ada orang yang melihat Jungkook melakukan hal senekat ini hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Hajima! Mereka teman-temanmu, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Bukan mereka yang melakukannya, aku yakin itu!"

HIK!

Jungkook menyeringai mendengar suara cegukan Jimin. Ia menaruh kembali telur itu ke dalam kantung, menatap Jimin yang sekarang mulai ketakutan melihat Jungkook. Ia melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya terhimpit loker dengan salah satu tangan Jungkook memenjarakan tubuhnya.

"Geotjimal. Kau juga yakin kalau teman-temanku yang melakukan semua itu"

"Anniyo! Aku yakin bukan mereka!"

HIK!

Jungkook kembali tersenyum senang mendengar Jimin kembali cegukan, ia bisa melihat Jimin mengumpat halus setelah cegukannya yang kedua terdengar.

"Meskipun begitu tidak seharusnya kau bertindak seperti ini. Mereka teman-temanmu" sanggah Jimin masih tetap ngotot menahan Jungkook mengotori loker-loker Trouble Maker.

Jungkook menaruh kantung telur itu di atas loker lalu beralih merogoh saku celana seragamnya, Jimin sempat mengira kalau Jungkook akan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau atau apapun itu tapi pemuda bermarga Jeon itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Bersihkan lokermu"

Kali ini ia bisa melihat angka di atas kepala Jungkook tidak bertambah atau berkurang. Setelah memberikan sapu tangan itu Jungkook melangkah pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan puluhan tanda tanya di kepala dan juga batinnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook bertingkah seperti ini?

…

…

Enam orang berstatus Trouble Maker itu hanya bisa menggeram penuh amarah melihat pemimpin mereka-Jungkook bersikap lembut pada target bully mereka. Di antara mereka Jieun lah yang paling emosi melihat Jungkook bersikap seperti itu. Dengan kasar ia menggebrak meja, menendang kursi dan mengacak apa pun di markas mereka.

"Geumanhae! Kau membuat tempat ini berantakan" marah Jinyoung tidak terima. Jieun hanya bisa menggeram penuh amarah, menatap Jinyoung dan teman-temannya.

"Park bangsat Jimin itu harus kita beri pelajaran. Jangan sampai dia merebut Jungkook dari kita semua dan membuat Jungkook menjadi manusia"

"Kalian pernah mendengar gunung Chunjong?"

Jieun menoleh mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan nama gunung yang tidak pernah mereka dengar sama sekali. "Igo mwondae?" tanya Jieun seraya duduk dan melipat tangan di dada. Menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh penasaran, sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kita buat dia hancur, aku memiliki beberapa kenalan dari sekolah lain. Mereka pasti mau membantu kita"

Seketika enam kepala itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan menyadari rencana Baekhyun yang begitu cemerlang dan brilliant. Jieun mengangguk paham, tersenyum bahagia namun sebenarnya senyum itu adalah senyum setan.

…

…

…

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis dengan rambut hitam legam, blazer hitam, kemeja putih dan celana dasar hitam membungkus kaki indahnya melangkah terburu-buru menyusuri trotoar jalan yang padat oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Senyum terus mengembang di bibir merah mudanya mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang paling indah yang pernah ia lalui.

Di arah yang berbeda seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam melangkah dengan pasti melewati beberapa orang tanpa rasa takut orang-orang akan mengetahui rahasianya. Pria itu-SeokJin menatap ke depan, atensinya yang semula menatap orang-orang random mulai memfokuskan pandangannya ke sebuah objek yang tidak jauh darinya.

Objek itu berhenti melangkah di sebuah meja yang penuh dengan berbagai aksesoris. Ia lalu kembali menatap ke depan berusaha tidak peduli dan fokus berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya. Ketika ia melewati kedai itu, sebuah sinar yang entah darimana datang tiba-tiba menerpa kedua matanya.

Otomatis SeokJin berhenti melangkah, sedikit menepi ke meja itu seraya kepalanya menunduk ke bawah. Setelah dirasa sinar itu menghilang ia mendongak kembali, di hadapannya muncul objek tadi. Pemuda manis berpakaian formal sedang tersenyum menatapi sebuah cermin berhiaskan manik-manik di sekeliling cermin itu.

"Igo eolmanaeyo?"

Tubuhnya serasa kaku di tempat mendengar suara si pemuda begitu lembut, ceria dan suara yang terdengar begitu riang. Si penjual mengernyit heran melihat kehadiran seorang pria asing berpakaian hitam menatapi pelanggannya terus menerus.

"Agasshi, apa itu pacarmu?" tanya si penjual pada pemuda manis. Pemuda manis itu mengernyit bingung, menoleh ke arah kanan dan pandangan mereka bertemu. SeokJin semakin diam seribu bahasa menatap secara langsung manik sewarna cokelat itu, manik yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya dan kebingungan.

"Nuguseyo? Apa aku mengenalmu? Kenapa kau mengeluarkan air mata seperti itu? Apa matamu kemasukan debu?" tanya si pemuda manis mulai panik. Tapi SeokJin tetap bungkam seribu bahasa, hingga si pemuda memberanikan diri mendekat seraya mengarahkan cermin yang ingin ia beli ke wajah SeokJin.

"Lihat, matamu berair"

SeokJin tersadar, ia segera mengusak matanya lalu menepis cermin itu menjauh. Sedikit lagi jari mereka bersentuhan, tinggal beberapa inchi lagi dan membuat si penjual menampilkan wajah kecewa.

"Aku ingin membeli cermin itu"

Si pemuda berwajah manis itu mengernyit heran, tidak suka dan bingung dengan perubahan sikap SeokJin yang sangat cepat. Tadi begitu emosional sekarang begitu menuntut, ia segera memain-mainkan cermin itu seakan-akan menggoda SeokJin.

"Kau ingin ini? tapi aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu"

"Aku akan membayar berapa pun asalkan kau memberikan cermin itu" tuntut SeokJin sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Si pemuda mengernyit tidak suka, ia menelisik lebih jauh penampilan SeokJin dari atas sampai bawah lalu menyeringai senang. Wajah pemuda ini sangat tampan meskipun berpenampilan aneh.

"Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang cukup dengan nomor telfon, kartu nama atau namamu. Eottaeyo?" tawar si pemuda. SeokJin terdiam, bukan karena ia tidak mau memberikannya karena memang ia tidak punya. Ia tidak punya ponsel, kartu nama ia punya tapi kartu nama ini untuk ia bekerja sebagai badan pengurus vampire dan nama itu sebuah larangan bagi kaum seperti dirinya memberi tahukan nama aslinya.

"Aku tidak hafal nomorku"

"Dasar pria" gerutu si pemuda dengan decakan di akhir kalimatnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar seraya menjulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau memberiku nomor telfon atau nama aslimu, kau bisa memanggilku V"

SeokJin kembali terpaku di tempat melihat senyum itu semakin lebar dan membentuk sebuah kotak. Senyum yang aneh tapi di saat bersamaan juga manis, mereka saling berpandangan tanpa menyadari kalau si penjual tersenyum puas dan bahagia. Melihat SeokJin dan V atau Kim Taehyung akhirnya bertemu.

"Kalian tidak perlu membayarnya karena kalian akan membayar semua ini jauh lebih mahal"

…

…

…

Malam ini ia pulang tidak terlalu larut. Jika biasanya ia pulang pukul sebelas malam kali ini ia pulang pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas, dengan begini ia bisa pulang dan beristirahat di rumah dalam keadaan yang sama seperti ia berangkat. Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak kerjai oleh para Trouble Maker, meskipun ia senang dan bahagia tapi tetap saja ada yang aneh dengan sikap mereka hari ini terutama Jungkook.

Jimin melangkah dengan sesekali mengikuti lagu yang terputar di ponsel miliknya yang tersambung dengan ear phone putihnya. Ia terus berjalan pulang tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil mengikutinya secara diam-diam dari belakang. Saat suasana sudah sepi, pintu mobil terbuka dan munculah beberapa siswa SMA lain yang dengan cepat menarik Jimin masuk ke dalam.

"Jimin-ah! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Nuguseyo? Aku tidak kenal dengan kalian! Kalian siapa?!" teriak Jimin panic dan takut. Ia berusaha berontak dari cengkraman dua pemuda berbadan jauh lebih besar darinya. Ia terus berontak tapi semua itu sia-sia karena mereka jauh lebih kuat dan cepat memasukan dirinya ke dalam mobil dan membawa dirinya entah kemana.

…

…

…

Tidak seperti biasanya si vampire yang lebih mirip nyamuk itu termenung melamun di balkon sambil memandangi cermin tanpa berniat menggunakannya. Iseng ia pun mendekat, merebut cermin itu dan mulai melancarkan aksinya menjahili si vampire.

SeokJin berdecak sebal melihat Yoongi tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas pada bayangannya sendiri yang terpantulkan cermin. Tangannya menggapai berusaha merebut cermin itu tapi Yoongi tetap tidak peduli.

"Kembalikan, itu bukan mainan"

"Aku tahu itu, kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya dengan benar? Bukankah cermin diciptakan untuk bercermin?" tanya Yoongi memulai pertengkaran tidak jelas mereka. Dengan seringai jahil ia mengarahkan cermin itu di depan wajah SeokJin.

"Apa kau punya trauma tidak ingin melihat wajahmu sendiri?" tanya Yoongi memulai aksi debat tidak jelas mereka. SeokJin menghela nafas, mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah pot bunga antic yang selalu di puja-puja oleh Yoongi. Dengan sekali kedipan mata pot itu sudah berpindah dari atas balkon menuju lantai bawah.

Bunyi suara pecahan pot porselen langsung menjadi latar belakang kepala Yoongi yang mulai berasap. Tapi anehnya pria berstatus gumiho itu tertawa lebar lalu merubah pandangannya menjadi tajam.

"Kau tahu, pot itu adalah peninggalan Raja Sejong zaman Goryeo!"

…

…

Di sebuah jalanan yang begitu sepi dan entah berantah pemuda manis bermarga Park itu menangis. Tubuhnya gemetar takut saat mobil yang membawanya pergi memasuki area hutan semakin jauh dan berhenti di sebuah pafilion tua. Wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata semakin basah, air mata terus-terusan mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Ttarawa!"

"Shireoyeo!" tolak Jimin seraya beringsut masuk semakin dalam. Dua anak SMA itu berdecak sebal, menarik tangan Jimin dan memaksanya keluar. Namun, Jimin keras kepala dan tetap berusaha keras menahan tubuhnya agar tetap di dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak mengenal kalian berdua, kenapa kalian melakukan ini? apa mau kalian?" tanya Jimin dengan nada histeris, berusaha keras melepas cengkraman pemuda beringas itu di pergelangan tangannya yang sudah memerah. Pemuda beringas itu menggeram kesal, membanting tubuh mungilnya hingga menghantam badan sebelah kanan mobil.

"Kya!"

…

Yoongi terkesip. Kedua telinganya seperti menangkap sebuah teriakan melengking dari arah luar, lebih tepatnya di sebuah bukit tidak jauh dari mansionnya. Mata sipitnya mengernyit heran, ia berusaha tidak peduli tapi teriakan itu kembali terdengar dan semakin jelas. Barang-barang yang semula berterbangan di sekeliling mereka akibat pertempuran tidak jelasnya dengan SeokJin jatuh begitu saja di lantai.

"Yak! Kau serius mau mengajak ribut?!"

Yoongi tidak mendengarkan ucapan SeokJin lagi. Ia menajamkan pendengaran, dan perasaannya. Ini bukan perasaan aneh seperti biasanya. Perasaan ini seperti mengatakan bahwa ia harus ke sana karena ia mengenal suara ini.

…

Tubuh mungilnya kembali di tarik untuk tegak. Pemuda yang bertugas sebagai supir itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di halam sebuah pafilion usang dan tidak terawat. Ia menggeleng keras, berusaha keras melepas cengkraman mereka yang begitu kuat. Kedua pemuda itu menggeram kesal melihat Jimin terus bergerak-gerak berusaha kabur.

"Dia itu kecil tapi tenaganya lumayan menguras tenaga" keluh salah satu dari dua pemuda yang masih berusaha melepas seragam terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya. Jimin semakin berontak, berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, tapi semua itu terasa percuma.

"Geumanhaerago!"

"Kami tidak akan berhenti, manis"

Ucapan mereka diakhiri suara tawa bahagia melihat Jimin semakin lemah dalam cengkraman mereka. Kedua mata itu berkilat penuh nafsu saat kancing blazer milik Jimin mulai terlepas begitu juga dengan kemeja seragam Jimin yang sudah sobek di bagian atas. Ia semakin menangis histeris, terdengar memilukan namun dua pemuda itu malah semakin senang.

Setelah dirasa Jimin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dengan kasar mereka memenjarakan tubuh Jimin di sisi badan mobil lainnya dan berusaha mencumbunya. Jimin yang awalnya melemah kembali berontak, menendang dan memukuli mereka tapi tidak satupun dari usahanya berhasil.

"Berhentilah berontak! Atau kami akan membuat keadaanmu lebih parah daripada ini!" ancam salah satu dari pemuda itu yang sudah jengah dengan pemberontakan Jimin.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan kalian, aku bisa melaporkan tindakan kalian ke polisi. Lepaskan aku!" mohon Jimin lagi. Kedua pemuda itu tersenyum meremehkan, semakin berusaha melepas seluruh seragam yang melekat di tubuh Jimin.

Pergerakan mereka terhenti ketika sebuah angina yang tiba-tiba saja muncul berhembus sangat kencang di sekitar mereka. Kedua pemuda itu sedikit menjauh, menatap sekeliling yang mulai terasa aneh. Angin semakin kencang berhembus hingga membuat mereka menutup kedua mata mereka dengan tangan. Jimin yang lemas hanya bisa terduduk, menutupi beberapa bagian seragamnya yang sobek akibat ulah kedua pemuda tadi.

"Ige mwoya?! Tidak mungkin akan terjadi badai!"

Jimin mengusap wajahnya. Berusaha menatap ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke arah yang ditunjuk pemuda yang berusaha memperkosanya tadi. Sekumpulan pusaran angin bergerak di sekeliling mereka namun pusaran angin itu tidak menarik mereka ke dalam tapi berputar-putar mengelilingi mereka. Beberapa pohon dibuat tumbang oleh pusaran angin tersebut.

Kedua pemuda itu berusaha kabur dengan merangkak ke kursi kemudi. Namun pusaran angin itu berhembus semakin kencang membawa mobil yang ia tumpangi ikut terangkat. Jimin berteriak takut, berusaha mencari pegangan tapi ia tidak menemukan apa pun kecuali knop pintu mobil. Ia bergerak cepat membuka pintu mobil itu dan meloncat turun. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi melihat mobil itu berputar-putar di pusaran angin yang begitu dahsyat tersebut.

Pandangannya ia alihkan ke depan, menatap dua objek yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pusaran angina dahsyat tersebut.

Satu pria berpakaian hitam, satu pria yang lain berpakaian putih dan cokelat. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat pria berpakaian putih dan cokelat itu menghampiri dirinya. Pria itu adalah Yoongi dan pria yang satunya adalah SeokJin. Mereka berjalan beriringan menghampiri Jimin yang masih terdiam di tempat, ketakutan dan shock dengan perbuataan kurang ajar kedua pemuda itu.

"Kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Stay With Me-Punch ft Chanyeol, Reset-Tiger Jk ft Mad Soul Child, I'm in Love-VRomance ft Obroject, & Beautiful-Baekhyun EXO)**

 **Ryeo note:**

 **aku seneng negeliat dan baca review dari kalian semua. ini semua bikin aku semangat, terimakasih banget yang udah review, fav, follow, atau siders. terimakasih, semoga aku nggak kelamaan dan semoga chapter ini memuaskan. terimakasih semua! saranghaeyo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BGM (DNA-BTS, Stay with Me-Chanyeol ft PUNCH, Confession-Yesung SJ ft Chanyeol EXO & Tree-Yang Yeoseob)**

"Kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah"

Senyum bahagia Jimin menghilang bersamaan dengan dua orang itu yang tiba-tiba saja pergi entah kemana berserta pusaran angin itu. Jimin kembali takut melihat mobil itu jatuh dari ketinggian sekitar sepuluh meter. Kedua pemuda yang tadi berusaha memperkosa Jimin keluar dengan terburu-buru, mereka menatap Jimin sebentar lalu berlari pergi namun langkah lebar mereka terhadang sebuah pohon besar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menimpa mereka.

Jimin terpaku di tempat melihat kejadian itu. air mata kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya melihat kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Bibirnya bergetar berteriak-teriak meminta tolong dan memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Hikss… eomma! Hikss!"

Tangis Jimin perlahan mereda melihat sebuah tangan terulur di hadapannya. Ia menatap tangan itu sebelum menerimanya namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Melihat hal itu Yoongi memutuskan untuk berjongkok di hadapan Jimin. Sesekali ia masih sesegukan meskipun pria yang ada di hadapannya adalah Yoongi bukannya dua pemuda tidak jelas itu. Ia sudah aman dan selamat sekarang.

Tapi entah kenapa air mata terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnya. Yoongi menjulurkan jarinya, mengusap dengan lembut kedua pipi Jimin yang basah dan sedikit merah-mungkin karena tamparan. Kemudian, ia tersenyum menarik Jimin dalam pelukannya mengusap dengan lembut punggung mungil itu.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya, menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jari mungilnya lalu menunjuk pohon tumbang itu lalu SeokJin yang duduk di atas pohon tumbang itu dengan santainya.

"Kau bertanya aku terluka setelah membunuh mereka dengan pohon?" tanya Jimin dengan jari mungilnya menunjuk dua orang yang tadi berusaha memperkosanya sekarang sedang terkapar sekarat akibat pohon itu menimpa tubuh mereka.

Yoongi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam melihat Jimin masih bisa sempat-sempatnya peduli pada orang yang sudah hampir melecehkannya. Ia lalu menatap penampilan Jimin yang sangat acak-acakkan, ia pun berinisiatif melepas mantel miliknya dan mengenakannya pada Jimin.

"Aku tidak membunuh mereka, aku bertanya seperti itu karena aku khawatir padamu" jawab Yoongi dengan nada kelewat santai. Jimin kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya, kali ini ia bukan menangis sedih melainkan menangis haru. Jari-jari berwarna putih pucat itu bergerak mengusap kedua pipi Jimin dengan hati-hati.

"Mianhae, aku datang terlambat. Seharusnya aku bisa datang lebih cepat" ucap Yoongi menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Jimin, menatap wajah itu dengan senyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit menjadi segaris.

"Bagaimana ahjussi tahu aku di sini?"

"Kau bocah yang pintar" puji Yoongi menaruh telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Jimin, "Aku adalah jin Aladin milikmu. Tentu saja aku harus tahu dimana tuanku berada, jadi, selama aku tidak berada di sisimu aku minta satu hal" Yoongi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara juah lebih lembut dan mampu membuat tangis Jimin mereda.

"Uljimara…"

Dengan lembut Yoongi menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, mendekapnya sangat lembut dan hangat. Jimin mengangguk kecil, balik memeluk Yoongi dengan sangat erat. Mereka melupakan fakta satu hal bahwa SeokJin memerhatkan semua itu dalam diam, ia baru tahu kalau seorang gumiho sadis seperti Yoongi memiliki sisi seperti itu. Dia bisa bersikap lembut pada pemuda-siswa SMA…

Lampu yang ada di kepalanya langsung menyala menyadari satu hal bahwa orang yang baru saja Yoongi selamatkan dan di dekap dalam pelukan hangat itu adalah calon istri Gumiho yang begitu terkenal dan selalu dibicarakan oleh kaumnya maupun makhluk-makhluk lain.

"Dia sebentar lagi akan mati"

…

…

Jalan setapak penuh semak belukar itu mereka lewati dengan sangat hati-hati. Salah satu dari mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah, berjalan sedikit terseok-seok. Di sebelah kananya berdiri seorang pria tinggi berpakaian serba hitam, memiliki aura dingin dan mencekam. Dan di sebelah kirinya adalah Yoongi. Yang berjalan terseok-seok itu adalah Jimin, ia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati dengan dibantu Yoongi.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu, bocah?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara datar. Jimin menengadah, menatap Yoongi sebentar lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Kakiku tidak apa-apa"

HIK!

Langkah kaki Yoongi terhenti, pria berusia ratusan tahun itu menghela nafas menarik lengan Jimin dan menghadapkan pemuda mungil sejajar dengannya. Jimin terdiam, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya tidak berani memandang ke arah Yoongi.

"Geotjima! Kau akan cegukan setiap kali berbohong"

"Eottkhae arraseo? Aku tidak pernah bercerita pada ahjussi" tanya Jimin keheranan dengan ucapan Yoongi yang seolah-olah tahu tentang semua yang ada pada diri Jimin. Yoongi sendiri sedikit gelapan meskipun wajahnya masih sedatar lantai semen.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, bocah! Kalau kakimu tidak sakit atau terluka kenapa jalanmu terseok-seok?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Siswa SMA itu berdecih, menatap kaki sebelah kanannya yang sedikit membiru dan bengkak. Ia masih tetap menggeleng lalu melepas cengkraman Yoongi dan melanjutkan perjalananya keluar dari hutan ini.

"Yak!"

Jimin diam-tidak peduli mendengar teriakan melengking Yoongi. Ia terus melangkah maju dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya besar tentang bagaimana Yoongi dan pria berbaju hitam itu menemukan dirinya. Bagaimana mereka bisa membuat angin sebesar itu bahkan membuat mobil yang ia tumpangi tadi terjebak dalam pusaran angin. Ia berterimakasih untuk itu tapi ia juga takut dan bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya begitu tiba-tiba.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat karena itu bisa memperparah kondisimu! Yak! Bocah itu!" ucap Yoongi memperingati dari arah belakang. Tapi Jimin tidak bergeming, ia tetap melangkah maju tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali meskipun hanya untuk melirik. Ia terus melangkah tanpa menyadari bahwa ada akar pohon besar menjegal kakinya.

"Ass!" ia meringis kesakitan. Menatap kakinya yang tidak hanya membiru dan bengkak tapi juga mulai dihiasi oleh luka-luka akibat terbeset tanaman berduri. Melihat itu SeokJin berinisiatif membantu Jimin namun reaksi yang ia dapat cukup mengejutkan.

Pemuda yang memiliki eye smile itu beringsut mundur, seolah-olah SeokJin berniat jahat dengan hanya menyentuh dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" tanya SeokJin heran dan bingung melihat sikap berlebihan Jimin terhadap dirinya. Pemuda mungil berstatus SMA itu menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha bangun dengan usahanya sendiri dan berhasil. SeokJin cengong di tempat melihat Jimin melenggang begitu saja tanpa menatap dirinya.

"Hah, aku tidak seseram gumiho itu"

"Aku dengar itu" ucap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Pria kurang saraf ekspresi itu menatap punggung mungil itu, wajahnya memang tidak mengekspresikan khawatir tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia khawatir melihat kondisi Jimin yang masih shock dengan semua kejadian di mobil dan kemunculan dirinya yang tiba-tiba bersama SeokJin.

Ia tahu ini memang agak terlalu cepat tapi jika ia tidak melakukan hal seperti itu bisa dipastikan Jimin akan kehilangan harga dirinya malam ini. Ia menghela nafas, mengejar langkah terseok-seok Jimin dan berhenti tepat di hadapan pemuda mungil itu.

"Jangan gunakan kakimu yang terkilir itu, naik ke punggungku" perintah Yoongi seraya berjongkok di hadapan Jimin. Jimin sendiri terdiam, batinya sedang berperang ingin menerima atau menolak tawaran yang diberikan Yoongi. Satu sisi berteriak untuk naik saja karena rasa sakit di kakinya semakin menjadi, sedangkan sisi satunya menolak dengan tegas bahwa ia tidak boleh percaya secepat ini pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal.

"Shireo, kakiku tidak apa-apa"

HIK!

Jimin kembali gugup, matanya bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari tempat memandang yang lain asalkan jangan Yoongi. Pria berwajah tiga puluh tahun itu menatapnya kesal dan heran karena baru sekali ini bertemu seseorang sekeras kepala seperti ini.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau cegukanmu itu artinya kau sedang berbohong?" ucap Yoongi yang langsung membuat mata Jimin membulat. Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi sebenarnya gemetar semakin gemetar hebat mendengar Yoongi mengetahui kemampuan anehnya tersebut.

Pria bermarga Min itu berdiri tegak di hadapan Jimin, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan lurus yang membuat pemuda mungil itu risih. "Aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu, kau tidak perlu takut. Naik lah ke punggungku lalu kau akan aku obati"

"Karena kau tahu semua tentangku aku takut padamu" ucap Jimin kali ini memberanikan diri mendongak menatap Yoongi. Menatap mata pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu dengan pandangan berair seperti ingin menangis lagi, bibirnya gemetar ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi semua itu tertahan di kerongkongannya. Pita suaranya serasa di pause untuk bicara jika berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang melihat Jimin masih tidak percaya dan takut padanya. "Kenapa kau takut padaku? Aku barusan menolongmu, kau mengenalku, aku mengenalmu"

"Aku tidak mengenal ahjussi. Ahjussi selalu menghindar jika aku bertanya siapa kau dan kau ini apa. Kau selalu menjawab jika kau adalah jin dalam cerita aladin, aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa ditipu semudah itu. jawab aku, kau ini siapa dan apa?" tanya Jimin dengan suara tinggi dan kesal yang diakhiri isakan pelan. Yoongi tertegun di tempat melihat Jimin kembali terisak, kali ini bukan terisak takut tapi…

Frustasi.

Jimin frustasi karena tidak mengetahui identitas penolongnya. Ia ingin tahu siapa penolongnya, apa manusia atau hantu? Kalau manusia kenapa Yoongi tidak mempunyai angka-angka menyebalkan itu dan kenapa Yoongi bisa berteman dengan pria berbaju hitam yang sama anehnya.

"Kau itu menakutkan, kau itu aneh, kau itu apa? Kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini padahal aku tidak memanggil atau meminta pertolonganmu? Kenapa kau bisa mengajak ahjussi berbaju hitam itu? Jawab aku!"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya mendengar suara teriakanmu saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan bersama pria itu"

"Orang macam apa yang berjalan-jalan di hutan tengah malam begini? Jangan membohongiku lagi, aku mohon! Jawab aku, siapa kau!" pinta Jimin kali ini terdengar lebih menyedihkan. Yoongi semakin tertegun, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain memandangi Jimin dalam diam. Jimin kembali menangis sesegukan namun segera ia tahan dan bersihkan air mata itu. kepalanya kembali tertunduk, menolak beradu pandang dengan mata Yoongi lebih lama lagi.

"Aku Min Yoongi, aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap tapi aku memiliki beberapa asset di Korea atau luar negeri. Aku pria yang kaya, sangat kaya dan aku adalah jin penolongmu"

Jimin mendongak perlahan, menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Pandangannya terpaku detik itu juga, tidak bisa teralihkan ke arah mana pun selain kedua bola mata Yoongi. Amarahnya tiba-tiba menghilang mendengar suara Yoongi yang keluar jauh lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. Pria itu bahkan mendekat, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya lalu beralih ke punggung mungilnya dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku ini orang baik dan tidak akan melukaimu" ucap Yoongi di telinga sebelah kanan Jimin, menepuk-nepuk punggung itu dengan lembut dan perlahan. Jimin tidak bereaksi, ia tetap diam, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya semakin terasa ringan berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang semakin berat. Tidak berselang lama dari itu tubuhnya ambruk tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Kau membuat dia pingsan agar dia tidak mengetahui kau Gumiho dan dia calon istrimu?" tanya SeokJin saraktis, mulutnya berdecih cukup keras melihat sikap pengecut Yoongi dalam menghadapi kematiannya. Yoongi menatapnya sebal, tapi ia memilih mendiamkannya dan lebih memilih menggendong Jimin dan membawanya kembali ke rumah dengan kekuataan teleportasinya.

"Dia sebaiknya tidur di sini untuk sementara" ucap Yoongi meletakkan tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Jimin di atas tempat tidur. Menyelimutinya sebatas dada dan tidak lupa merapihkan surai berwarna hitam legam itu. mengelusnya dengan sayang sambil tersenyum lembut.

SeokJin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat kalau Yoongi bisa berbuat lembut seperti itu pada anak kecil yang sok itu. Yoongi yang menyadari tatapan SeokJin mencebik lalu berjalan melewati makhluk penghisap darah itu begitu saja.

"Dasar gumiho itu"

…

…

Enam orang berstatus Trouble Maker itu keluar dari sebuah gedung tempat orang-orang sakit berkumpul dengan kesal. Wajah mereka memerah menahan emosi mendengar cerita dari suruhan mereka kalau Jimin diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang aneh dan orang aneh itu mengalahkan mereka dengan kumparan angin raksasa. Itu tidak mungkin dan sangat konyol.

"Aku bisa terima dan tidak akan marah jika mereka gagal memperkosa Jimin tapi jangan membuat alasan seperti itu. mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal" ucap Baekhyun mengumpat habis-habisan seraya bersender di mobil sport nya. Jinyoung juga kelihatan emosi, semua terlihat emosi dan marah karena rencana mereka gagal total. Kecuali Jieun.

Gadis berwajah imut tapi berhati iblis itu sama sekali tidak marah. Ia malah berpikir keras tentang cerita konyol suruhan Baekhyun itu.

"Apa kalian masih ingat ceritaku saat aku menangkap basah Jimin jalan dengan om-om?"

"Eoh, waeyo? Saat itu kau tidak bisa memfotonya karena ponselmu tiba-tiba rusak dan tidak bisa digunakan" ucap Bambam mengingatkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Mereka semua mengangguk, Jieun menjentikan jarinya seperti mendapat pasokan aliran listrik untuk menyalakan lampu di kepalanya.

"Dia semakin aneh semenjak kita melihat dia keluar dari atap sekolah dengan tangan berbalut sapu tangan yang berwarna merah. Setelah itu aku mengalami kejadian aneh saat memergokinya berjalan dengan pria yang lebih tua. Apa kalian tidak berpikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Jieun membuat kesimpulan yang masih abu-abu. Kelima kepala itu menggeleng tidak mengerti dan semakin membuat Jieun kesal.

"Ish! Dia itu benar-benar aneh tapi kenapa dia selalu saja beruntung"

"Bukan selalu tapi baru kali ini beruntung" ucap Jinyoung mengoreksi perkataan Jieun yang kelewat bingung dan marah karena rencana bully mereka untuk pertama kalinya gagal. Gadis mungil itu menggeram kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu saja siapa dua pria misterius itu?" ucap Irene memberi usul. Mereka menatap Irene sesaat, memikirkan usulan si gadis berrambut ungu itu lalu mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada salahnya mencari tahu, siapa tahu mereka dapat bahan bully baru dari dua pria tua aneh penolong Jimin.

"Kalian tidak perlu mencari tahu siapa pria penolong Jimin"

"Aish, kkamjakya!"

Jieun menoleh ke belakang lebih dulu. Matanya membulat melihat pria bermantel hitam di hadapannya adalah pria yang sama yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu bersama Jimin. Jari mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk pria itu-Yoongi dengan semangat dan penuh emosi.

"Pria yang aku omongkan itu ini! Ini pria yang sama!" ucap Jieun histeris. Namun teman-temannya malah terpaku melihat wajah Yoongi yang tidak terlalu tua bahkan masih terlihat sangat tampan. Melihat itu Jieun semakin kesal, dengan tanpa perasaan ia menggeplak ke enam kepala itu dengan sadis.

"Ini pria aneh waktu itu! Kau pasti memiliki hubungan dengan Jimin, kan? Katakan siapa kau?!" tanya Jieun dengan suara tinggi penuh emosi. Yoongi hanya memandanginya dengan tangan terlipat ke balik punggungnya. Memandangi wajah-wajah orang yang selalu membully Jimin dengan alasan bahwa itu sebuah hiburan sudah menjadi tradisi.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang selalu melihat kalian, menilai kalian, menentukan hidup kalian, dan memberikan hukuman untuk kalian" ucap Yoongi dengan suara dalamnya. Joy dan Irene yang awalnya terpana langsung jijik dan merasa konyol dengan perkataan Yoongi. Mereka berenam tertawa keras, satu persatu mereka melangkah maju hingga sejajar dengan Jieun.

"Ini bukan candaan, tuan aneh. Aku tanya sekali lagi siapa kau?" tanya Jieun kali ini melipat tangannya di dada. Merasa jengah dengan situasi aneh yang menyelimutinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku juga sudah menjawabnya tadi aku tidak mau mengulanginya. Aku akan memberi kalian waktu untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang selalu kalian bully, orang yang selalu ketakutan setiap kali berangkat sekolah, orang yang sudah di siksa di rumah harus kembali mengalami penyiksaan di sekolah, kalian harus minta maaf padanya" ucap Yoongi masih dengan nada dan wajah datar. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum tertawa keras secara bersamaan.

"Pria tua ini selain aneh ternyata gila" ucap Joy di sela-sela suara tawanya yang keras. Yoongi menghela nafas mendengar suara tawa keenam anak remaja tidak tahu sopan santun dan tahu diri itu.

"Yak! Itu sudah nasibnya menjadi orang miskin di sekolah elite kami. Itu adalah resiko orang yang mendapat beasiswa, yatim piatu dan miskin, lagipula bully itu sudah menjadi tradisi. Jadi, jangan meminta hal seperti itu pada kami karena kami tidak akan pernah mau" ucap Baekhyun setelah berhasil meredakan suara tawanya. Yoongi menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan enam remaja tanggung itu.

"Baik, kalian harus merasakan apa yang Jimin rasakan selama ini" ucap Yoongi mengancam, kali ini suaranya tidak terdengar main-main. Dia benar-benar ingin memberikan pelajaran bagi cecenguk tidak tahu diri seperti mereka. Matanya yang semula terlihat teduh mulai merubah menajam saat menatap Joy dan Irene.

Dua gadis tertinggi dan termungil itu terperenjat kaget. Tubuh mereka terasa kaku di tempat saat suasana di sekitarnya berubah. Bukan lahan parker di rumah sakit melainkan sebuah area hutan yang gelap, sunyi dan menyeramkan. Suasana gelap itu bagaikan sebuah tinta yang menyelubungi tubuh mereka, menutup mata mereka dengan sangat erat.

"Mworangoya? Jangan main-main dengan kami pria aneh yang tua!"

"Kalian yang tidak boleh main-main denganku"

Kedua gadis yang awalnya berteriak-teriak langsung terdiam mendengar suara serak seperti orang mabuk mengelilingi tubuh mereka. Suara serak itu semakin terdengar jelas, mereka ketakutan tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya berteriak ketakutan dan meminta tolong. Bau di sekitar mereka juga semakin aneh, bukan bau alkohol saja yang tercium tapi juga bau sex.

"Kya! Tolong! Tolong selamatkan aku!"

" _Kalian berteriak meminta tolong? Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Kalian juga harus merasakan hal itu"_

"Ampuni aku! Kya! Selamatkan aku!"

Empat orang yang tersisa merinding takut melihat teman satu genk mereka berteriak ketakutan tidak jelas, bahkan mereka sampai jatuh terduduk dan menendang udara asal-asalan seolah-olah mereka sedang melindungi diri mereka.

"Mwoya ige? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun tidak terima seraya menghampiri Yoongi tapi langkahnya terhenti saat pandangan Yoongi jatuh padanya. Tubuhnya terlem di tempat, pandangannya mengabur karena sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba menerpa pandangannya. Cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan sampai-sampai ia harus memejamkan mata begitu erat.

"Dasar miskin!"

"Anak beasiswa tapi gayanya selangit!"

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut mendengat teriakan bernada umpatan itu tertuju padanya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa pun tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau suara-suara itu berteriak ke arahnya, memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan mengejek dan jijik. Tubuhnya semakin ringan, kepalanya berdenyut sakit-sangat sakit mendengar suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Tubuhnya akhir ambruk begitu saja. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya tapi semua itu terasa percuma, suara itu malah semakin terdengar jelas.

"Jebalyo! Hentikan semua ini!"

" _Apa kau tahu saat kau mengatakan hal itu Jimin juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Dia berteriak dalam hati untuk menghentikan semua ini tapi kalian hanya diam tidak mau berhenti dan malah terus mengejeknya. Kau juga harus merasakan hal yang sama"_

Tersisa Bambam dan Jinyoung serta Jieun yang masih memasang wajah sombong nan angkuh. Menatap sebal pada teman-temannya yang bertingkah aneh karena pria tua aneh bin ajaib di depan mereka. Jieun mengibaskan tangannya diudara seakan-akan menganggap remeh Yoongi.

Bambam dan Jinyoung sudah bersiap kabur tapi langkah mereka harus terhenti karena Yoongi tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. menjentikan jari di depan wajah mereka secara bergantian, kepala mereka terhantam sangat keras bahkan suara hantaman kepala mereka seperti membuat kepala mereka seperti gong. Berdengung cukup keras dan tubuh mereka terasa lengket.

"Mwoya ige? Hyung, kenapa badanku seperti ini?"

"Ini seperti saus kacang, baunya tidak enak!"

Bambam dan Jinyoung kembali dihantam sebuah palu besar, pandangan mereka membulat sempurna melihat sebuah ember raksasa berisi saus kacang berada di atas mereka. Siap menumpahkan isinya di atas kepala mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak bersiap menghindar. Saus kacang itu menimpa tubuh mereka begitu saja.

"Bau sekali!"

" _Kalian juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini pada Jimin. Kalian membuat dia bau seperti seekor musang, kalian juga harus merasakannya"_

Kali ini Jieun mulai ketakutan. Ia benar-benar bingung kenapa teman-temannya bisa seperti itu padahal tidak ada apa pun di sekitar mereka kecuali mobil-mobil yang terparkir. Apa ini trik halusinasi yang dibuat Yoongi pada mereka? Ia melangkah mundur secara perlahan tapi langkahnya terhenti karena suara cegukan tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa-HIK-dengan-HIK-suaraku-HIK!"

Jieun mulai panic-bukan dia sudah panic dan takut luar biasa mendengar suara cegukan yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin menjadi. Yoongi yang melihat itu tersenyum miring, berdiri di hadapan Jieun dengan pandangan meremehkan, menusuk tajam tepat di hulu hatinya.

"Kau sering membuat bahan lelucon karena suara cegukan Jimin. Sekarang aku akan membuat cegukan setiap saat"

"An-HIK-dwae-HIK!"

"Sudah terlambat" ucap Yoongi dengan kepala menggeleng menolak permohonan Jieun. Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan pergi dengan santai seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan dengan membuat ilusi mengerikan seperti itu. suara teriakan mereka semakin mengencang, tersirat ketakutan dan memohon bantuan.

"Kalian tidak akan selamanya terpengaruh ilusi itu, mungkin hanya sampai pagi besok. Aku tidak sekejam kalian. Kalian juga tidak akan mengingat wajahku, kalian hanya akan meingat kalau kalian mabuk semalam. Selamat bersenang-senang" ucap Yoongi sedikit berteriak agar bisa terdengar enam remaja tanggung itu. reaksi yang ia dapat cukup mengejutkan, suara teriakan itu semakin menjadi bahkan sampai terdengar keluar area parker tapi anehnya orang-orang seakan tidak peduli dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

Kalian pasti tahu siapa pelakunya.

…

…

…

…

…

Mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan ketika berkas-berkas cahaya menembus gorden putih yang tersibak karena angina pagi yang menyejukan hingga ke tulang-tulang. Kelopak mata sipit itu mengkerut tidak senang dengan gangguan yang ditimbulkan oleh sang surya, perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris hita gelap layaknya sebuah arang, mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan retina matanya terhadap cahaya menyilaukan dari sang surya.

"Na eodiga?"

"Kau dirumahku" sebuah suara menjawab dari balik tirai gorden yang tersibak-sibak karena angin. Jimin merasa déjà vu dengan suara dan situasi yang menyelimutinya. Ia terdiam di tempat masih dengan posisi tidur, menanti si pemilik suara untuk keluar dari pesembunyiannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikkan?" tanya suara itu lagi kali ini kaki pemilik suara itu mulai terlihat. Hati Jimin kembali bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik suara itu dan pertanyaannya terjawab kalau pemilik suara itu adalah Yoongi.

Pria aneh yang menolongnya semalam, pria aneh yang juga sudah membuat perasaan aneh campur aduk di dalam hatinya, pria aneh yang mengatakan bahwa dia dalah jin Aladin milik Jimin. Pria itu adalah Yoongi. Pria aneh itu melangkah semakin maju, kedua telapak tangannya disembunyikan di saku celana panjangnya, kedua mata sipit itu menatap Jimin dengan pandangan datar-super datar malahan.

"Ahjussi" panggil Jimin dengan suara lemahnya. Menatap Yoongi yang berjalan santai menghampirinya, "Apa aku ada di rumahmu?" pertanyaan retoris Jimin langsung di jawab sebuah anggukan dari si penjawab. Jimin mengangguk kecil, lalu berusaha duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang ukuran king size itu. Bibirnya meringis merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kakinya masih sangat terasa sakit.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Tidak seberapa, ahjussi gomawo" ucap Jimin tanpa menatap wajah si penolong dengan benar. Pandangannya bergerak gelisah lalu ia hentikan pandangannya pada selimut putih yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Untuk apa? Aku adalah jin Aladinmu"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu lagi, aku tahu kau berbohong"

"Darimana? Kau tidak melihat angka atau tahun lahir dan kematianku, kan? Jangan berbohong"

"Aku tidak cegukan itu artinya aku berkata jujur dan kau yang bohong" balas Jimin masih tetap ngotot dan tidak percaya dengan Jimin. Menjudge nya dengan kata pembohong dan pembuat setiap waktu dan jujur itu hampir membuat Yoongi naik pitam. Jimin menghela nafas, menyibak selimutnya lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang menghadap Yoongi. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menelisik jauh dan menuntut.

"Kau bukan hantu karena aku tidak memiliki indra ke enam, kau juga bukan manusia melihat tindakanmu semalam seperti itu terlebih kau mengenal pria berbaju hitam itu. Ahjussi nuguseyo? Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tentang diriku sejauh itu? Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Yoongi diam tidak bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan pun dari Jimin. Tubuhnya kaku di tempat, otaknya berpikir keras mencari jawaban yang logis untuk seorang remaja tanggung berotak cerdas seperti Jimin. Tidak ada jawaban yang logis selain mengatakan bahwa dirinya Gumiho yang sama saja membuka rahasia terbesarnya.

"Kenapa ahjussi diam? Aku semakin takut padamu meskipun kau sudah menolongku semalam. Aku takut kau bagian dari mereka"

"Aku bukan bagian dari mereka"

"Lalu kau siapa?!" tanya Jimin kali ini dengan nada suara tinggi, kesal, marah dan takut berada satu ruangan dengan orang asing. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya asing tapi tetap saja ia merasa aneh, canggung dan takut. Semalam ia sudah hampir kehilangan harga diri karena aksi bully para trouble maker kelewat batas. Ia takut luar biasa sekarang.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya terpanggil untuk menolongmu"

"Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sisiku saat di jalan beberapa hari lalu? Di atap dan semalam? Apa kau bisa menjelaskan itu?" tanya Jimin penuh tuntutan ke arah Yoongi. Yang di tatap menghela nafas melihat orang yang ia tolong dengan susah payah bahkan ia harus rela mengeluarkan banyak tega di balas dengan rasa curiga seperti ini.

"Dengar," Yoongi memulai ucapannya lagi kali ini sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya agar pandangannya sejajar dengan Jimin. "Kau memang tidak pernah memanggilku, tapi aku terpanggil karena kau menginginkan pertolongan. Aku juga tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri pada saat itu" lanjut Yoongi. Pemuda mungil berstatus siswa tingkat akhir SMA itu masih menatapnya curiga.

"Manusia tidak seperti itu, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu banyak tentangku? Apa dulu kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi dengan nada suara penuh tekanan. Yoongi menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjongkok di hadapan Jimin, menggenggam kedua telapak tangan itu dan terakhir memaksa si pemuda mungil menatapnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

Mempertemukan kedua mata yang memiliki pancaran berbeda. Mata milik Yoongi yang memberikan pancaran kehangatan dan tenang, sedangkan Jimin menatap Yoongi si penolong dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban segera.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang mengendalikan alam, seseorang yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi ke depan, dan seseorang yang menjaga alam. Apa itu cukup?" tanya Yoongi balik. Jimin tidak tahu ia tersihir atau memang dirinya sudah puas dengan jawaban seperti itu, kepalanya mengangguk begitu saja sebagai tanda ia jelas dan menerima jawaban Yoongi.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, meskipun kepalaku mengangguk ada sisi di hatiku yang menga-"

Ucapan Jimin terputus melihat jari-jari putih pucat Yoongi terangkat, mengarah ke sisi kepalanya yang berhiaskan surai hitam lembut, mengelusnya dan merapihkannya. Jimin terpaku, pandangannya menelusuri cara Yoongi memandangi dirinya apa seperti binatang atau manusia. Dan jawabannya bukan keduanya melainkan menatapnya sebagai seorang Park Jimin.

"Jangan memikirkan apa pun, kau harus banyak istirahat agar kondisimu cepat pulih. Aku akan membawakanmu obat dan sarapan" ucap Yoongi diakhiri dengan senyum simpul. Pria berambut hitam kelam itu bangkit dan berjalan keluar, tinggal tiga langkah lagi namun langkahnya harus terhenti lagi karena sebuah pertanyaan mengejutkan keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Apa ahjussi Gumiho yang terkenal itu?"

…

…

Pemuda berwajah manis itu berpakaian casual dengan turtle neck serta sweater cokelat berdiri memandangi pintu gerbang sebuah mansion dengan seksama. Mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah permen karet semakin beringas menyadari fakta satu hal bahwa anak didiknya di sekolah tinggal di sebuah mansion besar seperti ini tapi di keterangannya menyatakan bahwa dia miskin dan yatim piatu.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang" umpat pemuda manis berstatus guru baru mata pelajaran BK itu, Kim Taehyung atau V. di hari pertama ia seharusnya bekerja sebagai guru malah ditugaskan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini karena permintaan anak senator sekolah tempat ia bekerja.

Tapi ada benarnya juga, ia memang harus tahu apa benar siswa bernama Park Jimin itu benar-benar sakit atau menghindari mata pelajaran tertentu. Dan sekarang ia menemukan fakta baru bahwa anak itu tinggal di mansion besar.

"Tapi saat aku melihat wajahnya dia bukan pembohong, apa peretas GPS ku mulai rusak?" tanya Taehyung bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas, mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya yang lain berwarna putih, menatap mansion itu sekali lagi lalu ponselnya.

"Aku tidak salah, anak itu menyembunyikan sesuatu" gumam Taehyung lagi. Jari berkulit tan itu terangkat berniat menekan bel namun niatnya tersebut terhenti melihat seseorang yang keluar dari mansion itu. raut wajah yang masih sama, pucat, datar, kurang saraf dan cara berpakaiannya juga sama, serba hitam.

Pria itu membawa sekantung plastic besar-sepertinya sampah-, di tangannya yang lain sedang menggenggam sebotol susu rasa pisang, dia meminumnya dengan gaya super sexy dan tampan di mata Taehyung. Pria tanpa nama-bagi Taehyung, tapi bagi kita pria itu adalah SeokJin.

"Ige mwoya?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada suara yang cukup keras bahkan SeokJin sampai mendongak. Pandangan matanya membulat melihat pemuda manis bernama V itu ada di depan mansionnya. Buru-buru SeokJin berlari masuk ke dalam namun langkahnya terhenti karena Taehyung berteriak cukup kuat di depan pagarnya.

"YAK! Kembali dan berikan cerminku!"

SeokJin berdecak, mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu berbalik menghampiri Taehyung dan membuka gerbangnya. Taehyung memandanginya dengan sebal, tangannya terlipat di dada memandangi SeokJin dengan pandangan layaknya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Kau gunakan untuk apa cerminku? Kau pasti tidak menggunakannya"

"Aku menggunakannya"

"Geotjimal, kalau kau menggunakan cermin itu seharusnya kau sadar kau sedang sakit"

SeokJin mengernyit bingung, otaknya berputar berusaha menerna maksud kalimat Taehyung. Sakit? Apa maksudnya warna kulitnya yang pucat? Kepalanya lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak, ia tidak sakit. Taehyung mengernyit heran, mencoba menyentuh kening SeokJin tapi pria berbahu lebar itu langsung beringsut mundur seperti menghindar.

"Jangan sentuh aku" tolak SeokJin seraya membuat tanda silang besar di depan muka Taehyung. Sementara yang diperlakukan seperti itu menganga lebar, tidak percaya jika pria tampan tanpa nama ini bersikap berlebihan hanya karena ia berniat menyentuh kening itu. apa dia mengidap kusta sampai-sampai tidak mau di sentuh.

"Heol! Aku baru pertama kali seperti ini, benar-benar pertama kali ada pria yang menolakku. Kau juga pria pertama yang berbohong padaku. Kau juga satu-satunya pria yang sakit tapi tetap tampan" ucap Taehyung dengan wajah berputar dan bibir mengerucut lucu, ada penekanan keras di kata tampan yang membuat SeokJin terpaku.

Ia terpaku melihat wajah itu bersinar secara ajaib saat tersenyum dan mimik wajah itu begitu lucu dan cantik. Cantik, meskipun dia pria tapi menurut SeokJin dia cantik, sangat cantik. Senyum itu begitu lebar, sangat manis, ceria, dan berbentuk kotak.

Taehyung mengkerut heran melihat SeokJin menatapnya begitu intens, terpusat pada wajah terutama bibirnya. Pemuda manis itu berdecak, menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan SeokJin yang langsung membuat cahaya di wajah Taehyung menghilang.

"Waeyo? Aku ini sedang marah padamu tapi kau memandangiku seperti ingin menerkamku, kau ini sebenarnya siapa, tuan menangis?" tanya Taehyung sedikit kesal. Kali ini SeokJin yang mengernyit bingung.

"Tuan menangis? Aku tidak menangis"

"Kau berbohong lagi, saat pertemuan kita beberapa hari lalu kau menangis saat menatapku hanya karena aku mengambil cermin itu lebih dulu. Kau juga tidak mau memberitahuku namamu padahal aku sudah memberitahukan namaku. Jadi, aku ingin bertanya siapa namamu" ucap Taehyung mencerocos SeokJin dengan berbagai kalimat yang menjurus pedas.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, di mansion ku?" tanya SeokJin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Taehyung berdecak sebal melihat SeokJin mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang mengarah ke nama sip ria berbahu lebar itu.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan aku tidak suka itu tapi kali ini aku maafkan. Jika hal itu terjadi lagi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, camkan itu" ucap Taehyung sedikit mengancam dan anehnya SeokJin sedikit takut mendengar ancaman dari manusia seperti itu. Taehyung mengambil nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto dari tasnya.

"Apa kau mengenal siswa dari SMA DooJoon, bernama Park Jimin. Apa dia saudaramu?" tanya Taehyung kali ini dengan wajah serius. SeokJin mengamati foto itu, matanya membulat sempurna melihat objek yang tertecetak di foto itu. Foto dari siswa SMA yang ia dan gumiho brengsek itu selamatkan semalam. Dan orang yang sama yang pernah ia temui sepuluh tahun lalu.

Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu dimana ia bertemu seorang anak kecil berrambut hitam dan bermata sipit.

" _Ahjussi nuguseyo?"_

 _Tangannya yang sedang mencengkram leher seorang manusia melemas melihat seorang anak kecil memergokinya. Anak kecil itu terlihat ketakutan melihat dirinya menghisap darah dari leher secara langsung. Plastic yang digenggam anak itu terjatuh begitu saja, takut dan terkejut melihat makhluk yang selau ada di dongeng dan film-film benar-benar ada._

" _Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya SeokJin dengan mulut masih penuh darah, dengan santai ia menjatuhkan mayat pria paruh baya itu ke tanah. Menghampiri si anak kecil yang benar-benar ketakutan luar biasa. SeokJin sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia sedang berada dalam bentuk vampire, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya karena sekarang ia sedang dalam bentuk bayangan hitam bukan manusia normal._

 _Anak kecil itu aneh._

" _Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa melihatku? Kau ini apa?"_

" _Plastiknya jatuh ak-"_

" _Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau siapa?"_

 _Anak kecil itu beringsut mundur dan mulai berlari namun dia kalah cepat dari SeokJin. Pria berkebangsaan vampire itu menatap anak kecil itu curiga, menjulurkan tangannya berniat menyentuh si anak kecil namun harus tertahan oleh seorang tangan wanita._

" _Dia bukan mangsamu"_

"Tuan Menangis!"

SeokJin tercekat mendengar suara Taehyung yang begitu kuat. Ia bisa melihat Taehyung semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal, menarik foto itu lagi lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau mengenal anak didikku?"

"Eoh, dia kenalan roommate ku. Hanya kenalan tidak lebih karena kami menolongnya semalam dari tindak pemerkosaan"

"Mwo?!"

…

Yoongi terkesip. Ia berbalik menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya. Tidak ada yang bicara. Jimin menatapnya masih penuh rasa curiga dan tuntutan. Semenatara Yoongi terpaku tanpa ekspresi tapi bedanya dari yang semalam atau beberapa menit lalu air wajah Yoongi begitu keruh.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi tanpa berniat mendekati Jimin lagi. Menatap siswa SMA itu dengan pandangan terkejut dan balik menyelidik. Sementara yang ditatap menggulung seragam SMA yang masih melekatnya, memperlihatkan sebuah tanda gigitan di tangannya, sebuah gigitan ular yang cukup besar.

"Saat itu aku demam, usiaku tiga tahun saat itu. Ibuku tidak memiliki uang untuk membawaku berobat, dia sudah pasrah jika aku akan pergi ke alam lain namun seekor ular berbisa datang dan mengigitku tapi bukan untuk membunuh tapi menyembuhkanku. Seketika aku langsung sembuh bahkan bisa berbicara lancar dan anehnya aku mengerti apa yang diucpakan ular itu dan ular itu mengerti ucapanku"

Yoongi mengernyit bingung, melangkakan kakinya ke tempat ia berdiri tadi. menarik tangan itu dan menatap bekas lukanya lekat-lekat, ini bukan gigitan ular pada umumnya. Ada yang aneh dengan gigitan ular ini.

"Wae? Apa ahjussi tahu sesuatu? Jika ahjussi tahu sesuatu ahjussi pasti Gumiho itu, calon suamiku karena aku adalah istri Gumiho yang ada di ramalan dan ular itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku adalah calon istri Gumiho yang dipilih oleh langit, karena alasan itu juga aku mendapat tiga penyakit kutukan aneh" ucap Jimin dengan nada bicara sendu. Ia selalu sedih setiap kali membahas penyakit anehnya itu yang disebabkan ia adalah istri dari Gumiho keparat itu yang kemungkinan besar adalah Yoongi.

Pria itu mendengarkan penjelasan Jimin dengan seksama, tidak tertinggal satu informasi pun. Ia menjauhkan tangan Jimin, menatap pemuda bermarga Park itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Tangannya mengepal kuat merasakan getaran aneh pada sembilan panah yang menusuk dirinya, entah kenapa selalu begini padahal malam ini bukan bulan purnama.

"Ahjussi belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa ahjussi Gumiho itu?"

"Jika kau memang benar calon istrinya kau seharusnya melihat _itu"_ ucap Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan menilai. Pemuda manis itu mengernyit heran dengan ucapan Yoongi yang tidak jelas. "Kau seharusnya melihat _itu_ "

"Aku tidak memerlukan jawaban seperti itu. Jawab pertanyaanku, apa ahjussi Gumiho itu?"

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di gerbang mansion Yoongi. SeokJin dan Taehyung saling menatap, SeokJin dengan pandangan terkejut karena baru sadar dengan sosok bernama Park Jimin itu, sementara Taehyung menatap penasaran tentang siapa SeokJin dan siapa namanya-karena Taehyung tidak tahu namanya-, satu hal lagi tentang siswa bernama Park Jimin itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang disembunyikan anak didiknya itu.

" _Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?"_ -Taehyung.

" _Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?"_ -Yoongi.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Silahkan dilanjut ya, *emotsenyum***


	4. Chapter 4

**BGM (DNA-BTS, Confession-Yesung SJ ft Chanyeol EXO, Growing Pains-Cold Cherry, Star and Sun-Kei & Tree-Yang Yooseob)**

Sepuluh tahun lalu…

Pria paruh baya dengan kepala nyaris botak itu tersenyum mengerikan ke arah seorang gadis SMA yang nampak ketakutan melihatnya. Pikiran kotor langsung menyerang otaknya, ditambah pengaruh alkohol membuat isi kepalanya hanya berisi tentang bagaimana nikmatnya tubuh anak SMA itu. tanpa pikir panjang pria itu menerjang si gadis yang berteriak meminta tolong, tapi itu percuma karena pria paruh baya itu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gang sempit dan gelap.

"Tolong! Tolong selamatkan aku!"

"Tidak ada yang mendengarmu, anak manis"

Pria paruh baya itu hampir saja bisa menyentuh seragam anak SMA itu jika saja sebuah bayangan hitam tidak muncul di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua terperenjat kaget, si anak SMA segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Dasar! YAK! KAU KENAPA TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU?!"

Bayangan hitam itu memunculkan sosoknya yang asli. Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam, memiliki bahu lebar dan tinggi yang lumayan. Pria itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menunjukannya pada pria paruh baya setengah sadar dan emosi itu.

"Jung InJoo, seorang buronan puluhan kasus pemerkosaan. Aku tidak mau meminum darah seorang pemerkosa tapi aku benar-benar lapar" ucap pria itu yang kita ketahui bernama SeokJin dengan santai menarik leher pria paruh baya itu dan menancapkan kedua taringnya sedalam-dalamnya. Teriakan pria paruh baya itu benar-benar melengking hebat karena kesakitan, tangannya berusaha menjauhkan SeokJin tapi tenaganya terkuras habis bersamaan dengan darah segera mengalir keluar dari luka di lehernya.

BRUK

"Ahjussi nuguseyo? Apa yang ahjussi lakukan?"

SeokJin terkejut setengah mati melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri mematung dengan mata membulat, tubuh bergetar ketakutan melihat dirinya masih asik menghisap darah mangsanya. Mata SeokJin berkilat tajam dan bingung dengan anak kecil yang ia yakini manusia bukan vampire seperti dirinya.

Ia tidak akan pernah terlihat oleh manusia lain jika sedang berburu seperti ini kecuali pada korbannya, yang bisa melihatnya berburu hanya kaum vampire, makhluk-makhluk lain. Tapi baru pertama kali ini ia tahu bahwa manusia yang bukan mangsanya bisa melihat dirinya sedang berburu.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya SeokJin dengan mulut masih penuh darah, dengan santai ia menjatuhkan mayat pria paruh baya itu ke tanah. Menghampiri si anak kecil yang benar-benar ketakutan luar biasa. SeokJin sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia sedang berada dalam bentuk vampire, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya karena sekarang ia sedang dalam bentuk bayangan hitam bukan manusia normal.

Anak kecil itu aneh.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa melihatku? Kau ini apa?"

"Plastiknya jatuh ak-"

"Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau siapa?"

Anak kecil itu beringsut mundur dan mulai berlari namun dia kalah cepat dari SeokJin. Pria berkebangsaan vampire itu menatap anak kecil itu curiga, menjulurkan tangannya berniat menyentuh si anak kecil namun harus tertahan oleh seorang tangan wanita.

"Dia bukan mangsamu"

SeokJin berdecak sebal melihat tangan putih milik si wanita itu begitu kaut mencengkramnya hingga terasa panas. ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam pada sosok wanita itu yang sudah berani-beraninya mengganggu acara makan malamnya.

"Dia memang bukan mangsaku, tapi dia sudah melihatku berburu. Peraturan pertama bangsa vampire adalah jangan sampai kau terlihat manusia yang bukan buruanmu, jika dia melihatku dia buruanku" ucap SeokJin membela diri, menatap anak kecil itu yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung wanita bergaun merah dan memiliki bibir semerah darah.

"Dia bukan mangsa, dia seorang manusia biasa tapi dia memiliki takdir langit yang bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk mitologi dan dongeng, salah satunya kau"

SeokJin berdecak sebal melihat wanita itu membela anak kecil itu. Wanita itu menatap SeokJin tajam lalu beralih menatap anak kecil yang bersembunyi di punggungnya, mengelus dengan sayang pipi bulat itu lalu menepuk punggungnya guna menenangkannya.

"Pergilah, ahjumma yang akan mengurus ahjussi hitam itu" ucap wanita itu memberi perintah yang langsung ditururi oleh anak kecil tadi. setelah pergi, wanita itu menghampiri SeokJin dan memberikannya sebuah surat dengan stempel warna merah di depan amplopnya.

"Kau mendapat surat peringatan"

"Wae? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan!" ucap SeokJin membela diri. Wanita itu berdecak, menggeplak kepala vampire itu dengan sadis dan begitu kuat sampai-sampai SeokJin meringis kesakitan.

"Kau itu sudah salah karena memberi tanda sebuah gigitan tanpa sadar di leher anak keci tidak bersalah. Kau juga sudah terlihat oleh manusia selain buruanmu, jika hal ini terjadi lagi aku pastikan hukumanmu bertambah" ancam wanita itu lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan SeokJin yang benar-benar meringis kesakitan karena geplakan si wanita begitu menyakitkan, sangat malahan.

"Dasar, nenek!"

… … …

… … …

SeokJin terkesip dengan nada suara Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. Pemuda berwajah manis itu bahkan mengeluarkan sebuah alat recorder untuk merekam suara, seperti seorang jurnalis yang melakukan aksi wawancara.

"Jelaskan, dari A-B"

"Aku tidak tahu secara rinci karena aku dipaksa ikut menemani si penolong sesungguhnya. Saat kami datang Jimin ada di dalam mobil bersama dua siswa SMA lain dan sedang berusaha menelanjangi Jimin. Kami menolongnya dan sedikit melukai mereka" ucap SeokJin seadanya. Taehyung mengkerut heran, sepertinya ada kejadian yang terlompati. Mungkin karena SeokJin tidak sepenuhnya terlibat, ia harus bertemu dengan penolong muridnya yang sesungguhnya.

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengan penolong muridku itu" ucap Taehyung meminta dan hampir saja nyelonong masuk jika saja SeokJin tidak merentangkan tangannya menahan langkah Taehyung. Yang di tahan mengernyit bingung, menatap kesal ke arah SeokJin karena menghambat pekerjaannya. Tangannya terlipat di dada, matanya menelusuri dan menelisik SeokJin lebih jauh.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau tidak boleh masuk! Andwae!"

…

Jimin menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi yang juga terlihat bingung karena ucapan yang keluar dari mulut siswa SMA itu begitu lancar dan terlebih dia memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama seperti di ramalan nenek tua itu.

Calon istrinya akan datang dengan cara tidak terduga, kau akan menjadi penolong abadinya di saat dia sedang kesusahan dan saat itu lah kau bertemu dengan calon istrimu. Tapi dia juga akan datang padamu saat kau kesusahan lebih tepatnya mengarah ke panah yang menancap di dadamu.

Calon istri yang juga ikut merasakan kutukan abadimu dengan menyimpan begitu banyak duka. Duka segala malam yang menyerap di dalam tubuh layaknya sebuah spons. Menyerap duka gelap seperti tinta dengan ganas, menyerap seluruhnya. Dia menyimpan tiga duka paling hitam yang bahkan manusia tidak akan sanggup memanggulnya.

Tapi dia bisa karena dia calon istri Gumiho. Calon istri yang membawa kebahagian tapi juga kedukaan yang jauh lebih gelap. Saat itu terjadi malam akan semakin gelap layaknya bumi tersiram tinta cumi-cumi. Dia manusia yang hanya akan tercipta satu kali, manusia itu akan memiliki status istri seorang Gumiho sejak lahir.

Dan sekarang calon istrinya ada di hadapan dirinya.

"Ahjussi…"

"Eoh?"

"Ahjussi belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu. Jika kau memang calon istri Gumiho seharusnya kau sudah menyadari bahwa aku adalah calon suamimu"

"Berarti ahjussi adalah Gumiho itu"

"Anniya!"

Jimin mengernyit bingung dan tidak suka dengan nada bicara Yoongi yang seolah-olah membentak dirinya. Ia tidak suka dan takut mendengar suara dengan nada bentakan setiap hati, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia salah menduga jika pria aneh dan tua di hadapannya adalah Gumiho itu. calon suami yang ingin sekali ia maki karena calon suaminya itu ia mendapat tiga penyakit kutukan aneh yang sungguh membuatnya hampir gila.

Tapi anehnya ia tidak sampai gila. Mungkin karena ia sudah disiapkan menjadi calon istri Gumiho itu. Suka tidak suka ia adalah dan akan menjadi istri Gumiho suatu saat nanti.

"Kalau ahjussi bukan Gumiho itu kenapa ahjussi bertingkah sok tahu tentang Gumiho itu bagaimana. Kenapa ahjussi bertingkah seperti itu? kenapa ahjussi membuatku berharap lebih tapi ternyata membuatku terpuruk lagi? Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarku selalu begitu? Apa karena aku calon istri Gumiho itu?" tanya Jimin dengan nada memilukan bahkan bagi orang-orang yang mendengar suaranya Jimin benar-benar terlihat kasihan.

Dia seperti seorang depresi dan bingung ingin berbuat sesuatu tapi pada akhirnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya menangis dan menunggu.

"Apa ahjussi tahu apa yang ada di dalam bayanganku tadi? aku membayangkan bahwa hidupku yang kelam ini akan segera sirna setelah aku bertemu ahjussi karena aku mengira kau itu calon suamiku, si Gumiho itu. tapi nyatanya tidak, kau bukan Gumiho bahkan aku tidak yakin kau itu manusia. aku sudah membayangkan hidup bahagiaku tapi nyatanya aku di bohongi lagi… hiks!"

Jimin sebenarnya tidak mau menangis tapi jika ia menahan tangis ini maka ia akan terus-terusan cegukan. Ia tidak mau terlihat bodoh di hadapan makhluk jenis apa di hadapannya. Yoongi menghela nafas, mengambil tempat di samping Jimin. Mengelus kepala yang tertunduk ke bawah itu lalu perlahan mengarahkannya ke pundaknya.

"Uljimara"

Jimin semakin menangis. Menangisi dirinya sendiri karena ia menyukai pelukan orang asing ini. bahkan ia tidak yakin kalau Yoongi adalah orang. Ia tidak yakin dan takut, tapi ia merasa nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan ini. pria berusia ratusan tahun itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin, memeluknya semakin erat, tanpa menyadari bahwa sang keponakan melihat semua itu.

"Wae? Kenapa aku selalu diberikan beban seberat ini? Apa Tuhan membenciku? Apa Tuhan itu ada? Jika ada aku ingin bertemu dengannya kenapa aku diberikan hidup dengan beban seperti ini? Aku tidak kuat lagi, aku benar-benar tidak mau hidup lagi… hikss"

Tangisan Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi dan Yoongi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya memeluk, menepuk-nepuk dan entahlah. Ia hanya bergerak sesuai instingnya saja, ia juga tidak tahu siapa yang menggerakan tubuhnya melakukan semua ini padahal ia tidak pernah bahkan membayangkannya saja.

"Samchon?" panggil NamJoon dari arah ambang pintu. Merasa jengah sendiri melihat pamannya yang sudah tua masih bisa melakukan hal seromantis itu pada anak SMA. Ia berdecak sebal lalu masuk ke kamar tamu dengan sangat sopan sekali bahkan Yoongi atau Jimin yang sudah menjauh dari Yoongi mempersilahkan masuk.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?" tanya Yoongi memulai aksi marahnya. NamJoon nyengir lebar tanpa dosa mendengar sindiran Yoongi soal tata kramanya.

"Aku sudah menjualnya untuk membayar minumanku semalam karena Samchon mengadu pada Harabeojie soal aku menjual mansion ini dan berakibat kartu kreditku diblokir" ucap NamJoon dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Matanya melotot tajam menatap Yoongi menyalahkan. Semalam itu benar-benar memalukan karena ia harus menyerahkan kartu tanda pengenalnya sebagai jaminan bahwa ia akan membayar minuman itu besok. Yang lebih memalukanya lagi, wanita yang ia ajak minum melihat itu.

"Wajah tampanku ini mau aku taru dimana? Apa di dompet Samchon yang tebal itu tapi pemiliknya sangat pelit itu?" ucap NamJoon penuh sarkasme. Yoongi menghela nafas, menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak bergerak otomatis mengeluarkan api biru yang bisa membakar NamJoon.

"Eoh, aku baru melihatnya. Apa dia pacar Samchon? Dia sangat manis, siapa namamu?" tanya NamJoon tanpa permisi mengajak Jimin bersalaman bahkan mencium telapak tangan pemuda mungil yang tadi menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan Yoongi. Mengingat itu air muka NamJoon berubah menjadi sebal ke arah paman Gumihonya itu.

"Apa Samchon melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada si manis ini? Dasar, Samchon itu harus belajar menjadi pria sejati" ucap NamJoon dengan wajah serius, tangannya bergerak-gerak seperti pembawa acara-acara talk show berbau motivasi di TV. "Samchon harus belajar bertanggung jawab dan berani mengakui kesalahan lalu terakhir meminta maaf pada pasangan. Samchon harus menjadi pria sejati aku saja mendapat julukan pria sejati saat SMA. Jadi, Samchon jangan kalah dariku, oke?"

Yoongi menatapnya lewat lirikan mata super tajam dan langsung membuat mulut pria bermarga Kim itu terkatup rapat. Tangannya yang masih bergerak-gerak itu langsung menjadi beku lewat lirikan mata Yoongi yang tajam.

"Kau yang seharusnya belajar bertanggung jawab atas ucapanmu. Kau mau apa ke sini?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan topic pembicaraan ke awal. NamJoon beroh lalu menyerahkan sebuah nampan besar pada Yoongi yang langsung diterima oleh pamannya itu.

"Sarapannya mulai dingin, aku sudah makan duluan karena aku benar-benar lapar. Aku tidak mau menghangatkan makanan karena aku takut membuat dapurmu terbakar jadi aku berinisiatif membawa sarapan ke kamar tamu ini. wae? Apa aku salah"

"Te-"

"Anniyo" ucap Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi yang terliha tingin mengomel lagi. Ia sudah lelah dengan otaknya yang berpikir keras kenapa ia tadi bisa menangis sehebat itu terutama di depan Yoongi bahkan ia meminjam pundak Yoongi. Ia beralih mengambil nampan itu lalu meletakannya di sisi tempatnya yang masih kosong lalu menatap NamJoon dengan senyum lebar.

"Ghamsahamnida, kau sudah repot-repot membawakan sarapan ke kamar tamu seperti ini"

"Itu tidak merepotkan, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Aku NamJoon, Kim NamJoon ahli waris sah dari perusahaan Bangtan Hit" ucap NamJoon diakhiri dengan kerlingan mata genit. Jimin tersenyum kecil lalu sedikit membungkukan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Park Jimin imnida, aku siswa SMA tingkat akhir di SMA DooJoon"

NamJoon mengangguk mengerti tidak sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi penuh amarah berupa api memburu. Ia bisa mencium bau tidak enak jika Yoongi sudah mengeluarkan aura seperti itu. dengan cepat ia berjalan mundur dan mengambil langkah cepat keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Jimin.

Yoongi menghela nafas, ia lalu kembali menatap Jimin yang sedang termenung menatap sarapan berupa steak daging. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak makan seperti ini, ia tersenyum lalu menatap Yoongi yang sudah mengambil langkah cepat keluar dari kamar.

"Gomawo"

Yoongi mendengar itu. ia mendengar Jimin bergumam terimakasih, ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban sama-sama meskipun Jimin tidak tahu kalau ia mendengar bahkan membalas ucapan terimakasih Jimin.

…

SeokJin menutup pintu utama mansionnya dengan lemas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu, pikirannya menerawang mengingat peristiwa beberapa menit lalu saat Taehyung menyerah karena dirinya terus menghalangi langkah Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam menemui Yoongi. Ia masih punya pikiran untuk tidak membuat gumiho itu marah, bisa-bisa ia yang terkena kibasan ekor Gumiho nya itu.

" _Arraseo! Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi, tapi aku harap kau menghubungiku. Aku akan menunggunya" ucap Taehyung menghela nafas lelah, mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu menulis deretan angka yang sudah ia hafal sejak dulu. Tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup surat itu hingga tercipta bekas liptint yang ia kenakan di kertas itu._

" _Kau tidak suka disentuh jadi aku mengecup kertas ini sebagai ganti pipimu" ucap Taehyung lalu memasukan kertas itu ke saku mantel yang dikenakan SeokJin. Ia membungkuk hormat lalu memberikan playfull kiss nya sebelum melangkah pergi._

 _SeokJin terpaku di tempat melihat tingkah manis yang dikeluarkan Taehyung untuk dirinya. Segalanya bergerak slow motion karena Taehyung begitu manis dan ia tidak tahu lagi kata-kata apa yang bisa mendeskripsikan Taehyung tadi._

" _Bye~"_

SeokJin mengacak-acak kepalanya, mengadu kepalanya dengan pintu bercat putih itu lumayan kuat bahkan NamJoon yang berniat keluar meringis melihat kelakuan SeokJin yang jauh lebih aneh ketimbang Yoongi. Tapi SeokJin masih mending daripada pamannya itu yang membawa siswa SMA ke mansion mereka.

"Yak! Paman penyewa, kau sedang apa?"

"Katakan apa aku terlihat sakit?" tanya SeokJin balik seraya menunujuk wajahnya dengan tampan bego. NamJoon berdecak, ternyata SeokJin jauh lebih aneh ketimbang Yoongi. Ia merinding lalu keluar dari mansionnya terburu-buru seraya mengelus-elus lengannya.

"YAK! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! YAK!"

…

…

…

Suasana kelas pagi itu begitu bising. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, mulai dari gossip bahwa genk trouble maker akan bubar, hubungan Jimin, Jungkook dan Jieun, dan yang paling panas adalah gossip yang mengatakan bahwa Jimin hampir saja diperkosa semalam. Semua ocehan itu tidak jauh-jauh dari Jimin anak yang selalu dibully dan genk trouble maker. Semua ocehan itu membuat kepala sang ketua kelas pusing bukan main.

Pemuda manis dengan headphone yang menutupi telinganya mendesah kesal. Meskipun ia sudah menaikkan volume musiknya sampai ke level paling tinggi ocehan itu masih saja bisa tertangkap di telinganya.

"Kenapa mereka selalu membicarakan Jimin sejak tadi?" gumam si pemuda manis kesal. Dengan kesal ia meraih ponsel miliknya dan sebuah buku kecil mencari nomor kontak Jimin atau keluarganya dan hasilnya ia tidak menemukan apa pun, hanya sebaris kalimat tentang alamat rumah. Ia menghela nafas, batinnya mengumpat halus kenapa anak ini begitu tertutup.

"Aku harus memberikan dokumen ini" gumam si pemuda manis tersebut atau bisa dipanggil Youngjae. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke salah satu teman sekelasnya yang nampak anteng menatap keluar jendela kelas tapi ia bisa membaca raut wajah lain di wajah teman kelasnya itu.

"Jeon Jungkook"

Merasa namanya di panggil oleh suara si ketua kelas membuat Jungkook-orang yang termenung menatap jendela kelas-menolehkan kepalanya sekilas lalu membuang wajahnya jengah. Youngjae menghela nafas melihat tingkah Jungkook yang setiap hari makin menyebalkan.

"Aku memanggilmu, Jeon Jungkook"

"Terus? Apa aku harus membalasmu dengan gaya seorang babu pada tuannya? Jangan mengganggu dan cepat kau mau apa dariku" balas Jungkook tidak kalah sengit. Youngjae berdecak, menghampiri Jungkook lalu menarik kursi pria bermarga Jeon menghadap dirinya.

"Aku hanya bertanya sekali dan aku membutuhkan jawaban satu saja. Kau tahu dimana rumah Jimin?" tanya Youngjae yang langsung mendapat reaksi terkejut dari Jungkook. Pemuda manis berstatus ketua kelas itu menjauhkan tangannya lalu memperlihatkan setumpuk berkas dengan nama yang tertera Park Jimin.

"Dia mendapat banyak tawaran beasiswa ke perguruan tinggi karena bakat menyanyi dan menulis cerita dongengnya. Aku harus segera memberitahu dia tentang ini"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia target bullyku bukan teman se genkku"

"Aku pikir kau menyukainya"

Pernyataan Youngjae langsung mendapat perhatian khusus dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Mereka mulai tertarik dengan hubungan misterius Jungkook dan Jimin, bahkan Youngjae sekarang ikut turut andil dalam masalah ini. Jungkook tertawa kecil, merasa lucu dengan pernyataan Youngjae.

"Jangan membuat lelucon, aku tidak suka selera humor anak peringkat satu"

"Aku juga tidak suka gaya bicara anak trouble maker. Jadi, perbaiki ucapanmu saat sedang bicara padaku" balas Youngjae tidak kalah pedas dengan diakhiri sebuah senyum tipis. Jungkook tersenyum miring, menurunkan kakinya yang semula berada di atas meja, memajukan posisi duduknya agar dekat dengan tempat berdiri Youngjae.

"Untung kau anak orang kaya, pintar dan penyumpang besar sekolah ini. jika kau tidak memiliki kekuatan itu aku pastikan kau akan bernasib sama dengan Jimin"

"Aku tidak takut, bully saja aku. Aku tidak akan mengadukannya karena orang-orang akan mengadukannya lebih dulu pada orangtua dan kepala sekolah. Hal itu juga yang membedakanku dan Jimin" ucap Youngjae yang lebih terdengar memihak Jimin, seumur hidup baru kali ini Jungkook mendengar Youngjae bersikap memihak terhadap seseorang sampai seperti itu.

"Tidak ada orang yang mengadukannya karena dia tidak memiliki teman, koneksi dan segala macam yang kita punya. tapi sekarang dia memiliki satu, yaitu aku" lanjut Youngjae penuh percaya diri seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu mendorong pundak Jungkook agar duduk bersandar pada kursi.

"Terimakasih atas waktumu" ucap Youngjae untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia melangkah keluar kelas dengan tas tersampir di pundaknya.

"Kau akan menyesal karena ada di pihaknya!" teriak Jungkook memperingati. Youngjae tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang masih sempat-sempatnya berdebat hanya karena adu argument tadi. Ia berbalik, menatap seluruh teman sekelasnya yang juga bingung dan takjub luar biasa melihat Youngjae berniat menjadi pelindung Jimin. Pemuda dengan headphone menggantung di lehernya itu tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook sebelum sepenuhnya keluar.

Menyisakan Jungkook yang terpaku di tempat dengan kilatan mata tajam, tangan terkepal dan emosi memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Dasar jalang!"

…

…

…

"Dia itu memang benar-benar jalang!"

Umpatan kasar itu keluar begitu saja saat memandangi sebuah figura foto yang menghiasi dinding rumahnya. Foto seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam SMP, tersenyum manis di hadapan kamera seraya mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf V. Orang yang mengumpat tadi berdecih, kesal dan marah karena harta karunnya pergi entah kemana sampai detik ini belum kembali.

"Eomma! Mungkin saja dia kabur membawa uang asuransi kita" ucap gadis lain yang ikut-ikutkan kesal melihat orang yang dipanggilnya eomma itu terus-terusan mengumpat tanpa mau berbuat apa-apa. Gadis itu mengambil tempat di samping ibunya namun sang ibu-sekaligus bibi Jimin-menggeplak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kau ingin memerintahkanku mencari si jalang itu tapi kau tidak mau ikut membantu? Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung! Cepat cari sesuatu di kamarnya, siapa tahu dia menyimpan uang atau apalah" perintah sang ibu dengan nada ketus seraya menendang bokong anak perempuannya itu bergerak maju ke depan.

Si anak dengan ogah-ogahan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati Jimin dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat membuka kamar sepupunya itu.

"KYAA! EOMMA!"

…

Bukan karena Jimin tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Bukan juga karena kamar keponakannya itu tiba-tiba runtuh. Bukan juga karena mereka menemukan Jimin dengan laki-laki, tapi di dalam kamar sempit itu ia menemukan sebongkah berlian besar yang berkilau.

"Karena aku lebih tua jadi aku yang akan memegang ini" ucap sang ibu merebut berlian itu dari tengah-tengah meja. Namun kedua anaknya mengkerut protes.

"Eomma! Aku yang menemukan berlian itu jadi otomatis berlian itu milikku!" ucap anak gadisnya dengan nada tinggi. Anak laki-lakinya yang super mala situ juga ikut menyahut bahkan ia sudah hampir berhasil meraih berlian itu.

"Eomma di sini yang paling tua, mana mungkin eomma memberikan barang berharga ini pada kunyuk-kunyuk seperti kalian ini!" balas sang ibu tidak mau kalah. Anak gadisnya berkacak pinggang, berusaha sebisa mungkin berlian itu yang sudah pergi kabur bersama dengan sang pemegang.

"Eomma! Eomma itu milikku!"

"Bukan milik dia tapi milikku!"

Youngjae yang berniat mengetuk pintu pagar rumah bercat putih itu terperenjat kaget, matanya menatap aneh wanita tua, gadis menor dan seorang pria mengantuk. Apa mereka orang-orang yang selama ini mengasuh Jimin. Yang benar saja, pemuda manis itu benar-benar kuat bisa memikul beban seberat ini seorang diri.

Ketiga orang itu berlari tidak tentu arah, tanpa menyadari Youngjae dan dua pria dewasa di belakangnya. Youngjae menghela nafas, berbalik berniat pulang ke rumahnya namun ia kembali terperenjat kaget melihat dua pria dewasa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Aish! Kkamjakya!"

"Kau!"

Salah satu dari pria dewasa itu menunjuk Youngjae dengan wajah terkejut dibuat-buat yang malah membuat pemuda manis itu bergidik ngeri. Pria dengan mata sipit itu-NamJoon menutup mulutnya terkejut, seolah-olah baru saja melihat hantu. Tangann kekarnya terangkat, mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di balik punggung Youngjae.

"Heol!"

"Heol?"

"Apa kau barusan jatuh?" tanya NamJoon mengambil tempat pria di sebelahnya-Yoongi sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan langsung dengan Youngjae. Yoongi sendiri memutar bola matanya malas melihat gombalan murahan dari si keponakan cap kaki lima playboy nya.

"Anni, waeyo?" jawab dan tanya sekaligus Youngjae. Wajah khawatir NamJoon langsung berubah menjadi senyum seorang player seraya menjulurkan telapak tangan yang berisi kartu namanya.

"Aku pikir kau malaikat tak bersayap yang jatuh dari langit. Aku khawatir sekaligus bahagia, aku adalah Kim NamJoon aka RapMonster kau juga bisa memanggilku hyung" gombalan khas seorang Kim NamJoon itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kerlingan genit. Yoongi yang jengah dan merasa waktunya terbuang percuma mendorong sang keponakan menjauh.

Youngjae yang merasa jengah dan risih menatap tajam dan curiga ke arah Yoongi dan NamJoon. Pandangannya terpaku cukup lama menelusuri wajah pria tua dan aneh di hadapannya, mulai dari sepatu, celana, pakaian, mantel, arloji dan warna rambut. Hampir sema warna yang melekat di tubuhnya dominan gelap.

"Aneh," gumam Youngjae dengan suara pelan, melangkah mundur menjauhi Yoongi yang terpaku di tempat saat beradu pandang dengan Youngjae. Bukan karena pemuda itu manis dan menatapnya tajam seperti Jimin, tapi masa depan pemuda manis itu.

" _Orang yang sedang hamil itu tidak boleh minum" ucap seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda lain. Mereka berdua minum soju bersama, wajah mereka tidak terlihat jelas tapi ada satu pria lagi yang duduk di samping mereka._

 _Youngjae ada di sana, dengan perut sedikit membuncit sedang berjalan ke meja yang sudah di tempat tiga orang itu. ternyata ada satu pria lagi yang menerima pemberian botol bir dari Youngjae._

" _Siapa bilang aku mau minum? Aku mengambilnya untuk suamiku"_

 _Suara tawa itu begitu bahagia. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah-wajah di meja itu, wajah penuh kebahagian tapi ada satu orang yang memiliki kebahagian tapi juga memiliki kesedihan._

"Chogiyo!" Yoongi berteriak mencegat tapi sayangnya Youngjae melangkah pergi dengan headphone terpasang. Sebenarnya headphone itu tidak mengeluarkan suara hanya sekedar untuk menipu tapi bagi Yoongi hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Aku tahu kau ketua kelas yang ditempati murid bernama Park Jimin. Kau datang ke sini untuk menemui Jimin memberikan formulir-formulit beasiswa dari perguran tinggi di tanganmu. Kau juga bisa mendengar suaraku, aku tahu kau tidak mendengarkan musik"

Youngjae terdiam di tempat. Ia berbalik, menatap Yoongi yang masih berwajah sama benar-benar datar. Tangan mungilnya yang berbalut mantel cokelat gelap terangkat melepas headphone miliknya, berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ahjussi, eottkhae arraseo?"

"Anggap saja sebuah kebetulan, kau mau menemuinya? Apa kau temannya?"

"Anni, aku hanya ketua kelas yang harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Apa dia tinggal bersamamu sekarang?" tanya Youngjae balik. Entah dalam seminggu ini berapa kali ia menghela nafas, meskipun suka dianggap membuang keberuntungan dan hidup tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Ia kesal sekaligus lelah dengan tingkah remaja labil jaman sekarang.

"Eoh, aku akan mengantarkanmu"

…

…

…

Jimin masih berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Tidur dalam posisi menyamping menghadap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka sehingga angin dengan nakalnya menerbangkan gorden putih itu. melihat gorden itu mengingatkan Jimin pada sosok pria tua bernama Yoongi itu. pria yang pertama kali menemuinya saat sadar, pria aneh yang keluar dari gorden putih, wajah pria itu juga datar seperti tidak mau peduli. Tapi ia tahu betul bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya Yoongi khawatir. Entahlah kenapa ia begitu percaya diri soal itu, ia sendiri bingung.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin mengernyit heran karena mendengar sebuah suara muncul dari arah pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke pintunya, matanya membulat melihat Youngjae berdiri di ambang pintu. Membawa setumpuk map di tangan kananya dan tangan kirinya masih setia bertengger di knop pintu kamar.

"Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Jimin heran seraya bangun dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Youngjae tersenyum, menutup pintu kamar itu lalu menghampiri Jimin dan duduk di pinggir ranjang tepat di samping Jimin.

"Kenalanmu yang memberitahuku, aku bertemu dia saat aku datang ke rumah bibimu. Sepertinya kau akan tinggal permanen di mansion ini, bibimu dan kedua sepupumu itu sibuk mengerjar berlian" ucap Youngjae mulai mengoceh tentang kejadian aneh tadi. Jimin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

HIK!

Youngjae menghentikan tangannya yang sedang sibuk mencari pulpen, matanya menatap Jimin yang nampak terkejut juga. Pemuda manis pecinta musik itu tersenyum kecil lalu menyerahkan map-map itu pada Jimin.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku atau pura-pura kau tahu?"

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, aku berbohong seolah-olah aku tahu" ucap Jimin dengan kepala tertunduk, menatap ke arah lain asalkan jangan Youngjae.

"Seharusnya kau bicara jujur saja" ucap Youngjae dengan suara lembut, menepuk sekilas pundak Jimin, "Meskipun begitu aku hargai kejujuranmu barusan. Aku jarang bertemu orang sepertimu, meskipun aneh dan sulit dipercaya tapi aku harus mempercayainya karena bukti nyatanya ada di hadapanku" lanjut Youngjae seraya bangun dan tersenyum lebar sepertinya.

"Jangan khawatirkan apa pun aku tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada orang lain, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Cepat sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah, aku akan meminjamkan catatanku padamu"

"Youngjae-ah" panggil Jimin dengan nada suara pelan, yang dipanggil mendongak disela-sela acaranya memasukan barang-barangnya yang tadi sempat tercecer keluar karena mencari pulpen. "Gomawo, kau orang pertama yang memperlakukanku sebagai seorang teman. Jeongmal gomawo" ucap Jimin dengan bibir terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang manis.

"Sama-sama, kau pilih saja salah satu universitas di situ. Lalu saat kau masuk berikan saja pada V sonsaengnim"

"V sonsaengnim, nuguya?" tanya Jimin merasa heran dengan nama guru yang disebutkan Youngjae. Pemuda penyuka musik itu menepuk jidatnya mendengar pertanyaan polos Jimin mengenai guru baru nyentrik mereka.

"Dia guru BK sekaligus guru yang mengawasi bidang kurikulum. Dia guru yang manis dan imut, kau harus melihatnya karena jika kau melihatnya aku pastikan kau menyukainya" ucap Youngjae mengingat kelakuan V sonsaengnim mereka yang sungguh manis dan menggemaskan.

"Aku pergi dulu, cepat sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah. Aku menunggumu" ucap Youngjae dengan senyuman lebar sebelum sepenuhnya keluar dari kamar yang akan ia tempati beberapa hari-mungkin beberapa minggu sampai ia menemukan sang bibi dan buku tabungan ibunya-.

Jimin menghela nafas, membuka map-map itu lalu tersenyum kecil membaca setiap deret kalimat yang tercetak jelas di kertas putih itu. ia senang karena buku dongeng karangannya sangat disukai beberapa penerbit, mereka melihat bakat Jimin dan menawarkan beasiswa ke universitas yang memiliki fakultas Sastra Korea terbaik.

"Eomma pasti senang karena aku meneruskan cita-cita eomma" gumam Jimin pelan, mengelus setiap deret kalimat di kertas tersebut. Bibirnya yang semula membentuk senyuman perlahan memudar, digantikan oleh bibir tipisnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mengingat ibunya yang mati karena dirinya. Ibunya mati karena menyelamatkan dirinya, ibunya pergi karena dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma? Aku sudah bisa menulis buku dongeng yang banyak disukai anak-anak. Seperti eomma dulu" ucap Jimin memeluk map-map itu, ia tidak mau mengenang kenangan menyedihkan itu tapi ia selalu teringat, terniang. Ia menangis, meraung-raung hingga tubuhnya meringkuk ke bawah mengingat senyum terakhir ibunya untuk dirinya.

Ia sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Ia selalu seperti ini, menangis tanpa bisa dihentikan saat menulis buku dongeng. Ibunya adalah seorang penulis dan bakat itu mengalir di dirinya, ia selalu menangis setiap kali membaca, menulis atau bahkan melihat sampul depan buku dongeng anak-anak. Tangisnya semakin keras, kepalanya sudah tersembunyi dibalik lututnya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

Tanpa disadari Jimin, Yoongi melihat semua itu dengan pandangan datar dan mengasihani. Ia mengasihani bocah yang diduga calon istrinya itu, masih berupa dugaan karena ia masih tidak yakin kalau bocah bernama Park Jimin itu calon istrinya. Kenapa calon istrinya harus lahir dengan duka bertubi-tubi? Apa ini yang dimaksud hukuman turun temurun yang masuk dalam kutukan?

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku?"

…

…

…

…

…

Youngjae baru saja hendak melewati ruang BK yang bersebelahan dengan ruang bidang kurikulum. Langkah pelannya harus terhenti karena guru nyentrik yang ia ceritakan pada Jimin tiba-tiba saja menariknya masuk ke dalam ruang BK tanpa aba-aba. Ia terperenjat, reflek menyentak tangan Taehyung atau V sonsaengnim dari lengannya.

"Aish, waeyo sonsaengnim? Kau membuatku jantungan" keluh Youngjae kesal. Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, menarik kedua lengan Youngjae hingga mereka berhadapan. Menatap muridnya itu dengan pandangan serius.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan murid Park Jimin itu? apa kau sudah menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah menyelidik dan sedikit mengorek informasi mengenai Jimin-Youngjae bisa mengendus bau itu.

"Waeyo? Aku bertemu dengan Jimin, bahkan aku sempat mengobrol dengan satu ahjussi dan seorang pria dewasa sekitar umur tiga puluh tahun. Satunya bernama Yoongi, satunya bernama NamJoon. Hanya itu"

Taehyung berdecak kecewa mendengar jawaban Youngjae. Ternyata pria denga kulit putih pucat itu tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jimin atau room mate nya itu. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, membuat pose berpikir yang terlihat begitu imut dan mempesona. Bahkan Youngjae terpaku beberapa detik untuk memperhatikan bagaimana bibir itu digigit lalu beralih menggigit jari telunjuknya. Dia benar-benar cantik dan sekarang menjadi guru idola seantero sekolah.

"Kau harus ke sana lagi"

"Nde?"

"Di sana ada tiga pria yang menemani Jimin. Dua sudah kau sebutkan tinggal satu pria lagi, dapatkan nomor ponsel atau apa pun. Jangan sampai gagal" perintah Taehyung mutlak tanpa bisa dibantah karena ia keburu menyeret Youngjae keluar untuk segera melaksanakan perintahnya.

Youngjae berdecak sebal, mengeluarkan ponselnya guna melihat jadwalnya hari ini apa ada bimbingan belajar atau tidak. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang berdiri di samping kirinya menatap dirinya begitu intens.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah denganku, Jeon Jungkook?"

Orang yang ditanya-Jungkook tersenyum sinis lalu maju selangkah mendekati Youngjae yang masih memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau mau ke tempat korban trouble maker itu tinggal?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu" balas Youngjae sarkasme, berbalik pergi melaksanakan tugas gurunya itu. namun, lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti karena seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang dari kejauhan. Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam, mata sipit, beberapa anting menghiasi telinganya dan memakai pakaian casual yang cocok dengan tubuhnya.

Itu seniornya dulu, senior pemimpin genk trouble maker terdahulu sebelum Jungkook. Seniornya di atas satu tahun. Senior yang sudah mengalihkan dunianya. Senior sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

"Jaebum hyung!"

Dia Jaebum. Im Jaebum lebih tepatnya.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Buru-buru Youngjae berbalik melewati koridor lain, Jungkook yang melihat kesempatan emas mengerjai Youngjae dengan sengaja menjulurkan kakinya guna menjegal Youngjae hingga pemuda itu terjatuh dengan posisi memalukan. Beberapa orang yang melihat Youngjae terjatuh tertawa keras lalu meredam suara tawanya melihat Jaebum.

"Targetmu sudah berubah" ucap Jaebum seraya adu jotos dengan Jungkook. Melirik sebentar ke arah Youngjae lalu bergegas pergi bersama Jungkook tanpa menghiraukan Youngjae. Pemuda manis itu meringis saat berusaha bangun dari posisi jatuhnya yang benar-benar menyakiti lututnya. Menatap sekali lagi ke arah Jaebum yang menghilang di balik tikungan bersama Jungkook, bersama penerus genk trouble maker.

Ia menghela nafas, "Kau tidak akan berubah" gumam Youngjae pelan.

 **To Be Continune**

 **Gimana? Nggak seberapa mirip sama Goblin, kan? Aku harap begitu. Jadi, aku double update kali ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku sama kalian semua para reader, reviewer, follow, fav, semuanya AKU UCAPIN TERIMAKASIH!**

 **Aku mau nanya boleh nggak? *nggakboleh* #pundungdipojokan# boleh lah, ya. Ini soal balesan review, aku soalnya nggak seberapa yakin pas waktu aku bales itu nyampe ke kalian nggak? Soalnya kalau nggak, kalian setuju nggak kalo bales reviewnya itu pas update chapter?**

 **Soalnya kalo nggak nyampe, aku nggak enak aja, kepikiran gitu. Terus, ada yang mau id LINE aku? Aku baru beli HP *sombong* jadi kalo ada yang mau *nggakadayangmau* #pundungdipojokan# PM aku aja dulu, ya. Nanti aku kasih tahu, terus kita bisa curcol habis-habisan atau sekedar kenalan.**

 **Aku juga mau bawa kabar bahagia, aku, kan kelas tiga SMA mau daftar kuliah rencana awal pengen di sini aja tapi aku dibolehin keluar kota! *ketawabahagia* bagi reviewer yang tinggal di kota Yogyakarta. Siap-siap ketemu aku ya, *pedebanget* *digaplokreader*. Pokoknya aku akan belajar rajin biar aku bisa ke Yogyakarta, kuliah di sana dan jadi penulis hebat karena aku rencana, bukan rencana lagi tapi udah fix ambil Sastra Indonesia.**

 **Untuk sementara ini aku udah daftar di Univ PTS di Yogya, hayo tebak nanti yang berhasil dapet piring cantik #bohongdeng#. Aku daftar di Sanatha Dharma, fakultas Sastra Indonesia, tinggal nunggu pengumuman. Tapi fokusku tetep pengen PTN ngikutin kemauan orangtuaku di UGM ambil Ilmu Budaya, doain ya semoga aku bisa masuk jalur SNMPTN atau SBMPTN nantinya, soalnya jujur aku takut ngerjain soal SBMPTN yang katanya susah itu. Jadi aku mohon doa dan semangatnya untuk aku belajar tapi tetep bisa ngelanjut ffku yang masih banyak belum selesai itu.**

 **Kok jadi curhat, ya? Pokoknya, aku ucapin terimakasih karena udah mau baca ff ini dan denger cuap-cuap tidak bergunaku. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, oke? BYE~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**BGM: That , Once Again-Mad Clown ft Kim NaYoung, Star and Sun-Kei & Growing Pains-Cold Cherry**

 **Typo bersebaran, sorry!**

* * *

Rumah mewah dan megah atau biasa disebut mansion itu kembali ia datangi. Pemuda manis dengan marga Choi itu berdehem sebentar sebelum menekan bel beberapa kali. Menunggu beberapa detik bahkan menit tapi tetap tidak ada balasan. Ia mengkerut heran, sekali lagi ia memastikan bahwa mansion yang ia datangi benar. Mansion yang ditunjukan ahjussi bernama Yoongi itu kemarin.

"Jimin! Park Jimin? Apa ada orang di dalam?" tanya pemuda manis bernama lengkap Choi Youngjae itu cukup kuat bahkan bisa terdengar siapa pun yang ada di balik pagar. Tapi tetap tidak ada balasan, sama sekali tidak ada.

"Ini belum terlalu malam, tapi kenapa seperti tidak ada orang?" gumam Youngjae seraya melirik arloji hitam putih yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ini belum terlalu larut malam untuk seorang pria dewasa, bahkan ini masih sore bagi sebagian orang tapi kenapa mansion di hadapannya ini seperti tidak ada orang.

"Kau mencari seseorang?"

Youngjae menoleh ke belakang, menemukan seorang pria bermantel hitam-lebih tepatnya semua berwarna hitam- berdiri membawa dua kantung besar belanjaan. Ia tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat pada pria hitam itu namun reaksi yang ia dapat cukup mengejutkan. Si pria bergerak mundur seraya menatap Youngjae tajam.

Yang di tatap tersenyum kikuk lalu memberikan beberapa buku pada pria berbaju serba hitam itu. "Aku teman Park Jimin, orang yang tinggal di sana juga. Itu semua catatan pelajaran untuk hari ini" ucap Youngjae seraya tersenyum lebar dan ramah.

Pria itu-SeokJin-si vampire yang lebih mirip nyamuk itu mengangguk paham lalu menerima tumpukan buku itu dengan hati-hati jangan sampai bersentuhan dengan Youngjae. Anak SMA tingkat akhir itu semakin mengernyitkan keningnya heran dan bingung.

"Apa kau namjachingu anak bernama Park Jimin itu?" tanya SeokJin dengan pandangan curiga, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Yoongi begitu perhatian pada Jimin beberapa waktu lalu. Dan kemungkinan besar anak itu calon istri Gumiho itu cukup besar, mengingat tiga penyakit aneh-lebih mirip kutukan-diderita oleh Jimin sejak lahir.

"Anniyo! Aku hanya teman, bahkan kami baru berteman. Aku sudah memiliki namjachingu"

"Geotjimal"

Gantian Youngjae yang menatap SeokJin dengan pandangan bingung dan curiga. Pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan begitu dalam, seolah-olah akan mencukil kedua bola matanya keluar dari tempatnya. Pria itu seolah-olah sedang membaca pikirannya, mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi otaknya.

"Terserah kau, pergilah ini sudah malam" SeokJin berujar seraya menggerakan tangannya mengusir Youngjae. Anak remaja itu menghela nafas, membungkuk hormat pada SeokJin sebelum pergi.

Meninggalkan makhluk penghisap darah itu menatap punggung mungilnya dengan pandangan teduh dan sebuah senyuman simpul. "Sepertinya kau mendapat sebuah akhir bergenre happy ending" ucap SeokJin sebelum masuk ke dalam mansionnya.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Mulutnya terus mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya, setelah berhasil membuat balon berwarna pink yang cukup besar orang itu membuang permen karetnya ke bawah begitu saja.

"Kau tinggal di sini"

…

…

…

…

…

Pagi hari ini berbeda dengan pagi hari yang biasa ia jalani. Pagi yang biasa ia jalani diawali dengan berlari ke kamar mandi, lalu ke dapur, memasak, makan secepat yang ia bisa sebelum ia terkena omelan atau bahkan pukulan dari bibinya. Itu pagi yang biasa ia jalani setiap hari tapi hari ini berbeda. Ia menjalani pagi yang begitu diidam-idamkan dirinya sejak dulu, tanpa harus berlari terburu-buru ke kamar mandi lalu memasak. Ia tidak melakukan itu.

Ia bahagia tapi ia juga merasakan perasaan asing dan aneh merasakan semua ini. Ia menghela nafas berat di pagi hari cerah seperti ini, pandangannya lalu turun pada pergelangan kakinya yang sudah sembuh secara ajaib dalam semalam. Aneh, bukan? Padahal dengan sangat jelas ia masih mengingat bagaimana rasa sakit dan ngilu di pergelangan kakinya akibat terkilir waktu itu. tapi semua rasa sakit itu menghilang begitu saja ketika ia bangun.

"Aneh tapi ajaib" gumam ia-Jimin seraya duduk bersandar pada kursi santai di kamar tamunya. Menyentuh pergelangan kakinya sekali lagi, memastikan pandangan dan sensor rasa sakitnya masih berfungsi baik. Memang masih berfungsi sangat baik mata dan sensor rasa sakitnya tapi semua ini tidak masuk akal dan logika.

"Kenapa kau menatap pergelangan kakimu seperti itu?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia menoleh, terkejut setengah mati melihat seseorang yang pernah ia temui sepuluh tahun lalu sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Pria itu-SeokJin menatap pergerakan Jimin dengan pandangan datar dan bosan. Ia maju mendekati remaja SMA tingkat akhir sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi sepiring roti, susu dan beberapa tumpuk buku.

"Makan dan bacalah buku catatan dari temanmu yang bernama Choi Youngjae itu" perintah SeokJin yang langsung diterima Jimin. Pemuda manis bertubuh pendek itu menerima nampan itu dengan cepat tanpa menatap mata SeokJin sama sekali.

SeokJin menghela nafas melihat tubuh Jimin sedikit bergetar saat berhadapan dengan dirinya. Dengan seorang vampire yang dulu pernah dia lihat sedang menghisap darah, heol! Siapa yang tidak trauma mengingat kejadian mengerikan dan diluar logika seperti itu.

"Kau mengingatku?"

"Ahjussi nuguseyo? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

HIK!Jimin menggigit bibirnya sendiri, merasa takut dan terintimidasi dengan tatapan SeokJin yang semakin menusuknya dalam. Ia tahu ia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong tapi ia tetap melakukan itu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang takut dan bingung.

"Kau masih tidak berubah, kau masih suka mengalihkan perhatian"

"Nde! Aku mengingat ahjussi! Ahjussi vampire yang waktu itu, kan? Aku masih dan sangat mengingat jelas bagaimana kau menghisap darah penjahat itu. kau mau apa sekarang? Menghisap darahku? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya"

SeokJin bersiul mendengar kalimat penuh percaya diri seperti itu keluar dari mulut Jimin dengan snagt lancar bahkan remaja labil itu berani menatap dirinya. Menatap dirinya seperti menantang dan membuktikan ucapan Jimin.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa pun" ucap SeokJin dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi. Tubuhnya yang semula berada satu meter dari tempat Jimin duduk sekarang pria itu tepat ada di hadapannya. Menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga ia berdiri dengan posisi yang begitu dekat dengan SeokJin. Nafasnya tercekat merasakan hawa dingin menelusup masuk dan mulai menyelimutinya.

"Aku hanya bermain-main Gumiho sialan" geram SeokJin seperti orang kesakitan. Tangannya yang semula mencengkram lengan Jimin perlahan mengendur dan terlepas. Jimin bernafas lega, beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, matanya membulat menemukan Yoongi sudah ada di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat ke belakang.

"Kau membuat dia takut"

"Aku hanya bercanda, dia terlalu percaya diri dan sok tidak takut. Aku kesal melihat manusia seperti itu" bela SeokJin sambil tangannya meremat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit karena Yoongi tiba-tiba saja mengiriminya sebuah suara Gong besar di kedua telinganya.

Jimin memperhatikan itu dalam diam. Ia lalu menatap Yoongi yang masih sama berwajah datar, tiba-tiba saja lamput di otaknya menyala dengan snagat terang menyadari satu hal dan itu berkaitan dengan geraman SeokJin barusan.

"Kau tidak bisa menyakiti atau memangsa istri seorang Gumiho"

"Arrasseo! Aku hanya bercanda, kau membuat suara Gong banyak sekali di telingaku. Kepalaku sakit sekali, sialan!" umpat SeokJin sambil berjalan mundur keluar, meninggalkan Jimin yang terpaku di tempat merasa tidak percaya dengan hipotesisnya yang akurat seratus persen.

Ia mengubah posisinya dari membelakangi Yoongi menjadi berdiri di samping calon suaminya itu. kedua matanya sudah berkilat tajam, marah dan kecewa setiap kali melihat wajah datar calon suaminya itu.

"Aku benar. Kau Gumiho, kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya sejak awal?" tanya Jimin dengan suara serak menahan tangis dan emosi. Ia bisa melihat Yoongi menghela nafas, melepas lipatan tangannya dan berniat menyentuh kedua lengan Jimin namun segera ia tepis begitu saja.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa ahjussi baru mengatakannya? Apa ahjussi sengaja? Ahjussi sengaja membuatku seperi orang bodoh karena tidak menyadari takdirku sendiri? Jawab! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" teriak Jimin diakhiri dengan suara tangis. Tangannya terangkat memukul-mukul dada bidang Yoongi sekuat yang ia bisa, kembali menangis sesegukan dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan di hadapan takdirnya.

"Aku ragu kalau kau adalah calon istriku yang dikatakan seperti di dalam ramalan itu. selama ini aku mencari tahu tentang kau, alasan kenapa kau bisa memanggilku saat mengeluarkan darah dan alasan kenapa kau bisa memanggilku malam itu meskipun kau tidak mengeluarkan darah. Kau memang calon istriku"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu berbohong dan menghindar setiap kali aku bertanya apa kau Gumiho?"

"Aku tidak merasa bersalah dalam masalah ini"

Jimin menahan nafas mendengar kalimat itu. bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan berbagai umpatan halus mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bersalah. Jari-jari mungilnya bergerak menghapus air matanya, menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan emosi dan amarah.

"Meskipun begitu kau bukan calon istriku"

"Waeyo? Apa karena aku miskin, yatim piatu dan mempunyai tiga penyakit kutukan? atau karena aku tidak cantik?"

"Anniya!"

"Geotjimal! Kau mengatakan itu saat aku bertanya apa kau Gumiho!"

"Ndo yeppo" ucap Yoongi dengan suara tenang menatap lurus ke kedua bola mata Jimin. Pemuda manis bermarga Park itu menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan berair dengan sorot tajam penuh amarah. Ia menarik nafas panjang, berjalan ke arah tempat tasnya berada. Menggendongnya lalu bergerak dengan cepat pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan sama sekali tatapan datar Yoongi yang sarat akan makna. Pria bermarga Min itu bergerak maju berniat mengejar Jimin, namun ego dan logikanya menahan langkahnya. Namun, sekali lagi ia melawan ego dan logiknya, berlari sangat cepat mengejar Jimin yang sudah berada di depan pagar bersiap pergi. Ia menarik lengan Jimin cukup kasar, membalik tubuh mungil itu hingga berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Wae?! Kau mau bicara apa? Kebohongan lagi? Ahjussi ingin memberiku harapan lagi?" tanya Jimin dengan suara berteriak penuh emosi. Matanya merah efek menangis berlebihan dan angin yang berhembus sangat kencang di sekitar mereka. Bibirnya bergetar menahan suara tangisnya yang begitu memalukan, ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan orang ini.

"Aku tidak berbohong soal perkataan yang sebelumnya, kau itu memang cantik. tapi bukan hanya itu yang aku cari, aku Gumiho yang sudah hidup lebih dari delapan ratus tahun. Aku tidak mencari wanita atau pemuda cantik tapi aku mencari calon istriku."

Jimin tertegun di tempat mendengar kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Yoongi ucapakan selama ini. tangannya yang masih di genggam oleh Yoongi semakin menguat namun tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, ia lebih fokus menelisik lebih jauh tentang sosok Gumiho di hadapannya ini.

"Calon istriku adalah orang yang cantik, tapi aku tidak akan melihat kecantikannya. Dia lahir karena memiliki sebuah tujuan hidup yaitu menjadi istri seorang Gumiho dan dia harus melihat sesuatu yang harusnya dilihat oleh seorang calon istri Gumiho. Dan kau tidak memilikinya"

Hati Jimin terasa seperti ditusuk berkali-kali terutama dikalimat terakhir Yoongi. Ia merasa hidupnya yang sudah penuh duka ini semakin terasa penuh duka dan begitu gelap. Ia sudah tidak menangis, air matanya sudah habis dipergunakan selama ini oleh dirinya untuk menangis. Sekarang hatinya yang menangis meraung-raung.

"Kau selalu berbicara seperti itu, kau mengalihkan topic pembicaraan dengan tutur katamu. Jika kau berlari dari lantai tiga ke depan gerbang hanya untuk mengatakan itu, kau membuang tenagamu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, ahjussi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jimin bergegas keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti sejauh satu meter dari pagar rumah Yoongi yang masih terbuka. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mengangkat kepalanya berusaha mencegah air matanya mengalir. Kenapa ia merasa sedih dan menangis saat meninggalkan mansion besar itu? toh, itu bukan mansionnya. Itu bukan rumahnya dan orang yang tinggal di dalam rumah itu bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Brengsek!"

HIK!

Jimin terkejut. Matanya membulat mendengar suara cegukannya terdengar cukup keras bahkan ia yakin kalau Yoongi mendengar suara cegukannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berusaha meredam suara cegukannya yang semakin menjadi. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang ia segera berlari meninggalkan Yoongi yang menghela nafas, lelah dan menyesal.

"Mianhae…"

…

…

…

Suasana kelas itu kembali berisik dan riuh tidak terkendali. Keenam anggota trouble maker sudah bersekolah seperti biasa setelah keluar dari rumah sakit akibat kelelahan tanpa alasan. Jungkook-sang pemimpin- duduk bersandar pada kusen jendela. Menatap langit kota Seoul yang sedikit mendung, apa hari ini akan hujan kembali?

Ia menghela nafas, menatap teman-temannya yang sedang asik mengobrol dan tertawa tanpa bisa dikontrol membuat Jungkook jengah dan bosan.

"Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook menoleh, memasang wajah datar tidak bersahabatnya pada sosok gadis berrambut hitam bob-dia kemarin memotong rambut panjangnya- tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Gadis itu tidak lain adalah Lee Jieun atau memiliki nama singkat IU menghampiri Jungkook dan ikut duduk di kusen jendela.

"Wae? Aku sedang malas membully orang"

"Aku juga. Si miskin Park itu tidak kunjung sekolah, apa dia sibuk melacur?" tanya Jieun dengan nada sarkasme tinggi. Jungkook menoleh, atensinya tiba-tiba saja sedikit tersulut mendengar perkataan Jieun yang seperti menghina Jimin secara berlebih.

"Hentikan mulut pedasmu itu, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata sampah"

"Kalau begitu desahanku?"

"Lee Jieun!"

Jieun tersentak di tempat mendengar Jungkook membentaknya meskipun tidak sekeras seperti saat membully, tapi itu sudah membuat seluruh perhatian kelas teralihkan ke mereka. Bambam yang kebetulan duduk di dekat mereka, menghampiri Jieun dan menariknya menjauh. Mengganggu Jungkook yang sedang tidak dalam mood berteman sama saja seperti membangunkan singa yang kelaparan.

Jungkook berdecak sebal lalu turun dari kusen jendela dan berjalan keluar dengan begitu santai sambil membawa tas, bahkan ia tidak meminta izin pada si ketua kelas-Youngjae dan guru mereka yang sudah masuk tepat saat Jungkook membuka pintu untuk keluar kelas.

"Dasar si miskin Park itu, benar-benar membuatku emosi" gumam Jieun sambil matanya menatap kepergian Jungkook yang sepertinya ingin membolos.

Youngjae yang melihat semua kejadian itu menghela nafas, ia mengedikan bahu tidak peduli dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya namun matanya mengernyit heran karena salah satu bukunya yang cukup tebal hilang di atas meja.

"Buku daftar siswa itu dimana? Aku tadi menaruhnya di sini" gumam Youngjae dengan dahi berkerut heran. Otaknya berusaha mengingat tempat dimana ia meninggalkan buku itu, lampu dikepalanya langsung menyala mengingat Jungkook saat keluar tadi dengan sengaja menendang mejanya dan saat itu juga tangan nakal pria bermarga Jeon itu beraksi.

"Mau untuk apa buku daftar siswa itu?"

…

Jawabannya adalah mencari keberadaan Jimin. Ia membolak-balik buku tebal itu dengan bosan sampi atensinya teralihkan oleh sebuah foto pemuda manis dengan nama Park Jimin. Matanya bergerak secara teratur membaca profil Jimin, setiap deret kata dan kalimat.

 _Tidak ada yang special dariku. Aku tidak punya orangtua. Saudara. Keluarga. Apalagi rumah. Aku hidup di biayai bibiku yang serakah, membuatkan sarapan mereka, membersihkan rumah bahkan sesekali ikut mencari uang tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan layaknya seorang manusia. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai mimpi kelewat tinggi, karena aku sadar bahwa mimpi yang tinggi itu akan sulit tercapai jika tidak ada orang yang mendukung._

 _Hanya satu keinginanku. Membuat sebuah cerita dongeng untuk seluruh anak di dunia, aku tidak ingin mereka merasakan apa yang namanya tidak memiliki kasih sayang seorang ibu. Paling tidak dengan membacakan cerita dongeng, cukup untuk membuat anak-anak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Kasih sayang sempat aku rasakan selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun._

 _Cerita yang ingin aku buat pertama kali adalah…_

 _Rubah dan air._

"Air? Bukankah rubah takut pada air?" gumam Jungkook merasa aneh dengan judul cerita dongeng yang dibuat Jimin. Namun, kepalanya yang berisi otak jenius itu langsung mengangguk paham. Air, ada tiga tempat yang kemungkinan besar Jimin sering datangi.

Sungai, tidak mungkin karena Sungai Han terlalu ramai, Jimin tidak suka tempat yang ramai. Danau, mungkin saja tapi sepertinya terlalu dekat dan mudah di tebak, Jimin bukan orang seperti itu. Pantai? Mungkin saja, Jimin itu pernah tinggal di kota Jeju mungkin saja dia sedang di sana.

"Apa aku harus ke sana?" gumam Jungkook menuutp buk itu dan melemparkannya ke jok sampingnya. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, ia segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya cukup cepat membelah jalanan Seoul menuju Jeju.

…

…

…

Tebakan Jungkook benar. Jimin sedang ada di pantai Jeju, ia duduk di sisi pantai yang tertutupi batu karang besar sehingga tempat yang ia pilih ini sangat sepi dan sunyi. Kepalanya menunduk menatapi jari-jari kakinya yang terrendam pasir dan air laut yang menghampirinya. Ia tidak bicara sama sekali namun suara menyebalkan dan cukup nyaring itu masih keluar dari mulutnya.

HIK!

Matanya kembali memerah, sudah hampir dua jam ia berada di sini tapi suara cegukan itu tidak kunjung usai malah semakin mengeras.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?-HIK!"

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut mungilnya, menangis tanpa suara meskipun air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua manik indahnya yang terlihat begitu sendu. Tubuhnya bergetar setiap kali dorongan suara tangis itu keluar, ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya tapi ia sadar bahwa menangis adalah sebuah kelemahan. Tapi dorongan itu begitu kuat, ia ingin menangis dan berteriak untuk sehari ini saja sebelum hari esok datang.

"Brengsek!-HIK!"

Dan ia semakin menangis mendengar suara cegukannya semakin menguat setiap kali ia mengumpati Yoongi dengan kata-kata kasar. Ia ingin bicara seperti itu tapi jauh di dalam hatinya mengatakan bahwa Yoongi tidak brengsek. Dia tidak jahat. Dia baik. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dan sesuatu itu memang patut di sembunyikan. Tapi Yoongi adalah Gumiho dan dirinya memang calon istri Gumiho, seharusnya Yoongi bicara jujur saja.

"Kau itu brengsek!-HIK!-kenapa aku seperti ini? aku benar-benar membencimu, ahjussi brengsek!-HIK!"

Suara cegukannya yang kesekian kali itu diakhiri dengan suara tangis yang semakin kencang. Saking kencangnya sampai-sampai membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Jimin meringis sakit karena telinganya berdengung. Batinnya terus berkata, ternyata benar suara Jimin itu benar-benar nyaring terutama saat sedang menangis.

"Yak!"

Jimin tersentak mendengar suara seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari batu karang yang lebar dan tinggi itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, matanya yang sipit membulat sempurna melihat orang yang berteriak tadi adalah Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook?" panggil Jimin masih dengan suara serak khas orang menangis. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, menghapus jejak air matanya lalu kembali menoleh ke belakang tapi di sana sudah tidak ada orang. Keningnya mengkerut heran, saat ia menoleh ke samping betap terkejutnya ia melihat sepasang kaki berdiri di samping tubuhnya.

"Kenapa menatapku terkejut seperti itu? Aku bukan hantu, aku tidak membullymu, aku hanya kebetulan berada di sini" ucap Jungkook mengelak dengan sebuah kebohongan tapi Jimin sudah tahu itu. angka di atas kepala Jungkook bertambah satu, tapi ia berusaha tidak menatap angka itu dan kembali fokus menatap ombak laut yang sedang asik menari di sana.

"Kenapa kau menangis dan mengumpat seperti itu? apa ada seseorang yang membuat kesal?" tanya Jungkook memulai percakapan. Angin sore yang berhembus cukup kencang semakin menambah dingin suasana di sekitar mereka, atensi Jimin teralihkan dari menatap ombak menjadi menatap Jungkook.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu"

"Wae? Aku tidak akan membocorkannya"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu-HIK!"

Cegukan itu kembali terdengar tapi bukan karena ia berbohong pada Jungkook. Ada penyabab lain dan itu berhubungan dengan Yoongi, ahjussi Gumiho brengsek itu. mengingat hal itu emosi dan rasa sedih di hati Jimin kembali meningkat. Ia hampir saja menangis dan mengumpat di depan Jungkook namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa kau cegukan? Apa itu artinya kau percaya padaku?" tanya Jungkook merasa senang dan berharap. Berharap jika Jimin percaya padanya dan kalimat tadi adalah sebuah kebohongan, tapi semua itu terasa aneh bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Aneh, karena ia berharap Jimin mempercayainya, itu hal mustahil.

"Aku cegukan bukan karena kau-HIK!-aku cegukan karena orang lain" jawab Jimin tanpa minat. Matanya kembali fokus menatap ombak lalu pada sebuah objek yang sedang terapung-apung bebas di lautan. "Dan aku berusaha membuang alasan itu-HIK!-"

Jungkook menatap Jimin, menatap wajah dengan mata sipit dan bibir merah merekah itu. ia menatap wajah orang yang selalu ia bully itu dengan intens, memperhatikan lebih seksama wajah yang selalu ia buat ketakutan ternyata menyimpan begitu banyak sinar. Sinar yang sangat teduh dan menambah cantik wajah itu.

Jimin menghela nafas, ia bisa melihat bahwa tangan itu mengusap wajahnya lalu kembali memeluk kedua lututnya sangat erat.

"Aku ingin mendengar dongeng buatanmu," Jungkook tiba-tiba saja meminta. Jimin kembali menoleh padanya, ia bisa melihat pria bermarga Jeon itu mengalihkan wajahnya ketika ia membalas pandangan pria Jeon itu.

"Wae? Bukankah kau pernah mengataiku kekanakan karena membuat cerita dongeng?"

"Aku hanya ingin, apa itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya?" tanya Jungkook balik dengan wajah kesal karena Jimin terlalu banyak bicara. Jimin menciut, menundukkan wajahnya lalu menegakannya dengan perlahan.

Dongeng. Ia teringat satu hal. Dongeng buatan ibunya dulu, Rubah dan Air.

"Pada zaman dahulu, hidup seorang dua rubah yang bersahabat baik. Rubah pertama begitu tampan dan gagah, sedangkan rubah betina begitu cantik dan manis. Mereka bersahabat tapi rubah jantan menganggap persahabatan mereka lebih."

Jimin memulai ceritanya. Matanya mulai memerah tanpa alasan, ia mengambil nafas sesudah suara cegukan itu kembali keluar.

"Pada suatu hari terjadi kekeringan yang sangat hebat melanda hutan. Seluruh penghuni hutan berusaha mencari sumbe mata air namun mereka tidak menemukan satu pun. Rubah jantan yang tidak tega melihat rubah betina kehausan, berkelana jauh mencari sumber mata air. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, dia berhasil-HIK!- menemukan sumber mata air dan memberikanya pada Rubah betina-HIK!-"

Jungkook sudah tidak tertarik namun rasa tertarik itu kembali muncul ketika pandangannya tanpa sengaja menangkap raut kesedihan berlebih dari Jimin. Kedua bahu Jimin bergetar hebat, matanya berair, dan bibirnya ikut bergetar setiap kali ingin mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Rubah betina tidak tahu bahwa rubah jantan mendapatkan air itu dengan membuat perjanjian. Kaum rubah tidak akan pernah mendekati atau bahkan berani menyentuh air sampai kapan pun karena rubah jantan itu mencuri air mata dari hutan terlarang. Sejak saat itu rubah memiliki ketakutan sendiri terhadap air, cerita selesai"

"Apa bagusnya?" tanya Jungkook langsung mengeluarkan komentarnya. Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jungkook sebentar lalu kembali menatap air laut yang kembali membasahi telapak kakinya.

"Kita tidak boleh berbohong sekali pun itu sebuah keburukan, karena kebohongan akan melahirkan kebohongan lagi seperti yang dilakukan rubah jantan itu. aku sangat membenci pembohong-HIK!- tapi aku tidak bisa mengatai rubah-HIK!-jantan itu. kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu menyedihkan seperti ini?-HIK!"

Jimin kembali menangis. Ia sudah berusaha sangat keras menahan air matanya namun beban di hatinya semakin bertambah setiap kali ia berusaha menahan tangis itu. Jungkook tertegun melihat Jimin benar-benar dalam kondisi kacau melebihii saat sedang di bully.

"Wae? Kenapa aku terlihat menyedihkan-HIK!-dan bodoh seperti ini? Kenapa?! Kenapa aku seperti ini? Wae? WAE?!"

Kepala itu tersembunyi di balik kedua lututnya. Dia kembali menangis sangat kuat dan terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan memilukan. Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, ia paling tidak bisa melihat orang menangis karena bisa-bisa ia akan ikut menangis nanti. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu mengambil posisi berjongkok di samping Jimin.

"Menangislah, karena aku tidak akan menyebarkan berita anehmu ini ke seluruh murid. Itu janjiku" ucap Jungkook terdengar tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh. Jimin tidak membalas, ia masih tetap menangis begitu kencang.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa tenang masuk ke mobil berwarna putih di atas pantai ini. itu mobilku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Aku tidak punya rumah" ucap Jimin dengan kepala tegak. Menatap Jungkook lalu pada sepatu yang sudah ia buang ke laut tadi sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah membuang barang pemberian Yoongi dan sepatu yang ia dapat dari bibinya. Ia membuang semuanya.

"Tadinya aku berpikir-HIK!-akan mendapat sebuah rumah tapi ternyata semua itu mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud. Seperti sebuah mimpi saat tidur siang, begitu indah tapi tidak akan pernah terjadi"

Jungkook menghela nafas, menatap telapak kaki Jimin yang sudah memutih pucat karena dinginnya air laut. Ia bangun dari posisi berjongkoknya, melepas kedua sepatunya lalu meletakannya di samping Jimin.

"Menangislah, aku memberikanmu waktu tiga puluh menit lalu aku akan mengantarmu ke Seoul" ucap Jungkook mengganti kata rumah menjadi Seoul. Jimin terpaku, matanya yang masih berair dan sembab fokus menatap sepatu itu lalu Jungkook yang sudah melangkah pergi begitu saja.

…

Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa sepeduli pada orang yang selalu ia bully dan benci. Benci karena orang itu berani-beraninya sekolah di tempat elite seperti itu tanpa memiliki harta benda apa pun. Kegiatan bully itu sudah mendarah daging dan tidak akan pernah bisa dihilangkan sekali pun oleh kepala sekolah mereka seorang presiden.

Ekor matanya sesekali melirik orang itu yang duduk di sampingnya. Orang itu-Jimin memandang kosong ke luar jendela, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik memandangi mobil sport mewah yang sedang dinaikinya bersama pangeran sekolah, pemimpin trouble maker dan orang yang bisa dikatakan paling sempurna di sekolah.

Pikirannya masih sibuk berkelana memikirkan Yoongi dengan diselingi cegukan beberapa kali. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Dia memiliki segalanya tapi terlihat begitu kesakitan dan kesepian. Apa yang biasa dia lakukan sebelum mengenal Jimin? Kenapa ia begitu peduli pada sosok brengsek itu? tapi sisi lain hatinya terus peduli dan hal itu semakin membuatnya kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun.

…

Di tempat lain, orang yang selalu ia umpati tapi ia pedulikan juga sedang berdiri mematung di balkon kamarnya. Menatapi bintang-bintang di langit, memutar-mutar posisi bintang it uterus menerus hingga akhirnya ia mengembalikan ke tempat semula. Matanya menerawang jauh kea rah jalan raya yang penuh kerlap-kerlip lampu. Meskipun ia tidak yakin seratus persen tapi ia yakin bahwa Jimin tidak sebegitu membenci dirinya. Mungkin dia hanya shock tapi tetap saja perkataannya tadi pasti begitu menyakiti Jimin.

"Tapi dia bukan istriku" gumam Yoongi lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Seakan-akan menutup ingatannya tentang anak SMA bernama Jimin itu. ia akan menutup ingatan itu dan tidak akan pernah mengingatnya lagi, semoga saja.

…

…

Jimin sangat terkejut melihat rumah yang biasa ia tempat bersama bibinya sudah kosong, barang-barang rumahnya sudah dikeluarkan oleh pemilik rumah ini. Di tangannya menggenggam sebuah surat yang menyatakan bahwa rumah ini dikembalikan ke pemilik aslinya, uang depositonya di ambil dan sekarang hidupnya menggelandang.

"Eottkhae?"

Jungkook yang masih berdiri di dekat Jimin hanya diam memandangi Jimin tanpa berniat membantu. Ia sudah terlalu banyak membantu sejak tadi, jadi ia tidak mau ikut campur lagi.

"Kau! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Jungkook terperenjat kaget merasakan kedua telinganya di tarik paksa secara bersamaan ke belakang. Jimin yang tadi hampir menangis menoleh ke belakang, matanya untuk sementara terpana melihat sosok yang menjewer Jungkook bisa dikatakan cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Kau itu bolos dengan seenaknya keluar dari kelas! Kau tahu karena ulahmu itu aku dimarahi habis-habisan, arra?!"

"Ah! Mianhae! Aku sedang malas belajar tadi! Lepaskan!"

Orang itu melepas jewerannya lalu mendorong Jungkook menyingkir dan ia berdiri di samping Jimin yang masih terpaku menatap wajahnya.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya orang itu merasa keheranan karena Jimin menatapnya begitu intens. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membungkuk hormat pada orang itu yang ia yakini pasti seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, aku belum tertua"

"Dia hampir menginjak kepala tig-AKH!"

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong karena orang itu menginjak kaki Jungkook sekuat tenaga bahkan Jimin yakin kalau injakan itu akan meninggalkan bekas kemeran di kaki Jungkook. Orang itu tersenyum lebar pada Jimin seolah-olah tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan keponakan angkatku ini. Aku adalah guru BK yang mengajar di sekolahmu dan Jungkook, namaku V tapi kau bisa memanggilku V saem. Kau pasti Jimin, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk lalu suara cegukan itu kembali muncul. V mengkerut heran tapi ia tidak ambil pusing, malahan ia merangkul pundak Jimin dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat.

"Kau bisa tinggal di tempatku, aku tahu semua ceritamu. Jadi, jangan menolak dan sungkan, arra?" ucap V atau Taehyung dengan tegas saat melihat mulut Jimin terbuka ingin menolak. Jimin tersenyum keci lalu mengangguk, posisinya kali ini tidak bisa menolak atau jual mahal. Ia butuh rumah dan makan paling tidak sampai ia menemukan rumah kecil dan bisa menyukupi kebutahannya sendiri.

"Kita naik mobilku saja, tinggalkan kunyuk ini" ucap Taehyung melirik Jungkook dengan sadis lalu menuntun Jimin memasuki mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari mobil milik Jungkook. Mobil dengan warna merah menyala itu melaju melewati Jungkook yang masih berdiri kesusahan karena injakan Taehyung tadi begitu dahsyat rasanya.

"Dasar perjaka tua"

…

…

Rumah Taehyung memang tidak besar seperti mansion milik Yoongi, tapi juga tidak kecil seperti rumahnya yang dulu. Rumah ini begitu hangat dan terkesan ceria meksipun Taehyung masih tinggal sendiri tanpa memiliki pasangan atau pun anak. Kedua mata Jimin terus menelusuri ruang makan bercat krem itu dengan antusias, dapur rumah ini cukup bagus dan rapi. Taehyung benar-benar menjaga kebersihan dan kerapihan rumah ini, ia salut akan hal itu.

"Igo, aku tidak memasak hari ini tapi aku janji aku akan membuatkanmu makanan enak untuk sarapan besok" ucap Taehyung dengan raut wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat. Jimin tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Ramen ini saja sudah cukup bagiku, ghamshamnida sonsaengnim"

"Jangan memanggilku sonsaengnim saat dirumah seperti ini, panggil saja hyung" ucap Taehyung mengoreksi panggilan yang dikeluarkan Jimin begitu mengcap dirinya tua dan formal seperti itu. Jimin kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

HIK!

Kedua mata Jimin bergerak gelisah melihat raut wajah bingung Taehyung ketika mendengar dirinya yang sedari tadi terus cegukan. Pria berwajah cantik dan manis itu sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang maksud cegukan Jimin yang terus menerus sejak di mobil bahkan sampai detik ini.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang tiga penyakit anehmu itu, tapi aku tidak akan membahasnya sebelum kau mau membahasnya lebih dulu"

"Anniyo, hyung tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Aku sudah biasa menghadapi pertanyaan seperti itu" ucap Jimin menyela. Senyum di bibirnya begitu simpul saat mengatakan kalimatnya barusan. Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan menanyakannya tapi tidak sekarang, makanlah sebelum ramenmu dingin"

"Hyung tidak makan?" tanya Jimin merasa heran karena Taehyung hanya membawakan satu cup ramen dan dua gelas teh. Taehyung menggeleng, meminum tehnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Ramen itu mempunyai kalori yang tinggi, aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu empat jam di atas treedmill. Aku hanya minum teh saat malam hari"

Jimin mengangguk paham dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Ia harus bisa menutup pintu rapat-rapat mengenai ingatannya tentang Yoongi. Ia berani bertaruh untuk nyawanya kalau Yoongi juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Dia memang Gumiho itu, calon suaminya dan ia calon istrinya. Tapi hal itu percuma jika salah satu dari mereka tidak meyakini hal itu.

Mulai detik ini ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Ia bukan calon dan tidak akan pernah menjadi istri seorang Gumiho. Karena ia bukan dan tidak mendapat pengakuan dari Gumiho itu, jadi untuk apa ia harus mempercayai hal itu lagi?

Hidupnya ini sudah susah, ia tidak akan menambah kesusahan hidupnya ini. Ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

HIK!

Tapi suara cegukan itu seperti mengkhianati otaknya. Ia ingin membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu tapi ia akui hatinya terus berkata untuk mempertahankan keyakinannya bahwa ia adalah calon istri Gumiho itu, ia istri dari Yoongi. Sekali lagi ada kata tapi, semua itu percuma jika Yoongi tidak mengakuinya untuk apa ia mempertahankan keyakinan bodohnya itu.

Ia harus melupakan dan membuang semua title yang mengatakan ia istri Gumiho. Karena ia bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi istri Yoongi, begitu juga dengan Yoongi tidak akan pernah menjadi suaminya.

Semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

 **To Be Continue**

 **akhirnya aku bisa update meskipun di jam segini, ini semua karena kuota malamku berlimpah tapi regularnya sekarat minta ampun. gimana? makin gaje ff ini? i know, tapi semoga kalian suka dengan kegilaan ku yang aku tuang di sini. terimakasih yang udah fav, follow, dan review aku seneng loh tiap kali ngeliat dan baca review kalian, meskipun reviewnya nggak sampe tapi aku tetep baca review kalian dan aku seneng banget.**

 **Gomawo semua! doakan semoga aku bisa menjalani simulasi UN minggu depan, TO minggu depannya lagi, dan terakhir Ujian akhir semester. betapa stressnya aku!**

 **pokoknya aku berterimakasih sama kalian semua, aku bener-bener berterimakasih!**


	6. pengumuman

Ini bukan update, tapi aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian.

Aku ada dua rencana sebenarnya untuk ff aku di FFN.

Rencana pertama adalah aku ingin me remake ff yang judulnya **Girls Meets Evil: Blood, Swears and Tears ver WANNA ONE PD101S2.** Kira-kira kalian setuju nggak? Dan aku khusus untuk GMEBST aku akan update remakenya di WATTPAD aku yang username nya **dwiryeo61.** Dengan couple utama 2hyun dan Ongniel. Kalian setuju nggak kira-kira?

Rencana kedua adalah aku pengen mempublis ff Yoonmin juga yang judulnya **Gumiho: Ahjussi Saranghaeyo!** Ke wattpad tapi aku nggak akan ninggalin ffn kok. Aku akan update di dua tempat sekaligus, di wattpad dan FFN. Kalian setuju nggak?

Terakhir satu lagi, dimohon kesedianya untuk mereview ff bukan hanya ff ku aja tapi seluruh ff yang kalian baca milik author lain. Menurutku review kalian itu pasti jadi suntikan semangat untuk author tidak hanya aku saja tapi author lain untuk melanjutkan ff nya. Aku bukan maksa ya, tapi jujur setiap kali ngeliat review dan view itu berbanding terbalik banget, aku sedih dan jujur jadi males. Karena ngeliat review kalian itu sama aja ngasih inspirasi…

Jadi, bukan hanya untuk ff ku aja tapi semua ff milik author lain yang kalian baca tolong direview meskipun hanya satu kata aja tapi itu sangat berarti.

Oke, segitu cuap-cuapnya dan ff **Gumiho: Ahjussi Saranghaeyo!** Aku nggak tahu kapan nulis lagi karena tugasku masih banyak dan hari senin aku masih UAS dan… akh! Masih banyak lagi kegiataan sekolahku yang belum selesai dan aku dagdigdug nunggu pengumuman univ!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Intinya itu aja, sih pengumuman dariku. Semoga kalian mau menunggu dengan sabar ya, hehehe *ketawatanpadosa*

 **BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**(Stay with Me-Chanyeol EXO ft Punch, DNA-BTS, Confession-Yesung SJ, Star and Sun-Kei Lovelyz)**

 **Warn! Typo bersebaran!**

* * *

KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING

Tubuh mungil itu terperenjat kaget. Tangannya dengan gesit mematikan alarm ponselnya, menyibak selimut, melipatnya dan terakhir merapihkan tempat tidurnya. Ia menguap sebentar sambil melakukan peregangan setelah bangun tidur. Matanya yang sipit langsung bertemu cat dinding kamar milik gurunya yang terkesan begitu ceria.

Ia tersenyum, kakinya ia bawa melangkah menelisik lebih jauh tentang kamar yang semalam ia tempati bersama sang guru sekaligus malaikat penolongnya. Kamar itu sangat sederhana, hanya terdapat tempat tidur, dua meja nakas di samping kanan dan kiri, meja rias, meja kerja, almari pakaian, rak buku, dan beberapa pajangan berupa vas dan foto-foto sang guru.

"Sejak dulu dia memang cantik" gumam si pemilik tubuh mungil-Jimin seraya mengambil salah satu foto yang tergantung di dinding kamar Taehyung. Mengelus foto sang guru diantara keempat teman SMAnya.

"Senyumnya, aneh tapi manis" Jimin kembali bergumam memuji betapa cantiknya guru itu. Ia kembali menaruh fogura foto itu. menatap seluruh isi kamar ini sebelum ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar, menemui Taehyung atau mungkin membantu gurunya itu.

Saat keluar pemandangan yang ia lihat begitu membuatnya déjà vu. Penampilan Taehyung memakai apron putih dengan pita merah muda, tangannya yang sibuk membolak-bolak telur gulung dan suasana di dapur itu membuatnya déjà vu. Begitu juga dengan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja, di tata begitu rapi sama seperti yang dilakukan ibunya.

Semangkuk besar sup ada di tengah, nasi satu mangkuk, kimchi, dan beberapa lauk lainnya yang sering ibunya bikin dulu. Ditambah posisi Taehyung saat ini membelakanginya membuat pikirannya melayang tentang kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, masa-masa paling bahagia yang pernah ia miliki.

" _Eomma!"_

 _Wanita berstatus ibu itu menoleh ke belakang. Tersenyum lebar melihat anak laki-lakinya yang termanis sudah bangun bahkan memakai seragam dan sedang berlari ke arahnya. Wanita itu segera menangkap tangan mungil anaknya dan membawa anak laki-laki bernama Jimin itu duduk di kursi makan._

" _Eomma membuat telur gulung?"_

" _Eoh, Jimin joah?"_

" _Hm, aku akan menyukai masakan apa pun itu asalkan yang membuat eomma"_

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyuman manis. Ia datang ke meja makan, meletakan piring berisi telur gulung dan tempura udang. Jimin masih diam di posisinya, matanya sudah memerah dan cegukannya juga sudah kembali.

"Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu, aku kasihan dan tidak tega membangunkanmu kau sangat lelap tidurnya" ucap Taehyung terus mencerocos tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jimin. Ia masih mengaduk-aduk sup, mematikan kompor dan membawa sup rumput laut itu ke atas meja. Barulah saat ia berniat melepas celemeknya ia menyadari kedua bola mata indah milik Jimin berembun dan perlahan menetes turun ke bawah membentuk air mata.

"Kau menangis? Kau tidak menyukai sarapan ini?" tanya Taehyung khawatir dan takut karena dugaannya benar. Jimin menangis, telapak tangannya yang mungil ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Taehyung yang tidak tega menghampiri Jimin setelah melepas apron nya.

"Omo! Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan membuatku takut seperti itu" ucap Taehyung khawatir dan takut. Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak untuk Taehyung, kepalanya semakin menunduk menatapi menu sarapan pagi ini. rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini, ia hanya merasakan ini saat dirinya berusia delapan tahun dan di mansion itu.

Setiap pagi ia harus membuat sarapan untuk bibi dan kedua sepupunya yang selalu memperlakukannya tidak adil. Ia menerima setiap cercaan mereka yang menghina sarapannya, ia juga menerima setiap pagi ia harus makan di dapur hanya dengan nasi dan sup, bahkan hanya roti. Tapi pagi ini, ia merasakan seperti di rumah lagi.

"Jimin-ah, gweanchana?"

"Hikss… na gweanchana. Aku menangis bahagia" ucap Jimin dengan kepala tegak. Menunjukkan pada Taehyung bagaimana kondisi wajahnya sekarang penuh air mata tapi anehnya bibirnya tersenyum begitu lebar.

Taehyung tersenyum, mengarahkan kepala muridnya ke pundaknya lalu memeluknya begitu erat. Tangis itu semakin menguat bahkan ia merasakan bahwa kaus yang ia kenakan basah karena air mata Jimin.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan ketidak adilan itu lagi, hidupmu akan berubah mulai sekarang" ucap Taehyung dengan suara lembut tepat di telinga kanan Jimin, tangan kurusnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala lalu punggung mungil muridnya itu.

"Kau sudah melalui banyak hal yang berat, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan aku bangga padamu. Hyung bangga padamu"

Jimin tidak bisa berhenti menangis, begitu juga dengan suara cegukannya. Ia menangis bahagia karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa diperlakukan layaknya seorang manusia. Manusia sesungguhnya, ia bahagia akan hal itu. tapi ia merindukan satu hal, bukan keluarga bibinya tapi ahjussi brengsek itu.

Ia bahagia di sini tapi sisi lain hatinya berkata bahwa ia tidak seharusnya di sini. Kebahagiannya bukan di sini tapi bersama Yoongi. Dan ia menolak akan hal itu.

…

…

…

"Kau tumben tidak menjahiliku"

Yoongi menghela nafas mendengar SeokJin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sejak kemarin lebih tepatnya sejak Jimin angkat kaki dari mansion ini ia lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar atau perpustakaan. Ia bahkan menghindari Seokjin dan membiarkan pemuda mirip nyamuk itu mengambil wine kesayangannya. Biasanya ia akan langsung diamuk jika ketahuan melakukan hal itu, wine itu seperti bagian dari hidup Yoongi.

"Aku sedang malas" jawab Yoongi asal-asalan seraya membalik daging panggangnya. SeokJin meliriknya sekilas, tangannya bergerak lebih cepat mengambil garam sebelum tangan Yoongi mencapainya. Ia berusaha memancing amarah Gumiho itu tapi nyatanya Gumiho itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali, malahan dia mempersilahkan Seokjian menggunakannya lebih dulu.

"Heol!"

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkan kata tidak sopan seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi sedikit sengit. SeokJin masih memasang wajah cengok yang semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat bodoh.

"Kau kerasukan roh atau kau akan segera mati? Kau bertingkah sangat baik padaku"

"Aku tidak kerasukan roh tapi sebentar lagi aku akan mati" jawab Yoongi tidak bersemangat. SeokJin yang awalnya tadi berada di mode bercanda langsung berubah serius mendengar kata _aku akan mati_ yang berarti sebuah kabar bahagia.

"Anak SMA itu benar-benar istrimu?" tanya SeokJin mengingat wajah Jimin dan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang masih ia ingat dengan jelas betul. Kenapa, jawabannya karena ia harus merasakan kepalanya berdengung selama sekitar seminggu karena nenek tua yang sedang dalam wujud wanita cantik itu memukul kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat panah-panahku ini jadi aku menyimpulkan dia bukan istriku"

"Kenapa kau ini cepat sekali menyimpulkan hal itu. mungkin saja dia butuh waktu untuk melihat panah kutukanmu itu, bisa saja dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang kuat agar dia bisa melihat panahmu. Mungkin dengan bertelanjang atau berhubungan badan"

"YAK!" teriak Yoongi tidak terima dan risih dengan ucapan frontal si manusia nyamuk ini. Seokjin berdecak sebal karena Yoongi seperti menolak idenya barusan. "Aku tidak salah dalam hal ini, jika dia bisa memanggilku dengan mengeluarkan darah tapi tidak bisa melihat pedangku itu berarti dia bukan istriku. Dia hanya variable yang akan membawaku pada istri sekaligus pemutus kutukan ini" lanjut Yoongi dengan suara yang mulai turun dan melemah.

"Samchon?"

Suara menyebalkan NamJoon kembali terdengar. Dua pria bukan manusia itu menoleh, menemukan NamJoon dalam keadaan menggunakan kaus putih oblong dan celana jeans robek-robek. Pria dengan tattoo di leher itu menggaruk kepalanya lalu menatap kedua pamannya bergantian.

"Apa kalian bisa membuatkanku dan tamuku sarapan, aku sangat lelah semalam" pinta NamJoon dengan suara serak dan mulut terbuka lebar-menguap. Mulut SeokJin terbuka, mengeluarkan suara decihan tanda tidak percaya bahawa manusia cecenguk ini berani memerintahkan vampire. Yoongi tidak kalah kesalnya, matanya berkedut sebelah tanda emosi dan marah melihat NamJoon dalam keadaan habis mabuk dan… you know, lah.

"Baby, aku lapar" ucap seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang, memeluk tubuh NamJoon dengan begitu posesif seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar NamJoon. Wanita berkemeja putih kebesaran itu menatap Yoongi dan Seokjin dengan raut wajah ketakutan, kepalanya langsung ia sembunyikan di balik punggung NamJoon.

"Waeyo? Pamanku ini memang berwajah seram tapi mereka semua baik dan mau membuatkan kita sarapan, iya, kan, Samchon?" tanya NamJoon memastikan dan memberi kode pada SeokJin dan Yoongi untuk setuju saja kali ini. setelah itu ia berbalik dan membawa wanita berkulit tan sexy itu kembali ke atas. Meninggalkan Yoongi dan SeokJin yang benar-benar sedang ada dalam tahap marah ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku akan membawa dan memasukannya dalam daftar buruan vampire. Dia bisa dikategorikan penjahat kelamin" ucap SeokJin menatap Yoongi yang sepertinya berniat setuju tapi ia juga masih punya hati bahwa keponakannya yang nakal itu anak dari pengikutnya.

"Hajima, dia itu sedang tahap jatuh cinta dan masih muda. Kau tidak perlu bertindak berlebihan seperti itu. dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya saja adalah sebuah hal terpuji"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti sedang curhat?" tanya SeokJin dengan pandangan bingung. Yoongi kembali memasang wajah frustasinya, mematikan kompor lalu berjalan keluar tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. Tidak lama setelah Yoongi keluar, suara tangis yang begitu keras dan memalukan terdengar.

SeokJin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyangka jika seorang Gumiho memiliki jiwa seperti itu juga.

…

…

…

Ia berusaha untuk fokus belajar, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk kali ini akibat cegukannya ini, ia benar-benar tidak fokus belajar. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikiran tentang Yoongi dan segala macamnya namun itu tidak berhasil. Sekuat apa pun Jimin berusaha melupakan Yoongi, ingatan tentang Yoongi itu semakin mendominasi pikirannya.

"Sistem peredaran darah pada manusia…"

Kening Jimin mengkerut mendengar kata darah. Otaknya tiba-tiba saja bergerak cepat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Yoongi. Saat itu dirinya berada di atap dengan telak tangan berdarah. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bekas luka waktu itu, tapi sebelum-sebelumnya ia tidak mengeluarkan darah tapi kenapa bisa Yoongi bisa datang menghampirinya?

" _Apa aku masih bukan istrimu?"_

…

Yoongi tersentak dari bacaannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sumber suara terdekat yang kira-kira dekat dari sini. Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia sedang berada di danau di tengah hutan yang jauh dari jangkauan manusia. Tidak mungkin jika ada manusia di sini, hewan pun tidak mungkin karena mereka pasti akan pergi jika melihat Yoongi.

Jadi, pertanyaan besarnya adalah suara siapa tadi yang bertanya. Meskipun samar-samar ia sangat yakin bahwa itu suara manusia.

"Apa itu kau?"

Yoongi mau pun Jimin sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa mereka melakukan hal sekecil apa pun hampir bersamaan meskipun mereka berada di tempat yang jauh satu sama lain. Jimin menghela nafasnya, begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Pemuda manis bermarga Park itu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong dan sesekali di selingi cegukan.

Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama, lebih tepatnya ia menidurkan dirinya sendiri di atas rerumputan dengan posisi menyamping. Menatap danau di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak berminat dan lelah.

Ia lelah, ia ingin segera lepas dari kutukan ini. tapi, ada satu sisi kecil di hatinya yang mengatakan tidak. Apa mungkin ia sudah mempunyai sifat manusia? Seraka dan tidak tahu diri? Yoongi menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menatap danau di tengah hutan.

Di sisi lain, Jimin tidak berniat memikirkan apa pun. Ia hanya ingin satu fokus pada hal, yaitu kehidupan di masa datang. Ia tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal-hal tentang Gumiho sialan itu.

Tidak akan pernah

HIK!

Itu janjinya!

…

…

…

…

…

Satu minggu kemudian…

Keadaan mansion itu masih sama. Si makhluk mirip nyamuk itu masih tetap tinggal di sana karena juju ria tidak punya tempat tinggal dan ia sudah telanjur membayar cukup mahal untuk mansion ini sepuluh tahun kedepan. Yoongi si makhluk gumiho itu yang semakin aneh, kenapa SeokJin bisa berkata seperti itu?

Gumiho menyedihkan itu-SeokJin mengganti julukannya-tumben-tumbennya dalam seminggu ini tidak keluar kamar sama sekali kecuali untuk makan dan minum. Selebihnya dia akan mengurung diri di dalam kamar, atau balkon dengan pandangan menelisik ke setiap sudut kota Seoul. Seoalah-olah dia sedang mencari seseorang, aneh tapi ia berani bersumpah kalau Yoongi benar-benar terlihat lebih menakutkan ketimbang dalam mode Gumiho.

"Kau ini memang kenapa? Kau tidak jadi mati, kan? Kenapa kau terlihat muram seperti itu?" tanya SeokJin yang mulai gerah dengan sikap Yoongi yang sudah hampir lima jam berdiri di balkon dengan pandangan mata memandang ke satu tempat saja.

Merasa di diamkan, SeokJin akhirnya mengambil tindakan nekat dengan menyentuh-lebih tepat menarik Yoongi untuk menjauh tapi dengan seklai hentak Gumiho itu berhasil memukul mundur dirinya. SeokJin terperangah, menatap tangannya sendiri lalu Yoongi yang masih setia memandangi satu tempat itu.

"Kau pasti menyesali semua perkataanmu pada bocah itu. Pergi lah minta maaf, jadi laki-laki sejati. Mana mungkin Gumiho seperti mu kalah dari manusia dalam hal sikap, itu saran dariku" ucap SeokJin lalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang tidak merespon sama sekali.

Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Yoongi mendengar semua itu, tapi ia tetap diam memikirkan perkataan vampire itu yang terkadang benar.

"Tapi dia bukan istriku"

…

…

…

Pemuda manis berpakain cokelat abu-abu itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari. Senyumnya mengembang mengingat area yang ia lewati ini adalah area dimana ia membeli cermin cantik itu, sekaligus tempat ia bertemu pria misterius nan rupawan itu.

Langkah riang dan entengnya terhenti, pandangannya membulat terkejut melihat seseorang di hadapannya. bukan karena orang itu berpakaian aneh dan sebagainya, tapi orang di hadapannya adalah orang yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

"Kau!"

Orang yang ditunjuk itu-SeokJin gelagapan melihat Taehyung sudah melangkah-lebih tepat berlari ke arahnya dengan terburu-buru. Pemuda manis nan cantik itu tepat berdiri di hadapan SeokJin, matanya membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Seseorang yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu, sekarang ada di hadapannya dan datang sendiri ke arahnya.

"Ige mwoya? Ige kkum anniya?"

SeokJin berdehem. Membungkuk hormat pada Taehyung lalu tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar dan canggung malahan. Taehyung membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, tangan terkepal dan terangkat berniat memukul SeokJin tapi pemuda tampan itu dengan cepat menghindar.

"Kenapa kau lari? Aku hanya ingin menepuk pundakmu saja?" tanya Taehyung bingung dan semakin aneh melihat SeokJin begitu gelagapan hanya karena ia berniat memukul pundak SeokJin-lalu memukul wajah itu sebenarnya.

SeokJin terpaku, bibirnya kelu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung yang sebenarnya simple, tinggal jawab saja _aku takut_ atau _aku tidak mau ada orang yang memukulku._ Jawaban itu akan keluar jika orang yang akan dipukul Taehyung adalah manusia, tapi nyatanya SeokJin itu vampire.

"Aku…"

"Jangan bicara karena aku yakin kau pasti akan mengeluarkan seribu alasanmu yang lain" potong Taehyung dengan wajah dibuat kesal, tangannya terlipat di dada, kedua matanya menatap SeokJin dan bibir mungilnya dibuat maju.

Seokjin kembali terpaku melihat bibir Taehyung mengerucut begitu lucu. Memori otaknya langsung berputar ke belakang saat Taehyung berkunjung ke mansionnya dan meninggalkan dirinya dengan secarik kertas berisi deretan angka dan sebuah playfull kiss. SeokJin masih mengingat jelas kejadian itu.

"Kopi, eottkhae?" tanya Taehyung memberi kode untuk SeokJin mengajaknya pergi. Namun, pria berwajah bodoh dan menyebalkan itu masih diam memandangi wajahnya. Bibirnya mencebik lalu maju selangkah dan langsung menyadarkan SeokJin dari rasa kagumnya. Kagum? Mungkin ini aneh tapi ia berusaha menampik rasa itu. ia vampire dan ia tidak boleh kagum pada manusia.

"Aku tidak tahu kau itu bodoh atau kelewat polos. Aku akan langsung saja, bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi?"

…

Seperti ajakannya, Taehyung langsung menyeret pria tinggi dan rupawan itu masuk ke dalam café. SeokJin masih memasang wajah kaku dan datarnya, sama sekali tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia hanya diam menatap Taehyung yang sedang memasan dua buah minuman, tunggu apa Taehyung tahu kopi kesukaannya? Masa bodo, lagipula ia tidak terlalu bisa merasakan rasa kopi. Ia kembali diam, menatapi Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mau bicara?"

"Bicara apa?" tanya SeokJin balik dan bingung. Taehyung menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia harus bersabar menghadapi manusia kolot dan tidak tahu cara bersoisalisasi di depannya tapi sialnya sungguh tampan. Sungguh, baru kali ini Taehyung begitu tergila-gila dengan seorang pria, biasanya para pria yang akan tergila-gila. Ini bukan bualan Taehyung tapi itu benar adanya.

"Bicara, ngobrol. Seperti menyanyakan apa kabarmu? Apa kau sehat? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Dan kau bisa memujiku sedikit" jawab Taehyung dengan nada sedikit sengit. SeokJin mengangguk paham, ia lalu berdiri membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan terakhir meletakn kedua tangannya yang menyatu di depan perutnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Bagaimana kabarmu, V-ssi? Apa kau sehat? Aku tidak tahu pekerjaanmu apa tapi aku harap pekerjaanmu lancar dan kau masih sama"

Taehyung terpaku, namun ia segera tersadar jika tingkah SeokJin menarik seluruh perhatian pengunjung bahkan pelayan yang mengantar minuman mereka dibuat bingung dengan sikap SeokJin. Taehyung tersenyum membungkuk kecil seraya mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu ia beralih ke SeokJin dan menyuruh pria itu duduk lagi.

"Duduk atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

SeokJin segera duduk. Seharusnya ia tidak takut dengan ancaman seperti itu, kan? Ia vampire, tidak seharusnya ia takut dengan ancaman tidak berguna dari Taehyung. Tapi entah mengapa ia tetap menurut, duduk dengan posisi tegak menatap lurus ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung melipat tangannya di dada, menyandarkan dengan nyaman punggung mungilnya, menatapi SeokJin yang lebih asik meminum kopinya ketimbang memperhatikan atau menanyakan hal selain tadi. Ia menghela nafas, memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan gelas yang digunakan SeokJin untuk minum kopi. Ia tidak percaya, jika dirinya yang selama ini jutek dalam kencan akan bertingkah seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan aku masih sama? Apanya yang masih sama?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum manisnya. SeokJin kembali terpaku, menatapi senyum itu seperti orang bodoh.

"Senyummu"

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan SeokJin.

"Masih sama cantiknya"

Taehyung tertegun, lima detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan kembali menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari SeokJin.

"Kau juga masih sama bersinar terang"

"Kau juga masih sama" balas Taehyung tidak mau kalah. Ia menopang dagunya, menatapi lekuk wajah itu begitu sempurna dan seperti dipahat langsung oleh Sang Maha Kuasa.

"Kau masih tampan tapi terlihat idiot, kau masih sama. Aku senang kau mulai bisa diajak mengobrol, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memulainya lebih dulu?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada di akhir sedikit kesal. Ia lalu menjauh, menyeruput Americano penuh cream miliknya.

Dan tanpa Taehyung ketahui, SeokJin memperhatikan itu dengan seksama. Selama hidupnya sebagai vampire, ia tidak pernah mengetahui jika seseorang yang sedang minum kopi itu bisa terlihat begitu cantik. ia memperhatikan bagaimana tangan itu mengangkat gelas, meneguk kopi itu, membersihkan noda cream di bibirnya dan menaruh gelas itu kembali ke meja. Sungguh gerakan yang begitu lambat dan penuh keanggunan. SeokJin terperangah dan ia menyukainya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau terpesona padaku?"

"Eoh,"

Jawaban yang begitu singkat tapi mampu membangkitkan rona merah di pipi Taehyung. Ia tertawa kecil lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi ke meja.

"Selain idiot kau itu kelewat jujur ternyata" ucap Taehyung dengan bibir membulat lucu, dan sungguh SeokJin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi melihat segala ekspresi yang keluar dari Taehyung begitu cepat berubah tapi tidak terlihat dipaksakan. Ia suka, sangat menyukainya.

"Geundaeyo, aku terlalu canggung memanggilmu dengan sebutan kau. Bisa saja kau lebih tua dariku, jadi ayo kita mulai dari awal obrolan ini" ajak Taehyung seraya menegakkan duduknya. Merapihkan surai hitam legamnya lalu memandangi SeokJin dengan senyum ramah nan manisnya.

"Annyeong! Joneun V imnida, ireumieyo mwomnikka?"

 **To Be Continue**

sorry, ceosonghamnida *bungkuksedalemdalemnya* aku tahu ini tbc tidak elitnya bahkan nggak ada moment YoonMin tapi aku janji chapter tujuh akan penuh oleh meoment YoonMin karena... #hayo apa?# *digamparmassal* *pundungdipojokan*

pokoknya, tungguu aja kelanjutan ff ini dan mampir ya ke WATTPAD ku karena ff ini akan aku post juga di sana, terus promosi juga RNR ff baru ku couple **WINKDEEP** *promosidulu* *digamparlagi* *pundunglagi*. kalo mau lihat bio ku bisa lihat di profile ku, oke?

akhir kata, semoga aku masih punya kuota sampai desember karena liburan aku akan update ff ini dan ngelanjutin macam-macam draf aku *hahahah*

oke, terakhir RNR ya? khusus untuk **reader JOAH aku bales reviewnya di sini aja, ya *kedipimut***

GHAMSAHAMNIDA! SARANGHAEYO!

joah: soal masuk UGM atau nggak, doain aja ya semoga masuk. soalnya aku pengen di sana, banget malahan tinggal dan sekolah di Yogya bareng abangku tercinta. tapi di sana aku pasti jadi obat nyamuk *nasibjombloabadi*. Yoongi masih ngeraguin Jimin ya, kenapa ya? nanti juga akan terjawab makasih ya udah review dan baca, aku bales reviewnya di sini aja. saranghaeyo


	8. pengumuman 2

Pertama ini bukan update tapi pengumuman.

Aku keterima, yeay!

Hahahaha! Seneng banget yang tinggal di yogya siap-siap ketemu aku ya. Hahahha, pokoknya aku berterimakasih sama kalian semua karena berkat doa dan dukungan hari-hari SMA yang kayak neraka berakhir dan itu berarti aku akan rajin update, *jogetpocopoco*

Tapi kayaknya nggak deh, karena aku ada satu masalah dan itu berkaitan dengan kesehatan jadi mungkin nggak rajin amat karena aku harus ke rumah sakit dan… aku benci rumah sakit tapi aku harus sembuh *mewekdipangkuanguanlin* *ditabokreaders*

Kedua aku udah mindahin satu chapter Gumiho ahjussi saranghaeyo ini ke wattpad, baru chapter satu sih. Kalian bisa liat di profile ku nama akun wattpad dan sosmed lainnya. Dan aku juga akan update ff lain itu antara jam 1-6 pagi. Alesannya karena aku Cuma punya kuota malem *nangismewek*.

Kayaknya Cuma itu aja deh, berarti tunggu update terbaru jumat jam 1-6 pagi, atau kalian bisa pantengin IG aku dijam yang sama karena aku akan kasih pemberitahuan update ff punyaku apa pun di sana, entah ff yang di wattpad atau ffn. So tunggu besok ya, aku janji soal ini.

Karena tanpa doa dan semangat kalian waktu itu aku nggak tahu gimana nasibku, kalian itu bukan readers aja bagiku tapi juga temen, sahabat dan pokoknya aku sayang kalian! SARANGHAEYO! #LOVESIGN#

Jadi, tunggu besok ya.

See you~~~

SARANGHAEYO!


	9. Chapter 7

Nama.

Semua orang akan mudah dengan mudah mengucapkan namanya.

Tapi bagi kami, mengucapkan nama yang entah asli itu nama kami atau bukan adalah sebuah pantangan dan kami bisa di hukum.

Aku memiliki nama, namaku Kim SeokJin. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa nama itu benar-benar milikku atau bukan. Aku tidak pernah mau memberi tahu nama lengkapku, aku tidak mau merasakan sakit luar biasa di tenggorakan atau ingatan masa lalu.

Aku tidak mau terkena hukuman itu.

Bagi diriku atau teman-temanku yang menjadi vampire karena hukuman adalah starta sosial paling rendah dalam dunia vampire. Kami hidup layaknya manusia tapi kami juga masih membutuhkan darah, antara hidup dan tidak tidak.

Meminum darah seorang penjahat tanpa merasa jijik dan akan membawa si korban ke tempat yang akan membuat mereka menjadi vampire rendahan.

Tapi, dia membuatku hampir melanggar aturan itu.

Dia, yang membuat vampire rendahan sepertiku terpesona, terpaku, tidak berkutik dan melanggar sebuah aturan.

Apa ini yang disebut manusia cinta pandangan pertama? Cinta yang orang sebut sebagai perasaan kuat tapi juga melemahkan orang?

Apa dirinya jatuh cinta?

 **(DNA-BTS, Stay with Me-Chanyeol EXO ft Punch, You Are-GOT7, That )**

* * *

BRAK!

Jimin tersentak bahkan hampir menjatuhkan piring berisi telur gulung dan tempura udang yang baru ia angkat. Ia menarik nafas lega ternyata itu Taehyung, pemuda manis dan cantic itu mengecurutkan bibir kesal seraya membuka kulkas dan meminum bir dingin dan soju bersamaan. Jimin meringis, meletakan piring tadi dan segera mencegah tindakan nekat Taehyung.

"Hyung, berhenti! kau tidak bisa mabuk hari ini!"

HIK!

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya, menatap Jimin lalu meletakan dua botol minuman itu hingga menimbulkan suara prang yang cukup kuat. Ia mencengkram kedua pundak Jimin, memaksa anak SMA tingkat akhir itu menatapnya dengan benar. Pandangannya menelisik tajam ke anak muridnya, mendadak Jimin merasa takut dan mengkerut.

"Katakan dengan jujur, Park Jimin" ucap Taehyung dengan nada suara serius. Jimin mengangguk dengan gaya robot, memberi jawaban ya bahwa ia akan bicara jujur lalu ia kembali cegukan tapi Taehyung tidak mempedulikannya toh Jimin memang selalu cegukan seminggu ini.

"Apa aku sudah tidak manis dan imut lagi?" tanya Taehyung kali ini dengan suara histeris. Jimin mengernyitkan heran, namun lampu di kepalanya langsung menyala mengetahui ekspresi frustasi Taehyung yang sering muncul karena siapa. Senyum kecil Jimin tercetak, dengan lembut ia membawa Taehyung duduk di kursi makan lalu memberinya air.

"Kenapa dia itu begitu brengsek, bangsat, bajingan aku ingin mematahkan leher atau mencungkil bola matanya itu!" umpat Taehyung dengan bahasa super sopan setelah meminum air yang diberikan Jimin. Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal, menatap Jimin yang malah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas di depannya.

"Kenapa dengan senyummu?"

"Hyung selalu manis dan imut, dia itu pria yang dingin dan sulit ditaklukan. Bukankah itu yang membuat hyung penasaran dengan pria aneh itu" ucap Jimin seraya duduk di samping Taehyung dan mulai memberinya semangkuk kecil nasi.

Taehyung mengangguk lemas, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja makan dan menatap nelangsa makanan yang dibuat Jimin mampu membuatnya khilaf. Jujur, masakan Jimin itu benar-benar enak bahkan ia memberi empat jempol untuk masakan Jimin yang menyerupai masakan ibu rumah tangga. Tapi ia juga kadang tidak menyukainya karena ia tanpa sadar akan menghabiskan dua sampai tiga mangkuk nasi.

"Malam ini aku harus makan sedikit, aku harus tetap menjaga wajahku tetap manis dan imut. Aku baru pertama kali melihat orang seperti dia, brengsek bajingan… tapi dia sangat tampan"

Keluhan itu kembali muncul dan Jimin sudah biasa mendengar keluhan Taehyung soal pria aneh dan tampan-kata Taehyung- yang ditemui tidak sengaja oleh Taehyung.

"Oh, ya. Aku belum memberitahumu sesuatu" ucap Taehyung kembali ke modenya seorang guru dan kakak Jimin. Pemuda manis bermarga Kim itu melangkah terburu-buru ke kamarnya lalu memberikan sebuah surat untuk Jimin.

"Besok kita tidak bisa berangkat bersama, aku ada pertemuan guru konseling di daerah Ceomdamdong sampai larut malam. Kau tidak apa berangkat sendiri?" tanya Taehyung khawatir. Jimin tersenyum lalu menggeleng, membaca surat itu lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung lagi.

"Nde, selama ini aku sudah merepotkan V hyung. Tidak apa-apa, pergilah aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri"

Taehyung tersenyum, mengelus kepala Jimin dan memperhatikan anak muridnya itu makan dengan lahap. Kasihan sekali Jimin-batinnya. Keluarga macam apa yang menolak, menyiksa bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya memperlakukan Jimin yang super baik dan jujur ini. Ia tersenyum lalu memeluk lengan Jimin, meskipun umur mereka berbeda jauh tapi entah kenapa Taehyung merasa Jimin lebih memiliki jiwa dewasa yang tinggi.

Bahkan dirinya saja tidak memilikinya, mungkin karena hidup yang dilalui Jimin begitu berat dengan perlahan-lahan merubah kepribadian Jimin menjadi seperti ini. seorang yang dewasa, menyelesaikan masalah secepatnya dan menghindarkan masalah sebisa mungkin. Anak yang pintar dan baik, selain itu manis.

"Aku sudah makan roti tapi aku tergiur tempura udang ini" ucap Taehyung dengan nada imut seraya mencomot udang di piring. Jimin tertawa kecil lalu suara tawa kembali terdengar karena hal-hal kecil yang mereka lakukan dan jangan lupakan suara cegukan Jimin yang masih ada.

Ngomong-ngomong soal cegukan, Jimin sudah melakukan berbagai cara menghilangkan cegukan ini tapi ia tidak berhasil. ketika ia berusaha menghilangkan cegukan ini maka hatinya akan selalu teringat pada ahjussi brengsek itu.

Yoongi.

…

…

…

…

…

"Karnivora!"

Yoongi menarik nafas kesal. Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini harus di sambut dengan orang macam SeokJin? Ia memutar matanya malas, kembali fokus pada koran yang sedang ia baca dan secangkir kopi di sampingnya tapi tiba-tiba saja korannya terbakar tepat di tengah-tengah membentuk sebuah lubang.

"YAK!"

Yoongi melempar koran itu, menatap nyalang ke arah SeokJin yang sedan tertawa bahagia, super bahagia karena sudah membuat seorang Gumiho tua seperti Yoongi marah di pagi hari ini. eiy, ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu tapi respon yang diberika Yoongi itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan tidak terima.

"Aku tidak ada masalah denganmu, aku hanya ingin minum kopi dan baca koran. Kenapa kau merusak koran itu?!" tanya Yoongi dengan geraman penuh amarah. SeokJin menatap koran lawas yang sudah berwarna kuning itu dengan pandangan jijik, selain tua gumiho ini aneh sekali.

"Kenapa kau membaca koran lapuk seperti itu? kau tidak berlangganan koran pagi?" tanya SeokJin dengan nada sinis, suaranya berdecak dan Yoongi tidak suka ada yang mendecaknya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Asal kau tahu, koran itu terbit tahun 1928 dan aku harus berebut untuk mendapat koran itu tapi kau membakarnya dengan begitu mudahnya?!"

"Aish! Tidak perlu berteriak, aku ke sini hanya bertanya beberapa hal. Apa kau mau pergi dari rumah ini?" tanya SeokJin tidak kalah kesal dan nada suara tinggi.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas, memasukan kedua tangannya si saku celananya lalu menatap SeokJin yang sudah tidak berwajah menyebalkan lagi. "Eoh, sebentar lagi. Tapi rumah ini akan tetap menjadi rumahku karena sertifikatnya ada padaku" ucap Yoongi memutus khayalan SeokJin mengenai rumahnya.

"Terserah, ini tetap rumahku. Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak SMA itu? kau akan meninggalkan dia? Kau itu benar-benar jahat"

Pertanyaan SeokJin hanya di jawab tatapan sendu dari Yoongi. Ia masih bimbang, apa ia harus pergi meninggalkan anak SMA yang masih tidak jelas status nya atau pergi ke negara lain melanjutkan pencariannya? Ia menatap sebentar ke arah Seokjin lalu menghela nafas sebelum melangkah pergi ke sebuah lorong.

"Dasar karnivora aneh"

"Siapa samchon?"

"Aish!"

NamJoon nyengir kuda melihat SeokJin nampak benar-benar terkejut dan menunjukan reaksi berlebihan. Pria beraura dingin dan berkulit pucat itu bergerak menjauh seraya menyilangkan tangan menolak NamJoon dekati.

"Waeyo? Aku hanya ingin menyapa samchon penyewa, apa tidak boleh?" tanya NamJoon ikut-ikutan sewot mendapat reaksi berlebihan dari SeokJin. Ia hanya bicara bukan mencium apalagi menyebarkan virus berbahaya pada SeokJin.

"Kau tidak perlu menyapaku"

"Ck, kenapa dengan samchon? Apa dia putus cinta?" tanya NamJoon kembali ke topik awal tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah menyebalkan yang ditunjukan SeokJin.

"Dia sedang frustasi, jangan ganggu dia kau pasti tahu dia sedang mempersiapkan kepindahannya"

"Eoh, tapi dia tidak akan pindah. Dia harus ada di sini"

Nada bicara Namjoon tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serius, mata elang nan tajam itu memandang ke lorong tempat Yoongi menghilang dengan intens. Seolah-olah kepergian Yoongi membawa makna tersendiri bagi sang keponakannya yang play boy itu, setelah puas ia memandang SeokJin yang terlihat jengah dengan sikap NamJoon.

"Samchon jua akan tetap di sini, jadi aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu. Itu janjiku"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat aneh itu NamJoon melangkah pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan SeokJin yang bingung setengah mati, apa maksud kalimat NamJoon tadi? ia mengedikan bahu tidak peduli, toh anak jaman sekarang memang suka bicara ngelantur dan berkoar tentang janji.

…

…

…

Sepertinya kepergian Taehyung untuk pertemuan dengan guru konseling SMA menjadi kabar baik untuk seluruh geng pembully Jimin. Selama ini mereka tidak leluasa bergerak karena Taehyung begitu memperhatikan Jimin dari jauh bahkan salah satu geng pembully itu sempat mendapat hukuman serius karena mereka nekat mengerjai Jimin.

Geng itu mendapat hukuman lari keliling sekolah sebanyak lima puluh putara, membersihkan toilet dan juga menyapu lapangan. Hukuman fisik yang sungguh membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri dan menjauhi Jimin. Alhasil, hidup Jimin aman tentram seminggu ini begitu juga dengan Youngjae yang mulai menjadi bahan bully karena berteman dengan Jimin.

Namun, semua itu hilang lenyap saat Jimin memasuki kelasnya. Matanya membola melihat meja dan bangkunya di patahkan, di gergaji dan di gantung di jendela kelas. Bagaimana ia belajar hari ini jika meja dan bangkunya di rusak?

"Hahahaha! Maaf untuk bangku dan mejamu, kami memerlukan hiasan jendela baru jadi kami memakai bangku dan mejamu"

Ucap Jieun yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jimin seraya merangkul pundak itu kasar, lalu diikuti Baekhyun yang melakukan hal yang sama. Seluruh penghuni kelas tertawa bahagia melihat aksi lawak buatan geng Trouble Maker kembali terjadi.

"Tenang saja, kau akan tetap belajar di tempatmu tapi," ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik Jimin mendekat lalu mendorong pemuda mungil itu hingga terjerembab ke lantai yang masih kotor dengan serpihan kayu bekas potongan meja bangkunya. Ia meringis, menatap telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Tunggu darah?

Ia mendongak, menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung. Tiba-tiba rasa takut melingkupinya namun hal itu tidak berselang lama karena sebuah kilatan terang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan matanya, tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa di gerakan, merasakan suasana sekitarnya. Ia seperti patung.

 _Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar di antara puluhan orang yang telah ia manipulasi menjadi patung. Ia memandang satu persatu orang yang memenuhi kelas itu dengan pandangan datar. Lalu ia beralih memandangi seseorang yang sedang berlutut di atas serpihan kayu yang tajam, telapak tangan mungil mengalirkan darah yang cukup banyak._

 _Pemilik derap langkah itu berjongkok di hadapan Jimin versi patung. Menarik telapak tangan itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Seketika luka dan darah yang tadi memenuhi telapak tangan itu menghilang. Ia menarik nafas lalu memandangi kedua lutut itu yang juga sediki berdarah, dengan lembut ia mengusap lalu perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menghilang bersamaan dengan pengaruh manipulasinya yang habis._

"Kau tetap belajar tapi di lantai seperti pembantu"

"Hahahahah!"

Jimin menunduk, menahan air matanya yang akan keluar setiap kali suara tawa itu semakin keras. Tangannya meremat celana seragam di bagian lututnya, menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya namun suara cegukan keluar begitu saja dari tubuhnya

"Wah! Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar suara cegukanmu. Aku ingin mendengar suara itu lagi" ucap Bambam heboh seraya menghampiri Jimin dan memaksanya berdiri. Jimin berontak dalam cengkraman Bambam, air matanya mengalir mendapat tatapan mencemooh dari seluruh penghuni kelas bahkan Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo! Keluarkan suara cegukanmu!"

Jimin menggeleng.

HIK!

"Hahahahaha!"

"Dasar tukang bohong!"

Jimin semakin menunduk, berusaha melepas cengkraman Bambam, Baekhyun dan Jinyoung di kedua lengannya. Sedangkan Jieun, Seulgi, Irene dan Joy sudah maju membawa alat make up mereka. Jimin semakin berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman super kuat itu.

"Geumanhae! Aku tidak memiliki salah dengan kalian!-HIK!-"

"Itu benar, tapi kau hidup di dunia itu saja sudah salah apalagi bersekolah di sini. Itu sebuah dosa bagi orang miskin sepertimu!" balas Irene mencengkram kedua dagu itu agar diam dan mulai memoleskan lipstick setebal-tebalnya pada Jimin.

"Dia akan cegukan dan menjadi badut hari ini!" ucap Joy dengan nada girang yang kentara sekali. Jimin menangis tanpa suara, berusaha keras melepaskan cengkraman Bambam, Baekhyun dan Jinyoung namun apa daya. Ia sudah terlalu lemas dan malu dengan semua hal yang ia terima selama ini.

"YAK!"

Kegiatan geng trouble maker itu terhenti. Mereka semua memutar bola mata malas, ternyata Jimin masih mempunyai satu pengawal lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Youngjae. Pemuda manis pecinta musik menghampiri gerombolan trouble maker itu, membubarkan aksi bully itu dan menyembunyikan tubuh Jimin yang gemetar ketakutan dengan wajah separuh tertutupi lipstick dan bedak tebal.

"Kau tidak ada masalah dengan kami. Kami tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu, lebih baik kau minggir!" teriak Jinyoung dengan suara lantang. Youngjae menggeleng, maju selangkah berniat menghadapi mereka namun Jimin menghalanginya.

Kepala pemuda bermarga Park itu menggeleng, ia tidak mau ada orang berkoban lagi untuknya karena ia tidak akan mampu membalasnya. Youngjae tersenyum, melepas cengkraman Jimin lalu maju selangkah mendekati Jinyoung, Bambam dan Baekhyun, serta Jungkook yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau masih ingat kejadian tas, loker dan kamar mandi itu, kan? Apa kau mau hal lebih buruk terjadi padamu?" tanya Jungkook memulai ancamannya. Youngjae menatap mereka tidak peduli, lalu ia beralih memandang Jungkook sepenuhnya.

"Aku ingat, aku juga mengingat bagaimana kau dan geng curutmu itu untuk pertama kalinya di hukum terutama kakak sepupu angkatmu yang menghukummu" balas Youngjae mengingat kejadian lain yang sungguh-sungguh mempermalukan tim trouble maker.

"Kau juga pernah mengatakan uang, kekuasaan itu bisa membeli apa yang di inginkan seseorang. Tapi nyatanya, untuk kabur dari hukuman kecil waktu itu uang dan kekuasaanmu tidak berlaku. Selama ini kau salah memegang teori, Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi, dengan kasar ia mencekik kemeja seragam Youngjae hingga pemuda itu memekik sakit. Seluruh murid di kelas itu terbengong melihat aksi brutal Jungkook pada Youngjae. Mereka semua tidak menyangka jika perkataan pedas dari seorang Choi Youngjae mampu membuat Jungkook meradang.

"Kau salah mengatakan hal seperti itu, Choi!" ucap Jieun melepas cengkraman Jungkook, membawa mundur Jungkook untuk di tenangkan karena sungguh Jungkook dalam mode marah itu jauh lebih menyeramkan dari hal apa pun.

"Baik, kau ingin menolong Jimin berarti kau menggantikan posisinya"

"Andwae…" ucap Jimin lirih, memandangi kejadian tadi tanpa bisa bergerak untuk membantu Youngjae. Ia melangkah maju namun murid-murid lain menghalanginya hingga ia hanya bisa berontak dan terus berontak.

"Andwae! Aku target kalian! Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh pada Youngjae!" teriak Jimin mencegah hal buruk terjadi pada teman pertamanya itu tapi seakan tuli mereka semua malah semakin menahan Youngjae dan mulai mengerjainya.

Matanya berkilat, berkaca-kaca penuh amarah melihat temannya mulai menangis dan berteriak menolak semua perlakuan aneh dari Seulgi dan Irene. Giginya menggeretak, dengan tiga kali percobaan ia berhasil lepas berlari menghampiri Jimin menembus krumunan murid lain lalu mendorong dua siswi cantic dan terkenal itu hingga terjerembab menghantam lemari.

"Astaga! Apa dia gila?"

"Dia menghajar wanita?"

"Youngjae-ah?"

Youngjae akhirnya bisa bernafas, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan bedak dan alat-alat make upa lainnya. mereka semua terperangah melihat Jimin bisa melakukan hal nekat seperti itu, sementara Seulgi dan Irene tidak sadarkan diri. Jimin merogoh saku celana seragamnya, menghapus bedak di wajah Youngjae lalu berniat membawanya keluar namun langkahnya harus terhadang oleh beberapa guru yang masuk ke kelasnya.

"Park Jimin!"

…

…

Guru wanita dengan marga Kwon itu menatap sengit ke arah Jimin dan menatap lembut ke arah Seulgi dan Irene yang sudah sadarkan diri. Sementara Youngjae masih harus beristirahat di UKS karena mengalami kesulitan bernafas akibat beberapa bubuk bedak masuk ke hidungnya.

Kwon Boa menghela nafas menatap kasihan ke arah kepala Seulgi dan Irene yang diperban tebal akibat benturan yang diberikan Jimin. Dia berdiri, menghampiri Jimin sambil membawa buku lalu menghantamkan buku itu tepat di kepala Jimin yang menunduk takut dan shock.

"Otakmu dimana? Apa kau tidak berpikir siapa yang kau lukai?! Hah?!"

Jimin menahan air matanya. Kenapa yang ia mendapat amukan amarah Boa? Ia tidak salah, ia juga korban seperti Youngjae bahkan bukti-bukti bahwa ia juga mendapat perlakuan semena-mena dari Youngjae masih ada di wajahnya. Tapi Boa seakan gelap mata, ia terus memukul-mukul kepala Jimin hingga ia melempar buku itu ke dinding di belakang Jimin.

"Kau itu sudah kelas tiga, seharusnya kau memberikan contoh yang baik. Bagaimana jika kau kuliah memiliki sikap seperti ini?" tanya Boa dengan pandangan rendah tidak bersahabat.

Jimin diam, ia tidak membalas. Suara cegukannya semakin nyaring keluar, ia menolak semua ini, ia menolak segal hal yang di layangkan seluruh orang padanya. Ia tidak seperti itu, ia melakukan itu terpaksa tubuhnya tidak bisa ia kendalikan melihat seseorang yang ia anggap penting di lukai.

"Oh, ya. Kau bahkan bersekolah di sini karena otakmu, kau seharusnya menjaga otakmu ketimbang menjaga ototmu. Kau hidup bergantung pada otakmu ini, jika kau mulai menggunakan ototmu lebih baik kau tidak usah kuliah. Lagipula, kau tidak punya biaya untuk itu" cemooh Boa semakin menjadi-jadi.

Isi pikirannya sama. Dia membenci murid miskin karena tidak memberikannya keuntungan apa pun kecuali masalah dan masalah. Jimin menarik nafas, menengadah menatap gurunya itu yang sedang melipat tangan di dada menatapnya begitu rendah.

"Saya akan kuliah, saya akan menggunakan hati saya ketimbang otak dan otot"

"Kau melawanku? Hukumanmu bertambah, selain mengpel koridor atas kau harus membersihkan kaca jendelanya"

"Saya haru melawan jika memang hal itu bisa membuat saya hidup. Saya akan menerima apa pun hukuman yang anda berikan, tapi saya akan tetap sekolah dan kuliah. Itu janji saya"

Boa terdiam. Memandang kedua manik hitam Jimin yang berkaca-kaca, menahan air mata kesedihan dan juga perasaan tidak suka. Ia tahu Jimin tidak menyukai hukuman yang ia berikan tapi menurut dirinya Jimin pantas mendapatkan itu. ia akan memberikan hukuman apa saja pada orang-orang yang menyakiti pundi-pundi hadiahnya.

"Jinjja? Kita lihat nanti, kau atau anak-anak emasku yang sukses"

Jimin mengangguk saja, melangkah keluar dari ruang konseling Boa dengan suara cegukan yang semakin intens. Boa menarik nafas panjang, memandang Seulgi dan Irene lalu mengusap kedua kepala itu penuh sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian sudah aman"

Seulgi dan Irene tersenyum puas, memberikan adu jempol di balik punggung mereka karena berhasil menjebak Jimin. Jujur saja dorongan itu sama sekali tidka berdampak apa-apa, mereka hanya merasa pusing dan terluka tapi karena masalah ini Jimin semakin mendapat tekanan dari guru konseling mereka.

"Ghamsahamnida, saem"

…

…

…

Jimin menjalankan hukuman itu. matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis setiap kali melihat murid-murid lain melewati koridor itu dengan sengaja menggunakan sepatu penuh lumpur. Otomatis dirinya terus menerus membersihkan lantai sampai jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia masih harus membersihkan dinding kaca koridor.

Semua lampu sudah dimatikan kecuali tempat ia sedang mengerjakan hukumannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, matanya semaki berair melihat dinding kaca yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri. Ia menangis, menangis tanpa suara melihat dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah. Ia begitu lemah karena tidak bisa melawan ketidak adilan ini.

"Kenapa jendelanya-HIK!- tidak bersih-HIK!- juga?" tanya Jimin disela-sela suara tangisnya yang semakin keras. Ia membanting alat bersih-bersihnya ke lantai, berjongkok menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bermandikan air mata. Ia lelah menghadapi situasi tidak adil yang terjadi di sekolahnya, tapi ia segera mengangkat wajahnya, kembali membersihkan kaca jendela diselingi isakan memilikan hati siapapun.

Ia melanggar janjinya pada sang ibu untuk tidak menangis karena hal kecil, seharusnya ia tersenyum mendapat hukuman seperti ini. apa pun yang diberikan oleh orang kita harus menerimanya dengan senyuman, karena orang itu adalah perantara Tuhan. Semua yang diberikan orang kepada kita adalah pemberian Tuhan dan kita wajib menerimanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Tapi ia tidak bisa, menjatuhkan alat bersih-bersihnya, menutup wajahnya yang berair karena air mata. Menangis dengan suara serak, kenapa semua ini terjadi pada dirinya?

"Eomma…hiksss… eomma… eomma… hiksss… hiksss… eomma bogoshipeoyo… eomma… hikssss"

Nafasnya semakin pendek seiring dengan air matanya yang semakin mengalir. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, ia tidak sanggup menjalani hal ini. ia ingin ikut bersama ibunya, ia tidak mau hidup menanggung batu seberat ini. ia tidak mau, ia tidak sanggup, ia mau pergi tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa pergi juga?

Sudah cukup hari ini ia melihat ketidak adilan benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya. Bahkan bukan dirinya saja, tapi orang-orang di luar sana yang selalu di bully habis-habisan dan berakhir bunuh diri. Mereka semua tidak sanggup menghadapinya, mereka semua tidak memiliki tempat bersandar untuk mencurahkan isi hati dan ketidak sukaan mereka pada peraturan kasta sekolah.

"Hiksss…"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, menjauhkan telapak tangannya. Ia seperti merasakan ada orang di belakang, ketika ia menjauhkan telapak tangannya menghapus bekas-bekas air matanya matanya membola melihat pantulan seseorang di dinding kaca.

HIK!

Suara cegukannya kembali terdengar. tangannya melemas di sisi tubuhnya, air matanya tiba-tiba berhenti mengalir. Menatapi pantulan orang itu dengan seksama, matanya semakin membulat melihat sosok itu semakin mendekat dan sekarang hanya berjarak sekitar lima langkah darinya. Kepalanya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan, menoleh ke belakang saja rasanya berat sekali.

"Suara tangismu sangat mengganggu" ucap sosok itu-Yoongi dengan nada bicara datar seperti biasa. Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya, menganggap Yoongi tidak ada di belakangnya, melanjutkan hukumannya yang sempat tertunda dengan terburu-buru.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat alat-alat bersihnya patah menjadi dua. Tangannya yang tidak siap dengan patahan itu tertusuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Posisi Yoongi semakin dekat dengannya, bahkan satu langkah saja Yoongi mendekat bisa dipastikan ia akan berpelukan dengan Yoongi.

"Aku berdiri di belakangmu cukup lama dan kau tidak cegukan sama sekali, apa itu artinya kau membohongi dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak ingin melihatku?" tanya Yoongi mengeluarkan spekulasinya.

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia melangkah maju lalu segera berjalan pergi dengan terburu-buru. Namun saat di tengah-tengah langkahnya terhenti karena Yoongi sudah ada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

"Jawab"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan pembohong sepertimu"

HIK!

Mata Jimin membulat mendengar suara cegukannya sendiri. Tubuhnya melemas mendapat pandangan lembut dari Yoongi untuknya, pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu kembali mendekat namun Jimin kembali berjalan mundur.

"Kenapa kauu kemari? Aku tidak memanggilmu sebelum aku berda…"

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berputar-putar, seperti ada sebuah film yang dipaksa masuk ke pikirannya. Sebuah film yang memperlihatkan dirinya di dorong hingga telapak tangan dan lututnya terluka lalu yang menyembuhkannya adalah Yoongi.

"Jangan pernah terluka lagi"

"Wae? Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Kau sudah muak karena terus terpanggil setiap kali aku berdarah? Aku juga tidak ingin berdarah! Aku tidak ingin memliki hidup seperti ini! aku tidak mau tapi kau sudah memberikan hidup penuh duka ini padaku karena aku calon istrimu"

"Bukan, kau bukan calon istriku!"

"Aku calon istrimu! Aku tidak mau menjadi istrimu tapi takdir mengatakan aku calon istrimu! Aku!"

PRAAANG!

"KYAA!"

Tubuhnya bergerak melindungi tubuhnya sendiri, memeluk dan melindungi kepalanya dari pecahan dinding kaca yang di buat Yoongi. Pria tua itu dengan sekali kedipan mata menghentikan ocehannya dengan menghancurkan dinding kaca di sekeliling mereka. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya berair ketakutan. Takut jika Yoongi kemari untuk membunuhnya, ia takut.

"Kau ingin pergi menemui ibumu tapi kau takut mati"

Suara Yoongi semakin terdengar jelas. Tubuh tegap itu semakin dekat dengan tubuh mungilnya seolah-olah mereka sedang berpelukan. Kepalanya menengadah memandangi Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja menangkup kedua pipinya, menatapi lekuk wajahnya dengan seksama.

"Jangan terluka lagi karena aku mungkin akan sulit kemari, aku akan pergi jauh. Aku kemari untuk memberikan salam perpisahan"

Jimin terdiam, tubuhnya terasa kaku tapi ia tidak menjadi patung seperti dalam memori yang diberikan Yoongi di kepalanya. Ia hanya diam, memandangi cara Yoongi memandangi dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Meskipun aku akan sulit datang tapi aku akan merasakan kau terluka, aku tidak sanggup merasakannya. Jadi, selama aku perg jangan terluka, jangan bersedih karena aku tidak ada di sini dan jangan menangisi aku"

Entah kenapa Jimin kembali ingin menangis, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan Yoongi mengusak kepalanya lalu tiba-tiba saja meghilang dengan dinding kaca yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia menengadah, menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung dan ingin menangis. Kenapa Yoongi pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu balasan darinya?

" _Aku akan pergi jauh"_

"Kajima…"

…

…

…

Yoongi menghela nafas, menidurkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena tadi ia benar-benar mengeluarkan kekuataan penuh untuk menghancurkan dinding kaca tebal itu. di sampingnya ada si manusia setengah nyamuk sedang membaca majalah sambil memegang sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah.

"Apa kau bisa minum darah di kamarmu?"

"Ini bukan darah! Ini wine!"

Yoongi mengangguk paham, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendelik marah menghirup aroma wine itu. koleksi wine nya tercemar oleh makhluk penghisap darah ini, tanpa bisa di cegah ia merebut gelas itu dan menyembunyikan di meja yang jauh.

"Aish! YAK!"

"Selama aku pergi aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan kotormu menyentuh wine ku!"

SeokJin berdecak sebal, menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan tajam lalu melempar majalahnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia benar-benar tidak mood bicara sekarang tapi Yoongi malah mengajak ribut karena masalah sepele yaitu wine.

…

Jimin pulang ke rumah Taehyung dengan langkah gontai. Ia bukan lelah karena hukuman yang diberikan Boa tapi ia lelah memikirkan cegukannya yang kembali muncul. Di dalam sudah ada Taehyung yang menyambut dirinya dengan wajah khawatir tapi Jimin tidak membalasnya.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam bersandar pada pintu tanpa melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya. Ia memikirkan Yoongi dan cegukannya hilang tapi jika ia menolak Yoongi dalam pikirannya cegukan itu akan muncul.

"Jimin-ah, aku mendengar semuanya. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?"

Jimin menengadah, menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menatap pemuda berstatus guru konselingnya itu dengan pandangan membulat.

"Aku tidak merindukannya"

HIK!

Taehyung mengernyit heran kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba cegukan keras setelah mengatakan kalimat ambigu itu. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Jimin, menunggu ucapan Jimin selanjutnya namun yang keluar adalah suara cegukan.

"Aku merindukan dia, aku ingin dia di sini, aku ingin bersama dia. Aku menginginkan dia"

Tidak ada cegukan. Jimin sudah kembali, suara cegukan itu hilang karena Jimin membuat sebuah pengakuan yang membingungkan bagi Taehyung. Jimin melepas genggamannya, menatap sepatunya lalu jam dinding rumah Taehyung.

"Aku harus pergi, aku masih mempunyai waktu dengannya"

"Jimin! Yak! Park Jimin! Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Taehyung bingung dan berniat mengejar Jimin tapi muridnya itu berlari cukup kencang untuk anak ukuran sekolah yang baru saja menyelesaikan hukuman berat sehari penuh.

Siapa yang di maksud Jimin? Apa pria yang pernah membantu Jimin dulu?

…

…

…

Setelah adu debat tidak berguna tentang wine itu Yoongi menjadi pemenang dengan memegang kunci tempat wine itu disimpan. Ia kembali duduk di sofa, bersandar malas seraya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berniat menatap SeokJin yang juga sedang diam.

SeokJin sedang terdiam memikirkan bagaimana jika besok tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Taehyung mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama? Ia harus menjawab apa.

TING TONG TING TONG

SeokJin mendesah kesal, menendang kaki si gumiho untuk bergerak membuka pintu karena diluar ada tamu tapi Yoongi balas menendang kaki si vampire.

"Tidak perlu, itu NamJoon"

"Bukankah NamJoon mengetahui password dan memiliki kunci cadangan?"

Ucapan SeokJin hanya di jawab anggukan dari Yoongi benar juga. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot membukakan pintu untuk kunyuk satu itu?

TING TONG TING TONG

"Itu bukan NamJoon lalu siapa?"

"Tamu, sudah sekitar 90 tahun tidak ada yang bertamu"

SeokJin melotot terkejut, lama sekali bukankah arti bel pintu itu menandakan ada tamu yang datang. Itu tidak mungkin dirinya karena ia tidak memiliki teman dan lagipula Taehyung tidak mungkin karena pemuda manis dan imut itu semapt bercerita bahwa dia hari ini akan sibuk sekali.

"Itu tamumu! Buka pintunya!"

"Kenapa aku?! Bisa saja itu tamumu!"

TING TONG TING TONG

"Cepat buka pintunya!" perintah SeokJin dengan mata melotot tajam tapi Yoongi malah meringkuk takut, kenapa dia tiba-tiba takut. Ia menegakan tubuhnya berjalan di belakang SeokJin yang maju lebih dulu ke depan dan membuka pintu.

"Ann-"

Yoongi tahu suara ini. ini suara Jimin. Kenapa pemuda manis berstatus SMA itu datang ke rumahnya? Ia mendorong tubuh SeokJin, berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri Jimin yang masih terengah-engah seperti habis berlari.

"Kau habis berlari?"

"Nde… hosh"

"Di udara dingin dan sepatu seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi memastikan. Jimin mengangguk, menatap sepatunya lalu SeokJin yang suda masuk ke dalam, seperti vampire itu tidak mau melihat opera sabun di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku melihat yang seharusnya aku lihat sebegai calon istri gumiho?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Tatapan Yoongi semakin tajam namun juga ada sirat kebingungan di pandangan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. "Apa yang terjadi jika aku melihatnya?" Jimin kembali bertanya kali ini pandangannya mengarah pada dada Yoongi meskipun tidak terlihat jelas bahwa ia memerhatikan dada Yoongi.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya? Kau tidak bisa melihatnya, kan? Kau juga tidak mau ada aku di sini" Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan ucapan pedasnya dan Jimin kembali menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kau pergi karena tidak ada gunanya jika kau tidak melihat apa pun" lanjut Yoongi berniat pergi tapi Jimin menahannya. Menatap Yoongi seolah memerintahkan untuk tetap diam di sini karena ia belum selesai bicara.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa lihat?" tanya Jimin balik dengan nada suara tidak terima. Kali ini Yoongi menarik nafas, melihat sampai mana Jimin akan terus berusaha keras mengikutinya seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti induknya.

"Pertama, karena aku calon istrimu apa kita bisa menikah secepatnya? Kedua…" Jimin menggantungkan ucapannya. Kali ini mata Yoongi memancarkan rasa penasaran dengan permintaan Jimin yang terakhir. "Ahjussi jangan pergi dari sini. Tetap di Korea."

Kali ini mata Yoongi tidak penasaran lagi. Ia menghela nafas, memasukan tangannya ke saku celana tidur yang ia kenakan. Jimin menggigit bibirnya, menarik nafas sekali lagi untuk menguturakan keinginannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kajimaseyo. Aku ingin ahjussi tetap di Korea, di sini bersamaku"

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa melihatnya?" tanya Yoongi kali ini terlihat serius. Jimin tidak menjawab atau mengangguk, ia mengambil satu langkah maju tapi Yoongi mengambil satu langkah mundur menjauhi Jimin.

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Buktikan"

"Ahjussi harus pilih satu dari dua pilihanku"

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya"

Jimin berteriak kesal, pandangannya menajam dan berkilat marah melihat Yoongi seperti meragukan ucapannya. Yoongi menghela nafas lelah, berlalu begitu saja melihat Jimin masih berdiri di tempat sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya Jimin memang bukan calon istri seperti yang ada di dalam ramalan itu.

"Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat panah itu!"

Langkah Yoongi terhenti mendengar Jimin meneriakan kata panah. Ia segera berbalik dan ia bisa melihat Jimin juga sudah berbalik, jari mungil itu terangkat menunjuk dengan berani sembilan anak panah yang menancap di dada Yoongi dengan pandangan menantang.

"Sembilan panah itu!"

Dengan berani ia kembali berteriak lantang, menunjuk panah itu dengan jari telunjuknya wajahnya terlihat puas karena ia bisa mengatakan semua yang ia lihat sekarang. Matanya semakain membulat terkejut. Tangannya menggantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya, pandangannya tidak lepas dari manik hitam legam Jimin. Dia memang benar-benar calon istrinya, malaikat mautnya yang akan mencabut sembilan anak panahnya, mencabut panahnya yang berarti dia akan segera mati.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Hai?

Sesuai janji?

Hahaha update subuh-subuh ini, aku jadi kelelawar sekarang. Tidur jam enam bangun jam satu pagi demi bisa update ff dan update sosmed. Hahaha?

So gimana chapter ini? typo berteberan? Aku minta maaf *sungkem* *bungkuksepuluhkali* aku juga udah ngurangin penggunanaan bahasa korea atas saran salah satu reader, *terimakasih sarannya loh*.

Sekarang Yoongi udah yakin seratus persen tuh, ternyata dia selama ini nggak yakin karena Jimin nggak ngomong ngeliat tu panah itu alasannya? Gimana? Terus ff ini endingnya kayak goblin atau nggak? Kalian tunggu aja.

Btw, terimakasih yg udah baca, review, fav, dan follow. Aku sayang kalian semua! SARANGHAEYO~ *LOVESIGN*

 **THANKYOU FOR:**

 **Baby Jiminie, ChimChimiJimin, ChiminsCake, fujoshimulfan, GummyDear, kanyasyub, Mitha478, runch randaa, stupefy-jin, taejinkim, tyongie, YOONMINs, yaoi-fireice, aditdot, alvilee, anonym103, Chimss, cho eun hyun, chyperssi, cutepark, fanfy, honeymoon, hyoukassi, ikonbrides, jajennie, mbtion13, meganehood, melyauyut575, seiramochiil, shiteujimmo, sugantea, thalkm, toblkkoARMY, yasminnie, 3Min9Sec, Allre, Olga850, Xio Lyan, jajennie, kevin lost in galaxy, meganehood, rillakumamon, seiramochili, shienya, thalkm.**

LOVE YOU ALL! SARANGHAEYO! *LOVESIGN*

SEE YOU~~~


	10. Chapter 8

Mati.

Meninggalkan dunia.

Meninggalkan segalanya.

Melupakan segalanya.

Bebas dari hukuman.

Kematian adalah jawabannya. Jika kebanyakan orang tidak menginginkan kematian menjemput mereka, ia sangat menunggu kematian itu. ia menunggu dan selalu berharap tentang kematiannya sendiri. Ia ingin segera pergi, meninggalkan dunia fana milik manusia, meninggalkan seluruh harta, kekuasaan dan jabatannya, melupakan hal yang pernah ia alami dan yang paling utama adalah bebas dari hukuman ini.

Ia ingin terbebas dari hukuman paling menyakitkan ketimbang di penggal. Ia lebih memilih mati diracun ketimbang harus hidup abadi dengan segala kenangan menyakitkan tentang orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Tuan…"

Suara itu begitu lirih terdengar di telinganya. Ia berdiri kaku di samping tempat tidur pelayan setianya yang hanya tinggal menghitung detik sebelum malaikat maut datang dan mengantarnya ke pintu dunia selanjutnya.

"Dia akan mengurus tuan dengan baik"

Setelahnya mata itu tertutup. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak begitu juga dengan dadanya yang tidak naik turun lagi. Mata tajamnya lalu beralih pada sosok kecil yang berdiri dalam diam, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat kematian kakeknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih sosok kecil itu punya, pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku akan menguburkannya lalu kita akan pergi"

Sudah lima puluh tahun ia hidup di dunia yang masih penuh konflik. Ia mengangkat tubuh pelayannya, membawanya ke atas tempat tidur yang sudah penuh dengan ranting kayu. Setelah berdoa lebih dulu, ia segera membakar jasad itu.

Anak kecil tadi semakin menangis histeris melihat kakeknya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, menggendong anak laki-laki itu dan membawanya pergi karena sebentar lagi ia melihat bahawa tanah yang ia gunakan untuk membakar jasad pelayannya akan menjadi medan perang.

Perkiraannya itu benar. Tidak berselang lama, ribuan anak panah melesat keluar berbarengan dengan suara rintihan orang-orang.

"Kita akan pergi jauh. Kau harus memulihkan tenagamu" ucapnya seraya memberikan bungkusan berisi nasi. Anak kecil itu menggeleng, menyerahkan bungkusan itu padanya.

"Tidak perlu. Anda yang seharusnya makan bukan pelayan seperti saya, saya bisa bekerja di pasar selagi menunggu kapal"

"Kau pelayanku. Kau harus selalu sehat untuk merawat tuanmu, makanlah"

Anak kecil itu terdiam, memandangi bungkusan nasi itu yang sudah dibagi dua oleh tuannya. Meskipun ragu di awal ia memakan begitu lahap bungkusan nasi itu, ia tersenyum melihat anak kecil di hadapannya makan begitu lahap.

Sudah dua hari mereka berjalan ke kota untuk menumpang kapal menuju tanah sebrang memulai semuanya dari awal. Namun, rencana itu hanya sebatas rencana ketika sekelompok berandal mengacak-acak pelabuhan dan tanpa sengaja sabetan pedang berandalan tersebut mengenai kepala pelayannya.

Ia terdiam di tempat. Matanya yang semula membola terkejut berubah menjadi kilatan tajam saat salah satu berandal itu mendekati jasad pelayannya lalu menginjak tubuh mungil itu.

"Jauhkan kaki kalian"

"Kau memerintah kami?"

Ia menengadah, menunjukan wajahnya yang sedikit kotor namun tetap menunjukkan wajah sangar dan penuh amarah. Bukannya takut, para berandal itu malah semakin tertawa dan menginjak mayat pelayannya.

"Berikan uang atau apa pun di kantungmu"

"Kau membunuh dia"

"Aku tidak sengaja membunuh anak kecil ini"

"Kau membuatku sangat marah sekali" ucapnya seraya maju menghadap para berandal itu, melepas tudung kepala yang menutupinya. Menampakan rahangnya yang mengeras menahan rasa nafsu membunuh hewan di dalamnya.

"Kau akan merasakan amukan seekor hewan"

Ia menggeram, menunjukkan tangannya yang sudah berubah dipenuhi kuku panjang yang siap mencakar para berandal pasar di hadapannya yang mulai ketakutan. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan auman mengerikan, angin di sekitar mereka semakin kencang menerbangkan para berandal itu ke udara, menghancurkan pelabuhan itu dengan hantaman kapal-kapal yang baru saja mendarat.

Kakinya mnghentak hingga membuat tanah di sekitarnya hancur, orang-orang berlarian panic melihat seekor monster mengamuk. Mereka takut, takut pada sosok monster menyerupai manusia dan hewan itu.

Ia tahu ia menyeramkan, ia tahu itu sebuah hukuman, ia tahu semuanya.

Yoongi tahu dan karena itu ia ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

 **(Beuatiful-WANNA ONE, Spring Day-BTS, Tree-Yang Yoseob, You are-GOT7, All of Me-John Legend, That )**

"Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat panah itu!"

Langkah Yoongi terhenti mendengar Jimin meneriakan kata panah. Ia segera berbalik dan ia bisa melihat Jimin juga sudah berbalik, jari mungil itu terangkat menunjuk dengan berani sembilan anak panah yang menancap di dada Yoongi dengan pandangan menantang.

"Sembilan panah itu!"

Dengan berani ia kembali berteriak lantang, menunjuk panah itu dengan jari telunjuknya wajahnya terlihat puas karena ia bisa mengatakan semua yang ia lihat sekarang. Matanya semakain membulat terkejut. Tangannya menggantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya, pandangannya tidak lepas dari manik hitam legam Jimin. Dia memang benar-benar calon istrinya, malaikat mautnya yang akan mencabut sembilan anak panahnya, mencabut panahnya yang berarti dia akan segera mati.

Jimin menurunkan jarinya, memandang Yoongi yang berwajah terkejut dan sedikit pucat. Mungkin terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa ia memang calon istri Yoongi. Apa Yoongi membencinya? Meskipun istrinya apa Yoongi tetap membencinya, bukan itu yang penting tapi apa Yoongi akan tetap pergi meskipun istrinya ada di hadapannya.

"Kajima…"

"Hm,"

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang, menurunkan pandangannya memandangi sandal rumah, sepatu Jimin, lalu naik memandangi wajah Jimin yang sedikit bersedih. Dengan hati-hati ia maju, menarik punggung itu mendekat dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kajima… kajima… aku mohon jangan pergi…hiksss… kau tidak boleh meninggalkan istrimu"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin. Menelungsupkan kepala bersurai hitam itu di ceruk lehernya, mengusap-usap punggung mungil itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau memang istriku. Kau istri seorang Gumiho"

Tanpa sadar Jimin mencengkram begitu kuat sweater cokelat di bagian dada Yoongi mendengar ucapan Yoongi bahwa dia tidak akan pergi. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba begitu bahagia, lega dan tenang ketika mendengar Yoongi tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Kau adalah istriku. Tidak mungkin seorang suami meninggalkan istrinya" ucap Yoongi seraya menjauhkan tubuh Jimin, menangkup wajah Jimin dengan hati-hati lalu mengarahkannya tepat di depan mata tajamnya.

"Uljima…"

Jimin mengangguk patuh, menutup matanya mencegah air matanya mengalir tapi air mata itu tetap mengalir hingga Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah dengan jempol dan terakhir sungguh mengejutkan.

CUP

Yoongi mengecup kelopak matanya lalu puncak kepalanya cukup lama. Mata Jimin semakin terpejam, ia nyaman dan ia merasa jauh lebih tenang lewat pelukan ini. lama kelamaan kecupan itu membawa tubuhnya semakin ringan dan membawa kesadarannya pergi.

Yoongi menjauhkan tubuhnya, menatap Jimin yang sudah jatuh tertidur karena kecupannya barusan. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati ia menggendong Jimin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam dan mengundang tatapan aneh dari SeokJin yang sedang meminum yoghurt di depan TV.

"Apa yang di lakukan karnivora itu?"

…

Setelah memakaikan selimut, Yoongi beranjak menjauh. Menatapi tubuh mungil itu yang terlelap begitu pulas, ia menarik nafas panjang lalu mengambil tempat di samping Jimin. Pikirannya kembali berkelana mengenai ucapan Jimin tadi, _sembilan panah itu._ kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya bagai kaset rusak yang terus dipaksa berputar di kepalanya.

Seharusnya ia bahagia karena sebentar lagi keinginan terbesarnya akan segera terkabul, ia akan mati. Pergi menjadi hembusan angin dan melanjutkan hukuman selanjutnya, berkelana menjadi angin, baru ia bisa bertemu dengan Dia yang memberikan hukuman ini padanya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah, bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu menghampiri koper hitamnya dalam kebisuan. Tangannya bergerak membuka koper itu dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya yang hanya berupa pakaian sehari-hari, memasukannya kembali ke dalam lemari.

Namun, saat tersisa satu barang ia tertegun cukup lama. Tangannya bergerak mengambil gulungan lukisan itu, membukanya dan mengusap lukisan itu hati-hati.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu"

Menarik nafas panjang adalah hal yang ia lakukan sebelum menggulung lukisan itu dan memasukannya dalam lemari, menyimpannya begitu hati-hati. Lukisan itu adalah kenangan terakhir yang ia miliki bersama adiknya, ia tidak mau kehilangan kenangan terakhirnya ini. kenangan terakhir yang begitu menyakitkan, kenangan yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok pria paling pengecut yang pernah ia temui.

 _1180_

 _Yoongi tersenyum melihat adiknya-Chohee tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandangi hadiah pemberian darinya. Mata adik perempuannya itu begitu berbinar, lalu tanpa peringatan adik tersayangnya itu menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Melupakan fakta bahwa baju yang dikenakan kakaknya itu masih tercium bau anyir darah._

" _Orabeonim, aku akan memakai hanbok ini setiap hari bahkan di hari kematianku aku akan memakai hanbok ini"_

" _Saat seseorang meninggal kau harus memakai hanbok putih bukan merah muda seperti ini"_

 _Chohee mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, namun ia tetap tersenyum kecil dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar ganti bersama beberapa pelayan untuk membantunya memakai hanbok. Yoongi tersenyum, memandang rumahnya dalam diam. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pulang semenjak ia ditunjuk raja mudanya menjadi panglima perang ia sama sekali belum pulang sejak… bahkan ia lupa sudah berapa lama ia tidak pulang._

" _Bagaimana penampilanku?"_

 _Yoongi tersenyum lebar melihat penampilan adik perempuannya itu yang begitu cantik, kulit putih bersih, rambut hitam terkepang dengan indah dan jangan lupa hanbok hadiah darinya yang sangat padu dan indah di tubuh sang adik. Adiknya benar-benar cantik._

" _Jelek"_

 _Tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia lebih sering meledeki adiknya ketimbang memujinya._

" _Kalau begitu kau lebih jelek dariku"_

 _Dan mereka berakhir dengan tertawa. Bukan sebuah pertengkaran._

…

 _Tapi kali ini mereka harus bertengkar. Sangat hebat, Yoongi tidak bisa menahan emosinya mendengar kabar bahwa sang adik sudah dilamar oleh sang raja. Ia tidak mau adiknya terlibat kehidupan politik kerajaan, sia-sia usahanya selama ini menyembunyikan sang adik dari jangkauan orang istana. Sia-sia._

" _Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah raja, itu sama saja dengan dosa"_

" _Tak masalah asalkan kau selamat"_

" _Aku akan baik-baik, aku janji!"_

 _Tanpa sadar Chohee menaikan nada suaranya. Yoongi tercengang, dengan segala emosi dan ketidak terimaannya ia berjalan keluar dari rumah yang baru ia singgahi beberapa minggu ini. Membawa kudanya ke medan perang dan melampiaskan segala amarahnya di sana. Membunuh orang yang entah musuh atau ada di pihak kerajaan._

 _Ia benar-benar marah, ia buas seperti binatang._

…

 _Tapi ia tetap seorang kakak. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat sang adik berwajah murung setelah pulang dari pertemuan keluarga membicarakan pernikahannya dengan sang raja. Adiknya bukan tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan itu, Chohee merasa bersalah karena sudah berbicara kasar pada kakak tercintanya itu._

 _Ia menangkup tangannya keluar, menampung turunnya saluju dengan tidak minat. Sejujurnya ia menyukai salju tapi entah kenapa di matanya sekarang salju itu sama sekali tidak menarik._

" _Kau merusak hanbok yang aku berikan dengan wajah seperti itu"_

 _Chohee terperenjat, ia membuka jendela tandunya lebih lebar. Tersenyum puas melihat sang kakak-Yoongi berjalan beriringan dengan rombongannya. Namun, senyumnya luntur melihat lumuran darah mengotori wajah dan baju perang Yoongi._

" _Kau ke medan perang lagi? Kenapa kau tidak diam saja di rumah, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah"_

" _Arra, tapi aku tetap seorang prajurit" bantah Yoongi tanpa menatap Chohee yang berbinar-binar melihat sang kakak akhirnya mau menunjukkan batang hidung setelah perdebatan panas waktu itu._

" _Apa orabeonim menyetujui pernikahanku?" tanya Chohee dengan hati-hati, takut membuat sang kakak marah seperti beberapa minggu lalu. Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia malah mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah hadiah untuk Chohee._

" _Pakai ini saat kau menikah, agar aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh"_

 _Sebuah cermin. Chohee tersenyum, memasukan cermin itu ke balik hanboknya. Ia kembali menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan benar pada Yoongi._

" _Aku memakai hanbok pemberianmu, Yang Mulia Raja tidak pernah lepas memandangku. Apa mungkin dia jatuh cinta padaku?"_

" _Dia jatuh cinta pada hanbok pemberianku, kau jelek tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu"_

 _Chohee cemberut, tapi ia hanya diam lalu tertawa melihat bibir Yoongi berkedut menahan tawa. Ia tahu kakaknya pasti memuji dirinya, ia tahu itu dengan pasti._

…

 _Kakaknya akan selalu memujinya. Ia yakin akan hal itu, bahkan di saat seperti ini pasti sang kakak akan memujinya. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah pintu masuk istana, berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang berdiri mematung dengan lumuran darah akibat perang berbulan-bulan. Matanya tidak berair menangis, karena ia yakin sang kakak tidak akan kuat jika melihatnya menangis, ia tidak akan menangis._

 _Tangannya menggenggam erat cermin pemberian Yoongi, memandang wajahnya cukup lama lalu Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahnya. Tidak lama, beberapa prajurit istana menyeret tubuhnya, mengingkatnya ke kursi dan mulai menyiksanya._

 _Sang kakak masih berusaha tetap berlari meskipun anak panah terus menghujani tubuh tegap sang kakak, hingga akhirnya Yoongi jatuh terduduk setelah menerima serangan terakhir berupa sabetan pedang di kakinya._

 _Samar-samar dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya, ia bisa mendengar teriakan sang suami. Ia tahu suaminya sedang murka, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika sang suami tega menyiksanya secara diam-diam dua hari ini dengan memberinya racun setiap kali ia minum teh. Bahkan sudah dua hari ia dipenjara dan menerima penyiksaan akibat dirinya yang terus berpihak pada kakaknya._

" _Kenapa kau kembali sebagai pahlawan? Kalau kau tidak kembali dan mati di sana kau tidak akan melihat adikmu terkapar seperti itu. Seharusnya kau mati sebagai pahlawan bukan pemberontak seperti ini"_

" _Berikan aku pedang beracun sekarang. Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri"_

 _Lewat ekor matanya ia bisa melihat seseorang, seseorang yang merubah suaminya. Orang itu berdiri menatapnya penuh kemenangan dan kepuasaan. Ia tahu apa yang membuat orang itu melakukan ini tapi ia tetap tidak mempercayainya. Bahkan ia tidak percaya bahwa orang itu menancapkan anak panah beracun hingga menembus dadanya._

 _Tubuhnya terasa panas, terbakar seperti api mendapat panah beracun tepat di dadanya. Tangannya melemas, genggamannya pada cermin kesayangannya terlepas. Retina indahnya bisa melihat bahwa sang kakak juga terjatuh karena sabetan pedang suaminya. Ia tersenyum, ia tidak akan menangis saat meninggalkan bumi, ia harus mati dalam keadaan cantik sehingga sang kakak bisa memujinya disurga dengan hanbok kesayangannya bahwa ia adalah adik yang cantik._

…

…

…

…

…

Yoongi tersentak dari tidurnya di sofa. Dadanya naik turun mendapat mimpi buruk-bukan lebih tepat di sebut kenangan buruk yang menghampiri tidurnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya, menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang sudah terang benerang, sepertinya sudah pagi. ia kembali memandang lurus ke ranjangnya yang masih di isi orang yang sama, yaitu Jimin.

"Dia masih tidur"

Yoongi bergumam pelan, bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil tempat di pinggir ranjang. Menatapi wajah damai Jimin, ia melirik tas ransel Jimin yang bergetar di dekat kakinya. Penasaran ia membuka tas itu, menemukan sebuah benda persegi panjang bernama ponsel. Ia tidak tahu cara menggunakannya tapi ponsel ini terus bergetar dan menampilkan nama V sonsaengnim.

Dengan insting ia menggeser layar ponsel itu ke kanan, lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu di telinganya hati-hati.

" _Syukurlah kau mengangkat telfonku! Kau itu kemana semalam? Aku bingung dan cemas mencarimu!"_ sebuah suara melengking tiba-tiba menerjang gendang telinganya. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak lalu mendekatkannya kembali.

" _Jimin-ah? Park Jimin? Kau masih di sana?"_

"Jimin sedang tidur, dia baik-baik saja dan dia ada di rumahku" jawab Yoongi dengan nada santai kelewat datar malah. Taehyung di seberang sana mengernyit, siapa pria dengan suara bass ini? kenapa Jimin bisa bersama pria bersuara menyebalkan ini.

" _Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu? Apa hubunganmu dengan Jimin?"_

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sekedar mengenalnya saja"

" _Karena itu bawa pulang muridku sekarang juga"_

"Aku tidak janji soal itu"

" _Biar aku tebak kau pasti pria yang membuat Jimin selama ini cegukan? Kau pasti pria brengsek itu! Das-"_

Dengan sopannya Yoongi mematikan ponsel itu dengan cara mencabut batrenya. Ia menghela nafas sambil menyentuh telinganya yang masih berdengung akibat suara melengking orang bernama V itu. ia kembali memandang Jimin yang mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya, sepertinya pemuda manis itu akan bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jimin sepenuhnya membuka mata sipitnya, terkejut setengah mati menyadari tempat ia tidur bukan kamarnya yang berada di rumah Taehyung. Tubuhnya segera ia dudukan, matanya semakin membola melihat Yoongi sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan baju yang sama seperti semalam. Bahkan ia tidak mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Ahjussi…"

"Tenang saja, kau ada di rumahku lebih tepatnya kamarku"

Jimin mengangguk paham, menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata Yoongi lebih jauh. Suasana di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi canggung, dengan hati-hati Yoongi mendekati Jimin. Tangannya terangkat mengelus kepala Jimin, merapihkan rambut sehitam jelaga itu lalu tersenyum kecil setelah rapi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu bahwa selama ini kau melihat panah-panahku?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara pelan, terkesan begitu lembut. Sangat malahan, membuat Jimin sedikit terhipnotis dan tidak bisa bergerak beberapa detik.

"Apa kau sengaja?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Jimin mengangguk, jari mungilnya terangkat menyentuh dada bidang Yoongi yang berbalut sweater cokelat semalam, menyentuhnya hati-hati takut membuat Yoongi kesakitan.

"Aku takut saat aku mengatakan kalau aku melihat panah-panah ini kau akan pergi dariku, kau akan marah karena aku menyinggung hal aneh. Aku takut kau pergi saat itu…" Jimin menjawab dengan suara lirih, menjauhkan jarinya lalu memandang lurus ke kedua bola mata Yoongi yang tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak ingin ahjussi pergi, aku sudah menunggumu. Aku menunggu pangeran yang akan menjadi suamiku, menjemputku dari dunia gelap itu, aku sudah menunggu ahjussi…"

"Aku juga sudah menunggumu, tapi aku bukan seorang pangeran seperti khayalanmu. Kau…"

Yoongi tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi mengenai posisi istri di dalam hubungan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya menghalangi dirinya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia tidak mau Jimin tahu bahwa dia dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa seorang Min Yoongi. Ia tidak mau Jimin tersakiti akan fakta itu, ia tidak mau melihat Jimin mengeluarkan air matanya lagi terlebih karena dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu berkhayal sejauh itu, aku hanya seorang gumiho yang berstatus suamimu dan kau istriku"

Jimin mengangguk seadanya, menatap keluar jendela lebih tepatnya pada matahari terbit. Ia juga baru sadar jika mansion Yoongi ini ada di dekat bukit yang menunjukkan pemandangan indah matahari terbit.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias, menerima uluran tangan Yoongi yang menuntunnya hati-hati ke balkon yang tepat menghadap matahari. Ia sedikit tersipu dan terkejut setengah mati merasakan genggaman tangan itu begitu lembut dan begitu hati-hati memperlakukannya.

"Kau belum pernah melihat matahari terbit?"

"Selama aku hidup aku hanya melihat kegelapan tapi setelah bertemu denganmu aku melihat setitik cahaya terang menghampiriku. Kau adalah cahayaku, ahjussi"

Yoongi tertegun melihat senyum lebar Jimin, kedua mata itu ikut menyipit saat Jimin tersenyum. Tubuhnya melemas, matanya terpaku pada satu objek yaitu wajah putih bersinar itu semakin bersinar karena terpaan cahaya matahari. Makhluk di hadapannya ini begitu cantik, terutama senyum itu. meskipun hanya terlihat dari samping, Yoongi masih bisa melihat jelas sinar yang ditampilkan di wajah Jimin.

Begitu indah.

Begitu cantik.

Ia tidak ingin cahaya itu hilang. Ia ingin terus melihat cahaya itu. ia ingin melihat Jimin tersenyum, ia ingin melihat Jimin bahagia, ia ingin melakukannya.

"Teruslah tersenyum"

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya, ia menoleh terkejut melihat Yoongi berada di sampingnya dengan jarak begitu dekat. Pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu, mengarahkan tubuh mungilnya berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Aku ingin melihat senyummu"

"Ahjussi…"

"Jangan pernah menangis, terluka, tetaplah tersenyum seperti ini karena kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum. Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini"

Jimin merasa wajahnya terbakar hingga menjalar di kedua telinganya. Ia menunduk malu, saat melihat Yoongi tanpa sadar tersenyum karena tingkah menggemaskan Jimin. Ia juga mengakui bahwa Jimin imut, selain cantik. Kenapa anak seperti ini bisa mendapat kehidupan menyedihkan seperti itu? seketika, ia tersadar bahwa semua itu terjadi karena dirinya.

Takdir seorang istri Gumiho adalah hidup menderita. Dan semua itu karena dirinya. Seketika senyumnya luntur, ia melangkah mundur berdehem cukup kuat berusaha mengembalikan suasana kembali normal.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, kau harus sekolah, kan?"

"Eoh, aku akan sekolah"

Yoongi mengangguk, berjalan keluar teras dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Diam-diam Jimin sedikit kecewa melihat perubahan raut wajah Yoongi. Kenapa dia bisa merubah wajahnya secepat itu? Aneh sekali.

…

…

Ia menyesal mengajak Jimin sarapan. Kalau saja ia tahu NamJoon pulang hari ini ia pasti akan menyuruh Jimin makan di dalam kamar ketimbang sarapan dengan ditemani pertanyaan ingin tahu NamJoon. Mulai dari siapa namamu?-padahal NamJoon sudah tah- mengeluarkan gombalan ala cap kuda, bahkan keponakannya itu memberikan play full kiss dan wink.

Menjijikan.

"Kenapa kau makan sedikit sekali? Apa kau tidak menyukai sandwich buatan pamanku?" tanya NamJoon berpura-pura sedih. Jimin menggeleng, menatap NamJoon yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku menyukainya tapi aku memang tidak terbiasa sarapan sebanyak ini"

"Lain kali jika kau menginap di mansion ini lagi aku akan membuatkanmu sandwich sesuai porsimu. Eottae?"

"Nde, aku akan menunggunya"

SeokJin dan Yoongi berdecak malas melihat kelakuan playboy macam NamJoon yang mulai bangkit karena melihat mangsa baru. Padahal mangsa itu bisa dibilang mangsa milik pamannya sendiri. Dasar anak nekat dan kurang ajar.

"Makan sarapanmu, Kim NamJoon!"

NamJoon langsung mematuhi ucapan dingin dari pamannya itu, kembali memakan sarapan miliknya tanpa berniat menggoda Jimin lagi. Namun acara sarapan penuh khidmat itu harus terusik karena suara bel kembali terdengar untuk kedua kalinya setelah 90 tahun.

"Buka pintunya, NamJoon-ah" perintah Yoongi.

"Sam-"

SeokJin langsung memandangnya tajam dan mampu membuat NamJoon segera melangkah cepat ke pintu utama. Jimin tersenyum melihat pria berstatus keponakan Yoongi itu, betapa serunya kehidupan di rumah ini.

Di pintu utama, NamJoon terkejut setengah mati melihat yang datang. Seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya, memakai setelan kemeja berwarna cokelat, jas berwarna cokelat tua dan mantel hitam yang melekat indah di tubuh moleknya. NamJoon bersiul melihat wajah si pemuda manis ini, tipenya sekali.

"Kau mencari siapa? Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya NamJoon berpura-pura peduli dan dekat. Pemuda itu-Taehyung melipat tangannya di dada, matanya memicing tajam melihat seorang player bertubuh tinggi dan lagi Jimin semalaman menginap di mansion besar yang di penuhi orang-orang unik-aneh.

"Nde, aku memang kehilangan sesuatu"

NamJoon menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, seolah-olah ia paham dengan ucapan Taehyung yang menjurus ke topik hilangnya Jimin semalam. "Kau memang kehilangan sesuatu, kau pasti sedang mencari sayapmu, kan? Semalam aku menemukan sayapmu jatuh di mansionku, seperti takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan dengan tinta emas, kan?"

Taehyung memutar matanya malas mendengar gombalan murahan NamJoon yang terdengar recehan.

"Kau juga pasti habis terjatuh"

"Anni!"

"Anni? Padahal aku sangat yakin kau jatuh di hatiku saat ini"

Taehyung hampir muntah detik ini mendengar gombalan murahan itu terus berlanjut. Hampir saja ia menerobos masuk jika saja ia tidak melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya menghentikan aksi gombalan murahan NamJoon.

"Hyung!"

"Akhirnya kau keluar, aku sudah lama menunggumu. Ayo ke sekolah karena aku harus mengurus masalahmu kemarin" ucap Taehyung terburu-buru seraya menarik tangan Jimin keluar mansion itu, menghiraukan teriakan NamJoon yang terus meminta nomor ponselnya.

NamJoon berdecak sebal, "Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan dia. Dia itu benar-benar tipeku"

"Kau mau merebut teman kencan SeokJin?"

NamJoon terperenjat kaget mendengar suara Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, ditambah SeokJin juga muncul dari arah belakang Yoongi.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian seperti itu?" tanya SeokJin memandang Yoongi dan NamJoon tidak mengerti. Dua pria tampan itu hanya diam, terutama Yoongi ia sedikit kesal karena Jimin tiba-tiba saja memutuskan pulang setelah mengetahui bahwa yang bertamu tadi adalah guru yang selama ini merawatnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi bad mood sekarang.

"Samchon, aku tidak bermaksud merebut teman kencanmu"

"Geotjimal! Dia mau merebut teman kencamu"

SeokJin mendelik galak ke arah NamJoon yang sekarang hanya bisa nyengir dengan tanda peace di kepala. Kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba jadi tukang adu domba dan pengadu seperti itu?

"Kau! Jika kau melakukan itu aku akan membawamu pergi dari tempat ini"

"Eiy! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu dan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, itu janjiku"

Mata SeokJin memicing tajam, NamJoon membungkuk sebelum berlari seribu langkah menjauhi tempat SeokJin masih berdiri. Di depan pintu masuk memandangi gerbang mansion mereka yang terbuka karena Taehyung tadi masuk dan membawa Jimin keluar.

Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung dulu, ia harus memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar Taehyung bisa mengerti kalau ia tidak bisa memberitahukan namanya. Ia harus membuat Taehyung mengerti akan hal itu.

…

…

…

Seperti dugaan Jimin. Satu sekolah benar-benar dibuat heboh karena kejadian kemarin. Kejadian pertama adalah Choi Youngjae, anak paling pintar, ketua kelas selama tiga tahun berturut-turut di bully habis-habisan oleh trouble maker, kedua Seulgi dan Irene notabennya anggota trouble maker ikut terluka, dan yang paling mengejutkan termasuk berita ketiga adalah Jimin pelakunya.

Murid yang notabennya selalu di bully bisa melakukan hal nekat dan gila itu demi menyelamatkan Youngjae. Di sini lah mereka berakhir, di ruang kepala sekolah dimana tempat kakek Jungkook bekerja mengendalikan sekolah dan segala macam fasilitasnya.

Jimin duduk di samping Taehyung dekat dengan kursi kepala sekolah, kepalanya menunduk tidak kuat menahan atmosfer yang begitu mencekam dan mengintimidasi di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapa pun, tapi aku membenarkan tindakan Jimin"

Suara ayah Youngjae memecah keheningan setengah jam lebih itu. mata pria berusia lima puluh tahun lebih itu lurus ke memandang Jimin, pemuda manis bermarga Park itu bisa melihat bahwa ayah Youngjae benar-benar berterimakasih atas tindakan Jimin kemarin. Ia hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil dan kepala mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi karena dia" ucap seorang wanita berpakaian merek terkenal terdengar, menunjuk Jimin dengan jarinya, "Anakku tidak akan terluka parah"

"Saya juga membenarkan perkataan ibu Seulgi, meskipun untuk menyelamatkan temannya tapi tetap saja Jimin tidak perlu melakukan itu"

"Kwon sonsaengnim"

Jimin terkejut mendengar nada bicara Taehyung bisa berubah menjadi suara yang cukup mengerikan, berbanding terbalik dengan paras manis nan imutnya.

"Saya ingin mengajukan satu pertanyaan untuk anda sebagai sesame guru, bukan sesame orang yang memiliki koneksi" ucap Taehyung penuh penekanan di kata koneksi, ekor matanya melirik Jungkook yang sejak tadi hanya diam terduduk di kursinya tidak ikut ngotot seperti biasanya.

"Jika anak anda di culik di daerah terpencil dengan penculik handal berdarah dingin, lalu tiba-tiba anak anda kembali tapi dia membunuh orang apakah anda akan menerima anak itu? apakah anda menerima tindakan pembelaan diri yang dilakukan anak anda demi bisa selamat?"

Ibu Seulgi, Ibu Irene dan Boa terdiam tidak bisa menjawab. Mata mereka berkeliling bingung menjawab apa, jauh di dalam benak mereka masing-masing, mereka tidak akan menerima anak mereka kembali. Alasannya karena anak itu melakukan perbuatan tercela demi bisa kabur dan hidup, keluarga yang selalu memandang segalanya dengan sorotan kamera, harta, dan kekuasaan tidak akan mengerti tentang hidup seseorang.

Mereka hanya akan memikirkan hidup mereka sendiri. Mereka egois bahkan terhadap kehidupan anak mereka sendiri. Mereka bukan manusia, karena sejahat apa pun manusia bahkan binatang sekali pun akan tetap menerima keluarganya kembali setelah di culik bertahun-tahun dan terpaksa membunuh si penculik untuk bisa kabur. Mereka bukan manusia, tapi mesin pencetak uang.

"Aku akan menerima anakku" jawab ayah Youngjae seraya mengelus kepala anak laki-lakinya itu yang terdiam tidak bicara sama sekali. Mungkin masih shock atas kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin, manusia normal pasti akan terkejut mendapat tindakan bully sekejam itu.

"Kalian bukan manusia tapi mesin pencetak uang. Kalian mementingkan hartas martabat sendiri meskipun itu harus melukai orang lain demi menjaganya. Apa kalian tidak malu? Tindakan Jimin kemarin bisa dikategorikan sebagai pembelaan diri" ucap Taehyung menimpali jawaban ayah Youngjae.

"Dia selama ini tidak memiliki satu pun teman tapi setelah mendapat satu teman dia rela melukai orang lain demi menyelamatkan teman pertamanya itu. apa itu sebuah kejahatan? Apa sebuah kejahatan jika seseorang membunuh penculik yang berusaha membunuhnya? Apa salah jika seseorang ingin hidup? Apa salah jika seseorang ingin melindungi hidup orang lain?" pertanyaan menusuk itu keluar dari mulut Taehyung bagai racun yang membungkam mulut seluruh orang di ruangan ini.

"Kalian tidak mengerti masalah ini karena kalian hanya mementingkan hidup kalian tanpa memikirkan hidup orang lain. Kalian bukan manusia, tapi mesin pencetak uang"

"V Sonsaengnim!"

Taehyung baru bisa dikendalikan setelah mendengar suara kakek Jungkook yang dalam dan penuh otoriter. Ia membungkuk sedikit, merapihkan rambutnya sebentar lalu mengatur deru nafasnya yang menggebu-gebu karena menahan ledakan emosi yang sepenuhnya belum meledak.

"Aku tidak akan berpihak pada siapa pun tapi ini masalah anak SMA, mereka sudah dewasa dan biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah sendiri. Jadi, aku tidak akan memberi sangsi atau apa pun pada anak-anak. Karena ini masalah yang dibuat mereka dan mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri"

"Sajangnim!" ucap Boa tidak terima. Ayolah, ia sudah berjanji pada ibu Seulgi dan Irene kalau ia akan memberikan hukuman berat pada Jimin bahkan ia sudah berjanji akan menendang Jimin keluar. Tapi kenyataannya? Masalah ini di tutup begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mau membahas masalah anak-anak yang sama, aku juga tidak akan mau mendengar keluhan orangtua mereka lagi karena semua masalah ini dibuat oleh mereka. Jadi, mereka yang harus menyelesaikannya"

"Arraseo!"

Jungkook tiba-tiba bersuara, ia bangkit dari kursinya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena hampir dua jam ia duduk tanpa bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kami yang membuat masalah ini jadi kami akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Boleh kami pergi sekarang?" tanya Jungkook sedikit menguap. Seulgi yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook menahan tubuh itu agar tidak pergi.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Ini kesempatan kita mengeluarkan Jimin" desis Seulgi yang diangguki Irene. Jungkook mendesah malas, ia melirik Jimin yang masih terkejut bahkan tubuh itu menegak memandang lurus ke arah Jungkook.

"Jika dia memang harus keluar, aku sendiri yang akan mengeluarkan dia bukan kakekku atau kakak sepupu angkatku. Aku mengantuk dan jangan halangi aku lagi"

Seulgi terperangah, menatap punggung tegap itu keluar dengan tidak sopannya tanpa berpamitan pada orang-orang di dalam bahkan kakeknya. Alhasil, seluruh orang mulai beranjak pergi satu persatu. Geng trouble maker hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena rencana besar mereka untuk mengeluarkan Jimin gagal lagi.

Kakek Jungkook memijat pelipisnya lalu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Taehyung, Jimin dan Youngjae-ayahnya juga ikut keluar- dalam keheninga ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jimin-ah" panggil Youngjae dengan suara yang masih serak, efek ia ketakutan semalam setiap kali orang mendekatinya. Jimin mendongak, menatap Youngjae dengan pandangan takut-takut melihat pemuda manis bermarga Choi itu mendekatinya.

"Gomawo"

Jimin terkejut. Ia hanya diam tanpa berniat membalas ucapan dan uluran tangan Youngjae, ia terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang berterimakasih padanya.

"Jeongmal gomawo. Jika kau kemarin tidak melakukan itu aku pastikan aku bisa mati atau paling tidak aku di rawat di rumah sakit dalam jangka waktu lama. Semua itu tidak terjadi karena kau Jimin, aku sungguh, benar-benar, berterimakasih"

Jimin mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senyum lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit lucu.

"Sama-sama, Youngjae-ah"

Mereka saling melempar tersenyum. Senyum awal dari persahabatan mereka. Taehyung tersenyum semakin lebar, pemandangan yang sungguh membuatnya iri. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan teman apalagi sahabat seperti Jimin atau pun Youngjae. Bahkan ia tidak pernah memiliki teman kencan yang serius.

Soal teman kencan entah kenapa ia selalu kesal sendiri, teman kencan selalu mengingatkannya pada pria tinggi nan rupawan itu. ia selalu bad mood sendiri mengingat pria dingin namun sialnya sangat tampan dan begitu ia taksir.

" _Aku ingin bertemu dia lagi nanti"_

…

…

…

Sepulang sekolah, seluruh penghuninya menatap pemandangan aneh yaitu Jimin yang tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Youngjae. Ada yang menatap mereka aneh, marah dan jijik. Jijik pada Youngjae karena mau berteman dengan orang macam Jimin. Selalu di bully, miskin, yatim piatu dan tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Di gerbang sekolah bahkan ia masih tertawa karena candaan super lucu dari Youngjae. Entah kenapa ia ingin tersenyum hari ini, ia benar-benar bahagia. Dan semua itu bermula dari satu orang, yaitu ahjussi.

Geng trouble maker hanya bisa mendengus. Jijik dan tidak suka Jimin mendapat kebebasan serta mendapat pengawal baru selain Taehyung, tentu saja Youngjae. Jungkook yang ikut memperhatikan Jimin menatap target bully nya itu dengan pandangan berbeda, ia menangkap raut bahagia lain di wajah Jimin. Anak itu bahagia bukan hanya kejadian di ruang kepala sekolah saja tapi ada hal lain.

" _Apa yang membuat dia seperti itu?"-_ Jungkook.

…

"Aku tidak menyangka anak pendiam sepertimu itu bisa membuat lelucon seperti itu. perutku sangat sakit sekarang"

Jimin tertawa kecil. Kemudian tersenyum dan menggengam tangan kecil Youngjae dengan erat, tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa dengan matamu?" tanya Youngjae khawatir.

Jimin menggeleng lalu mengusak matanya, "Aku bahagia karena mendapat teman" jawab Jimin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu tersenyum lebar melihat mobil yang menjemput Youngjae sudah datang.

"Kita akan bertemu besok, sampai jumpa" ucap Youngjae sambil melambaikan tangannya heboh sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

Ia tersenyum, menghembuskan nafas lega melihat mobil itu keluar dari area sekolah dengan selamat. Ia bersiap-siap melangkah keluar juga namun terhenti karena sebuah mobil berwarna putih masuk ke dalam area sekolahnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Jimin terkejut, ia sedikit takut mengingat kejadian ia di culik waktu itu persis seperti sekarang.

Namun, rasa takutnya hilang begitu melihat yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah…

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Yoongi. Yoongi keluar dari mobil itu, menggunakan sweater hitam model turtle, celana hitam dan mantel berwarna cokelat serta tidak ketinggalan kaca mata hitam yang membingkai mata tajamnya. Jimin terpaku, ia tidak pernah merasa terkagum-kagum seperti ini saat bertemu seorang pria. Ia benar-benar kagum, dan terpesona dengan Gumiho berstatus suaminya itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu bukan pada patung"

"Oh?" Jimin yakin sekali pasti wajahnya tadi terlihat begitu bodoh. Ia tersenyum kaku sambil mengangguk, tanpa peringatan Yoongi menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawa mobil mewaha berwarna putih itu keluar area sekolah.

Murid-murid yang melihat Jimin pulang menggunakan mobil mewah bersama seorang pria tampan tentu saja mengundang rasa penasaran dan iri. Jungkook melihat semuanya, matanya memicing tajam tanpa sebab. Siapa dia? Kenapa Jimin merasa tenang bahkan menerima perlakuan terburu-buru orang itu? kenapa Jimin seperti itu?

…

…

Di dalam mobil tidak ada yang bicara. Yoongi sibuk fokus pada jalanan sementara Jimin sibuk dengan sebuah buku yang sejak masuk tadi dia keluarkan. Yoongi terkadang mencuri-curi pandang pada Jimin yang begitu fokus membaca buku tipis itu. awalnya Jimin begitu fokus, lalu tertawa, setelahnya tersenyum lembut dan hampir menangis.

Sebenarnya apa yang dibaca Jimin?

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Yoongi yang mulai terusik dengan rasa penasaran di dadanya. Jimin mendongak, tersenyum kecil sambil menunjukkan sampul buku kumpulan dongeng anak-anak pada Yoongi. Pria berusia ratusan tahun itu mengangguk setuju.

"Kau menyukai cerita dongeng? Bukan novel?"

"Nde, aku sangat menyukainya karena aku ingin membuat cerita untuk anak-anak dan menyanyikan lagu untuk mereka" jawab Jimin dengan penuh semangat, bahkan Yoongi yakin kalau ia tadi melihat Jimin hampir melompat menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, menatap salah satu gang sempit di daerah pertokoan dan tanpa pikir panjang segera memasuki gang itu. Jimin awalnya terkejut namun saat Yoongi membuka pintu, ia semakin terkejut.

"Wow!"

Jimin segera keluar, matanya membola diikuti dengan mulutnya yang ikut membulat lucu melihat pemandangan yang ditunjukan Yoongi untuknya. Sebuah area lading ilalang berwarna kuning yang sangat luas, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan berlari menembus hamparan lading itu. ia terus berlari dengan Yoongi di belakang mengawasi. Ketika sampai di tengah ia semakin di buat terkejut.

"Ahjussi! Tempat apa ini?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, menarik Jimin mendekat, mengambil alih tas sekolah Jimin ke pundaknya. Anak SMA tingkat akhir itu terkejut mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari suaminya. Ya, suami, itu adalah anggapan Jimin sekarang. Yoongi adalah suaminya.

"Ini lading ilalang pribadiku, aku sering ke sini dan iseng-iseng aku membangun itu"

Jimin tersenyum, kembali berlari menghampiri salah satu wahana bermain di tengah padang ilalang yang begitu luas ini. di tengah-tengah lading itu terdapat ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, kora-kora dan trampoline. Ia berlari terlebih dulu ke ayunan, bermain sendiri dengan suara tawa yang begitu nyaring dan ceria.

Yoongi memperhatikan itu dalam diam. Ia memiilih duduk di bangku panjang berwarna putih dengan meja panjang di hadapannya. tempat yang cocok di jadikan tempat piknik juga, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap buku kumpulan dongenga anak yang di baca Jimin tadi.

Iseng-iseng ia membuka buku itu, ternyata buku itu sudah penuh coretan. Entah coretan rumus, gambar abstrak atau sekedar curahan hati Jimin. Beberapa halaman dari buku itu ada yang sengaja di tandai, ia membuka halaman pertama.

Serigala dan Kelinci

 _Aku menginginkan akhir kelinci menjadi pasangan abadi Serigala. Tapi itu tidak mungkin._

 _Sesuatu yang selalu manusia inginkan pasti tidak selalu terjadi. Kenapa Tuhan seperti itu?_

Yoongi tahu arah tulisan Jimin, pasti mengenai hidupnya pada saat itu dan tiga penyakit kutukan itu. seketika air mukanya berubah menjadi keruh, benaknya menyalahkan dirinya terus menerus. Seharusnya Jimin tidak memanggul takdir seberat ini.

 _Cinta?_

 _Aku tidak percaya cinta, apa kalian tahu alasannya? Karena aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, aku tidak pernah mencintai apalagi di cintai. Sejujurnya orang yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta tidak akan pernah percaya cinta._

 _Aku pernah percaya pada cinta tapi hanya bertahan sampai usiaku sepuluh tahun, aku mencintai ibuku dan aku dicintai ibuku. Tapi saat ibuku tidak ada aku tidak percaya cinta lagi._

Cinta, ya?

 _Tapi aku percaya cinta itu bisa tumbuh, aku percaya. Kenapa? Karena aku merasakan cinta itu lagi. Aku tidak yakin tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa… cinta itu akan datang padaku._

Sepertinya tintanya masih basah, apa mungkin Jimin baru menulisnya baru-baru ini. kepalanya mendongak, menemukan Jimin tersenyum lebar sambil mendengarkan musik dengan earphone dan bermain trampoline. Tubuhnya kembali tidak bisa digerakan melihat senyum lebar itu diterpa cahaya matahari terbenam, ia kembali terpesona.

"Wow!"

Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Jimin. Ia terpaku cukup lama memandangi wajah anak SMA berstatus istrinya itu. istri? Apa pantas menyebut anak SMA polos seperti Jimin sebagai istri yang dalam hal ini adalah malaikat mautnya. Jimin benar-benar terlihat bahagia mendengar takdirnya yang selama ini hanya khayalan menjadi kenyataan.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan rambut sehitam jelaga itu. membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat bersinar dan cantik. Angin-angin itu juga membuka halaman buku dongeng itu, menunjukan satu halaman berjudul note di paling belakang buku dongeng itu.

 _Jatuh cinta?_

 _Rasanya seperti kau tidak bisa mengalihkan duniamu._

 _Matamu akan tertuju padanya, seperti sebuah lempengan besi yang akan selalu tertarik karena daya tarik sebuah magnet._

 _Rasanya seperti kau kehabisan kata-kata._

 _Cinta membuat lukisan terkenal Monalisa kalah saing dengan dia. Dia begitu indah meskipun orang-orang memandangnya rendah._

 _Rasanya seperti kau tidak ingin melihatnya terluka._

 _Cinta membuat seseorang rela melakukan apa pun bahkan… kehilangan nyawa._

 _Cinta itu bukan makhluk hidup, dia tidak perlu makan atau minum. Tapi dia bisa mati._

 _Teori kehidupan yang tidak berlaku bagi cinta, seperti itu lah cinta._

 _Apa kalian merasakannya?_

Yoongi kembali mendongak setelah membaca sebaris deret sebuah puisi buatan Jimin. Pemuda mungil itu nampak terengah-engah turun dari trampoline. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri seekor kupu-kupu yang sejak tadi mengikutinya bermain. Kupu-kupu berwarna biru itu tidak bicara tapi ia selalu mengikuti Jimin kemana pun.

" _Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa cinta itu bisa mati. Cinta mati karena orang yang membawa cinta itu akan ikut mati. Jika orang yang membawa cinta itu mati, maka orang yang dicintainya akan ikut mati. Cinta adalah bagian hidup dari manusia, jika seseorang tidak memiliki cinta maka orang itu tidak hidup. Aku merasakan cinta itu, itu berarti aku merasakan hidup sesungguhnya dan orang yang membawa cinta itu…"_

"Ahjussi!"

Jimin berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan kupu-kupu melingkari kepalanya seperti bando. Nafasnya terengah-engah, nampak kelelahan tapi senyum itu masih berkembang begitu lebar dan indah. Sangat indah, bahkan Yoongi lebih tertarik memandangi senyum itu ketimbang kupu-kupu indah yang melingkari Jimin.

" _Ada di hadapanku"_

"Ahjussi! Aku dengar dari mereka kalau ahjussi sering menanam bunga di sekitar sini untuk memberi makan kupu-kupu ini. Apa itu benar? Aku juga ingin menanam bunga-bunga di sini juga, apa boleh?" tanya Jimin dengan nada antusias yang begitu kentara. Anak SMA tingkat akhir itu tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yoongi yang tadi tersenyum lebar sekarang berubah menjadi sendu dan sedih. Ia terlalu sibuk meminta keinginannya menanam bunga di padang ilalang ini.

" _Dia cinta pertamaku"_

 **To Be Continue**

joget poco-poco sendiri aku nulis ff ini, aku sengaja updae cepet sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk kalian yang setia nunggu dan menyukai cerita ini. aku seneng banget loh.

tu yang nunggu yoonmin semoga udah seneng ya aku kasih moment cukup banyak di ff ini, semoga moment mereka di sini manis ya. soal jinv di chapter selanjutnya ya. mungkin besok atau dua hari lagi, tapi aku nggak janji ya.

oke semuanya terimakasih, selamat membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan ff ini.

saranghaeyo~~~ *lovesignbarengpemain*


	11. Chapter 9

**SEBELUM KALIAN MEMBACA CHAPTER INI, AKU MAU NGUCAPIN TURUT BERDUKA CITA SEDALAM-DALAMNYA BAGI PARA SHAWOL, TERUTAMA PENGGEMAR JONGHYUN DAN KELUARGA YANG DITINGGALKAN. AKU JUGA AWALNYA KAGET DAN NGGAK PERCAYA, TAPI SEKALI LAGI AKU TURUT BERDUKA CITA. DAN JIKA ADA SHAWOL YANG MAMPIR KE SINI SEMOGA KALIAN KUAT MENERIMA KENYATAAN INI.**

 **SELAMAT JALAN OPPA...**

 **MESKIPUN AKU BUKAN SHAWOL TAPI AKU, PENGGEMAR KOREA LAINNYA AKAN MERINDUKANMU. MERINDUKAN TINGKAHMU. SUARA INDAHMU. TAPI TUHAN PASTI LEBIH SAYANG DENGAN OPPA DAN INGIN MENDENGAR SUARA OPPA YANG MERDU. JADI TUHAN MEMANGGIL OPPA SEKARANG.**

 **TERIMAKASIH UNTUK CINTA DAN KARYA YANG SUDAH DIBERIKAN KEPADA KAMI PARA PENGGEMAR KOREA TERUTAMA SHAWOL. KAMI TIDAK AKAN MELUPAKANMU DAN KARYA-KARYAMU YANG AKAN SELALU TERKENANG.**

 **GHAMSAHAMNIDA...**

 **SARANGHAEYO OPPA!**

* * *

Kepalanya mendongak, menemukan Jimin tersenyum lebar sambil mendengarkan musik dengan earphone dan bermain trampoline. Tubuhnya kembali tidak bisa digerakan melihat senyum lebar itu diterpa cahaya matahari terbenam, ia kembali terpesona.

"Wow!"

Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Jimin. Ia terpaku cukup lama memandangi wajah anak SMA berstatus istrinya itu. istri? Apa pantas menyebut anak SMA polos seperti Jimin sebagai istri yang dalam hal ini adalah malaikat mautnya. Jimin benar-benar terlihat bahagia mendengar takdirnya yang selama ini hanya khayalan menjadi kenyataan.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan rambut sehitam jelaga itu. membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat bersinar dan cantik. Angin-angin itu juga membuka halaman buku dongeng itu, menunjukan satu halaman berjudul note di paling belakang buku dongeng itu.

 _Jatuh cinta?_

 _Rasanya seperti kau tidak bisa mengalihkan duniamu._

 _Matamu akan tertuju padanya, seperti sebuah lempengan besi yang akan selalu tertarik karena daya tarik sebuah magnet._

 _Rasanya seperti kau kehabisan kata-kata._

 _Cinta membuat lukisan terkenal Monalisa kalah saing dengan dia. Dia begitu indah meskipun orang-orang memandangnya rendah._

 _Rasanya seperti kau tidak ingin melihatnya terluka._

 _Cinta membuat seseorang rela melakukan apa pun bahkan… kehilangan nyawa._

 _Cinta itu bukan makhluk hidup, dia tidak perlu makan atau minum. Tapi dia bisa mati._

 _Teori kehidupan yang tidak berlaku bagi cinta, seperti itu lah cinta._

 _Apa kalian merasakannya?_

Yoongi kembali mendongak setelah membaca sebaris deret sebuah puisi buatan Jimin. Pemuda mungil itu nampak terengah-engah turun dari trampoline. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri seekor kupu-kupu yang sejak tadi mengikutinya bermain. Kupu-kupu berwarna biru itu tidak bicara tapi ia selalu mengikuti Jimin kemana pun.

" _Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa cinta itu bisa mati. Cinta mati karena orang yang membawa cinta itu akan ikut mati. Jika orang yang membawa cinta itu mati, maka orang yang dicintainya akan ikut mati. Cinta adalah bagian hidup dari manusia, jika seseorang tidak memiliki cinta maka orang itu tidak hidup. Aku merasakan cinta itu, itu berarti aku merasakan hidup sesungguhnya dan orang yang membawa cinta itu…"_

"Ahjussi!"

Jimin berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan kupu-kupu melingkari kepalanya seperti bando. Nafasnya terengah-engah, nampak kelelahan tapi senyum itu masih berkembang begitu lebar dan indah. Sangat indah, bahkan Yoongi lebih tertarik memandangi senyum itu ketimbang kupu-kupu indah yang melingkari Jimin.

" _Ada di hadapanku"_

"Ahjussi! Aku dengar dari mereka kalau ahjussi sering menanam bunga di sekitar sini untuk memberi makan kupu-kupu ini. Apa itu benar? Aku juga ingin menanam bunga-bunga di sini juga, apa boleh?" tanya Jimin dengan nada antusias yang begitu kentara. Anak SMA tingkat akhir itu tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yoongi yang tadi tersenyum lebar sekarang berubah menjadi sendu dan sedih. Ia terlalu sibuk meminta keinginannya menanam bunga di padang ilalang ini.

" _Dia cinta pertamaku"_

"Ahjussi…"

Jimin memanggil dengan suara lirih. Ia menatap Yoongi yang masih dalam posisi diam dengan buku dongeng terbuka, sepertinya suaminya itu sedang membaca buku dongeng miliknya. Perlahan ia maju mendekat, menatapi wajah Yoongi lebih seksama. Apa Yoongi menahan sakit atau semacamnya?

"Ah-"

"Ayo kita pulang"

Jimin terkejut mendengar nada bicara Yoongi kembali datar. Entah kemana nada bicara penuh kelembutan milik Yoongi tadi, matanya menatap lurus ke punggung tegap itu yang perlahan menghilang menuju tempat mobil mereka terparkir. Ia menarik nafas sebelum mengekor tepat di belakang tubuh Yoongi dalam kesunyian.

Kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba seperti itu?

 **(Beutiful-WANNA ONE, You are so Beutiful-Eddy Kim, Growing Pains-Cold Chery & Stay with Me-Chanyeol EXO ft Punch)**

* * *

Di dalam mobil putih mewah itu Jimin hanya diam, ia memandang lurus ke depan-jalanan Seoul yang semakin malam semakin ramai. Tangan mungilnya memeluk begitu erat tasnya, ia sama sekali tidak berani melirik Yoongi yang nampak sedang memendam sesuatu. Ia tidak mau bertanya karena ia takut kalau ia bertanya nanti malah mengusik Yoongi.

Jadi, ia hanya diam memainkan kuku-kukunya.

"Kau besok sekolah?"

Jimin mendongak, menatap Yoongi yang masih berwajah datar-tidak sepenuhnya datar karena ia bisa melihat ada kerutan di kening Yoongi. Kerutan itu menandakan bahwa pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Nde, aku harus terus sekolah karena sebentar lagi aku akan ujian. Aku juga akan sering pulang malam untuk pelajaran tambahan" jawab Jimin dengan senyum kecil, berharap dengan senyumnya itu Yoongi akan menolehkan wajahnya padanya. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak menoleh, ia tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Kenapa ahjussi bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu"

Jawaban yang sungguh sangat dibuat-buat dan terpaksa. Ia kembali menunduk, mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel hitamnya itu.

"Hyung, aku akan segera pulang"

" _Anni, aku ingin menelfonmu karena aku ingin bilang kalau aku akan pulang larut dan tidak usah memasak makan malam. Aku sudah makan di luar"_

Jimin mengernyit mendengar nada frustasi Taehyung, ia pasti tahu masalah yang membuat guru sekaligus sahabat dan saudaranya itu seperti ini. apalagi kalau bukan pria misterius tanpa nama itu. ia juga terkadang berpikir kenapa Taehyung begitu tergila-gila pada pria aneh seperti itu, padahal masih banyak pria-pria di luaran sana yang mengejar Taehyung.

"Nde, hyung hati-hati dan jangan terlalu banyak minum"

" _Eoh, aku tutup dulu"_

Jimin mengangguk, menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menyimpannya setelah Taehyung memutus sambungan telfon itu. lagi-lagi ia melihat Yoongi masih tetap fokus memandang jalanan Seoul tanpa berkedip, ia berdehem lalu mengeteuk dasbor mobil menarik perhatian Yoongi.

"Turunkan aku di jalan itu, aku akan jalan kaki saja"

"Anni, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah"

Masih. Yoongi masih bicara dan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin tanpa menatap anak SMA tinggkat akhir itu dengan benar. Sesaat Jimin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kesal, entah kenapa ia marah melihat Yoongi mengacuhkannya seperti itu. ia marah, ia tidak suka, ia ingin Yoongi selalu memandanginya, memandangi dirinya seorang.

"Ahjussi, aku tidak mau tetangga di sekitar rumah V hyung membicarakan dia atau pun aku semakin besar. Turunkan aku di sana saja, aku bisa jalan kaki" ucap Jimin mencari alasan yang tepat dan hanya itu yang terpikir dan memang benar terjadi adanya.

Bisa ia lihat Yoongi menghela nafas kasar, memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di gang rumah Taehyung. Dia menarik nafas panjang, mencengkram stir mobilnya kelewat kuat tapi Jimin tidak menyadari itu. Jimin terlalu sibuk menerka apa yang sekiranya terjadi pada Yoongi. Kenapa Yoongi bisa berubah seperti itu.

"Ahjussi itu bukan suamiku"

Yoongi sempat terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin yang begitu aneh dan ambigu. Ia ingin menoleh tapi ia tidak mau, ia menahan sekuat tenaga hasrat untuk menatap Jimin lebih lama. Ia tidak mau jatuh dalam pesona lebih jauh, jatuh dalam lubang kesalahan yang lain yaitu dia jatuh cinta dan menginginkan hidup abadi ini selamanya.

Ia tidak mau jatuh dalam lubang seperti itu.

"Ahjussi lebih mirip jin dalam cerita Aladdin, ahjussi sangat keren dan baik. Tapi, ahjussi juga sulit di tebak bahkan sekarang pun. Apa ahjussi sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Kenapa ahjussi tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Jimin dengan suara pelan, Gumiho berusia ratusan tahun itu nampak menghela nafas lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin diam saja. Cepat turun, ini sudah malam kau harus belajar, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk, perlahan ia turun dari mobil mewah itu, menutup pintunya dengan pelan lalu berjalan masuk ke gang menuju rumah Taehyung tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia ingin tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya karena ia takut, takut jika tindakannya nanti bisa membuat Yoong tidak nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

Ia ingin Yoongi selalu nyaman bersamanya, bukan merasa canggung atau sebagainya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Seperti dugaannya mobil Yoongi sudah menghilang, mungkin di bawa si pemilik teleportasi seperti tadi.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang disembunyikan Yoongi dari dirinya? Dari hubungan mereka ini, apa itu?

…

…

Diam-diam Yoongi membawa buku dongeng itu pulang, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap dengan kepala yang terus berputar-putar memikirkan perasaannya pada Jimin. Ia melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menatapi kasurnya yang masih berantakan karena belum ia bereskan setelah di tempati Jimin kemarin.

Bahkan ia masih bisa mencium wangi parfume yang digunakan Jimin dari selimut yang semalaman Jimin gunakan untuk tidur. Ia masih mencium wanginya, ia masih merasakan Jimin di sekitar ini dan itu berarti ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada anak SMA itu.

" _Ahjussi!"_

" _Aku melihat panah itu!"_

" _Hanya istrimu yang bisa mencabut panah-panah itu"_

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas terbakar, terutama di bagian dadanya yang tertancap sembilan anak panah itu. tubuhnya melemas, ia terjatuh dengan posisi meringkuk di dekat ranjang. Meremas dadanya sendiri yang semakin nyeri dan terbakar luar biasa, tangannya yang satu meremat begitu kuat buku dongeng milik Jimin. Melampiaskan seluruh rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kalau tulang-tulangnya serasa lepas dari tempatnya mendapat rasa sakit dan terbakar ini. matanya lalu turun ke arah dadanya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas panah-panah itu menancap di dadanya dan menghasilkan sebuah lubang mengerikan yang terasa panas seperti di sulut api.

"Akh!"

" _Kau akan berubah menjadi angin"_

" _Setelah panah itu di cabut"_

Ia harus berubah menjadi angin. Ia harus mati. Ia tidak akan hidup abadi seperti ini. ia tidak mau hidup abadi. Ia ingin bebas dari rasa sakit dan hukuman abadi ini. ia juga menginginkan Jimin hidup bahagia dengan takdir yang baru. Bukan takdir seorang istri Gumiho.

Ia harus mati.

…

…

…

Tubuh mungilnya ia bawa bersender pada pembatas jembatan dengan malas-malasan. Sejak tadi mata indah itu memandangi para pejalan kaki-terutama yang membawa pasangan-dengan pandangan iri. Ia iri, ia sudah tua tapi belum pernah menemukan pasangan atau teman kencan yang sesuai. Giliran sudah menemukan yang sesuai, teman kencannya malah memberi harapan palsu.

Ia menghela nafas, membalik tubuhnya guna menatapi jalanan Seoul dari atas jembatan penyebrang. Semoga saja tanpa sengaja ia bertemu pria misterius super kolot, bodoh, polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Terkadang ia-Taehyung juga heran kenapa ia begitu tergila-gila dengan pria berwajah pucat itu. Padahal jika dipikir banyak guru-guru lajang di sekolahnya yang terang-terangan mengejarnya.

Tapi, ia lebih memiliih pria yang tidak pernah merespon ucapannya dengan benar. Ia menangkup dagunya, menatap mobil-mobil di bawahnya lalu mulai menghitung mobil-mobil berwarna hitam, putih dan merah. Terus seperti itu sampai ia merasakan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya, ia memejamkan matanya, menahan kesal karena malam-malam seperti ini ada saja player yang ingin membual tentang gombalan murahan kelas teri.

Ia menoleh, ternyata yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah seorang wanita. Wanita yang kelihatan begitu cantik dan sexy, wanita yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu nampak bersiap-siap menjual barang dagangnya. Ia mengedikan bahu tidak peduli, namun saat ia berniat kembali melanjutkan kegiataan absurdnya menghitung mobil matanya membola sempurna melihat pria yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan ada di hadapannya.

"Kau!"

Pria itu-SeokJin terperenjat kaget. Matanya membulat melihat V atau Taehyung ada di depannya. Pemuda manis dan cantik itu menggunakan kemeja merah, celana hitam dan mantel berwarna hitam. Astaga, kenapa ia bisa bertemu Taehyung di sini.

"Jangan lari dariku! Atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu!" ancam Taehyung seraya berjalan mendekati SeokJin dengan terburu-buru. Sedangkan pria tinggi dengan bahu lebar itu tidak bisa bergerak mendapat ancaman dari mangsanya sendiri.

Ia juga baru ingat kalau dia vampire. Kenapa dirinya selalu seperti ini? kenapa ia selalu melupakan tentang identitasnya sendiri jika berdekatan dengan Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu menarik nafas, melipat tangannya di dada sambil memasang wajah sebal dan tidak habis pikir ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara? Kau tidak mau bertanya kabarku?" tanya Taehyung berusaha memancing SeokJin agar bicara. SeokJin mengeluarkan suara ah, lalu mulai membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Heol!"

"Nde?"

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia harus selalu berdoa pada Tuhan jika berdekatan dengan SeokJin meminta kesabaran extra. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Apa kau itu anjing terlatih?" tanya Taehyung yang mulai kesal karena SeokJin kembali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi sebelum ia memancing atau perintahkan.

"Nde?"

"Kau itu mirip seperti anjing di rumahku, dia akan bicara padaku atau menjawab pertanyaanku setelah aku bertanya lebih dulu. Kau itu manusia bukan anjing, kan?"

SeokJin terdiam, tidak mungkin kan jika ia menjawab ia bukan manusia atau anjing tapi vampire. Bisa-bisa Taehyung langsung menamparnya karena menganggap SeokJin bercanda atau pria brengsek, ia tahu itu dari drama yang sering ia tonton pagi-pagi.

"Aku manusia,"

"Kau manusia, aku percaya dan yakin dengan mataku. Kau memang manusia tampan, aneh, idiot, polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. tapi, seperti yang aku bilang kau itu tampan"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menampilkan bibir tipis dalam mode bentuk lengkungan hingga matanya menyipit akibat senyum manis yang di cetaknya. SeokJin kembali memasang wajah bodohnya, tidak percaya jika wajah itu masih tetap bersinar meskipun tidak ada cahay matahari atau lampu, hanya bulan yang membantu wajah manis itu tetap bersinar.

Dia masih tetap cantik dan bersinar.

"Coba katakan _di sini ada banyak café apa kau mau ke café bersamaku minum kopi?_ Katakan itu" perintah Taehyung kembali dalam mode kesalnya karena lagi-lagi ia di tatap SeokJin seperti hendak di telan bulat-bulat. Pria tinggi itu terdiam selama lima detik sebelum menuruti perintahnya, persis seperti anjing terlatih.

"Di sini ada banyak café apa kau mau ke café bersamaku minum kopi?"

Benar-benar menurut, bahkan dia tidak menambahkan kata tambahan di kalimat tadi. benar-benar pria penurut dan idiot.

"Baik, ayo kita ke café dan minum kopi"

"Nde?"

"Kau mengajakku minum kopi dan aku mau minum kopi bersamamu"

SeokJin masih mencerna kalimat Taehyung yang begitu sulit di terima otak jeniusnya. Taehyung berjalan lebih dulu, melewati SeokJin yang masih cengook di tempat. Apa ia barusan di tipu Taehyung agar pemuda manis itu bisa minum kopi bersamanya.

Manusia itu memang sulit di prediksi.

…

Taehyung bersidekap. Menatap SeokJin yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk, meminum kopinya tanpa menyentuh gelasnya sama sekali. Ia membuang nafas kesal, bahkan mereka tidak bicara sama sekali kecuali SeokJin yang mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah mentraktir kopinya.

Hanya itu.

Setelahnya mereka diam seperti sepasang kekasih tuna wicara yang berkencan.

Membuang nafas adalah hal yang ia lakukan sebelum mengetuk meja, mencoba menarik perhatian SeokJina agar menengadah menatap wajahnya.

"Yak! Aku tidak sedang mengajak patung minum kopi, kan?" tanya Taehyung berniat menyindir sikap SeokJin yang kelewat diam. Pria itu mendongak, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung dan… Taehyung tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ekspresi SeokJin sekarang.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? aku manusia, aku bukan anjing, dan aku bukan patung"

"Lalu kau apa?!" tanya Taehyung mulai kesal, bahkan tanpa sadar menaikan suaranya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya bicara dengan SeokJin. Ia benar-benar yakin bahwa selama ini ia bicara menggunakan bahasa Korea yang baik dan benar tapi kenapa SeokJin seperti anak bayi yang baru lahir tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kita sudah duduk di sini satu setengah jam. Kita sama sekali tidak bicara, kau asik dengan kopi-kopimu, sementara aku hanya diam. Kita ini sedang bertemu, bertatap muka, seharusnya mengobrol bukan diam seperti ini" omelan Taehyung diakhiri dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Tangannya yang semula bergerak membantu omelannya agar jelas kembali ke tempat asal-bersidekap.

SeokJin terdiam. Ia benar-benar mengalami déjà vu. Ia mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti waktu itu. ia yang terdiam dengan wajah bodoh, menelusuri lekuk wajah Taehyung mulai dari kening berkerut sebal, bibir yang mendumel lucu, mata bergerak gelisah lalu memicing tajam menatap dirinya dan hidung yang kempas-kempis menahan kesal.

SeokJin, tentu saja dia kesal padamu. Kau itu tidak peka. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal pertemuan seperti ini karena kau vampire, seharusnya kau pergi. Meskipun jiwa vampire nya terus mengomelinya seperti itu, ia tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan atensinya dari sosok pemuda manis berprofesi guru tersebut.

"Bahkan sekarang kau menatapku seperti itu. Tapi kau tidak pernah memulai obrolan lebih dulu"

"Aku memang tidak pandai bicara"

Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya dari luar jendela ke wajah tampan itu. Ia bisa menangkap ekspresi blank SeokJin setiap kali menatap wajahnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa SeokJin seperti itu. ia memajukan tubuhnya, masih dengan posisi bersidekap-kesal karena SeokJin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tata cara mengobrol tapi aku seperti sudah mengobrol, bicara berjam-jam pada V-ssi saat minum kopi dan bertukar pandang seperti ini"

BLUUSS

Kedua pipi Taehyung terbakar, merah seperti kepiting mendapat ucapan bernada polos dari pria yang selama ini bersikap dingin padanya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya, merapihkan rambutnya sebentar seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. SeokJin terkekeh melihat tingkah Taehyung semakin imut ketika menyembunyikan raut wajah merah kepiting rebus itu.

"Bahkan ketika kau berwajah seperti kepiting itu kau seperti sedang mengajakku mengobrol. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini tapi aku yakin semua ini sudah ada yang mengatur, meskipun aku tidak tahu kedepannya aku ingin selalu melihat wajah cantikmu"

Taehyung terkekeh, menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinganya yang sudah merah. Wajahnya benar-benar merah tersipu mendengar ucapan manis dari SeokJin, kenapa pria ini selalu memberinya kejutan manis seperti ini? apa dia sengaja? Apa dia sengaja bertingkah polos seperti itu lalu membuat kejutan lewat perkataannya tadi.

"Bicara jujur padaku, kau pasti bekerja di perusahaan yang khusus mengajari orang-orang menggombal. Sekarang kau persis seperti penggombal ulung"

SeokJin terkekeh begitu juga dengan Taehyung yang ikut tertekekeh, lalu tertawa cukup keras hingga mampu membuat sebagian pengunjung café menatap ke arah mereka.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau memberi tahu namamu padaku, aku tidak akan menertawakan namamu jika kau memiliki nama yang jelek" ucap Taehyung setelah mengendalikan suara tawanya. SeokJin terkejut, ia belum siap menerima pertanyaan itu.

Jadi, ia hanya diam memandangi wajah Taehyung dengan tatapan kosong dan idiot lagi. Taehyung menghembuska nafasnya ke atas hingga poninya sedikit terbang. Kenapa akan selalu seperti ini jika ia menyinggung nama pria berwajah rupawan ini.

"Kim"

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya bingung, apa yang dikatakan SeokJin tadi? apa itu marga yang disandang SeokJin? Tanpa sadar ia memajukan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan SeokJin, tersenyum lebar karena SeokJin mau memberi tahu sedikit tentang nama pria idamannya ini.

"Oke, aku akan menerima. Tapi jika lain kali kita bertemu kau harus memberitahu nama lengkapmu, kau masih menyimpan nomorku, kan? Jika kau sudah mau dan bersedia memberitahu secara lengkap, telfon aku, arraseo?"

Baru saja Taehyung berniat menyentuh kepala SeokJin, pria itu sudah lebih dulu berjengit jauh dengan tampang horror dan jijik. Taehyung kembali memasang wajah marah dan kesal, ia kembali duduk dengan normal dan bersidekap-tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri… kau jangan salah paham dulu… aku tidak mau ada yang menyentuh kepalaku… aku punya alasan… kau"

"Berhenti bicara tidak jelas," Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kesal, entah kemana rasa senangnya tadi karena SeokJin mau sedikit memberitahu namanya. Wajah itu kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi jauh lebih imut.

Posisi duduknya berubah menjadi duduk menyilang, matanya fokus menatapi gelas jus strawberry yang sedang ia nikmati, tangannya masih setia bersidekap dan saat dia menjauhkan gelas itu. SeokJin bisa melihat dengan jelas sudut bibir tipis berwarna pink itu sedikit kotor karena cream dari jus strawberry menyala itu. jari-jari mungilnya bergerak mengusap bibirnya dan dia kembali sibuk meminum jus itu tanpa mau menatap SeokJin yang benar-benar terpesona pada sosok bernama Taehyung itu.

Ia akui. Ia terpesona oleh sosok manusia yang mengaku bernama V ini.

Ia dengan bangga mengakui hal itu.

…

…

…

Jimin baru saja selesai mandi saat ia duduk di meja belajarnya dengan rambut masih sedikit basah. Ia menarik nafas panjang seraya membonkar tas ranselnya, mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan hari ini, belajar untuk besok dan menyusun buku-bukunya. Matanya mengernyit menyadari ada satu buku kesayangannya yang tidak ada di dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Buku dongengku? Buku itu dimana?" tanya Jimin mulai panik, mngobrak-abrik tas ransel dan juga mantel yang ia pakai tapi tidak ada. Buku dongeng kesayangannya, hadiah terakhir dari ibunya tidak ada. Buku itu hilang, otaknya berusaha mengingat kira-kira dimana ia meninggalkan buku dongeng itu.

"Eottkhae? Dimana aku menaruhnya tadi?"

BRAK!

Jimin terperenjat bahkan ia hampir terjatuh dari posisinya berjongkok mencari buku dongengnya. Matanya membola melihat Taehyung pulang dengan senyum mengembang, wajah merah tersipu dan kenapa dengan kepala Taehyung. Bukan kepalanya, tapi rambut gurunya itu.

"Hyung, rambutmu… kenapa rambut hyung…" Jimin tidak bisa meneruskan pertanyaannya karena Taehyung tiba-tiba saja menggaet lengannya dengan erat lalu mengajaknya berbaring bersama. Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan aneh, kenapa dengan gurunya ini. dan lagi, apa boleh guru di sekolahnya mengganti warna rambut?

"Wae? Apa aku aneh dengan rambut ini?"

Jimin tersenyum kaku, menatap senyum cerah guru sekaligus sahabatnya itu begitu lebar bahkan jika orang yang melihatnya akan salah menganggap bahwa orang yang sedang berguling-guling di sampingnya ini waras.

"Anni, tadi siang hyung masih setia dengan warna rambut cokelat brown. Kenapa hyung mengganti warnanya? Apa kepala sekolah tidak akan memperingatkan hyung?" tanya Jimin khawatir, Taehyung menghela nafas melihat raut wajah khawatir Jimin karena warna rambutnya yang berubah dalam waktu beberapa jam. Sepertinya ada yang terjadi selama hyung nya itu pergi hingga pulang cukup larut seperti ini.

"Apa sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi?" tanya Jimin menahan senyum lebarnya melihat raut wajah Taehyung semakin berbinar bahagia. Guru berwajah imut itu bangun dari aksi guling-gulingnya, menatap muridnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan antara bahagia, sedikit sedih dan kesal-itu menurut Jimin.

"Pasti dia sedang bahagia"

Jimin menghela nafas mendengar suara anjing Taehyung yang bicara padanya. Anjing berwarna putih itu menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan jijik, karena anjing imut itu berpikir kenapa bisa tuannya berwajah seperti itu.

"Kau masih ingat pria misterius yang pernah aku ceritakan itu?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Dia memberi tahu marganya dan dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang manis. Aku tidak tahu tapi baru pertama kali seorang pria yang sebenarnya bukan tipeku tapi mampu membuatku gila dan uring-uringan berminggu-minggu. Aku benar-benar bahagia, mungkin dia mau memberi tahu marganya karena aku mengganti warna rambutku"

Sejak awal cerita Jimin tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat Taehyung nampak puas dan begitu bahagia hanya karena mengetahu marga sip ria. Ia tidak habis pikir, begitu istimewa kah pria itu hingga membuat Taehyung seperti ini.

Guru yang baru masuk langsung mendapat puluhan fans dari murid laki-laki mau pun perempuan, serta tidak ketinggalan guru-guru lajang di sekolahnya mulai mengejar Taehyung. Bahkan ia sempat beberapa kali membukakan pintu mantan teman kencan Taehyung yang berkunjung. Taehyung itu benar-benar pemuda popular, dengan wajah cantic dan sifatnya yang ceria itu.

Tapi, seminggu lalu Jimin melihat sifat asli gurunya itu yang sering uring-uringan sambil menatap ponsel dan terus bergumam nama dan pria berkulit pucat. Taehyung itu orang yang sulit di tebak, dan Jimin terkejut masih ada orang seperti Taehyung di dunia seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli ada guru yang menegurku, bisa saja dia iri karena warna rambut seperti ini tidak cocok dengannya. Yang jelas, hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia~~"

Jimin semakin tersenyum melihat guru berlari keluar diikuti oleh anjing peliharaanya yang sedikit mendumel karena tuannya itu mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Sejenak ia melupakan kejadian dimana buku dongengnya hilang, ia harus bertemu Yoongi untuk menanyakan buku dongengnya itu. mungkin saja tertinggal di mobil, di padang ilalang atau terbawa Yoongi.

Tapi kemungkinan ketiga tidak karena Yoongi tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal kekanakan seperti itu. lalu, dimana buku itu?

…

…

…

Kedua pria tampan itu saling termenung di bangku masing-masing. Wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat nelangsa dan tengah berpikir keras.

Pria yang duduk di sebelah kanan adalah SeokJin. Manusia setengah nyamuk alias vampire itu menatap keluar jendela ruang makan sambil meneguk darah salah satu korbannya malam ini. setelah menemui Taehyung, ia bergegas bekerja mengejar orang-orang berdosa, menghisap darahnya lalu membawa mereka ke tempat pengadilan apakah dia akan di hukum menjadi vampire juga atau di kirim ke dunia kematian. Pekerjaan yang melelahkan dan lagi beberapa hari ini ia belum sempat minum darah karena ia kelewat sibuk.

Pria yang duduk di sebelah kiri adalah Yoongi. Makhluk pecinta daging alias karnivora itu menatap keluar jendela ruang makan yang begitu luas dengan pandangan tidak minat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gelas berisi wine koleksinya, meneguknya cukup banyak guna menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Jimin. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta, bahkan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada malaikat mautnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana reaksimu saat istrimu menanyakan namamu?" tanya SeokJin dengan suara pelan, begitu lirih dan terdengar berat menanyakan pertanyaan konyol pada gumiho macam Yoongi.

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja aku langsung memberitahunya" jawab Yoongi sebelum menegak winenya hingga habis, tidak tersisa setetes pun. Mendegar jawaban bernada santai itu membuat SeokJin tertunduk lemas.

"Dia menanyai namaku, tapi kaum vampire sepertiku memiliki aturan khusus tidak boleh memberitahu namaku karena nama itu belum tentu nama asliku, bisa saja itu nama buatan. Jika aku melanggarnya maka aku bisa terkena hukuman. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia kembali tenggelam dalam ingatannya beberapa jam lalu. Moment langka yang baru pertama kali ia lihat selama ratusan tahun hidupnya. Dimana ia melihat seorang manusia tertawa begitu lepas, tersenyum bersinar, dan menunjukan kebahagiannya tanpa malu-malu.

Dia menunjukan dirinya sendiri tanpa menggunakan topeng, dia benar-benar murni dan polos. Dia bagaikan bayi yang baru lahir, dia begitu rapuh namun selalu menunjukkan sisi kuatnya. Dia…

" _Ahjussi!"_

" _Ahjussi! Aku tidak ingin kau pergi"_

" _Ahjussi apa aku boleh menanam bunga di sini?"_

" _Sembilan panah itu"_

Tapi dia adalah kematiannya. Dirinya merupakan sumper duka kehidupan Jimin, ia yang membuat Jimin menanggung beban duka seberat itu. Ia adalah penyebab semuanya.

" _Aku harus segera mati. Aku tidak ingin dia jatuh dalam lubang bernama cinta bersamaku. Karena takdir tidak akan mengijinkannya. Takdir mengatakan bahwa dia akan mencabut panah ini dan itu berarti dia adalah malaikatku. Aku harus pergi dengan tangannya, aku harus pergi sebelum aku membuatnya rindu padaku, menyukaiku, bahkan mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin rasa ingin hidup lebih lama muncul, Dia sudah memberi ku kesempatan untuk mati. Aku harus segera mati… ak-"_

"Kau itu cerewet ya!"

Yoongi tersentak, ia menoleh ke kanan dimana SeokJin menatapnya penuh amarah. Ah, sepertinya SeokJin ataupun dirinya bisa saling membaca pikiran. Ia tidak sadar jka sejak tadi ia melamun dan bicara pada dirinya sendiri hingga membuat SeokJin terganggu.

"Aku bisa mendengar suaramu dan itu sangat mengganggu" omel SeokJin lalu menghabiskan darahnya dalam sekali teguk, hilang kemana nafsu minum darahnya tadi. ia jijik sendiri mendengar perkataan Yoongi seperti anak SMA yang sedang galau ingin meninggalkan sang kekasih atau bersamanya tanpa tahu keadaan kedepannya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Yoongi dengan suara lirih penuh kefrustasian. Ia meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, namun matanya membola terkejut melihat di sampingnya sudah ada NamJoon.

"YAK!"

NamJoon tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi pamannya yang sungguh lucu luar biasa. Mata membulat dan hampir terjengkal dari kursi.

"Hahahaha! Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian sedang melamuni kekasih kalian, apa kalian sedang patah hati?" tanya NamJoon berniat meledek. Yoongi dan SeokJin bertukar pandang, menatap garang ke arah NamJoon yang nampak santai mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua pamannya itu.

"Biar aku tebak. Pasti Yoongi samchon sedang galau ingin meninggalkan kekasih atau pergi ke luar negeri entah dengan tujuan apa. saranku sebagai seorang pria, samchon harus membuat prioritas terlebih dahulu. Samchon lebih mementingkan ke luar negeri itu atau kekasih samchon, kau harus jantan. Dan bicara langsung!"

"Samchon penyewa rumah, kau pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari teman kencanmu yang manis itu. andai saja kau bukan penyewa rumah ini, aku akan merebut teman kencanmu. Tapi buka itu yang ingin aku katakan, kau harus mulai terbuka dan ungkapkan segalanya tanpa terkecuali dan aku akan selalu membantumu karen aku ada di pihakmu"

Ekspresi wajah Yoongi dan SeokJin sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi. Wajah mereka datar tidak mau menanggapi, tapi ucapan NamJoon barusan benar-benar menyindir mereka tepat di hulu hati mereka. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia berdiri sejajar dengan NamJoon, menepuk pundak itu sekilas.

"Geumanhae"

Satu kata dari Yoongi sudah mampu membuat NamJoon terdiam, berdiri kaku dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya-mirip memberi hormat pada tuannya.

"Tapi, kalian harus merubah sifat kalian yang memusingkan pemuda-pemuda manis itu. jika kalian membuat pusing mereka, aku yang seorang player ini akan mudah masuk ke kehidupan mereka. Sekali-BANG!-BANG!-KEK-"

Perkataan NamJoon sudah benar-benar membangkitkan iblis di masing-masing tubuh pamannya itu. dengan sekali jentikan jari, tubuh NamJoon sudah berpindah ke tiang dengan keadaan seluruh badan terikat tali.

"Samchon!"

…

…

…

…

…

Hari ini ia menolak berangkat bersama Taehyung. Alasannya karena ia ingin menghindari cibiran dari murid lain mengenai kasus kemarin, ia tidak mau omongan miring tentang Taehyung makin menyebar jauh. Ia tidak mau malaikat penolongnya itu kesusahan karena dirinya, sudah cukup selama ini Taehyung merawat dan memberinya tumpangan. Ia tidak akan membuat Taehyung kesusahan lagi karena itu janjinya.

"Kau datang sepagi ini?"

Jimin terperenjat di tengah-tengah perjalanan memasuki gedung utama sekolahnya yang masih sepi. Tentu saja ini masih, karena arloji milik siapa pun akan menunjukan pukul setenga enam pagi tidak ada murid yang mau berangkat sepagi itu kecuali Park Jimin. Itu pikiran Jungkook, orang yang memanggil Jimin dari arah belakang.

"Kenapa kau itu hobi sekali datang pagi-pagi?" tanya Jungkook seraya berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan mengambil tempat di depan Jimin. Menatapi wajah itu yang tertunduk takut, ia cukup terkejut melihat Jimin masih takut saat beradu pandang dengannya.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka, murid yang paling sering di bully melukai pelaku pembully nya selama ini. kemajuan yang bagus"

Jimin tahu itu bukan sebuah pujian tapi sebuah sindiran. Bahkan saat Jungkook mengusak kepalanya ia merasakan sakit, rasa sakit itu mirip seperti sebuah benturan paling keras yang di layangkan orang-orang di kepalanya. Jungkook tersenyum lalu tertawa bahagia melihat ekspresi ketakutan Jimin semakin kentara.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Aku tidak akan membully murid sepagi ini meskipun tangannku sudah sangat gatal ingin membully mu"

Jimin sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya lagi. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar di tengah-tengah area sekolahnya. Jungkook semakin tersenyum, ia menikmati bagaimana orang yang selalu ia bully sekarang begitu ketakutan hanya karena ia memandangi Jimin tanpa henti.

"Aku lebih menyukai cara bully seperti ini. kau ketakutan, kau akan selalu merasakannya bahkan suatu saat nanti aku pastikan kau akan selalu hidup dalam ketakutan bahkan pada dirimu sendiri. Kau akan takut pada dirimu sendiri, aku akan membuatmu seperti itu"

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini padaku?"

Jimin memberanikan diri membuka suara. Perlahan ia angkat kepalanya, menatap mata kelam dan tajam milik Jungkook. Tangan mungilnya terkepal, menyalurkan rasa takutnya lewat kepalan tangan itu. sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Apa salahku? Apa aku mempunyai masalah denganmu sebelumnya?"

Jungkook tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada penuh kefrustasian dan putus asa. Ditambah juga takut, meskipun tangan itu terkepal sangat erat ia bisa pastikan bahwa Jimin masih takut dengannya. Sangat takut dengannya.

"Kau…" tunjuk Jungkook, mengambil satu langkah mendekati Jimin, menarik tangan itu cukup kasar hingga tubuh mungil itu tertarik ke depan dengan sangat kasar dan kuat. Ia meringis, menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya akibat ditarik Jungkook sangat kuat.

"Kau membuatku gila"

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan penuh keambiguan Jungkook.

"Aku ingin kau memandangku. Aku ingin kau membuka suaraku. Aku ingin kau selalu di dekatku. Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini, tapi jika kau pergi aku tidak akan bisa memandangmu, mendengar suaramu dan jarak kita semakin jauh. Kau membuatku gila"

Jimin menahan nafasnya sejak Jungkook mulai membuka suara tentang dirinya selama ini. Ia bingung, apa maksudnya? Apa maksud perkataan Jungkook? Ketika ia melihat angka di atas kepala Jungkook tidak bertambah, itu berarti yang diucapkan anggota trouble maker ini benar adanya. Tapi apa maksud ucapan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku semakin bertambah gila karena aku pikir kau akan pergi dari sekolah ini. bahkan sekarang pun aku yakin, aku sudah benar-benar gila karena melihatmu pergi bersama seorang pria asing. Siapa pria itu?"

Jimin takut. Ia takut, jika ia bicara jujur kalau Yoongi adalah suaminya. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Jungkook? Ia juga tidak menjamin kalau Jungkook akan tutup mulut mengenai siapa Yoongi. Jadi, ia hanya diam, mulutnya tidak mau terbuka menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Jawab!"

Jimin semakin menggigil ketakutan, cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya semakin menguat bahkan ia yakin cengkraman itu akan menghasilkan lebam yang akan cukup lama hilangnya. Tapi ia tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia tidak mau sesatu yang buruk terjadi pada Yoongi.

"Park Jimin! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begini dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika mulut mu itu tidak bersuara juga. Jadi, jawab sekarang!"

"Aku hanya mengenalnya saja. Hanya sebatas itu!"

HIK!

Ia lupa. Jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong, matanya sudah terpejam bersiap menerima segala kemungkinan terburuk mungkin dihajar oleh Jungkook. Tapi yang ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah rasa hangat. Ya, sesuatu melingkupi tubuhnya, pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit berubah menjadi rasa hangat yang menenangkan.

"Kami berteman"

Suara itu. kedua mata yang tertutup itu terbuka, matanya membola melihat Yoongi ada di hadapannya merengkuhnya sebentar lalu menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik punggung tegap berbalut mantel hitam itu.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, orang tua. Aku bertanya pada dia!"

"Aku tidak suka anak SMA tidak sopan sepertimu!"

Mata Jungkook berkilat tajam, terutama saat melihat tangan mungil Jimin di genggam erat oleh Yoongi. Bahkan pemuda pendek itu mengijinkan dan tidak merasa takut sama sekali, ia benar-benar gila, ia benar-benar kalap melihat hal itu.

"Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu, jadi berikan Jimin padaku"

"Dia bukan barang yang bisa dengan mudah diberikan lalu dilemparkan lagi. Dia manusia"

"Kau membuat masalah dengan orang yang salah, tua bangka!"

Baru saja Yoongi berniat maju mematahkan leher remaja tanggung itu, Jimin sudah lebih dulu menahan lengan Yoongi semampunya.

"Hajima!" cegah Jimin sambil melirik Jungkook yang juga sudah siap sedia jika ia harus bertarung dengan orang yang lebih tua. Persetan dengan namanya sopan santun, ia benar-benar kalap melihat Jimin begitu nyaman dengan Yoongi bahkan tidak takut sama sekali pada pria tua ini.

"Jangan bertengkar, jangan bertengkar di sini. Aku mohon…"

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang, menatap kedua mata Jungkook yang masih berkilat tajam terutama saat Jimin sedikit mengemis pada pria tua itu agar tidak menghajarnya. Ia tidak perlu di kasihani, ia masih yakin dengan kekuataannya sendiri.

"Pergi ke atap dan berpura-pura kau bolos di jam pelajaran pertama. Lupakan kejadian pagi ini, kau hanya mengingat kalau kau sengaja datang pagi, ketiduran di atap lalu sengaja tidak masuk jam pelajaran pertama. Sekarang, berbalik dan pergi ke atap"

Ajaib. Perkataan Yoongi seperti perkataan seorang pesulap, Jungkook memandang kosong ke depan lalu berbalik arah menuju atap seperti perintah Yoongi. Jimin sendiri menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan khawatir, apa itu akan mempengaruhi pikiran Jungkook selamanya? Apa ada efek samping dari mantra yang dibuat Yoongi.

"Ahjussi, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pada Jungkook, kan?" tanya Jimin pada gumiho berstatus suaminya tersebut. Yang ditanya menghela nafas, apa Jimin itu manusia? Apa Jimin tidak punya otak? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau Jungkook tadi hampir menghajarnya? Kenapa sekarang Jimin terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan pria urakan itu.

"Apa kau khawatir padanya? Dia saja tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, kenapa kau khawatir padanya? Kau tadi hampir di hajar olehnya"

"Ahjussi, mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Yoongi terdiam. Mulutnya terasa kaku mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Jimin. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Jimin perlahan mengendur, tubuhnya juga ikut menjauhi tubuh mungil Jimin. Matanya bergerak gelisah, berusaha lari dari pandangan menelisik Jimin.

"Ahjussi, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba merubah sikapmu secepat ini? apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? Apa aku kelewat cerewet padamu? Kenapa ahjussi tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini setelah kau mengakui kalau aku istrimu? Jawab aku!"

Air matanya hampir saja lolos mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya yang semalaman ia tahan. Bahkan ia pergi sepagi ini menghindari rentetan pertanyaan dari Taehyung jika guru itu menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya. Nafasnya naik turun melihat Yoongi hanya diam, menatapinya tanpa ekspresi tidak minat.

"Kenapa ahjussi diam? Kau itu suamiku, kau itu cahayaku, kau itu jinku tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Semalam kau mengacuhkanku, sekarang kau khawatir padaku. Apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Katakan sesuatu, jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh!"

"Kau istriku, sudah sewajarnya aku khawatir padamu"

Jimin terpaku, matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi semakin berkaca-kaca sedih. Hidupnya begitu menyedihkan…

"Karena itu kau harus tinggal bersamaku, mencabut panahku sesegera mungkin"

"Kenapa aku harus mencabut panah itu? Apakah rasanya sangat sakit?" tanya Jimin yang kembali dalam mode khawatirnya. Ia mendekat, menatap dada bidang itu penuh khawatir. Pasti rasanya begitu sakit, tidak ada manusia normal yang bisa menahan rasa sakit ketika sembilan panah yang tajam tertancap di tubuhmu selama ratusan tahun. Pasti itu sangat sakit.

"Apakah sakit jika aku mencabutnya?"

"Tentu saja, tapi hanya di awal saja. Setelah mencabutnya aku akan sehat dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi"

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, aku tidak mau mencabut panah itu" tolak Jimin seraya mundur menjauhi Yoongi yang nampak terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Kau istriku, kau harus menuruti perintah suamimu"

"Apa harus? Bahkan hubungan yang kita miliki ini tidak jelas, tidak ada status apa lagi cinta. Apa hubungan kita itu memang ada? Apa kau memang suamiku? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Yoongi tidak menduga jika Jimin akan menanyakan hal itu. tubuhnya menegang, tidak siap dengan jawaban apa pun ketika Jimin akan menanyakan hal itu. ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, apa kah ia harus menjawab padahal ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia menatap kedua manik sehitam arang itu semakin intens, menatap dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh itu dan memerintahkan segera tangan Jimin mencabut panah-panahnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, Jimin adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan, tidak bisa ia lihat masa depan mau pun masa lalu dan satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melihat dan mencabut panahnya. Karena Jimin adalah istrinya, istri seorang Gumiho sekaligus malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

"Jika kau memerlukan cinta dalam hubungan ini aku akan mengabulkannya, aku adalah suamimu, cahayamu, dan jinmu. Aku akan mencintaimu jika itu perlu"

Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia tidak merasakan perasaan hangat ketika Yoongi mengatakan akan mencintainya. Angin yang sejak tadi sudah berhembus kencang semakin kencang, seiring dengan tatapan Yoongi semakin dalam di kedua matanya.

"Saranghae"

Jimin tahu itu bohong, karena hujan deras dan angin kencang datang setelah Yoongi mengucapkan cinta padanya.

 **To Be Continue**

Aku ucapin sekali turut berduka cita, awalnya aku ilang mood mau update tapi berhubung aku udah gatel dan kalian pasti nunggu jadi aku akan tetep update subuh-subuh begini.

ada yang gemes sama tingkah JinV? kya~~~~

aku juga, pas aku baca untuk edit #meskipun masih banyak typo# aku senyum-senyum sendiri. hahahaha, yoongi beneran nggak itu nyataain perasaannya? jungkook gimana? *anak kesayangan mamah gimana?* apa kalian sejalan pikiran ama aku?

oke, semoga kalian mau menunggu lagi, terimakasih yang udah baca dan review ya. aku sayang kalian, saranghaeyo *LOVESIGN*

untuk reader dengan user name JOAH, kayaknya aku bales review kamu nggak nyampe lagi jadi aku bales di sini, tak apa-apa kan *ala upin ipin*

JOAH: sebenernya Jimin udah bisa liat lama tapi dia tahu ngelukai Yoongi karena dia cinta Yoongi. kira-kira Yoongi mati nggak ya? hohohooho *ketawaevil* terimakasih udah baca dan review, saranghaeyo *LOVESIGN*


	12. Chapter 10

Pria dengan kemeja cokelat muda dan bermantel cokelat tua itu nampak sibuk dengan minumannya sendiri. Ia duduk termenung memandangi botol whisky kesukaan seseorang yang sudah ia pesan sejak setengah jam lalu. Pria dengan mata tajam dan rambut blonde itu menghela nafas, melirik arlojinya sekali lagi.

"Kemana wanita tua itu?"

"Aku tidak setua itu"

Pria itu menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya wanita tua itu datang juga, ia menegakan tubuhnya mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk di sampinganya. Menuangkan whisky ke gelas dan memberikannya dengan sopan pada si wanita.

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Biasanya kau selalu tepat waktu?" tanya si pria dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sementara si wanita terkekeh, ia melipat tangannya di dada melirik sebentar si pria dengan pandangan penuh makna dalam.

"Kau sudah melihatnya? Apa kau itu benar-benar yang selalu di puja-puja orang? Aku baru tahu kau ternyata memiliki sifat jahat yang melebihiku"

"Masih ada yang lebih jahat daripada aku atau kau, tidak usah membicarakannya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya"

Si wanita terkekeh geli, menatap si pria lalu meneguk whisky nya sebelum melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan rencana yang begitu licik seperti itu? kau sudah jahat, licik tapi juga baik di saat bersamaan"

"Aku sudah malas berurusan dengan dia. Kau harus segera memberinya peringatan, aku sudah mengabulkannya tapi tidak dia malah membangkang. Aku tidak suka itu"

Wanita itu berdecak, menyentuh pundak si pria dan memberinya usapan lembut. "Aku akan mengurusnya, lebih baik kau kembali karena aku harus menemui seseorang"

"Pergilah, aku juga harus menemui seseorang"

"Teman kencanmu?"

Si pria hanya memberinya wink nakal sebelum berlalu pergi, meninggalkan si wanita yang mencebik kesal dan jijik di saat bersamaan.

 **( -That Person, WANNA ONE-Beautiful, Chanyeol ft Punch-Stay With Me, Kei Lovelyz-Star and Sun, Cold Cherry-Growing Pains, VRomance-I'm in Love)**

* * *

"Kenapa ahjussi diam? Kau itu suamiku, kau itu cahayaku, kau itu jinku tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Semalam kau mengacuhkanku, sekarang kau khawatir padaku. Apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Katakan sesuatu, jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh!"

"Kau istriku, sudah sewajarnya aku khawatir padamu"

Jimin terpaku, matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi semakin berkaca-kaca sedih. Hidupnya begitu menyedihkan…

"Karena itu kau harus tinggal bersamaku, mencabut panahku sesegera mungkin"

"Kenapa aku harus mencabut panah itu? Apakah rasanya sangat sakit?" tanya Jimin yang kembali dalam mode khawatirnya. Ia mendekat, menatap dada bidang itu penuh khawatir. Pasti rasanya begitu sakit, tidak ada manusia normal yang bisa menahan rasa sakit ketika sembilan panah yang tajam tertancap di tubuhmu selama ratusan tahun. Pasti itu sangat sakit.

"Apakah sakit jika aku mencabutnya?"

"Tentu saja, tapi hanya di awal saja. Setelah mencabutnya aku akan sehat dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi"

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, aku tidak mau mencabut panah itu" tolak Jimin seraya mundur menjauhi Yoongi yang nampak terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Kau istriku, kau harus menuruti perintah suamimu"

"Apa harus? Bahkan hubungan yang kita miliki ini tidak jelas, tidak ada status apa lagi cinta. Apa hubungan kita itu memang ada? Apa kau memang suamiku? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Yoongi tidak menduga jika Jimin akan menanyakan hal itu. tubuhnya menegang, tidak siap dengan jawaban apa pun ketika Jimin akan menanyakan hal itu. ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, apa kah ia harus menjawab padahal ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia menatap kedua manik sehitam arang itu semakin intens, menatap dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh itu dan memerintahkan segera tangan Jimin mencabut panah-panahnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, Jimin adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan, tidak bisa ia lihat masa depan mau pun masa lalu dan satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melihat dan mencabut panahnya. Karena Jimin adalah istrinya, istri seorang Gumiho sekaligus malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

"Jika kau memerlukan cinta dalam hubungan ini aku akan mengabulkannya, aku adalah suamimu, cahayamu, dan jinmu. Aku akan mencintaimu jika itu perlu"

Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia tidak merasakan perasaan hangat ketika Yoongi mengatakan akan mencintainya. Angin yang sejak tadi sudah berhembus kencang semakin kencang, seiring dengan tatapan Yoongi semakin dalam di kedua matanya.

"Saranghae"

Jimin tahu itu bohong, karena hujan deras dan angin kencang datang setelah Yoongi mengucapkan cinta padanya.

Ia tahu Yoongi sedih dan dia berbohong meskipun Jimin tidak melihat angka kebohongan Yoongi di kepalanya. Ia tahu Yoongi bersedih dan berbohong padanya, kenapa ia bisa tahu?

Alasannya adalah, ia adalah istri Gumiho dan mereka saling terikat.

Dan juga, ia sudah merasakan perasaan itu lebih dulu.

Ia mencintai Yoongi, bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tahu ahjussi berbohong atau tidak karena aku tidak tidak melihat angka-angka di kepalamu. Tapi air ini membuktikan kalau kau bohong"

Jimin mengucapkannya dengan nada lelah, kesal dan kecewa karena Yoongi kembali berbohong padanya. Hujan di pagi hari ini semakin deras, bajunya hampir basah kuyup namun Yoongi dengan ajaibnya mendapat sebuah payung dan memayungi mereka dalam sebuah payung berwarna hitam legam. Warna yang sama seperti warna rambut dan mata Jimin.

"Jika kau tidak mencintaiku atau tidak yakin dengan perasaan cintamu, jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku terus berharap"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yoongi tanpa merubah raut wajah datarnya. Jimin terdiam, kepalanya menengadah menatap kedua mata Yoongi dalam diam, ia tidak yakin dengan perasaan di hatinya sekarang tapi ia akan selalu cegukan jika ia menyangkap perasaan ini. ia masih tidak tahu perasaan ini sebuah rasa cinta, kagum atau sekedar hanya perasaan sayang biasa.

"Tidak, aku tidak mencintaimu"

Jimin membuat keputusan itu. Suara cegukan tidak muncul sama sekali, ia beruntung akan hal itu. diam-diam ia bernafas lega, memandangi Yoongi yang nampak berwajah datar tidak terlihat kecewa sama sekali.

"Meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku, kau harus tinggal dan mencabut panah ini. karena itu tugasmu sebagai istriku, kau harus membuatku sehat dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi"

Jimin terdiam. Memikirkan perintah Yoongi soal kepindahannya ke rumah Yoongi, ia masih ragu meninggalkan Taehyung dan mencari alasan yang pas agar ia tidak ketahuan berbohong tapi itu percuma karena ia akan selalu cegukan meskipun ia berbohong lewat surat, SMS atau telfon sekali pun. Ia harus membuat alasan apa.

"Nde, aku akan pindah ke tempatmu malam ini. Ahjussi harus membuat alasan agar aku di perbolehkan pindah oleh V sonsaengnim"

"Aku bisa mengurus itu"

Jimin menarik nafas, melirik jam tangannya lalu Yoongi sekali lagi sebelum ia melangkah masu ke gedung sekolahnya dengan sedikit berlari menghindari rintikan hujan dari langit yang makin deras. Ia tidak mau menatap wajah itu lebih lama lagi, karena bisa dipastikan air matanya akan keluar. Ia tidak mau terlihat rapuh dan sedih di hadapan Yoongi, ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

…

…

…

Jungkook merasa aneh setelah turun dari atap. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lupakan. Ia tertidur cukup lama di atap sekolah bahkan ia melewatkan jam pelajaran pertama karena ia ketiduran. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini, meskipun ia sering bolos tapi ia tidak pernah bolos di jam pertama.

Ada apa ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Jungkook-ah, kau tidak mendengarkan aku?"

Jungkook menoleh, menatap teman-temannya yang nampak kesal karena Jungkook menacuhkan mereka sejak tadi. terutama Jieun, gadis berkulit putih, bertubuh mungil dan berrambut panjang itu nampak begitu kesal karena diacuhkan oleh pria yang ia gilai itu.

"Apa kalian membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Jungkook berusaha membuat mereka untuk tidak kesal lagi pada mereka.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, "Kami membicarakan bagaimana mengerjai Jimin tanpa ketahuan oleh V sonsaengnim. Aku tidak mau orangtuaku dipanggill lagi" kata Baekhyun sambil menghidupkan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

Jungkook menghela nafas, entah kenapa ia sekarang bosan dan malas membicarakan Jimin. Ia seperti enggan dan tidak mau lagi membully Jimin, dan Jieun melihat itu.

"Apa kau mulai kasihan pada Jimin?" tanya Jieun yang langsung ditanggapi heboh seluruh anggota genk mereka. Terutama Seulgi dan Irene yang notabennya memiliki dendam tersendiri pada Jimin terperenjat, wajah mereka menampilkan kemurkaan tidak terima.

"Mwoya? Kau benar-benar kasihan padanya? Apa kau mau mengkhianati kami?" marah Irene.

Jungkook menghela nafas, menatap Jieun yang juga nampak kesal karena Jungkook mulai berubah. Ia sendiri juga baru sadar jika ia berubah cukup mencolok akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya semenjak ia mencari tahu tentang Jimin lebih mendalam-tentunya secara diam-diam-ia mulai berubah drastis.

Tadinya Jeon Jungkook yang dikenal ganas, tidak pandang bulu membully murid menjadi pilih-pilih bahkan enggan untuk membully lagi. Itu adalah salah satu perubahan paling mencolok dan tidak disenangi anggota genk nya.

"Kau memang akhir-akhir ini berubah, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan murid miskin itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin sedikit menjauhi masalah. Setelah insiden Seulgi dan Irene terluka, kakek memberiku bahkan kita semua peringatan. Aku tidak mau kupingku berdengung karena omelan tuanya. Hanya itu"

Penjelasan Jungkook benar-benar santai, dia tidak panik atau pun bingung padahal jauh di dalam dirinya ia bingung kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Berdiri adalah hal yang ia lakukan sebelum Jieun membuka mulut hendak bicara lagi, pria dengan marga Jeon itu menatap Jieun dengan pandangan tajam-tidak suka.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Jungkook melangkah keluar dari ruangan khusus mereka. Meninggalkan Jieun yang langsung berteriak kesal, menendang bangku tempat Jungkook duduk tadi penuh emosi. Kenapa susah sekali menggaet sahabatnya itu, apa selama ini dirinya kurang menarik di hadapan Jungkook? Bahkan pria itu sama sekali tidak menatapnya sebelum di ajak bicara, apa dirinya memang tidak seberharga itu di mata Jungkook.

"Awas kau, Park Jimin"

…

…

"Ess"

Ia mendesis menahan sakit ketika ia menyingkap seragam sekolah di bagian pergelangan tangannya. Lebam itu benar-benar biru dan merah, terasa sakit jika ia sentuh bahkan untuk bergerak saja Jimin sejak di dalam kelas menahan rintihan dan rasa sakitnya. Alhasil ia cegukan beberapa kali di dalam kesal.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa pada V hyung? Aku tidak bisa berbohong"

"Apa yang mau kau sembunyikan dari pamanku?"

Jimin terperenjat kaget, ia segera menyembunyikan kedua pergelangan tangannya, memundurkan langkahnya-menghindar dari Jungkook yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Untung saja suasan atap sekolah pada saat makan siang ini sepi, jadi tidak ada orang yang akan datang dan menatapnya penuh curiga lalu gossip miring tentangnya beredar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

"Bukan apa-apa, ini bukan urusanmu"

Tolak Jimin seraya berjalan pergi tapi Jungkook lebih cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya yang tidak terluka. Menarik tubuh mungilnya menghadap Jungkook kembali, menelusuri wajah putih dengan mata sipit itu baik-baik.

"Aku pikir ada sesuatu di matamu, aku hanya tidak ingin matamu buta karena aku yang ingin membuat matamu buta suatu saat nanti"

Tidak seperti biasanya, Jimin tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Di dalam pikirannya masih terbayang Jungkook yang jauh lebih menyeramkan tadi pagi, Jungkook yang sekarang belum ada apa-apanya daripada yang tadi. Ia menarik nafas panjang, melepas cengkraman Jungkook dan berlalu tanpa menoleh atau pun berniat membalas Jungkook.

Tubuh tinggi itu terpaku, matanya lurus ke depan. Kenapa ini? kenapa ia seperti ini? kenapa ia tidak menyukai Jimin yang mendiamkannnya? Kenapa ia lebih suka Jimin yang membalas atau terlihat takut dengannya? Jika yang terakhir itu wajar, tapi pertanyaan sebelumnya itu dan pertanyaan utama dari segala keanehan pada dirinya…

Kenapa ia ingin Jimin selalu menatapnya, menaruh perhatian padanya dan bicara padanya? Kenapa ia ingin itu dari Jimin?

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

…

…

…

"Jinjjayo?"

Jimin terlonjak. Ia yang baru saja sampai di kelas bersama Youngjae terkejut melihat keadaan kelas yang tiba-tiba sunyi. Semua murid memandang kasihan pada Seulgi dan Irene. Dua gadis SMA tercantik dan terpopuler itu jatuh terduduk, wajah mereka pucat pasi, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata indah mereka.

Irene yang terlihat paling menyedihkan, gadis bertubuh mungil itu menangis meraung-raung, berteriak, mengumpat entah pada siapa lalu Seulgi yang mulai menangis memanggil-manggil ayahnya.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Youngjae pada murid yang berdiri di sebelah mereka. Murid ber name tage Umji itu tidak menjawab, ia malah memberikan ponselnya menunjukan berita terkini tentang kasus Korupsi dan Suap yang melibatkan ayah Seulgi dan Irene. Dan yang lebih mirisnya kasus itu sudah berjalan bertahun-tahun yang artinya kemewahan yang selama ini Seulgi dan Irene nikmati adalah hasil rampok.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, setelah berita ini dimuat kedua ayah Seulgi dan Irene memutuskan bunuh diri setelah satu jam berita ini keluar. Ayah Seulgi bunuh diri dengan cara gantung, sementara ayah Irene menegak racun serangga bersama ibunya.

"Ya, Tuhan…" hanya itu yang bisa Youngjae ungkapan.

Seluruh penghuni kelas tidak ada yang berani bicara. Mereka shock, tidak percaya dan menganggap ini semua hoax. Tapi setelah mendengar telfon langsung dari ibu Seulgi yang masih hidup mematahkan pendapat mereka bahwa semua ini hoax.

"Appa… eomma…"

"Hiksss…"

HIK!

Atensi seluruh penghuni kelas berganti menatap Jimin yang nampak terkejut dengan suara cegukannya sendiri. Youngjae menoleh, menatap penuh tanya ke arah Jimin yang dibalas gelengan gugup-tanda ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Irene menoleh, matanya berubah menjadi kilatan tajam melihat Jimin berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Dengan wajah berair karena tangis ia melangkah menghampiri Jimin, mencengkram kedua lengan kecil itu dengan sangat kasar.

"Ass!"

"Kau berpura-pura sedih tapi hatimu berkata kau senang! Kau senang karena hidup orang yang selalu membullymu hancur! Kau senang, kan?! KAU SENANG?!"

"Irene!"

Jimin hanya diam, membiarkan tubuhnya diguncang terus menerus oleh Irene sampai gadis itu berhenti sendiri karena lelah. Menangis semakin kencang seraya memukul-mukul lantai, kedua mata Jimin sudah berair siap menangis melihat Irene terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Meskipun gadis itu selalu bertindak tidak baik tetap saja Jimin harus baik padanya, ia tidak boleh membenci orang meskipun orang itu sangat membenci Jimin.

"Irene-ah, aku melihat seseorang sedang membawa ayah dan ibumu"

Jimin menatap SeokJin yang berdiri di belakang Irene sambil membawa seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda meskipun umurnya sama dengan si pria. SeokJin membawa mangsanya itu dengan wajah sedikit kesal, kenapa? Karena seharusnya kedua orangtua Irene mati menjadi vampire tapi malah bunuh diri dan membuat pekerjaan SeokJin semakin menumpuk malam nanti.

"Eomma? Appa?"

Irene langsung menoleh ke belakang, tidak menemukan siapa pun kecuali udara kosong dan Seulgi yang masih terduduk dengan wajah berair. Jimin bisa melihat ayah Seulgi juga ada di sana, menangis melihat keadaan putrinya yang terisak begitu menyedihkan memanggil dirinya. Kedua orangtua Irene pun menangis, memeluk Irene sangat erat meskipun anaknya itu tidak bisa melihatnya karena pengaruh wujud vampire yang mulai menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku merubah mereka menjadi vampire karena itu hukuman untuk orang-orang seperti mereka. Tapi aku tidak sempat meminum darahnya" ucap SeokJin seraya menghampiri Jimin dan menjelaskan semuanya. Jimin mengangguk kecil, menatap seluruh penghuni kelas yang semakin menatapnya aneh, namun tatapan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka semua kembali fokus pada Irene dan Seulgi.

"Orangtua kalian meminta maaf, mereka harus segera pergi, mereka juga mengatakan meskipun mereka seorang penjahat tapi mereka tetap menyayangi kalian. Seulgi, ayahmu sangat mencintaimu, bahkan dia lebih mencintaimu ketimbang dirinya sendiri tapi dia lebih memilih mati ketimbang melihat anaknya menanggung malu aib ayahnya"

"Ibumu Irene dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa mencegah ayahmu bunuh diri, malah dia ikut terbunuh juga. Maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendiri, ayahmu benar-benar minta maaf"

Jimin mengucapkan semua itu dengan suara bergetar, ia ikut merasakan sedih mendengar permintaan maaf dari ayah Seulgi dan orangtua Irene, "Aku tadi cegukan karena menolak menyampaikan pesan mereka. Setelah menyampaikan ini mereka akan benar-benar pergi, kalian diminta untuk merelakannya"

"Andwae! Andwaeyo! Jangan pergi, appa! EOMMA!"

Jimin menutup matanya, tidak kuat melihat tangisan Irene semakin histeris. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menunduk semakin dalam, membiarkan rasa malunya luntur bersamaan dengan air matanya. Youngjae menunduk, menarik Jimin agar sedikit menjauh karena seseorang masuk ke kelas mereka dan menghampiri Seulgi serta Irene.

"Seulgi, Irene, kalian diberi dispen untuk menghadiri pemakaman ayah dan ibu kalian. Aku akan mengantar kalian" ucap Taehyung dengan suara lembut, menuntun Seulgi dan Irene keluar kelas. Tapi sebelum keluar ia sempat merasakan tangan Taehyung menariknya, seperti memberi kode.

Ia menurut, keluar dari kelas mengikuti langkah Taehyung sampai parkiran sambil membawa tas Irene, Seulgi dan tas miliknya. Taehyung menarik nafas panjang setelah menutup pintu mobilnya, menatap Jimin yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau juga mendapat dispen. Kau harus siap-siap berpindah rumah, kan? Aku mengjinkannya, kau tenang saja"

Jimin terkejut mendengarnya, apa Yoongi benar-benar serius mengajak dirinya tinggal satu atap? Jika benar itu berarti dirinya akan tinggal bersama Vampire, Gumiho dan manusia play boy macam NamJoon? Ia mengangguk kepala seperti robot lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung, duduk di samping guru sekaligus sahabat dan saudaranya itu.

…

…

Jimin menyesal mengikuti proses kremasi orangtua Irene dan ayah Seulgi yang dilakukan bersamaan. Ia tidak kuat melihat Irene dan Seulgi menangis meraung-raung seperti itu. itu sama saja mengingatkan dirinya tentang kenangan buruknya saat ibunya-Jongin-meninggalkan dirinya setelah mengorbankan diri.

Jimin menahan air matanya yang siap pecah kapan saja, ia tidak mau menangis di pemakaman teman sekolahnya. Ia harus kuat, jika ia tidak kuat maka siapa yang akan menghibur Seulgi dan Irene. Ia tidak bisa terlihat sedih.

"Eomma…"

" _Eomma! Eomma! Jangan tinggalin Jimin! Kalau eomma pergi Jimin sama siapa? Hikss… eomma!"_

 _Jimin kecil masih menangis saat itu. menangis meraung-raung di samping makam sang ibu yang masih basah, ditambah hujan yang menimpa bumi semakin memperparah basahnya tanah kuburan sang ibu._

" _Uljima, Jimin-ah"_

 _Jimin menoleh, semakin menangis melihat seorang wanita tua dengan syal merah melilit lehernya berstatus tetangganya menghampiri dirinya sambil membawa sebuah payung._

" _Ibumu pasti tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Kau itu anak yang manis, jika Jimin menangis ibu akan sedih karena wajah manis anaknya hilang"_

 _Wanita tua itu berusaha menghibur Jimin, membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat di bawah guyuran hujan yang makin deras. Tangan keriput berwarna putih pucat itu menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian._

" _Uljima…"_

…

Jimin menghela nafas. Entah kenapa setiap kali ia melihat atau mendengar berita orang meninggal selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan kepergian ibunya yang sungguh tiba-tiba dan mendadak.

Setelah mengantar dan memberi ucapan duka, Jimin tidak pulang ke rumah Taehyung untuk berbenah. Ia memutuskan ke pantai tempat ia pernah menangis karena Yoongi dulu. Jika waktu itu ia datang ke sini karena sedih, kali ini ia datang dengan rasa duka temannya. Matanya lurus menatap laut yang berlomba-lomba menuju bibir pantai.

"Eomma… Sekarang aku bisa menerima tiga keajaiban dalam diriku"

Jimin mulai bersuara, memulai ceritanya dengan suara pelan dan sedikit serak menahan tangis. "Aku baru saja melayat di pemakaman orangtua temanku. Mereka meninggal dan menjadi vampire seperti paman waktu itu, aku senang karena bisa menyampaikan salam terakhir mereka untuk putri-putrinya. Sekarang aku bersyukur karena keajaiban yang selalu eomma katakan itu"

Jimin tersenyum, melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan ke arah pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki. Senyumnya semakin lebar merasakan dinginnya air laut menyapa telapak kaki berbalut kulit putih itu. tanpa sadar ia mulai berlari-lari kecil menghindari air laut, tertawa sendiri karena tingkah bodoh dan kekanak-kanakannya.

Tanpa ia sadari ada satu orang yang melihat itu dengan senyum. Sejak tadi dia memang berada di sini, menunggu Jimin jika anak itu berkunjung ke sini dan ternyata benar. Pria berusia ratusan itu tadinya hanya berniat main-main saja tapi ia tersenyum melihat Jimin datang dan mulai berceloteh pada ibunya.

Ia maju selangkah, berniat mengejutkan Jimin tapi langkah ketiganya terhenti. Pandangannya berubah menjadi kosong, tiba-tiba waktu di sekitarnya berhenti, perlahan tempat yang ia pijaki berubah menjadi pantai yang begitu ramai. Ada banyak orang menikmati keindahan pantai ini.

" _Eoh! Aku sedang ada di pantai. Dia itu memang tampan tapi aku sedikit takut, dia terlalu aneh"_

 _Pemuda dengan surai dark brown itu berdiri membelakanginya, sepertinya dia sedang menelfon. Setelah puas mengobrol entah hal apa, pemuda itu berbalik menghadap dirinya. Tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan keindahan retina hitam itu. tubuhnya tetap mungil, dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang di keluarka, celana hitam, dan membawa sebuah tas._

" _Kau sudah di sini? Apa kau menunggu lama?"_

 _Dia Jimin._

Langkah pasti Yoongi yang semula ingin menghampiri Jimin berubah menjadi langkah mundur dan begitu cepat. Ia berbelok masuk ke salah satu batu besar di sana yang langsung membawa tubuhnya ke rumahnya sendiri.

Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap tanpa ada cahaya sama sekali. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku mendapat bayangan masa depan tentang Jimin begitu membuatnya miris. Mata tajamnya memandang setitik cahaya di kasurnya, ia menghampiri cahaya itu dan duduk di sana. Membiarkan cahaya matahari siang yang begitu terik menerpa tubuhnya, ia masih shock dan rasanya ia tidak kuat melanjutkan bayangan masa depan.

" _Dia masih tetap cantik. senyumnya tidak berubah, perawakannya tidak berubah dan yang terpenting… suaranya"-Yoongi._

" _Ahjussi!"_

" _Kau sudah di sini?"_

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Apa ia akan benar-benar pergi dari bumi ini meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri, meninggalkan istrinya entah dengan siapa tadi?

Apa ia benar-benar akan mati?

…

…

…

SeokJin termenung, menatap nelangsa bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen yang harus ia isi karena masalah tadi. Kenapa tiga orangtua itu harus bunuh diri? Kenapa mereka tidak menunggu dirinya menghisap darah mereka? Padahal kematian mereka akan lebih mudah jika mereka mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur ceroboh dan terlambat. Ini semua gara-gara celotehan keponakan si karnivora itu. ia jadi memikirkan apa ia harus jujur saja pada Taehyung, tapi bagaimana dengan aturan di dunia vampire?

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega melihat Taehyung dalam rasa penasaran setinggi itu hanya karena namanya. Nama seorang pria yang terlihat begitu bodoh di depan teman kencannya sendiri. Teman kencan, SeokJin baru tahu hal-hal itu lewat drama pagi-pagi yang ia tonton dan celotehan NamJoon soal gombalan murahan itu.

"Aku harus lembur"

SeokJin berucap lirih, mengambil dokumen-dokumen tadi dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyambit sesuatu yang lain dari sela-sela dokumennya. Matanya mengernyit, wajah tampannya yang awalnya bingung berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia masih mengingat jelas kalau kertas yang ia temukan adalah kertas yang berisi nomor telfon Taehyung dan masih lengkap dengan bekas ciuman waktu itu.

" _Kenapa kau itu sangat brengsek? Apa kau tidak mau menghubungiku?"_

SeokJin terkejut setengah mati, ia membuka tutup kedua matanya. Ia tidak salah melihat, tapi seperti mengkhayal. Ia seperti melihat Taehyung di kertas, wajahnya dibuat kesal tapi terkesan imut dan jangan lupakan bibir itu yang mengerucut sebal.

"Ini khayalan! Kau terlalu lelah SeokJin!" ucap SeokJin pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi lagi-lagi, Taehyung mengerucut lucu di kertas itu.

" _Kau sudah mempermainkanku, sekarang kau menganggapku khayalan?! Kau itu memang brengsek! Jika kau tidak menghubungiku aku akan patahkan lehermu se-ka-ra-ng-ju-ga"_

"Andwae! Aku akan menghubungimu! Aku akan menghubungimu setelah membeli ponsel!"

Tanpa di sadari ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas membuat janji. Dan saat itu NamJoon masuk ke dalam kamar, awalnya berniat bertanya dimana wine paling enak yang di simpan Yoongi. Tapi niat pria bermarga Kim itu terhenti melihat posisi janggal SeokJin.

"Samchon…"

SeokJin memundurkan kepalanya, ia menatap dirinya sendiri, kertas berisi nomor telfon itu. tidak ada Taehyung, tidak ada wajah cantik yang berniat mematahkan lehernya. Tidak ada sama sekali, kepalanya lalu menoleh ke samping dimana NamJoon masih berdiri dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

SeokJin cengo di tempat dengan muka berusaha di buat datar tidak terjadi apa-apa. kenapa tadi ia seperti itu? ia sekali lagi mengcek kertas itu, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya sebaris angka, sebuah nama dan bekas kecupan bibir.

"Wah! Samchon sedang memegang kertas apa? apa itu nomor ponsel? Apa Samchon punya ponsel?" rentetan pertanyaan dari NamJoon hanya dibalas helaan nafas lelah dan tidak minat dari SeokJin. Ia melirik ke arah pintu tempat NamJoon berdiri tadi, tapi nyatanya NamJoon sudah berpindah ke sampingnya dan merebut kertas itu.

"V? namanya sangat simple, tapi terkesan manis. Apa aku boleh menyimpannya juga?" tanya NamJoon sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya, mata SeokJin membulat melihat ponsel milik NamJoon segera ia condongkan tubuhnya meneliti ponsel itu.

"Kau punya ponsel?!"

NamJoon memundurkan tubuhnya, tidak nyaman dengan teriakan berlebihan SeokJin mengenai dirinya yang mempunyai ponsel. Apa-apaan itu, ia hanya punya ponsel bukan emas berkilo-kilo, ponsel juga barang yang dimiliki semua orang tapi kenapa SeokJin begitu histeris.

"Eoh! Aku harus punya ponsel untuk mengajak teman kencan berkenalan, bertukar nomor, nama, lalu kam-itu tidak perlu di jelaskan. Memang kenapa?" tanya NamJoon.

SeokJin mendengus sebal, merebut kertas berisi nomor ponsel Taehyung dan menyimpannya baik-baik. Ia tidak mau orang mesum dan plya boy macam NamJoon mengenal Taehyung, meskipun jika dilihat baik-baik Taehyung bukan pemuda gampangan tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau Taehyung berurusan dengan manusia macam NamJoon.

"Samchon, jujur padaku. Apa kau diam-diam selama ini menciumi bekas bibir itu?" tanya NamJoon dengan nada jahil. SeokJin sendiri sudah siap mengeluarkan taring dan kekuataannya membawa NamJoon sekarang juga sebelum sebuah suara muncul di belakangnya.

"Jangan mengganggunya, dia itu sedang banyak masalah"

Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul di sisi tubuhnya yang lain. Dengan tampang paling menyebalkan yang SeokJin pernah lihat, bahkan wajah itu jauh lebih menyebalkan dan membuat emosi ketimbang atasannya di dunia vampire.

"Dia harus lembur karena dia terlambat memakan mangsanya. Masalah kedua dia menyembunyikan rahasia besar pada teman kencannya. Masalah ketiga dia merindukan teman kencannya itu tapi tidak bisa menemuinya karena rahasia besar yang disembunyikan?"

"AKU KENAPA? BAGAIMANA? DIMANA AKU SEPERTI ITU?!"

Yoongi menjentikan jarinya diikuti dengan NamJoon yang merasa bahwa SeokJin benar-benar dirundung tiga masalah yang disebutkan Yoongi tadi.

"Eiy, mengaku saja manusia setengah nyamuk. Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta dan dalam masalah karena kau seorang vampire" ucap Yoongi tanpa sadar membongkar penyamaran SeokJin di depan NamJoon yang mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan vampire seperti itu, dasar Gumiho tua. Kau tidak berkaca pada dirimu sendiri? Kau juga sedang dalam masalah karena belahan jiwamu atau apa lah itu. Kau juga bimbang ingin meninggalkan dia atau tetap di sini tapi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kedepan, dasar Gumiho labil"

Perkataan SeokJin tadi bagaikan petir yang langsung menyambar tubuhnya telak. Tubuh tegap itu mendadak lemas, bahunya merosot ke bawah begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah mendung. Ia tidak membalas ucapan SeokJin lagi karena itu memang benar adanya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan kamar SeokJin denan tubuh semakin merosot, persis seperti karakter kartun yang sedang down.

"Samchon penyewa membuat Samchonku seperti itu. kau itu jahat sekali, pantas saja teman kencanmu itu meninggalkanmu. Kau kelewat idiot dan polos, meskipun tampangmu lumayan"

NamJoon kembali bicara dengan sopannya di hadapan Seokjin yang sedikit merasa bersalah pada Yoongi, tapi kembali murka mendengar ucapan NamJoon yang benar-benar sangat sopan.

"Samchon harus bertindak gentle! Jangan jad-"

NamJoon tidak meneruskan kalimatnya lagi. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku melihat aura yang dikeluarkan SeokJin begitu mencekam dan dingin. Bahkan ia merasakan dinding dan lantai di sekitarnya ikut mendingin seperti es.

"Keluar."

"Nde!"

Dengan jurus seribu langkah NamJoon keluar dari kamar SeokJin dan tidak lupa menutup pintunya. SeokJin menghela nafas berat, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan kembali bekerja. Melupakan hal tadi dimana bayangan Taehyung memarahinya, tapi sekeras apa pun bayangan itu tetap muncul di kepalanya hingga ia melakukan hal ektream membeturkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya dengan keras.

" _Aku akan mematahkan lehermu!"_

"Kenapa dia manis sekali di situ?"

…

…

…

"Aish!"

Jimin menoleh, tersenyum kecil melihat Taehyung kembali dengan wajah frustasi yang begitu imut. Bibirnya mencebik kesal setiap kali melihat ponselnya tetap dalam keadaan yang sama, tidak ada notif SMS atau telfon masuk ke ponselnya. Ia tersenyum kecil menghampiri sang guru sekaligus sahabatnya itu dengan dua tas besar berisi pakaiannya. Ia mengambil tempat di hadapan sang guru.

"Hyung, apa pria itu lagi?"

"Eoh, aku akan benar-benar mematahkan lehernya jika dia tidak menghubungiku dalam dua hari"

"Hyung…" panggil Jimin hati-hati. Taehyung menoleh, menatap Jimin yang sudah siap dengan kepindahannya ke rumah yang katanya sahabat mendiang ibunya dulu. Awalnya ia tidak yakin, karena ia lupa wajah orang yang mengatakan itu tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa itu benar.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat? Hah…" Taehyung menghela nafas, menyingkirkan ponselnya sejenak lalu berdiri di samping Jimin sambil menatap sekeliling rumahnya. "Rumah ini akan sepi, aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu, terutama masakanmu" lanjut Taehyung dengan senyum sedih dan sedikit tidak terima jika Jimin akan pindah.

"Hyung!" rengek Jimin dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. Sejak kejadian waktu itu-saat Jimin menangis mengenang ibunya-Taehyung semakin memanjakan dirinya seperti anak. Memeluk, memberikan perlindungan layaknya seorang ibu. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan itu jadi wajar jika ia mau pun Taehyung sedih.

"Eiy, tapi untuk apa sedih? Kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah dan kau bisa berkunjung di rumahku kapan pun kau mau. Uljima, Jimin-ah"

Mereka berpelukan sangat erat. Jimin hampir menangis melihat anjing kesayangan Taehyung juga ikut mendekat dan melilit kakinya seperti mencegah kepergiannya. Jimin tersenyum, melepas pelukan Taehyung lalu beralih memeluk anjing putih itu.

"Kau akan pergi? Kenapa? Jika tuanku pulang larut malam, siapa yang akan memberi aku makan? Jika kau ada di sini aku juga memiliki teman bermain yang mengerti bahasaku. Kenapa kau pergi?"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar keluhan si anjing. Dengan lembut ia mengusak kepala itu lalu menyerahkan anjing itu ke pemiliknya lagi.

"Hyung jangan pulang terlalu larut terus, dia mengeluh soalmu"

"Jinjja? Maafkan eomma sayang, eomma tidak sadar menelantarkanmu"

Anjing itu terlihat senang tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya saat Taehyung memeluk dan menciuminya bertubi-tubi. Jimin terkekeh, memeluk mereka berdua lalu terakhir mengecupi anjing Taehyung penuh sayang.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Kau tidak mau aku antar?"

Jimin menggeleng menolak tawaran Taehyung, ia takut saja jika Taehyung mengantar dirinya dia akan bertemu Yoongi. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, takut jika Taehyung kelepasan melihat dirinya di jemput pria bisa-bisa Taehyung menghajar Yoongi habis-habisan.

"Baik, tapi kau hati-hati ya. Setelah sampai di sana hubungi aku, arraseo?"

…

Dan di sinilah Jimin, berjalan sendirian keluar gang tempat tinggal Taehyung dengan tas ransel sekolahnya yang ia gendong, beberapa buku tebal yang tidak muat dan satu tas berisi pakaian serta buku-buku miliknya. Ia menghela nafas, kenapa ia tidak mengiyakan saja ajakan Taehyung tadi tahunya Yoongi tidak menjemputnya.

"Apa dia sibuk?" gumam Jimin dengan kepala menunduk. Baru saja ia bergumam sekitar lima detik suara klakson yang begitu norak menyapa telinganya. Ia mendongak, menemukan sebuah mobil sport warna hitam terparkir di jalan keluar gang rumah Taehyung.

Jimin mengernyit, ada rasa takut di benaknya tapi setelah melihat yang keluar dari mobil itu ia menarik nafas lega.

"Kenapa anak manis seperti mu membawa barang sebanyak ini sendiri? Maafkan, pamanku, ya?" ucap NamJoon seraya mengambil alih kedua tas yang di bawa Jimin, tidak lupa juga membawa si anak manis tadi masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah semua beres, ia segera melajukan mobilnya menuju mansion mansion kedua paman tuanya itu.

"Ghamshamnida, karena sudah menjemputku"

"Hm, sama-sama. Samchon tidak bisa menjemputmu karena dia entah sibuk apa di dalam kamar, dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu makanya dia menyuruhku"

Jimin mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan NamJoon mengapa dia menjemput Jimin dan kemana perginya Yoongi. Ia menunduk, menatap langit malam kota Seoul yang mendung lalu perlahan-lahan gumpalan awan itu berubah menjadi titisan air disertai dengan angin kencang.

Padahal ini masuk musim salju tapi kenapa hujan yang terjadi di luar begitu deras, bahkan disertai angin kencang. Apa Yoongi sedang bersedih? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Yoongi yang meminta dirinya untuk tinggal satu atap, mengapa sekarang Yoongi bersedih?

"Jangan melamun menatapi air hujan, wajah manismu nanti ikut luntur" ledek NamJoon dengan nada menggombal yang begitu kental. Jimin terkekeh, memandang ke arah NamJoon yang masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Apa ada yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya NamJoon seolah-olah membaca pikiran Jimin yang penuh akan tanda tanya saat ini. "Tanyakan saja" ucap NamJoon dengan senyum ramahnya.

Jimin tersenyum sebelum mengeluarkan salah satu pertanyaannya, "Apa hyung memiliki nomor ponsel ahjussi? Aku ingin meminta nomor ponselnya" ucap Jimin hati-hati, takut NamJoon tersinggung tapi pria tinggi dan tampan itu malah tertawa, menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Hahahaha! Aku akan senang hati memberikan nomornya, tanpa harus kau paksa. Tapi jika dia punya ponsel"

"Ahjussi tidak punya ponse?" tanya Jimin tidak percaya. NamJoon mengangguk pasti.

"Katanya dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi beberapa hal jadi dia tidak mau ponsel karena itu akan menyita waktunya" ucap NamJoon memperjelas jawaban sebelumnya dengan alasan yang pernah Yoongi keluarkan dulu. Jimin mengangguk paham, matanya ia bawa keluar mobil lagi, menatapi suasana malam dan basah kota Seoul.

Apa Yoongi benar-benar sibuk atau sengaja menghindarinya? Tapi kenapa waktu itu dia malah menyuruh Jimin tinggal serumah? Apa ini bagian rencana Yoongi mempermainkannya? Apa itu benar?

…

…

…

Jimin sampai di rumah Yoongi cukup malam, NamJoon membawanya masuk sambil memberikan kunci rumah dan password mansion ini. Jimin membungkuk terimakasih, setelah NamJoon mengantarnya ke depan kamarnya-itu kata NamJoon Yoongi menyiapkannya sendiri.

Mata sipitnya memandangi pintu kamar berwarna putih itu dengan seksama, jari-jarinya menyentuh daun pintu itu. lalu pandangannya teralihkan ke lantai bawah dimana kamar Yoongi berada. Jauh di dalam benaknya ia ingin menghampiri dan menyapa Yoongi tapi NamJoon tadi mengatakan jika pamannya itu tidak mau diganggu-setelah pertengkaran tidak jelas dengan SeokJin tadi-.

HIK!

Tapi ia tetap ingin ke sana. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia ingin menemui Yoongi meskipun hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu suaminya itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang, masuk ke dalam kamar menaruh seluruh barang-barangnya. Kaki kecilnya ia bawa menuruni anak tangga dan berbelok ke kamar Yoongi yang tepat ada di bawah kamarnya.

Ia hanya diam. Tangannya terangkat seperti ingin mengetuk, tapi ia kembali urungkan. Senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya, rasa hangat melingkupinya hanya karena ia bisa melihat daun pintu kamar Yoongi yang tertutup rapat.

"Ahjussi…"

Jimin bersuara dengan sangat kecil. Ia yakin Yoongi pasti mendengarnya, ia sangat yakin akan hal itu. jadi ia putuskan untuk tetap bicara dengan kepala sedikit menunduk.

"Ahjussi, aku tidak tahu kau sedang apa di dalam sana. Jika kau sudah tertidur dan terbangun karena suara ini aku minta maaf, aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal"

Seperti dugaan Jimin, Yoongi mendengar semua itu. tubuh tegapnya ia bawa bersandar pada pintu. Tubuhnya merosot bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di dadanya akibat panah itu kembali terasa. Sejak kembali dari kamar SeokJin ia merasakan rasa sakit itu, makanya ia hanya duduk diam di dalam kamar sambil berusaha mencabut panah-panah itu sendiri tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

"Aku sudah di sini, di mansion mu seperti permintaan Ahjussi. Aku juga akan tetap di sisimu setiap saat, aku akan merawatmu, aku akan mencabut rasa sakitmu dan segera menikahimu"

Yoongi semakin merintih, tangannya perlahan berubah menjadi cakar yang tajam, matanya berubah menjadi biru saat rasa sakit itu makin menjalar. Mulutnya terbuka seperti mengerang sakit tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Rasa sakit itu makin menjadi, apa karena ajalnya yang semakin dekat? Atau karena niatnya yang tidak ingin mati?

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah tidur aku akan kembali ke kamarku"

Yoongi menggeleng, seperti menolak Jimin pergi dari sekitarnya. Ia ingin Jimin di sini, ia takut. Ia takut tanpa alasan yang jelas, rasa sakit ini membuatnya takut. Rasa sakit ini berbeda dari rasa sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Kau harusnya mati, Min Yoongi"

Yoongi mendongak, menemukan seorang wanita dengan tubuh pendek, berrambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian serba biru bercampur putih. Rasa sakit itu makin menjadi ketika ia beradu pandang dengan si wanita. Bahkan ia samapi bersimpuh di dekat kaki si wanita.

"Ketika kau menemukannya kau harusnya segera mati"

Wanita berucap dengan nada penuh amarah, angin yang sejak tadi berhembus semakin kencang seiring dengan rasa sakit dan kamar Yoongi berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan gelap dengan bantuan cahaya bulan dari luar sebagai sumber cahaya mereka. Kilat yang menyambar dari luar makin membuat suasana di sekitar mereka mencekam.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh hidup?" tanya Yoongi susah payah di sela-sela rasa sakitnya. Wanita itu menutup matanya sejenak, menahan luapan emosinya.

"Aku memberikanmu hukuman ini karena perintah Tiga orang itu. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan pesan mereka, kau harus segera mati. Kau selalu meminta nyawamu dicabut dan setelah terkabul kau tidak kunjung mati juga"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, rasa sakit itu sudah tidak terlalu terasa tapi tetap saja masih terasa sakit. Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya bersimpuh segera bangkit, berusaha bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan wanita cantik itu.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang diutus oleh Dia menangani orang-orang pendosa seperti kalian"

"Apa aku tidak memilikii kesempatan hidup lebih lama?" tanya Yoongi sedikit memohon, matanya sudah berair melihat wanita penjaga orang-orang pendosa dan dalam masa hukuman terlihat murka mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu akibatnya karena Dia yang boleh mengatakannya. Tapi aku ke sini untuk memperingatkanmu…"

Wanita itu menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata Yoongi, menatapnya penuh amarah dan rasa kesal setengah mati.

"Kau. Harus. Pergi. Dan. Menjadi. Angin"

" _Dan ketika aku sadar bahwa dia cinta pertamaku. Aku juga menyakiti dia"-Yoongi._

 **To Be Continue**

langsung next chapter ya


	13. Chapter 11

Seorang wanita berdiri dengan pakaian serba ungu darah di depan mansion besar itu. Matanya yang sedikit besar menatap arloji berwarna perak yang ia pakai, hembusan nafas kesal keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kembali melirik mansion itu, tidak lama seorang wanita lain tiba-tiba muncul dari balik gerbang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pandai mengancam orang tapi dia terlihat begitu memikirkannya tapi dia masih membutuhkan waktu"

Wanita berbaju ungu tadi memijat pelipisnya, terlihat kesal dan bingung. Sudah seharusnya ia yang menemui si pendosa itu ketimbang memerintah orang macam wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau itu Dewi malam kenapa kau mengurusi masalah seperti ini?"

"Kau juga bukan dari kaum Dewa di atas atau bawah kenapa mengurusi masalah ini?" balas si wanita berbaju ungu sedikit kesal. Wanita tadi menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang Dewi Malam-Dewi yang berasal dari dunia bawah tanah. Dunia dimana orang-orang beraura gelap dan manusia-manusia penuh dosa di kirim. Ia bertugas menjaga kegelapan tapi sejak beratus tahun lalu ia malah di perintahkan menjaga dan suatu saat nanti menjemput seorang pendosa.

Dan pendosa itu adalah Min Yoongi.

Sementara wanita yang baru datang adalah pemimpin kaum-kaum supranatural termasuk dunia vampire yang menjadi sarang hukuman bagi pendosa-pendosa baru. Mereka sama sekali tidak berkaitan tapi entah mengapa dua orang itu mencampurkan mereka menjadi satu bahkan bekerja sama seperti ini.

"Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar namamu sebagai manusia, siapa namamu di sini?" tanya wanita pemimpin kaum supranatural. Wanita berbaju ungu itu tersenyum miring, menatapi langit malam kota Seoul lalu wanita tadi.

"Hoseok, aku memilih marga Jung karena itu marga yang lumayan terkenal. Kau?"

"Ha Sungwoon, apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dari salah satu dua orang itu?" tanya si wanita pemimpin kaum supranatural atau Sungwoon pada Hoseok-Dewi Kegelapan. Hoseok menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan ingin tahu Sungwoon, sebenarnya ia malas menjawab tapi ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi hanya satu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya saat di tanah penuh dosa ini. Aku muak di sini, temani aku minum"

Sungwoon tersenyum melanggkah di belakang Hoseok yang sudah lebih dulu maju mencari club dan meminum belasan botol tanpa mabuk sama sekali. Ia benar-benar kesal mendengar kabar bahwa Yoongi itu… yah…

Sudahlah, dia pasti akan tetap mati nanti.

(WANNA ONE-Beautiful, Yang Yooseob-Tree, -That Person, Chanyeol ft Punch-Stay with Me, Confession-Yesung & You are so Beautiful-Eddy Kim)

* * *

Jimin baru saja selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap hendak melesat masuk ke selimut sebelum suara ketukan cukup keras di pintunya terdengar. Ia melangkah terburu-buru menuju pintunya, takut jika NamJoon membutuhkan pertolongannya tapi yang ia lihat adalah Yoongi.

Gumiho berstatus suaminya itu terlihat pucat, tubuh itu sedikit membungkuk seperti habis menahan sakit. Ia panik, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yoongi. Baru saja ia mau melangkah mendekat, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu maju dan menerjang tubuh mungilnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Ahjussi! Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jimin bingung. Yoongi tidak menjawab, namun pelukan Yoongi pada tubuh mungilnya semakin mengerat bahkan ia merasakan jika tubuhnya tertutup sempurna dengan tubuh tegap Yoongi.

Ia masih ragu-ragu mau membalas pelukan Yoongi, takut membuat Yoongi malah tidak nyaman. Namun, hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus melakukan itu. Dengan lembut ia memeluk punggung dan mengusaknya.

"Ahjussi bisa katakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Biarkan seperti ini lima menit saja. Jangan tanyakan apa pun, aku ingin sebuah ketenangan"

Jimin terdiam. Tidak membantah. Ia akhirnya membalas pelukan Yoongi menenangkannya. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Yoongi melepas pelukan tiba-tibanya itu. Menatapi wajah dengan kulit putih dan mata sipit itu dengan seksama, tangannya terangkat mengusak salah satu pipi tembam itu.

" _Kau sudah di sini!"_

Bayangan masa depan Jimin menghantuinya, ia takut melihat masa depan itu apa lagi mengingatnya tapi semua itu seakan sudah terpasang otomatis di kepalanya. Ia tetap mengingat itu, ia sedih dan tidak mau masa depan itu terjadi. Tapi ia tidak mau egois.

"Ahjussi?"

"Aku ingin kau mencabut panah ini sekarang"

Jimin terkejut, matanya membulat. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi, memberi jarak pada tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yoongi. Menatapi dada itu yang tertancap panah lalu Yoongi yang menatapnya penuh permohonan. Ia hampir saja luluh melihat Yoongi memandangi penuh permohonan, ia tidak tega tapi ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya jika ia menarik panah itu.

"Kenapa? Aku akan mencabutnya tapi tidak sekarang"

"Aku mohon, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. aku mohon cabut panah ini, aku mohon…"

Yoongi kembali memohon, air mata pria berusia ratusan tahun itu sudah turun. Tangannya menyatu, memohon kepada Jimin dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah. Anak SMA tingkat akhir itu sulit berpikir, di sisi lain ia kasihan tapi di sisi lain ia merasa janggal dan enggan melakukan itu.

"Ahjussi, lihat aku" ucap Jimin menuntun wajah tampan yang berada di atasnya itu memandangnya. Ia tersenyum, matanya ikut memerah menahan tangis melihat Yoongi benar-benar putus asa dan menahan sakit. Ia tidak tega melihat Yoongi memohon seperti itu, ia tidak bisa melihat air mata itu jatuh di wajah yang selalu menenangkannya tapi sekarang wajah itu terlihat begitu lemah.

"Aku… aku berjanji akan mencabut panah itu. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku tidak memiliki tangan yang cukup kuat untuk mencabut seluruh panah ini" ucap Jimin dengan suara lirih dan serak, jari-jarinya yang lain mengusap dada Yoongi dengan senyum miris membayangkan jika itu Jimin.

"Jika aku sudah berjanji aku akan menepatinya. Aku akan mencabut panah itu, lalu kita akan hidup selamanya bersama. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, begit pun sebaliknya. Kau akan selalu ada untukku, ahjussi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mencabut panah itu segera dan menghilangkan penyakit ahjussi"

Yoongi terdiam, ia bisa melihat bahwa Jimin bersungguh-sungguh. Kedua mata itu ikut memerah, ada kesedihan yang sama seperti di dalam matanya. Apa ini yang disebut kontak hati? Apa karena kami ditakdirkan bersama Jimin bisa merasakan kesedihan yang Yoongi rasakan.

"Ahjussi akan segera sehat, jadi ahjussi tidak perlu menangis dan memohon lagi. Sekarang aku yang menenangkanmu, dengan kata-kata ini…"

Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya ia menarik tubuh tegap itu ke dalam pelukan kecilnya. Mengusap punggung itu dengan lembut, dan jangan lupakan kepala Yoongi tidak ketinggalan ia usap. Menghantarkan rasa aman dan nyaman di hati Yoongi, ia nyaman dan menyukai semua ini.

"Jika kau mau menenangkanku, kau harus mengusak punggung, kepala bagian belakangku dengan lembut, seperti ini lalu kau ucapkan kata-kata penenang ini…" ucap Jimin menahan tangis. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis, matanya tidak bisa menahan air matanya sendiri. Dalam pelukan ini Yoongi seperti berbagi rasa sedihnya yang amat dalam, ia bisa merasakan itu.

"Uljima… aku ada di sini bersama, ahjussi"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, ia semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping Jimin. Ia nyaman, ia aman, ia tenang dalam pelukan ini. Jimin tersenyum, perlahan-lahan ia merasakan tubuh ini tidak lagi merasa sedih. Bahkan ia merasakan jika Yoongi menyukai pelukan ini, ia tahu Yoongi nyaman dan merasa tenang dalam pelukan ini.

"Biarkan seperti ini lima menit saja"

Jimin mengangguk, menuruti perintah Yoongi dan kembali mengusap punggung lebar itu menggunakan tangan mungilnya. Mengalirkan rasa nyaman, aman dan ketenangan dari dalam dirinya untuk Yoongi, karena hanya ini yang bisa Jimin berikan sekarang.

Keamanan, kenyamanan, dan ketenangan.

…

…

…

…

…

Pagi-pagi sekali Jimin sudah bangun. Ia hanya tidur beberapa jam karena Yoongi hampir tiga jam lamanya memeluk dirinya, lalu jatuh tertidur di pelukan Jimin. Semalam Jimin dengan susah payah menyeret tubuh itu ke atas kasurnya, menyelimuti suaminya dan ia berakhir tidur di kasur lain di bawah sambil belajar.

Alasannya, karena ia melewati jam tidurnya sehingga ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk belajar, lalu tidur jam 3 pagi dan terakhir bangun pukul enam-ini sudah kebiasaan Jimin-.

Sesekali ia menguap cukup lebar seraya membuka kulkas mengambil bahan-bahan lain untuk dimasak. Pagi ini ia berencana memasak sup labu, telur, kimchi dan beberapa masakan lainnya. ia sangat yakin tiga pria dewasa itu setiap pagi hanya makan sandwich, steak atau pasta. Lebih parahnya mungkin mie.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Aish, kkamjakya!"

Jimin menoleh, tadinya ia berniat mengomel namun ia urungkan melihat pelaku yang mengejutkannya adalah si vampire-SeokJin. Wajah pria tinggi itu sedikit pucat, kantung mata yang menghitam dan begitu lebar. Sepertinya SeokJin juga kurang tidur, mungkin karena pekerjaannya sebagai pengantar hukuman.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Yang Dimangsa"

Jimin mengernyit, apa itu julukan yang diberikan oleh seorang vampire pada korban terdahulunya. Ia mengernyit, menjauhkan pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong labu, atensinya berpusat pada SeokJin yang sedang meminum air isotonic langsung dari kulkas.

"Apa yang Tuan Vampire tadi maksud?"

"Kau dulu, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi kau masuk daftar black dan itu berarti kau bisa kapan saja menjadi santapan vampire meskipun kau tidak berdosa"

Mata Jimin membola. Apa itu benar? Apa ini alasan ibunya selalu melarangnya keluar malam, saat malam itu ia nekat pergi keluar malam dan bertemu SeokJin. Tapi kenapa? Apa dosanya hingga ia menjadi daftar buruan vampire?

"Jangan dipikirkan selama dia selalu mengawasimu di belakang seperti ini kau akan aman. Dia salah satu makhluk yang ditakuti" ucap SeokJin sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Jimin. Di sana sudah ada Yoongi yang berdiri kaku di tempat karena SeokJin mengatakan rahasia kaumnya sendiri pada orang yang menjadi buruannya.

Jimin menoleh, ia menatap penampilan Yoongi yang sudah segar dan tidak seburuk seperti semalam. Sepertinya Gumiho ini sudah baikkan, bahkan cara berjalannya sudah kembali normal saat menghampiri dirinya yang sedang berbicara pada SeokJin.

"Kau tidak takut dihukum? Kau baru membeberkan rahasia kaummu sendiri pada orang yang harusnya kau gigit"

"Kau mau aku menggigitnya? Deng-"

Yoongi langsung pasang badan di depan Jimin, menghalangi tubuh yang sama besarnya dengan ia itu menghampiri Jimin yang masih bingung bercampur takut.

"Ck, aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan darahnya"

"Kau pasti lebih tertarik pada darah teman kencanmu itu, kan? Kau berkencan dengannya tapi tidak mau memberitahu namamu, dasar manusia setengah nyamuk"

SeokJin seketika pundung. Moodnya yang tadi bagus langsung hancur seketika, pundaknya merosot, di kepalanya langsung terkumpul awan mendung lengkap dengan kilatan petir. Jimin meringis, kata-kata Yoongi itu ternyat jauh lebih pedas daripada Taehyung.

"Ahjussi, kasihan Tuan Vampire"

Yoongi membuang nafasnya tidak percaya, berbalik menatap Jimin yang sekarang menciut karena Yoongi dalam mode kesal yang cukup menakutkan. Wajah itu tertekuk kesal tidak percaya, Jimin itu sebenarnya apa? Apa dia tidak memiliki rasa takut atau benci pada SeokJin? Apa dia sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat SeokJin hampir melukainya?

Jika Yoongi ada di sana, sudah ia pastikan leher SeokJin akan patah saat itu juga. "Kau masih kasihan padanya? Kau hampir mati dulu"

"Tapi itu dulu"

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang. Susah jika bicara dengan orang yang memiliki empati dan rasa kasihan tinggi. Ia melirik SeokJin yang semakin pundung, mood nya benar-benar hilang karena perkataan Yoongi mengingatkannya akan masalah dirinya dengan V.

"Tuan Vampire kau baik-baik saja? Kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Jimin seraya menghampiri SeokJin dan berniat menyentuhnya tapi pria itu langsung berjengit heboh dan sedikit memekik. Antara terkejut, panik, takut dan jijik dengan sentuhan tangan Jimin.

"Jangan sentuh aku karena aku tidak mau melihat kehidupan sebelum dirimu dan dosa-dosamu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi" ucap SeokJin dengan mata bulat tajam, menyilangkan tanganya di depan lalu bergerak cepat menjauhi dapur.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang kebingungan dan Yoongi, pria itu berdecak sebal. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat bahan-bahan makananya di keluarkan dari kulkas berharganya.

"Kau mau memasak?" tanya Yoongi seraya menghampiri mangkuk ukuran sedang yang sudah berisi sayuran yang siap di masukan ke dalam kaldu yang dimasak Jimin. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk, menghampiri pekerjaannya itu yang sempat tertunda.

"Nde, ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena ahjussi memberiku tempat tinggal senyaman ini"

"Apa kau tidur cukup semalam?" tanya Yoongi menyinggung topik semalam. Ngomong-ngomong soal malam itu, ia benar-benar diluar kendali tubuhnya. Sosok Gumiho di dalamnya benar-benar kesepian dan kesakitan, tidak orang lain di pikiran Yoongi selain Jimin. Maka dari itu, semalam Yoongi bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin dan memeluknya erat.

Semua itu kemauan dari sosok Gumiho di tubuhnya. "Aku pikir kau hanya tidur beberapa jam, karena aku"

"Anniyo!"

HIK!

"Nde, aku hanya tidur beberapa jam, tepatnya tiga jam" ucap Jimin memperbaiki sanggahan sebelumnya. Yoongi menghela nafas, sepertinya ia membuat Jimin kesulitan semalam, bahkan pemuda manis itu hanya tidur tiga jam sementara dirinya terbangun di kasur empuk dan sepintas ia melihat kasur lipat di pojok kamar Jimin.

"Tapi, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan pernah hanya tidur dua jam karena mengerjakan tugas sekolah, aku memang terbiasa bangun pagi. Ahjussi tidak perlu merasa bersalah atau khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" Jimin memberi penjelasan dengan senyum kecil, memberi tahu lewat senyum bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Hari ini sekolah diliburkan sampai dua hari ke depan karena akan berkabung untuk orangtua Irene dan Seulgi. Youngjae memberitahu aku soal itu dan dia mengajakku keluar"

Mata Yoongi memicing tajam, mengingat nama itu lalu ingatannya berputar saat kejadian Jimin hampir di jamah pria-pria brengsek itu. Ada satu murid berwajah manis yang dengan berani meminta alamat rumahnya untuk mengunjungi Jimin.

"Kemana?"

"Sebentar lagi ujian saringan masuk universitas dan ujian akhir sekolah. Aku harus mendapat nilai tertinggi agar aku mendapat beasiswa minimal lima puluh persen. Itu targetku tahun ini" ucap Jimin semakin tersenyum penuh kecerian saat menceritakan soal beasiswa dan universitas.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi ikut tersenyum sama cerianya seperti Jimin. "Hwaiting, jika kau mendapat hasil ujian tertinggi aku akan membiayai kuliahmu"

"Itu sudah kewajibanmu sebagai suamiku, kau tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab" ucap Jimin dengan nada sedikit meledek. Yoongi tersenyum, mengusak kepala bersurai hitam itu penuh sayang dan kelembutan.

"Wow, mulutmu itu sudah dewasa"

Jimin terdiam. Ia merasakan usakan ini berbeda, ia bisa melihat ada pancaran lain di mata Yoongi saat mengusak kepalanya. Ia bisa melihar raut kegembiraan jelas tergambar di mata dan senyum lebar Yoongi. Matanya tertuju lurus pada mata Yoongi yang sepertinya baru tersadar dengan tingkahnya barusan.

Ini kemauannya sendiri untuk mengusak kepala Jimin, sosok Gumiho di dalam dirinya tidak ikut andil peran. Matanya bergerak gelisah, begitu juga dengan Jimin yang salah tingkah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yoongi. Ia berjengit mundur, bergerak gelisah lalu ia melanjutkan acara memasak sarapannya.

Tangan Yoongi masih setia berada di udara, lalu perlahan-lahan turun dan pindah mengusak kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa suasananya jadi awkard begini?

"Aku… aku ingin mengambil telur di kulkas" ucap Jimin masih dengan kepala menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Gumiho berusia ratusan tahun itu dengan canggung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kulkas yang ia gunakan untuk menyender.

"Aku… aku akan pergi… dan… membiarkanmu memasak"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Pandangannya mendadak tidak fokus, bahkan ia mengambil telur kelewat banyak. Yoongi bergerak layaknya sebuah robot usang saat keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Jimin yang bernafas lega karena Yoongi sudah keluar dari dapur.

"Ya, ampun. Dia membuatku tidak fokus" gumam Jimin memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tidak stabil beserta deru nafasnya. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan memotong lobak.

"Aku lupa mengatakan ini"

Jimin kembali terperenjat, hampir saja ia memotong jarinya sendiri mendengar suara Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Meskipun hanya kepala dan setengah badannya tapi tetap saja, kemunculan Yoongi kembali tidak menstabilkan detak jantung dan nafasnya.

"Aku lebih menyukai daging, manusia setengah nyamuk itu tidak suka daging dan NamJoon memakan apa saja. Aku hanya mau memberitahu itu, aku akan pergi mandi"

Jimin mengangguk saja. Menatap kepergian Yoongi dan kali ini memastikan bahwa Gumiho masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mandi. Baru ia menarik nafas lega, kenapa dengannya?

"Aish, kenapa dia mengusak kepalaku tadi" gerutu Jimin sedikit kesal sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Padahal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, kau pasti senang Jimin-ah, benar kan?

…

…

…

Rumah yang tidak kalah besar dari milik Yoongi itu nampak dimasuki sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala. Si pengemudi tersenyum lebar menyapa seorang pak tua penjaga rumah besar itu, setelah mendapat parkir yang pas ia segera keluar sambil membawa tas berukuran sedang dan beberapa paper bag.

"Kau mau menginap atau pindahan"

Si pengemudi tadi mencebikkan bibirnya sebal, persis seperti remaja tanggung yang bicara tadi, tidak sesuai usianya yang hampir memasuki kepala tiga. Orang yang tadi bicara menghampiri Taehyung-si pengemudi tadi-membantunya membawa paper bag itu ke dalam rumah tadi-tepatnya rumah Jungkook.

"Aku akan menginap, lalu aku akan pulang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Taehyung pada keponakan angkatnya itu.

Mungkin kalian masih bingung tentang hubungan Taehyung dan keluarga Jungkook. Ia tidak mau membahas masa lalunya tapi, ia akan terus mengenang kebaikan kakek Jungkook yang dengan senang hati memungut dan merawatnya hingga sebesar sekarang. Ia hanya akan berbicara itu karena ia tidak mau mengenang masa lalu nya itu.

"Abeojie!"

Kakek Jungkook tersenyum, menyambut pelukan Taehyung lalu mengajaknya dudu bersama. Sedangkan Jungkook dia suah menghilang di kamarnya, entah bermain game atau hal tidak berguna lain yang sering sekali Taehyung omeli.

"Bagaimana sekolah tempat mu mengajar sekarang? Kau senang karena bisa membantu anak-anak yang dibully?" tanya kakek Jungkook setelah kembali masuk membawa dua cangkir teh untuk dirinya dan Taehyung.

Pemuda manis berrambut blonde itu tersenyum, "Nde, aku senang membantu mereka. Terutama murid kemarin, Park Jimin. Aku benar-benar bahagia melihatnya memiliki satu teman dan yang lebih membuatku bahagia dia sama sekali tidak membenci orang-orang yang sudah membully nya. Aku tidak tahu hatinya itu terbuat dari apa" jawab Taehyung dengan senyum kecil mengingat sorot mata Jimin untuk Seulgi dan Irene saat di rumah duka kemarin.

Tidak ada kebencian, tidak ada rasa puas, hanya ada rasa empati dan ingin menolong. Dia benar-benar pribadi yang langka dan dibutuhkan dunia zaman sekarang.

"Kau sebentar lagi ulang tahun"

Taehyung menghela nafas, entah kenapa pembicaraan kakek Jungkook ini akan berkaitan dengan status jomblo abadinya. Ia mendekat, menyentuh tangan keriput itu dan mulai memijatnya dengan lembut seperti kebiasaan mereka dulu.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah tua"

"Kau tidak berniat menikah"

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Aku masih ingin mengurusi anak-anak SMA itu" elak Taehyung tanpa menatap mata orang yang sudah merawatnya selama ini. ia tidak tega melihat mata sayu itu menatapnya kasihan dan penuh permohonan, ia tidak mau menikah sekarang karena ia memang belum ada kemauan menikah.

"Lalu kapan?"

"Entahlah,"

"Mungkin saja sebentar lagi aku akan pergi, Jungkook tidak akan bisa menjagamu. Aku memiliki anak-anak tapi pasti mereka akan sibuk mengurusi perusahaan beserta cabangnya, aku takut kau tidak ada yang mengurus"

Taehyung menarik nafas, menggenggam tangan itu pasti dan membernaikan diri menatap ayah angkatnya itu. tersenyum lebar dan menenangkan, "Aku memiliki seorang teman kencan, tapi kami masih dalam pendekatan. Aku tidak akan sendiri di hari tuaku, abeojie tidak perlu khawatir"

Taehyung semakin tersenyum melihat kakek Jungkook tersenyum lega, meskipun hanya teman kencan tapi ia seperti melihat harapan bahwa masa tua Taehyung tidak akan kesepian dan ada yang mengurusnya kelak.

"Siapa pria itu? Siapa namanya?"

Taehyung terdiam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin jika ia bilang ia tidak tahu, bisa-bisa ia ayah angkatnya ini tidak percaya padanya.

"Dia punya nama, tapi kami sudah sepakat untuk merahasikan nama masing-masing kepada orang lain. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa memberi abeojie"

"Aku tidak tahu model berkencan jaman sekarang, tapi seyukurlah kau memiliki teman kencan serius. Awalnya aku sempat berpikir teman kencanmu tidak memiliki nama, hahahaha"

Taehyung ragu akan hal itu. ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena membohongi kakeknya demi menutupi keanehan teman kencannya yang mengaku Kim itu. awas saja, jika dia belum mengajak bertemu atau memberitahu namanya, bisa Taehyung pastikan leher atau tangannya akan patah.

…

…

…

"Samchondeul"

Yoongi dan SeokJin yang sama-sama berada di sofa ruang tengah menoleh. Menemukan keponakan angkatnya itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat dua ponsel dengan warna berbeda. Mata SeokJin berbinar bahagia, bahkan ia sampai membuang botol kosong yogurht nya ke tempat sampah di dekat pintu dapur.

"Aku membelikan kalian ponsel, harabeojie yang memerintahkanku"

NamJoon berucap dengan senyum cerahnya, mengambil tempat di hadapan kedua pamannya, dan memberikan masing-masing ponsel itu. Warna hitam di ambil SeokJin, sedangkan putih di ambil Yoongi. Dari yang ia lihat hanya SeokJin yang terlihat begitu tertarik bahkan ia sampai mengendus ponsel baru itu, memeriksa baunya.

"Aku akan jelaskan caranya, per-"

"Kau jelaskan pada manusia setengan lintah ini, karena aku sudah tahu caranya"

NamJoon terkejut, sementara SeokJin sudah memasang wajah tidak suka karena Yoongi kembali memberikan julukan aneh pada kaumnya. Waktu itu nyamuk sekarang lintah, besok apa lagi yang keluar dari mulut pedas itu.

"Samchon, yakin?" tanya NamJoon memastikan, pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat Yoongi memegang ponsel kecuali telfon rumah-itu pun jarang sekali. Pamannya itu mengangguk yakin dengan wajah malas melihat tingkah norak SeokJin yang sibuk menghafal nomornya sendiri.

"Samchon penyewa rumah bisa menghafal nomornya nanti, sekarang kita akan ke play store lebih dulu. Ayo!"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu memakai mantel berwarna cokelat di samping tempat duduknya. NamJoon mengernyit heran, mau kemana pamannya ini?

"Samchon, mau kemana?"

"Play store, kau bilang kita akan ke play store. Manusia lintah kau tidak ambil mantelmu?" tanya Yoongi pada SeokJin yang sudah bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam kamar mengambil mantelnya. Sementara NamJoon menghela nafas, astaga ia punya dua paman yang benar-benar aneh, sok tahu, terutama Yoongi.

"Aigoo~"

…

…

…

Perpustakaan hari ini cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berkunjung termasuk dirinya dengan Youngjae. Sahabatnya itu sejak tadi hanya diam, memandang kosong buku-buku tebalnya. Meskipun baru beberapa minggu berteman tapi ia sudah tahu cukup banyak tentang sifat Youngjae, dia tipekal pemuda periang yang akan selalu mencerocos dan mengeluarkan wajah imutnya, bahkan dalam situasi serius sekali pun.

"Youngjae-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin dengan suara pelan, takut membuat penjaga perpustakaan mengamuk akibat suara bising mereka.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda manis bermarga Choi itu, dia masih sibuk memandang rak-rak di hadapannya ketimbang Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Choi Youngjae!"

"Eoh, waeyo?"

Youngjae terperenjat, menatap wajah Jimin yang tertekuk cemberut. Sepertinya ia kelewat melamun dan melupakan Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Anni"

Angka di kepala Youngjae bertambah, dan Youngjae yakin Jimin bisa melihat bahwa ia sedang berbohong tapi sahabatnya itu malah diam dan tidak mau bertanya atau ikut campur. Ia menoleh, menemukan Jimin sedang tersenyum maklum sambil menggenggam tangannya. Terasa hangat, ternyata benar kata orang jika genggaman tangan seorang sahabat itu terasa begitu hangat.

"Kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa, aku hargai itu" ucap Jimin sebelum ia kembali sibuk dengan buku serta laptopnya. Ia berencana menulis sebuah cerita dongeng, ia ke sini selain untuk belajar ia juga berencana mencari refrensi untuk cerita dongengnya.

"Jaebum sunbae"

Jimin menoleh, menghentikan jari-jarinya yang sedang mengetik. Atensinya ia alihkan sepenuhnya pada Youngjae, pemuda itu nampak diam dan gusar menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. Menarik nafas adalah hal yang dilakukan Youngjae sebelum dia memulai cerita yang membuat Jimin terkejut saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya keluar dari club dalam keadaan sempoyongan, aku membantunya pulang ke rumahnya karena memang kami satu komplek. Setelah kejadian itu, tidak lama seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahku, memaki, mengumpat tepat di wajahku jika aku perebut kekasih orang lain, yaitu Jaebum sunbae"

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancaman seperti itu, aku shock bukan karena umpatan yang dikeluarkannya. Tapi aku lebih shock karena Jaebum sunbae sudah memiliki kekasih, aku terkejut dan…"

"Cemburu"

Youngjae mendongak, menemukan Jimin yang tersenyum penuh arti. Astaga, senyum itu lebih mirip seperti senyum meledek karena ucapannya tadi persis seperti orang yang cemburu melihat orang yang sudah diincar sejak lama ternyata memiliki kekasih *cucol dalam ff*.

"Gweanchana, kau menyukai Jaebum sunbae meskipun kelakuannya seperti itu. kau benar-benar menerima dia, tapi dia tidak akan pernah melihatmu jika kau tidak pernah memperlihatkan diri. Kau ingin memilikinya tapi kau juga terlalu takut mengambil resiko, sekarang sudah sedikit terlambat. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan di masa depan, kan? Jangan patah semangat"

Youngjae tersenyum, mengangguk paham, "Gomawo, selama ini aku tidak memiliki teman yang bisa di ajak seperti ini"

Jimin balas tersenyum, ia juga senang memiliki seorang teman.

…

…

…

Sejak makan siang sampai malam hari, SeokJin terdiam di meja makan. Duduk dengan memandangi ponsel barunya yang baru saja ia pelajari bersama Yoongi dan NamJoon yang begitu sabar menghadapi tingkah sok tahu karnivora itu. selain ponsel barunya, ada secarik kertas berisi nomor telfon Taehyung yang sudah ia pindahkan ke ponsel.

Tinggal menghubungi nomor itu saja, tapi masalahnya tidak sesimple itu. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ucapan Taehyung waktu itu, ia harus menelfon jika sudah memiliki nama. Dan sekarang ia belum memiliki nama yang pasti, ada sih satu tapi…

"Telfon saja, kau itu sudah terlalu banyak dosa jangan menambah dosamu lagi"

"Eoh, kasihan pemuda manis itu"

SeokJin menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, menemukan Yoongi dan NamJoon yang sedang mengapit tubuhnya. Astaga, dua makhluk berbeda jenis ini kenapa selalu merusuh di sekitarnya? Ia menggerutu, berniat pergi tapi ia baru sadar jika ponsel barunya itu sudah raib dan berpindah di tangan Yoongi.

Dia sedang menelfon Taehyung.

"Wo! Tersambung!"

"Hajima! Kenapa kau menelfonnya, aku belum memiliki nama!"

"Wae? Kau tinggal bilang saja nammu Jin, susah sekali. Kau harus menelfon dia"

"Aku akan menelfonnya tapi tidak sekarang, kapan-kapan aku akan menelfonnya"

Yoongi berdecak mendengan kekeras kepalaan manusia lintah ini, ia menghela nafas kesal. Namun baru saja mulutnya terbuka hendak membalas suara disebrang sana membuat semua terkejut.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"Dia mengangkatnya!" ucap Yoongi sedikit berbisik, mengarahkan ponsel itu ke telinga SeokJin tapi pria itu segera menepisnya. Memberhentikan waktu agar tidak terjadi kekacauan yang lebih parah. Ia menarik nafas panjang, menatap nyalang ke arah Yoongi yang begitu panic karena ponsel itu melayang di udara hampir jatuh, sementara NamJoon mulutnya terbuka lebar-dengan hebohnya.

SeokJin menghampiri ponsel itu, menatap layar ponselnya bertuliskan nama V dengan bingung. Ia harus bagaimana? Bagaimana suaranya jika menyapa Taehyung? Kasar? Tidak mau tahu? Atau sok cantik dan imut.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

SeokJin tersadar, ia segera meraih ponselnya, menarik nafas lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya. Tangannya bergera menyentuh lehernya, memastikan suaranya dalam keadaan normal dan baik-baik.

"Yeoboseyo"

Di seberang sana, Taehyung membuang nafas kesal. Ia melempar pop corn di tangannya, menatap Jungkook yang sedang ada di hadapannya dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Kau… kau sudah punya ponsel? Aku kira kau itu terlalu idiot untuk mengerti cara menggunakan ponsel atau jari-jarimu patah saat bekerja" ucap Taehyung dengan nada sinis dan sedikit kesal.

SeokJin menggeleng, meskipun Taehyung tidak tahu ia tetap menggeleng. "Aku baru punya ponsel, aku tidak idiot dan jari-jariku tidak patah. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" ucap SeokJin sopan dan di akhiri bungkukan tubuh yang dalam.

Taehyung tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi SeokJin sekarang. Pasti sangat terlihat bodoh tapi lucu di saat bersamaan.

"Aku menunggu telfonmu, tadinya aku berencana mematahkan lehermu jika dalam dua hari kau tidak menghubungiku. Ternyata kau menghubungiku mala mini" ucap Taehyung dengan senyum lega, Jungkook yang melihat percakapan telfon pamannya dengan orang lain yang ia duga teman kencan pamannya semakin curiga dan penasaran.

"Ah, nde"

Tidak ada yang bicara. Jungkook mengangkat alisnya bingung karena wajah Taehyung seperti menampilkan ekpsresi orang yang sedang menunggu telfon. Apa pria di sebrang sana itu tidak mengajak pamannya bicara lagi. Kenapa mereka diam seperti orang bodoh.

Taehyung sendiri bingung, ia menunggu SeokJin bicara lebih banyak lagi tapi pria rupawan dengan tinggi lumayan itu hanya diam. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya, menahan kesal karena tingkah idiot SeokJin kembali muncul.

"Kau tidak mau bicara? Seharusnya kau bicara lagi setelah mengatakan ah, nde" ucap Taehyung dengan bibir mencebik kesal, tangannya sedikit terkepal menahan emosi. Kobaran api di tubuhnya semakin menyala terang. Taehyung dalam mode kesal itu sangat berbahaya.

"Begitu? Aku harus bicara apa?"

Taehyung semakin menarik nafas kesal, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki. Tengkuknya ia pijat dengan pelan, mencegah rasa sakit di lehernya semakin menjadi.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawaban SeokJin tadi sukses membuat Taehyung terjerembab ke belakang. Apakah yang ia ajak mengobrol ini manusia? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak tahu caranya mengobrol pada teman kencan? Apa dia benar-benar idiot?

"Seharusnya kau bilang, _hari ini, besok, lusa, pagi, siang, sore, malam kapan kau ada waktu? Apa kau mau minum kopi bersamaku di café yang sama?_ "

"Hari ini, besok, lusa, pagi, siang, sore, malam kapan kau ada waktu? Apa kau mau minum kopi bersamaku di café yang sama?"

"Aku lebih suka besok, pagi dan kita minum kopi serta sarapan yang sama. Aku akan mengajak kawanku dan itu berarti kau harus mengajak kawanmu, setuju?"

…

…

…

Jimin keluar dari perpustakaan setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan sahabatnya itu saat ponselnya bordering. Ia mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya dari nomor tidak di kenal. Apa mungkin orang iseng? Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Aku ada di depan perpustakaan kota, kau dimana?"_

Jimin terkejut, ia menoleh ke depan. Matanya semakin membola melihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih terparkir apik di depan perpustakaan. Kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang begitu ia kenal tengah menggenggam ponsel.

" _Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"_

Jimin mengangguk, berjalan menghampiri mobil Yoongi lalu segera masuk ke dalam. Menatap gumiho berstatus suaminya itu tidak canggung lagi seperti tadi pagi. tatapan pria itu berubah menjadi datar sedikit sendu, sulit digambarkan apakah suaminya itu sedih atau tidak.

"Ahjussi, sudah memiliki ponsel?"

"Eoh, NamJoon membelikannya bahkan manusia setengah nyamuk mirip lintah itu juga mendapatkan ponsel"

Jimin mengangguk saja. Setelah itu tidak ada yang bicara, Yoongi sibuk menyetir sementara dirinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang keadaan Yoongi sekarang. Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa dia tidak sakit lagi? Apa semua baik-baik? Apa yang terjadi semalam?

Tapi semua itu hanya tersimpan di kepalanya, ia tidak memiliki keberanian cukup untuk menanyakan hal itu. Ia takut jika pertanyaannya tadi membuat Yoongi tersinggung atau merasakan rasa sakit kembali. Jujur, ia tidak bisa melihat Yoongi kesakitan.

"Ahjussi, kita mau kemana? Ini sepertinya bukan jalan menuju rumah" tanya Jimin setelah sadar bahwa mereka baru saja melewati jalan menuju rumah besar Yoongi. Pria itu tidak menjawab, dia malah memasukan mobilnya dalam sebuah tikungan dan mereka tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di jalanan hutan.

Jimin semakin mengkerut, takut melihat suasana gelap di sekitar hutan yang mereka melewati. Bahkan Yoongi membawa paksa mobil mewahnya lebih dalam ke hutan entah kemana dan tujuannya apa.

"Ahjussi…"

Mereka berhenti tepar-tepat di tengah-tengah hutan, mata Jimin sedikit membola terkejut melihat pemandangan di luar mobil Yoongi. Di sana, ada sepasang kursi santai dengan api unggun dan sebuah tenda yang cukup jika digunakan dua orang untuk bersantai. Ia segera keluar menghampiri hal-hal cantik lainnya di sana.

Ia tidak pernah sekali pun merasa bahagia melihat hal ini. jika biasanya ia akan kesal atau sedih, kali ini ia begitu bahagia. Ia tersenyum lebar, terkejut menemukan Yoongi sudah ada di belakangnya. Terlebih Gumiho berusia ratusan tahun itu menarik pinggang mendekat. Nafasnya tertahan, ia seperti tidak bisa bicara sekarang. Posisi mereka terlalu dekat, bahkan Jimin sangat yakin jika Yoongi mendengar dan merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Untuk malam ini saja, tetaplah bersamaku"

Jimin tersenyum, melepas rengkuhan Yoongi lalu mengusap wajah tampan yang masih terlihat muda meskipun usia Yoongi sudah ratusan tahun.

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu, aku berjanji"

"Kau akan menepati janjimu?"

Senyum Jimin luntur, ia menunduk sebentar. Ia terdiam cukup lama, ia sebenarnya tidak mau mencabut pedang itu, ia masih belum mengetahui resiko dari dicabutnya pedang itu. ia tidak mau membuat ahjussi nya semakin kesakitan. Ia tidak mau lagi, sudah cukup malam itu ia melihat Yoongi begitu kesakitan, ia tidak mau melihat Yoongi kesakita.

"Jimin-ah"

Yoongi membawa wajah itu mendongak, tersenyum kecil lalu mengarahkan tangan mungil itu ke dadanya. "Kau tidak mau melihatku kesakitan lagi, kan? Aku memang akan merasakan sakit tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi setelahnya"

Jimin menatap kedua mata tajam itu, ada sedikit keraguan tapi ia juga bisa melihat bahwa Yoongi bersungguh-sungguh lewat pandangan matanya. Matanya terpejam, menarik tangan mungilnya lalu beralih menggenggam tangan besar Yoongi yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Eoh, aku akan bersamamu malam ini dan besok…"

Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya, menarik nafas panjang. Memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata itu langsung, dengan pandangan menenangkan dan baik-baik saja. Yoongi tersihir seketika, ia seperti merasakan ketenangan itu lewat adu pandang mereka.

"… aku akan mencabut panahmu, ahjussi"

…

…

…

…

…

SeokJin awalnya berniat memaksa makhluk karnivora itu untuk bertemu Taehyung tapi saat bangun ia tidak menemukan siapa pun kecuali NamJoon, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengajak NamJoon. Dan di sinilah mereka, NamJoon tengah memarkirkan mobilnya. Saat keluar dari mobil, seluruh atensi pengunjung berpusat pada kami-terutama NamJoon.

Karena pria itu langsung memberikan wink noraknya itu, kenapa sifat play boynya itu tidak pernah berubah? Bahkan di saat seperti ini.

…

Taehyung menangkup wajahnya, memperhatikan bagaimana mobil mewah itu masuk ke area parkir. Seluruh pengunjung terutama wanita menatap NamJoon dan SeokJin dengan tatapan kagum, bahkan Hoseok-teman yang ia bawa untuk menemaninya terpesona pada SeokJin.

"Heol! Dia benar-benar tampan, pantas saja kau tergila-gila padanya"

"Hm, tapi dia lumayan aneh untuk pria tampan seperti dia"

SeokJin dan NamJoon sudah sampai di meja mereka, SeokJin duduk di depan Taehyung sementara NamJoon tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hoseok.

"Annyeong, V-ssi"

"Annyeong. Ah, ini temanku namanya Jung Hoseok. Dia seorang dancer sekaligus make up artist" ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk Hoseok yang tidak lepas juga memandang ke arah NamJoon meskipun sekarang NamJoon lebih tertarik menatap Taehyung. Ia tidak seberani itu merebut Taehyung, ia hanya penasaran begini rupa orang yang membuat SeokJin kelimpungan?

Ternyata selera pamannya berwajah imut macam Taehyung.

"Aku seorang guru konseling di salah satu SMA. Ngomong-ngomong aku boleh bertanya pekerjaan temanmu ini?" tanya Taehyung melirik NamJoon. Ia masih sangat mengingat wajah menyebalkan cap playboy ikan teri. Ia juga masih ingat gomabalan murahan NamJoon waktu itu, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja ia tidak mendengar gombalan murahan itu.

NamJoon sendiri memicingkan matanya tajam, ia sedikit tidak terima di samakan dengan SeokJin. Ia jauh lebih muda daripada SeokJin, ia lebih kaya dan ia lebih tampan.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya kenalannya saja, kami berteman tapi tidak terlalu dekat" ucap NamJoon seraya merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya tapi tidak menemukan apa pun. Lalu ia beralih menatap Hoseok yang bingung karena NamJoon tiba-tiba menatapnya.

"Sepertinya ada di sini"

Hoseok terkejut, tiba-tiba saja dari lehernya keluar sebuah kartu nama berwarna cokelat. NamJoon kembali melempar wink nya pada Hoseok, seketika pemuda manis itu tersipu malu bahkan menunduk cukup dalam.

"Kim NamJoon imnida, aku seorang chaebol dari perusahaan BangKim. Perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang property dan lain-lain. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin terlahir seperti ini, aku pikir ini dosaku karena dikehidupanku sebelumnya aku tidak sempat bertemu pemuda manis seperti kalian"

Hoseok sudah melayang mendengar gombalan NamJoon, sementara Taehyung memasang senyum kaku tidak suka dan risih. SeokJin sendiri sudah mengeluarkan aura dingin dan mata tajam, mencegah anak ingusan macam NamJoon bertindak lebih terutama dalam hal menggombal.

"Kalau kau? Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Taehyung kali ini beralih pada SeokJin. Pria tinggi itu terkejut, matanya bergerak gelisah. Bingung mau menjawab apa, ia melirik NamJoon seakan-akan meminta bantuan tapi pria bermarga Kim itu malah memberikan gerakan untuk bicara saja.

Taehyung melihat itu, benak di dalam dirinya semakin berperang. Semua ini patut di curigai.

"Aku…"

"Kau pengangguran?"

"Anni! Aku mempunyai pekerjaand di perusahaan pelayanan, aku tidak bisa memberitahunya karena aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak agar aku tidak memberitahu rahasia perusahaan. Aku minta maaf dan harap maklum"

Taehyung mengangguk, memajukan tubuhnya sedikit guna menatap wajah rupawan itu lebih lama lagi. Tersenyum kecil karena wajah itu sama sekali tidak berubah jika beradu pandang dengan dirinya. Masih terlihat bingung, polos, idiot dan blank.

"Apa hari ini kau bisa memberitahu namamu?"

SeokJin tersenyum, Taehyung ikut tersenyum melihat SeokJin tersenyum lalu membungkuk cukup dalam dan menyebutkan namanya dengan begitu jelas.

"Kim. Jin."

Diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum kelewat lebar, percaya diri dan wajah itu seperti dibuat imut. Taehyung tertawa kecil, menatapi wajah itu lebih seksama tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hoseok yang penuh makna tersembunyi. Alisnya sedikit terangkat melihat Taehyung begitu terpesona pada makhluk penghisap darah dan penuh dosa itu.

" _Sebentar lagi penantianmu mengenai nama asli pria di hadapanmu akan terjawab. Untuk itu kau harus membayar cukup mahal"-Hoseok._

 **To Be Continue**

Aku tahu ini gaje dan banyak typo tapi aku nulis kebut untuk mengejar janjiku. Bagaimana? JinV, momentnya mungkin kurang tapi tenang aja chapter 12 akan ada moment mereka. Yoonmin? Aku nggak tahu kelanjutan hubungan mereka?

Dan ada yang nunggu Hoseok? Ff ini beda kana ma drama aslinya, di sini ada banyak dewa berkeliaran untuk jaga Yoongi agar tidak melupakan hukumannya.

Aku berasa jahat loh bikin Yoongi kek gitu, tapi yah… ini demi kebutuhan cerita.

So, bagaimana pendapat kalian. Tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan review ya…

See you~~~

SARANGHAEYO! *LOVESIGNBARENGPEMAIN*


	14. Chapter 12

**(Kwill-That Person, John Legend-All of Me, You are so Beautiful-Eddy Kim, Yesung-Confesssion, VRomance-I'm in Love)**

* * *

Jimin bangun lebih dulu di tengah-tengah hutan yang indah itu. hawa dingin begitu menusuk kulitnya, tapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk bangun dan duduk di kursi semalam yang ia gunakan duduk bersama Yoongi. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, mengobrol pun tidak. Namun ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Yoongi, Gumiho itu terkenal pelit tapi semalam dia memanggakan hanwoo, memberikannya tas dan uang yang diberikan padanya untuk biaya kuliah.

Jimin cukup aneh dan merasa sungkan menerimanya tapi melihat wajah Yoong ia luluh dan menerima hadiah-hadiah itu. ia senang mendapatkan hadiah sebanyak itu, ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Tapi ada rasa aneh di hatinya, ditambah setelah memberi hadiah Yoongi memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin, mencari ketenangan akan rasa takut dan sakit.

Yoongi hanya mengatakan itu, hanya kalimat itu sebelum Yoongi jatuh tertidur dengan bersandar pada pundaknya. Kalimat itu sukses membuat Jimin terus berpikir, apa ia harus segera mencabut seluruh anak panah itu. Tapi ia takut dan tidak bisa melihat wajah kesakitan Yoongi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ahjussi" bukannya menjawab Jimin malah memanggil Yoongi. Berdiri di hadapan Yoongi adalah hal yang ia lakukan lalu ia menyentuh dada itu sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit" ucap Jimin dengan senyum kecil, tubuh Yoongi sedikit melemas. Tatapan datar Yoongi langsung berubah sendu, sedikit sayu dan sedih. Ia bisa melihat itu. tangan besar Yoongi meraih tangan mungilnya, menariknya masuk ke dalam hutan dan mulai berbelok. Membawa tubuhnya ke sebuah ladang ilalalng yang pernah mereka kunjungi.

Yoongi membawanya ke salah satu wahana di sana, sebuah ayunan tempat ia bermain waktu itu. Tempat itu masih sama, jauh lebih cantik dibantu dengan bias-bias cahaya matahari terbit.

"Ahjussi, kenapa memilih tempat ini?" tanya Jimin, senyum pemuda manis itu tambah bersinar. Ia menyukai senyum itu, ia menyukai apa pun yang ada di diri Jimin. Ia akan menikmati ini sebentar sebelum ia kehilangan kesemepatan. Kehilangan kesempatan langka menyaksikan maha karya Sang Kuasa. Mungkin ini salah atau perasaan terlarang baginya tapi ia benar-benar menyukai sikap Jimin seperti ini dan ia akan merindukan dia.

"Apa ahjussi menyukai ilalang? Aku juga suka ilalang"

Yoongi tetap diam. Memerhatikan lebih seksama wajah itu sampai puas, lalu dengan perlahan ia menarik Jimin mendekat. Menghadapkan tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil itu tepat di hadapannya, menatap kedua iris hitam itu dengan pandangan intens. Jimin menatap bingung, lalu ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Yoongi.

Di sana tepat. Matahari terbit, Jimin sangat menyukai matahari terbit dan impiannya selama ini terwujud. Menyaksikan sunset tanpa harus pergi ke pantai, itu impiannya sejak kecil karena ia sudah terlalu bosan melihat sunset di pantai. Ia ingin melihat sunset dari tempat lain, tapi bukan di gunung dan ia sekarang melihatnya di ladang ilalang.

"Ahjussi bagaimana tahu keinginanku ini? Kenapa ahjussi baik sekali padaku, ahjussi semakin mirip dengan Jin yang ada di cerita Aladdin" ucap Jimin sedikit melompat-lompat di tempat, kelewat senang karena impiannya selama ini terwujud.

"Jimin-ah"

"Nde?" Jimin menghentikan aktivitas melompatnya. Masih dengan senyuman lebar penuh kecerian. Yoongi tersenyum sedih sekaligus bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari kutukan sekaligus keajaiban Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Jika terjadi apapun padaku semua ini bukan kesalahanmu. Jangan merasa bersalah dan hiduplah dengan ceria seperti tadi"

Jimin mengernyit heran, menggantungkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Yoongi mengambil nafas panjang, menutup kedua matanya saat Jimin mengarahkan tangannya mencabut salah satu dari sembilan anak panah itu.

"Aku akan mencabutnya dari panah yang sebelah kanan"

Perlahan tapi pasti Jimin mengarahkan tangannya mencabut panah itu. Tapi panah itu kembali menghilang dengan sendirinya. Jimin mengernyit heran, kembali mencoba mencabut panah tersebut. Namun panah itu itu menghilang. Jimin berdecih menggenggam asal panah-panah itu dan mencoba mencabutnya tapi yang terjadi ia memukul dada Yoongi cukup kuat. Yoongi tersadar. Ia membuka matanya, menatap bingung karena panah di dadanya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ahjussi, aku bisa melihat panahnya tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mencabutnya?" tanya Jimin dengan nada polos dan bingung. Yoongi mengerjepkan beberapa kali matanya, ia menatapi tangan mungil itu.

"Pegang dan cabutlah dengan kuat"

"Arrasseo, aku akan mencobanya lagi"

Kali ini Yoongi tidak menutup matanya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana panah menghilang saat tangan Jimin bergerak mencoba menyentuhnya sekaligus berusaha mencabutnya. Jimin berteriak kesal, menatap Yoongi yang tidak bergerak sama sekali mungkin masih terkejut dengan semua hal membingungkan ini.

"Ahjussi…" Jimin memanggil dengan sangat pelan, menyembunyikan tas pemberian dari Yoongi di balik punggungnya. "Ahjussi jangan menarik kata-katamu tadi soal apapun yang terjadi bukan kesalahanku" lanjut Jimin dengan nada suara pelan dan sedikit merengek. Yoongi masih memasang wajah terkejut lalu sedikit kesal.

"Yak! Apa kau benar-benar pasanganku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencabut panahnya? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ahjussi berteriak padaku?" tanya Jimin tidak terima dirinya dimarahi seperti itu, ia juga terkejut karena ia tidak bisa mencabut panah itu. Apa benar ia calon istri gumiho tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mencabut panah itu.

"Ini bukan kesalahanku, aku benar-benar terkejut bahkan lebih dari ahjussi. Ahjussi pasti akan meminta semua yang sudah ahjussi berikan padaku, bahkan ahjussi bisa mengusirku" Jimin berucap dengan kasar dan cepat. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan nasib dirinya ketimbang calon suaminya ini. Ia akan tinggal di mana jika Yoongi benar-benar mengusirnya karena marah melihat Jimin tidak bisa menghilangkan kutukan itu.

Tunggu, kenapa dirinya jadi lebay dan matrealistis? Oh, astaga karena hadiah-hadiah itu ia jadi enggan memberikannya lagi. Dan lagi sifat Yoongi itu sangat pelit.

"Tentu saja! Berikan tas itu, aku akan membakarnya sekarang"

"Tunggu!" teriak Jimin sambil menyembunyikan tas itu. Yoongi mengernyit heran, berdiri di tempat melihat wajah Jimin berubah menjadi frustasi karena pikirannya sendiri, dia menarik nafas kembali mendekati Yoongi sambil menulusuri wajah Yoongi.

"Pasti ahjussi pangeran terkutuk dalam cerita dongeng. Itu pasti"

"Itu pasti apa? Apa yang mau katakan?" tanya Yoongi tidak sabaran, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Jimin pasti memiliki niat busuk dari perkataannya. Semua itu terbukti, Jimin menarik kerah mantelnya ke bawah, mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga jarak di antara wajah mereka hanya tersisa satu jengkal.

"Ciuman"

Mata Yoongi tidak tertutup sama sekali. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Jimin begitu dekat dengannya, bibir mereka benar-benar hanya menempel tapi itu sudah membuat jantung Yoongi berhenti berdetak. Kalian jangan tertawa tapi ini memang benar, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya selama ia hidup lebih dari 800 tahun. Ini ciuman pertamanya.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya, matanya masih sedikit tertutup tidak berani melihat kea rah Yoongi yang pasti marah besar karena ia sudah mencium Yoongi tanpa permisi. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah memikirkan begitu cepat ia mengambil keputusan soal pangeran terkutuk yang belum tentu benar.

"Aku tadi hanya sedang frustasi. Ahjussi pasti bisa mengerti"

Yoongi menutup mulutnya. Matanya masih membulat terkejut, marah dan ia tidak tahu perasaan apa lagi yang tercampur di dadanya saat ini. Jimin sendiri masih menutup setengah matanya, menunduk dalam-dalam dengan jari-jari kecilnya memainkan ujung bajunya.

"YAK! Buka matamu!"

"Aku sudah membuka mataku"

HIK!

Ia tetap tidak bisa berbohong. Jimin menengadah. Menunjuk matanya yang berusaha ia sipitkan tapi masih tetap bisa menangkap raut shock Yoongi. Yoongi mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, menatapi Jimin yang malah asik memelintir ujung bajunya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya di tanah.

"Micheosseo?!"

Jimin merengut mendengar Yoongi mengatainya gila. Ia menengadah, berani menatap Yoongi dengan benar. "Micheotangoyo? Aku rela melakukan hal itu demi kesehatan ahjussi dan ahjussi malah mengataiku gila?" tanya Jimin tidak percaya. Ia kembali menatapi tasnya, tas ini sangat bagus dan mahal pasti si pelit gumiho ini akan menyuruhnya mengembalikan semuanya.

"Apa ahjussi pikir aku senang melakukannya? Aku lebih rugi ketimbang ahjussi. Ahjussi pasti sudah berkali-kali ciuman tapi aku…" Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menghela nafas sambil melambaikan tangannya agar tidak membahas ciuman sepihak itu.

HIK!

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta itu.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang tapi aku apa?"

"Itu ciuman pertamaku!" Jimin berteriak menjelaskan situasi yang begitu merugikan bagi dirinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, seharusnya ciuman pertamanya untuk cinta pertamanya bukan untuk gumiho super pelit seperti Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi berpikir bahwa mereka sama-sama melakukan ciuman pertama. Jimin berdecih mendekati Yoongi berniat menciumnya.

"Aku coba sekali lagi kalau sekali lagi pasti bisa"

"Yak! Yak! Kau tetap di sana!" Yoongi berjalan mundur menghindari Jimin yang masih berusaha menggapai mantelnya. Jimin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menatpai tasnya sekali lagi. Ia tidak mau kehilangan tas semahal ini hanya karena ia tidak bisa menusuk luka konyol itu.

"Pasti ahjussi sebentar lagi akan meminta semua yang ahjussi berikan padaku hanya karena aku tidak bisa mencabut panah itu. Aku rela berciuman lagi bahkan berhubungan sex dengan ahjussi ketimbang kehilangan tas dan uangku"

Yoongi menatap tidak percaya dengan kalimat terakhir Jimin. Apa anak ini benar-benar menginginkan semua itu. Ia menggeleng keras, menahan tangannya ke depan seperti memberi tahu Jimin untuk tidak dekat lagi.

"Kau… bagaiaman jika berciuman atau berhubungan sex tidak berhasil? Kau akan semakin rugi"

"Kalau begitu…" Jimin menatap curiga pada luka mirip panah itu dengan hati-hati dan seksama. Ia kembali menatapi wajah Yoongi yang seolah menunggu jawabannya. "Ahjussi harus mendapat cinta sejati" lanjut Jimin dengan mengacungkan satu jarinya sebagai tanda hanya itu jawaban yang tersisa dari kutukan Yoongi. Yoongi berjalan meninggalkannya, Jimin kembali berteriak cukup kencang dan begitu melengking.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun. Aku lebih baik mencintai ahjussi ketimbang kehilangan tas dan uangku! Saranghae! Saranghae ahjussi!"

HIK!

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dengan cepat tatapannya sudah begitu tajam ditambah kepala Jimin menghantam dadanya. Jimin kembali menunduk.

HIK!

Mengelus batang hidungnya yang begitu nyeri luar biasa karena terhantam dada bidang Yoongi. Ia kembali menengadah, tatapan Yoongi masih tajam dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut tapi ia masih bicara menanyakan hal yang masih sempat-sempatnya ia pikirkan.

"Ceosongaeyo. Aku berbohong soal pernyataan cinta tadi. Kau sudah susah payah membuat sunset itu indah…

Yoongi berdecih, menggeram dengan sangat keras bahkan Jimin harus melangkah mundur. Ia bisa melihat awan di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi tebal dan menutupi sunset tadi. Jimin membulatkan mulutnya, tanpa sadar takjut akan hal itu.

"Wow!"

"Wow?!" Jimin kembali menunduk, membungkukan beberapa kali badan dan kepalanya seakan meminta maaf.

"Ahjussi, eottkhae?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa ahjussi akan mengusirku?"

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu!"

Jimin tersenyum lebar bahkan matanya semakin menyipit. Ia kembali berlari mengekori Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu masuk melewati pintu kayu usang-entah sejak kapan di situ ada pintu. "Jinjjayo? Ahjussi tidak marah lagi? Apa ahjussi tidak akan menarik semua barang-barangku? Ahjussi!" Jimin menutup pintu itu, mengekori Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di rumah.

…

…

…

"Kim Jin?"

SeokJin mengangguk semangat dengan senyum yang masih begitu lebar. Taehyung mengangguk paham, ia kembali memperhatikan NamJoon yang nampak menghela nafas mendengar nama yang dikeluarkan SeokJin. Apa mungkin itu bukan namanya? Eiy, tapi tak apalah. Ia juga tidak menggunakan nama asli sekarang.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau keluarkan kartu nama seperti punya NamJoon-ssi?" tanya Taehyung seraya tanganya bergerak membuat gestur meminta. SeokJin terkejut, bingung mau menjawab apa. ia vampire, dan bekerja di dunianya sebagai orang yang mengantar orang-orang berdosa. Mana mungkin punya kartu nama. Ia melirik NamJoon meminta bantuan tapi anak ingusan itu malah mengedikan bahu tidak mau tahu.

"Kau membutuhkan kartu nama? Kau seharusnya menelfonku untuk hal-hal seperti itu, seharusnya kau menelfonku untuk membawa kartu nama"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa dengan orang ini?

"Wah! Daebak!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang nampak menahan pekikannya. Menunjuk ponselnya sendiri yang menampilkan banyak berita tentang orang bernama Kim NamJoon. Taehyung terkejut bukan main, ternyata benar jika NamJoon itu cucu dan pewaris sah dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan ayah angkatnya.

"Wah! Kau benar-benar seorang chaebol? Aku tidak percaya dan lagi, kau tahu perusahaanmu itu bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahku" ucap Taehyung penuh semangat dan tertarik pada NamJoon. Hoseok masih terkagum-kagum, membaca beberapa berita tentang pesona seorang Kim NamJoon yang lebih mirip seorang Rapper ketimbang chaebol.

"Jinjja? Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir, benar, kan, V-ssi"

"Kau benar! Kau itu sangat pintar menyusun kata-kata! Namamu itu sangat sesuai untuk orang sepertimu, aku menyukai nama keren seperti itu, Kim. Nam. Joon."

Sejak pekikan Hoseok tadi SeokJin sudah mengeluarkan aura dingin nan gelapnya. Tanpa orang-orang ketahui tubuhnya sudah terselimuti awan gelap yang tebal karena Taehyung lebih menaruh perhatian pada NamJoon.

"Tapi, kau mulai merasa aneh tidak? Kenapa di sini tiba-tiba dingin. Apa sebentar lagi hujan?" tanya Hoseok seraya menatap sekeliling, dua orang yang ia ajak bicara tadi juga mendongak dan menatap sekeliling. Memang benar yang dikatakan Hoseok, suasana di sekitar mereka berubah.

NamJoon menoleh ke arah SeokJin. Nyali langsung menciut melihat awan imajiner di sekitar SeokJin begitu gelap. Tatapannya terkunci di kedua bola mata tajam SeokJin,

"Keluar dan katakan kau ada urusan mendadak"

"Aku pergi! Aku ada urusan mendadak!"

NamJoon langsung pergi layaknya sebuah robot yang dikendalikan menggunakan remote. SeokJin lalu beralih menatap Hoseok yang memandangnya sedikit aneh dan takut.

"Keluar dan katakan kau ada urusan mendadak"

Hoseok juga melakukan hal yang sama. Taehyung mengernyit bingung, ia hampir berdiri mengejar Hoseok namun pandangannya terkunci pada kedua bola mata tajam milik SeokJin.

"Lupakan apa yang aku lakukan"

Awan gelap di sekitarnya langsung menghilang melihat Taehyung bertindak biasa tapi tetap sedikit bingung karena Hoseok dan NamJoon sudah pergi. Pemuda manis itu menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, menatap SeokJin penuh tanya.

"Kemana Hoseok dan NamJoon?"

"Pergi, mereka bilang ada urusan" jawab SeokJin diakhiri sebuah senyum idiot-menurut Taehyung. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya, masih bingung dan sulit mencerna semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Begit aneh dan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kau masih ingat cermin ini?"

SeokJin membuka percakapan seraya mengeluarkan sebuah cermin yang menjadi cikal bakal pertemuan pertama mereka. Taehyung tertegun, memandangi cermin itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau membawanya?" tanya Taehyung seraya meraih cermin itu, mengusap pinggiran cermin kecil itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia tertarik, seperti terhipnotis oleh pesona cermin yang terlihat begit kuno olehnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan cermin itu pada, V-ssi. Kau yang lebih berhak memakai cermin itu"

"Mwoya? Kau sedang menggodaku lagi?" tanya Taehyung berniat meledek tapi reaksi selanjutnya dari SeokJin membuat ia menyesal karena mengeluarkan ledekan seperti itu. dengan sigap pria tinggi itu bangkit, membungkuk hormat seperti minta maaf.

"Kenapa sekarang kau meminta maaf?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Aku memang baru mengenalmu beberapa hari tapi aku sudah sedikit tahu tentang dirimu. Kau orang yang tidak suka di ledek, kau tidak menyukai orang yang menggombal. Aku minta maaf takut kalimatku sebelumnya membuatmu merasa seperti di ledek. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi"

Taehyung memandang tidak percaya ke arah SeokJin. Pria yang selalu bertingkah diam, idiot bisa mengatakan hal-hal kecil yang membuat kejutan sendiri untuk Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan senyum lebar miliknya.

"Baik, aku terima permintaan maafmu dan cermin ini juga"

SeokJin mengangguk paham. Ia merapihkan jasnya lalu berniat berdiri, hendak pergi. Taehyung membuang nafasnya kesal, "Kau mau pergi? Kita baru mengobrol beberapa menit!" ucap Taehyung dengan suara sedikit lantang. SeokJin tersadar, ia lupa memberi salam perpisahan.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, aku harus mengambil barang yang kau minta tadi"

"Barang apa?" tanya Taehyung bingung, perasaan ia tidak meminta apa-apa dari SeokJin.

"Kartu nama, aku akan menghubungimu setelah mendapat kartu nama"

Taehyung berdecak sebal, mengangkat tangannya menunjuk SeokJin dengan pandangan tajam penuh amarah dan tidak habis pikir. Apa SeokJin benar-benar bodoh atau memang tidak tahu apa-apa? kenapa ada manusia macam ini?

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kartu namamu, aku butuh kau duduk di depanku atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan sedotan" ancam Taehyung dengan bibir mencebik kesal. Ajaibnya, SeokJin langsung duduk kaku di tempat dengan wajah penuh cengiran menyebalkan.

Taehyung menghela nafas, tangannya bersidekap menatap SeokJin lalu menggeleng kecil karena SeokJin tidak kembali mengajaknya bicara. Sepertinya orang ini banyak tidak tahunya daripada yang tahu.

"Aku percaya namamu Jin, aku percaya kau bekerja di perusahaan pelayanan. Jika kau tidak punya kartu nama juga tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihatmu dan memanggil namamu, Kim Jin-ssi"

Nama aneh dari si karnivora itu tiba-tiba saja terasa manis jika Taehyung yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, tubuhnya yang tadi kaku karena ancaman Taehyung mendadak lemas.

"Untuk itu bisa kau berikan nomor ponsenya?"

"Nomor ponselku yang kemarin"

"Anni, orang yang bernama Kim NamJoon itu. Perusahaannya memegang kendali penuh bursa saham tahun ini, perusahaan kakek harus tetap menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Aku akan berteman dengannya" ucap Taehyung menjelaskan maksudnya pada SeokJin. Wajah tampan itu tadi sedikit cemberut tapi detik kemudian tersenyum karena masalah itu.

"Kau bisa berikan, kan? Hoseok sudah mengambil kartu namanya tadi, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan soal kerja sama perusahaannya dan perusahaan ayahku"

SeokJin mengangguk, memberikan ponselnya pada Taehyung dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu mencari kontak NamJoon sendiri. Taehyung makin tersenyum karena ponsel pria ini benar-benar masih baru, bahkan di dalamnya hanya terdapat empat kontak sudah termasuk dirinya. Matanya mengernyit namun sedetik kemudian terkekeh karena melihat dua nama kontak yang lucu.

 **Si Karnivora (Gumiho)**

 **Istrinya Karnivora (Istri Gumiho)**

 **Kim NamJoon**

 **V**

"Kau memiliki kenalan yang cukup unik, apa kau berteman dengan Gumiho cukup baik? Apa dia tidak berniat memakan hatimu?" tanya Taehyung membuat lelucon tapi SeokJin menjawab dengan santai dan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak, dia lebih suka makan daging sapi"

"Hahahaha!"

SeokJin terperenjat. Sepertinya tadi ia tidak salah bicara atau membuat lelucon, Yoongi memang seperti itu. dia tidak makan hati atau jantung manusia. Taehyung masih tertawa terpingkal, memberikan ponsel itu lagi lalu menopang dagunya memandang lurus ke wajah yang masih bingung itu.

"Kau itu sangat imut"

SeokJin tiba-tiba saja kembali tersenyum lebar, lebih lebar bahkan Taehyung sempat khawatir jika bibir itu akan robek karena terlalu banyak tersenyum. Ia menarik nafas, kali ini wajahnya berganti dengan wajah imut yang sering menghantui SeokJin tiap malam, bibir mengerucut dan mengeluarkan decakan halus.

"Lihat? Kita akan menjadi semakin dekat jika kita bertemu seperti ini terus. Kenapa kau tadi berniat pergi hanya karena tidak punya kartu nama?" tanya Taehyung. SeokJin sedikit menunduk, lalu mendongak dengan wajah sedikit bersalah.

"Aku kira V-ssi tidak suka pria yang tidak punya kartu nama"

"Karena itu? kau itu memang orang aneh, tapi pria yang imut"

SeokJin tidak tahu itu pujian atau malah hinaan. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum, dan setelahnya ia berani bersumpah kalau bibirnya bergerak sendiri mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku merindukanmu selama ini"

Taehyung tersedak minumannya sendiri, matanya membulat mendengar pengakuan pria rupawan itu. bibirnya masih sedikit terbuka, tidak percaya SeokJin mengucapkan perasaannya sendiri dengan gamblang dan mudahnya.

"Kau merindukanku tapi tidak pernah menelfonku?"

"Waktu itu aku tidak memiliki ponsel"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku maafkan. Tapi karena kau punya ponsel, kau harus mengangkat telfon atau membalas SMS. Jika tidak aku akan mematahkan lehermu"

Taehyung kembali ancamannya tapi kali ini ia tidak takut. Taehyung melakukan itu dengan begitu manis, tidak menyeramkan sama sekali. Tangan itu terangkat mengacungkan pisau rotinya, mengarahkan pisau itu membentuk sabetan di lehernya sendiri lalu menunjuk SeokJin. Setelahnya Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya sendiri, bibir itu tertarik ke atas menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih dan matanya yang sedikit menyipit ketika tertawa.

"Apa kau memiliki kartu nama?" tanya SeokJin dengan kepala sedikit maju. Ia ingin lebih menikmati pemandangan di depannya lebih lama.

Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya, memajukan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak dua jengkal dari jarinya. Tersenyum manis pada SeokJin sebelum balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu dengan lebih dalam"

Taehyung mengangguk paham, bukannya merogoh tas untuk mengambil kartu namanya yang sebenarnya pemuda manis itu malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu membuat gerakan memutar kepala seperti memperlihatkan pada SeokJin mengenai wajahnya.

"Kartu namaku adalah wajahku, pria cantik~" dengan diakhiri sebuah wink.

Bibir SeokJin membulat, mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Taehyung. Dia benar-benar cantik, dengan wajah putih alami, bibir tipis berwarna pink berbalut lip balm, mata sipit yang dihiasi eye liner dan jangan lupakan poni rambut berwarna blonde itu menambah kesan manis di wajah cantiknya.

Taehyung tersenyum melanjutkan acara makan rotinya, membiarkan wajah itu kembali blank dengan lucunya. Ia benar-benar menyukai bagaimana wajah tampan itu akan blank hanya karena godaan kecil darinya.

"Apa kau punya hobi atau semacam hal yang kau sukai, Kim Jin-ssi?"

"Kau, V-ssi"

Taehyung kembali dibuat terkejut, tangannya terkepal menyalurkan rasa malu tersipunya. Wajahnya sudah merona parah bahkan sampai ke telinga dan leher. SeokJin semakin tersenyum, melihat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya menahan pekikan gilanya.

"Hobi, aku bertanya hobimu bukan perasaanmu"

"Kau, V-ssi"

"Heol!"

Tanpa sadar Taehyung menjatuhkan garpu dan pisau rotinya. Menatap SeokJin dengan pandangan serius tidak main-main, ia benar-benar tidak mau dipermainkan jika seorang pria sudah bicara seperti itu. Ia tidak mau di permainkan seperti cerita teman-temannya.

"Ak-"

"Wajah memerahmu yang akan semakin menyebar ketika kau berusaha menutupinya itu yang membuatku menjadikanmu sebagai hal yang aku sukai. Bagaimana melihat wajah manis dan cantik itu memerah hanya karena perkataan manis dariku, membuat gila bahkan melebihi wine dan drama di pagi hari"

Taehyung tidak berekpsresi. Wajahnya semakin merah, bibirnya bergerak ke atas membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis yang dinamakan senyum mendengar penjelasan SeokJin mengenai dirinya di mata SeokJin selama ini.

"Karena itu aku sering terlihat idiot, blank, bodoh dan bukan diriku sebenarnya saat bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, aku juga tidak tahu ini semua rencana Sang Kuasa yang berakhir baik atau buruk. Tapi aku akan tetap menjalaninya"

Taehyung menarik nafas, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di sekitaran wajahnya. Mencari pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang mulai menipis sejak awal SeokJin bicara hingga akhir. Entah kenapa suasana di sekitarnya begitu pengap, hingga membuat wajahnya begitu panas dan terasa terbakar. Aish, kenapa ia seperti ini?

"Kenapa aku ini? Apa kau belajar menggombal dari Kim NamJoon? Kau benar-benar membuatku gila" ucap Taehyung sedikit berdesisi, menyenderkan tubuhnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke wajah SeokJin yang terlihat begitu cerah dengan senyum wajah tapi tetap terlihat manis.

"Kau pria aneh, kau bukan penganut agama tertentu, kan?" tanya Taehyung memastikan. SeokJin mengernyit bingung, ia kembali bangun berniat pergi.

"Aku akan membawa agama untukmu"

"Anni! Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh! Kembali duduk atau…"

SeokJin kembali duduk dengan patuh, duduk dengan tangan menyatu di atas meja dan jangan lupakan senyum lebarnya. Taehyung menghela nafas, ia tidak aka melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk menatap wajah model majalah eksklusif miliknya ini.

Miliknya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia mengklaim SeokJin seperti itu? Dia benar-benar gila karena SeokJin.

…

…

…

Jika suasana manis dan hangat menyelimuti kedua pasangan di atas. Maka suasana berbeda dan begitu awkard sangat terasa di ruangan sempit yang dapat berjalan itu. Yoongi dan Jimin hanya diam setelah insiden tabrakan bibir itu. Yoongi sibuk menyetir mobilnya keluar dari area hutan-ia tidak langsung pulang karena ia sangat sayang mobilnya.

Jimin? Dia masih shock dengan perubahaan sifatnya sendiri. Apa ia terlalu maniak dan terlalu bertekad untuk membuat Yoongi sembuh sampai-sampai ia rela memberikan ciuman pertamanya?

Sesampainya di rumah, Jimin bergegas keluar masuk ke dalam mansion dengan wajah tertunduk tidak berani menatap kedua mata Yoongi. Begitu juga Yoongi, pria itu terdiam di dalam mobil, menatap dalam diam punggung mungil itu.

" _Ciuman!"_

 _CUP_

"Aish!"

" _Kau di sini?"_

"Kenapa dia menciumku jika nanti dia mempunyai kekasih lain? Kenapa juga dia marah-marah, padahal bukan aku yang mencium dia duluan" gerutu Yoongi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya dan bergerak menendang mobil mahalnya.

Hah!

…

Jimin terkejut melihat seorang pria tua tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Pria tua itu juga terkejut sama seperti dirinya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jimin terkejut, angka di kepala pria itu yang berjumlah cukup sedikit untuk ukuran seorang pria yang sudah tua. Selain itu ada angka lain yang membuat Jimin semakin terkejut dan memandang pria tua itu… jangan di jelaskan sepertinya.

"Agasshi, mencari siapa?"

Jimin mengernyit, namun ia tetap membungkuk memberi hormat pada pria tua itu. tapi baru saja Jimin hendak bicara, Yoongi tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah belakang. Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin segera kabur, namun niatnya itu terhalang karena Yoongi menarik kerah belakang jaketnya hingga tubuh mungil itu terhempas ke tubuhnya.

"Tuan. Anda…"

"Nde, aku masih di sini. Dia seseorang yang pernah aku ceritakan"

Pria tua itu adalah kakek kandung NamJoon sekaligus pelayan yang menjaga Yoongi sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Kakek Kim tercengang melihat Jimin lalu tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak membungkuk-memberi hormat.

Jimin yang bingung balas membungkuk hormat bahkan lebih dalam dari Kakek Kim. Yoongi sendiri mendesah kesal, menarik tubuh mungil itu kembali tegap. Jimin menoleh, namun bayangan tentang kejadian tadi kembali terniang di otaknya.

" _Ciuman!"_

 _CUP_

"Ternyata anda orang yang dimaksud Tuan. Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?" tanya Kakek Kim sopan. Jimin gelagapan, kepala bergerak gelisah begitu juga matanya, bayangan it uterus menghantuinya sampai-sampai ia sulit berpikir.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukannya kau seharusnya tidak di sini?"

Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang mendesah kesal mendengar suara SeokJin dan sepertinya ada NamJoon juga karena ia tadi mendengar suara deru mobil masuk ke area parkirnya. Keponakan angkatnya itu tercengang, kaget bahkan sampai tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan melihat kakeknya memandang dirinya tajam.

"Ah, shit!"

NamJoon mendekati SeokJin, berniat menariknya tapi SeokJin segera menepis tarikan itu. matanya memandang tajam ke arah NamJoon yang seenak jidat mau menariknya.

"Mwoya? Kenapa menarikku keluar? Ini rumahku!"

"Ini rumahku, manusia setengah nyamuk!"

SeokJin beralih memandang Yoongi dengan kesal dan penuh amarah. Padahal ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana mimic muka itu menyerahkan sertifikat rumah ini semalam dan salam perpisahan super lebay dari Yoongi.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan ini, Kim NamJoon"

Suara berat kakeknya langsung membuat NamJoon muncul di hadapan Kakek Kim. Tersenyum lebar-nyengir meminta maaf pada kakeknya itu. Tapi Kakek Kim tidak bisa luluh dengan semua itu, matanya memandang tajam cucu laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku sepertinya harus pergi"

"Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu" perintah sebuah suara yang bukan berasal dari Yoongi. Itu suara SeokJin, pria dari kaum vampire itu memandang kesal ke arah Jimin karena tidak berhasil membuat Yoongi pergi.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah!-HIK!-"

Jimin segera melesat pergi sebelum Yoongi kembali menarik jaketnya lagi. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama bersama Yoongi, jika sampai terjadi bisa dipastikan ia akan cegukan terus karena menyangkal bayangan ciuman itu.

…

"Harabeojie, pria ini adalah tamu… ya tamu di rumah samchon!"

SeokJin melotot, tidak suka dan tidak terima kalau ia dianggap tamu di sini. Ini rumahnya, ia berhak tinggal di sini selama dua puluh tahun karena ia sudah membayar cukup mahal untuk itu. Sementara NamJoon yang menjadi tersangka dalam masalah ini menatap memelas ke arah SeokJin agar tidak bicara macam-macam. Kartu kreditnya bisa melayang…

SeokJin sendiri memandang Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum puas, kemenangan telak akan di dapat dengan mudah Yoongi raih karena Kakek Kim pasti akan memihak tuannya.

"Aku…"

Yoongi semakin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, berniat meledek SeokJin. Pria dengan bahu lebar itu menunjuk Yoongi dengan tidak sopannya.

"… temannya. Aku teman lama yang akan mengunjunginya karena dia sebentar lagi akan pergi. Sampai jumpa!" lanjut Seokjin dengan gerakan tangan melambai, tanda perpisahan untuk Yoongi. Dan Yoongi membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan senyum semakin lebar, benar-benar meledek.

"Eoh, gomawo"

"Semoga kau bahagia di sana. Jangan pernah kembali dan membusuklah seperti hewan karnivora lainnya karena tidak mendapat daging!"

Salam perpisahan yang benar-benar dikendalikan emosi. Kakek Kim yang mulanya percaya langsung menaruh curiga pada pria tinggi dan cucunya sendiri. Ada apa ini? kenapa situasi ini terlalu dibuat-buat dan cangggung.

"Kau bisa pergi, kok. Kita bukan teman. Ini rumahku. Dan jangan perlah kembali lagi!" balas Yoongi dengan senyum makin lebar bahkan matanya sampai menyipit. SeokJin kaget, ia keceplosan bicara karena emosi.

Apa ia akan diusir? Astaga, ia memandang NamJoon yang sama terkejut dan tidak menduga jika SeokJin dan NamJoon masih sempat-sempatnya melempar argument tidak berguna.

"Samchon! Jangan begitu pada temanmu! Dia sudah jauh-jauh ke sini!"

"Kau juga keluar!" usir Yoongi menatap NamJoon yang tidak bisa bicara lagi melihat tatapan tajam Yoongi sudah keluar lalu diikuti senyum manis nan meledek dari Yoongi.

…

Dua pria dengan tinggi lumayan itu menghela nafas bersamaan. Satu menghela nafas karena mengasihani keadaannya yang entah bagaimana nanti. Satunya lagi menghela nafas penuh emosi. Ini rumahnya juga, kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti membeli rumah illegal? Ia sudah membayar cukup mahal bahkan ia memiliki bukti konkret kalau rumah ini adalah miliknya.

Pria yang menggerutu itu adalah SeokJin. Tangannya terlipat, awan gelap di seluruh tubuhnya makin menggelap dan suhu di sekitarnya semakin mendingin. Emosi seorang vampire macam SeokJin benar-benar sudah diambang batas.

"Samchon ku keterlaluan"

"Eoh, aku juga punya hak di sini. Dia keterlaluan"

NamJoon menjetikkan jarinya, mendekatkan tubuhnya berniat mencari orang yang mau ada di pihaknya. SeokJin sendiri sama sekali tidak berminat tapi ia setuju soal ucapan NamJoon tadi, jika memang mereka di dalam berdikusi kenapa tidak mengajaknya? Ia sudah menyewa rumah ini untuk di tinggali.

"Dia keterlaluan kepada keponakannya, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu?" tanya NamJoon menggelengkan kepala bingung. SeokJin membuang nafas kesal, menatap NamJoon lalu mengeluarkan aura dingin itu merubah di sekitarnya menjadi es.

NamJoon melotot, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari serangan es itu lalu nyengir lebar tanpa dosa. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu sekali lagi lalu NamJoon yang nampak meringkuk bingung dan takut.

"Jika sampai dia tidak keluar kau akan aku bawa ke tempatku"

"Apa tempatnya bagus? Apa di sana ada gadis atau pemuda cantik?"

SeokJin semakin gencar mengeluarkan awan gelap dan es miliknya. NamJoon kembali nyengir, memberikan dua jari mencoba mengajak SeokJin berdamai. Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang mereka di buka, Yoongi keluar dengan wajah puas penuh kemenangan.

"Kau boleh masuk"

"Tidak perlu! Sam-"

"Bukan kau, tapi manusia campuran nyamuk dan lintah itu"

SeokJin makin menggeram kesal. Ia bangkit, memandang wajah menyebalkan itu tengah tersenyum lebar lalu tertawa senang layaknya seorang psycho. Ia segera menghilang, meninggalkan Yoongi yang kembali dalam mode wajah datar menatap NamJoon.

"Samchon mengatakan semua pada harabeojie?"

"Eoh" jawab Yoongi santai, berniat menutup pintu tapi NamJoon menghalanginya.

"Apa? Apa saja yang Samchon katakan? Ayo katakan padaku! Agar aku bisa mencari alasan yang tepat"

Yoongi berdecak, membuang nafas kesal lalu memandang NamJoon dengan tatapan bosan tidak berminat sama sekali membantu keponakannya.

"Memang harus? Kau saja tidak memberitahu kalau rumahku di jual. Hah!"

Dengan kasar Yoongi menutup pintunya setelah membuang nafas tepat di depan wajah NamJoon. Keponakannya itu hanya bisa nelangsa memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan kakeknya itu berikan padanya hari ini?

"Kartu kreditku"

…

…

"Kenapa kau belum pergi juga?"

SeokJin langsung bertanya setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang keadaannya sekarang. Kakek Kim memutuskan kalau SeokJin memang harus tinggal di rumah ini karena dia punya hak dan Yoongi setuju saja karena kasihan. Ia benar-benar kesal mendengar itu.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Yoongi seraya memasukan tangannya di saku celananya. SeokJin bisa melihat ada senyum kecil terpatri di bibir pedas itu.

"Aku akan mengusri dia"

"Ah, wae?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada kecewa dan tidak terima. Hey, siapa Jimin memang bagi SeokJin. "Kenapa mengusirnya? Dia itu tanggung jawabku"

"Karena dia tidak berguna. Dia tidak bisa membuatmu menjadi angin karena dia bukan istrimu. Aku akan tetap mengusirnya"

"Eiy, jika kita usir dia bisa memberitahu semua orang tentang siapa kita. Itu berbahaya" dengan kepala menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan rencana SeokJin mengusir Jimin. SeokJin menghela nafas, ia benar-benar kesal karena ia bisa melihat isi pikiran Jimin dan Yoongi yang gambarannya hampir sama. Ia tidak suka melihat itu.

"Beri dia uang"

"Kau itu suka menonton drama, kan? Biasanya orang jika mengetahui rahasia orang dan diberi uang maka orang itu akan terus-terusan memeras. Kita tetap tidak bisa memberikan dia uang" ucap Yoongi tetep kekeh mempertahankan Jimin di rumah ini. SeokJin memicingkan matanya tajam, menatap Yoongi yang sedikit gelagapan karena sifatnya mempertahankan Jimin kelewat kentara sekali.

"Kau ingin tetap dia tinggal disini, kau juga pasti senang karena kau masih hidup"

"Anni! Aku benar-benar ingin mengusirnya lebih daripada kau, aku juga tidak senang karena aku masih hidup. Aku sudah lama menunggu moment ini, arra?"

SeokJin memicingkan matanya semakin tajam, berdecak sebal kemudian mengetahui isi kepala Yoongi masih terbayang-bayang soal kejadian di ladang ilalang itu.

"Baik, aku tidak akan mengusirnya demi persahabatan awal kita. Lagipula, kau sendiri yang nanti menyesal karena tidak mengusirnya. Kau pasti risih karena harus menatap dan tinggal satu atap bersama orang yang sudah mencuri ciuman darimu, kan?"

"PERSAHABATAN KAU TADI BILANG? MANA ADA SAHABAT YANG INGIN SAHABATNYA MATI! TIDAK ADA PERSAHABATAN ATAU SEMACAMNYA LAGI DI ANTARA KITA!"

SeokJin berteriak, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yoongi dengan wajah puas. "Kau! Benar perkiraanku, kau senang karena kau tidak mati"

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Anni, bukan itu. Aku memiliki janji dengannya, maka dari itu aku masih di sini dan membiarkan Jimin tinggal. Aku pria sejati dan harus menepati janji apa pun yang sudah aku buat" ucap Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan pembelaannya.

SeokJin berdecak sebal, berjalan melewati Yoongi berniat keluar tapi sebelum itu ia berdesis. "Pria sejati? Apa kau masih bisa disebut pria sejati setelah memberi sertifikat rumah itu dengan menangis dan memohon agar aku membuat Jimin lupa tentang semuanya? Apa kau masih pria sejati? Hah!"

Kali ini giliran SeokJin yang membuang nafas di depan wajah Yoongi. Berjalan pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi Yoongi kesempatan untuk membalas ucapannya atau pun menyanggah.

"Bukan begitu! Yak! Manusia setengah nyamuk! Lintah! Tuan Vampire…"

…

…

…

Jimin nekat keluar dari mansion besar itu tanpa mengatakan kemana atau pamit. Ia benar-benar tidak mau bertemu Yoongi, ia masih canggung akibat insiden ciuman itu dan pernyataan cinta terburu-buru darinya itu. intinya, ia benar-benar merasa masih canggung dan tidak mau bertemu Yoongi untuk sekarang dan beberapa jam kedepan.

Ia memilih tempat penitipan anak yang dulu sering ia datangi saat mendiang ibunya menitipkannya saat bekerja. Tempat itu masih sama, tidak berubah bahkan pemiliknya masih orang yang sama meskipun fisik wanita itu sudah tua.

Namun, kasih sayang diberikan sang wanita pengasuh itu masih tetap hangat. Jimin tersenyum kecil, memandangi salah satu anak yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Anak kecil dengan rambut bob dan berbaju pink itu hanya duduk sambil memeluk boneka ponyo nya.

"Dia baru saja kehilangan orangtuanya"

Jimin mendesah. Ia hafal suara ini. Ini suara anjing milik wanita pemilik tempat ini. ternyata anjing berwarna putih dengan campuran warna cokelat itu masih sama. Suka mengomel, dan sok tahu isi pikiran Jimin-meskipun kadang benar.

"Kenapa kau tiab-tiba di sini? Merindukan aku, eomma, atau tempat ini?"

"Semua" jawab Jimin lalu mengangkat anjing itu dan mendudukan anjing tersebut di sampingnya. Anjing itu nampak nyaman bahkan ia duduk semakin rapat dengan Jimin, mengibaskan ekornya tanda bahwa ia nyaman berada di dekat Jimin.

"Kau tahu tentang anak itu?" tanya Jimin seraya melirik anak itu sekali lagi. Anjing itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban bahwa ia tahu.

"Eoh, orangtuanya meninggal ketika dia dititipkan disini. Kisahnya mirip sekali dengan kisah milikmu, bedanya orangtuanya meninggal kecelakaan. Sementara ibumu yang cantik itu, Kim Jongin meninggal karena menyelamatkanmu dari tiang listrik didepan. Aku seperti melihatmu lagi saat melihat anak itu lagi"

Jimin tersentuh. Ia merasakan empati tinggi melihat anak perempuan itu. Ketika itu memang benar, ia begitu shock, hampa dan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Belum lagi perilaku bibinya yang menyiksa dirinya seperti seorang pembantu menambah parah mentalnya waktu itu.

Tidak ada yang menghiburnya, tidak ada yang mendekatinya karena ia anak yang aneh tapi kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada anak perempuan cantik itu. dengan senyuman manis ia menghampiri si anak, duduk di sampingnya.

"Annyeong! Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Jimin berusaha bersikap ramah. Anak perempuan itu hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu memalingkan wajahnya tidak minat sama sekali.

"Eonni siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Setelah bermenit-menit diam, anak perempuan itu akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Jimin tersenyum, mendekat secara perlahan ke anak perempuan itu. awalnya ia sedikit tida terima di panggil eonni, dia tetap laki-laki loh. Tapi, sudah lah yang penting anak ini menganggap dia ada.

"Eonni dulu penghuni tempat ini sebelum pergi, sekarang eonni ingin bermain saja"

"Eonni dulu tinggal disini?"

Jimin mengangguk, sekarang atensi anak kecil itu sepenuhnya berpusat pada dirinya. "Eoh, eonni dulu tinggal di sini bersama beberapa anak lainnya. Tadi eonni yang bercerita di dalam, apa kau tadi mendengar dongeng buatan eonni?"

Anak kecil itu menggeleng dengan imutnya, Jimin kembali tersenyum lebar lalu menarik anak kecil itu mendekat dan ia bersyukur karena anak itu tidak menolak. Ia bahkan merasa nyaman dan menyandarkan tubuhnya makin dekat dengan Jimin.

"Baiklah, eonni akan ceritakan lagi. Pada zaman dahulu…"

Ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi pergerakan Jimin sedari tadi. sepasang mata sipit nan tajam itu awalnya enggan mendekat atau memperhatikan Jimin lagi karena insiden tadi pagi. Tapi atensinya langsung teralihkan melihat cara Jimin mendekati anak itu, kesabaran Jimin dan senyum tulus yang dikeluarkan anak itu.

Semua orang pasti merasa nyaman dan senang melihat senyum lebar itu.

…

Jimin terkejut ketika ia menggendong anak perempuan itu ia melihar seseorang yang tidak asing di matanya. Itu Yoongi, berdiri menatapnya dari jauh tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Pipinya tiba-tiba merona, ia tidak mau bertemu Yoongi sekarang. Ada perasaan lain yang mulai menggerogotinya ketika melihat senyum lebar Yoongi.

Ia menarik nafas, menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah penitipan anak tersebut. Setelah berpamitan ia keluar berniat pulang ke rumah Taehyung tapi rencananya itu gagal ketika di depan penitipan anak itu Yoongi masih setia berdiri di sana.

"Ahjussi…"

"Kau di sini? Apa kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Yoongi dengan tangan terlipat di belakang. Jimin terdiam, menelisik wajah itu lebih dalam. Ia bisa melihat wajah itu berseri cerah, terlihat bahagia meskipun panah-panah itu tetap menancap di dadanya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan itu kembali muncul namun ia segera menutupinya dengan berjalan pulang mendahului Yoongi yang mengekor di belakang. Tidak ada yang bicara selama perjalanan menuju rumah mereka. Yoongi tidak berniat mengajaknya pulang menggunakan teleportasinya. Entah apa alasannya, mungkin Yoongi ingin bicara sesuatu.

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bicara, Jimin pun tidak bicara. Ia berjalan dengan sesekali suara cegukan muncul, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa suara cegukan ini muncul.

"Kenapa kau cegukan? Kau tidak suka aku menjemputmu?" tanya Yoongi memulai percakapan dengan berdiri di samping Jimin.

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng, melirik Yoongi yang ternyata tengah menatapnya, "Anni, aku mengelak tentang dua pertanyaan" jawab Jimin seraya mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke depan wajah Yoongi.

"Apa?"

"Pertanyaan pertama, apa kau tidak canggung tentang ciuman waktu itu?" tanya Jimin to the point, matanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berniat menatap wajah Yoongi yang sedikit gugup dan gelagapan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku canggung, tapi aku berusaha melupakan rasa canggung itu. Kau sendiri?" Yoongi balik bertanya, tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Mencoba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin di dekat Jimin.

"Aku? Tentu saja. Aku canggung setengah mati bahkan aku lebih memilih menguburkan diriku sendiri karena tidak berani melihat wajahmu. Aku akan selalu terbayang ciuman itu tiap kali melihat wajahmu. Selain itu, aku senang karena aku tidak berakhir seperti dalam bayanganku"

"Memang apa bayanganmu?" tanya Yoongi penasaran dan bingung. Oh, apa Jimin berpikiran kotor yang tidak-tidak tentang kemarin?

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah berciuman, tidak mempunyai teman pria, tidak punya sahabat untuk berbagi tentang pengalaman ciuman pertamanya, tidak punya ibu untuk bercerita hal ini. Aku pikir untuk apa berciuman jika tidak memiliki teman pria, sahabat, ibu atau orang terdekat. Semua itu percuma, kan?"

Jimin bertanya dengan sebuah senyum miris dan suara tawa kecil. Mereka berhenti di dekat lampu jalan. Yoongi menyenderkan tubuhnya di sana, menatap Jimin yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia selalu sedih mengingat bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tentang dirinya sendiri yang ia buat.

"Tapi setelah bertemu ahjussi, calon suami Gumiho ku semua itu lenyap begitu saja. Aku seperti menemukan rumah penitipan baru, aku seperti menemukan keluarga baru yang diisi orang-orang aneh. Aku bahagia karena itu, aku benar-benar bahagia ahjussi"

Mata itu berair, menangisi hidupnya yang dulu penuh duka dan kelam. Sedangkan sekarang, hidupnya penuh dengan kebahagian dan kesenangan karena Yoongi ada di sisinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku…" Jimin menarik nafas, menatap Yoongi dengan sebuah senyum lebar meskipun wajahnya sudah basah karena air matanya sendiri. "… berterimakasih untuk semuanya. Juga, aku minta maaf ahjussi karena tidak bisa mencabut panah-panah itu"

Yoongi terdiam. Matanya seketika berubah tidak percaya dan sendu melihat Jimin menangis sesegukan karena tidak bisa mencabut panahnya. Satu langkah ia ambil, mendekati Jimin dan menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Maaf karena mengecewakanmu, maaf karena tidak bisa membuatmu jauh dari sakit, maaf karena membuatmu lebih lama merasakan sakit. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sungguh menyesal"

Yoongi mengangguk, menarik tubuh itu dalam pelukan hangat dan lebarnya. Menepuk-nepuk kepala itu, mengusak kepalanya dan terakhir mengecup singkat puncak kepala Jimin.

"Uljima. Ini bukan salahmu, tapi aku tidak memaafkan kesalahnmu menciumku"

Jimin tersenyum kecil di sela-sela air matanya yang mengalir. Ia melepas pelukan Yoongi, menatap wajah pria berusia ratusan tahun itu yang masih tetap tampan dalam diam. Lalu tertawa bersama karena mengingat insiden ciuman itu lagi.

Namun suara tawa itu tidak bertahan lama…

"Akh!"

Yoongi tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesak teramat di dadanya. Rasa sesak itu naik ke atas sampai terasa menahan pernafasannya. Tubuhnya melemas, ia bawa tubuh penuh kesakitan itu ke tiang lamppu. Bersandar sepenuhnya di sana sambil menahan sakit dan erangan menyakitkan yang menyertai rasa sakitnya.

"Ahjussi! Kau kenapa? Kau kesakitan?"

Ia tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan Jimin, bahkan pengeliatannya sedikit kabur karena rasa sakit itu mulai merenggut perlahan-lahan lima panca indranya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Sungwoon tersenyum penuh kekejaman melihat dirinya kesakitan ingin meregang nyawa tapi tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Ahjussi! Panahmu! Panah ini berlumuran darah dan api!" teriak Jimin panik. Bibir dan matanya bergetar melihat panah itu mengeluar api berwarna biru beserta darah milik Yoongi. Berbarengan dengan itu, erangan kesakitan Yoongi makin terdengar pilu dan menyakitkan.

Tangan Jimin terangkat, hendak menyentuh panah itu. ada keraguan di hatinya kalau ia bisa menggenggam panah itu, tapi ia harus mencobanya. Ia harus membuat Yoongi tidak kesakitan lagi, ia harus mencoba ini.

Namun, keraguan itu terhempas karena ia bisa menggenggam salah satu dari sembilan anak panah berlumuran darah itu. Yoongi masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Jimin, ia masih sibuk menahan rasa sakit dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Ahjussi! Aku bisa menyentuhnya! Aku bisa merasakan panah-panah ini bergerak!"

Panah itu bergerak keluar dengan tarikan Jimin. Bersamaan dengan itu rasa sakit yang diderita Yoongi makin menjadi, namun kelima fungsi panca indranya sudah berfungsi. Matanya membola terkejut melihat Jimin hampir berhasil menarik panah itu keluar. Tangannya yang gemetar terangkat, mendorong pundak itu menjauh namun dorongan itu kelewat kuat.

"Kya!"

Tubuh Jimin terpental dengan membawa satu panah yang berasal dari tubuh Yoongi. Tubuh mungil itu melayang di udara cukup lama dan jauh berates-ratus meter dari tempat Yoongi berdiri. Tak lama, sebuah baliho besar tepat berada di belakang tubuh Jimin. Semua terasa seperti slow motion bagi Jimin, tubuhnya terdorong makin jauh dan hampir menabrak baliho itu tapi Yoongi entah datang darimana memasang badannya sendiri sebagai perisai untuk Jimin.

Meskipun begitu Jimin tadi sempat menghantam sisi sebuah tiang lampu yang mengakibatkan kepala pemuda itu berdarah cukup banyak. Kesadarannya juga hampir menghilang, shock dan sakit di kepalanya tiba-tiba menyerang.

Ia tidak sadar dengan situasi di sekitar mereka. Tubuh Yoongi menghantam baliho itu hingga roboh merusak hampir selurh mobil yang terpakir di sekitarnya. Kekuataannya tiba-tiba saja melemah, ia sudah tidak mampu melayang hingga akhirnya ia mendarat dengan masih memeluk Jimin dari belakang dengan begitu erat.

Baju di bagian pundaknya sedikit basah karena darah merembes dari kepala Jimin. Pemuda manis itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak ia bawa turun ke bawah. Kedua mata Yoongi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi biru melihat Jimin tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir.

" _Jika salah satu panahku berhasil tercabut ada tiga kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kemungkinan pertama adalah sifat asli Gumiho nya akan keluar. Kemungkinan kedua adalah hilangnya salah satu kekuatannya dan panah-panah yang lain. Terakhir kemungkinan ketiga…"_

Kedua mata Yoongi kembali berubah menjadi hitam, ia membawa tubuh Jimin dalam pangkuannya. Menggerakan tubuh itu, berusaha membuat Jimin agar tersadar karena akan bahaya jika Jimin pingsan dalam keadaan ini.

"Jimin! Park Jimin, kau mendengar ku?!" panggil Yoongi panik. Mengguncang tubuh itu semakin kuat tapi tetap tidak ada balasan. Mata Jimin tetap terpejam, tanpa pikir panjang soal salah satu panahnya yang menghilang ia segera mendekatkan mulutnya di depan mulut Jimin.

Mengalirkan sebuah cahaya biru dari mulutnya ke mulut Jimin. Cukup lama cahaya itu mengalir dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Jimin. Darah yang mengalir dari kepala mungil itu perlahan menyusut begitu juga dengan luka-luka yang diderita Jimin. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua mata Jimin terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris hitam yang terlihat sayu.

"Jimin-ah!"

"Jangan khawatir… aku… benar-benar… istrimu"

"… _lewat pemuda manis ini kematian akan menjemput dirinya. Ia akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dunia, meninggalkan Jimin sendiri dan masa depan yang ia lihat benar adanya. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan Jimin… selamanya"_

 **To Be Continue**

Hai, aku fast update lagi karena chapter kemarin aku ngerasa kurang puas ama moment mereka, terus aku bungkuk maaf karena typo di atas pasti mengganggu dan cukup banyak, hehehehe... maafkan aku kalau cerita ini makin gaje dan aneh *bungkukdalem*. gimana ada yang suka JinV di sini? ciuman YoonMin?

hohohoho~~~

terus gimana ama hidupnya Yoongi, panahnya berhasil tercabut satu loh... *teriak heboh*

mood ku lagi bagus karena bentar lagi natal, yeah! besok lagi, kan. mood ku bener-bener bagus, sekalian ini jadi kado natal moment manis mereka di awal dan diakhiri dengan moment tragis *ketawanista*

Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan! Tuhan selalu memberkati kalian semua tanpa terkecuali, bagi yang tidak merayakan ini hadiah kado natal dari ku. suka? atau aku kecepetan ngucapin selamat natal? aku nggak sabar nunggu natal tahun ini, hehehehe...

semoga kalian betah menunggu kelanjutan ff gaje ini, aku sayang kalian yang udah review, fav, follow, dan baca dari awal cerita. ucapan terimakasih dan kecup peluk nggak cukup untuk ucapan terimakasih.

Saranghaeyo readers *LOVESIGN*

See you~~

(setelah natal ya)

Saranghaeyo *HEARTSIGNBARENGPEMAIN*


	15. Chapter 13

"Samchon?"

SeokJin mendesah kesal mendengar suara menyebalkan NamJoon. Ia masih marah dan emosi melihat wajah play boy itu karena dia, ia hampir terluntang lantung di jalanan lagi. Sementara orang yang sedang ia dumeli itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya seraya meletakkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Karnivora itu sedang menjemput pacarnya" ucap SeokJin menjawab pertanyaan NamJoon yang ada dikepala berrambut cokelat dark itu.

NamJoon mengangguk paham, memberikan barang tadi yang ternyata sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna hitam. SeokJin mengernyit heran melihat gulungan itu, atensinya tiba-tiba saja teralihkan hanya untuk memandang gulungan itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Samchon memberikan pada harabeojie untuk dijaga selama dia pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa"

SeokJin mengernyit namun matanya membulat mendengar itu barang pemberian dari Yoongi sebelum pergi. Mungkin sesuatu yang jauh berharga, ia menarik gulungan itu berniat membukanya tapi NamJoon segera menariknya kembali.

"Samchon, mau apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu barang apa yang diberikan karnivora itu pada kakekmu. Bisa saja lebih berharga dari rumah ini"

NamJoon nampak tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. "Oke, kita akan buka!"

Gulungan itu dibuka oleh NamJoon dengan perlahan. Yang nampak pada saat gulungan itu dibuka adalah kertas lusuh berwarna kekuningan, menandakan kertas itu sudah sangat lama dan usang. SeokJin semakin tertarik ketika yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah sebuah lukisan puncak kepala seorang dengan jepit rambut.

"Wah! Dia cantik sekali!"

SeokJin terpaku. Vampire berwajah tampan itu memakukan pandangannya memandang wajah lukisan wanita itu. seorang wanita dengan hanbok merah muda, berdiri dengan posisi menyamping menggenggam setangkai bunga. Memakai jepit rambut dengan model bunga warna putih, merah dan biru. Mata wanita-yang nampaknya berasal dari keluarga kerajaan-terlihat kosong, sedih dan tidak bernyawa.

Seolah-olah ada kesedihan mendalam terhadap sesuatu, tatapan itu juga seperti memiliki makna bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Lalu yang membuat SeokJin menitihkan air matanya adalah, senyum si wanita. Senyum itu terlihat begitu kecil dan sama, ia seperti tidak ingin tersenyum tapi ia tetap memaksa sebuah senyum kecil.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia mantan pacar Samchon?"

SeokJin tidak menjawab. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras setiap kali ia beradu pandang dengan lukisan itu. Seolah-olah pandangan itu adalah belati tajam yang menusuk telak hulu hatinya. Membawa rasa sakit yang teramat sangat bahkan sampai dadanya terasa sesak-sulit bernafas dengan cara normal. Rasanya sangat sakit, sesak, ia tidak ingin menatap kedua mata indah itu tapi otak dan hatinya tidak bekerja dengan sinkron.

Matanya terus terpaku memandangi lukisan itu sampai semuanya berubah menjadi buram karena air matanya sendiri. Kenapa wanita ini membawa banyak kesedihan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada wanita ini? pertanyaan pentingnya adalah…

Siapa wanita ini…

 **(Kwill-Growing, GOT7-You Are, Yesung-Confession, Eddy Kim-You are so Beautiful)**

* * *

"Ahjussi! Panahmu! Panah ini berlumuran darah dan api!" teriak Jimin panik. Bibir dan matanya bergetar melihat panah itu mengeluar api berwarna biru beserta darah milik Yoongi. Berbarengan dengan itu, erangan kesakitan Yoongi makin terdengar pilu dan menyakitkan.

Tangan Jimin terangkat, hendak menyentuh panah itu. ada keraguan di hatinya kalau ia bisa menggenggam panah itu, tapi ia harus mencobanya. Ia harus membuat Yoongi tidak kesakitan lagi, ia harus mencoba ini.

Namun, keraguan itu terhempas karena ia bisa menggenggam salah satu dari sembilan anak panah berlumuran darah itu. Yoongi masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Jimin, ia masih sibuk menahan rasa sakit dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Ahjussi! Aku bisa menyentuhnya! Aku bisa merasakan panah-panah ini bergerak!"

Panah itu bergerak keluar dengan tarikan Jimin. Bersamaan dengan itu rasa sakit yang diderita Yoongi makin menjadi, namun kelima fungsi panca indranya sudah berfungsi. Matanya membola terkejut melihat Jimin hampir berhasil menarik panah itu keluar. Tangannya yang gemetar terangkat, mendorong pundak itu menjauh namun dorongan itu kelewat kuat.

"Kya!"

Tubuh Jimin terpental dengan membawa satu panah yang berhasil tercabut dari tubuh Yoongi. Tubuh mungil itu melayang di udara cukup lama dan jauh beratus-ratus meter dari tempat Yoongi berdiri. Tak lama, sebuah baliho besar tepat berada di belakang tubuh Jimin. Semua terasa seperti slow motion bagi Jimin, tubuhnya terdorong makin jauh dan hampir menabrak baliho itu tapi Yoongi entah datang darimana memasang badannya sendiri sebagai perisai untuk Jimin.

Meskipun begitu Jimin tadi sempat menghantam sisi sebuah tiang lampu yang mengakibatkan kepala pemuda itu berdarah cukup banyak. Kesadarannya juga hampir menghilang, shock dan sakit di kepalanya tiba-tiba menyerang.

Ia tidak sadar dengan situasi di sekitar mereka. Tubuh Yoongi menghantam baliho itu hingga roboh, merusak hampir seluruh mobil yang terpakir di sekitarnya. Kekuataannya tiba-tiba saja melemah, ia sudah tidak mampu melayang hingga akhirnya ia mendarat dengan masih memeluk Jimin dari belakang dengan begitu erat.

Baju di bagian pundaknya sedikit basah karena darah merembes dari kepala Jimin. Pemuda manis itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak ia bawa turun ke bawah. Kedua mata Yoongi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi biru melihat Jimin tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir.

" _Jika salah satu panahku berhasil tercabut ada tiga kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kemungkinan pertama adalah sifat asli Gumiho nya akan keluar. Kemungkinan kedua adalah hilangnya salah satu kekuatannya dan panah-panah yang lain. Terakhir kemungkinan ketiga…"_

Kedua mata Yoongi kembali berubah menjadi hitam, ia membawa tubuh Jimin dalam pangkuannya. Menggerakan tubuh itu, berusaha membuat Jimin agar tersadar karena akan bahaya jika Jimin pingsan dalam keadaan ini.

"Jimin! Park Jimin, kau mendengar ku?!" panggil Yoongi panik. Mengguncang tubuh itu semakin kuat tapi tetap tidak ada balasan. Mata Jimin tetap terpejam, tanpa pikir panjang soal salah satu panahnya yang menghilang ia segera mendekatkan mulutnya di depan mulut Jimin.

Mengalirkan sebuah cahaya biru dari mulutnya ke mulut Jimin. Cukup lama cahaya itu mengalir dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Jimin. Darah yang mengalir dari kepala mungil itu perlahan menyusut begitu juga dengan luka-luka yang diderita Jimin. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua mata Jimin terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris hitam yang terlihat sayu.

"Jimin-ah!"

"Jangan khawatir… aku… benar-benar… istrimu"

"… _lewat pemuda manis ini kematian akan menjemput dirinya. Ia akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dunia, meninggalkan Jimin sendiri dan masa depan yang ia lihat benar adanya. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan Jimin… selamanya"_

Tidak memedulikan kondisinya yang belum stabil ia membawa Jimin dalam gendongannya. Membawanya pergi melewati sebuah tikungan menuju rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Beberapa orang yang mengenal Yoongi terkejut setengah mati melihat dokter jenius mereka yang mengambil cuti, tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik UGD.

"Sonsaengnim!"

"Cepat siapkan ruangan!"

Perawat dan dokter juniornya langsung bergerak cepat, mengambil banker dan membawa tubuh Jimin yang masih setengah sadar masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Yoongi sudah melepas mantelnya yang penuh darah dari kepala Jimin. Mencuci tangannya lalu memakai sarung tangan steril.

"Luka di kepalanya tidak parah tapi kita harus tetap melakukan CT scan. Siapkan ruangannya!"

"Nde, sonsaengnim"

Yoongi kembali fokus membersihkan luka di kepala Jimin yang masih menganga cukup lebar meskipun tidak mengeluarkan darah sebanyak tadi. ia sangat fokus dan hati-hati, sampai tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu kembali terasa bahkan ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya guna melanjutkan jahitannya pada kepala Jimin.

"Sonsaengnim, apa anda baik-baik saja? Jika sonsaengnim sedang tidak sehat, saya bisa menggantikannya"

Yoongi menggeleng, melawan tubuhnya sendiri dan kembali menjahit luka di kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuh Jimin lainnya yang terkena pecahan kaca baliho tadi. tubuh mungil itu sudah sepenuhnya tidak sadarkan diri, matanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka karena rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya namun ada yang aneh pada tubuh itu.

Seperti ada roh lain yang mendorong roh Jimin untuk tetap hidup. Roh asing yang begitu baik hati.

…

"Dia itu benar-benar kejam"

Hoseok menoleh, menatap Sungwoon yang duduk di samping tempat ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Ia menghela nafas, menyilangkan tangan di dada seraya menatap ruangan tempat Jimin sedang di obati dalam diam.

"Kau yang membuat pendosa itu seperti itu"

"Aku melakukannya karena siapa? Lagipula dia punya nama, kenapa kau terus menyebutnya pendosa?" ucap Sungwoon membalas ucapan Hoseok yang seolah melumuri wajahnya dengan ludah yang baru saja ia buang. Hoseok terkekeh, meminum sodanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungwoon.

"Dia pendosa karena dia membunuh orang dalam perang bukan untuk negaranya tapi untuk melampiaskan amarahnya karena sang raja menikahi adik perempuannya. Jika saja dia membunuh untuk negaranya dia tak akan hidup seperti ini"

Sungwoon mendengarkan dalam diam. Sesaat pikirannya melayang dimana saat ia memberi rasa sakit itu pada Yoongi, tatapan pria itu seakan memohon agar tidak mencabut nyawanya atau memperlihatkan panahnya secara utuh pada Jimin.

Alasan Jimin tidak bisa mencabut panah di dada Yoongi saat di ladang adalah Sungwoon. Wanita dengan tubuh mungil itu sengaja tidak memperlihatkan secara utuh panah di dada Yoongi. Sungwoon sengaja memberi kejutan untuk kematian Yoongi, ia yang akan mengatur kematian pria penuh dosa itu.

Dan ia memilih hari ini setelah mendengar penyesalan Jimin karena tidak dapat mencabut panah itu. seharusnya Yoongi mati hari ini karena ia benar-benar memperlihatkan wujud asli dari panah itu. berbalut api dan darah Yoongi sendiri, ketika semuanya keluar Yoongi akan benar-benar merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu kecuali…

Panah itu tercabut.

"Meskipun sedikit gagal tapi paling tidak daya tahan tubuhnya akan melemah. Dia akan sekarat lalu memilih mati dan melanjutkan hukumannya menjadi angin yang mengembara dengan kesepian" ucap Hoseok seraya melirik Sungwoon dengan senyum lebar dan hangat.

"Aku anggap itu pujian dari Dewi Malam sepertimu. Oh, kau kembali menggunakan tubuh wanita ini lagi?"

Hoseok mengangguk. Kemarin ia memang menggunakan tubuh seorang pria bernama Hoseok. Suatu kebetulan yang aneh karena ia juga memilih nama yang sama seperti pria itu. Dan ia cukup nyaman menggunakan tubuh itu sebagai penyamaran untuk lebih dekat dan mengetahui dua orang pendosa itu.

"Nde, aku mengintai dengan caraku sendiri. Bukan seperti dirimu yang menggunakan pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan"

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, bagaimana jika kita minum? Kau bisa mengajak mereka" ucap Sungwoon memberi usul untuk minum, sekedar merayakan bagaimana mereka berhasil menjalankan perintah dengan benar-meskipun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hoseok menghela nafas mendengar kata mereka, malas jika ada mereka di saat seperti ini.

"Mereka pasti tidak mau, bagaimana jika kita minum berdua saja"

"Baik, aku setuju"

…

…

SeokJin masih tertegun dengan lukisan wanita itu. ia berdiri tegak di meja kerjanya, menatapi lukisan itu sekali lagi dan air matanya jatuh lagi. Ia menghapur air matanya, menarik nafas panjang lalu menggulung lukisan itu dan menyimpannya baik-baik sampai Yoongi pulang.

Tapi, siapa wanita tadi? kenapa wanita begitu familiar? Apa ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu sebelumnya? Tapi dimana? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepala SeokJin tapi tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang masuk akal.

Kecuali, ia bertanya langsung pada Yoongi.

"Samchon!"

SeokJin menoleh, menemukan NamJoon kembali masuk tapi bedanya wajahnya kali ini terlihat khawatir, panik, dan tegang. Pria yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama itu menghela nafas panjang lalu menunjuk ponselnya yang menampilkan beranda utama tentang kecelakaan misterius yang terjadi 30 menit lalu.

"Ini ulah Samchon ku. Jangan bilang aku membual atau lebay, tapi memang benar ya. Lihat saja dia belum pulang sejak menjemput Jimin padahal pacar pamanku itu harusnya sudah pulang sejak jam tujuh malam. Tapi sampai sekarang paman dan pacarnya itu belum kembali"

"Lalu apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu padaku?"

NamJoon memutar matanya malas, "Bantu aku membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Samchon"

"Dengan cara?"

"Samchon penyawa ikut aku dulu saja, atau aku akan menyeretmu"

…

Jimin sudah dipindahkan dari ruang gawat darurat ke ruang rawat biasa. Yoongi membawanya ke ruang VIP dan memberinya perawatan pribadi, ia tidak mau ada yang menyentuh Jimin satu helai pun rambutnya. Ia tidak mau jika dokter-dokter di bawahnya itu melakukan kesalahan kecil yang nanti malah akan berdampak buruk pada Jimin.

Tapi untungnya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada istrinya itu. Jimin hanya mengalami luka kecil tapi Yoongi dengan cepat memberinya pertolongan saat sampai di rumah sakit ini, jika terlambat mungkin cidera di kepala Jimin akan berakibat fatal.

Gumiho berusia ratusan tahun itu menatap dadanya sekali lagi, panah di dalamnya sudah berkurang tiga. Ya, jumlah panah di dadanya adalah delapan. Tapi karena ilusi yang diciptakan Sungwoon, Jimin tetap bisa melihat sembilan.

Panah pertamanya hilang saat ia menolong ibu Jimin dulu-Jongin. Panah keduanya hilang saat Jimin menariknya. Panah ketiganya hilang saat ia memberikan panah itu sebagai roh yang membantu Jimin tetap sadar dan hidup. Ia juga dulu melakukan itu pada Jongin dan sekarang ia melakukannya lagi untuk Jimin.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Yoongi tidak segera memberikan panah itu dalam bentuk roh di tubuh Jimin. Bisa dipastikan… Jimin… ia tidak mau membicarakan itu lagi.

"Ahjussi…"

Yoongi menoleh dari aktivitasnya memandang langit malam Seoul. Menghampiri Jimin dan membantu istri Gumihonya itu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang rumah sakit. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum kecil, menyentuh dada Yoongi dengan tangannya yang tidak terinfus.

"Aku benar-benar istrimu"

Yoongi tidak bicara. Ia hanya diam, tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk kepala berbalu perban itu hati-hati. Tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk kepala lalu punggung Jimin dengan lembut dan hati-hati juga. Ia takut melukai batang kayu rapuh ini, ia tidak mau hal sekecil apa pun yang ia lakukan nanti akan berdampak buruk.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu dan membuatmu semakin sehat"

Yoongi mengangguk, melepas pelukan hangatnya. Menatap wajah Jimin yang sedang tersenyum lebar masih dengan memeluk tubuh tegap Yoongi.

"Apa kau masih merasa sakit, ahjussi?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan keadaan orang lain lebih dulu? Kau tidak mau bertanya bagaimana keadaan kepalamu?"

Jimin terdiam, sedikit cemberut karena pertanyaannya seperti enggan dijawab oleh Yoongi. Pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum kecil, mengelus kepala Jimin yang tidak terluka lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah tidak sakit, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau harus mengkhawatirkan kepalamu ini"

"Kenapa dengan kepalaku?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat ekpsresi takut Jimin terlihat sangat lucu. Mata membulat, bibir ikut membulat lucu dan jangan lupakan wajah yang mendongka menatap matanya lurus. Sadar kalau dirinya tipu, Jimin segera memukul lengan kokoh itu dan menghasilkan sebuah ringisan.

"Geotjimal!"

"Kau yang membuatku terpaksa berbohong. Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi orang lain sampai-sampai melupakan kondisimu sendiri"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, menarik selimut hendak tidur namun yang terjadi ia malah terpaku dengan posisi masih duduk. Kepalanya sedikit mendongkat saat Yoongi dengan berani mengecup perban yang membalut lukanya, cukup lama dan kecupan itu terasa menenangkan.

"Tidurlah, selagi aku pergi mengurus adminstrasimu" Jimin mengangguk gugup, segera berbaring lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut tanpa mau menatap kepergian Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak ambil pusing, ia tetap melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat Jimin. Terkejut melihat SeokJin dan NamJoon sudah duduk di ruang tunggu dengan wajah sebal dan kesal. NamJoon yang terlihat paling sebal, tangannya bersedekap di dada, matanya memicing tajam melihat pamannya itu malah mendesah pasrah dan ikut duduk di hadapan SeokJin.

"Samchon tidak ada kata-kata yang mau kau ucapkan? Kau sudah membuat dua pria tampan ini kelimpungan karena ulahmu. Memang kau bertengkar apa dengan Jimin sampai membuat 48 mobil hancur dan harabeojie harus mengganti kerusakan baliho yang baru saja dipasang sepuluh menit itu"

Yoongi menunduk, mengeluarkan sebotol obat kecil dari kantung yang ia bawa keluar tadi. Meminumnya tanpa berniat menatap NamJoon dan SeokJin. Ia tahu ia bersalah, tapi apa bisa dua kunyuk ini tidak mengomel dulu?

"Yak! Kau dengar? Kau membuatku melakukan hal sia-sia malam ini" tambah SeokJin dengan nada tinggi di akhir kalimatnya. Yoongi mendongak setelah minum obat penenang dan obat penahan rasa sakit. Ia menatap NamJoon dan SeokJin bergantian lalu menghela nafas.

"Gomawo, karena sudah mengurus semuanya"

"Nde, sama-sama. Aku benar-benar bahagia membantu, Samchon. Tapi akan lebih bahagia lagi jika kau tidak merusuh lagi, bisa kan?" balas NamJoon sedikit sinis dan kesal. Namun anehnya Yoongi menerima itu, bahkan pria itu sama sekali tidak berniat membalas.

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku, aku sedan tidak menerima ucapan terimakasih" ucap SeokJin menyela gerakan bibir Yoongi yang berniat berterimakasih. Pria itu memandang ke arah lain, malas menatap wajah tua itu yang masih-masih sempatnya bersedih seperti itu.

"Kepalaku sedang penuh dengan batu dan debu yang menempel, jangan mengajakku bertengkar"

"Apa kau baru saja mengganti kata depresi dengan batu dan debu? Aku jauh lebih depresi daripada kau, asal kau tahu"

SeokJin dan NamJoon kompak menoleh penasaran. NamJoon dengan pandangan menelisik, sedangkan SeokJin begitu penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Yoongi dan Jimin sampai-sampai karnivora ini bisa menghancurkan 48 mobil.

"Darimana kau bisa membandingkan? Aku jauh lebih depresi daripada kau" balas SeokJin tidak terima dan semakin memancing rasa emosi dan frustasi Yoongi.

"Yak! Aku ini sangat depresi karena ada benda ini" ucap Yoongi sambil menunjuk letak panah-panahnya tapi ia mendesah kesal. "Lupakan!" teriak Yoongi mengakhiri perdebatan tidak berguna itu. ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jimin dengan pintu sedikit di banting tepat di hidung NamJoon yang hendak ikut masuk.

"Yak! Gumiho Samchon!"

SeokJin mengernyit menghampiri NamJoon yang nampak biasa saja memanggil Yoongi seperti itu di depan SeokJin yang terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Gumiho samchon? Wae? Samchon memang gumiho, kan?"

"Tahu darimana kau?" tanya SeokJin masih penasaran dan ingin tahu lagi(?).

NamJoon membuat pose berpikir, lalu menghela nafas karena tidak bisa lolos dari tatapan kepo SeokJin. "Saat itu di kamar, kau dan Samchon sedang bertengkar. Aku mendengar kalian saling melempar kata-kata pedas dengan julukan masing-masing. Kau vampire dijuluki manusia setengah nyamuk, samchon seorang gumiho dijuluki karnivora. Aku hanya tahu itu"

SeokJin menggeram, jawaban NamJoon tadi benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Anak ini meskipun tahu hidup dengan dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk aneh dan kejam tetap bertingkah tidak sopan. Bahkan manusia ini sudah menipunya secara tidak langsung.

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung kau sudah mengetahui semuanya tapi kau tetap bertingkah tidak sopan. Begitu?"

NamJoon mengangguk tanpa wajah bersalah sama sekali. Awan gelap dan aura dinginnya keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dikontrol. Pria bermarga Kim itu terperenjat dari posisi berdirinya, nyengir lebar sambil memberikan tanda peace.

"Sorry!"

Tapi bukannya mereda, aura dana wan gelap SeokJin makin menggelap dan dingin. Bahkan di mata NamJoon ia bisa melihat petir imajiner di balik punggung tegap SeokJin.

…

…

…

…

…

TUK TUK TUK

Suara high heels yang bertemu dengan lantai rumah sakit yang dingin menjadi suara yang mendominasi di lorong sepi di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Sepatu wanita itu berwarna merah darah, kakinya yang jenjang dibungkus celana bahan berwarna merah senada dengan sepatu, baju, mantel dan sebuah topi model koboi. Wajahnya dipoles make up ala-ala gotic, bibirnya dipoles lipstick merah darah nyaris hitam.

Langkah kakinya terhenti pada satu ruangan rawat dengan tulisan VIP cukup besar di samping knop pintu ruang rawat tersebut. Dengan langkah pasti ia memasuki ruang rawat tersebut, menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan menelisik.

Pandangannya lalu jatuh pada sesosok remaja dengan rambut hitam lurus, tertidur di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah terlelap. Ia mendekat, menatapi wajah itu cukup lama lalu membuka topi koboi yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ketika topi itu terlepas, yang nampak adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus, dan tatapan matanya begitu teduh.

"Seperti yang diharapkan ibumu, kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda manis yang kuat"

Wanita itu mulai bermonolog sendiri. Ia melepas sarung tangannya, menyentuh kepala Jimin dan mengusapnya penuh sayang dan lembut. Wajah pemuda itu semakin terlelap bahkan jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar wanita itu tersenyum, beralih menyentuh kening si pemuda manis-tepatnya luka yang diderita.

"Sudah cukup kau menderita, aku akan memberimu sedikit kebahagian"

…

Yoongi terbangun dari tidur singkatnya di sofa rumah sakit. Ia mendudukan dirinya, menatap jendela ruang rawat Jimin yang sudah terbuka bahkan gorden itu sudah tersibak sehingga cahaya matahari pagi masuk dengan leluasa. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya, terkejut setengah mati melihat Jimin sudah bangun dari ranjang tempat dia di rawat, bahkan pemuda manis itu sudah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Yak! Park Jimin!"

Jimin menoleh, tersenyum melihat Yoongi sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Menghampiri Jimin, memutar-mutar tubuh Jimin lalu tercengang sendiri melihat kepala Jimin sudah tidak berbalut perban lagi.

"Kenapa kau melepas perbannya?" tanya Yoongi kesal. Jimin berdecak, menjauhkan tangan Yoongi lalu menyibak rambutnya memperlihatkan luka yang semalam ia derita sekarang sudah sembuh total bahkan tidak ada bekas sama sekali.

Melihat hal itu Yoongi terperangah, terkejut melihat luka yang masuk kategori parah itu bisa sembuh dalam semalam. "Bagaimana bisa?" akhirnya hanya pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi atas keterkejutan dan ketidak percayaan.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, merapihkan rambutnya sebentar lalu menatap Yoongi, "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi semenjak eomma meninggal jika aku menderita luka atau sakit parah pasti aku akan sembuh setelah tidur. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin eomma yang menyembuhkanku."

Jimin menjawab dengan diakhiri senyum cerah, lalu kembali mengemas barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. "Ahjussi, kita bisa pulang sekarang? Aku harus bersiap-siap mengambil buku karena aku harus mengikuti tes masuk dan beasiswa kuliah"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia menyentuh lengan Jimin, mengarahkan tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya. Menatap istrinya dengan pandangan khawatir yang begitu kentara, juga ada tatapan takut saat Yoongi menatap Jimin.

"Kau yakin sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi memastikan.

"Nde, aku sudah baik bahkan aku merasa tubuhku jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar sudah sehat"

"Memang kau sudah belajar untuk tes masuk dan beasiswa itu? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri"

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat sikap perhatian Yoongi untuknya, dengan hati-hati Jimin mengarahkan telapk tangan besar itu ke kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku benar-benar, sungguh-sungguh, baik-baik saja. Ahjussi tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyimpan semua jawaban itu di folder otakku" ucap Jimin membanggakan kemampuan otaknya yang bisa dibandingkan dengan Youngjae.

Yoongi tertawa, mengusak kepala itu sayang lalu menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Jimin terkejut, tangannya menggantung di udara seperti hendak membalas pelukan Yoongi namun ia tersadar akan satu hal. Terutama bayangan ciuman itu kembali muncul di otak mereka secara bersamaan.

Gumiho berusia ratusan tahun itu lebih dulu melepas pelukannya, matanya bergerak gugup begitu juga dengan Jimin. Pemuda manis itu nampak bingung mau melakukan apa, padahal tadi diotaknya sudah tersusun dengan baik tapi karena pelukan itu semuanya pergi entah kemana.

"Aku… aku akan memasukan ini lalu berjalan keluar"

Yoongi mengangguk, membiarkan Jimin memasukan barang terakhirnya namun dia tidak berjalan keluar tapi malah mematung melihat jam yang melingkat di tangan Yoongi.

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Lima belas menit sudah lewat dari jam delapan"

"JINJJAYO?!"

Yoongi berjalan mundur, memegang telinganya yang berdengung sakit karena teriakan melengking Jimin. Pemuda manis itu gugup, menggaruk kepalanya sambil memakai mantel dan syal yang kemarin ia pakai. Lalu pandangannya berubah garang melihat Yoongi hanya berdiri saja tanpa berniat membantunya.

"Ahjussi tidak mau membantu?"

"Wae?"

"Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dari waktu tes! Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini!"

Yoongi tersenyum, menarik tangan Jimin lalu menunjuk pintu ruang rawat Jimin. "Kau lupa punya suami Gumiho? Setelah keluar dari pintu aku akan membawamu ke lorong dan kita bisa langsung ke tempat tesmu"

Jimin nampak tersipu mendengar ucapan Yoongi mengenai dirinya adalah istri Yoongi dan Yoongi adalah suaminya. Kepalanya menunduk, memandang pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam Yoongi begitu erat.

"Kau mau menjadi suamiku?"

"Kau itu memang istriku, tapi sebelum itu kau harus jadi pacarku"

"Apa aku sekarang pacarmu?"

"Eoh, kau pacarku sekarang"

Jimin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum, ia menurut saja saat Yoongi menariknya keluar dari ruang rawat dan membawanya melewati tikungan lorongan rumah sakit dan mereka langsung sampai di depan ruang tes. Jimin segera masuk ke sana, dengan senyum penyemangat Yoongi.

"Hwaiting!"

 **To Be Continue**

Gimana chapter ini? gaje? Aku mohon maaf jika gaje *deepbow* aku soalnya mentok chapter ini dan aku kayaknya terkena gejala writer block, dan aku nggak mau kena itu lagi. Aku udah berusaha sembuh dari tu penyakit, jadi aku akan menyempatkan nulis apa pun liburan ini, heheheh meskipun gaje…

karena itu baca chapter selanjutnya ya, sebenernya dua chapter ini awalnya jadi satu tapi kepanjangan jadi aku potong jadi dua, gitu hehehe makanya aku double update lagi aku juga udah punya kuota normal makanya aku update jam segini karena itu, aku nggak bangun malem lagi yeay!

dan…

Aku mau curcol sedikit ya, soal ff ku yang cast nya exo itu. udah lama banget aku nggak buka karena aku masih sedikit patah hati karena kabar waktu itu Kai EXO pacaran /karenadiabiasku/. Tapi sekarang pas aku iseng-iseng buka aku pengen ngelanjut salah satu ff itu, loh yang judulnya **The King of Coffee** ada yang pernah baca? *nggakada* *pundung* karena efek ngeliat MV EXO Universe…

Aku pengen ngelanjut nulis itu ff tapi kayaknya aku nggak ngelanjut di sini tapi di WATTPAD karena apa? aku ngeliat responnya waktu itu kurang sih, jadi aku pengen pindahin ke WATTPAD.

Udah itu tadi curcol sedikit dari anak SMA ini. intinya aku Cuma bisa bilang, Wow! Terimakasih yang udah dukung dan baca ff ku ini ya. Aku sayang kalian! maaf kan aku misalnya ada balesan review yang nggak nyampe tapi yakinlah aku selalu baca dan teriak-teriak sendiri ngebayangin ekspresi kalian setiap kali baca ff ku ini.

jangan lupa review aka tinggalkan jejak karena review kalian itu membuatku semangat 45

LOVE YOU! *alaBlackPink*

SARANGHAEYO! *LOVESIGNbarengGuanlin*

Se-

p.s: aku akan update ff comeback ku cast EXO itu pas tahun baru, hehehehe *jadi siap-siap ya*

p.s.s: itu kalo nggak ada halangan yah, tapi aku pasti akan update.

p.s.s.s: ff exo yang aku bold itu tunggu ya, aku akan revisi ulang dan update secepat mungkin di akun wattpad ku.

p.s.s.s.s: apa ada yang mau berteman sama aku? Anak SMA yang punya otak gesrek? *kedipimut* bisa LINE atau DM di IG, kalau mau di follback tolong DM dulu ya.

*kali ini bener-bener*

See you~~~ *HEARTSIGN*


	16. Chapter 14

**(WANNA ONE-Beautiful, BTS-Spring Day, Kwill-That Person, Kwill-Growing)**

* * *

Jimin menyelesaikan ujian saringan masuk dan beasiswa itu cukup cepat. Ia keluar dari ruang tes dengan senyum sambil menggenggam hasil tesnya. Ia memilih berjalan-jalan sebentar mengamati lingkungan kampus yang akan ia tempat empat tahun ke depan nantinya. Tersenyum lebar melewati salah satu ruangan dengan tulisan _Dance Club_. Sudah lama Jimin ingin bergabung dalam club seperti itu tapi…

Semua itu terhalang karena genk trouble maker menghalanginya. Ia menarik, menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu kembali berjalan keluar lingkungan kampus.

"Park Jimin!"

Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat Jungkook ada di depannya, bersama Jieun, Bambam, Jinyoung, dan Baekhyun. Pria yang satu sekolah dengannya itu melangkah maju, matanya mengernyit melihat benda yang digenggam Jungkook. Bukan sebuah bom atau senjata tajam, ia tidak akan heran jika Jungkook membawa itu tapi… ini aneh sekali.

Jungkook membawa bunga. Ya, bunga. Jimin tidak salah lihat, Jungkook membawa seikat bunga lily berwarna putih. Bukan hanya itu permasalahannya, tapi bagaimana Jungkook tahu kalau Jimin menyukai bunga ini.

"Untukmu"

"Kenapa kau memberikanku bunga ini?" tanya Jimin heran, belum berniat menyentuh atau menerima bunga itu. Jungkook menghela nafas, menarik tangan Jimin paksa lalu menyerahkan bunga itu agar tugasnya ini selesai.

"V hyung yang memintaku melakukan ini, pria tua itu bilang aku harus memperbaiki hubunganku dan teman-temanku padamu. Dia bilang karena kita semua akan lulus dan berpisah, sudah seharusnya meminta maaf"

Jimin tahu Jungkook tidak berbohong, sepertinya ini memang benar dari V dan perintah V. hell, tidak mungkin sekumpulan murid yang suka membully nya dengan suka rela memberikan hadiah berupa bunga untuknya. Semua itu pasti ada yang memerintahkannya, tidak mungkin karena inisiatif sendiri kecuali jika dunia mau kiamat.

"Dimana Seulgi dan Irene?" tanya Jimin setelah menyadari satu hal bahwa anggota mereka kekurangan orang. Jungkook menghela nafas, melirik ke arah belakang sekali lagi sebelum menatap Jimin yang menanti jawaban darinya.

"Mereka pindah keluar negeri, menghindari gossip yang aneh-aneh. Jadi, kami hanya tinggal berlima"

Jimin mengangguk paham. Itu pasti, tidak mungkin Seulgi dan Irene tahan dengan segala macam pemberitaan miring tentang orangtua mereka, terutama sikap mereka selama ini di mata publik sangat buruk. Wajar jika mereka pindah keluar negeri. Jimin kembali tersenyum, menunjukkan bunganya sekali lagi.

"Gomawo, aku suka bunganya"

"Jangan berterimakasih karena aku tidak menerima ucapan terimakasih"

"Aku harus mengatakannya karena aku akan cegukan jika menahan rasa terimakasihku" balas Jimin dengan senyum kecil, menatapi bunga itu ngina empat teman Jungkook yang nampak bosan melihat interaksinya bersama Jimin. Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil sebelum pergi dari hadapan Jungkook.

Jimin pergi begitu saja melewati genk trouble maker, seperti hembusan angin. Jungkook terpaku, ia merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan tidak ingin dilupakan. Ia menoleh ke belakang menemukan Jimin sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan area kampus tempatnya tes tadi. meninggalkan Jungkook dalam kebingungan untuk kesekian kalinya, bahkan pria bermarga Jeon itu memegang dadanya sendiri yang sedikit berdenyut sakit.

Apa maksud semua ini?

…

…

…

Yoongi bersedekap, menatap NamJoon dengan pandangan tajam penuh tuntutan saat keponakannya itu memberikan gulungan lukisan yang ia titipkan pada Kakek Kim beberapa hari lalu untuk di jaga atau di bakar saja. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati dengan keponakannya ini.

"Saat aku ingin memberikannya pada Samchon, Samchon penyewa memaksa untuk diperlihatkan isi di dalamnya lalu dia menangis"

"Kau tidak menghalanginya?"

"Sudah. Tapi dia memaksa, terpaksa aku setuju dan memperlihatkannya. Lalu dia menangis melihat lukisan wanita itu. aku tidak tahu kenapa"

Yoongi mengernyit, mencengkram lukisan adiknya cukup kuat sebelum menyimpannya kembali ke dalam lemari baik-baik. Namun ia kembali mengambil lukisan itu dan berjalan ke kamar SeokJin yang tidak di kunci.

SeokJin menoleh dengan malas-malasan, ia berdiri saat Yoongi mengangkat gulungan lukisan yang ia tangisi semalam. Ia menghela nafas, menatap NamJoon yang yang hanya mampu berdiri di belakang Yoongi seperti meminta bantuan.

"Kau melihat lukisan ini tanpa seizinku, bahkan kau tidak mengindahkan halangan dari NamJoon. Aku juga mendengar kau menangis tersedu-sedu"

SeokJin berdecak, lima detik kemudian dia menghela nafas berat seraya melirik gulungan lukisan itu sekali lagi sebelum menatap Yoongi yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis" ucap SeokJin dengan nada lesu. "Aku bahkan memikirkannya semalam penuh tapi aku tidak mendapat jawaban yang pasti dan masuk akal" lanjut SeokJin dengan wajah bertambah lesu dan bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Yoongi, ia terlihat tertarik dan ingin mendengar lebih jauh tentang apa yang dipikirkan SeokJin saat melihat lukisan adiknya itu.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya SeokJin.

"Anni, dia adikku yang sudah lama meninggal"

"Samchon mempunyai adik secantik itu?"

Kali ini NamJoon yang ikut-ikutan heboh, bahkan ia keluar dari persembunyiannya, berdiri di antara Yoongi dan SeokJin yang saling berhadapan melempar tatapan andalan mereka masing-masing. Yoongi dengan tatapan sipit, tajam penuh tanya ke arah SeokJin. Sementara vampire tampan itu terlihat penasaran dan terkejut.

"Aku seperti melihatnya"

"Tidak mungkin, adikku bukan seorang pendosa. Dia mati karena di bunuh, tidak mungkin kau mengambil darah dan nyawanya"

"Aku memang tidak terlalu yakin, tapi bisa saja dia berenkanasi menjadi orang jahat lalu aku datang mengambil darah dan nyawanya"

"Dia sudah berenkanasi?" tanya Yoongi kali ini maju selangkah, berharap bahwa SeokJin akan berkata ya. Karena jujur ia sangat merindukan adiknya ini, tidak peduli bagaimana sikapnya sekarang dan bagaimana rupanya Yoongi benar-benar ingin bertemu dan mengatakan segalanya yang tidak sempat ia katakana dulu.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin, aku hanya merasa saja"

Yoongi diam, ia sedikit mengangguk kecil bahwa ia paham akan semua ucapan SeokJin. Ia lalu menghela nafas, keluar dari kamar vampire itu diikuti NamJoon di belakangnya. Berbagai pertanyaan tentang SeokJin sekarang mulai bermunculan di kepala Yoongi. Terutama kenapa SeokJin terlihat begitu sedih dan memikirkan masalah kecil ini.

Bisa saja dia hanya ikut terhanyut dalam tatapan mata adiknya di lukisan ini, itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi mengingat kembali bahwa SeokJin bukan orang yang begitu sentimental kecil kemungkinan membuat SeokJin menangis hanya karena sebuah lukisan.

Pertanyaan besarnya sekarang adalah…

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kehidupan masa lalu SeokJin dulu?

Apa mereka saling berhubungan?

…

…

…

"Hubungan?"

Sungwoon menoleh sambil mengangguk, meyakinkan pendengaran Hoseok. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah taman bermain, menatapi anak-anak kecil yang asik bermain tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran dua wanita cantik berpakaian aneh di tempat mereka bermain.

Hoseok mengambil nafas mendengar pertanyaan Sungwoon tentang apa itu sebuah hubungan menurut dewa kegelapan.

"Aku tidak tahu hubungan itu apa karena aku sama sekali belum pernah memiliki atau merasakan hubungan itu. selama ini aku hidup di bawah, mengawasi malam sendirian. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa itu hubungan" jawaban Hoseok membuat Sungwoon sedikit kecewa.

Penjaga kaum supranatural pendosa itu menghela nafas, ternyata percuma bertanya pada Hoseok. Dia memang seorang dewa tapi dia berasal dari dunia bawah yang gelap dan penuh dengan… itu tidak perlu dijelaskan.

"Tapi aku pernah melihat sebuah hubungan yang rumit"

Sungwoon kembali menoleh, menatap Hoseok penuh tanya dan rasa penasaran tinggi. Hoseok tersenyum kecil, menyilangkan kakinya lalu meneguk soda dingin di tangannya sampai habis.

"Sudah lama sekali itu terjadi. Sebuah kisah cinta yang manis di awal dan berakhir sangat tragis. Si perempuan mati, si laki-laki mati dan pihak ketiga juga mati"

"Kisah cinta segitiga? Kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Eoh, aku melihatnya sekarang pun aku sedang menyaksikannya"

Sungwoon menoleh, ke arah pandangan Hoseok ke sebuah jalan menuju sekolah Jimin. Ia tahu yang dibicarakan wanita sexy ini bukan kisah cinta pendosa itu tapi kisah cinta yang terulang kembali. "Kisah cinta mereka terulang kembali?" tanya Sungwoon memastikan ucapan ambigu Hoseok yang sangat sulit di pahami.

"Bukan, kisah cinta rumit itu sekarang dialami si pendosa Gumiho itu. Dia benar-benar kejam, aku tidak menyangka dia akan memberi hukuman tambahan pada Yoongi"

"Aku tidak tahu kisah cinta itu, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" ucap Sungwoon berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan dan tertarik lagi. Perkataan para dewa itu memang membingungkan dan sulit dipahami oleh orang seperti dirinya yang bukan bagian dari para dewa tersebut.

"Aku ingin melihat kisah cinta ini akan berakhir bahagia atau… tragis"

…

…

…

Jimin pulang ke rumahnya dengan senyum. Rumahnya, mansion besar milik Yoongi tentu saja. Semenjak ia berhasil mencabut satu panah di dada Yoongi, ia sudah mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah milik Yoongi dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh pergi, ia tidak akan pergi dan dia tidak akan mengjinkan Yoongi pergi darinya.

Ia semakin tersenyum melihat Yoongi ada di teras rumah, berdiri tegak sambil menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung. Dengan sedikit berlari dan melompat-lompat ia menghampiri Yoongi lalu tanpa aba-aba menunjukkan hasil ujian masuknya.

"Aku diterima! Aku diterima sebagai mahasiswa di sana jurusan Sastra Korea, aku juga mendapat keringanan biaya 50%. Ahjussi tidak akan membayar mahal kuliahku nanti"

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, chukae!"

Jimin mengangguk, menerima ucapan selamat dari Yoongi. Senyumnya semakin melebar melihat benda yang disembunyikan Yoongi ternyata sebuah bunga. Bukan lily tapi sebuah bunga berwarna ungu, ia tidak tahu jenis bunganya apa tapi bunga itu terlihat cantik dan wangi sekali.

"Gomawo"

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, kau pantas menerimanya" ucap Yoongi mengambil langkah semakin dekat dengan Jimin. Mengusak kepala itu penuh sayang, memunculkan rona merah muda tipis di kedua pipi tembam itu. Menambah kesan manis dan cantik di wajah istrinya-coret-pacarnya ini.

"Aku mendapat dua bunga hari ini" ucap Jimin seraya menyentuh salah satu kelopak dari bunga berwarna ungu itu. Tersenyum kecil melihat wajah masam Yoongi karena dia bukan orang pertama yang memberikan bunga pada dirinya.

"Ahjussi cemburu?"

"Anni"

Jimin semakin tertawa melihatnya, ia melirik tasnya yang sedikit mengembung karena terisi bunga lily pemberian Jungkook tadi. ia sengaja menyembunyikannya karena pasti Yoongi akan memberikan rentetan pertanyaan tentang bunga cantik itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari V sonsaengnim, tapi Jungkook yang memberikannya"

"Ah! Si berandal itu, kau sekarang dekat dengannya padahal kau sudah memiliki pacar apalagi pacarmu itu Gumiho"

Jimin tertawa, memeluk bunga pemberian Yoongi lalu beralih memeluk tubuh tegap ahjussi dengan sangat erat. Yoongi tertegun, menatap Jimin yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menolak tapi ia juga tidak membalas pelukan yang diberikan Jimin.

"Ahjussi tenang saja, aku lebih menyukai pemberian ahjussi"

Yoongi tersenyum, namun ia menghilangkan senyumnya ketika Jimin mengendurkan pelukannya sehingga mereka kembali berhadapan. Melihat itu Jimin kembali merengut dan memeluk Yoongi sekali lagi bahkan kali ini lebih erat.

"Kau lebih menyukaiku?" tanya Yoongi kali ini tangannya tergantung di udara berniat membalas pelukan Jimin. Pemuda manis nan mungil itu mengangguk semangat, sebagai jawaban ya. Tanpa banyak bicara Yoongi menarik Jimin masuk ke dalam rumah tapi bukan rumah yang mereka tuju tapi sebuah pantai yang cantik.

Jimin semakin tersenyum, melepas genggaman tangan Yoongi. Berlari menghampiri bibir pantai seraya melemparkan sepatunya entah kemana. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, memungut sepatu Jimin lalu melepas sepatu miliknya dan terakhir menaruhnya di sebuah batu cukup besar tepat di samping tas sekolah Jimin.

"Ahjussi, kita ini dimana? Kenapa ahjussi selalu memberikan kejutan seperti ini? Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai sebuah kejutan"

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jimin, ia terlalu malas menjawab karena ia lebih suka menatap wajah manis itu ketimbang membalas atau menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Ia memperhatikan dalam diam tingkah Jimin yang sangat lucu.

Dimulai dari Jimin yang berjongkok di bibir pantai, menikmati bagaimana gelombang air laut menyapa kedua kaki putihnya yang telanjang, menikmati tekstur basah pantai yang membuatnya merasa tenang dan melupakan seluruh masalahnya sesaat. Tidak puas, ia berlari lebih dekat ke pantai hingga sebatas lututnya namun sebuah pelukan menghentikan langkah pemuda mungil itu.

"Jangan terlalu jauh, aku akan sulit mencarimu nanti"

"Ahjussi tidak takut air?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Jimin mengangguk, melepaskan cengkraman Yoongi lalu mengajak pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu kembali ke pantai. Duduk di batu tempat mereka menaruh barang-barang mereka. Hanya duduk diam dengan kepala Jimin bersandar sepenuhnya pada bahu lebar Yoongi. Menutup matanya lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba seraya memakai sepatunya kembali. Jimin mengernyit, menjauhkan tubuhnya menatap ahjussinya itu dengan bingung.

"Memang kenapa?" bukannya menjawab Jimin malah balik bertanya, Yoongi tersenyum kecil, berjongkok di hadapan Jimin lalu memakaikannya sepatu. Jimin terkejut, ia seperti enggan menerima perlakuan Yoongi yang satu ini tapi ia akhirnya pasrah saja.

"Ahjussi, seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan seperti itu" ucap Jimin setelah Yoongi selesai memakaikannya sepatu, "Aku masih bisa pakai sepatu sendiri" elak Jimin lagi seraya berjalan beriringan menjauhi bibir pantai. Mengikuti langkah Yoongi yang entah membawanya kemana.

"Tapi kau senang, kan?"

"Anni."

HIK!

"Eoh, aku senang dan kau puas mendengarnya?"

Yoongi tertawa puas, menggenggam tangan Jimin dan menariknya masuk ke salah satu baru karang besar yang membawa mereka ke tempat waktu itu. tempat dimana Jimin menghabiskan malam bersama Yoongi. Sekarang tempat itu terlihat jelas keindahannya, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri ada sebuah danau besar yang airnya berwarna bening. Suasana di sini jauh lebih tenang ketimbang malam itu.

Tidak jauh dari danau itu terdapat sebuah meja dengan dua kursi berhadapan. Di meja itu juga sudah terisi penuh berbagai makanan yang terlihat lezat. Jimin tersenyum saat Yoongi menarik kursi untuk dirinya duduk.

"Gomawo"

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, ini hadiah dariku"

Mendengar kata hadiah tiba-tiba ingatannya berputar pada malam itu. Malam dimana Yoongi memberikannya berbagai hadiah cantik dan mahal, sebelum dirinya di bawa ke ladang ilalang dan mencabut panah itu-tapi tidak berhasil. ia merasa janggal dengan seluruh hadiah itu, ia merasa jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari diberikannya hadiah-hadiah itu.

"Ahjussi, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jimin disela-sela acara makan mereka. Yoongi mengangguk, meletakan garpu dan pisaunya. Menaruh perhatiannya pada Jimin.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Soal hari itu, hari dimana aku seharusnya mencabut panahmu" Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencari kalimat yang pas untuk bertanya secara sopan dan tidak menyinggung Yoongi. "Saat itu, kau memberikan sertifikat rumahmu pada Tuan Vampire, ahjussi juga memberikanku tas, uang dan hadiah lain yang sangat aku inginkan. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua itu."

Yoongi sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Jimin itu termasuk orang yang pintar dan cukup peka dengan situasi sekitar, tidak mungkin anak sepintar itu tidak menaruh curiga pada apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Ia hanya diam, menatap Jimin yang memang sudah menyelesaikan makannya sejak tadi.

"Aku merasa jika semua itu hadiah perpisahan dari ahjussi, karena semua keinginan kami terwujud. Aku merasa kau akan pergi jauh, aku bisa merasakannya ahjussi"

"Aku memang akan pergi"

Jimin membulatkan matanya, menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. Wajah tampan itu terlihat serius, menatap dirinya yang terdiam tidak percaya. Bisa dilihat Gumiho berusia ratusan tahun itu menghela nafas, membersihkan mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya yang terpotong.

"Kau masih ingat saat itu aku mengatakan aku akan pergi, kan? Sekarang aku harus benar-benar pergi."

"Ahjussi sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi dariku, ahjussi harus menepati itu."

Suara Jimin mulai terdengar serak, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis mendengar Yoongi akan tetap pergi. Pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di sini tanpa seseorang yang ia percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan kepergianku, bukan aku yang menentukan kepergianku"

"Ahjussi mau kemana? Apa tujuan ahjussi pergi dari sini?"

"Menemui seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana tempat itu"

Mata Jimin sudah sepenuhnya memerah, ia menunduk lalu memalingkan wajahnya mencegah Yoongi melihat air matanya. Namun percuma, Yoongi sudah melihatnya. Pria tampan itu menahan dirinya sendiri sekuat tenaga, ia tidak boleh lepas control karena melihat air mata Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa mencegahmu jika kau memang ingin pergi. Ini keputusanmu, kan?" ucap Jimin sedikit bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Yoongi tidak menjawab, menggeleng atau mengangguk, ia hanya diam memandangi Jimin dalam diam.

"Apa kita bisa pulang? Aku ada janji dengan Youngjae untuk bertemu di café dekat perpustakaan"

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Anni" tolak Jimin kali ini ia menengadah memandang langsung kedua mata tajam Yoongi. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas kedua matanya yang berair dan memerah. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri, ahjussi cukup membawaku pergi dari sini saja" lanjut Jimin, ia berdiri lebih dulu meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terduduk dengan wajah datar.

Namun dibalik wajah datarnya, ia menangis dan sedih mengingat kepergiannya yang sesungguhnya memang benar akan terjadi. Ia akan benar-benar pergi, nantinya.

…

…

…

Pemuda manis dengan surai blonde itu menarik nafas panjang, tubuhnya ia bawa bersandar sepenuhnya pada sisi jembatan penyebrangan orang. Matanya menatap lurus ke langit kota malam Seoul tanpa berniat menoleh ke kanan atau ke kirinya, kenapa? Karena itu sama saja membuat suhu di badannya panas, iri melihat pasangan-pasangan itu.

Setelah cukup mendongak ia kembali menatap ke depan, matanya membola melihat seorang pria menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. Pria itu berdiri cukup jauh dari posisi Taehyung-pemuda manis tadi- berdiri. Pria itu adalah Kim Jin atau SeokJin.

Ia segera merogoh tasnya, menatap ponselnya yang dalam mode silent menampilkan 15 kali missed call dari Kim Jin. Ia menggerutu, berlari kecil menghampiri SeokJin dengan wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengcek ponselku karena kau tidak pernah menghubungiku"

SeokJin menghela nafas, namun ia tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah manis itu sedikit merona memandangi ponselnya sendiri. Sepertinya Taehyung bahagia melihat kemajuan yang ditunjukan SeokJin untuk hubungan mereka ke depan.

…

Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja bersama SeokJin di pinggiran kota Seoul yang sudah mulai sepi dengan toko-toko yang sudah mulai tutup. Tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali, Taehyung masih sibuk tersenyum memandangi SeokJin yang sejak tadi juga tersenyum.

"Aku terkejut kau menghubungiku lebih dulu, Jin-ssi"

"Jinjja? Aku menghubungimu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak punya agama"

Taehyung mengernyit, namun ia tertawa kecil kemudian, "Kau itu pria yang imut" ucap Taehyung spontan. SeokJin semakin tersenyum, entah kenapa ia lebih senang mendengar kata-kata imut dari Taehyung ketimbang tampan.

"Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu?" tanya Taehyung masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan SeokJin bahwa pria tampan itu jauh-jauh datang ke sini, menelfonnya lebih dari sepuluh kali hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu karena aku merindukanmu"

Mata Taehyung membulat begitu juga dengan SeokJin yang terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Lalu mereka tersenyum, tertawa kecil bersamaan. Taehyung menarik nafas, memandangi wajah SeokJin dalam diam.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Anni, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah tampan dan imutmu"

"Apa aku memang seimut itu?"

Taehyung semakin tertawa, menatap SeokJin sambil mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya. SeokJin mengangguk paham lalu tersenyum makin lebar dan Taehyung makin tertawa.

"Apa kau tidak pernah di puji seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung yang langsung dijawab gelengan oleh SeokJin. Tentu saja tidak pernah, dia kan vampire, tidak pernah berhubungan dengan manusia kecuali jika menyangkut pekerjaan. Ia juga tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan sesame vampire karena menurutnya itu buang-buang waktu dan percuma.

"Tidak pernah, baru pertama kali ada orang yang memujiku sepertiku"

"Jinjjayo? Itu bagus, karena akan lebih baik kau seperti itu. apa adanya karena aku menyukaimu apa adanya"

SeokJin mengangguk paham, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan tapi kali ini Taehyung berjalan sedikit lebih cepat lalu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan SeokJin yang terlihat bingung.

"Dalam memulai suatu hubungan, kita diperlukan untuk saling jujur satu sama lain. Karena itu aku akan memberitahu satu rahasia besarku tentang namaku" ucap Taehyung seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel berwarna merah yang ia kenakan. Tersenyum kecil penuh kesenduan dan kesedihan.

"Aku sebenarnya memiliki tiga nama"

Taehyung memulai ceritanya sambil menunjukan angka tiga dengan jarinya, "V, Kim Taehyung dan Min Chohee"

SeokJin termenung, tidak mengerti dan cukup tertarik mendengar nama terakhir yang diucapkan Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu menarik nafas, menurunkan jarinya lalu memandang lurus di kedua mata SeokJin.

"Orangtuaku sangat miskin, bahkan untuk makan tiga kali sehari saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Tapi aku bahagia dengan semua itu, namun ada satu hal yang tidak aku sukai yaitu nama lahirku yaitu Min Chohee. Karena setelah aku lahir dan diberi nama itu, ada banyak kesialan menimpa keluargaku. Mulai dari ladang mereka terbakar habis, ibuku sakit-sakitan, ayahku juga sama dan sampai pada akhirnya mereka meninggal"

"Rasa benciku terhadap namaku semakin besar, aku tidak ingin lagi orang-orang memanggilku Chohee. Aku seperti merasa ada banyak kesedihan, penyesalan, dan cinta yang tidak tersampaikan lewat nama itu"

…

Setelah mengantar Jimin, Yoongi pergi ke sebuah kuil yang cukup jauh dari kota Seoul. Tempat itu begitu jauh dan asri, hanya terdapat satu kuil dengan berbagai nama tertempel di depan patung Budha. Yoongi duduk bersujud di depan patung Budha sambil menulis dua nama di sebuah kertas untuk ia terbangkan malam ini.

Nama pertama yang ia tulis adalah…

 **Min Chohee**

…

"Setelah orangtuaku meninggal aku di tempatkan di sebuah panti asuhan yang begitu kejam. Aku disiksa, di pekerjakan paksa di ladang dan dijadikan pembantu. Tidak cukup aku juga menderita pembullyan di sekolah karena namaku yang seperti wanita dan aku miskin serta yatim piatu. Bertahun-tahun aku menerima semua itu sampai sebuah keluarga kaya mengadopsiku dan memberiku nama baru Kim Taehyung, tapi itu bukan akhir bahagiaku"

SeokJin bisa melihat ada kesedihan di mata Taehyung sejak pertama kali Taehyung bercerita tentang hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Mata indah itu berkaca-kaca, seperti ingin menangis histeris mengenang hidupnya yang penuh sengsara.

"Mereka menjadikan ku pembantu pribadi mereka, bahkan aku hampir mendapat pelecehan seksual. Tapi aku berhasil kabur ke Seoul tanpa uang sama sekali, hanya modal dengkul dan usiaku saat itu lima belas tahun. Setelah setahun lamanya aku terluntang lantung aku ditemukan oleh Kakek Jeon dan aku dirawat olehnya."

"Aku tetap menggunakan nama Kim Taehyung karena nama itu yang terdaftar di akta, kartu keluarga dan KTP. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak mau menggunakan dua namaku sebelumnya karena itu aku mencari nama sesuai keinginanku hingga akhirnya aku memilih V. Dari situ aku menutup seluruh akses orang-orang mengetahui namaku dan mereka harus mengenalku dengan nama V"

Taehyung menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan diakhiri membuat tanda peace seperti huruf V untuk menyimbolkan namanya yang unik yang hanya terdiri dari satu huruf.

…

Setelah selesai menulis Min Chohee, ia kembali menulis sebuah nama yang tidak ia tahu asal usulnya. Ia hanya mengetahui nama itu dari catatan masa lalu adiknya. Ia tidak pernah melihat rupa si pemilik nama, tapi pada saat itu ia melihatnya. Rupa si pemilik nama, meskipun tidak terlihat jelas tapi rupa itu adalah sumber dari segala kesedihan dan tetesan darah yang dikeluarkan Chohee.

 **Wang Jung**

…

"Kau tahu, Kim Jin-ssi. Aku merasa lebih ceria, bahagia dengan nama V ini" ucap Taehyung dengan mata yang tidak berkaca-kaca lagi, mata itu sudah kembali indah meskipun masih sedikit merah tapi semua itu tertutupi dengan senyum ceria Taehyung.

"Kim Jin-ssi"

"Nde?"

Taehyung maju selangkah, memajukan tubuhnya menatap mata SeokJin lalu penampilan pria tinggi ini sekali lagi. Menelisik kepribadiannya tapi Taehyung tidak pernah berhasil, ia akan selalu gagal dan berakhir mengerang kesal.

"Beritahu nama aslimu, meskipun kau mengucapkannya dengan penuh keyakinan aku tahu kau tidak memberi tahu nama aslimu. Jadi, siapa nama aslimu, Kim Jin-ssi"

SeokJin terkejut, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja kaku seperti kayu mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Bibirnya terasa kelu tidak bisa digerakan untuk membantu mulutnya bicara, ia masih tidak tahu resiko apa yang terjadi jika manusia mengetahui namanya. Selama ini ia sudah cukup banyak melanggar aturan, ia tidak mau melanggar aturan paling atas mengenai nama.

Ia tidak boleh melanggar aturan, tapi tatapan Taehyung yang sedikit memohon membuatnya bimbang dan dilema.

Tetap pada aturan atau membelok pada aturan?

…

Nama terakhir. Sebuah nama yang mampu membuat emosinya meledak sampai ke ubun-ubun, matanya memerah menahan tangis dan amarahnya setiap kali mengingat nama itu. nama yang sudah membuat adiknya mengeluarkan air mata, darah dan nyawa. Karena si pemilik nama itu sudah membuat keputusan yang membuat adiknya kehilangan nyawa.

Sebuah keputusan yang membuat dirinya juga ikut terkena hukuman. Tangannya bergetar menggerakan kuas tebal itu di atas kertas, emosi sudah mulai melingkupi tubuhnya. Tapi ia harus tetap melakukan ini.

 **Wang**

 **Seok**

 **Wang Seok.**

…

SeokJin tersentak, merunduk menahan sakit di kepalanya. Tangannya meremas rambutnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya. Bahkan bukan hanya kepala, dada, tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit luar biasa tanpa sebab.

"Kim Jin-ssi, kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang sakit hari ini? apa kau salah makan?"

Taehyung mulai panik, ia melangkah semakin maju hendak mengcek kondisi SeokJin tapi pria itu dengan kasar menepis tangan Taehyung. Matanya menyalang berwarna merah darah, Taehyung terkejut matanya membola melihat warna mata SeokJin tiba-tiba saja berubah seperti itu.

"V-ssi, turuti ucapanku setelah kau memandangku"

Tubuh Taehyung mendadak lemas, matanya kosong saat beradu pandang dengan mata SeokJin yang semerah darah. Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan mundur, memberi jarak cukup jauh dari SeokJin masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Berbalik dan pulanglah, kau tidak pernah menemuiku dan aku minta maaf karena melakukan ini"

Taehyung menurut. Dia berbalik, meninggalkan SeokJin yang sudah jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh meringkuk menahan sakit.

…

…

…

Setelah melepas lampion itu, Yoongi memilih berdiam diri di salah satu sudut perpusatakaan yang sering Jimin datangi untuk belajar. Bahkan ia berdiri di tempat Jimin selalu membaca, pandangannya lurus ke luar jendela perpustakaan, ia tahu jika Jimin mencarinya entah apa yang mau dibicarakan Jimin tapi ia akan diam memandangi bagaimana Jimin mencarinya begitu kelimpungan.

Ia menyukainya, ia menyukai segala perhatian kecil dan kekhawatiran berlebihan Jimin padanya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang melihat orang yang ia bicarakan melewati kaca jendela perpustakaan tempat Yoongi melihatnya.

Jimin tidak menyadarinya tapi Yoongi akan selalu menyadari kehadiran Jimin. Karena Jimin adalah belahan jiwanya, bukan lagi istrinya.

Tapi belahan jiwanya.

Cinta pertamanya.

Hidupnya.

Juga malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

Ia sadar akan hal itu, ia sadar Jimin seperti pisau. Di satu sisi dia bisa membantu pekerjaan Yoongi tapi di sisi lain dia bisa melukai Yoongi. Begitu juga dirinya di hidup Jimin, ia bisa membantu pekerjaan Jimin tapi juga bisa menghancurkan hidup Jimin.

"Kau sudah sadar jika kau seperti itu?"

Yoongi terkejut, tiba-tiba saja kaca jendela itu tertutup salah satu rak buku di perpustakaan. Menghalangi pandangan Yoongi untuk melihat Jimin. Tidak sampai di situ, seluruh rak-rak itu bergerak sendiri menghimpit tubuhnya dalam kegelapan dan sebuah cahaya muncul dari sisi sebelah kanannnya.

"Kau masih mengingatku, kan?"

Salah satu rak itu terangkat, menampilkan sosok wanita berpakaian merah menyala yang sama saat di rumah sakit. Yoongi memandang wanita itu bosan.

"Kau memakai tubuh manusia yang cantik" ucap Yoongi berbasa-basi.

"Kau benar, aku memakai tubuh seorang wanita bernama Kim Taemin. Tapi aku ke sini bukan untuk mendengar pujianmu"

Aura cantik dari wanita tadi-Kim Taemin tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan aura menyeramkan dan mencekam. Matanya menyipit tajam, tiba-tiba saja ia memunculkan panah di dada Yoongi dengan sangat jelas. Lalu memandang wajah Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak takut saat berbicara dengan soerang dewi kelahiran seperti Taemin.

"Aku ke sini untuk bicara sesuatu yang penting denganmu, karena penjaga kaum pendosa itu tidak becus menyampaikan pesanku"

…

SeokJin sudah kembali normal, ia kembali ke rumah dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja ingin bicara dengannya. Anak SMA tingkat akhir itu nampak tersenyum kecil memandangi SeokJin.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang dirimu yang masuk daftar black?" tanya SeokJin menebak pertanyaan Jimin, tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Jimin. Ia ingin membaca pikiran Jimin tapi tidak pernah berhasil. entah pagar apa yang membatasi SeokJin untuk membaca pikiran Jimin.

"Anni, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang ahjussi"

SeokJin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya penuh harap dan memohon. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Jimin begitu sangat memikirkan tentang Yoongi selama, memikirkan segala sikap aneh yang Yoongi miliki.

"Tentang panah yang ada di dada Ahjussi, saat aku berhasil mencabut satu panahnya. Panah itu berkurang menjadi tujuh bukan delapan, aku juga melihat hal aneh lainnya. Panah-panah itu nampak mengalirkan darah dan api biru yang menyeramkan. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku bisa melihatnya seperti itu?"

SeokJin terkejut, tentu saja ia tahu semuanya karena Ha Sungwoon pernah menceritakan tentang kisah Gumiho yang begitu melegenda dan terkenal itu. dia sengaja memberikan pelindung untuk panah itu dan membuat ilusi bahwa panah itu sembilan tapi buktinya. Panah itu berjumlah delapan karena Yoongi pernah memberikan panahnya dalam bentuk kehidupan pada seorang wanita korban kecelakaan yang sedang hamil.

Dan wanita itu adalah Kim Jongin ibu kandung Park Jimin. Sungwoon juga menambahkan meskipun hanya ilusi yang bisa melihat ilusi itu tetap harus seorang istri Gumiho.

"Dia juga selalu bilang pergi, pergi, dan pergi. Kemana sebenarnya ahjussi akan pergi?"

SeokJin menghela nafas, ia tidak mau memberitahu Jimin tapi pemuda manis ini harus segera tahu secepat mungkin. Karena ia tidak mau Yoongi mati, jauh di dalam dirinya ia menganggap Yoongi sahabat dan teman, ia tidak mau kehilangan sahabat seperti Yoongi.

"Dia akan pergi selamanya menemui Sang Maha Kuasa"

…

"Pergi, temui Jimin dan cabut seluruh panah yang tersisa di dadamu. Aku ingin kau pergi menjadi angin sesegera mungkin"

Nada bicara Taemin penuh desisan tajam. Matanya menajam, memunculkan panah itu semakin jelas agar Yoongi sadar bahwa hidupnya itu sebentar lagi akan mati cepat atau lambat karena panah-panah itu sudah mulai memudar.

"Kau harusnya sadar meskipun baru satu panah tercabut, hidupmu tetap dalam bahaya"

"Kenapa aku merasa tidak bicara dengan dewa? Kau tiba-tiba muncul dan menyuruhku mati"

Mata Yoongi sudah memerah, menahan amarah mendengar perintah mutlak Taemin untuk dirinya agar segera mati dan pergi. Ia tidak mau, ia tidak mau mati dan pergi menjadi angin.

"Aku dengar kau dewa yang penuh kasih sayang, tapi nyatanya? Kau tidak memilikinya, kau menyuruhku mati tanpa alasan ya-"

"Alasannya adalah kau sudah hidup terlalu lama. Waktumu hidup di dunia sudah habis, sekarang tiba saatnya kau pergi menjadi angin menunggu giliranmu terlahir kembali dan bertemu denganku lagi. Dengan kau tidak segera pergi dari sini kau merusak keseimbangan alam, dewa dan segala macamnya"

Taemin memotong ucapan Yoongi dengan kata-kata kasar dan pedas. Yoongi sendiri menatap tidak percaya, membuang nafas dan wajahnya sebentar mencegah dirinya lepas control di hadapan dewi kelahiran ini.

"Yang terpenting aku sangat bahagia saat menciptakan Jimin, bahkan aku memberikan separuh kecantikanku pada Jongin, ibunya lalu pada Jimin anaknya. Semua itu aku lakukan karena aku sangat menyayanginya, aku ingin dia hidup lebih lama, aku ingin kau mati dan Jimin tetap hidup"

"Apa kau tidak menyayangiku?" tanya Yoongi dengan mata berair, menangis karena seluruh dewa bahkan termasuk ibu dari seluruh umat manusia di bumi membencinya. Membenci dirinya yang masih terus hidup menanggung dosa.

"Kau pasti yang menciptakanku beratus-ratus tahun lalu, aku adalah anakmu juga. Atau kau sekarang membuangku karena aku penuh dosa? Apa sekarang aku bukan anakmu?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada memelas. Taemin menghela nafas, masih menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Kau tetap anakku. Karena itu, aku ibu dari seluruh umat di bumi memintamu untuk segera menjadi angin. Pergi dari bumi demi kebahagianmu"

"Apa kebahagianku? Apa kau tahu kebahagianku itu siapa?"

"Park Jimin, kau menganggap Jimin adalah kebahagianmu. Jika kau ingin Jimin tetap bahagia kau harus pergi, kau harus menjadi angin, kau harus mati atau Jimin yang akan mati"

Mata Yoongi sukses membulat, tubuhnya mendadak lemas mendengar ucapan Taemin. Apa maksudnya? Apa Jimin akan mati jika ia tetap hidup? Bisa dilihat Taemin menyeringai, lalu bibir itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyum mengerikan penuh amarah.

…

Mata Jimin sudah berembun. Air matanya perlahan mengalir mendengar penjelasan SeokJin yang sungguh terperinci tentang panah di dada Yoongi. Tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya masih tetap menatap lurus ke mata SeokJin yang juga menatapnya penuh kesedihan. Tangannya terkepal, bergetar menahan tangisnya. apa selama ini Yoongi berkata pergi yaitu mati?

"Apa… hiksss… selama ini ahjussi ingin pergi artinya dia mau mati? Dia ingin mati, pergi selamanya, sirna dan tidak pernah kembali lagi? Apa seperti itu? Ahjussi… hiksss…"

"Jim-"

"Dengan kata lain dia ingin aku menjadi istrinya karena dia menginginkan kematian dari tanganku? Aku adalah alasan dia mati, aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawanya… hiksss… dia ingin pergi meninggalkanku setelah semuanya? Hikss… dia… hiksss"

Jimin sudah tidak sanggup bicara. Ia menangis histeris, wajahnya berair karena air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Ia adalah kematian Yoongi, ia bukan kebahagian siapa pun karena selamanya ia adalah duka… ia adalah sumber kesedihan sejak dulu bahkan sekarang…

Ia adalah sumber kematian orang yang ia cintai.

…

Yoongi masih tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Taemin mengenai takdir yang dilukiskan Tuhan pada kertas yang dimiliki Jimin.

"Dia lahir dari panahmu. Seharusnya dia mati bersama Jongin malam itu, tapi kau memberikan panahmu sebagai nyawa untuk Jongin dan Jimin. Dengan kata lain kau sudah memilih istrimu sendiri saat kau memberikan nyawa itu, kau yang memilih Jimin untuk menjadi istri yang akan mencabut panahmu"

Taemin kembali mengambil satu langkah mendekati Yoongi yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kecuali menangis. Ya, Yoongi menangis mengingat malam dimana ia menyelamatkan Jongin-wanita hamil korban kecelakaan delapan belas tahun lalu.

"Apa kau tahu, duka, penyakit, kesengsaraan bahkan dia masuk dalam daftar hitam kaum vampire semua itu terjadi karena panah yang menjadi tonggak nyawanya. Semua itu diperoleh karena panah penuh dosamu menjadi landasan dia dilahirkan"

Yoongi sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengarnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, ia ingin menangis, marah dan segala macam yang bisa ia lakukan untuk merubah takdir Jimin.

"Dia akan terlahir kembali ketika dia berhasil mencabut seluruh panahmu artinya seluruh duka, kesedihan, kesengsaraan yang dialaminya akan sirna bersamaan dengan sirnanya dirimu. Kau bukan kebahagiannya, kau adalah sumber kedukaannya ketika kau pertama kali memberikan panahmu sebagai pertolongan untuknya"

"Kau sudah berulang kali hampir membuatnya terbunuh, saat di bukit, saat di lorong dan terakhir baru-baru ini. Jika dia tidak berhasil mencabut panah itu maka kematian akan terus mengejarnya, tidak ada alasan lagi dia hidup didunia ini."

Yoong semakin terkejut, ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya selain hanya mendengarkan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Taemin. Bayangan-bayangan tentang kejadian malam itu dan dibukit waktu itu menjadi tamparan keras bagi Yoongi, semua itu benar. Seharusnya saat bertemu Jimin, ia harus segera memberitahu segalanya dan membuat ini menjadi lebih sederhana.

"Kau benar, Min Yoongi anakku. Akan ada banyak kecelakaan, kematian yang jauh lebih mengerikan dan lebih sering terjadi mendekati Jimin jika dia belum juga mencabut panah-panahmu"

Ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tajam, ia marah mendengar kenyataan pahit bahwa seluruh kesedihan, kesengsaraan Jimin semua berasal dari dirinya. Dari panah yang ia berikan pada Jongin sebagai nyawa, karena pertolongannya. Karena pertolongan seorang pendosa seperti Yoongi, semua karena dirinya.

"Takdirnya adalah mencabut panahmu, mencabut nyawamu, dia adalah maliakat pencabut nyawamu"

Di sisi lain, Jimin masih menangis. Ia tidak mau, ia tidak terima dilahirkan menjadi sumber kematian Yoongi. Ia tidak mau menjadi alasan kematian Yoongi, ia ingin menjadi alasan hidup Yoongi. Ia tidak mau, ia tidak mau takdir ini terjadi pada dirinya.

" _Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa cinta itu bisa mati. Cinta mati karena orang yang membawa cinta itu akan ikut mati. Jika orang yang membawa cinta itu mati, maka orang yang dicintainya akan ikut mati. Cinta adalah bagian hidup dari manusia, jika seseorang tidak memiliki cinta maka orang itu tidak hidup. Aku merasakan cinta itu, itu berarti aku merasakan hidup sesungguhnya dan orang yang membawa cinta itu…"_

Yoongi menatap Taemin dengan pandangan berair, bukan kesedihan yang terpancar di mata Yoongi tapi sebuah kemarahan.

"… _adalah kau, Park Jimin. Aku mencintaimu, kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Karena itu aku akan menentang alam, seluruh dewa, bahkan Sang Maha Kuasa agar memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan ini…"_

" _Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, aku sangat mencintaimu…"-Yoongi_

 **To Be Continue**


	17. Chapter 15

"Yang dimangsa"

Jimin masih menangis, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Ia menangis, menumpahkan segala perasaannya sedih, kecewa dan bersalah. Ia bersalah, ia menyalahkan dirinya kenapa ia terlari sebagai sumber kematian seseorang?

"Aku tidak bekerja sama dengan Gumiho untuk menyembunyikan ini. semua itu keputusan nya sendiri, dia tidak mau kau menjadi terbebani sampai seperti itu. aku memberitahu mu ini agar kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat, aku yakin kau bisa mengambil keputusan itu dengan baik"

Jimin menunduk, mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghapus air matanya sendiri. Membungkuk hormat, "Ghamshamnida karena sudah memberitahu semua ini, Taun Vampire" setelah mengucapkan itu Jimin bergegas keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang guna melihat wajah SeokJin yang terlihat khawatir.

…

Di kamar, Jimin meringkuk menenggelamkan kepalanya berusaha meredam suara tangisnya. kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam memberikan penderitaan seperti ini? tangannya gemetar membereskan seluruh pakaian dan juga barang-barangnya, ia akan pergi. Untuk apa ia tinggal jika dirinya hanya menjadi alasan kematian dan kesakitan Yoongi nantinya.

Ia akan pergi. Pergi menjauhi Yoongi.

 **(Cold Cherry-Growing Pain, Kei-Star and Sun, WANNA ONE-Beautiful, Kwill-Nonfiction, Kwill-That Person)**

* * *

Wanita berpakaian serba merah itu keluar dari perpustakaan dengan wajah masih tertekuk, saat keluar tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang pria. Pria dengan balutan blazer abu-abu dan di dalam menggunakan sweater putih serta celana bahan berwarna cokelat gelap. Penampilan yang sungguh keren dan elegan.

Wanita tadi-Taemin menoleh begitu juga dengan pria itu-NamJoon. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, NamJoon maju lebih dulu menghampiri Taemin sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Kenapa menghampiriku? Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku kalau aku mengajakmu?"

"Eoh, aku baru saja mendapat uang jadi aku bisa mentraktir minum wanita cantik sepertimu"

"Aku bersyukur untuk itu, karena sekarang aku benar-benar butuh minum"

Taemin mengucapkan kalimatnya penuh penekanan dan emosi. Sementara NamJoon tersenyum, menarik pinggang Taemin dan menuntunnya pergi, jauh-jauh dari perpustakaan sumber bad mood Taemin-itu pikiran NamJoon.

…

…

…

Jimin tidak punya arah tujuan lagi. Ia berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, ia seperti roh tanpa raga. Matanya sembab, matanya kosong tidak bermakna, tubuhnya ia bawa dengan langkah gontai tidak bersemangat. Wajahnya, wajahnya basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Langkahnya terhenti, otaknya kembali berputar seperti pemutar film.

Memutarkan kembali sikap, perubahan wajah Yoongi dan perkataan Yoongi jika berkaitan dengan panah itu. ia barus melihatnya, wajah itu terlihat sendu, menyembunyikan suatu rahasia besar dan rahasia besar itu adalah kematiannya sendiri.

Tangisnya semakin kencang, bahkan ia tidak peduli orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya menabraknya. Ia masih tetap berdiri dengan kepala menunduk, menangis histeris tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Brengsek! Dia benar-benar brengsek!"

" _Apa aku sekarang pacarmu?"_

" _Eoh, kau pacarku sekarang"_

Semua itu bohong. Selama ini ia dibohongi dari fakta menyedihkan itu, fakta yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa Yoongi. Ia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawanya, ia adalah kematian Yoongi.

"Dia memacariku untuk mati… hiksss… lalu untuk apa hubungan itu? Apa aku harus membunuhnya? Hiksss…"

HIK!

Cegukannya kembali keluar setelah sekian lama meredam. Tangisnya semakin kencang bahkan ia tidak sanggup berdiri, ia mendudukan diri di salah bangku di pinggir jalan. Kembali menangis sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

Tidak lama, hujan tiba-tiba saja turun begitu lebat. Jimin mendongak, menatap tetesan-tetesan air yang turun dari langit begitu deras dan berjumlah cukup banyak. Ia tersenyum miris, apa sekarang Yoongi sedang bersedih? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Kenapa aku peduli padanya? Aku tidak boleh pedulinya"

HIK!

Matanya kembali berair, kenapa ia tidak boleh berbohong sekali saja? Untuk kali ini saja, ia benar-benar ingin berbohong. Ia ingin melupakan Yoongi meskipun sangat sulit rasanya. Ia harus segera melupakan Yoongi, ia tidak mau Yoongi mati. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

" _Dia akan bertemu dengan Sang Maha Kuasa"_

" _Dia akan menjadi angin saat kau berhasil mencabut panahnya"_

"Hiksss… brengsek! Brengsek!"

HIK!

"Aku bertemu kau lagi, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu di saat kau menangis dan mengumpat"

Jimin mendongak, menemukan sebuah payung berwarna bening melindunginya dari terpaan hujan. Dan ketika matanya sudah tidak berair lagi, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang memayunginya. Bukan NamJoon, SeokJin apalagi Yoongi, tapi Jungkook.

Teman satu kelasnya itu menghela nafas, menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya mulai memperhatikan dirinya dan keadaan Jungkook. Pria bermarga Jeon itu berdecak, berusaha tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang tentang dirinya.

"Kau bisa menjadi incaran penjahat jika kau duduk sendirian dan menangis seperti itu. Jika di sini sepi aku akan menjadi penjahat dan menculikmu"

"Culik aku"

Jungkook terkejut, ia menatap Jimin. Wajah putih dengan pipi tembam itu nampak sedih, sayu dan tidak ada semangat. Ia tertegun, merasakan persaaan empati yang sudah lama terkubur di hatinya. Ia kasihan, bukan lebih tepatnya marah karena melihat wajah ceria itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sendu dan muram, bahkan ia bisa melihat mata itu memerah dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kau gila?"

"Aku mohon culik aku! Sembunyikan aku! Hikss…"

Jungkook menghela nafas, matanya tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang memohon dengan tangis dan tubuh di bungkukan sedalam-dalamnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menarik empati Jungkook.

"Aku mohon…"

…

…

…

…

…

Pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin, berniat bicara dan memberikan penjelasan tentang panah di dada dan arti kata pergi yang sering Yoongi ucapkan. Namun, matanya menatap heran sekeliling kamar yang Jimin tempati selama ini. Kamar itu kosong, lilin yang biasa Jimin hidupkan mati, jendela yang selalu dibuka untuk membantu tanamannya hidup tertutup rapat dan yang lebih penting isi lemari Jimin kosong.

Pria tampan itu panik, ia berlarian mengelilingi rumah, berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Jimin tapi tidak ada balasan. SeokJin yang melihat itu meringis, menghampiri Yoongi berniat memberitahunya tapi Yoongi sudah menyambarnya lebih dulu.

"Jimin tidak ada, kau bantu aku mencari dia"

Setelah mengatakan itu Yoongi menghilang, entah kemana. SeokJin menghela nafas, menatap keluar jendela dapur, pikirannya melayang memikirkan nasib Jimin. Dimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ada rasa sesal di hatinya karena memberitahu semua ini tapi Jimin harus tahu, agar sahabatnya-Yoongi-tidak mati terbunuh.

Ia tidak mau Yoongi terbunuh.

…

Yoongi benar-benar seperti orang gila, ia berkali-kali berteriak bertanya pada binatang-binatang yang pernah Jimin ceritakan termasuk pada anjing galak di dekat halte bis. Anjing di tempat penitipan anak pun tidak tahu dimana Jimin. Putus asa, ia terus bolak-balik ke tempat biasa Jimin pergi tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapa pun, Jimin tidak ada di sana. Jimin-nya menghilang, Jimin nya pergi entah kemana.

Tempat terakhir adalah perpustakaan, di sana ia berkeliling ke setiap sudut perpustakaan. Mencari keberadaan Jimin, tapi hasilnya nihil. Saat di sudut terakhir, matanya menangkap sosok bayangan yang ia kenali. Dengan terburu-buru ia menghampiri bayangan itu dan menariknya paksa.

"Jimin, dimana Park Jimin?"

"Ahjussi, kita bertemu lagi"

Orang itu adalah Youngjae. Pemuda manis dengan headphone menggantung di leher itu tersenyum sambil membungkuk, "Kebetulan, aku ingin menanyakan Jimin dimana. Sejak tadi pagi aku sulit sekali menghubunginya"

Bahkan Youngjae pun tidak tahu dimana Jimin. Yoongi mengerang, menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu berniat pergi tapi Youngjae menahan lengan kokoh itu untuk berdiri di tempatnya.

"Jika ahjussi bertemu dengannya, aku titip hasil ujian sekolahnya dan katakan padanya aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari untuk ujian sekolah masak. Aku tidak bisa diganggu selama empat hari ke depan, apa ahjussi bisa menyampaikan itu?"

Yoongi mengangguk, memasukan amplop berisi hasil ujian Jimin ke saku mantelnya. Meninggalkan Youngjae yang tersenyum manis, melihat sikap Yoongi. Beruntung sekali Jimin memiliki pria tampan dan perhatian seperti ahjussi itu.

Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat ada perhatian di mata Yoongi, dia lebih terlihat panik, takut dan bingung. Seperti orang yang sedang mencari kekasihnya yang hilang, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

…

…

Yoongi tidak yakin, tapi ia harus memastikan kecurigaannya pada SeokJin. Karena itu ia memberanikan masuk ke tempat seluruh vampire berkumpul untuk bekerja mengerjakan berbagai dokumen. Seluruh makhluk penghisap darah tercengang melihat Gumiho yang terkenal akan hidupnya yang kekal untuk mencari istrinya ada di tempat mereka. Para vampire wanita terkejut dengan rupa sang Gumiho yang bisa dikatakan tampan.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut, tapi tempat yang dituju Yoongi adalah ruang kerja SeokJin pribadi. Senior mereka yang terkenal galak dan tidak mau mengenal siapa pun kecuali bekerja atau berhubungan dengan sesama rekannya.

"Katakan apa saja yang terjadi sebelum Jimin pergi? Kau dirumah saat itu, kau pasti tahu alasan kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" rentetan pertanyaan dari Yoongi hanya dibalas tatapan SeokJin.

Pria tampan dari kaum vampire itu menutup dokumennya, bangun dari bangkunya menghampiri Yoongi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. Yoongi menerima itu, mengernyit heran melihat nama yang tertera di kartu nama itu.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa orang bernama V ini tahu dimana Jimin? Apa Jimin bersama V?"

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi setahuku Jimin dekat dengan V yang juga teman kencanku, V sering bercerita tentang Jimin dan aku juga bercerita tentang Jimin. Mereka cukup dekat, mungkin saja Jimin di sana"

Yoongi mengangguk paham, berniat pergi tapi SeokJin menghalanginya, "Aku minta maaf."

Yoongi menoleh, menatap SeokJin penuh kebingungan tapi lima detik kemudian matanya membulat menyadari satu kemungkinan besar alasan Jimin pergi. Ia mendekat, hampir mencekik leher itu jika saja mereka hanya berdua di gedung vampire ini.

"Aku memberitahu semuanya, aku memberitahu karena Jimin menanyakannya. Dia sangat penasaran, aku kasihan melihatnya dibohongi olehmu"

"Apa hakmu memberitahu dia? Aku ini suaminya, aku lebih berhak memberitahunya"

"Kapan? Sampai panah-panah itu akan terlepas sendiri? Aku memberitahu semuanya pada Jimin karena aku memiliki alasan sendiri" ucap SeokJin membela dirinya sendiri, tapi Yoongi terlihat begitu menahan amarah setiap kali berdekatan dengan SeokJin.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati, ini aneh tapi aku tidak ingin kau mati dan pergi menjadi angin. Kau itu sahabatku, aku tidak mau sahabatku pergi. Aku lebih memilih berdebat denganmu daripada dengan keponakanmu itu"

Yoongi tertegun, memandangi SeokJin tidak percaya. Ia meremat kartu nama itu, "Kau tidak ingin aku mati? Aku tidak harus senang atau marah mendengar ucapanmu itu, hah!" setelahnya Yoongi berjalan keluar ruangan dan gedung vampire itu terburu-buru.

Meninggalkan SeokJin yang menghela nafas berat, nampak menyesali ucapannya barusan yang seolah-olah mengharapkan Yoongi tetap hidup dan mereka bisa berteman? Teman? Seorang karnivora seperti Yoongi berteman dengan dirinya makhluk penghisap darah?

"Aku akan tarik kata-kataku barusan"

…

…

…

Yoongi menghela nafas melihat ruang BK tempat Taehyung bersiap sebelum mengajar terkunci. Mungkin saja Taehyung belum datang atau tidak datang karena hari ini dia tidak ada kelas-itu mungkin terjadi-. Ia melangkah menjauh, melewati lorong yang sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung sejak tadi dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat atau merasakan kehadiran Jimin di sekolah ini.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda dengan surai blonde nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Ia terus melangkah dan sesekali memastikan bahwa di depan tidak ada orang atau pot yang bisa ia tabrak.

Yoongi tidak beradu pandang dengan si pemuda tadi-Taehyung tapi ia sempat berhenti memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda manis itu melewati tubuhnya masih dengan kepala tertunduk memainkan ponsel.

" _Brengsek…"_

" _Aku ingin sebuah pelukan, apa aku akan mendapatkannya"_

Ada sebuah senyuman, pemuda manis itu berhadapan dengan SeokJin. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, bayangan masa depan itu tidak terlalu jelas tapi Yoongi meyakini akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada hubungan mereka nanti. Ia kembali berjalan pergi melanjutkan pencariannya, tapi ia langsung menoleh melirik dari ekor matanya pemuda tadi membuka pintu ruang BK milik V.

Pasti pemuda itu V, guru Jimin sekaligus teman kencan SeokJin. Mereka sama-sama menoleh, Taehyung terkejut saat beradu pandang dengan Yoongi. Matanya menelisik jauh pada kedua bola mata sipit nan tajam milik Yoongi. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi, ia menelisik penampilan Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hyungnim"

" _Orabeonim!"_

Kepalanya terasa seperti tersentak mendengar nada bicara yang digunakan Taehyung. Ini seperti déjà vu, ia seperti pernah mendengar nada bicara itu tapi sisi lain tubuhnya juga menyangkal semua itu.

"Apa kau wali murid dari Kim Sangbin?" tanya Taehyung seraya mengingat orang tua siswa mana yang memiliki jadwal bertemu dengannya. Yoongi menggeleng, ia lalu menunjukkan foto Jimin pada Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu beroh ria, lalu menghampiri Yoongi sambil bersedekap.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berkeliaran di area sekolah? Apa kau salah satu alumni di sini?"

"Anni, aku sedang mencari murid kesayanganmu"

Taehyung terkejut, memandangi Yoongi lebih lama dan teliti lalu membuang nafas kesal. Sadar dengan siapa ia bicara, wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras menahan kekesalan setiap kali melihat wajah sok tampan yang didatar-datarkan macam triplek itu.

"Kau pasti pria itu" ucap Taehyung dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk wajah Yoongi. "Kau memakai setelan mewah, hampir menyamai gajiku enam bulan tapi kau mencari murid SMA yang sering dibully karena keanehannya. Kau pasti pria itu" lanjut Taehyung kembali bersedekap menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan semakin kesal.

"Kau pasti pria yang sudah membuat muridku menangis dan cegukan hampir seminggu penuh, kau pria brengsek yang sudah membohongi muridku, pria tampan dengan wajah datar mirip jin Aladin. Kau pasti si brengsek itu"

Yoongi terkejut, bukan karena umpatan yang dilemparkan Taehyung tapi fakta mengenai Jimin menangis dan cegukan hampir seminggu lamanya karena dirinya? Apa mungkin saat ia berbohong mengenai identitasnya? Apa pada saat itu Jimin menangis? Atau baru-baru ini Jimin menangis di hadapan Taehyung.

"Dia menangis? Apa kau bertemu dengannya lalu dia menangis"

"Benar, kau si brengsek itu. Kau yang sudah membuatku pusing karena aku tidak bisa menghubungi muridku semalam. Kau yang membuat muridku hilang seperti ditelan bumi" Taehyung berucap tanpa menghilangkan desisan tajam penuh amarah. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan pria ini.

Jimin sulit dihubungi sejak semalam padahal Taehyung ingin mengajaknya makan malam atas suksesnya Jimin menempuh jenjang baru. Tapi semua itu sirna setelah melihat alat pelacak yang ia tanam di ponsel Jimin tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Jimin tidak bisa dihubungi, pemuda manis itu menghilang tanpa ada kabar atau tanda-tanda.

"Beritahu alasanmu kenapa membuat Jimin menangis? Jadi aku punya alasan jika nanti kelepasan menamparmu"

"Tampar saja, aku punya banyak alasan tapi kau tidak perlu tahu karena kau tidak akan mengerti, otakmu tidak akan sampai memikirkan alasanku ini"

Taehyung membulatkan bibirnya, tidak percaya jika Yoongi akan bicara setajam itu bahkan membawa-bawa otak dalam masalah ini. Hampir saja tangannya melayang memberi tamparan bagi Yoongi tapi sebelum itu terjadi Yoongi sudah lebih dulu pergi, menghiraukan segala teriakan memaki dari mulutnya.

"Yak! Yak! Tunggu di sana! Jangan kabur! Hyungnim!"

…

…

…

Hari sudah sore kala SeokJin sampai di rumahnya, namun matanya mengernyit melihat langit malam ini penuh dengan bintang-bintang berbentuk aneh. Bukan karena bentuknya tapi pola yang membentuk bintang itu seperti sebuah nama atau tanda tapi SeokJin tidak terlalu paham. Ia termenung di depan teras rumah, menatapi langit yang membentuk huruf Chim.

"Chim? Apa itu tanda dia sedang memanggil Jimin?" gumam SeokJin penuh tanya, matanya kembali menelusuri langit malam mencari hal-hal aneh yang diperbuat Yoongi. Tidak hanya bintang saja tapi bulan malam ini bersinar berwarna biru terang bahkan nyaris seperti ditumpahi cat biru muda.

"Aish! Gumiho sialan itu!"

SeokJin segera memasuki rumah, menemukan Yoongi sedang duduk bersandar pada kursi ruang tamu. Memandangi langit malam dari jauh lewat jendela besar ruang makan yang ia buka lebar-lebar. Merasakan angin menerpa tubuhnya semakin kencang bersamaan dengan perasaan bingung dan sedihnya.

"Kau sedang apa? kenapa membuat hal-hal aneh seperti itu? kau bisa merusak aktivitas para were wolf dan vampire!" marah SeokJin. Tapi Yoongi seakan tuli dan menerima, ia hanya diam saja saat Yoongi terus mengomel sampai ia menyadari satu hal tentang Jimin di mata para kaum vampire.

"Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa Jimin ada dalam daftar hitam?"

"Eoh, waeyo?"

Yoongi berdiri, "Masukan nama Jimin dalam daftar yang lebih tinggi!"

"Apa maksudmu? Daftar buruan? Kau menggiring para vampire haus darah untuk meminum darah Jimin? Otakmu dimana?" matah SeokJin. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau melakukan itu, itu cara paling extream yang pernah SeokJin dengar.

Yoongi tidak marah sama sekali, malahan dia semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang frustasi. Ia bingung, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin di luar sana tapi ia jauh lebih takut Jimin tidak mau kembali ke pelukannya lagi. Ia tidak mau Jimin pergi untuk selamanya, ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia akan mencari cara lain agar ia bisa hidup tapi Jimin juga bisa tetap hidup. Ia siap melakukan apa pun, ia akan siap menerimanya.

"Aku bisa mencegah hal itu"

"Dengan cara apa? saat kau di sana mungkin Jimin sudah sekarat!"

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" balas Yoongi tidak kalah emosi. Matanya menyalang, penuh amara dan rasa frustasi berlebih. "Apa aku harus diam? Aku tidak tahu keadaannya di luar sana, aku tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana dengan siapa. Apa aku harus diam saja? Begitu?"

SeokJin tidak membalas, menatap mata menyalak tajam itu perlahan berubah menjadi air mata. Ia terkejut melihat Yoongi menangis, menunjukan sisi lemah dan tidak berdayanya di hadapan SeokJin. Di hadapan makhluk yang sering ia ajak bertengkar tapi sekarang ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan makhluk penghisap darah itu.

"Aku akan masukan namanya, tapi kau harus berjanji jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya." SeokJin akhirnya menyerah, menuruti permintaan Yoongi. Ia segera bangkit, mengurus beberapa berkas tentang Jimin agar bisa ia serahkan malam ini juga.

Sedangkan Yoongi dia masih duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia tidak peduli apa pun, ia hanya ingin menangis. Menangis dan berharap agar Jimin dimana pun dia berada bisa mendengar suara tangis menyedihkan milik Yoongi.

 _Satu Minggu Kemudian…_

…

…

…

…

SeokJin bisa mengatakan jika Yoongi sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila. Tidak cukup dengan mengobrak-abrik bentuk bintang dan warna bulan, Yoongi mulai membuat mukzizat dengan memberikan pencerahan pada para pendosa untuk bertobat. Dengan kata lain, Yoongi itu menghambat kerja para kaum vampire seperti dirinya. Dia menghambat kerja dan membuat gedung tempatnya bekerja dua kali lebih padat karena harus memutar otak untuk membuat laporan kenapa banyak orang pendosa bertobat.

Bahkan jika kalian mau tahu, Yoongi memberikan pencerahan pada seorang pembunuh berantai yang selama 14 tahun menjadi buronan untuk bertobat dan menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi. Pembunuh berantai itu benar-benar bertobat, dia mengaku dosa, masuk ke Gereja kembali dan menyerahkan diri secara suka rela?

Dan pembunuh berantai itu adalah target SeokJin, bukan hanya kali ini saja Yoongi sudah sangat sering selama seminggu ini membuat kerusuhan yang mengakibatkan department vampirenya pontang-panting tidak karuan.

"Bisa kau hentikan kegilaan ini? apa kau belum cukup menobatkan pembunuh berantai itu sekarang kau menobatkan pelaku korupsi? Kau membuatku lembur setiap hari!"

SeokJin sudah tidak sabar lagi, ia menghampiri Yoongi yang berdiri termenung di balkon rumah mereka. Memandang langit dan terus mengobrak-abrik posisinya, pria berstatus Gumiho itu sama sekali tidka peduli dengan amarah SeokJin yang meledak.

"Aku hanya ingin dia melihatnya." Yoongi akhirnya menjawab, tapi bukannya mereda amarah SeokJin makin memuncak mendengar jawaban kelewat santai Yoongi.

"Seharusnya aku lebih menyarankan dia mencabut panahmu daripada membiarkanmu hidup" ucap SeokJin dengan desisan tajam. Ia sekarang berpikiran seperti itu, kenapa bisa ia ada pikiran untuk membuat Yoongi tetap hidup. Lagipula, untuk apa hidup jika membuat kekacauan setiap hari?

Dengan amarah dan stress berlebih, SeokJin berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih asik mengubah posisi bintang-bintang. Membentuk berbagai kode agar Jimin yang melihatnya bisa tahu bahwa Yoongi menyesal berbohong dan akan menjelaskan semuanya tapi itu semua percuma. Sampai sekarang Jimin tidak pernah melihatnya, Jimin tidak pernah kembali.

"Seharusnya aku mati saja sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan dia"

…

…

…

…

…

Perlahan-lahan sang surya mulai timbul dan menampakkan eksistensinya. Meskipun orang-orang beranggapan masih sangat pagi atau bahkan sebagai mengatakan subuh tapi bagi Jimin ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk dirinya keluar. Ia akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berjalan dipagi hari berusaha menyembunyikan diri dari orang itu.

Sudah satu minggu lamanya ia mendekam di tempat persembunyiannya, kali ini ia harus keluar karena batas bolos yang diberikan bagi murid beasiswa hanya satu minggu dan ia hampir melewati batas maksimal. Ia tidak mau beasiswanya dicabut atau parahnya ia mendapat surat peringatan.

Langkahnya terasa begitu ringan, ia masih tidak memiliki nyawa. Nyawanya pergi bersamaan dengan fakta itu. fakta yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya adalah sumber kematian Yoongi, orang yang begitu ia cintai.

HIK!

Ia tahu jauh di dalam dirinya ia tidak mau melakukan ini tapi ia tidak bisa di dekat Yoongi terus menerus. Ia tidak sanggup menerima takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya, ia tidak sanggup menerima semua itu. Ia tidak sanggup, ia tidak mau menerima dirinya terlahir sebagai penyebab kematian orang yang ia cintai.

HIK!

" _Kau mau menjadi suamiku?"_

" _Dia akan bertemu Sang Maha Kuasa"-SeokJin_

" _Kau itu memang istriku, tapi sebelum itu kau harus jadi pacarku"_

" _Dia menginginkan sebuah kematian"-SeokJin_

" _Apa aku sekarang pacarmu?"_

" _Dia akan mati jika panahnya tercabut"-SeokJin_

" _Eoh, kau pacarku sekarang"_

Ia tidak mau menerima takdir ini. Ia tidak mau.

HIK!

"Kau berangkat pagi sekali!"

Mata Jimin membola melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya, memakai jaket tebal dan juga membawa ransel sekolah. Sepertinya Jungkook akan berangkat sekolah juga, ia hanya diam tidak mau menanggapi.

HIK!

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang yang sudah menolongmu?"

Jimin berhenti melangkah, menatap sepasang sepatu hitam putih yang ia kenakan. Sepatu sederhana hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, cukup lama ia berdiri dalam posisi itu sampai Jungkook merangkul pundaknya lalu menuntunnya berjalan beriringan bersama Jungkook.

"Aku ingin memberi sebuah kejutan di sekolah pagi-pagi, kau mau?"

HIK!

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia tidak mau mengeluarkan kata-kata karena hanya akan memperburuk kondisi cegukannya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai di lampu merah mereka berhenti, menunggu lampu bagi pengguna jalan menyala.

Selagi menunggu Jimin hanya menunduk, menatap sepasang sepatunya kembali dan kemudian kembali larut dalam lamunannya dengan diselingi cegukan yang menemaninya seminggu ini. Ia terlalu asik dengan pikirannya samapi tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain ujung sebrang.

Jungkook bersiul, menatap orang itu lalu arah pandangnya lurus ke Jimin. Dengan seringai mengerikan ia menarik Jimin dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat dan penuh paksaan. Jimin sedikit berontak.

"Jeon Jungkook, lepaskan-HIK!-"

"Kejutanku berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, kau mau melihatnya?"

Jimin mengernyit bingung, namun semua itu terjawab ketika Jimin menoleh ke depan. Menemukan sosok yang seminggu ini menghantuinya tanpa batas, sosok yang menjadi penyebab segala cegukannya terjadi. Sosok itu berdiri mematung tidak bergerak saat melihat Jimin dirangkul cukup erat oleh Jungkook di depan matanya.

Ia sedikit takut melihat rahang pria itu mengeras, menahan amarah melihat Jimin disentuh apalagi di rangkul oleh orang lain selain dia. Tapi untuk apa dia marah? Mungkin dia marah karena sumber kebahagian atau keinginanya di miliki orang lain. Dalam hal ini Jimin adalah sumber keinginan kematian orang itu.

"Dia menatap kita, ow! Bahkan dia berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri kita, ayo kita hampiri dia!"

Jimin menggeleng, menolak usulan gila Jungkook. Lagi-lagi ia terlalu lemah, ia terpaksa tertarik mengikuti langkah kaki Jungkook menghampiri orang itu yang nampak begitu emosi melihat Jungkook menarik paksa tangan Jimin.

Ketika sudah berhadapan, tanpa ragu orang itu menarik kerah seragam Jungkook begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Mata mereka sama-sama menajam, tapi tatapan Jungkook bukan hanya tersirat ketajaman amarah tapi juga rasa puas melihat orang itu kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan dia! Dia tidak mau bersamamu!"

"Benarkah? Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya langsung" Jungkook balas menantang ucapan orang itu. Mereka masih saling mencekik dengan Jimin berdiri di antara mereka, terkejut, tercekat akan situasi mencekam yang dikeluarkan Jungkook dan orang itu.

Orang berpakaian hitam dan cukup tebal itu melepas cekikannya, beralih menatap Jimin yang masih terkejut dan tercekat tidak bisa bergerak. Orang itu Yoongi, pria berwajah datar dan berusia ratusan tahun itu mendekat, menatap mata Jimin yang juga balas menatap Yoongi.

"Pulang ke rumah"

"Aku tidak mau, itu bukan rumahku"

"Lalu dimana kau akan tinggal? Tinggal dimana kau selama seminggu ini?!" tanpa sadar Yoongi menaikan nada suaranya. Jimin tetap tidak gentar, ia malah semakin menengadah mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Yoongi.

"Jungkook, aku tinggal bersamanya"

"Sekarang juga begitu? Kau akan ikut dengannya?"

"Nde,"

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Yoongi terdiam. Matanya menatap tidak percaya ea rah Jimin karena lebih memilih Jungkook ketimbang dirinya, bahkan Jimin sudah menggenggam tangan Jungkook sangat erat dan menariknya pergi dari area zebra cross yang sepi.

"Aku tidak mau kita terlambat-HIK!-" ucap Jimin diakhiri dengan cegukan tapi Yoongi kembali menarik tangannya hingga Jimin kembali ke posisinya berdiri tadi. sementara tangan Jimin yang lain di genggam erat oleh Jungkook.

"Kau cegukan, kau bohong. Kau tidak mau bersama dia"

"Aku lebih memilih dia-HIK!-kau yang membuatku memilih dia bukan karena diriku sendiri" ucap Jimin dengan suara serak, dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Yoongi dan Jungkook. Matanya menyalang, memerah menatap Yoongi terutama melihat panah yang tertancap di dada Yoongi.

Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Yoongi selama ini, ia tidak mau Yoongi kesakitan lagi. Tapi jika menghilangkan rasa sakit Yoongi sama saja menghilangkan nyawanya, Jimin tidak mau melakukannya-mencabut panah itu.

"Saat dimana kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, pandangannya yang semula mengeras menahan amarah perlahan melunak. Jimin tersenyum miris, memalingkan wajahnya sebentar lalu memandang Yoongi lagi.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, selamanya kau tidak akan mencintaiku-HIK!-. aku salah selama ini menilaimu, aku membuat keputusan yang salah karena membuka hati untuk pria sepertimu. Pria yang selalu berbohong, berbohong dan berbohong dengan alasan kebahagian pasangannya."

Mata Jimin sudah berair, ia menangis menumpahkan segala kekecewaannya pada Yoongi. Ia mengambil nafas panjang.

"Dan aku membenci pria pembohong, aku membencimu ahjussi"

HIK!

Jungkook terkejut mendengar cegukan yang dikeluarkan Jimin. Apa sebenarnya rencana Jimin? Kenapa dia mengatakan benci padahal dia cegukan? Dan lagi, kenapa ia merasa senang kalau Jimin membenci Yoongi. Bahkan ia tersenyum puas melihat wajah Yoongi berubah menjadi sedih, tidak percaya karena kata-kata paling menakutkan itu keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Karena itu jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku atau aku akan lepas kendali dan membunuhmu"

Jimin memberikan ancamannya sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menariknya pergi. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang terpaku di tempat tidak bisa bergerak, dirinya terlalu shock atas semua ini.

Jimin tidak mau menatapnya lagi, Jimin membuangnya, Jimin meninggalkannya. Jimin tidak memilihnya. Jimin pergi darinya.

Jimin tidak akan pernah kembali.

Jimin tidak akan pernah memilihnya lagi.

Jimin benar-benar… berusaha melupakan Yoongi.

Jimin…

 **To Be Continue**

Pertama, semoga kalian nggak bosen dengan cerita ini karena alurnya lambat, kedua jangan bosen juga baca note ku kali ini, arrase? Kalo nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa, kalian bisa skip…

Jangan rajam aku dan kookie karena udah nyumputin chimchim dari Yoongi ya *kedipimut* *sembunyidipojokanbarengjungkook* btw aku belum ngucapin selamat ulang tahun untuk V *yeay!* meskipun telat tapi percayalah aku selalu mendoakan BTS, EXO dan seluruh anggotanya serta idol-idol Kpop agar berumur panjang. Oke, gimana chapter ini?

Aku ngerasa punya hater karena ff ini, aku bikin anak orang nangis dan mewek *merasabersalah* *deepbow* tapi entah kenapa aku suka nyiksa mereka kek gitu *ketawanista* *mukapscho*. Aku juga ngerasa di sini pemeran antagonis itu bukan genk trouble maker aja tapi aku lah pemeran antagonis sebenernya… wkwkwkwkwk

Aku teriak ketawa-ketawa baca semua review kalian, aku bahagia dan terimakasih 100 kali nggak cukup untuk kalian karena sudah mau memberi dukungan untuk ff ini *bungkukbarengpemain*.

Terus aku mau memberi kabar bahagia, ff ku di sini yang judulnya **RUN** aku mau tulis ulang dengan cast utama tetep **JinV** tapi aku mohon maaf sekali aku nggak bakal publish di sini, aku pengen publish di WATTPAD aja aku mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan *bow*. Aku akan kasih beberapa perubahan terutama couple nya, waktu itu aku majang **KookMin, YoonSeok,** ama **NamJoon Ren**. Nah aku pengen rubah di cast pendukung aja, tapi aku tetep **JinV shipper kok**.

Akhir kata sekali lagi terimakasih yang udah baca, fav, follow, review. terus dukung dengan cara ketik reg spas #nggak nyambung# *digampar* bercanda kok… hehehe. Maafkan anak SMA ini yang sedikit gila karena belum minum obat…

Terus dukung dengan review, baca dan setia menunggu kelanjutan kisah ahjussi ganteng ini. semoga kalian tidak bosan menunggu ya, terutama setelah tanggal 5 bahkan hari ini pun aku lumayan sibuk biskin naskah drama natal di sekolah *danakujadipenulisnaskahnya* dan nyatuin 23 kepala itu ternyata susah ya… #ngelus dada#

belum dilanjut retret tiga hari berturut-turut, aku harus persiapan milih PTN lalu belajar TO, UASBN, terus UN dan jadi mahasiswa. Terus aku masih galau mau pilih PTS di yogya atau PTN di tempat domisil ku?

Oke, terus review dan jangan pernah bosen ya,

Akhir kata

Ghamshamnida!

SARANGHAEYO YEOROBUN~~ *HEARTSIGNLARGE* *HEARTSIGNMEDIUM* *HEARTSIGNSMALL*

 **Balesan review:**

 **Guest:** aku udah siap tissue sayang #ngasih tissue# #peluk erat# maafkan aku Tuhan karena sudah membuat banyak anak nangis. aku jahat kok, aku sadar. tapi aku suka jahatin mereka *hahaha* *ditabok* aku juga sebenernya greget sendiri baca ini ff tapi ya untuk kebutuhan cerita jadi aku dengan berat hati melakukan ini. makasih udah baca dan review, aku sayang kamu Saranghaeyo *HEARTSIGN*

 **rillakumamon:** aku udah next, semoga ceritanya nggak bikin kamu kesel ya karena makin gaje dan lambat. makasih udah baca dan review selama ini, saranghaeyo *HEARTSIGN*

 **Stupefy-Jin:** aku guling-guling baca review-review kakak yang panjang itu, hehehehe aku juga bingung mau balesnya kek mana. pokoknya aku makasih udah baca dan rela mengetik review sepanjang itu. saranghaeyo eonni *HEARTSIGN*

 **ChiminsCake:** jimin juga di sini banyak nangis apalagi chapter depan (16) #spoiler dikit# khusus untuk kakak siapin tissue karena chapter 16 itu bener-bener menguras air mata kalian *semoga aja* pokoknya sedih lah chapter 16 itu *aku spoiler* makasih kakak udah baca dan review, saranghaeyo *HEARTSIGN*

 **meganehood:** ya ampun aku bener-bener nambah dosa tahun baru ini, maafkan aku bikin kakak nangis. saranghaeyo kakak *HEARTSIGN* semoga kakak siap-siap tissue nanti dan semoga kuat baca selanjutnya *peluk erat*

 **shienya:** aku kasih obat deh biar nggak pusing, aku juga kasih tissue untuk kakak. akhirnya ada yang nanya V ni, akhirnya tu cabe ada yang nanya selain kakak Stupefy-Jin. aku nggak bisa ngomong ya soal renkanasi itu, semua akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ini. semoga kakak bersabar dan siap-siap tissue, aku sayang kakak. makasih udah review dan baca, saranghaeyo *HEARTSIGN*

 **maiolibel:** ya, aku baca review dari kamu aku tersadar kalo ff ini jauh dari ekspetasi aku tapi nasibnya nggak kek cinta fitri kok, aku janji. mungkin akan tamat 20 atau 21 nggak banyak-banyak. aku juga dapet pencerahan dari review kakak, Tuhan emang selalu memberi apa yang dibutuhkan bukan diinginkan, ciuman-ciuman sebentar lagi akan bertebaran loh, hati-hati ya. makasih udah baca dan review kakak Saranghaeyo *HEARTSIGN*

 **MAKASIH JUGA YANG UDAH FAV DAN FOLLOW YA:**

 **Baby Jiminie, ChimChimiJimin, ChiminsCake, Fujoshimulfan, Gasuga, GummyDear, Hiroki Sasano, Kanyasyub, Mitha478, Runch Randaa, Stupefy Jin, TaeJinKim, Tyongie, Yaoi-FireIce, aditdot, aiviilee, anonym103, chimss, cho eun hyun, chyperssi, clarajj, claravee, cutepark, fanfy, honeymon, hyoukassi, ikonbrides, jajennie, mbtion13, meganehood, melyauyut575, minkimwife, naomi tabita, selramochiii, sugantea, thalkm, tobikkoARMY, yasminnie, 3Min9Sec, Allre, Jung Hasu, Olga850, Runch Randaa, kevin lost in galaxy.**

SARANGHAEYO *LOVESIGN* *HEARTSIGN*


	18. Chapter 16

_Seminggu Sebelum Kejadian di Penyebrangan Jalan…_

Jungkook serius dengan ucapannya. Ia membawa Jimin ke apartment pribadinya yang dekat dari sekolah, ia bisa menggunakan apartment ini untuk berpesta dengan teman-temannya tapi keadaan genknya sedang tidak stabil jadi apartment itu jarang digunakan.

Saat masuk Jungkook langsung menghidupkan saklar lampu. Memberikan cahaya yang cukup untuk Jimin melihat ke dalam. Sebuah apartment sederhana, dengan dua kamar, ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga, satu dapur yang luas dan satu kamar mandi serta toilet.

"Kau bisa pakai kamar di sana, itu kamar yang lumayan bersih" ucap Jungkook seraya membuka salah satu kamar di dekat ruang keluarga dan tamu. Jimin hanya mengangguk, ia tidak banyak protes malahan ia bersyukur karena Jungkook mau repot-repot melakukan ini.

"Gomawo-HIK!-"

"Kau tidak ikhlas minta maaf"

"Aku cegukan-HIK!- karena hal lain" sanggah Jimin dengan kepala tertunduk, sedangkan Jungkook mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu. Ia berjalan keluar setelah menunjukan kamar yang akan Jimin tempati beberapa hari kedepan atau mungkin cukup lama.

"Kenapa kamu mau menolongku?"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya menuju dapur, ia menoleh menemukan Jimin masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, menunggu jawaban Jungkook. Pria bermarga Jeon itu menghela nafas, melangkah mendekati Jimin dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Aku ingin saja menolongmu"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, tapi itu hal yang cukup sulit dipercaya. Kau sering membully ku untuk apa menolongku?" tanya Jimin masih bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan arti tatapan tajam Jungkook. Langkah Jungkook makin mendekat, Jimin yang awalnya biasa saja mulai menaruh curiga dan takut. Ia melangkah mundur mencari tempat aman tapi sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tubuhnya terperangkap di kusen pintu, dengan tubuh Jungkook di depannya serta lengan kokoh Jungkook mengunci pergerakannya. Nafas Jimin tercekat, matanya terkunci hanya memandang mata tajam Jungkook. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat wajah tampan itu, ada bekat luka di sudut pipinya dan juga sebuah luka baru yang ditutupi plaster senada dengan kulitnya.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

Jungkook balik bertanya, ia semakin merapatkan tubuh dan wajahnya. Hampir membuat hidung dan kening mereka bersentuhan bahkan bibir mereka juga hampir bersentuhan. Tapi Jungkook menahan itu, ia hanya diam memandang wajah tercekat, takut dan terkejut Jimin menjadi satu. Ia menyukai wajah itu, ia sangat menyukai bagaimana wajah itu ketakutan dan hanya memandangnya saja.

"Aku ingin kau berhutang budi padaku"

Jimin terkejut, keningnya mengernyit mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Ia tahu arti berhutang budi, tapi untuk apa? toh ia tidak akan pernah membalasnya karena ia tidak akan sanggup.

"Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir kau pasti tidak sanggup membayar hutang budi ini, karena itu aku menolongmu" ucap Jungkook seraya mengedarkan mata tajamnya menelisik lebih jauh wajah manis Jimin. Mulai dari pelipis, mata, hidung, pipi tembam itu dan terakhir bibir merahnya.

"Aku ingin kau selalu terbebani karena pertolongan yang pernah aku berikan. Kau akan selalu memikirkannya, kau akan selalu memikirkanku, memikirkan pertolongan yang pernah aku berikan. Aku senang kau seperti itu"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan Jimin itu sanggup membuat mata Jungkook tidak fokus, pandangannya tidak lagi menajam. Pandangan mata Jungkook gusar, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, ia bingung dengan pertanyaan yang langsung membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Dan Jimin menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jungkook. "Kau menyukaiku? Kau mencintaiku?" Jimin kembali bertanya, memastikan arti pandangan gusar Jungkook padanya. Ia sungguh berharap tidak, ia tidak ingin ada yang menyukai orang penuh kesialan seperti dirinya. Sudah cukup Yoongi yang terkena sial karena dirinya, ia tidak mau ada orang terkenal sial lagi.

"Cinta?" Jungkook bersuara dengan diakhiri kekehan mengejek, ia kembali menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tajam dan mengunci. "Aku tidak menyebutnya cinta karena aku tidak pernah percaya cinta. Aku hanya mengetahui kepemilikan, cinta itu tidak ada yang ada hanya kepemilikan."

"Jadi?"

"Kau milikku, Park Jimin"

Mata Jimin membulat. Tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat angka kebohongan di kepala Jungkook tidak bertambah, pria bermarga Jeon ini tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Jimin mendadak takut, ia takut mendengar nada mutlak seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Sejak kau meminta bantuanku, menerima bantuanku, dan tinggal di sini kau sudah menjadi milikku…" Jungkook tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia memandangi wajah ketakutan Jimin dengan senyum bahagia. Ia bahagia sudah mengklaim Jimin sebagai miliknya, ia bahagia akan hal itu.

"… jadi aku harap kau tidak akan pernah membayar hutang budi itu karena aku tidak akan menerimanya dan kau tidak akan sanggup membayarnya."

Jimin bergetar, ia menunduk tidak berani menatap Jungkook. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan mendengar kepemilikan atas tubuhnya sudah di renggut dan sekarang di miliki Jungkook. Tubuh tegap itu sudah menjauh darinya, tapi ia masih tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya untuk segera masuk. Ia masih menggigil ketakutan.

"Kau pasti tidak akan masuk beberapa hari tapi sekolah memberi batas untuk murid sepertimu maksimal seminggu. Kau bisa bersembunyi dari tua bangka itu di sini selama seminggu selebihnya kau harus kucing-kucingan dengan dia" ucap Jungkook sebelum dia pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih sulit bergerak bahkan untuk mengatur nafas.

Dan ketika ia berhasil bergerak masuk ke kamar itu, Jimin sadar bahwa pilihan ini akan membawanya ke dalam pintu masalah yang sangat rumit. Bahkan membayangkan bentuk pintu masalah itu sudah membuat semua orang kabur ketakutan, sedangkan Jimin? Dia malah dengan suka rela masuk ke dalam ruangan pintu masalah itu.

…

HIK!

Sudah tiga hari dirinya bersembunyi di apartment Jungkook tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tahu. Youngjae bahkan Taehyung tidak ia beritahu, ia benar-benar hanya ingin sendiri, menjauhi semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Selama tiga hari itu juga ia hanya tertidur, makan semaunya, dan lebih banyak duduk melamun memandangi malam.

 **Chim**

Apa itu dari Yoongi? Apa Yoongi sengaja membuat bintang-bintang itu membentuk nama panggilannya saat kecil? Apa Yoongi juga sengaja menobatkan orang-orang pendosa untuk menarik perhatiannya? Apa Yoongi sedang mencarinya? Mau apa si brengsek itu mencari dirinya? Memintanya mencabut panah-panah itu.

"Jangan mencariku atau aku akan membunuhmu"

HIK!

Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, matanya kembali berembun cukup tebal. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, ia tidak mau membunuh Yoongi tapi takdirnya mengatakan hal lain.

"Hiksss… -HIK!-"

…

NamJoon berdecak melihat Yoongi pagi-pagi begini sudah duduk melamun di balkon sambil memandangi matahari pagi. Dengan menggenggam sebotol minuman penghilang mabuk ia menghampiri Yoongi dan duduk di sampingnya. Yoongi masih tidak bereaksi, pria bermarga Kim itu mendesah kesal.

"Samchon jangan melakukan aneh-aneh dengan membuat matahari berwarna biru"

"Kau tahu itu ulahku?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku tidak berani pulang karena takut NASA datang ke rumah" ucap NamJoon sewot dan sebal, ia menghela nafas melihat Yoongi masih setia memandangi langit ketimbang melihat keponakannya yang tampan itu *NamJoonnarsisbangetya*.

"Apa Samchon sangat merindukannya sampai melakukan hal gila seperti ini? Apa yang akan terjadi jika misalnya aku tahu keberadaan Jimin sekarang?"

"Tidak usah membual, kau itu pasti masih mabuk" balas Yoongi sengit dan ketus. Ia melirik NamJoon dengan tatapan tajam tapi yang dilirik malah mengedikan bahu tidak peduli dan takut.

"Aku memiliki banyak koneksi, jangan remehkan aku. Lagipula, dia mau kabur kemana? Keluar negeri? Itu tidak mungkin karena dia tidak punya uang dan paspor. Dia juga masih sekolah, tidak mungkin juga dia mengambil libur padahal dia masih harus mengurus beberapa ujian lagi di sekolah sebelum benar-benar lulus"

Yoongi mulai tertarik, ia menoleh pada NamJoon yang ternyata sudah menoleh menatapnya sejak tadi sambil tersenyum misterius. Entah kenapa kali ini ia setuju dengan ucapan NamJoon, tidak mungkin Jimin pergi jauh dan membolos lebih dari seminggu. Anak itu pasti sekolah hari ini.

"Dia ada di sebuah gedung apartment milik temannya, Jeon Jungkook. Apartment itu ada di dekat sekolah mereka dan hari ini mereka berangkat bersama

…

Apa yang dikatakan NamJoon semuanya benar, ia melihat Jimin. Ia melihat orang yang ia cintai sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia sungguh sangat merindukan sosok mungil itu di dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin melangkah mendekat tapi semua itu terhenti karena sosok lain hadi di samping Jimin.

Sosok pria yang pernah ia temui di gerbang sekolah waktu itu. pria yang ia tebak bernama Jungkook itu, memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan menantang. Bahkan dia bersiul senang lalu merangkul Jimin dengan sangat erat. Rangkulan itu seolah-olah mengejek Yoongi dan memperlihatkan padanya bahwa Jimin sekarang miliknya.

"Jeon Jungkook, lepaskan-HIK!-"

"Kejutanku berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, kau mau melihatnya?"

Jimin mengernyit bingung, namun semua itu terjawab ketika Jimin menoleh ke depan. Yoongi berdiri mematung tidak bergerak saat melihat Jimin dirangkul cukup erat oleh Jungkook di depan matanya. Pandangannya menajam melihat Jimin tidak berontak lagi bahkan pemuda manis itu hanya diam saja tidak berniat menghampirinya. Dengan langkah lebar dan tidak memedulikan lampu pejalan kaki ia melangkah menghampiri Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Dia menatap kita, ow! Bahkan dia berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri kita, ayo kita hampiri dia!"

Ketika sudah berhadapan tanpa ragu, orang itu menarik kerah seragam Jungkook begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Mata mereka sama-sama menajam, tapi tatapan Jungkook bukan hanya tersirat ketajaman amarah tapi juga rasa puas melihat orang itu kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan dia! Dia tidak mau bersamamu!"

"Benarkah? Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya langsung" Jungkook balas menantang ucapan Yoongi. Mereka masih saling mencekik dengan Jimin berdiri di antara mereka, terkejut, tercekat akan situasi mencekam yang dikeluarkan Jungkook dan orang itu. Yoongi beralih memandang Jimin, menghadapkan tubuh mungil itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Pulang ke rumah"

"Aku tidak mau, itu bukan rumahku"

"Lalu dimana kau akan tinggal? Tinggal dimana kau selama seminggu ini?!" tanpa sadar Yoongi menaikan nada suaranya. Jimin tetap tidak gentar, ia malah semakin menengadah mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Yoongi.

"Jungkook"

"Sekarang juga begitu? Kau akan ikut dengannya?"

"Nde,"

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Yoongi terdiam. Matanya menatap tidak percaya ke arah Jimin karena lebih memilih Jungkook ketimbang dirinya, bahkan Jimin sudah menggenggam tangan Jungkook sangat erat dan menariknya pergi dari area zebra cross yang sepi.

"Aku tidak mau kita terlambat-HIK!-" ucap Jimin diakhiri dengan cegukan tapi Yoongi kembali menarik tangannya hingga Jimin kembali ke posisinya berdiri tadi. sementara tangan Jimin yang lain di genggam erat oleh Jungkook.

"Kau cegukan, kau bohong. Kau tidak mau bersama dia"

"Aku lebih memilih dia-HIK!-kau yang membuatku memilih dia bukan karena diriku sendiri" ucap Jimin dengan suara serak, dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Yoongi dan Jungkook. Matanya menyalang, memerah menatap Yoongi terutama melihat panah yang tertancap di dada Yoongi.

"Saat dimana kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, pandangannya yang semula mengeras menahan amarah perlahan melunak. Jimin tersenyum miris, memalingkan wajahnya sebentar lalu memandang Yoongi lagi.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, selamanya kau tidak akan mencintaiku-HIK!-. aku salah selama ini menilaimu, aku membuat keputusan yang salah karena membuka hati untuk pria sepertimu. Pria yang selalu berbohong, berbohong dan berbohong dengan alasan kebahagian pasangannya."

Mata Jimin sudah berair, ia menangis menumpahkan segala kekecewaannya pada Yoongi. Ia mengambil nafas panjang.

"Dan aku membenci pria pembohong, aku membencimu ahjussi"

HIK!

Yoongi mematung, pandangannya lurus memandang mata Jimin yang semakin berair dan meneteskan air mata yang sangat deras membentuk anak sungai.

"Karena itu jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku atau aku akan lepas kendali dan membunuhmu"

Jimin memberikan ancamannya sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menariknya pergi. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang terpaku di tempat tidak bisa bergerak, dirinya terlalu shock atas semua ini.

Jimin tidak mau menatapnya lagi, Jimin membuangnya, Jimin meninggalkannya. Jimin tidak memilihnya. Jimin pergi darinya.

Jimin tidak akan pernah kembali.

Jimin tidak akan pernah memilihnya lagi.

Jimin benar-benar… berusaha melupakan Yoongi.

Jimin…

 **(Cold Cherry-Growing Pains, Kwill-Nonfiction, Kwill-That Person, Yang Yoseob-Tree)**

* * *

Setelah cukup jauh, Jimin melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia jatuh dalam posisi jongkok, menyembunyikan wajah dan suara tangisnya yang mengencang. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah, ia tidak mau Yoongi melihatnya menangis, ia tidak mau ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang rasa sakit di dadanya.

Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi adalah sebuah kebohongan, ia tidak mau membunuh Yoongi, ia tidak mau meninggalkan Yoongi, ia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata seperti itu, tapi ia tidak ada pilihan lain.

Ia tidak mau Yoongi memiliki perasaan lebih padanya, begitu juga dirinya. Ia tidak mau mencintai Yoongi lagi, ia harus menghilangkan perasaan ini baru ia akan menemui Yoongi dan mencabut panah-panah itu.

"Sakit… hikss… sakit sekali… hiksss…"

Jungkook hanya diam, tidak berminat menenangkan Jimin karena menurutnya untuk apa juga ia menanangkan Jimin? Toh dia bukan siapa-siapanya. Dengan begitu ia menarik nafas kesal, mengambil langkah lebar meninggalkan Jimin tapi baru sepuluh langkah ia kembali terhenti. Menarik nafas panjang lalu berjongkok di hadapan Jimin yang masih menangis.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan kata-kata penenang, tapi jika kau masih mau tinggal di apartmentku berhenti menangis"

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku… hiksss… kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya"

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau peduli tentang hubunganmu dengan pria tua itu. aku hanya ingin kau diam dan tidak membuatku malu, arraseo?!"

Jimin terdiam, untuk apa juga membicarakan masalah seperti ini pada Jungkook. Toh dia tidak akan mengerti, dengan begitu Jimin menghapus air matanya berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Meskipun masih sesegukan tapi tangis Jimin tidak sehisteris tadi, dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Bagus, kau penurut sekali"

HIK!

Cegukan itu kembali terdengar tapi Jungkook tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia menarik tangan Jimin, membawanya dalam genggaman penuh paksaan bahkan Jimin sedikit ia seret agar cepat sampai ke sekolah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh tersebut.

…

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah yang mulai ramai atensi seluruh siswa menatap dirinya dan Jungkook dengan pandangan terkejut dan marah. Jimin menciut, ia sedikit melangkah mundur tapi Jungkook menahan punggungnya lalu merangkul bahunya.

Hal itu semakin memperparah tatapan tidak suka dan mencibir mereka. Jimin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari serangan tatapan tajam itu. ini masih terlalu pagi ia tidak siap menerima tatapan setajam itu sepagi ini, terlebih Bambam dan Baekhyun yang sudah datang menghampiri Jungkook.

"Kau mulai bermain tanpa menunggu kami?"

"Jika Jieun melihat ini bisa dipastikan dia akan mengamuk"

Jungkook tidak mengindahkan ucapan-ucapan teman-temannya, ia malah semakin erat merangkul Jimin dan membawa tubuh mungil itu menembus krumunan siswa yang mengerubungi kita. Namun, Bambam tidak tinggal diam ia dengan berani menarik Jungkook hingga pria bermarga Jeon tersebut melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau mau menentang kami?"

"Aku sedang malas, jadi biarkan aku urus si miskin ini"

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu, kau pasti membuat-buat alasannya" balas Baekyun yang mulai kesal dan naik darah. Jungkook yang terpancing melepas rangkulannya, berniat maju sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Bambam dan Baekhyun. Orang itu menatap Bambam dan Baekhyun bergantian lalu Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Aku memang membuat alasan itu, kalian mau apa? berkelahi?"

Bambam tersenyum miring, mengangkat tanganya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Namun, sebuah pukulan super kuat tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang mereka. Ketika berbalik hendak balik menghajar atau mengumpat, Baekhyun dan Bambam sama-sama membisu melihat pelaku pemukulan mereka.

"Sonsaengnim"

"Bagus sekali kalian membuat ulah sepagi ini, aku menyukai sarapan memukuli muridku pagi-pagi" ucap Taehyung sambil menimang-nimang buku tebal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menghajar Bambam dan Baekhyun. Dua murid pembully itu berdecih kesal, melempar lirikan tajam ke Jungkook dan Jimin sebelum pergi berbarengan dengan murid-murid yang lain.

Taehyung menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Bambam dan Baekhyun. Dua anak itu beserta genk trouble maker mereka, Taehyung tidak pernah mengerti isi pikiran mereka. Matanya lalu beralih pada Jungkook dan Jimin yang masih menunduk dengan suara cegukan yang nyaring.

"Kembali ke kelasmu, Jeon Jungkook"

"Sonsaengnim, aku juga harus membawa Jimin ke kelas"

"Dia membolos selama seminggu penuh, aku harap dia punya alasan yang tepat agar aku tidak lepas kendali memberi hukuman untuknya" ucap Taehyung dengan suara menggeretak, menatap Jimin yang sudah melepas rangkulannya dan berdiri di hadapan Taehyung.

Jungkook mendengus kesal, melangkah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Taehyung sendiri masih berdiri, memandang Jimin yang diam tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku"

"Nde"

…

Taehyung duduk, matanya memandang setiap gerak gerik yang dikeluarkan Jimin saat duduk di hadapanya. Murid yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu terlihat gelisah, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berat, dan pasrah. Mungkin yang terakhir itu ada karena Taehyung terlalu tajam dan menuntut dalam memandang Jimin.

"Kau bisa jelaskan kenapa kau membolos satu minggu penuh?"

Jimin masih menunduk, melirik ke arah Taehyung cukup lama lalu membungkuk cukup dalam, "Ceosonghamnida-HIK!-"

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang, bangun dari duduknya begitu juga dengan Jimin. Pemuda manis berstatus guru BK itu berdiri tepat di depan Jimin, "Jawab pertanyaanku tanpa cegukan"

"Saya tidak bisa-HIK!-"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas, meregangkan tangannya lalu melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Jimin. Tapi bukan sebuah tamparan yang diterima Jimin, melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat dan erat dari Taehyung.

"Jangan membuatku cemas lagi, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Kemana saja kau seminggu ini? kau tahu aku benar-benar gila karena kau tidak ada dimana-dimana dan sulit di hubungi"

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia menutup matanya mencegah air matanya keluar. Kali ini ia menangis haru, baru pertama kali ada orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya karena tidak pernah pulang dan sulit di hubungi. Ia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari bibinya, jika ia pulang terlambat ia tidak pernah mendapat pelukan melainkan sebuah pukulan.

Taehyung masih memeluk Jimin sangat erat, mengusap kepala dan punggung Jimin bergantian. Hampir lima menit lamanya Taehyung memeluk Jimin, dengan berat hati ia melepas pelukannya. Mengusap sayang kedua sisi wajah Jimin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa Jungkook mengerjaimu?"

"Anniyo, sonsaengnim" bantah Jimin cepat-cepat. Ia menggeleng, memberi jeda pada ucapannya sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada pelan, "Dia malah memberiku tempat tinggal-HIK!-aku cegukan bukan karena ini-HIK!"

Taehyung mengangguk paham, ia tahu Jimin tidak berbohong soal Jungkook. Namun, senyum lembutnya menghilang mengingat pria tua mirip rubah atau anjing itu. pria itu pasti yang membuat adiknya ini menangis dan kembali mengalami cegukan berkepanjangan.

"Kenapa kau menghilang seperti ini? kau kabur dari pria itu?" tanya Taehyung to the point. Jimin terkejut, ia tidak menjawab, ia diam seribu bahasa mendengar arah pembicaraan Taehyung. Pasti Taehyung bicara soal Yoongi, tapi tunggu dulu darimana Taehyung mengetahui Yoongi.

"Jika kau bertanya darimana aku tahu, itu karena dia datang ke sekolah dan mencarimu. Bahkan dia menunggu di depan ruang BK ku"

Jimin terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika Yoongi akan melakukan itu hanya untuk mencari keberadaanya. Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menjalar di dadanya, ada rasa bahagia karena Yoongi sangat peduli padanya bahkan sampai repot-repot mencarinya seperti itu. namun, perasaan hangat itu berubah menjadi dingin dalam sekejap mengingat kebohongan Yoongi selama ini.

"Aku melihat wajahnya, dia tidak tampan sama sekali malah mirip salah satu spesies anjing paling tidak luca di bumi. Dia juga terlihat tua, orang kaya memang tapi dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana kau bisa menangisi bahkan cegukan menyiksa seperti itu karena dia?" tanya Taehyung tidak percaya. Jimin sendiri kembali menunduk, membenarkan pernyataan Taehyung tentang Yoongi.

Untuk apa ia menangisi Yoongi, toh dia memang membenci Yoongi.

HIK!

Ia ingin membenci Yoongi, ia harus membencinya karena itu adalah jalan terbaik ketimbang melihat Yoongi mati dengan tangannya sendiri. Air matanya kembali mengalir, ia kembali menangis histeris. Ia tidak bisa melihat Yoongi mati, ia tidak mau Yoongi mati atau pergi. Ia juga tidak mau membenci Yoongi tapi ini adalah jalan terbaik selain mencintainya.

"Jimin-ah, jangan bersedih lagi, aku tidak bisa melihat adikku bersedih." Taehyung berucap dengan suara lembut, menarik Jimin dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menyandarkan kepala bersurai hitam itu ke pundaknya, mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut dan kasih sayang.

"Jangan menangis lagi, adikku. Semua akan baik-baik saja"

Ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak kalau semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Tidak aka nada yang baik-baik saja selama Jimin masih tetap sumber kedukaan Yoongi. Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja selama Tuhan tidak menarik takdir kejam ini, semua tidak akan baik-baik saja.

…

…

Penderitaan Jimin tidak berhenti di gerbang sekolah itu saja. Memasuki jam makan siang seluruh murid berkumpul di kantin untuk mengambil makanan, termasuk Jimin tapi ada yang berbeda dari pemuda manis itu. seluruh murid tidak henti-hentinya mencibir kelakuan Jimin tadi pagi, ada yang mengatakan Jimin duri dalam daging, perusak hubungan orang dan masih banyak lagi gunjingan yang mereka bicarakan tentang Jimin.

Ia hanya bisa menunduk, berjalan layaknya siput ke barisan untuk mengambil makanan. Beberapa murid yang menyadari kehadiran Jimin terang-terangan membicarakannya bahkan ada yang sampai menyikutnya hingga ia keluar dari barisan.

HIK!

"Astaga! Telingaku sakit mendengar suara cegukanmu itu, bisakah kau berhenti cegukan dan akui saja cibiran kami? Aku muak mendengarnya!" marah seorang siswi yang tadi menyikut Jimin.

"Aku bukan cegukan karena itu, aku tidak seperti yang kalian bicarakan selama ini" sanggah Jimin dengan pandangan menatap si siswi cantik itu-Nayoung. Gadis dengan julukan stone face itu membuang nafas kesal, keluar dari barisan lalu mendorong pundak Jimin hingga pemuda manis itu sedikit oleng.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu cegukan tapi yang aku pedulikan adalah telingaku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyuk-Akh!"

Sebuah Ipod beserta earphone mendarat mulus tepat di kepala Nayong dan jatuh di kaki si gadis. Jimin terkejut melihat si pelaku lemparan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook. Pria pemimpin Trouble Maker itu menatap tajam penuh amarah ke Nayoung yang langsung menciut mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"Jika telingamu sakit mendengar cegukannya lebih baik sumpal telingamu dengan earphone ku!" perintah Jungkook, suaranya berdesis tajam, pandangannya semakin tajam melihat Nayoung berdecak ke arah Jimin sebelum berlalu pergi dengan perasaan dongkol dan segala umpatan pedas untuk Jimin.

Tubuh pemuda denga marga Park itu masih berdiri kaku. Matanya membola melihat kejadian dimana Jungkook melempar wajah cantik Nayoung dengan Ipod, ia berani jamin jika lemparan itu tidak main kuatnya. Ragu-ragu ia menoleh memandang Jungkook, ia semakin terkejut melihat Jungkook sudah ada di sampingnya dan tanpa aba-aba menarik lengannya untuk kembali berbaris.

"Baris, aku akan berdiri di belakangmu"

Jimin menurut, ia berbaris dengan Jungkook di belakangnya. Antrian yang semula panjang mendadak berhenti melihat Jungkook berbaris, mereka segera membubarkan diri dan memberikan kesempatan Jungkook untuk mengambil makanan lebih dulu.

"Ambil makananmu dan duduk di sana"

Jimin kembali mengangguk. Ia melangkah masih dengan kepala menunduk, menerima makanan yang diberikan petugas kantin dengan senyum seadanya. Setibanya ia hendak mengambil makanan penutup ia terkejut setengah mati melihat Bambam dan anggota Trouble Maker yang lain juga ada di sana.

Jieun memutar bola matanya malas, ia sudah muak dan emosi sejak pertama kali melihat Jungkook merangkul Jimin tadi pagi. ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya tapi Jinyoung segera menahannya begitu juga dengan Joy.

"Santai, kita lihat apa yang akan Bambam dan Baekhyun lakukan" ucap Joy menenangkan Jieun. Gadis dengan tubuh mungil itu menarik nafas panjang lalu mendengus penuh amarah melihat Jimin dengan berani melangkah mendekati tempat makanan penutup.

Tubuh Jimin bergetar ketakutan, bahkan tangannya yang memegang nampan ikut bergetar. Bambam dan Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, meminggirkan tubuh mereka agar Jimin bisa mengambil makanan penutup.

"Ambil, aku tidak akan menahanmu untuk mengambi pudding dan susu. Aku tidak sejahat itu" ucap Baekhyun dengan gummy smile nya. Bukannya senang, Jimin semakin ketakutan. Ragu-ragu ia melangkah maju, mengambil pudding dan susu. Ketika ia hendak berbalik ke meja yang ditunjuk Jungkook, dengan sengaja Bambam menjulurkan kakinya.

Ia jatuh terejerembab, piring makan siangnya jatuh ke lantai mengotori seragam dan juga lantai kantin. Tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakan, ia terkejut, ia malu. Seumur hidupnya mereka tidak pernah membully Jimin hingga seperti ini. mereka hanya akan membully dirinya di kelas atau sepulang sekolah, ini pertama kalinya Jimin mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Seluruh murid yang ada di kantin tertawa puas, terbahak-bahak melihat Jimin terjatuh dengan posisi benar-benar memalukan. Wajahnya menunduk, tidak berani mengangkatnya karena hanya akan menambah suara tawa mereka.

"Susumu tumpah, aku akan berikan yang baru untukmu" ucap Bambam dengan wajah berpura-pura menyesal, ia kembali berjalan ke tempat makanan penutup. Mengambil sekotak susu, membukanya lalu menumpahkan isinya ke tubuh Jimin.

"Kau suka susu?"

"HAHAHA!"

Jimin hanya diam, tangannya terkepal menahan suara isakannya. Ia tidak bisa melawan, ia tahu ia terlalu lemah untuk menghentikan mereka. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya sudah basah karena air mata dan susu yang ditumpahkan Bambam mengenai kepalanya.

"GEUMANHAE!"

Jungkook berteriak, matanya terbelak penuh emosi. Dengan langkah lebar ia menghampiri Bambam, melempar kotak susu tadi, mencengkram kerah seragam Bambam dengan kekuataan penuh karena amarah.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak suka membully nya seperti ini? kau tidak setuju? Kau tidak suka melihatnya? Kau tidak perlu melihatnya, jika kau tidak suka"

Cengkraman Jungkook makin menguat, bahkan nyaris mencekik Bambam. Tapi anehnya pria asal Thailand itu sama sekali tidak meringis kesakitan atau memohon untuk di lepaskan meskipun ia sulit bernafas. Jimin bangun dengan susah payah, berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Jungkook di kerah seragam Bambam.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tadi jatuh sendiri-HIK!-"

Jungkook tidak mendengarkan, ia semakin kuat mencekik Bambam, "Jeon Jungkook, geumanhae!" teriak Jimin kalap melihat tubuh Bambam mulai melemas karena tidak bisa menghirup oksigen sama sekali. Mata Jungkook masih berkilat penuh emosi, dengan kasar ia melepas cekikannya lalu beralih menatap Jimin.

"Kau bahkan berani melukai temanmu sendiri karena dia, kau benar-benar berubah Jeon Jungkook" ucap Jieun menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang mengatur nafas dan emosinya. Mata gadis itu memicing tajam setiap kali beradu pandang dengan Jimin yang hanya menunduk. Tangan mungil Jimin masih setia menahan pergerakan Jungkook, takut pria bermarga Jeon itu lepas kendali lagi.

"Kau bahkan lebih menuruti Jimin daripada kami, kau benar-benar hebat Jungkook" ucap Joy dengan nada sinis penuh sarkasme. Jimin semakin menunduk, berniat menjauhkan tangannya tapi Jungkook menahan tangan mungilnya bahkan menggenggamnya.

"Eoh, aku lebih menurutinya. Memang kenapa? Kalian mau marah?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Apa sekarang kau benar-benar menyukainya?" marah Jieun seraya menghampiri Jimin dan Jungkook lebih dekat. Tangan mungilnya sudah hampir menyentak genggaman Jungkook tapi seseorang sudah lebih dulu menyentaknya.

Jimin terkejut melihat si pelaku penyentakan. "Ikut aku," ucap si pelaku sambil menyeret Jimin mengikutinya. Jimin awalnya berontak tapi ia tahu percuma saja ia berontak dari orang seperti Yoongi, karena ia tidak akan sanggup melawannya.

Jungkook hampir saja mengejar Jimin sebelum Jieun menahannya, menatap pria yang ia cintai selama tiga tahun dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

"Jawab pertayaanku, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Kau mau jawaban apa yang aku keluarkan"

"Tidak menyukainya, jawab aku tidak menyukainya. Karena aku akan sangan membencimu jika kau menjawab aku mencintainya" ucap Jieun dengan desisan tajam, rahangnya mengeras, matanya menyipir tajam melihat Jungkook tersenyum miring. Melepas cengkramannya dengan sangat kasar bahkan tubuh gadis itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Aku memilih jawaban yang akan membuatmu membenciku, aku menyukainya"

…

…

Yoongi membawa Jimin ke atap sekolah. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana, beberapa barang bekas yang biasanya menumpuk sekarang sudah tidak ada. Entah siapa yang memindahkannya tapi Jimin bisa jamin itu bukan perbuatan manusia. Yoongi pasti sengaja melakukannya, dia sengaja membereskan atap sekolah karena dia tahu Taehyung memberinya hukuman untuk membereskan barang-barang di atap sekolah.

Setelah mengatarkannya, Jimin beringsut mundur. Berdiri membelakangi Yoongi, menutup mulutnya sendiri meredam suara tangisnya. ia terus menangis, menghiraukan kepalanya yang lengket karena susu serta seragam sekolahnya yang kotor terkenda noda makan siang hari ini.

"Hiksss…"

Ia menangis bukan karena kejadian tadi, ia tadi memang menangis karena itu tapi sekarang ia menangis karena cegukannya hilang. Cegukannya hilang ketika Yoongi datang dan menyeretnya pergi, ia sadar jauh di dalam dirinya ia menginginkan Yoongi. Ia sangat merindukan Yoongi, tapi ia menampik segala macam perasan rindu.

Ia tidak mau merindukan Yoongi. Ia tidak mau melihatnya. Ia tidak mau Yoongi ada di sini. Ia tidak mau Yoongi.

"Hiks-"

Tangisnya terhenti. Wajahnya mendongak setelah bermenit-menit menunduk dan tertutup telapak tangan mungilnya. Sebuah handuk dan usapan lembut pada rambutnya membuat ia tersadar jika Yoongi tidak pergi sejak tadi, gumiho itu melihat dan mendengar dirinya menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Yoongi ada di depannya, mengusak rambutnya yang lengket karena susu dengan hati-hati.

" _Dia akan bertemu dengan Sang Maha Kuasa"_

Jimin segera tersadar, ia beringsut mundur menjauhi Yoongi hingga tubuhnya hanya berjarak setengah meter dari pagar pembatas. Wajahnya ia palingkan, tidak berniat menatap Yoongi meskipun Yoongi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil terkepal, kepalanya lalu menunduk menahan tangis.

"Aku hanya membersihkan rambutmu"

"Tidak perlu" balas Jimin masih dengan kepala menunduk dan wajah berpaling. Yoongi meringis, entah kenapa panah di dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Apa mungkin karena Jimin menolaknya secara tidak langsung?

Perlahan ia mendekat, mengambil satu langkah, dua langkah mendekati Jimin. Bisa dilihat pemuda manis itu gelagapan, seperti menolak Yoongi mendekat. Terpaksa ia melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena sebuha pagar pembatas.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Apa kau tidak dengar ucapanku tadi pagi?" tanya Jimin berusaha sesinis mungkin tapi semua itu percuma karena suara cegukannya akan selalu muncul. Ia bahkan hampir menangis mengucapkan kata sesinis itu pada Yoongi.

"Youngjae menitipkan ini padaku, hasil ujianmu" ucap Yoongi seraya mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi hasil ujian Jimin kemarin. Pemuda manis dengan tubuh mungil itu mengambilnya, menatap hasil ujiannya sebentar lalu memasukannya ke saku celana seragamnya.

"Dia juga bilang beberapa hari kedepan dia akan sulit di hubungi karena menyiapkan pendaftaraan ke sebuah sekolah masak"

"Jangan buat temanku menjadi alasanmu untuk menemuiku" balas Jimin masih dengan nada dibuat sinis dan tidak peduli. "Kau sudah banyak berbohong di kehidupanmu yang panjang ini. jangan menambah dosamu sebelum aku mencabut panah-panah itu." Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya dengan pandangan lurus ke menatap Yoongi.

"Kau harus menjalankan tugasmu"

Mata Jimin membulat melihat tangan Yoongi menggenggam tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu panah yang tertancap di dada Yoongi.

"Jangan bercanda, lepaskan aku!"

Yoongi seakan tulis, ia arahkan tangan itu semakin dekat bahkan Jimin sudah bisa merasakan panah itu menyentuhnya. Jimin semakin panik, ia berontak, berusaha keras menarik tangannya, mendorong tubuh Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi tidak bergeming, ia tetap mengarahkan tangan Jimin ke panahnya, semakin dekat semakin intens berontakan Jimin.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau mencabut panahmu! Aku tidak mau kau mati! Hikss…"

Yoongi tertegun melihat Jimin menangis, masih dengan memukul dadanya bahkan ia merasakan Jimin mendorong-dorong tubuhnya masih dengan menangis histeris.

"Aku tidak mau kau mati… hiksss…"

"Kenapa kau berbohong ingin membunuhku?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara lembutnya, tangannya masih mencengkram tangan Jimin tepat di dadanya namun dalam jarak yang cukup aman dari panah berdosanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh berbohong hanya karena penyakit cegukanku? Kau saja berbohong banyak hal padaku… hikss…" ucap Jimin dengan suara sesegukan orang menangis, menengadah menatap Yoongi yang terdiam tidak menjawab atau membalas ucapannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku seperti itu? Kenapa kau menutupi semuanya? Kenapa kau menutupi kalau aku ini malaikat pencabut nyawamu? Kenapa kau menutupi kebenarannya jika aku mencabut panah itu kau akan mati? Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbohong seperit itu? Kenapa… kenapa, ahjussi…"

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku membohongimu"

"Alasan?" tanya Jimin dengan nada mengejek, ia melepas genggaman tangan Yoongi paksa mengepalkan tangannya mendengar kata alasan. "Alasan? Kau memang selalu mengeluarkan alasan selain ucapan bohongmu. Kali ini apa? Kau ingin aku merasa tidak terbebani? Kau salah, seharusnya kau menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Agar aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini, agar aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini padamu… hiksss…"

"Dengarkan aku, Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi seraya menyentuh kedua lengan Jimin, tapi si pemilik lengan menggeleng dan terus berontak, menangis.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun, aku tidak butuh alasanmu, aku tidak membutuhkanmu-HIK!- kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, jadi untuk apa kau ada di sini?" Jimin makin berontak, berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Yoongi tapi ia terlalu lemah untuk melepasnya tapi ia juga tidak mudah menyerah.

Kesal. Sisi liar dari gumiho yang ia miliki mendadak menguasai tubuhnya, secepat kilat Yoongi mendorong Jimin ke pagar pembatas, mencengkram kedua tangan Jimin begitu erat. Jimin terkejut, dirinya tidak sempat menghidar dari ciuman yang diberikan Yoongi. Matanya terpejam, ia takut, ia takut melihat wajah Yoongi. Ia tahu yang ada di hadapannya bukan Yoongi, tapi sisi lain dari seorang Yoongi.

Tangannya gemetar dalam cengkraman Yoongi, gemetar itu begitu hebat bahkan Yoongi tersadar ia segera melepas tautan bibir mereka. Matanya menangkap Jimin semakin menunduk, matanya basah karena air mata sudah membanjirinya sejak tadi.

"Aku ingin kau membutuhkanku"

Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan, tepat di depan bibir Jimin yang bengkak dan basah karena ciuman mereka. Mata tajamnya terpejam, ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya karena Gumiho sialan itu marah melihat Jimin tidak menurut.

Nafasnya memburu, cengkramannya melemah begitu juga dengan tubuh Jimin yang tidak bergetar lagi serta cegukannya sudah mereda. Masih dengan rasa takut ia menengah, menatap Yoongi yang ternyata masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku takut, aku sangat takut, Jimin"

Perlahan mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna hitam menatapnya lekat. Pandangannya tidak semenyeramkan tadi, tatapan itu terkesan begitu menyedihkan dan penuh pengharapan pada Jimin. Kesedihan dan harapan menjadi satu di kedua mata tajam milik Yoongi.

"Karena itu aku tidak memberitahumu, aku takut kau tidak akan pernah membutuhkanku. Karena jika kau tidak membutuhkanku… tidak ada alasan untuk kita bersama"

Jimin tertegun matanya yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata, air matanya habis untuk menangisi hidupnya selama ini. ia hanya diam dengan pandangan memerah dan berkaca-kaca memandang Yoongi yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku membutuhkan alasan untuk tetap hidup di bumi" Yoongi melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan mata lurus menatap Jimin yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Jimin kembali terisak mendengar kata hidup, kata itu mengingatkannya pada hidup Yoongi ada di tangannya. Hidup Yoongi tergantung dari dirinya sendiri, ia memang tidak mau membunuh Yoongi tapi Sang Kuasa tidak akan mengabulkannya.

"Alasanku adalah kau harus membutuhkanku, dengan begitu aku akan terus hidup disampingmu, bersamamu, denganmu…

Tapi jika kau tidak membutuhkanku maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup"

Jimin kembali menangis, melepas genggaman tangan Yoongi dengan perlahan. Kepalanya menunduk, air matanya kembali keluar membasah wajah manisnya dan cerianya bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Yoongi.

Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya membutuhkan Yoongi, ia memang mencintai Yoongi tapi bukan itu yang dibutuhkan Yoongi. Yoongi membutuhkan sebuah alasan kuat yaitu dirinya, Yoongi ingin alasannya adalah Jimin. Tapi Jimin masih takut, ia takut dengan takdir buruk dan kehidupan gelapnya tidak membuat Yoongi bahagia malah semakin terpuruk.

Ia takut akan hal itu…

Ia tidak mau Yoongi pergi dari hidupnya…

Tapi…

Ia juga takut membutuhkan Yoongi dalam hidupnya…

Ia juga sangat takut seperti Yoongi…

Ia sangat takut…

 **TBC**

aku sempet panik karena FFN error dan aku udah marah" sendiri, dan jam segini baru bisa setelah berdoa dan bisa. aku lega karen udah bisa,

Hai? Apa kabar? Gimana? Aku kasih ciuman tapi bukan ciuman cinta tapi ciuman tangisan? Hihihi… jangan rajam aku ya kerena aku bikin kisah cinta mereka bener-bener menyedihkan. Ada yang diam-diam menunggu JinV? Sabar ya, mereka akan muncul di chapter depan…

Dan juga di sini ada pendukung YoonMin atau KookMin? Kalo ada yang nanya aku, aku lebih dukung Jimin ama aku *digampar* bercanda, aku juga bingung ya mau nentuin Jimin ama siapa.

Terimakasih yang udah mendukung ff ini dengan review, fav, follow dan juga membaca secara diam-diam dan menyukai ff ini secara diam-diam. Ayo tunjukan wajah kalian, aku penasaran pendapat kalian baca ff ini. meskipun hanya satu kata tapi kalian udah meninggalkan kesan jejak tersindiri di hati aku *ketularan gombal NamJoon*

oh ya ngomong" NamJoon nggak muncul lagi ya? hehehe, dia akan muncul nanti jadi bersabar ya, aku usahain update chapter 17 besok pagi atau malemnya karena tinggal rapihin aja, oke? dan chapter 17 itu cukup banyak gula alias manis-manisnya tapi tetep ada angst nya kok *ketawa nista*

Apa kalian nangis kejer atau ngatain aku penjahat karena aku bikin mereka menderita terus? Tenang aja hidup itu harus begitu kawan, ada sedihnya dan bahagianya aku pasti bikin bahagianya. Mereka ada masanya dimana mereka akan bahagia dan lovely dovely.

Sabar ya…

Akhir kata aku berterimakasih banget,

Dan…

SARANGHAEYO *HEARTSIGNLARGE* HEARTSIGNMEDIUM* *HEARTSIGNSMALL*

 **TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH FAV DAN FOLLOW, aku juga cinta kalian SARANGHAEYO *HEARTSIGN***

 **Baby Jiminie, ChimChimiJimin, ChiminsCake, Fujoshimulfan, Gasuga, GummyDear, Hiroki Sasano, Kanyasyub, Mitha478, Runch Randaa, Stupefy Jin, TaeJinKim, Tyongie, Yaoi-FireIce, aditdot, aiviilee, anonym103, chimss, cho eun hyun, chyperssi, clarajj, claravee, cutepark, fanfy, honeymon, hyoukassi, ikonbrides, jajennie, mbtion13, meganehood, melyauyut575, minkimwife, naomi tabita, selramochiii, sugantea, thalkm, tobikkoARMY, yasminnie, 3Min9Sec, Allre, Jung Hasu, Olga850, Runch Randaa, kevin lost in galaxy, kim kyusung, rzil21**


	19. Chapter 17

"Mwo?"

Semua orang yang ada dikantin terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah mendengar pengakuan Jungkook bahwa dia menyukai Jimin. Beberapa murid perempuan berteriak, bahkan ada yang menangis mendengar pengakuan Jungkook bahwa pria tampan itu menyukai murid yang selalu di bully nya setiap hari.

"Jangan bercanda, Jeon Jungkook. Ini tidak lucu" ucap Jinyoung masih tidak percaya dan menganggap Jungkook bercanda. Tapi pria bermarga Jeon itu tersenyum miring, menyentak tangan Jieun dan berniat pergi tapi kali ini Jinyoung dan Baekhyun menahannya.

"Kau mengkhianati temanmu? Kau mengkhianati gadis yang selalu ada di sampingmu, mendukung segala tindakanmu entah buruk atau tidak, yang terpenting kau mau meninggalkan teman-temanmu ini?"

Jungkook menghela nafas, menatap seluruh anggota genknya lalu Jieun yang masih shock tidak bisa bergerak mendengar pengakuan Jungkook yang membuat hatinya terasa nyeri luar biasa. Joy yang ada di dekatnya menahan tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk karena terlalu shock.

"Aku tidakk pernah memberinya harapan, aku juga tidak pernah meminta dia mendukungku. Begini saja, jika kau menyukainya kau saja yang menjadi pacarnya" ucap Jungkook dengan lirikan malas melihat opera sabun yang dikeluarkan Jieun untuk memancing belas kasihan darinya. Tapi itu percuma, Jungkook tidak akan pernah menyukai Jieun karena dia sudah menyukai orang lain.

"Jika tidak ada yang dibicarakan aku pergi"

Semua orang makin terperangah melihat sikap acuh dan dingin yang dikeluarkan Jungkook. Pria bermarga Jeon itu berjalan keluar kantin, matanya menelusuri setiap jalan yang kemungkinan besar Jimin lewati bersama pria tua bangka itu.

"Aku melihat drama murahan di kantin tadi"

Jungkook memberhentikan langkahnya mendengar suara yang sangat ia hafal di luar kepala. Itu suara senior sekaligus pemimpin Trouble Maker terdahulu. Ia menoleh, melihat Jaebum tersenyum miring lalu merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau menyukai murid yang selalu kau bully? Sekarang kau tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa mencintai Jimin"

Jaebum mengernyit, menatap Jungkook dengan penuh tanda tanya besar. Sementara yang di tatap hanya tersenyum miring melihat ke ujung lorong. Jaebum bersiul melihat orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia bisa melihat Jungkook begitu antusias melihat Jimin sudah dekat dengannya, ia pikir Jungkook akan menghampiri dan menanyakan keadaannya tapi yang terjadi.

Jungkook malah mencekal lengan kurus itu hingga tubuh itu terhenti. Bisa ia lihat Jimin menghela nafas, melempar tatapan tidak suka dan risih ke arah Jungkook dan Jaebum. Dengan sekali hentak Jimin berhasil melepaskan diri dan segera bergerak cepat meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku begitu juga Jaebum.

Mata Jungkook terus melihat ke arah Jimin yang sudah menghilang di balik toilet setelah sebelumnya berjalan ke loker mengambil seragam olahraga. Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul, perasaan sakit itu. sakit yang aneh, sakit yang akan datang jika Jimin mengacuhkannya, Jimin menolaknya, Jimin menatapnya dengan sengit.

Ia merasakan sakit itu sekarang.

Yoongi pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia lega karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah yang begitu ia rindukan seminggu ini. Ia juga marah mengetahui fakta bahwa Jimin selama ini tinggal bersama Jungkook. Ia juga bahagia mengetahui fakta bahwa Jimin tidak menginginkan dirinya mati.

Tapi dari semua itu, Yoongi benar-benar merasakan perasaan menyesal yang amat sangat mendalam. Ia menyesal karena menakuti Jimin tadi, ia sama sekali tidak bisa dikendalikan sejak pertama kali melihat Yoongi dijegal, di permalukan seperti di kantin tadi. sisi gumiho nya yang kasar dan possessive pada Jimin muncul.

Maka dari itu, saat ia menarik Jimin dan menciumnya tadi ia sama sekali tidak bisa dikendalikan. Gumiho di dalam dirinya marah, berontak hingga ia tidak sadar menyakiti Jimin dan membuat pemuda mungil itu menangis dan ketakutan. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ia tahu semua ini akibat dari salah satu panahnya sudah tercabut.

Sisi liar dari Gumiho nya akan keluar, dan tadi adalah sebagian kecil dari sisi gumihonya.

Ia juga takut, kedepannya ia akan menyakiti Jimin karena sisi Gumiho nya keluar tanpa bisa ia duga. Ia takut ia akan lepas kendali seperti tadi dan menyakiti Jimin, bahkan lebih parahnya ia takut kematian yang akan mengintai Jimin nanti berasal darinya.

Ia juga takut, takut akan hal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Jimin?"

Yoongi terlalu lama termenung di dalam kamarnya sambil menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dari cermin. ketika sadar hari sudah sangat gelap, pekerjaan matahari menyinari bumi sudah digantikan bulan. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, menatap SeokJin yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan melemparkan sebuah amplop merah bertuliskan Hanja.

"Dimana Jimin? Kau tidak pulang bersamanya?"

"Dia tidak mau pulang, aku sudah membujuknya tapi dia tidak mau"

SeokJin menghela nafas, membuka amplop itu dan menunjukan isinya. Sebuah kertas berwarna merah darah dengan tulisan PARK JIMIN. Yoongi mengernyit melihat isi kertas itu, kenapa bisa ada nama Jimin di dalam kertas itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mendapat daftar nama black secepat ini, pasti ada seseorang yang menginginkan dia mati. Kau tidak mungkin begitu juga aku"

"Jawabannya aku" sela Yoongi. Pria berusia ratusan tahun itu teringat perkataan Taemin seminggu lalu tentang takdir yang di tulis Dia untuk dirinya dan Jimin.

"Jika aku hidup maka dia mati, tapi jika aku mati dia akan tetap hidup. Itu takdir yang harus kami pikul, itu juga hukuman sebenarnya dari Dia"

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu dulu" ucap SeokJin sedikit menyemangati Yoongi dari terpuruknya, juga menyadarkan Yoongi bahwa mereka tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk menyelamatkan Jimin dari serangan-serangan vampire haus darah yang mengincar Jimin.

"Jika namanya keluar secepat ini berarti dia sudah resmi menjadi incaran vampire, kau harus menyelamatkannya sebelum pukul sebelas malam yang artinya satu jam dari sekarang.

…

…

…

Jimin tidak langsung pulang ke apartment Jungkook. Ia berjalan-jalan di seputaran sekolah dengan pandangan kosong namun otaknya penuh memikirkan perkataan Yoongi tadi. ia ingin Yoongi hidup, ia tidak ingin Yoongi mati tapi takdir menyeramkan itu pasti akan tetap terjadi karena semua sudah direncanakan Tuhan.

Ia bukan Tuhan atau orang special yang bisa berundingan dengan Tuhan. Ia hanya manusia bisa yang tinggal menunggu takdir menyeramkan itu terjadi, karena itu ia menjauh dan sebisa mungkin pergi meninggalkan Yoongi. Ia berharap dengan hilangnya dirinya maka Yoongi akan tetap hidup.

Ia tidak mau Yoongi mati.

"Kau berjalan-jalan sendiri?"

Jimin mengernyit mendengar sebuah suara daru ujung gang gelap menuju apartment Jungkook. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap lebih seksama sekelebat bayangan di depannya. Nampak beberapa orang berbadan besar sedang mengerubungi seorang pria yang jauh lebih kecil. Salah satu orang berbadan besar itu maju dan ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan tapi mendengar suara kesakitan si pria membuat Jimin berpikir aneh-aneh.

"AKH!"

"Darah penjahat atau bukan penjahat itu memang terasa lezat"

Tubuh Jimin bergetar ketakutan, ia melangkah mundur secara teratur dan hati-hati agar tidak menarik perhatian sekumpulan orang-vampire-tadi. wajahnya sudah pucat pasi, ia ketakutan. Kejadian ini mirip seperti kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu dimana dirinya bertemu dengan SeokJin tapi ia beruntung saat itu seorang wanita aneh menyelamatkannya tapi sekarang?

Mereka tidak mungkin vampire seperti SeokJin, mereka pasti vampire baru atau vampire dari kelas rendahan yang terkenal haus darah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jimin ketakutan setengah mati, ia terus melangkah dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah kotak sampah besar.

"Astaga"

"SIAPA DISANA?!"

Suara para vampire tadi menggema memenuhi jalanan gang gelap yang kosong dan sepi ini. tanpa berpikir lagi ia berlari tanpa tahu bahwa para vampire di belakangnya tersenyum puas melihat manusia yang masuk dalam daftar black sedang berdiri di depan merek.

"Aku menyukai bau darahnya"

Jimin benar-benar ketakutan, ia terus berlari tanpa mau menoleh tapi sebuah bayangan hitam tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depannya. Ia berhenti berlari, memekik takut dan terkejut melihat bayangan hitam itu adalah seorang vampire dengan tubuh besar dan tinggi menjulang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan, ia kembali melangkah mundur tapi seseorang sudah ada di belakangnya. Menarik kerah belakang majunya lalu tubuhnya di angkat dengan mudahnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu tapi tenaga mereka sangat kuat bahkan bisa dibilang menyamai Yoongi.

Yoongi?

Apa ia sedang memikirkan Yoongi? Apa Yoongi akan datang sekarang?"

"Taruh dia di bawah, aku susah meminum darahnya jika kau angkat begitu"

"Aku tidak mau berbagi denganmu, aku menangkapnya lebih dulu"

"Bicara apa kau ini?!"

Vampire pertama tadi mengarahkan tangannya menepis tubuh mungil Jimin hingga menabrak dinding dan terjatuh dilantai. Darah sudah mengalir dari kepalanya, tubuhnya melemas kepalanya sakit bukan main begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar itu hanya ada satu hal yang ada di otaknya.

Dia adalah Yoongi. Ia mengingat bagaimana Yoongi menenangkannya, menolongnya, mengucapkan segala kata-kata manisnya, hubungan mereka dan senyum teduh Yoongi. Jimin mengingat semua itu layaknya sebuah film. Ia sudah pasrah jika dirinya akan mati seperti ini, sekilas ia bisa melihat salah satu vampire yang tidak bertengkar mendekatinya.

Ia tahu ajalnya sudah dekat. Ia sebentar lagi akan mati. Ia akan berpisah dengan Yoongi. Ia berpisah dengan Yoongi sebelum ia bisa mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya. Ia belum jujur pada Yoongi tentang perasaannya.

"Ahjussi…"

Suaranya begitu lemah, bahkan nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. Ia ingin melihat Yoongi, ia membutuhkan Yoongi, ia ingin bersama Yoongi.

"Ahjussi… aku membutuhkanmu…"

Kata-kata Yoongi di atap bagaikan sebuah spaker bervolume tinggi di kepalanya. Ia sadar jauh di dalam dirinya ia adalah seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menghadapi masalah. Ia seorang pengecut, ini yang menyebabkan cegukannya. Ia tidak berani menghadapi masalah di depannya, ia malah kabur dan membiarkan masalah itu makin membesar. Ia pengecut, ia kabur dari masalah membiarkan Yoongi menyelesaikan masalah yang harusnya mereka selesaikan bersama.

" _Alasanku adalah kau harus membutuhkanku, dengan begitu aku akan terus hidup disampingmu, bersamamu, denganmu…_

 _Tapi jika kau tidak membutuhkanku maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup"_

" _Ahjussi!"_

" _Kau mau menjadi suamiku?"_

" _Kau itu memang istriku, tapi sebelum itu kau harus jadi pacarku"_

" _Apa aku sekarang pacarmu?"_

" _Eoh, kau pacarku sekarang"_

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Dan semuanya gelap.

"Kalian berurusan dengan orang yang salah"

Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sekumpulan vampire haus darah itu. tangannya sudah mengeluarkan busur dan panah perak. Seketika vampire itu berteriak marah, merasa tidak takut meskipun Yoongi sudah melepaskan satu panah ke salah satu vampire itu.

Vampire tadi berteriak kesakitan, tapi tidak menyurutkan keberanian vampire lainnya, mereka malah makin mengganas. Satu persatu mereka menghampiri Yoongi dan satu persatu juga mereka tewas terbakar dan menjadi abu.

Ketika seluruh vampire itu tumbang, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh mungil itu terbujur kaku dengan darah mengalir dari kepala dan hidung. Ia segera menghampiri tubuh itu, mengangkatnya dalam sebuah gendongan hangat. Perlahan kedua bola mata indah itu sedikit terbuka, tersenyum kecil melihat Yoongi menemukannya.

Ia tersenyum, ia bahagia melihat Yoongi datang saat ia membutuhkannya. Ia akan selalu membutuhkan Yoongi dan begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

Mereka akan terus bersama, selamanya karena mereka saling membutuhkan dan…

Mencintai.

…

…

…

…

…

Ketika ia membuka mata hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah warna putih, lalu dinding putih dan orang berpakaian putih. Awalnya ia menyangka bahwa ia sedang berada di ruangan yang akan mengantarnya ke surga atau neraka. Tapi setelah mata dan kesadarannya terkumpul secara sempurna ia baru sadar kalau ia sedang ada di sebuah ruang rawat VVIP.

"Apa anda sudar?"

Dan orang-orang berpakaian putih itu bukan malaikat melainkan dokter dan perawat. Mereka semua berbaris rapi seakan-akan menunggu kesadaran dirinya-Jimin-sama seperti menunggu sadarnya seorang presiden.

"Nde, saya ada dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit BangGuk anda sudah tidak sadar selama tiga hari"

Mata Jimin membulat mendengar nama rumah sakit tempat ia berbaring sekarang. Ia tahu rumah sakit itu terkenal akan kemewahan dan dokter-dokter terkenalnya. BangGuk Hospital adalah salah satu rumah sakit terbesar dan termasuk rumah sakit internasional di Korea.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir soal biaya, Presdir Kim sudah mengurusnya"

Ia juga tahu Presdir Kim itu siapa. Dia adalah Kakek NamJoon yang melayani dan menjaga Yoongi selama ini. tunggu dulu, dimana Yoongi?

"Jika anda mencari Min sonsaengnim anda harus datang ke tempat ini setelah kondisi anda membaik"

"Anni, aku akan datang sekarang. Kemana tempatnya?"

…

…

Tempat yang ditulis Yoongi adalah atap rumah sakit. Meskipun kepalanya masih sedikit terasa sakit tapi Jimin tetap memaksa naik ke atap rumah sakit. Dan disinilah Jimin, pemuda mungil bermarga Park itu tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan indah yang bisa dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Matahari memang masih belum timbul seutuhnya tapi Jimin menyukainya, Jimin menyukai proses matahari timbul.

Menurutnya keindahan matahari terbit itu bukan setelah muncul atau sebelumnya tapi proses dimana matahari itu muncul. Jimin lebih mencintai sebuah proses ketimbang hasil, menurutnya seseorang yang harus dihargai adalah seseorang yang selalu mementingkan sebuah proses bukan mementingkan hasil. Hasil baik atau buruk itu nomor terakhir, ia akan menerima hasil itu buruk atau baik.

Tapi seminggu lalu ia benar-benar menjadi pengecut, ia belum tahu hasilnya tapi ia sudah menyerah dan tidak mencoba menjalaninya. Ia menyesal mengingat, ia menyesal karena Yoongi pasti kebingungan mencari dirinya.

"Kau memikirkanku?"

Jimin tersentak merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pundaknya dari belakang. Ia tidak berteriak takut, karena ia tahu pemilik suara berat itu siapa. Perlahan bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, jari-jari mungilnya bergerak mengusap punggung tangan kasar berwarna putih milik Yoongi.

Yoongi sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Kepala pria berusia ratusan tahun itu menelusup di ceruk lehernya, mengusak pipinya di rambut hitam halusnya. Ia tidak risih, ia malahan menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

"Eoh, kenapa ahjussi baru datang? Aku sudah menunggu ahjussi sejak sepuluh menit tahu"

"Aku menunggumu, mencarimu seminggu penuh. Lebih kesal siapa?"

Jimin tahu itu hanya sebuah candaan tapi sukses membuat Jimin terdiam, ada rasa bersalah menjalar di dadanya. Perlahan ia melepas pelukan Yoongi, menghasilkan kerutan bingung di kening wajah tampannya. Mereka berhadapan, ia bisa melihat wajah Yoongi terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat.

Memang wajah itu selalu pucat tapi kali ini pucatnya berbeda. Mata itu terlihat sayu dan kelelahan berat. Jari-jarinya terangkat, mengusap sisi kanan wajah Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhae ahjussi"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah menyusahkanmu seminggu ini, aku tahu aku kekanak-kanakan"

Yoongi balas tersenyum, menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin mengusap-usapnya halus. "Anni, seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak awal agar kau tidak terkejut. Mianhae…" ucap Yoongi dengan suara lembut. Jimin menggeleng, melepas genggaman tangan Yoongi lalu beralih mengusak-usak dada Yoongi seakan-akan menghilangkan debu di sana.

"Aku tidak melihat apa pun, aku hanya melihat seorang bujang tua yang tampan dan sehat. Dia sangat sehat dan sangat tampan, kau benar-benar tampan untuk ukuran ahjussi-ahjussi di luaran sana"

Yoongi tertawa, mengusak kepala itu sayang mendengar kata bujang tua keluar dari mulut Jimin. Ia memang tua tapi dia tidak bujang, ia punya Jimin sekarang.

"Geotjimal"

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Aku bukan bujang, aku sudah memiliki pacar dan pacarku berdiri di depanku"

Wajah Jimin memerah, bukan karena udara dingin di sekitarnya melainkan perkataan manis Yoongi barusan. "Aku tidak melihat apa pun, apa aku masih istrimu, kan?"

"Anni, kau pacarku bukan istriku"

Mereka kembali tertawa, saling memandang dengan perasaan rindu yang amat sangat terasa. Tidak perlu bibir mereka mengucapkan kalimat _aku merindukanmu_ hanya lewat tatapan saja Jimin mau pun Yoongi tahu. Ditambah Yoongi menarik kepala Jimin mendekat, mengecup puncak kepala Jimin cukap lama dan terakhir memeluknya.

Jimin tersenyum, balas memeluk Yoongi tidak kalah erat dan hangatnya. Ia menyukai ini, ia merindukan semua ini. ia merindukan perhatian-perhatian dan kata-kata Yoongi yang terkadang pedas. Begitu juga Yoongi, dia tidak perlu di tanya lagi semua terbukti dengan sikapnya seminggu ini bahwa dia benar-benar merindukan Jimin.

…

…

…

…

…

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba nyasar ke sini. Sungguh awalnya berencana jalan-jalan saja di sekitaran pasar dan pertokoan kota, namun atensinya langsung tertarik pada sebuah tenda berwarna norak di tengah-tengah keramaian. Ia berani bersumpah awalnya ia hanya penasaran tenda apa itu dan setelah tahu ia semakin penasaran dan ia asal-asalan saja bertanya ini itu tentang barang-barang klenik.

"Kau hanya iseng-iseng saja, kan pemuda tiga nama?"

Taehyung semakin tertarik dan akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menanyakan masalah percintaannya. Wanita tua itu entah bicara bahasa apa nampak sangat berkonsentrasi memainkan bola krystal dan lonceng-lonceng aneh lainnya. bahkan Taehyung belum bicara apa-apa.

"Jangan pernah dekati pria yang menginginkan sesuatu darimu"

Entah kenapa satu kalimat dari peramal ini seperti mengarah pada Jin atau SeokJin. Ia hanya diam, menunggu si peramal kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak tahu alasan dari si pria itu menginginkan sesuatu itu"

"Apakah pria itu bertubuh tinggi, berbahu lebar, bibirnya merah, wajahnya pucat dan selalu berpakaian hitam?" tanya Taehyung berpura-pura mulai tertarik padahal ia mati-matian menahan tawa melihat peramal itu kembali konsen dengan segala macam barang aneh lainnya.

"Ya, lebih baik kau jauhi dia"

"Waeyo? Aku menyukai pria itu"

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya!" suara wanita itu tiba-tiba meninggi, bahkan dia sampai menggebrak meja. Menelisik wajah Taehyung dengan lebih seksama dan teliti.

"Wae? Memang siapa dia? Apa sebegitu menyeramkan pria itu sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh dekat dengannya?"

Peramal wanita itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam, matanya tertutup lalu tangannya bergerak mengambil sebuah kuas dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas putih. Taehyung memerhatikan itu dalam diam, memperhatikan si wanita menuliskan satu suku kata yang membuat Taehyung menahan tawanya.

"Vampire?"

"Mereka dulu hidup berdampingan dengan manusia tapi mereka melakukan kesalahan fatal hingga membuat para Dewa menghukum mereka. Mereka tidak boleh lagi terlihat apalagi menunjukan identitas mereka pada manusia, entah nama, taring atau mata merah mereka. Mereka hanya diperbolehkan meminum darah penjahat dan pendosa yang kelak akan menjadi vampire seperti mereka. Itu lah yang terjadi"

Taehyung menghela nafas, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang pada si peramal wanita tua. Bersedekap menatap si wanita lalu tertawa sebentar.

"Vampire? Aku memang pecinta film Twilight, tapi aku tidak percaya mereka ada. Mereka hanya mitos yang entah benar adanya dan sebagai peramal sebaiknya kau memberikan ramalan yang masuk akal. Ini bayaranmu" ucap Taehyung sedikit ketus, lalu ia bangun dan hendak pergi namun ia berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap si peramal wanita tadi.

"Aku akan menanyakan satu hal, apa kau bisa menebak siapa pria ini. Dia pria tua, matanya segaris persis seperti penggaris, wajahnya juga pucat, tingginya lumayan dan berpakaian mahal serta sering membuat muridku menangis. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti dia mengenalku?"

Peramal wanita itu terdiam, wajahnya nampak berpikir keras lalu bergumam aneh seperti menjawab tapi Taehyung sudah berdecak malas dan sebal.

"Apa kau baru mendapat sebuah benda berbahan kaca?"

Taehyung menoleh, menatap si peramal wanita itu yang sekarang wajahnya berubah. Dia tidak lagi seperti bercanda atau kesal karena kemampuannya di remehkan. Wajahnya seperti sedang mengawasi sesuatu tapi tidak ada apa pun di sini, matanya menajam setiap kali menatap tulisan tangannya sendiri.

"Buang benda itu, kau tidak tahu benda itu milik siapa dan kenapa benda berharga seperti itu bisa terbuang. Jangan pernah menerima pemberian orang yang bahkan kau tidak tahu identitasnya, bagaimana kau bisa menerimanya padahal kau tidak tahu identitas pemberinya. Kau juga tidak tahu benda itu mengandung penyesalan, cinta tak berbalas atau bahkan permintaan maaf yang tidak tersampaikan. Buang benda itu dan jauhi si pemberi benda itu"

Taehyung terdiam, matanya lurus memandang si wanita yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Lima detik kemudian si wanita tersenyum konyol sambil memainkan loncengnya lagi. Taehyung menggelengkan kepala, heran kenapa ada wanita seperti itu tapi dirinya lebih mengherankan karena sempat percaya bahkan mendengarkan perkataan wanita tua itu.

Setelah Taehyung pergi wanita tua itu tersenyum miring, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di sebuah cermin. Di cermin itu bukan wanita tua yang terlihat tapi seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun ungu serta rambut berwarna ungu juga. Ia awalnya membenci warna ungu tapi ia sesekali ingin mengenakan warna lain karena ia bertemu dengan teman kencan salah satu pendosanya.

"Cinta itu memang rumit. Tapi karena kerumitannya manusia menjadi jauh lebih rumit dan dipahami lebih dari cinta itu sendiri. Menyedihkan…"

…

Taehyung berdecak sebal, duduk di kursi ruang BK nya. Mengeluarkan cermin pemberian SeokJin dan memandang refleksi wajahnya dari cermin indah itu. ia menghela nafas, mengelus pinggiran cermin itu lalu tersenyum sedih. Entah kenapa ia selalu tersenyum seperti itu setiap kali ia menatap cermin ini. Ia lalu beralih melihat ponselnya yang sepi. Tidak ada notif pesan, telfon atau apa pun seminggu ini.

"Brengsek…"

"Ceosonghamnida!"

Tanpa di sadari Taehyung, SeokJin sejak di gerbang sekolah mengikutinya hingga masuk ke ruang BK. Ia memandang wajah itu yang semakin terlihat imut ketika kesal dan ia terlihat sedih karena Taehyung juga terlihat sedih. Ia tahu kenapa Taehyung sedih, itu semua karena dirinya.

"Apa kata orang jika seorang pemain cinta sepertiku menghubungi dia duluan terus? Huft!"

SeokJin semakin menunduk, bahunya merosot mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Ia tahu ia salah karena tidak menghubungi Taehyung sama sekali sejak insiden penghapusan ingatan itu, selain sibuk mengurusi Jimin dimana, ia juga merasa bersalah karena menghapus ingatan indah mereka.

"Aku tidak menghubungimu karena aku merasa bersalah dan aku sibuk mencari muridmu. Aku juga merasa mengkhianatimu…"

SeokJin tiba-tiba saja teringat wajah wanita di lukisan milik Yoongi tempo hari. Ia seperti melihat wanita itu dan memiliki hubungan, tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin karena ia saja tidak ingat apa-apa siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"… aku memikirkan wanita lain padahal aku sedang berkencan denganmu. Tapi aku akan melupakan wanita itu dan mulai sekarang akan memikirkanmu"

Suara dering telfon tiba-tiba berbunyi. Taehyung melotot horror, menatap setiap sudut ruangannya yang sepi sunyi kenapa tiba-tiba bisa terdengar suara dering telfon padahal ia sedang menelfon SeokJin.

SeokJin? Dia sedang tergopoh-gopoh berusaha menggeser gagang telfon di ponselnya tapi entah kenapa tidak mau. Jelas tidak mau, SeokJin kau menggesernya ke atas seharusnya ke samping bukan mengikuti bentuk gagang telfon itu. apa NamJoon yang salah mengajari atau SeokJin yang jadi idiot ketika panik?

"Menyeramkan" desis Taehyung seraya melempar ponselnya sendiri. Ia mengusak tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa merinding, tangannya menyatu seperti berdoa.

"Dengan gembira bersama Malaikat… Kita semua menghadap Tuhan… YAK!"

Akhirnya Taehyung berteriak setelah menyanyi lagu di Gerejanya. Berkacak pinggang dengan wajah berpura-puara marah dan terlihat menyeramkan tapi SeokJin malah tersenyum melihat Taehyung. Bagaimana wajah itu tiba-tiba pucat lalu berubah menjadi galak dan suara nyanyiannya yang tidak sesuai nada.

"Aku tidak tahu jika hantu zaman sekarang memiliki ponsel! Yang mau aku tanyakan kenapa kau bisa memiliki nomorku? Apa aku terkenal di dunia sana? Apa di sana tidak ada wanita atau pria cantik? kalian tidak bisa membawaku pergi, jika kalian memaksa aku akan bernyanyi lagi!"

SeokJin makin tertawa, melihat Taehyung kembali duduk dengan menyatukan tangan dan kembali bernyanyi dengan keras-keras bahkan nadanya sudah lari kemana-mana. Sungguh tingkah Taehyung sekarang terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

…

…

Jimin berdecak saat sudah hampir mencapai gerbang sekolahnya ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Bukan ia kesal karena sebentar lagi pulang tapi ia berdecak tidak menyangka jika Yoongi akan benar-benar datang, menunggu dirinya pulang sekolah di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Ahjussi benar-benar menungguku?" tanya Jimin tidak percaya, seraya terkekeh geli melihat Yoongi tersenyum kelewat lebar ketika menghampirinya. Bukannya menjawab Yoongi malah menarik kedua tangan Jimin, memakaikannya sarung tangan dan tidak lupa menggenggamnya sembari mereka berjalan.

Jimin tersenyum, melirik Yoongi yang juga sedang tersenyum lebar sama seperti dirinya. "Ahjussi menarik perhatian orang, kau tahu?"

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh begini pada pacarku?"

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Jimin. Pemuda manis kelas tiga SMA itu berdehem, melepas genggaman tangan Yoongi lalu mengambil tempat di depan Yoongi. Menampilkan senyum paling indah yang pernah ia miliki untuk Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? kau membuatku takut"

Jimin tertawa, menarik tangan kanan Yoongi dari saku mantelnya lalu dengan hati-hati memakaikan sarung tangan dari tangan kanannya. Yoongi mengernyit heran, ia awalnya ingin protes tapi Jimin lebih cepat menggenggam tangan kiri Yoongi dan memasukan kedua tangan mereka di saku mantel Yoongi.

"Aku lebih suka seperti ini, aku melihatnya di drama yang sering aku tonton" ucap Jimin diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum dan tawa kecil melihat Yoongi sedikit salting. Pria tampan berusia ratusan tahun itu mengangguk saja, mereka kembali berjalan. Hanya sekedar jalan karena Yoongi ingin seperti ini, jika mereka ingin pulang tinggal mencari sebuah tikungan dan mereka akan sampai.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang suka menonton drama bahkan si manusia setengah nyamuk itu suka sekali menonton drama"

"Jinjjayo? Wah! Apa dia sekarang sedang menonton Im Not Robot atau drama Lee Seunggi? Kapan-kapan aku akan nonton drama bersama Tuan Vampire"

"Aku juga suka drama"

Jimin tertawa melihat Yoongi tidak mau kalah dengan SeokJin soal dirinya, bahkan memaksakan kesukaannya agar bisa didekat Jimin. Ia tersenyum, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi ketika udara dingin semakin menembus pertahanan dari mantel mereka.

"Aku sudah memindahkan barang-barangmu ke mansion lagi"

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa? Jungkook tidak marah atau berontak?" tanya Jimin kaget dan tidak percaya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Jungkook bicara waktu itu padanya, ia sedikit takut jika ia pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

"Kau lupa pacarmu Gumiho?"

Seketika lampu di kepala Jimin menyala, pasti Yoongi menggunakan sihir yang sama seperti waktu itu. bukannya tenang ia malah mencubit pinggang Yoongi dengan sangat keras, si empunya beringsut mundur seraya mengelus pinggangnya yang menjadi sasaran cubitan ganas Jimin.

"Aw! Sakit! Kenapa kau marah?"

"Kenapa kau menggunakan sihirmu itu? Ish!"

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yoongi seraya mendekati Jimin yang sedang mempoutkan bibir dan bersidekap. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau menggunakan sihirmu untuk hal-hal seperti itu, aku masih bisa mengurusnya, tahu" ingsut Jimin masih tidak sadar jika Yoongi sudah berdiri di depannya, menatapi tingkah Jimin yang baru ia ketahu sekarang. Jimin itu imut dan lucu, bahkan ia baru sadar jika Jimin merajuk dan marah tidak terlihat menyeramkan malah terlihat sangat imut.

"Baik, aku minta maaf, princess~" ucap Yoongi seraya menekan kedua pipi Jimin hingga membuat bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu dan menggemaskan, tidak lupa ia juga menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Jimin?

Jangan tanyakan dia. Pemuda manis kelas tiga SMA itu tidak bisa bergerak melihat Yoongi terlihat gemas dengan tingkahnya tadi, ditambah telapak tangan kasar itu sekarang berada di kedua pipi tembamnya. Alhasil wajahnya merona parah, bahkan beberapa orang yang melihat mereka tersenyum-senyum melihat Jimin dan Yoongi terlihat seperti pasangan dimabuk asmara.

"Baik, aku maafkan. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Jimin seraya menjauhkan tangan Yoongi, mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan Gumiho tampan itu yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah malu-malu Jimin.

"Aigoo~"

…

…

SeokJin sudah siap sedia tepat di depan pintu masuk rumahnya dengan Yoongi. Ia berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pilar, matanya menatap tajam melihat Yoongi datang membawa Jimin sambil menggenggam tangan bahkan melempar candaan. Ia bukan cemburu, tapi ia gerah melihat sikap Yoongi yang seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Memang bagi Yoongi tidak apa-apa, tapi bagi SeokJin? Kalian pasti masih ingat aksi penyelamatan heroic Yoongi? Di sana dia membunuh vampire kan? Karena dia membunuh vampire di dekat tempat tinggal SeokJin, jadi SeokJin yang harus membuat laporan untuk atasannya atas insiden tewasnya vampire-vampire muda itu.

Jimin mau pun Yoongi terkejut melihat SeokJin sudah ada di depan mereka seperti hendak menyambut-tapi nyatanya bukan.

"Kau sudah pulang? Akhirnya"

Jimin tersenyum canggung, membungkuk memberi salam pada SeokJin. Sedangkan Yoongi, dia malah menghela nafas dengan wajah menyebalkan karena SeokJin mengganggu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, maaf aku sudah meropatkan kalian karena tingkah kekanak-kanankkanku. Kalian pasti khawatir karena aku" ucap Jimin dengan senyum kecil, SeokJin hanya mengangguk lalu menunjuk Yoongi yang masih berwajah menyebalkan tingkat dewa.

"Aku tidak terlalu, tapi dia yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Ya, itu benar. Aku membawamu pulang tapi NamJoon yang berhasil menemukanmu"

Jimin mengangguk paham, berniat masuk ke dalam rumah tapi SeokJin melangkah maju ke tempat Yoongi. Pria berdarah vampire itu menatap Yoongi dengan tajam, bahkan matanya sedikit berkilat merah saat melihat Yoongi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah menyesal. Ia benar-benar harus bekerja lembur seminggu ini karena Yoongi.

"Kau ikut ke tempatku"

Jimin melotot, berdiri di tengah-tengah SeokJin dan Yoongi sambil meretangkan tangannya seperti ingin melindungi Yoongi dari serangan SeokJin.

"Tuan Vampire mau membawa ahjussi-ku kemana?" tanya Jimin dengan nada sewot dan mata sedikit melotot. Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan Jimin _ahjussi-ku_ tersipu malu, bahkan di wajahnya sekarang bertebaran bunga-bunga mawar dan bunga-bunga lainnya serta para pemanah cinta karena kata-kata sederhana Jimin. Bahkan jika ini komik, Yoongi sudah terbang ke langit ke tujuh karena Jimin.

" _Ahjussi-ku? Apa dia baru saja mengklaim aku adalah miliknya? Astaga~_ _😚😇"_

SeokJin berdecak sebal, "Aku bisa membaca pikiran alaymu! Dasar Gumiho lebay!"

Jimin beringsut mundur mendengar SeokJin tiba-tiba berteriak cukup kencang tepat di depan wajah Yoongi yang langsung kembali normal. Khayalan aneh-anehnya langsung membuyar mendengar teriakan SeokJin tadi, ia berdecak sebal memberikan tanda untuk SeokJin diam dan ia akan mengikuti SeokJin.

SeokJin masih menatapnya tajam, berjalan pergi tapi sebelum itu ia sempat berbisik pada Jimin, "Dia baper karena perkataan _ahjussi-ku_ darimu"

Yoongi berdecak, sementara Jimin terkejut dan wajahnya langsung merona parah mengingat perkataannya tadi. ia melirik Yoongi yang sudah berjalan mengikuti SeokJin tapi SeokJin kembali berteriak agar genggaman tangan Yoongi pada Jimin di lepas.

"Jangan membawa Jimin!"

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi berniat pergi tapi masih dengan menggenggam tangannya. Buru Jimin melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Tapi Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum menghilang bersama SeokJin. Yoongi tidak tahu saja kalau tindakannya barusan membuat Jimin tidak bisa bergerak.

Tubuh Jimin terpaku, matanya membola seraya jarinya menyentuh puncak kepalanya sendiri. Ia berdehem, menyentuh kedua pipinya yang memerah lalu melirik sekali lagi ke tempat Yoongi dan SeokJin menghilang, lalu ia masuk ke dalam dengan senyum lebar dan wajah semakin memanas mengingat hal tadi.

 **To Be Continue**

Aku nggak bisa ngomong, semoga kalian nggak enek dengan romance nya. Atau kalian sujud syukur ngeliat moment YoonMin lagi? Terus gimana Kookie? Kookie sama aku kok, dia aman *digampar*

JinV? Sabar ya, moment mereka di chapter depan itu adalah puncak nya dari segala macam masa lalu mereka semua *spoiler loh ini*

Terimakasih aku ucapkan bagi yang sudah review, fav, follow, aku selalu seneng membacanya meskipun udah di baca berulang-ulang. Karena apa? kalian adalah penyemangatku, aku sayang kalian *HEARTSIGN*

Sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter 18, semuanya, semoga kalian masih betah menunggu dan ini sudah masuk sekolah jadi kemungkinan aku akan slow update *nangis* tapi aku akan tetap melanjutkan ff ini kok, tenang aja.

Terimakasih, aku sayang kalian /bts teriak begitu

SARANGHAEYO *HEART SIGN BARENG BTS*

See you~~~


	20. Chapter 18

**Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini ff pari nya adalah YOONMIN dan JINV!**

 **aku akan terus menulis dengan dua couple ini meskipun ada yang nggak suka atau bilang nggak cocok. kalo misalnya kalian nggak suka JinV tapi mau baca YoonMin, silahkan aku nggak larang. tapi tolong jangan ngeluarin kata-kata yang kalau Jin ini lah, itu lah. karena kata-kata itu bener-bener udah bikin mood ku sedikit hancur. oke?**

 **WARN! JINV! YOONMIN! BOYS LOVE!**

* * *

Jimin masuk ke dalam rumah, terkejut setengah mati melihat NamJoon ada di dalam sedang-ehem-berciuman cukup mesra dan bisa dibilang panas dengan seorang pemuda manis berbalut kemeja putih kebesaraan NamJoon. Keponakan Yoongi itu terkejut melihat Jimin gelagapan dan memutuskan membalik badannya memunggungi NamJoon.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya NamJoon seraya melepas ciumannya pada pemuda manis itu. Ragu-ragu Jimin menganggguk, lalu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Nde, maaf aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu"

NamJoon terkekeh, menyembunyikan tubuh pemuda manis tadi di belakangnya, "Berbalik lah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu"

Jimin mengangguk, memutar tubuhnya dan yang ia lihat adalah NamJoon yang sudah mengancingkan kemejanya dengan benar dan pemuda manis tadi juga sudah menyembunyikan dirinya di punggung NamJoon.

"Aku akan masuk ke kamarku"

NamJoon mengangguk, mengambil minuman penghilang mabuk yang tadi sempat terabaikan karena ia lebih memilih menikmati bibir pemuda manis tadi. Jimin sendiri, ia melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas, namun saat di tangga ketiga ia terhenti. Keningnya mengernyit memikirkan satu hal.

"Ahjussi memberitahu kalau kau yang menemukanku. Hyung tahu darimana jika pagi itu aku akan berangkat sekolah dan tinggal di apartment Jungkook? Temanku bilang apartmentnya itu jauh dari jangkauan orang luar"

Tanpa di sadari Jimin, NamJoon tersenyum miring lalu menatap wajah polos Jimin yang tertuju lurus pada NamJoon.

"Aku memiliki beberapa koneksi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan"

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya, tapi ia tidak mau tahu lagi. Toh NamJoon seorang chaebol dia bisa melakukan apa pun asalkan tampangnya yang ganteng masih ada serta uang segepok di dompet masih tersedia. Ia mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan NamJoon yang ternyata menatapi punggung mungilnya hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

"Koneksi yang sangat banyak…"

 **(Eddy Kim-You are so Beuatiful, Baekhyun EXO-Beautiful, BTS-Spring Day, Han DongGeun-Crazy)**

* * *

Yoongi tidak henti-hentinya bersiul seraya menggerakan kakinya gelisah. Ia sebal karena SeokJin seakan-akan menuduhnya sebagai biang keladi dari segala masalah dan fenomena alam seminggu terakhir ini. di depannya sudah ada selembar kertas yang harus di isi dengan kalimat super panjang seperti yang sudah di contokan SeokJin tadi.

Jujur ia malas, ia tidak mau tapi ia juga sedikit menyadari seminggu ini ia terlalu berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja kenapa ia harus ikut menulis laporan sampah ini?

Bosan dan sebal, Yoongi akhirnya membanting pulpennya. "Chogi, kenapa kau harus menulis laporan sebanyak ini? apa atasanmu itu membacanya?" tanya Yoongi mencoba membuka obrolan. SeokJin mendongak, menatap tidak kalah sebal dari Yoongi barusan.

"Anni, kami para vampire tidak langsung mengirim ke Dia. Kami punya prosedur, tingkatan-tingkatan dengan tugas yang berbeda-beda dan jangan banyak mengoceh cepat tulis itu!"

Yoongi bungkam, terkejut bukan main melihat SeokJin bisa bicara secepat itu dalam satu tarikan nafas serta bermacam-macam ukuran perempatan terlihat di keningnya. SeokJin benar-benar marah dan kesal sepertinya, dengan segala umpatan ia mulai memegang penanya dan mulai menulis seperti yang di contohkan Jimin.

Tapi baru saja dua kalimat ia tulis, ponselnya bordering ia segera mengangkatnya melihat si penghubung adalah Jimin.

"Jimin-ah, ada apa?"

" _Ahjussi, V hyung mengajakku untuk memanggang BBQ dan aku boleh mengajak seseorang karena dia akan mengajak teman kencannya. Apa ahjussi bisa menemaniku setelah urusanmu selesai dengan Tuan Vampire?"_

SeokJin ingin mual melihat senyum idiot Yoongi tercetak begitu jelas di wajahnya, bahkan ia bisa melihat ada banyak bintang berterbangan di kepala Yoongi sekarang serta matanya sudah berubah bentuk menjadi love. Astaga, apa ini sisi gila dari makhluk yang hidup ratusan tahun.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti…"

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telfonnya, menatap penuh tanya ke arah SeokJin yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkedut dan wajah mau muntah. Ia mengedikan bahu tidak peduli lalu kembali menulis begitu juga SeokJin.

"Aku harus pergi jadi kau tidak bisa menyuruhku menulis banyak"

"Kau harus tetap menulis sepuluh lembar laporan itu, jika tidak kau akan menulis dua puluh lembar. Jika alasan pergi dengan Yang Dimangsa itu aku juga punya alasan bertemu dengan V"

Yoongi menghela nafas, menatap sebal ke arah SeokJin yang mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi kelewat enteng dan santai. Ia kembali membanting pulpennya, otaknya berpikir dengan cepat membalas ucapan penuh nada menyebalkan milik SeokJin tadi.

"Kau mau berkencan lagi? Ngomong-ngomong soal V, dia itu pria yang cantik loh, seleramu bagus juga" ucap Yoongi setelah terdiam cukup lama menentukan topik yang bisa memukul telak manusia setengah nyamuk ini. seperti yang di duga, SeokJin mendongak matanya membulat kaget mendengar Yoongi memuji V.

Ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi sekarang. Kemungkinan pertama, Yoongi tidak sengaja melihat foto Jimin dan Taehyung. Kemungkinan kedua Yoongi bertemu Taehyung tapi seperti nya tidak mungkin kemungkinan kedua itu terjadi.

"Kau bertemu dia?"

"Eoh, dia pria yang cantik"

SeokJin kembali heboh, ia membanting pulpennya, tubuhnya ia majukan seraya menunjuk Yoongi tidak percaya. Yoongi? Dia hanya mengedikan bahu tidak peduli dengan raut wajah datar yang sangat benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau! Jangan sampai kau ngoceh-ngoceh yang tidak-tidak padanya" ancam SeokJin. Yoongi mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan kembali bicara dengan santai.

"Aku tidak bicara apa-apa"

"Kau! Kau memberitahu dia tentang aku adalah vampire?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau saja memberi tahu Jimin tentang mencabut panahku bahwa aku akan mati setelah itu" balas Yoongi dengan nada menyebalkan miliknya. SeokJin melotot, menggebrak mejanya terkejut dan kesal.

BRAK!

"Kau serius?! Kau memberitahu dia tentang aku! Kau memberitahu dia aku adalah vampire?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah tersenyum idiot ke SeokJin. Pria berdarah vampire itu balas tersenyum, penuh selidik tapi melihat Yoongi masih tersenyum seakan-akan meyakinkan ucapannya membuat SeokJin pundung. Awan-awan gelap dan udara dingin mulai menusuk di ruangan ini.

"Jangan membuat hujan di sini, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan hujan yang di buat vampire. Aku masih punya sopan santun tidak sepertimu"

Bukanya mereda, awan mendung yang dibuat SeokJin makin menggelap bahkan embun-embun sudah mulai menghiasi kaca-kaca dan ponsel Yoongi. Gumiho berusia ratusan tahun itu terperenjat, memundurkan tubuhnya karena ia bermain-main dengan emosi seorang vampire tua macam SeokJin.

"Tulis!"

"Nde!"

Baru saja limat menit menulis, Yoongi sudah berdiri berniat pergi untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan Jimin ke rumah gurunya itu tapi SeokJin kembali mengeluarkan awan mendung dan suaranya yang penuh nada berat itu.

"Duduk"

"Nde! Nde!"

…

…

…

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan barang kepemilikanmu itu?"

Pertanyaan Jaebum masih tertangkap indra pendengarannya dengan jelas meskipun suara mendetum musik DJ terus mengaum memenuhi ruangan kerlap-kerlip berbau alkohol menyengat. Jungkook mendongak, menjauhkan gelas berisi whisky nya lalu menatap Jaebum yang nampak sedang menanti jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa melewatkan sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun dan pasti sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan Jimin"

Jaebum tersenyum miring, "Kau benar-benar membuktikan kalau benci dan cinta itu terhalang oleh selembar kertas tipis ya" ucap Jaebum dengan nada sedikit mencibir. Jungkook sendiri hanya diam, mata tajamnya terlihat kosong dan bingung dengan kondisinya sendiri.

Ia tidak pernah percaya cinta atau kesetian itu ada. Orangtua nya sendiri yang membuktikan bahwa cinta dan kesetian itu tidak ada. Ayah dan ibunya berpisah, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan Jungkook kecil bersama sang kakek dan paman angkatnya dengan setumpuk uang bernilai ratusan juta. Sejak saat itu ia berubah, ia menjadi anak yang arogan dan tidak mempunyai belas kasihan.

Ia tidak pernah percaya cinta itu ada meskipun sang kakek dan Taehyung memberikannya, ia menganggap semua itu hanya sekedar tanggung jawab. Tapi semenjak ia bertemu pertama kali dan membully pertama kali murid bernama Park Jimin, perhatiannya mulai terpusat pada Jimin. Ia hanya ingin melihat, mencibir dan membully Jimin.

Ia tidak tahu alasannya tapi sekarang, ia seperti menemukan jawaban yang tepat bahwa ia… mulai menyukai Jimin. Ia tidak mau mengakui sepenuhnya karena ia masih belum yakin, karena separuh dari otaknya masih menampik bahwa cinta itu ada.

"Berhentilah bergumal pada dirimu sendiri, lebih baik kau minum sepuasnya sebelum ujian sesungguhnya datang dan kau menjadi mahasiswa"

"Urus urusanmu sendiri, aku membawa ke sini untuk minum bukan membahas diriku"

"Arraseo" balas Jaebum sedikit sengit karena Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak bermain.

…

…

…

Jimin bisa di bilang anak SMA yang rajin, bahkan kelewat rajin. Itu terbukti hari ini, Taehyung meminta bantuannya untuk membantu mengurusi party kecil-kecilan di tempat Taehyung. Kalian masih ingat, kan janji Taehyung waktu itu mengajak Jimin makan malam. Malam ini lah Taehyung akan menepati janjinya.

Sore hari, setelah membereskan rumahnya-mansion Yoongi-Jimin bergegas ke rumah Taehyung-telebih dahulu menghubungi Yoongi tentunya-dan menyiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari panggangan daging, meja panjang di taman belakang sudah ia bereskan dan terakhir ia membuat kimchi.

"Hyung masih sama saja" gumam Jimin seraya berdecak sebal melihat tumpukan sampah di dekat pintu belakang dapur rumah Taehyung. Gurunya yang satu itu memang punya kebiasaan yang tidak patut di tiru, yaitu lupa dan terlalu malas membuang sampah.

Setelah menaruh kimchi buatannya, Jimin menarik dua kantong sampah ukuran jumbo itu keluar melalui pintu belakang. Ia berjalan sekitar setengah meter menuju tempat pembuangan sampah. Sesampainya di sana, ia mengernyit heran melihat sekumpulan anak kecil berdiri di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah.

Penasaran dan takut terjadi sesuatu, Jimin menghampiri anak-anak itu. Sesampainya di sana, matanya membulat melihat anak-anak itu dengan tawa bahagia melempari seekor burung cantik yang tersangkut di kawat.

"YAK!"

Anak-anak itu menoleh, terkejut dan takut melihat mata Jimin yang melotot seram. Mereka langsung berlari dengan suara teriakan mengejek pada Jimin.

"Dasar anak-anak nakal!" gerutu Jimin dengan nada tak kalah kesal, ia segera menghampiri burung cantik itu, membantunya perlahan terlepas dari jeratan kawat pagar.

"Bagaimana bisa burung secantik dirimu tersangkut di sini?"

Jimin berbicara lembut, tapi burung itu tetap diam tidak bicara bahkan bergerak untuk berontak tidak. Pemuda manis bermarga Park itu tersenyum, mengcek satu persatu bagian tubuh si burung lalu terakhir membantunya terbang di udara.

"Hati-hati di sana!"

"Wah, pacarku itu ternyata orang yang baik"

"Eomma kkamjakya!"

Yoongi tersenyum jahil melihat reaksi terkejut Jimin yang lucu, mata melotot dan tubuhnya beringsut mundur. Sementara yang dikagetkan mencebikkan bibirnya, menghampiri Yoongi lalu memukul lengan Yoongi.

"Ahjussi mengejutkanku!"

Yoongi tertawa, mengusak kepala Jimin yang masih sibuk menggerutu kesal dan bibirnya mencebik lucu,

"Jangan mencebik dan memukul dadaku" ucap Yoongi dengan nada mengeluh. Yang mendapat keluhan hanya diam, memandangi Yoongi dengan pandangan cemberut. Namun wajahnya langsung berubah merah melihat Yoongi tiba-tiba saja meraih tangan mungilnya dan menggenggamnya.

"Ahjussi kenapa datang lebih awal? Bahkan V hyung dan teman kencannya saja belum datang. Apa urusanmu dengan Tuan Vampire sudah selesai?" tanya Jimin dengan nada sedikit cepat dan tidak beraturan, mungkin kelewat penasaran atau antusias menanti jawaban Yoongi.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku tadi mengurus beberapa hal yang mengorbankan tangan tua nan rapuhku" ucap Yoongi memulai aksi melo drama dan berlebihannya. Ia menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Jimin, memperlihatkan jarinya yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

Jimin mengernyit, mulutnya sedikit mengangga melihat jari Yoongi kemerahan mirip seperti lebam. Yoongi menghela nafas, memasukan kembali tangannya ke saku, lalu merubah wajahnya kembali menjadi sendu.

Namun belum semenit Yoongi memasukan tangannya, Jimin menarik tangan itu keluar. Mengusap punggung tangan Yoongi lalu terakhir mengecupnya cukup lama. Anak SMA yang sebentar lagi lulus itu tidak mengerti juga kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang tidak seberapa di punggung tangan Yoongi.

"Apa sudah baikkan?"

Yoongi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua bola mata Jimin. Kedua bola mata berwarna hitam sedikit keabu-abuan itu menatapnya lurus, sarat akan kekhawatiran dan kepolosan. Tanpa sadar Yoongi menahan nafasnya melihat Jimin menatapnya seperti dan jangan lupakan senyumannya.

"Ahjussi?"

"Su… sud… sudah… sudah hilang…" jawab Yoongi dengan nada sedikit gugup, menarik tangannya buur-buru lalu mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan Jimin yang bingung dibuatnya.

"Ahjussi? Kenapa berlari seperti itu?" tanya Jimin sedikit berteriak dan berlari mengejar Yoongi yang sudah ada di depan sana. Setelah perjuangan panjang, Jimin berhasil mengimbangi langkah Yoongi dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Aku menghindari tatapanmu" jawab Yoongi dengan kata-kata yang sungguh ambigu. Ia berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak pernah melihat mata secantik dan seindah itu di bumii selama ia hidup ratusan tahun. Bola mata milik Jimin seakan-akan meyiratkan kebahagian, kecerian yang selama ini terpendam rapat-rapat. Dan semua itu semakin membuat wajah Jimin-Nya semakin cantik.

"Kenapa dengan tatapanku?"

"Matamu…"

Jimin diam, menunggu Yoongi melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi yang ia dapat malah tubuh menghilang Yoongi. Dan ketika berbalik, ia melihat Yoongi sudah berlari dengan senyum jahil.

"Aish! Ahjussi!"

Yoongi tetap tidak berhenti, bahkan terus berlari dengan iringan suara tawa Jimin yang gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi yang mendadak malu-malu karena tatapan pacarnya. Apa ini yang disebut jatuh cinta? Apa ini yang namanya pacaran?

Memang indah dan penuh bunga, sangat malahan. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka ada perasaan lain, yaitu…

Perasaan memiliki dan ketidak inginan kehilangan seseorang.

"Ahjussi~"

…

…

Ketika pulang mengajar, Taehyung terkejut setengah mati melihat SeokJin sudah berdiri di depan sekolah dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan dengan tenang dan datarnya, SeokJin mengatakan akan mengantarnya pulang. Taehyung senang-senang saja tapi perlakuan SeokJin mala mini sungguh berlebihan dan sedikit alay-itu kata-kata dari muridnya-.

Setelah turun dari bus, SeokJin terus-terusan berjalan mengapir dirinya bahkan ketika ada orang lewat SeokJin merelakan tubuhnya tertabrak demi melindungi Taehyung. Sekali lagi, ia katakan ia senang tapi semua tingkah Seokjin mala mini bukan seperti SeokJin yang ia kenal.

"Kim Jin-ssi!"

SeokJin berhenti melangkah tepat satu meter menuju gerbang rumah Taehyung. Pria berdarah vampire itu terdiam, lalu tersenyum lebar layaknya seorang idiot. Kali ini Taehyung bersumpah kalau SeokJin benar-benar terlihat seperti idiot sekarang.

"Apa kau salah makan hari ini?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa mendadak tingkahmu seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada bingung dan kesal. Ia tidak suka SeokJin menjadi orang lain, ia ingin melihat SeokJin yang dulu. Idiot tanpa dibuat-buat, SeokJin apa adanya.

"Kepalaku tidak terbentur, aku tidak bertindak aneh"

"Terserahlah" gumam Taehyung akhirnya menyerah dan tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Mereka sama-sama tidak ada yang bicara sampai SeokJin tiba-tiba saja memotong langkahnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dan langsung menunjukannya tepat di depan mata Taehyung, benar-benar di depan matanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah untukmu"

Taehyung mengernyit, menjauhkan benda itu beberapa centi. Matanya tidak bisa bergerak ke arah manapun selain hanya memandangi benda itu saja, perlahan-lahan senyumnya tercetak. Meraih benda kecil bernama jepit rambut itu, mengusap setiap bagian jepit rambut berbentuk topi ulang tahun itu dengan senyum.

"Terimakasih"

Seumur hidupnya Taehyung tidak pernah mengenakan topi ulang tahun, bahkan setelah diasuh oleh Kakek Jeon, ia tidak mau merayakan ulang tahun. Menurutnya ulang tahun itu sama saja merayakan kesengsaraan ayah ibunya dimulai. Ia tidak mengingatnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada hari ulang tahunku"

SeokJin tersenyum, mengambil jepit itu dan dengan hati-hati dan sebisa mungkin ia memasangkan jepit rambut itu di kepala Taehyung tanpa menyentuh kulit kepalanya. Setelah yakin terpasang ia bisa melihat Taehyung semakin tersenyum.

Senyum tulus dan lembutnya, "Kau mau tahu tanggal ulang tahunku?"

Taehyung tiba-tiba saja bertanya, menatap SeokJin yang kali ini diam cukup lama sebelum menganggukkan kepala ke bawah. Pemuda manis yang berprofesi sebagai guru BK itu tersenyum simpul, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"30 Desember, satu minggu lagi"

SeokJin mengangguk paham, "Ah, aku akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahunmu di tanggal 30 nanti. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya" ucap SeokJin masih dengan senyum lebar dan jari telunjuk terangkat.

Taehyung mengernyit, SeokJin semakin aneh bahkan Taehyung khawatir berkencan dengan seorang yang memiliki kelainan jiwa.

"Kau itu benar-benar aneh hari ini. pertama, kau datang menjemputku bahkan mengantarkku pulang. Kedua, kau memberiku jepit topi ulang tahun ini dan mengatakan akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku"

SeokJin masih tetap tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak punya agama" ucap SeokJin mengulangi ucapannya waktu itu. Taehyung mengernyit, tiba-tiba saja perasaan aneh menyelebungi tubuhnya.

Ia seperti pernah merasakan hal serupa, tapi ia lupa ia pernah mendengar dan melakukan hal ini dimana. Sekali lagi perasaan tetaplah sebuah perasaan, ia tidak tahu benar atau tidak.

"Apa kau mengatakan itu agar kau punya alasan tidak berkunjung ke rumahku saat Natal?"

"Anni. Apa kau tidak berpikir hal lain? Kau tidak berpikir aku imut?"

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan kau imut?" Taehyung balik bertanya dengan wajah heran dan bingung. Iris sewarna dengan hitamnya arang itu menyiratkan kebingungan, terutama saat melihat wajah kecewa SeokJin karena dirinya malah balik bertanya dan seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa SeokJin tidak imut.

"Aneh!"

SeokJin cemberut, awan gelap mulai menguasai tubuhnya mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung bukan imut melainkan aneh. Merasa bersalah dan tidak enak adalah yang dirasakan Taehyung, ia meringis sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Bukan kau, tapi situasi ini. Aku seakan-akan pernah merasakannya, mirip seperti déjà vu" ucap Taehyung dengan mimic wajah sedikit takut dan bingung. SeokJin tersadar, otaknya tiba-tiba saja berputar di kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana ia menghilangkan ingatan Taehyung waktu itu.

Ia merasa bersalah, jika saja ia tidak menghilangkan ingatan Taehyung waktu itu mungkin pemuda manis ini masih ingat tentang moment manis mereka yang meskipun hanya beberapa jam itu. Ia kembali menatap Taehyung yang masih merinding takut dan bingung karena déjà vu nya sendiri.

…

…

"Ahjussi, bisa kau ambilkan penjepit daging di atas lemari itu?" pinta Jimin seraya masih berjinjit di depan almari tempat Taehyung menyimpan ala-alat masaknya. Yoongi yang baru keluar dari toilet langsung menghampiri Jimin, mengambil penjepit daging itu dengan mudah.

Namun, sayang Yoongi melupakan fakta bahwa Jimin masih berdiri di tempatnya sehingga tubuh mungil itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang hingga membentur almari. Tubuhnya mengampit tubuh Jimin yang mungil di antara almari di sudut dapur Taehyung.

Ketika sadar, Jimin tidak bisa bergerak karena posisi mereka terlampau dekat bahkan dari jarak seperti ini Jimin bisa merasakan deru nafas Yoongi di wajahnya. Dan sialnya, Yoongi tidak mau menjauhkan tubuh tegapnya.

"Ahjussi…" cicit Jimin antara gugup dan tidak nyaman, tangannya terangkat mendorong tubuh Yoongi tapi tubuh itu jauh lebih kuat dan tegap.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau bisa menjauh dari tubuhku?"

Kesadarannya sudah terkumpul, ia mengambil tiga langkah menjauhi tubuh Jimin yang benar-benar terhimpit pada lemari.

"Gomawo…"

"Eoh," sahut Yoongi seadanya.

Jimin berani sumpah jika mereka tidak melakukan apa pun di sudut lemari tadi. mereka hanya saling terjepit dan terjebak suasana saja, hanya itu tapi ketika ia berbalik hendak kembali ke taman belakang tiba-tiba saja lengannya di tarik Yoongi. Tubuhnya tidak siap sehingga ia sedikit menabrak dada tegap itu.

"Kau…"

Jimin menunggu. Kenapa dirinya semakin bodoh ketika berhadapan dengan Yoongi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

"Tatapanmu…"

"Jimin-ah! Hyu…"

Taehyung tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat adegan di hadapannya. wajahnya mengeras, tidak suka melihat tangan murid sekaligus adiknya itu disentuh orang lain. SeokJin yang ada di sampingnya, terkejut bukan main melihat Yoongi dan Jimin ada di depan matanya.

"Kalian asik sekali, ya?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada suara keras, menarik kembali dua orang yang dimabuk asmara itu ke alam sadar.

Reaksinya sungguh sangat lucu, Jimin beringsut mundur dengan wajah merah, Yoongi? Dia malah dengan santainya berbalik, tidak terkejut seperti SeokJin ketika melihat guru yang selalu diceritakan Jimin datang bersama SeokJin.

"Hyung…" panggil Jimin dengan suara pelan, menghampiri guru BK nya dengan langkah kecil. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, gugup dan bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Sedangkan Taehyung? Pemuda manis dengan surai blonde itu, melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jelaskan semuanya…"

…

"…begitu"

Jimin menjelaskan semuanya, kecuali identitas sebenarnya Seokjin dan Yoongi. Dan untungnya suara cegukannya tidak keluar, karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia menanamkan bahwa SeokJin dan Yoongi adalah manusia sama seperti mereka.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya sebal melihat wajah Yoongi juga ikut menyebalkan. Bahkan mereka sama-sama bersedekap, mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum miring-meremehkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau dan dia saling mengenal" ucap Taehyung kali ini menatap SeokJin yang tidak bisa bergerak. Mati kutu dan gugup, takut kalau identitasnya sebagai vampire akan terbongkar. Meskipun ia menganggap Yoongi dan Jimin teman, tapi ia tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada mereka.

"Ck, dasar!"

Jimin dan Seokjin melotot mendengar decakan sebal Yoongi untuk Taehyung. Pemuda manis kelas tiga SMA itu menatap SeokJin seakan meminta bantuan, tapi pria dengan bahu lebar itu sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Dia malah melemparkan semuanya pada Jimin dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas merasakan situasi awkard di antara Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Taehyung berdecih, membuang nafasnya lalu tanpa peringatan menarik Jimin dan membisikannya sesuatu-tapi tidak seperti berbisik, "APA DIA PRIA YANG MEMBUATMU CEGUKAN DAN MENANGIS ITU?!"

Jimin beringsut mundur, terkejut mendengar teriakan Taehyung yang pastinya menyindir Yoongi. Pacarnya itu tersenyum miring melihat Taehyung, ia lalu menatap Jimin yang seakan-akan memintanya untuk menahan emosi dan rasa kesalnya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak berguna lagi, kali ini Yoongi mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga SeokJin berniat membisikan sesuatu tapi Jimin bisa menangkap maksud lain di bisikan itu.

"APA DIA PEMUDA CANTIK YANG AGRESIF ITU?!"

Taehyung melotot mendengar kata agresif yang pasti di tujukan untuknya. Ia beralih menatap SeokJin yang kebingungan karena kata-kata Yoongi yang kelewat ceplas-ceplos tanpa memikirkan akibat untuk SeokJin.

"Berhenti bertingkah alay dan kendalikan sikapmu!" balas SeokJin dengan nada mengancam. Yoongi berdecak sebal dan tidak suka karena SeokJin lebih membela Taehyung dan hubungan tidak jelasnya itu.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan pria ini, dia mencarimu ke sekolah" ucap Taehyung seakan-akan bisa membaca isi pikiran Jimin yang berputar-putar bagaimana Taehyung bisa mengetahui sedikit hal tentang Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum kaku, ia lalu beralih menatap Yoongi yang sedang bertukar tatapan tajam pada Taehyung. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu pada V hyung?" tanya Jimin hati-hati dengan nada berbisik.

"Tidak sempat. Saat itu aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak"

"Dan kau harusnya bersyukur, jika saja dia punya waktu lima menit lebih banyak aku pasti masih sempat memarahi dan menampar wajahnya"

Taehyung mengeluarkan mulut pedasnya, menatap Yoongi dengan senyum miring khas miliknya ketika sudah berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya. Yoongi membuang nafasnya kesal, entah kenapa ia benar-benar kesal setiap kali suara cempreng itu bicara.

"Ah, ya. Berapa umurmu? Kenapa cara bicaramu seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada mengejek tapi hal selanjutnya yang diucapkan Yoongi sungguh membuat darahnya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Bahkan Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya bisa merasakan panas amarah itu mengalir.

"Tidak perlu tahu usiaku untuk menghormati dan meminta maaf padaku"

Jimin berdehem, melirik Yoongi dan Taehyung yang siap mengeluarkan kata-kata caciannya tapi Jimin sudah keburu menghalanginya.

"Baik. Waktu penjelasan dan perkenalannya sudah habis, kalian sudah mengantar dan membantu kami. Sekarang waktunya kalian pulang karena makan mala mini milik kami" ucap Jimin dengan senyum manisnya, secara halus mengusir Yoongi dan SeokJin.

Mendengar usiran Taehyung, Yoongi tentu tidak terima. Ia duduk dengan tegak bersamaan dengan SeokJin yang juga ikut-ikutan tidak terima diusir.

"TIDAK MAU!"

…

Dan akhirnya. Yoongi dan SeokJin tidak pulang. Yoongi sibuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Jimin yang sedang sibuk di pemanggang daging yang jaraknya satu meter dari mereka. Sementara SeokJin, dia masih sibuk mengerjakan laporannya tadi bersama Yoongi dan tidak lupa ia menyelipkan beberapa catatan keuangan untuk mengelabuhi Taehyung.

Pemuda cantik dengan mulut pedas itu juga ada di dekat Jimin, membantu pacarnya itu memanggang daging dan membuat kimchi tambahan karena SeokJin sudah menghabiskannya.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, Yang Dimangsa tidak akan kemana-mana"

Yoongi berdecak, menoleh ke arah SeokJin yang begitu sibuk dan fokus mengerjakan laporan menyebalkan itu.

"Wae? Aku sudah official dengannya jadi aku diperbolehkan memandanginya"

"Kenapa bahasamu itu semakin aneh dan mirip anak muda? Apa gumiho ketika jatuh cinta akan menjadi alay sejati?"

Yoongi kali ini diam, menyuruh SeokJin untuk kembali fokus mengerjakan laporannya. Tapi mood vampirenya langsung buyar karena kata-kata official keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Kata-kata itu meskipun terdengar biasa dan bukan sindiran tapi sudah cukup menyentil SeokJin tentang ketidak jelasan hubungan mereka.

"Minum birmu" perintah Yoongi.

"Birku habis" jawab SeokJin lalu menatap Taehyung yang sudah berhasil menggunakan mesin birnya. Ia sedikit kagum karena Taehyung memiliki mesin-mesin aneh untuk pesta-pesta seperti di film-film. Mungkin saja karena Taehyung suka membuat pesta bersama teman-temannya, karena tadi sepanjang lorong di rumah Taehyung ia bisa melihat ada banyak sekali foto-foto Taehyung bersama teman-temannya.

Ia tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu mengatur volume suaranya agar pas. Yoongi yang melihat itu berdecak sebal, karena SeokJin sama saja seperti dirinya.

"Min Chohee-ssi, apa aku bisa meminta bir tambahan"

Semua orang terkejut. Yoongi membulatkan matanya mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir SeokJin dengan mudahnya. Terlebih panggilan itu seperti mengarah pada Taehyung. Ia lalu beralih menatap Taehyung yang terpaku di tempat, matanya membola terkejut dan bingung karena SeokJin menyebutkan nama itu, nama mendiang adiknya.

Jimin pun sama, ia bingung karena SeokJin memanggil Taehyung dengan nama yang asing dan aneh. Ia mendekati Taehyung yang tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, bahkan tanpa sengaja Taehyung menjatuhkan penjepit dagingnya ke pemanggang daging.

"Hyung…"

"Bisa kau kupas dan cuci kubis di dapurku?"

Jimin tahu Taehyung sedang memerintahkannya untuk diam dan tidak ikut campur. Ia mengangguk, menatap SeokJin yang masih tersenyum polos tanpa tahu bahwa ucapannya tadi membuat Taehyung… sedikit marah. Dan juga kenapa Yoongi berwajah layaknya orang yang paling terkejut di antara mereka berempat.

"Kim Jin-ssi"

Taehyung memanggilnya, menatap lurus ke mata SeokJin yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi bingung karena mendadak Taehyung berbicara dingin padanya.

"Bisa kau ikut aku bicara berdua saja di sana?" tanya Taehyung menunjuk bagian sisi lain dari taman belakangnya yang cukup jauh dan tertutup beberapa pohon serta jejeran pot bunga.

SeokJin mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Taehyung ke balik sisi taman yang ditunjuk Taehyung. Di sini, Taehyung berdiri cukup lama memunggungi SeokJin. Mengatur degup jantungnya karena baru pertama kali ini ada orang-setelah sekian lama-memanggil namanya yang penuh kenangan buruk itu.

"Kau…"

"Darimana kau tahu nama asliku?" tanya Taehyung seraya berbalik. Pandangannya menelisik jauh ke mata SeokJin yang terlihat gugup dan baru menyadari satu hal. Entah apa itu tapi seperti SeokJin terlihat sangat merutuki keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku bertanya padamu, darimana kau tahu nama asliku"

"Kau salah dengar, aku memanggilmu Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung semakin mengernyit heran, ia melangkah maju. Matanya memicing tajam layaknya sebuah pedang perak yang siap menyabik-nyabik SeokJin detik itu juga jika masih berbohong. Sekali lagi ia bisa melihat SeokJin bergumam sial, pandangannya berubah gugup dan bingung.

"Tidak ada satu pun orang luar selain Kakek yang mengetahui dua namaku yang lain. Darimana kau tahu namaku? Aku tidak pernah merasa memberi tahu namaku padamu"

Taehyung kembali menjejali SeokJin dengan pertanyaan beruntun. Tapi pria dengan bahu lebar itu tetap diam, kesal melihat keterdiaman SeokJin akhirnya ia mengambil kerikil dan melemparnya pada SeokJin.

"Apa sekarang kau akan diam? Apa kau akan menghindar? Sudah cukup selama ini aku menghiraukan segala keanehanmu. Sekarang kau harus menjawabku dengan jujur, darimana kau tahu namaku? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Taehyung berteriak frustasi.

SeokJin masih diam, sungguh ia tidak siap dan tadi sungguh-sungguh iai lupa kalau waktu itu ia menghilangkan ingatan Taehyung yang artinya ia juga menghilangkan memori Taehyung tentang Taehyung yang memberi tahu nama aslinya.

"Brengsek"

Taehyung mengumpat berniat berjalan pergi, tapi sial. ia malah tergelincir hingga membuat tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan. Karena refleknya sebagai vampire yang cepat, ia menangkap tangan dan pinggang ramping Taehyung. Mencegah tubuh mungil berbalut kemeja putih dengan motif bunga itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Tapi, mereka bersentuhan. Bahkan Taehyung menggenggam tangannya kelewat erat, takut jatuh ke tanah penuh batu alam yang sakit itu. Mata SeokJin membola, ia tidak bisa bergerak merasakan genggaman tangan Taehyung pada tangannya, wajah mereka yang sangat dekat bahkan hanya berjarak 10 centi.

Sentuhan itu…

Sentuhan antara vampire dan manusia akan membawa si vampire melihat kehidupan masa lalu Taehyung mulai dari kelahiran pertamanya.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah…

" _Wajah mereka…"-SeokJin._

Wajah lukisan adik Yoongi dan gambaran kelahiran pertama Taehyung sama persis.

Mereka orang yang sama.

Adik Yoongi ada di kehidupan Taehyung sebagai… Taehyung sendiri.

Taehyung…

"Tidak mungkin…"

…adalah Min Chohee.

 **To Be Continue**

Hai? Maaf aku late update banget ya? Aku tahu aku salah *pundung di pojokan*. Aku punya alasan untuk itu, pertama. Setelah perayaan natal dan tahun baru hari jumat sama sabtu, hari selasa nya aku langsung ulangan ekonomi…

Bayangin dong, liburan dua puluh hari lebih aku habiskan untuk nulis. Udah lupa tu rumus-rumus sama itung-itung duit entah milik siapa itu. pokonya SMA ini selain MTK musuh terbesarku adalah Ekonomi-Akuntansi, karena itu juga aku nggak mau ambil akuntansi atau FEB *karena aku sadar diri*

Dan setelah retret, aku pulang hari senin (tanggal 15) otomatis hari selasa aku males masuk karena badanku sakit semua (aku nggak bisa kena AC bis) jadi kalo naik bis pasti kalo nggak kaki sakitnya luar biasa atau masuk angin. Hari rabu, kamis, jumat, sekolah biasa, terus sabtunya ulangan ekonomi lagi dong genks.

*Aku tepar di meja*

Sekalian aku juga mau kasih tahu, aku bakal slow update banget. Aku udah kelas tiga SMA, aku mau mempersiapin untuk TO, simulasi, LUN, UASBN, UN, siap-siap mental aku masuk SNMPTN atau nggak. Jadi, aku mohon kesabarannya ya, karena aku bakal slow update banget *deep bow*

aku juga mau ngomongin sesuatu, untuk yang biasa nya hanya menjadi siders tolong lah kali ini jadilah pembaca yang baik untuk review, coment dan vote satu hal.

Aku tahu ff ini bakal panjang banget, jadi aku mutusin untuk motong ff ini jadi dua alias jadi dua book atau series. Series pertama ini, dan series kedua nanti akan segera muncul setelah series ini tamat, karena jika di jadiin satu bakal panjang mungkin sampe tiga puluh atau empat puluh chapter.

Jadi aku mutusin untuk bikin ff ini jadi dua series. Series pertama **Gumiho: Ahjussi Saranghaeyo!** Dan kedua aku masih belum tahu judulnya.

Jika kalian setuju silahkan bilang _ya_ dan jika nggak ya nggak apa-apa, tapi resikonya ini ff bakal panjaaaaaaaaang banget. Aku takut kalian bosen nunggu jadi aku pengen motong atau bagi dua cerita ini.

Gimana setuju? (di bawah ini curcol ku, jadi kalo nggak mau baca skip dan langsung review, vote, dan coment)

Aku dapet banyak pencerahan gara-gara pulang retret genks (3 hari dua malem), dan retret itu aku serasa tinggal di dorm WANNA ONE GO season 1. Dibanguninnya pake musik, bukan musik keras atau rock tapi musik/lagu rohani yang pake alunan piano. Bukannya bangun aku malah ngantuk berat…

Soal kuliahku, aku curcol ya? *nggak boleh di timpuk* /bodo amat/ bercanda, kalo kalian nggak mau baca skip aja dan langsung review ya *kedip imut manjaaah*

aku mutusin ngambil PTN di tempat domisilku dan aku membuang-bahasa alusnya-menyingkirkan PTS di Yogya itu padahal aku udah keterima dan dapet keringanan biaya. Tapi aku lebih memilih PTN di tempat domisilku karena ada something yang berat terjadi. Jadi, aku mutusin untuk kuliah di sini, tinggal bareng orangtua dan ngurus mereka. Aku mau jadi anak berbakti…

Aku harap kalian menjawab hal di atas tadi berkaitan ff ni, karena ini menyangkut kelanjutan ff ini. **Jadi dimohon kesediannya untuk review, coment dan vote ya…**

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca dan denger curcol ku yang panjang lebar.

Aku sayang kalian *kejup satu-satu* *lempar lope lope*

SARANGHAEYO *HEART SIGN LARGE, MEDIUM, SMALL*


	21. Chapter 21

_1180_

" _Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"_

" _Apa maksud anda, Yang Mulia?"_

" _Katakan semua itu bohong Chohee!"_

" _Yang Mulia… Bukan maksudku menyembunyikan semua ini. Aku berniat memberi tahumu semuanya tapi aku tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat"_

" _Kau tidak memercayaiku, kau tidak mencintaiku, kau lebih memilih kakamu itu"_

" _Anniya. Yang Mulia"_

…

 _Setelahnya, Pria bergerak mundur meninggalkan Chohee. Meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan sedih, sendiri dan merasa bersalah. Bahkan ia tidak peduli mendengan suara tubuh Chohee yang jatuh ke lantai dengan begitu keras. Ia tidak peduli, karena ia sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak akan pernah ia tarik kembali._

 _Di belakang, tanpa Pria itu ketahui. Chohee menangis, menangis tanpa suara meskipun matanya berair mengalirkan air mata kesedihan dengan begitu derasnya. Pria itu tidak peduli, bahkan melirik saja pun tidak. Tangan mungilnya bergerak meremat hanbok biru lautnya dengan begitu kuat hingga terlihat kusut. ini pelampiasan akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, penyesalan dan segala macam hal yang begitu menyakitkan._

… … …

… … …

Semua.

Mata.

Hidung.

Bibir.

Semua yang ada di wajah Taehyung begitu mirip dengan wajah di lukisan adik Yoongi dan bayangan masa lalu Taehyung. Siapa pria berpakaian raja itu? apa dia suami Taehyung di masa lalu? Tapi, apa yang membuat Taehyung di masa lalu bertengkar hebat dengan pria berpakaian raja itu?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang?

"Tidak mungkin…"

Taehyung mengernyit, melepas genggamannya lalu beringsut mundur. Matanya menatap bingung ke wajah SeokJin yang semakin pucat. Pandangan mata SeokJin yang selalu tajam berubah menjadi kosong dan sendu, tidak bernyawa. Bagai tumbuhan yang tiba-tiba layu dan menjelang mati karena tidak mendapat cukup sinar matahari.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau kedinginan? Wajahmu semakin pucat"

Taehyung bertanya dengan nada khawatir, bahkan ia mendekat memperhatikan wajah Taehyung lebih seksama dan jelas.

…

Yoongi masih setia memandangi gerak-gerik Taehyung dan SeokJin. Tapi ia lebih fokus memandangi wajah Taehyung, memang wajah itu tidak asing baginya tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin adiknya terlahir kembali menjadi seorang pemuda dengan mulut super pedas itu. adiknya tidak seperti itu, adiknya bukan orang seperti itu.

Jimin yang baru saja datang sambil membawa semangkuk besar kimchi memicingkan matanya. Menatap ke arah pandang Yoongi yaitu Taehyung dan SeokJin yang masih saling berdiri berhadapan. Dengan helaan nafas ia menghampiri Yoongi, menaruh mangkuk besar itu dengan kasar tepat di depan ahjussinya tersebut.

"Ahjussi tahu rubah itu memiliki pandangannya yang tajam. Hati-hati kau bisa melukai V hyung dan Tuan Vampire"

Jimin berucap dengan wajah galaknya. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang sedang bersedekap menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sebal. Menarik nafas adalah hal yang ia lakukan sebelum menarik tangan Jimin namun segera di tepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?"

"Bukan cemburu, tapi lebih tepatnya tidak suka. Kau tidak mungkin merebut V hyung dari Tuan Vampire kan?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menggeleng, kembali menatap Taehyung cukup lama sebelum ia kembali menatap Jimin yang ternyata masih betah memandangi wajah tampannya dengan tajam.

"Siapa sebenarnya gurumu itu?"

"Dia hanya guru BK di sekolahku, guru yang sangat popular" jawab Jimin, matanya semakin memicing tajam melihat Yoongi semakin tertarik karena perkataannya tadi. sebal, ia akhirnya memajukan tubuhnya semakin dekat pada Yoongi.

"Aku sering membaca novel romantis, biasanya saat pria menanyakan hal tadi maka dia akan bertanya _bagaimana kepribiadiannya?_ Pertanyaan yang sama seperti Tuan Vampire" omel Jimin lalu memilih duduk dan memakan kimchi nya. Menghiraukan tatapan memelas Yoongi karena merasa di cemburui.

Ia memijat pelipisnya sebentar, "Aku tidak menanyakan itu. Aku bertanya siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Aku juga sudah menjawab tadi, dia guru BK baru di sekolahku. Dia langsung menjadi popular karena wajahnya yang cantik. Dia pria yang cantik, sangaaat cantik" ucap Jimin dengan nada penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Memberi kode bahwa ia sedikit kesal karena Yoongi terlalu memerhatikan Taehyung sampai seperti itu.

Tapi, Yoongi tetap tidak peka. Bahkan dia melanjutkan acara memerhatikan Taehyung lebih seksama dan kekasihnya-Jimin-hanya bisa berdecih sebal.

…

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya. Kedua iris sewarna dengan rambut Jin menelisik lebih jauh arti pandangan SeokJin. Wajah blank yang di miliki SeokJin jauh berbeda dari wajah blank sebelumnya, wajah ini benar-benar menyiratkan kebingungan, ketakutan dan tidak percaya. Ia mendekat, mencoba menyentuh SeokJin. Namun ia urungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan tidak mungkin? Apa kau tidak pernah di sentuh orang lain?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan nada ketus, namun terselip rasa khawatir di kata-katanya tadi. tangannya bersedekap, menanti jawaban dari wajah blank SeokJin.

"Kim Jin-ssi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya merasa kedinginan"

Taehyung berdecak sebal, "Kau menghindari pertanyaanku lagi. Kenapa kau selalu menghindar? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menikah?!" tanya Taehyung dengan nada marah.

"Aku belum menikah!"

Bantahan meyakinkan dari SeokJin tetap tidak bisa mengurangi kecurigaan seorang Kim Taehyung. Dia guru BK, mempelajari manusia dan segala tingkah lakunya. Ia tahu orang yang sedang menyembunyikan kebohongannya, tapi ia tidak melihat ciri-ciri itu pada SeokJin.

Kedua mata indahnya masih betah memandang SeokJin penuh selidik tajam. Mereka sudah berkenalan berminggu-minggu, saling bertukar informasi pribadi, makan, minum, jalan dan hal-hal yang dilakukan orang saat berkencan. Tapi hingga detik ini Taehyung masih merasakan sejuta tanda tanya yang disembunyikan SeokJin.

Dan ia tidak tahu dan tidak dapat memperkirakan hal apa yang disembunyikan SeokJin.

"Kau belum menikah, tapi kenapa kau seolah terkejut dan takut saat menjulurkan tangannmu untuk menolongku? Apa kau polisi atau memiliki penyakit menular?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kau vampire?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung membuat mulut SeokJin terkunci, terikat dengan sebuah tali. Tali yang sangat kuat, seperti sebuah ikatan tali mati. Matanya tidak menampilkan ekspresi begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa. apa ia harus mengungkap sekarang? Mengungkap identitasnya?

"Kau tidak tertawa? Aku hanya melempar lelucon receh dari salah satu muridku"

SeokJin masih tetap pada ekpresinya. Datar dan bingung alias blank. Ia menunduk, beralih memandang hidung sampai area leher Taehyung. Ia tidak sanggup menatap kedua bola mata indah milik Taehyung.

"Aku akan melupakan semuanya. Lebih baik kita bergabung bersama Jimin, di sini lumayan dingin" usul Taehyung seraya berlari kecil meninggalkan SeokJin.

Meninggalkan pria dengan tinggi lumayan dan berbahu lebar itu seorang diri. Pikirannya melayang-layang tentang peristiwa tadi, peristiwa dimana Taehyung menanyakan dirinya seorang vampire atau bukan.

"Aku… tidak bisa memberitahu alasan sebenarnya"

 **(K Will-Nonfiction, K Will-Growing & WANNA ONE-Beautifull)**

Jimin tengah membolak-bolak daging untuk Yoongi ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba saja duduk di sampingnya. Menyampirkan mantel tebal miliknya seraya membuka botol bir untuk diminum. Dan yang membuat Jimin sedikit tidak suka adalah Yoongi kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada Taehyung seorang.

"Jimin-ah"

Taehyung memanggil namanya setelah meneguk setengah dari botol bir tersebut, berbarengan dengan SeokJin yang mengambil tempat di samping Yoongi. Pandangannya masih datar dan blank.

Merasa dipanggil Jimin menoleh, "Nde?"

"Kenapa pacarmu itu menatapku?" tanya Taehyung seraya menatap Yoongi yang memang sejak awal Taehyung duduk menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Pandangan mereka bertemu, jika tadi pandangan tajam sekarang pandangan Yoongi menelisik lebih jauh dan Taehyung? Dia hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Yoongi.

Jimin merengut, menatap Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Taehyung. Pemuda manis berstatus guru BK tersebut hanya diam, balik memandangi Yoongi.

"Ada apa? apa yang salah denganku, hyungnim?"

"Apa benar namamu Min Chohee? Kau memakai hanja atau hangul?"

"Aku tidak memakai keduanya" jawab Taehyung, mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk tanda peace. "Aku memakai alphabet, namaku hanya terdiri dari satu huruf **V**!"

Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia tahu Taehyung tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, tapi kebetulan macam apa ini? kenapa semua rencana Dia tiba-tiba saja tersingkap tepat di depan matanya, ia bisa melihat bahwa Dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk masa depannya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi sekali lagi ia katakan ia tidak tahu. Meskipun ia bisa mengendalikan apa pun yang ada di bumi ini ia tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan Dia (Tuhan). Untuk hal ini juga, ia tidak mengendalikan dan memaksa Dia untuk membuka tabiat teman kencan SeokJin yang satu ini.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku sebelumnya"

Dan ia mulai memiliki sikap manusia normal, keras kepala dan terus memaksakan sesuatu demi hasil yang ia inginkan.

"Beberapa hari lalu atau minggu, saat kau datang ke sekolah tepatnya ke ruanganku"

"Setelah itu? kenapa juga kau menggunakan banmal tapi memanggilku hyungnim?"

Taehyung menghela nafas, meletakan botolnya cukup kasar lalu menunjuk Yoongi dengan sangat sopan. "Jadi, aku harus bertingkah seperti ini, memakai banmal dan memanggilmu _hoi! Yak! Woi!_ Atau _kau_?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ia akui ia memang memakai banmal karena tingkah pacar muridnya itu sangat menyebalkan.

Ia bisa sedikit ambil kesimpulan bahwa Taehyung bukan siapa-siapanya. Bahkan dia tidak mungkin Chohee di kehidupan sekarang. Sifat mereka bertolak belakang dan sangat berbeda. "Apa kau dan dia berpacaran? Apa kau tahu dia sebenarnya siapa?"

Nada bicara Yoongi sedikit tidak terima dan marah karena Taehyung dan si manusia setengah nyamuk ini cukup lumayan dekat. Jimin dan SeokJin kompak menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang seketika langsung terdiam, mengangguk pasrah kalau ia tidak akan memberitahu apa pun pada Taehyung.

"Aku memang belum mengenal dia terlalu jauh, tapi dia sudah memberiku benda yang sangat berkilau" Taehyung berucap lalu membongkar isi tasnya. Mencari sebuah cermin berhiaskan batu-batu berharga pemberian SeokJin beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan senyum penuh makna ia menunjukan cermin tersebut, Jimin mengangguk paham lalu memandang SeokJin yang sejak tadi hanya diam, tidak ada ekpresi.

"Apa aku boleh meminta cermin itu kembali? Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus berkaitan dengan cermin itu"

Taehyung speechless ditempat mendengar permintaan SeokJin. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan muram, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah diminta atau diperintahkan mengembalikan barang pembelian teman kencannya. Ini baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang memerintahkannya seperti ini. dan ia hanya bisa berpikir satu hal bahwa, SeokJin mengajaknya putus.

"Apa kita berakhir seperti ini?"

Suara Taehyung sedikit terdengar kecewa. SeokJin langsung menggeleng, menepis pikiran negative Taehyung bahwa mereka akan berakhir.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan meminjamnya beberapa hari saja. Setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku, aku akan segera mengembalikan cermin itu"

Taehyung menghela nafas, rela tidak rela ia menyerahkan cermin itu pada SeokJin yang masih dalam mode berpikir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan teman kencannya itu sampai-sampai wajah tampanya terlihat sangat serius dan tidak bisa disanggah.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

…

…

…

Di rumah, SeokJin masih memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang tepat mengapa kebetulan ini sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal dan mengejutkan. Ia tengah memandangi cermin itu yang sekaligus memantulkan refleksi wajah pucatnya.

Ada apa? kenapa cermin ini juga ada di bayangan kehidupan masa lalu Taehyung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ini berkaitan dengan ingatannya yang hilang.

"Pertama, wanita di gulungan kertas milik Yoongi, memiliki wajah yang sama dengan bayangan masa lalu Taehyung. Kedua, wanita itu adalah adik kandung Yoongi."

Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia masih tidak yakin bahwa kesimpulan dari dua fakta itu adalah Taehyung merupakan renkarnasi dari adik Yoongi. Ia masih tidak yakin hal itu karena dirinya sendiri belum membuktikannya. Tapi ada satu kesamaan yang terjadi ketika ia pertama kali melihat wajah Taehyung dan adik Yoongi.

"Aku menangis"

Dan pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah kenapa ia menangis? Apa ia bisa merasakan kehidupan menyedihkan Taehyung saat pertama kali mereka bertemu? Kenapa bisa? Lalu, soal lukisan adik Yoongi. Ia tidak tahu perjalanan kehidupan wanita itu kenapa ia menangis? Apa semua ingatannya yang terhapus menjadi kunci jawaban seluruh pertanyaannya ini?

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

…

" _Min Chohee-ssi"_

Yoongi masih belum bisa menyingkirkan kejadian tadi. bahkan ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan segala kemungkinan bahwa Taehyung adalah sosok yang ia kenal. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya ia bawa bersandar pada conter dapur, tangannya menggenggam secangkir teh untuk membantunya tidur.

BRAK!

Ia sedikit terperenjat, menoleh ke arah asal suara yang berasal dari kulkas. Mata tajamnya menangkap objek yaitu Jimin yang menutup pintu kulkas dengan sangat kasar. Ia meringis, itu kulkas kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kau membanting pintu kulkasnya?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada pelan dan lembutnya. Jimin tidak menjawab, ia memilih meminum air dinginnya lalu berjalan ke tempat Yoongi berdiri. Meletakan botol air dinginnya dengan kasar tepat di samping cangkir teh Yoongi.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Jimin-ah"

"Sekarang ahjussi tidak berada di posisi bertanya"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah menghela nafas berat. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan wajah cemberut yang dikeluarkan Jimin sejak mereka sampai di rumah sejam yang lalu. Bahkan tangan kecilnya ada diposisi bersedekap dan wajah tertekuk, jangan lupakan matanya yang menyipit tajam.

"Kenapa ahjussi tiba-tiba sangat penasaran dengan V hyung, padahal ahjussi sedikit malas-malasan karena tahu kalau yang mengundangku makan malam V hyung. Tapi tadi mendadak ahjussi menjadi baik hati dengan mentraktir kami makan hanwoo, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Ia tahu Jimin pasti merasa bingung dengan sikapnya tadi. ia memang tadi bersikap cukup berlebihan bahkan menanggalkan sifat pelitnya untuk mengetahui sifat Taehyung. Tapi ia tidak mendapatkan hasil apa pun kecuali uang di dompetnya menipis.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya tapi nanti"

"Terus saja seperti itu"

Jimin berucap sinis, ia paling sebal jika Yoongi sudah berkata nanti. Ia tahu betul bahwa nanti yang dimaksud Yoongi adalah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu tidak boleh Jimin ketahui, ia tidak suka itu.

"Kau selalu berbohong dan meghindariku sampai detik ini. kau hanya tinggal jawab saja pertanyaanku, kenapa ahjussi tiba-tiba tertarik dengan hubungan Tuan Vampire dan V hyung? Apa V hyung itu salah satu tipe mu, benar dia memang benar-benar cantik"

Yoongi menghela nafas mendengar omelan Jimin, ia tahu Jimin cemburu karena tadi ia jauh lebih memerhatikan Taehyung bahkan sampai bertanya hubungan yang dimiliki dengan SeokJin itu apa.

"Benar kata pepatah orang tua, jika semua pria itu sama saja. Entah manusia, gumiho atau vampire sekali pun" ucap Jimin seraya menunjuk Yoongi yang sekarang mulai terlihat tidak nyaman karena ucapan Jimin. Pasti, dia pasti merasa tersinggung karena secara tidak langsung Jimin memberi label padanya bahwa ia pria yang mudah melirik orang lain.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya tapi tidak sekarang karena aku punya alasan. Salah satu alasannya adalah kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk kelulusanmu dan penampilanmu. Seharusnya kau tidak pulang selarut ini untuk makan malam dengan guru BK mu itu. itu salah satu alasannya"

"Benar-benar aneh, ucapan dan orang yang mengucapkannya aneh"

Perempatan di pelipis Yoongi mulai muncul. Seumur hidupnya yang panjang ini baru pertama kali ia dihina seperti itu. oke, ia tahu bahwa ia bukan manusia tapi ia tetap memiliki sisi manusia dan ia tidak rela di katai aneh.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? aneh?"

"Eoh, kau aneh. Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau bilang tertarik pada V hyung. Lagipula, meskipun aku dikatai aneh tapi aku memiliki wajah manis dan aku juga memiliki orang yang menyukaiku. Aku bisa mendapat pacar dengan mudah diluaran sana"

Kali ini kepala Yoongi benar-benar panas, mau meledak mendengar penuturan Jimin bahwa dia akan mencari pria diluar sana. Ia membuang nafas kesal, mengambil satu langkah ke depan, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Jimin.

"Kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba menyinggung pacar dan membawa gurumu itu? Apa aku harus membuat nama orang yang aku sukai di langit, menulis nama **Park Jimin** dengan tambahan kata-kata dan juga gambar hati? Atau kau mau aku mematahkan setiap kaki pria yang mendekatimu lalu berteriak **aku adalah kekasihmu**? Begitu?"

Jimin tidak bicara lagi. Ia hanya diam memandangi Yoongi yang terlihat kesal karena ia berkata seolah-olah tidak menganggap Yoongi sebagai pacar. Tapi pandangannya tetap terangkat, memandangi Yoongi dengan tajam dan kesal.

"Satu lagi, kau mau melihatku menghancurkan bumi atau membuat bulan berubah warna lagi, agar kau yakin aku ini gumiho pacarmu?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Yoongi berjalan pergi dengan kepala masih mengepulkan asap amarah. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berdiri bersedekap, mencebikkan bibirnya kesal karena sekarang Yoongi yang terlihat marah.

"Kenapa dia yang marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah karena di…"

Jimin tidak melanjutkan omelannya ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya. Menarik nafas panjang di depannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, jari-jari mungilnya memainkan ujung bajunya asal-asalan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

Tapi reaksi yang ditunjukan Yoongi sungguh luar biasa, bahkan diluar dugaan Jimin. Pria yang mengaku gumiho tersebut, mengusap kedua sisi wajah Jimin lalu menepuk-nepuk lengannya.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu karena aku memperhatikan orang lain, tapi aku memiliki alasan sendiri. Tapi kau harus yakin kalau aku akan tetap memandangimu seorang, mengerti?"

Jimin tidak bisa bergerak, kecuali mengangguk yakin dan paham. Yoongi tersenyum, menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jimin dengan sangat lembut.

"Selamat malam"

Setelah melakukan hal romantis itu Yoongi berjalan pergi, jangan lupakan kecupan hangat di keningnya. Jimin membeku di tempat, wajahnya sudah merona parah mendapat kecupan selamat tidur selain dari ibunya semasa kecil. Jari-jarinya kembali bergerak asal-asalan, saling tertaut lalu memegangi wajahnya yang merona.

"Selamat malam juga, ahjussi"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu pada udara kosong ia segera berlari ke kamarnya dengan senyum lebar dan wajah kelewat bahagia.

Kenapa Yoongi bisa bersikap seperti itu secara tiba-tiba?

…

…

…

…

…

Dentingan alat masak mengalun dengan teratur di dalam dapur mewah milik Yoongi dan SeokJin. Dua pria tampan berusia ratusan tahun tersebut nampak sibuk dengan alat-alat masaknya. Yoongi dengan capit daging dan pan panasnya. Sementara SeokJin, dia sibuk memilah-milah sayuran dan memotong beberapa tomat untuk dibuat salad.

"Ambilkan garam"

SeokJin menurut. Ia memberikan garam yang ia pakai untuk membubuhi sayurannya pada Yoongi. Kontan Yoongi terkejut bukan main, tidak menyangka jika SeokJin akan sebegitu mudahnya memberikan barang yang sedang dipakai.

"Kau tidak kesambet apa pun, kan?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia awalnya tidak mau peduli tapi bayangan kejadian semalam bahwa mereka bersentuhan bahkan SeokJin sampai merangkul Taehyung tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dalam otaknya.

"Apa kau seperti ini setelah menggenggam tangan dan merangkulnya? Apa kau melihat bahwa dia adalah kekasih adikmu di masa lalu? Atau dia musuhmu?"

"Jangan asal tebak, karnivora"

Yoongi menyesal bertanya pada SeokJin. Bibirnya mencebik kesal, lantas ia kembali melanjutkan memanggang dagingnya ketimbang memperhatikan hidup manusia setengah vampire ini. namun, ia kembali menoleh ketika mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut SeokJin.

"Meskipun aku melihat sesuatu yang penting aku tidak boleh memberitahu siapa pun bahkan pada V. itu sudah aturan dunia vampire"

"Kau manusia setengah nyamuk yang menghafal begitu banyak aturan. Tapi kau melanggar aturan dengan mengencani guru BK Jimin"

SeokJin balas berdecak. Tidak terima jika ia dianggap pembangkang aturan, bukan atas kendali tubuhnya ia bisa berkencan bahkan berkomunikasi dengan Taehyung sampai sekarang. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri jika berdekatan dengan Taehyung, seperti ada sebuah daya tarik magnet misterius berasal dari Taehyung. Menarik dan merekatkan dirinya begitu kuat, sampai-sampai SeokJin tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Kau juga mengencani murid V-ssi"

"Aku tidak mengencaninya, aku ditakdirkan bersama dia. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya kami bersama dan berkencan. Jangan sama kan situasimu dengan situasiku, nyamuk"

SeokJin berdesisi. Nyamuk lagi. Ia begitu kesal setiap kali Yoongi memanggilnya nyamuk. Julukan menyebalkan itu seolah-olah mengcap dirinya seperti makhluk yang selalu mengikuti manusia dan menghisap darahnya. Padahal tidak seperti itu.

Ia vampire dari departemen bukan klan vampire.

Tapi percuma menjelaskan asal usul vampire nya pada makhluk yang hidup dengan panah-panah di dadanya. Ia memutuskan diam, mengaduk-aduk saladnya.

"Adikku yang ada di lukisan yang pernah kau lihat, dia juga memiliki nama Min Chohee"

SeokJin menoleh, memandang gumiho berusia ratusan tahun tersebut dengan tatapan penuh minat dan penasaran tinggi. Perlahan-lahan misteri ini akan terkuak, ia akan menggabungkan seluruh tanda tanya di kepalanya hingga menghasilkan sebuah jawaban pasti bukan hipotesis.

"Karena itu aku selalu memperhatikannya sampai membuat Jimin cemburu"

"Kau tidak tahu adikmu sudah berenkanasi atau belum?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengenalinya karena mungkin saja Dia membuat adikku berubah menjadi hewan atau seorang pria. Aku hanya bisa melihat masa depan bukan masa lalu"

SeokJin beroh ria. Ia melihat Yoongi mematikan kompornya, membiarkan daging sapi nya yang sudah matang di pan yang panas. Pria itu menarik nafas panjang, ia laju teringat tentang Chohee.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan jika kau bertemu dengan dia"

"Hanya satu kalimat" jawab Yoongi dengan cepat. Pandangannya menerawang ke jendela dapurnya yang terbuka. Menampilkan pemandangan taman belakang mansionnya yang indah dan terawat selama puluhan tahun.

"Adikku, kau sangat cantik"

SeokJin termenung. Ia cukup terkejut melihat raut wajah sedih Yoongi ketika mengatakan kalimat sesederhana barusan. Apa sebegitu mendalamnya makna kalimat itu sampai-sampai merubah sosok Yoongi yang semula jahil menjadi pemurung.

"Aku tidak pernah memujinya cantik, aku selalu mengatakan dia jelek"

Sekarang SeokJin mengerti. Yoongi tipekel kakak yang tidak menunjukkan kasih sayangnya secara tidak langsung. Dia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Dan sekarang hal itu yang sangat di sesali Yoongi dalam hidupnya yang panjang. Dia pasti tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana adik kesayangannya mati.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu"

Yoongi menoleh, menatap SeokJin yang sekarang dalam mode serius. Sepertinya ia salah karena membicarakan kehidupannya di masa lalu pada orang yang tidak mengingat masa lalunya sendiri.

"Aku sudah pernah menceritakannya, aku seorang jendral di zaman Goryeo. Aku menjadi jendral karena kewajibanku sebagai penduduk Goryeo. Awalnya aku hanya seorang seniman, tapi aku pergi ke medan perang untuk menjalankan kewajibanku saat usiaku 18 tahun. Sejak saat itu sang raja yang melihat potensiku merubahku menjadi seorang prajurit lalu jendral besar Goryeo"

"Lalu? Kau mati saat berperang?"

"Tidak."

Lagi-lagi Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan SeokJin dengan terburu-buru. Ia meletakan daging tadi di piring, menghidupkan kompor, memanaskan butter, lalu memasukan daging baru ke dalam pan.

"Ceritakan lebih jelas, bagaimana kau mati dan bagaimana kau hidup"

"Aku mati di tangan orang yang aku layani"

… … …

… … …

1180

Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang lahir dari rahim seorang ibu pemberontak. Ibunya berasal dari keluarga Shin yang terkenal pernah melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran untuk melawan raja terdahulu. Mendapat celah, para mentri yang menentang ibu anak tersebut-sang ratu-menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk membunuh ibunya.

Ibu anak laki-laki tersebut mati bersama keluarga Shin yang lain. Namun, mereka tidak bisa menyentuh sang anak laki-laki karena sejak lahir dia sudah di nobatkan sebagai putra mahkota. Usaha mereka tidak berhenti, berbagai upaya pembantain pada putra mahkota gagal dan berakhir mereka yang terpenggal kepalanya.

Semua itu berkat sang inang. Pengasuh sekaligus selir kesayangan sang raja, namun sayang sang selir tidak bisa memberikan keturunan pada raja yang dicintai. Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan merasakan menjadi ibu dan di hampiri raja setiap malam. Karena itu ia memilih mengasuh sang putra mahkota, mendidik anak laki-laki tersebut menjadi seorang putra mahkota.

Putra mahkota yang kelak akan menjadi raja.

Raja yang akan berada di bawahnya.

Itu adalah ambisi terpendamnya. Ambisinya untuk menguasi Goryeo yang tidak tercapai sebab ia tidak memiliki anak.

Langkah pertama, ia tidak pernah membiarkan sang putra mahkota bermain bersama pangeran lainnya. Selain dirinya dan seorang anak dari salah satu dayang baru sang raja. Semua itu dituruti putra mahkota, karena sang inang ini adalah ibunya. Dia harus menuruti sang inang karena sang inang adalah ibunya.

"Dunia di luar sana begitu jahat, kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari dunia jahat itu ketika kau sudah masuk."

Kata-kata itu tertanam dengan jelas di dalam benak dan otaknya. Ia tumbuh menjadi putra mahkota yang dingin, pendiam, dan sulit menerima kehadiran orang lain selain sang inang dan putra dayang baru sang raja.

Langkah kedua, perlahan-lahan sang inang membunuh satu persatu pangeran lainnya kecuali putra dayang baru sang raja. Tidak cukup dia juga membunuh keponakan beserta ibu mereka, mentri-mentri yang tidak memihak putra mahkota dan raja terdahulu pun tidak luput dari sasarannya.

Putra mahkota hanya tahu bahwa mereka tewas karena penyakit menular. Tapi otaknya yang kelewat cerdas menangkap sesuatu yang aneh, ia menangkap bahwa kematian keluarganya karena sebuah racun.

Langkah ketiga, cukup sulit di lakukan tapi dia berhasil melakukannya.

Yaitu,

Membunuh sang raja.

… … …

… … …

NamJoon menghela nafas. Meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah bukan main akibat mengerjakan tugas mencuci piring di hotel milik kakeknya-miliknya suatu saat nanti-.

Kepalanya ia bawa bersandar pada kursi pijat di kamar hotel pribadinya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan pijatan kursi yang membuat tubuhnya rileks. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau bekerja seperti ini tapi nyatanya ia harus melakukan ini jika ia mau diberi uang saku dan kartu kreditnya.

Ia juga belum bercerita bahwa tugas ini ia lakukan karena kenakalannya menjual rumah Yoongi pada SeokJin waktu itu. jadi, ia mendapat hukuman yang tidak selefel dengan gaya pakaiannya.

"Tapi, jika ingin mendapat sesuatu kita pasti harus mengorbankan sesuatu"

NamJoon mengatakan itu dengan nada sangat pelan, seperti hembusan angin malam yang dingin menusuk. Padahal ini masih jelas terlihat matahari bersinar terang di luar sana.

Dunia memang aneh, tapi NamJoon lebih aneh karena suasana di kamar hotel dan jendel kamarnya…

Gelap seperti malam hari.

Lebih aneh, kan?

 **To Be Continue**

Jika kalian marah karena aku slow update, aku minta maaf *deepbow*

Selain sibuk dengan tugas, selesai TO dan simulasi nanti ada LUN dan UASBN di bulan maret sama akhir Februari. Jadi aku memberi tahu pada kalian semua bahwa aku bakal slow update sampai april selesai ujian aku baru melanjutkan nulis.

Selain itu, aku masih sibuk mengurusi pemakaman bapakku. berduka atas meninggalnya bapak tersayangku…

Bapakku udah bertemu Tuhan, dia nggak kesakitan lagi, nggak nyesek (karena bapakku cuci darah dua tahun setengah tahun, bapakku gagall ginjal), bapakku nggak perlu kaget karena orang-orang di luar sana berisik.

Bapakku udah tenang, bareng Tuhan di surge sana. Aku yakin bapakku tenang dan damai di sana…

Dan aku bukannya nggak tahu aturan atau etika aku update di suasana kayak gini, ini work aku udah lama dan aku sengaja post dua-duanya biar nggak terlalu banyak work. Selesai UN bulan april aku akan update dan menamatkan ff ini.

Kalo misalnya nanti ada waktu luang, aku akan usahkan untuk update…

Karena itu aku mohon kesedian kalian meninggalkan jejak berupa review kalo baca di ffn. Kalo di WATTPAD tinggalkan vote dan comment kalian…

Jadi, aku butuh apresiasi kalian dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, vote dan coment **JUSEYO!**

Akhir kata…

TERIMAKASIH SEMUA!

Dan

SARANGHAEYO *HEARTSIGNSMALLMEDIUMLARGE*

p.s: saranghaeyo untuk bapakku *kasih hati* *cium sayang*


	22. Chapter 22

_Flashback On_

 _Angin musim semi berhembus cukup kencang di sore hari yang cerah. Angin membantu pergerakan serbuk bunga sari ke tanah dan ke bunga lain untuk bereproduksi. Kupu-kupu berbagai warna terbang dengan bebas di sekitar padang bunga di dekat kaki gunung tempat dirinya tinggal._

 _Terkadang ia merasa jengkel dan kesal karena ia tinggal di tengah hutan. Jauh dari pusat kota, pasar dan hanya bisa melihat lampion warna warni terbang di udara._

 _Dirinya juga ingin melakukan hal-hal seperti orang lain. Tapi hal tersebut sedikit mustahil terjadi, karena sang kakak akan langsung tidak suka bahkan marah mendengar rengekannya yang satu ini. alhasil, ia harus rela mendekam di tengah hutan bersama para pembantunya._

" _Cantik"_

 _Kata itu meluncur keluar dari bibir serwarna kelopak sakura yang sedang mekar. Merah muda cerah, kelopak matanya bagai seperti di ukir dan kedua bola mata jernihnya mampu membuat orang-orang terpesona detik itu juga._

 _Setelah di rasa cukup kakinya bergegas berlari pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tidak boleh terlambat pulang karena hari ini rencananya sang kakak akan kembali dari medan perang. Ia harus bergegas menyelesaikan tugas memetic bunga ini._

 _Ia harus memasak, menyiapkan air panas, dan membuat teh kesukaan sang kakak. Lalu terakhir ia akan berbaring semalam suntuk bersama kakaknya._

 _Ketika langkah mungilnya terburu-buru berlari, telinga cantiknya menangkap sebuah suara siulan yang begitu merdu. Tubuhnya berhenti berlari, menajamkan kedua telinganya mencari sumber suara siulan indah tersebut. Ketika di dengarkan lebih seksama, siulan itu berubah menjadi sebuah petikan gitar yang halus._

 _Petikan gitar yang terkesan indah, lembut, persis seperti petikan gitar sang kakak ketika sang kakak masih seorang seniman. Ia merindukan petikan senar seperti ini. tanpa bisa dicegah kaki mungilnya bergerak mengikuti dan mencari asal suara petikan gitar tersebut._

 _Ternyata petikan gitar itu berasal dari seorang pria-tidak nampak wajahnya karena dia duduk di atas batu dengan posisi membelakanginya. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon, memejamkan mata dan kedua telinganya. Meresapi petikan senar yang di buat oleh si pria misterius._

 _Ia menikmatinya, karena ia merindukan suara selembut ini dari sang kakak. Semenjak kakaknya menjadi jendral ia tidak tidak pernah mendengar sang kakak bermain alat musik. Selalu saja kakaknya itu pergi berbulan-bulan dan kembali dalam keadaan penuh bekas luka. Dan ia hanya bisa menangis seraya mengobati luka sang kakak._

 _Jadi, ketika ia mendengar kembali petikan senar dari pria misterius tersebut. Atensinya langsung teralihkan, ia fokus, terlalu fokus menikmati semua ini. ia terus memejamkan matanya bahkan saat suara itu hilang ia tetap memejamkan mata indahnya._

" _Kau siapa?"_

 _Ia terperenjat, matanya terbuka dan detik itu juga ia langsung melangkah mundur. Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan namun pria misterius tadi langsung menggapai pinggangnya. Mencegah tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah yang kotor dan keras._

 _Detik itu juga ia bisa melihat paras pria pemetik senar tadi. wajahnya begitu tampan, rahangnya begitu tegas, matanya begitu tajam, semua yang ada di wajah pria ini begitu sempurna. Seperti Tuhan memahatnya khusus dan tidak ada lagi pahatan seperti pria ini._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Ya, aku baik-baik saja"_

 _Ia langsung berdiri, menundukkan wajahnya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan pria tadi yang bingung dan ikut terpesona dengan wajah si gadis. Gadis tadi benar-benar cantik, gadis yang tidak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya, gadis yang memiliki bola mata jernih dan begitu menyejukan. Namun bola mata itu juga memancarkan keceriaan, ia jatuh pada pandangan si gadis._

 _Ia terpesona oleh mata dan bibir mungil si gadis._

 _Ia terpesona…_

…

 _Sejak hari itu mereka mulai bertemu, bertukar nama. Si gadis bernama Min Chohee dan si pemuda pemetik senar tadi Jung. Dia pemuda yang tampan, baik, menyukai segala sesuatu tertata rapid an sangat menyukai seni._

 _Selain bermain alat musik, Jung juga pandai melukis. Dia pemuda-bukan-laki-laki dewasa yang cukup umur dan sempurna untuk menjadi suami gadis mana pun. Tapi sayang, meskipun ia sangat memuja si pemuda tapi ia tidak menaruh perasaan lebih._

 _Ia hanya sekedar mengagumi, karena ia memiliki prinsip bahwa orang yang akan ia berikan hatinya harus bisa melindunginya jauh lebih hebat dari sang kakak-Min Yoongi._

" _Jadi, kau akan menikah dengan pria yang kelak bisa mengalahkan kakakmu? Tapi kakakmu jendral besar Goryeo"_

" _Karena itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menikahi karena tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan orabeonim"_

 _Saat itu juga Jung merasa bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menggapai orang yang ia cintai-Chohee-. Karena ia tidak memiliki apa yang dimiliki kakak Chohee, yaitu kekusaan._

…

 _Jauh di dalam istana, terjadi pemberontak sembunyi-sembunyi oleh orang misterius. Para jendral dan polisi kerajaan tidak bisa menemukan pelakunya. Hingga sang raja yang menjadi target utama memanggil Yoongi, jendral, mesin tempur buatannya._

 _Mereka bertemu di dalam kamar sang raja yang bau obat untuk memperpanjang hidup sang raja. Yoongi memandang prihatin namun tetap masih menjaga rasa hormatnya pada sang raja._

" _Aku ingin kau menjaga putra dari orang yang aku cintai. Jagalah dia, tapi jangan sampai kau terlihat. Jagalah dia, jadilah bayangannya jika perlu untuk menjaganya. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang menjaganya terlalu berlebihan, karena itu jadilah bayangannya untuk menjaga putraku."_

 _Sang raja terbatuk-batuk meminta hal tersebut. Beliau tahu ajalnya sudah dekat, karena itu ia menanggalkan seluruh status rajanya, memposisikan dirinya sebagai ayah yang tidak berdaya. Ayah yang meminta pertolongan pada Yoongi untuk menjaga putra satu-satunya._

" _Aku sudah gagal menjaga ibunya, kali ini aku mohon jangan sampai putraku tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan asing. Jauhkan putraku dari pengaruh dua orang di dekatnya."_

 _Yoongi mengangguk paham, "Saya akan menjalankan perintah Yang Mulia."_

 _Sang raja kembali terbatuk, "Kalau begitu, nikahkanlah putraku dengan adikmu. Kau harus menjadi bagian dari istana jika ingin melindunginya."_

 _Seketika itu juga Yoongi terpaku. Ia tidak mau. Ia ingin menolak perintah raja yang satu ini, ia tidak bisa membiarkan harta satu-satunya direnggut dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam sangkra berduri yang terbuat dari emas. Sudah cukup ia saja yang merasakan duri-duri emas dari sangkar raksasa ini. ia tidak mau adik kesayangannya ikut terseret._

 _Tapi sekali lagi, perintah raja adalah perintah sang dewa. Ia tidak bisa menolaknya._

" _Baik, Yang Mulia"_

…

 _Yoongi pulang ke rumah dengan amarah terpendam. Belum cukup beban pikirannya menyerahkan sang adik atau tidak. Orang yang ia pikirkan malah muncul di depan matanya, bersama seorang pria yang harusnya ia jauhkan dari putra mahkota, sang raja dan adiknya._

 _Lantas ia bergerak cepat menarik sang adik menjauh, membawanya pergi tanpa memberika waktu bagi pria yang tadi bersama Chohee menjelaskan._

 _Sang adik berusaha menghentikan ikatan api amarah sang kakak. Tapi sekali lagi ia tidak bisa, ia terlalu lemah tapi ia juga tidak mau kalah._

 _Chohee dan Yoongi berdiri berhadapan. Pandangan mereka sama-sama tidak mau kalah, Yoongi menghentak tangan Chohee yang berniat mengusap api amarahnya menjauh._

" _Aku tidak mau kau menjelaskan apa pun"_

" _Orabeonim…"_

" _Cukup kau jauhi dia dengan begitu aku akan memaafkanmu"_

" _Orabeonim! Dia orang baik, aku mengenalnya cukup lama. Dia temanku!"_

" _Tapi dia tidak pernah menganggapmu teman, dia menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman. Jika kau bisa menatap matanya lebih seksama ada cinta di matanya, cinta di luar akal manusia dan ketika kau tahu kau akan takut padanya"_

 _Chohee terdiam. Ia tidak percaya jika Yoongi akan mengcap teman pertamanya seperti itu. Kakinya ia bawa melangkah mundur secara perlahan, matanya berair menahan tangis, ia segera meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berapi-api di tempat mereka berdebat._

 _Ia tidak mau melihat kakaknya untuk sementara waktu. Ia butuh waktu sendiri._

 _Begitu juga dengan Yoongi, ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri._

…

 _Waktu sendiri itu cukup lama. Sekitar satu minggu Chohee tidak keluar dari kamarnya, ia keluar dari kamar jika suara pelana kuda kakaknya terdengar menjauh baru ia keluar kamar. Ketika suara pelana kuda sang kakak terdengar mendekat ia segera masuk dan mengunci diri di kamar._

 _Begitu terus sampai satu minggu berlalu, Chohee nekat kabur dari rumah dan menemui Jung. Mereka bertemu di tempat biasa, di tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan hal aneh tentang Jung._

 _Pemuda tampan itu kelewat gembira tapi kelewat marah juga melihat dirinya baru datang setelah seminggu menghilang tanpa kabar. Jung memeluknya begitu erat, Chohee membalasnya namun hanya sesaat ketika sadar pelukan ini begitu intim. Ia segera melepas pelukan tersebut._

 _Sejujurnya ia tidak mau megikuti saran sang kakak, tapi keyakinan hatinya mulai berpihak pada Yoongi. Ucapannya Yoongi benar, maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri menatap kedua bola mata Jung. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pantulan dirinya di bola mata sehitam jelaga milik Jung. Bukan karena pantulan dirinya, melainkan cara Jung melihatnya._

 _Bukan sebuah tatapan persahabatan melainkan tatapan…_

… _cinta._

 _Tatapan seorang pria yang mengagumi seorang wanita yang dicintai. Cinta antara pria dan wanita, cinta di luar akal manusia. Tubuhnya terlonjak, ia bergerak mundur memandang wajah Jung sekali lagi di gelapnya malam bertabur bintang dan bulan bersinar._

 _Malam ini Jung bukan Jung yang ia kenal._

 _Kakinya bergerak mundur, air matanya turun. Ia kecewa karena tatapan Jung padanya, perasaan lebih Jung padanya._

" _Kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Jung nampak terkejut. Ia gugup, matanya bergerak gelisah, kekanan, ke kiri lalu menatapnya. Tubuh itu perlahan maju tapi ia bergerak mundur seraya membuat pertahanan agar Jung tidak mendekat._

" _Kita sudah sepakat bahwa kita hanya berteman, tapi kau merusak pertemanan itu dengan menambah cinta di hubungan kita"_

" _Chohee-"_

" _Yang dikatakan kakakku benar, kau mencintaiku lebih dari sahabat, kau mencintaiku lebih dari seorang pria pada wanita, kau mencintaiku di luar akal manusia."_

 _Jung menggeleng. Ia tidak mau Chohee seperti ini, yang dikatakan Chohee salah. Ia bukan pria seperti itu, ia kembali berusaha mendekat tapi Chohee juga berusaha bergerak mundur menjauhi Jung._

" _Aku takut padamu, aku akan menjauhimu"_

" _Chohee, jangan katakan hal itu. aku mohon padamu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"_

" _Aku tidak bisa, sekarang aku takut memandang matamu. Dulu aku memang memuja matamu tapi sekarang aku takut memandangmu. Aku takut, Jung… aku takut"_

 _Chohee lantas berlari, sayup-sayup ia mendengar Jung berteriak penuh amarah. Ia berhenti berlari sekitar dua meter dari jarak Jung berdiri. Ia berbalik, tubuhnya semakin menegang takut melihat Jung memandang ke arahnya penuh amarah._

" _Kau mungkin sekarang lari dariku, Chohee. Tapi aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya. Aku bersumpah! Aku bersumpah jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu aku akan mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintai kakak tercintamu! Aku akan melaksanakan sumpah ini!"_

" _AKU AKAN MENDAPATKANMU CHOHEE! CHOHEE-KU!"_

 _Chohee berlari. Ia terlalu takut untuk memandang Jung lebih lama. Ia terus berlari, lari dan lari hingga ia sampai di rumah. Ia langsung memeluk Yoongi yang baru turun dari kuda, ia menangis. Menangis kencang di pelukan Yoongi seraya meminta maaf._

" _Maaf, maafkan aku… aku bersalah… aku takut… aku takut bertemu dengan dia… tolong aku… tolong… orabeonim…"_

 _Yoongi tahu, adik kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa akan tetap selamanya menjadi adik kecilnya. Ia mengangguk, mengusap punggung sempit sang adik._

" _Tenang… orabeonim ada di sini, kau tidak perlu menangis"_

…

 _Hubungan mereka membaik. Tapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Hubungannya dengan istana semakin memanas, terhitung sudah dua hari sang raja dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Para mentri memutuskan melakukan sidang menentukan siapa yang pantas untuk menggantikan raja, tidak ada pilihan lain selain putra mahkota._

 _Putra mahkota ketika itu sudah dewasa, ia bahkan sudah dilantik menjadi raja sementara sejak berusia sepuluh tahun. Namun dia belum di sahkan karena statusnya masih sebagai pengganti. Tidak ada kandidat lain, sang inang yang mendengar kabar ini tentu bahagia luar biasa._

 _Ketiga langkahnya sudah berhasil. sekarang tingga mendorong putra mahkota untuk duduk di singgah sana raja secara permanen._

 _Dan semua terjadi. Sang raja mati, putra mahkota menjadi raja dan rakyat menyambut kabar bahagia tersebut, untuk sesaat._

 _Karena dua orang kepercayaannya tidak bisa digantikan, tidak ada tempat tambahan untuk Yoongi. Para mentri yang berada di pihak mending raja mendesak Yoongi untuk segera menikahkan sang raja muda atau Wang Seok dengan adiknya._

 _Sang inang yang mendengar kabar ini mulai khawatir, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut karena perintah pernikahan itu merupakan perintah tertulis raja._

 _Yoongi makin kalap. Ia tidak bisa menuruti perintah raja. Tinggal beberapa hari batas waktu penentuan keputusan Yoongi sebagai wali dari calon istri sang raja muda. Sekitar tiga hari menjelang keputusan, Chohee mendengar pembicaraan Yoongi dengan para mentri di rumah mereka._

" _Aku bersedia."_

 _Chohee mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Yoongi terkejut, ia tidak bisa bergerak mendengar adiknya setuju. Ia terpaksa mengusir para mentri, bahkan para pembantunya ia perintahkan keluar._

" _Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"_

" _Aku bersedia, aku bersedia menikah dengan raja muda Wang"_

" _Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan dia!"_

" _Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah raja, itu sama saja dengan dosa"_

" _Tak masalah asalkan kau selamat"_

" _Aku akan baik-baik, aku janji!"_

 _Tanpa sadar Chohee menaikan nada suaranya. Yoongi tercengang, dengan segala emosi dan ketidak terimaannya ia berjalan keluar dari rumah yang baru ia singgahi beberapa minggu ini. Membawa kudanya ke medan perang dan melampiaskan segala amarahnya di sana. Membunuh orang yang entah musuh atau ada di pihak kerajaan._

 _Ia benar-benar marah, ia buas seperti binatang._

…

 _Chohee menyesali sikapnya, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia termenung di teras samping rumahnya, merangkai bunga dengan indahnya. Dan tanpa Chohee sadari seseorang memerhatikannya dari balik pagar rumahnya._

 _Ia tidak sadar, ia terus merangkai bunga-bunga indah di keranjangnya membentuk buket bunga yang cantik. setelah selesai, ia membuat sebuah mahkota bungga sederhana dan memakainya di kepala. Ketika ia mendonga untuk melihat pantulannya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat orang lain di pagar belakang rumahnya._

 _Ia terkejut bukan main melihat orang itu, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan cerminnya. Orang tadi langsung menghilang, mendadak Chohee takut. Ia takut orang tadi orang jahat, tapi wajahnya…_

… _bukan wajah seorang pencuri._

…

 _Orang itu memang bukan seorang pencuri. Hari ini ia bertemu dengan calon suaminya, memiliki wajah yang sama dengan wajah orang yang mengintipnya beberapa hari lalu. Ia tertegun, membungkuk hormat lalu tersenyum canggung ke arah Wang Seok._

 _Matanya, ia jatuh cinta._

 _Kali ini ia benar-benar jatuh pada pesona mata Wang Seok, ia jatuh cinta pada kedua bola mata tajam milik Wang Seok._

…

 _Tapi ia tetap seorang kakak. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat sang adik berwajah murung setelah pulang dari pertemuan keluarga membicarakan pernikahannya dengan sang raja. Adiknya bukan tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan itu, Chohee merasa bersalah karena sudah berbicara kasar pada kakak tercintanya itu._

 _Ia menangkup tangannya keluar, menampung turunnya saluju dengan tidak minat. Sejujurnya ia menyukai salju tapi entah kenapa di matanya sekarang salju itu sama sekali tidak menarik._

" _Kau merusak hanbok yang aku berikan dengan wajah seperti itu"_

 _Chohee terperenjat, ia membuka jendela tandunya lebih lebar. Tersenyum puas melihat sang kakak-Yoongi berjalan beriringan dengan rombongannya. Namun, senyumnya luntur melihat lumuran darah mengotori wajah dan baju perang Yoongi._

" _Kau ke medan perang lagi? Kenapa kau tidak diam saja di rumah, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah"_

" _Arra, tapi aku tetap seorang prajurit" bantah Yoongi tanpa menatap Chohee yang berbinar-binar melihat sang kakak akhirnya mau menunjukkan batang hidung setelah perdebatan panas waktu itu._

" _Apa orabeonim menyetujui pernikahanku?" tanya Chohee dengan hati-hati, takut membuat sang kakak marah seperti beberapa minggu lalu. Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia malah mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah hadiah untuk Chohee._

" _Pakai ini saat kau menikah, agar aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh"_

 _Sebuah cermin. Chohee tersenyum, memasukan cermin itu ke balik hanboknya. Ia kembali menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan benar pada Yoongi._

" _Aku memakai hanbok pemberianmu, Yang Mulia Raja tidak pernah lepas memandangku. Apa mungkin dia jatuh cinta padaku?"_

" _Dia jatuh cinta pada hanbok pemberianku, kau jelek tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu"_

 _Chohee cemberut, tapi ia hanya diam lalu tertawa melihat bibir Yoongi berkedut menahan tawa. Ia tahu kakaknya pasti memuji dirinya, ia tahu itu dengan pasti._

…

 _Gadis dengan rambut tergerai tanpa hiasan apapun berlari dengan riangnya. Ia tersenyum saat keluar dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Para dayang yang melewatinya tersenyum melihat si gadis- Chohee bertingkah seperti itu. Chohee sama sekali tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah Seok yang tiba-tiba saja mengunjunginya setelah sekian lama setelah acara pertunangan mereka beberapa minggu lalu. Ini sebuah kejutan._

 _Saat ia baru masuk ke tempat Seok biasanya berlatih ia terkejut melihat Seok sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia terperenjat, melangkah mundur namun entah sial atau sebuah keburuntungan ia terjerembab ke belakang. Tapi Seok dengan cepat menarik tangan Chohee sambil tangan yang satunya memeluk pinggang ramping Chohee, mencegah wanita ini terjengkal ke belakang._

 _Mata Chohee sukses membulat, ia terpaku cukup lama dan menikmati rengkuhan tangan Seok di pinggangnya. Seok tersenyum melihat senyum Chohee, ia menarik Chohee semakin dekat. Bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran menjadi penambah suasana romantis dan hangat di antara mereka. Seok tersenyum kecil, menatapi wajah mungil itu sedikit berhiaskan rona merah dan mata yang membulat lucu._

" _Kau makan terlalu banyak, kan?"_

 _Chohee segera tersadar, ia segera bangun lalu memberi hormat pada Seok. Seok sendiri semakin tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Chohee dengan lembut._

" _Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?"_

 _Chohee menengadah. Matanya bergerak gelisah, gugup ingin menjawab. Ia ingin menjawab jujur tapi ia malu mengakui bahwa ia merindukan Seok dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Jika berbohong ia tidak tahu harus berbohong apa, bagaiamana caranya melakukan kebohongan ia tidak tahu._

" _Apa kau begitu merindukanku?" tanya Seok lagi. Kali ini Chohee tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban ya. Seok sendiri semakin tersenyum, ia menjauhkan tangannya lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan Chohee._

" _Aku juga merindukanmu" ucap Seok sambil menarik Chohee ke dalam pelukannya. Chohee sendiri tersenyum lebar lalu membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan Seok kepadanya._

…

 _Sekarang ia hanya ingin meminta satu hal pada Dewa._

 _Sembunyikan dirinya sejauh mungkin, untuk hari ini saja karena ia tidak sanggup bertatap muka dengan orang yang mencintainya secara tidak masuk akal._

 _Jung ada di depannya._

 _Menatapnya masih dengan tatapan yang membuatnya takut. Malam ini Seok mengajaknya dalam pertemuan keluarga kecilnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, selama pernikahannya ia tidak pernah menceritakan ia pernah menjalin pertemenan Jung yang notabennya seorang pangeran._

 _Yoongi benar, ia harusnya menjauhi Jung karena dia berbahaya, jauh lebih berbahaya daripada sang inang. Ia menahan gemetar takut, ketika makan malam sudah usai ia terdiam di dalam kamar seorang diri._

 _Sampai suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat pelan terdengar, ia terkejut setengah mati melihat Jung berdiri di hadapannya membawa sebuah lilin yang menerangi penujuru kamarnya yang gelap. Ia gemetar, takut melihat arah pandang Jung._

" _Jangan membuat pikiran Yang Mulia terpecah"_

" _Aku yang harusnya bicara seperti itu, kau dalang yang membuat Yang Mulia terpecah pikirannya"_

 _Jung tertawa mengerikan mendengar penuturannya. Tanpa di duga dia mendekat, menggebrak meja yang membatasi dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Chohee._

" _Cinta membuat orang lemah, cinta membuat orang tunduk tanpa bisa berkutik, dan cinta adalah kegilaan. Kau memberikan cintamu pada Yang Mulia Raja, berarti kau akan membuat Yang Mulia Raja menjadi seperti itu"_

" _Berani kau bicara seperti itu!"_

" _KAU YANG BERANI BICARA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU!"_

 _Chohee terkejut, matanya membulat takut mendengar bentakan balasan dari Jung._

" _Kau tidak memiliki posisi yang sama denganku. Kau hanya rakyat jelata, kakakmu hanya memiliki keberuntungan bisa diangkat menjadi jendral. Kau tetap tidak bisa merubah air lumpur menjadi ai pegunungan, begitu juga dengan derajatmu"_

 _Chohee tidak percaya ini. sahabatnya, sahabat terbaiknya berubah menjadi iblis karena rasa cintanya tidak tersampaikan._

" _Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, jangan memberikan cintamu pada Yang Mulia Raja. Jangan membuat dia lemah karena cintamu"_

…

 _Chohee tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. ia termenung, menyembunyikan diri dan hanya sekedar saja bertemu suaminya alias Yang Mulia Raja. Langkah kakinya ia bawa sedikit terseret mengitari area pemandian sang raja. Ia bukan bermaksud mencari Seok, ia hanya ingin sekedar berjalan dan tempat ini sangat sunyi dan sepi. Cocok untuk dirinya yang sedang ingin sendiri._

 _Namun pikirannya itu lenyap melihat Seok berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Seok sampai membuat orang yang ia cintai semarah itu._

" _Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"_

 _Tubuh Chohee yang sedikit membungkuk memberi salam pada Seok langsung kembali tegak. Matanya menatap bingung ke arah wajah pemuda berstatus raja. Ia bingung karena melihat sorot mata Seok penuh amarah, sedih dan tidak percaya. Perlahan ia mendekati Seok, menatap mata Seok lebih dalam seolah mencari sesuatu di dalam kedua pupil mata berwarna cokelat gelap seperti dirinya._

" _Apa maksud anda, Yang Mulia?"_

" _Pertemuan rahasiamu dengan Jung di tempatmua berasal, hubungan kalian pada waktu itu dan kabar bahwa kau memihak kakakmu"_

 _Pupil matanya melebar mendengar penuturan Seok mengenai dirinya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Ia tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan hubungan pertemenannya dengan Jung. Perihal kakaknya ia sama sekakli tidak mengetahui apa pun, ia tidak pernah menyentuh urusan politik sang raja._

 _Seketika ia teringat. Jung dan sang inang pasti sudah memberitahu semuanya dengan cara dan kata-kata yang salah. Ia tidak bisa berkutik, apa ini saatnya ia membuat jarak sesungguhnya untuk hubungan seumur jagung mereka._

" _Chohee-ah" panggil Seok, seraya menarik lengannya untuk menghadap dan berdiri dengan baik di depan Seok. Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan emas ini, menatap Chohee penuh permohonan dan putus asa._

" _Katakan padaku. Katakana bahwa semua itu tidak benar, ibu suri dan Jung pasti hanya membual. Kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, kan?"_

" _Yang Mulia" Chohee memanggil dengan suara pelan dan lirih. Seok menggeleng, tidak mengijinkan Chohee untuk bicara._

" _Apa kau sudah sejak lama merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Seok dengan suara lirih, pelan dan frustasi. Chohee terdiam, menatap mata Seok dengan pandangan bersalah seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah seperti Seok. Ia tidak sanggup menatap kedua mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta, sekarang berganti menjadi tatapan penuh curiga._

" _Ya,"_

 _Seok membuang nafas, lalu menariknya cukup kuat. Berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa, dengan menganggap bahwa semua ini candaan dari Chohee. Tapi ketika kepala itu terangkat, memperlihatkan kedua pupil mata yang memerah dan penuh dengan sorot mata bahwa ini tidak bercanda. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan melemas._

" _Katakan semua itu bohong Chohee! Semua yang dikatakan ibu suri dan Jung bohong, mereka hanya membu-"_

" _Bukan maksudku untuk menyelamu" potong Chohee dengan suara tegas namun masih terdengar lirih dan pelan. "Kita, terlebih aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak berbohong lagi. Semua yang dikatakan Jung dan ibu suri benar"_

 _Seketika dunia yang Seok buat dengan nama Chohee runtuh. Tembok yang terbuat dengan batu bata terbaik, ukurannya begitu lebar, panjang dan besar runtuh seketika. Tangannya yang semula berada di kedua lengan Chohee turun secara perlahan, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak secara teratur mundur. Sorot matanya penuh kekecewaan, kesedihan dan amarah meluap-meluap, tepat di kedua mata Chohee._

" _Yang Mulia…" panggil Chohee dengan suara lirih dan pelan, namun Seok kembali bergerak mundur. "Bukan maksudku menyembunyikan semua ini. Aku berniat memberi tahumu semuanya tapi aku tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat" lanjut Chohee dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir. Ia kembali mendekat tapi baru satu kakinya maju, Seok menatapnya penuh intimidasi dan emosi meluap-luap._

" _Kau menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku, ibu suri dan Jung benar kali ini aku terlalu buta akan cintaku padamu, akan cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Tapi semua itu hanya kepulan asap yang cepat menghilang, kau tidak mempercayaiku"_

" _Tidak. Ak mohon dengarkan aku, Yang Mulia" tangan Chohee yang menggenggam tangan Seok segera ditepis dengan begitu kasar. Chohee terpaku tidak bisa bergerak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi kosong. Seok tidak pernah melakukan ini, tangan yang dulu selalu merangkulnya, menerima uluran hangat dari dirinya, sekarang sudah tidak ada. Seok terlalu kecewa dengan Chohee karena menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini._

" _Kenapa harus Jung? Kenapa harus kakakmu?! Kenapa harus mereka berdua?!" marah Seok dengan nada suara tinggi. Chohee menengadah, ia berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya, menarik tangan Seok yang terkepal untuk ia genggam._

" _Itu tidak benar, Yang Mulia"_

" _Kau berbohongl!" teriak Seok. "Kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Kau tidak pernah menaru tempatku di hatimu. Dulu hatimu hanya untuk Jung, sekarang kau hanya membuka tempat itu untuk kakakmu. Kau melakukan kesalahan karena memihak kakakmu bukan suamimu, rajamu" lanjut Seok dengan mata berkilat tajam. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Chohee hingga tubuh itu sedikit bergerak mundur._

" _Besok kakakmu akan kembali, dia akan datang membawa pedang pemberianku dengan keadaan utuh. Dia selamat"_

 _Chohee terlonjak. Ia sedikit bahagia mendengar kakaknya selamat._

" _Kau tahu seluruh rakyatku yang harusnya mengagungkanku malah mengagungkan kakakmu. Dia melakukan dosa dan pengkhianatan sekaligus"_

 _Mata Chohee melebar. Terkejut, tidak percaya jika sang kakak dituduh sebagai pengkhianat._

" _Dia menang dalam perang yang tidak memiliki harapan sekecil bulir beras. Tapi dia menang, rakyat mengagung-agungkan dia ketimbang aku yang seorang raja. Dia melanggar perintahku, perintah orang yang diutus dewa untuk menjadi raja kalian. Kakakmu melakukan dosa besar karena hal itu, dia tidak bisa diampuni"_

 _Tubuh Chohee semakin melemas, pandangannya semakin kosong tanya nyawa saat Seok mengatakan perintah mutlak yang menyatakan bahwa ia diperbolehkan meninggalkan istana. Seok mengusirnya, Seok mengusir dirinya dari istana dan hidup Seok._

" _Kau sangat menyayangi, mencintai kakakmu, kan? Maka aku akan membunuh cintanya, aku akan memenggal kepalanya besok bersama anggota keluargamu yang lain"_

 _Setelahnya, Seok bergerak mundur meninggalkan Chohee. Meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan sedih, sendiri dan merasa bersalah. Bahkan ia tidak peduli mendengan suara tubuh Chohee yang jatuh ke lantai dengan begitu keras. Ia tidak peduli, karena ia sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak akan pernah ia tarik kembali._

 _Di belakang, tanpa Seok ketahui. Chohee menangis, menangis tanpa suara meskipun matanya berair mengalirkan air mata kesedihan dengan begitu derasnya. Seok tidak peduli, bahkan melirik saja pun tidak. Tangan mungilnya bergerak meremat hanbok biru lautnya dengan begitu kuat hingga terlihat kusut. ini pelampiasan akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, penyesalan dan segala macam hal yang begitu menyakitkan._

" _Maaf… maafkan aku"_

…

 _Kakaknya akan selalu memujinya. Ia yakin akan hal itu, bahkan di saat seperti ini pasti sang kakak akan memujinya. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah pintu masuk istana, berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang berdiri mematung dengan lumuran darah akibat perang berbulan-bulan. Matanya tidak berair menangis, karena ia yakin sang kakak tidak akan kuat jika melihatnya menangis, ia tidak akan menangis._

 _Tangannya menggenggam erat cermin pemberian Yoongi, memandang wajahnya cukup lama lalu Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahnya. Tidak lama, beberapa prajurit istana menyeret tubuhnya, mengingkatnya ke kursi dan mulai menyiksanya._

 _Sang kakak masih berusaha tetap berlari meskipun anak panah terus menghujani tubuh tegap sang kakak, hingga akhirnya Yoongi jatuh terduduk setelah menerima serangan terakhir berupa sabetan pedang di kakinya._

 _Samar-samar dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya, ia bisa mendengar teriakan sang suami. Ia tahu suaminya sedang murka, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika sang suami tega menyiksanya secara diam-diam dua hari ini dengan memberinya racun setiap kali ia minum teh. Bahkan sudah dua hari ia dipenjara dan menerima penyiksaan akibat dirinya yang terus berpihak pada kakaknya._

" _Kenapa kau kembali sebagai pahlawan? Kalau kau tidak kembali dan mati di sana kau tidak akan melihat adikmu terkapar seperti itu. Seharusnya kau mati sebagai pahlawan bukan pemberontak seperti ini"_

" _Berikan aku pedang beracun sekarang. Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri"_

 _Lewat ekor matanya ia bisa melihat seseorang, seseorang yang merubah suaminya. Orang itu berdiri menatapnya penuh kemenangan dan kepuasaan. Ia tahu apa yang membuat orang itu melakukan ini tapi ia tetap tidak mempercayainya. Bahkan ia tidak percaya bahwa orang itu menancapkan anak panah beracun hingga menembus dadanya._

 _Tubuhnya terasa panas, terbakar seperti api mendapat panah beracun tepat di dadanya. Tangannya melemas, genggamannya pada cermin kesayangannya terlepas. Retina indahnya bisa melihat bahwa sang kakak juga terjatuh karena sabetan pedang suaminya. Ia tersenyum, ia tidak akan menangis saat meninggalkan bumi, ia harus mati dalam keadaan cantik sehingga sang kakak bisa memujinya disurga dengan hanbok kesayangannya bahwa ia adalah adik yang cantik._

 **To Be Continue**


	23. Chapter 23

"Begitu lah, aku mati karena panah ku dan pedang pemberian rajaku"

SeokJin terkejut. Pria bestatus vampire itu mendengarkan setiap kata dan kalimat yang dikeluarkan Yoongi dengan seksama. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar adik Yoongi diperebutkan oleh dua orang tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan cinta semasa hidupnya.

"Kau bukan mati di medan perang, aku pikir kau mati di medan perang. Lalu, kenapa kau bisa di hukum hidup kekal dan menjadi gumiho?"

Yoongi menoleh setelah selesai membuat kotak bekal untuk Jimin. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana santainya.

"Aku mati di medan perang melawan rajaku, aku bertarung dengan rajaku. Tapi aku kalah, bahkan aku tahu aku kalah tapi aku tetap melangkah menuju hadapan sang raja. Itu perang terakhir ku"

SeokJin tahu maksud Yoongi. Gumiho berusia ratusan tahun ini menganggap bahwa langkahnya ke hadapan sang raja adalah sebuah pertempuran. Pertempuran untuk menyelamatkan raja tersebut. Entah kenapa ia kesal dan marah sendiri mendengar kebodohan raja itu, raja itu tidak sadar akan perlindungan yang diberikan Yoongi dan Chohee.

Sungguh raja yang bodoh.

Tidak mengerti bahwa dia dilindungi oleh orang sebaik Yoongi merupakan sebuah anugrah. Dicintai oleh wanita seperti Chohee merupakan sebuah keajaiban dan hadiah terindah. Tapi raja itu terlalu bodoh dan gelap mata, dia terlalu mementingkan kedudukan dan pandangan rakyat padanya.

Pikiran sang raja atau Wang Seok benar-benar ternodai oleh sang inang dan adiknya itu-Jung.

"Meskipun keputusanku benar untuk kembali hidup demi adikku, tapi aku tetap melanggar perintah raja yang pada masa itu sangat dipuja seperti Dewa. Aku melanggar perintahnya, itu berarti aku berdosa. Selain itu aku juga membunuh terlalu banyak orang, aku benar-benar manusia berdosa"

SeokJin mengangguk paham.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melaksanakan janjiku pada raja terdahulu, aku menyesal menyetujui pernikahan Chohee dengan si bodoh itu dan yang paling membuatku menyesal adalah aku membiarkan adik kesayanganku melindungi si bodoh itu"

SeokJin kembali mengangguk paham. Ia melihat Yoongi menghela nafas, nampak kelelahan sehabis mengingat masa lalunya mengenai hidupnya yang begitu pahit. Hidup yang dikecapnya hampir seratus tahun ini tidak bisa dilupakan satu detik pun.

Berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Aku percuma bercerita banyak hal pada orang yang tidak mengingat masa lalunya sedikit pun"

SeokJin berdecih, kembali membuat saladnya yang sempat tertunda tapi Yoongi tiba-tiba saja bertanya hal yang sudah ia lupakan sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

"Apa kau mungkin masih berharap kau renkarnasi adikku? Itu lah sebabnya kau bertanya tentang masa lalu ku, kan?"

SeokJin menggeleng, "Fokuslah! Aku hanya penasaran saja!"

Yoongi tetap ngotot, ia mendekat berusaha menyentuh SeokJin tapi pria berstatus vampire tersebut menggeleng panic dan jijik ke arah Yoongi.

"Chohee-ah, kau adalah adikku yang sangat cantik~"

"Aish!"

"Ahjussi!"

Yoongi menoleh, menemukan pasangannya sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa? apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi khawatir seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya yang tadi cukup dekat dengan si nyamuk. Jimin menggeleng, dia masih tetap tersenyum, senyum yang menyimpan sejuta makna dan Yoongi tidak tahu makna apa yang tersimpan di balik senyum itu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta izin keluar, aku harus latihan untuk pentas perpisahanku bersama Youngjae"

"Kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendirian"

Jimin tersenyum kecil, mengangguk pasrah dan setuju saja dengan ucapan ahjussi-nya.

Yoongi tidak membawa mobil karena Jimin yang meminta. Ia berasalan jika jarak tempatnya untuk berlatih bersama Youngjae tidak jauh jadi lebih baik melewati pintu ajaib Yoongi dan berjalan kaki saja. Selama perjalanan Jimin hanya diam, pikirannya melayang atas kejadian beberapa menit lalu di dapur tadi.

Ia mendengar semuanya. Semua tanpa terkecuali.

Awalnya ia sedih dan tidak menyangka jika Yoongi memiliki hidup semenyedihkan itu. dengan hati-hati ia menoleh ke samping, Yoongi sedang memandang lurus ke depan tanpa berminat menatap Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ahjussi…"

"Aku tahu kau mendengarkan obrolanku dengan si nyamuk itu"

Jimin terkejut, ia memberhentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Mereka saling memandang di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir jalan menuju tempat latihannya bersama Youngjae yang jaraknya tidak jauh lagi.

"Apa pendapatmu?"

Yoongi bertanya dengan senyuman kecil, membuat pergerakan di bibir Jimin untuk membalas senyum Yoongi. Ia menunduk sebentar lalu mengambil satu langkah mendekati Yoongi.

"Aku semakin yakin kau orang yang tepat untukku"

"Apa? kenapa bisa?" tanya Yoongi bingung. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Jimin akan marah, menamparnya mungkin karena tidak pernah menceritakan hidupnya sendiri sementara Yoongi mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Jimin. Tapi ini, Jimin malah semakin yakin? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau pria yang bijak, aku tahu dalam sebuah hubungan seharusnya tidak seluruh kisah hidup kita di umbar ke pasangan. Karena ada beberapa kisah yang begitu menyakitkan dan sulit di ceritakan bahkan pada pasangan sendiri. Sekarang aku paham akan hal itu, aku menyukai pria bijak seperti ahjussi"

"Selain itu?"

Jimin makin tersenyum, ia berjinjit di hadapan Yoongi lalu tanpa di duga mengusap sisi sebelah kanan wajah Yoongi dan rambut hitamnya. Yoongi terpaku, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan jawaban tersirat Jimin.

"Kau tampan"

Yoongi tersenyum, hatinya menghangat. Es yang berada di hati, setiap inchi tubuhnya mencair hanya dengan senyum dan pujian tulus dari Jimin. Tanpa di duga, Jimin semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan tanpa peringatan pemuda mungil itu langsung mengecup bibirnya.

Ingat!

Mengecup bibirnya!

"Aku akan selalu menghiburmu, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, aku akan selalu berada di jarak seperti ini karena aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku"

Perkataan posesif sama sekali tidak membuat dirinya marah, sisi gumihonya berteriak senang hingga tanpa terduga ia menarik pinggang ramping Jimin mendekat. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, jarak di antara bibir mereka hanya tinggal lima centi lagi.

Kedua mata Jimin terpaku pada kedua iris tajam Yoongi, jarak mereka terlalu dekat sampai-sampai Jimin bisa merasakan hembusan hangat Yoongi yang membekas di wajahnya. Tatapan lembut namun tegas di iris Yoongi, seperti memerintahkan dirinya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, semua orang tahu bahkan Sang Maha Kuasa yang melukiskan takdirmu untuk menjadi istriku, Jimin-ah"

Setelah mengucapkan balasan dari kalimat Jimin tadi, Yoongi langsung melumat bibir Jimin. Membawa pemuda manis yang ditakdirkan menjadi istrinya itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, kedua tangan Jimin sudah bertengger dengan manis di bahu tegap Yoongi.

Cukup lama Yoongi memagut bibir Jimin, bibirnya menjauh mendapati mata terpejam Yoongi mengarah padanya. Nafas Jimin terengah-engah, bibir berwarna pink cerah itu sedikit membengkak dan basah akibat ciuman Yoongi. Kedua tangan Jimin masih setia bertengger memeluk pinggang Jimin.

"Terimakasih karena sudah hadir di hidupku"

Jimin membuka matanya, menatap Yoongi yang juga menatap dirinya. Kepalanya mengangguk, tersenyum cerah kemudian. Tidak ada niatan dari diri mereka sendiri untuk melepas pelukan pasangan masing-masing. Yoongi masih betah memeluk pinggang Jimin, begitu juga dengan Jimin yang masih nyaman dan menginginkan bahu tegap Yoongi sebagai tumpuan tangannya.

"Terimakasih juga, Jin Aladdin ku"

…

…

…

"Lalu?"

SeokJin tengah serius mendengarkan gibahan alias gossip dari rekan sekantornya. Tidak biasa-biasanya ia ikut ngerumpi seperti ini. alasannya karena orang yang sedang mereka gossipi ini terliibat skandal serius dan cukup mengejutkan.

Salah satu rekan vampirenya, tapi berbeda departemen melarikan diri bersama mangsa incarannya sendiri-seorang psychopath akut-. Vampire laki-laki tersebut memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengintai dari mangsanya dengan cara berpura-pura dekat dan menjadi teman. Tapi hubungan pertemanan tersebut menumbuhkan biji-biji pembawa akar masalah.

Vampire tersebut jatuh cinta, begitu juga dengan si gadis. Setelah mereka sama-sama saling memberitahu identitas masing-masing, mereka saling menerima dan memutuskan untuk kabur.

"Dia melakukan tiga kesalahan besar, dia sudah di hukum menjadi vampire tapi dia tetap tidak sadar juga" ucap rekannya yang lain-Heechul. Si pembiang gossi dari awal-Jisung mengangguk setuju menanggapi kalimat Heechul.

"Dia sudah jatuh cinta, memberitahu nama asli dan pekerjaannya sebagai vampire dan yang paling besar adalah dia kabur bersama manusia it" tambah Jisung seraya menggeleng tidak percaya dengan wajah kasihan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib vampire tersebut, hukuman tambahan apa yang akan di terima si vampire.

"Kita sudah banyak dosa, jangan sampai membuat dosa lagi dan memperpanjang hukuman dari Dia" ucap Jisung memulai perkataan bijaknya.

"Tapi kalian tidak mau mengingat dosa-dosa kalian di masa lalu?"

SeokJin akhirnya bersuara setelah sekian lama menjadi pendengar yang baik. Heechul, Jisung, Nancy, Doyeon dan rekan-rekan yang lain menoleh. Terkejut dan bingung, tumben ketua departemen mereka mau ikut berkumpul bahkan menanggapi gossip mereka.

"Aku tidak mau, Dia pasti mempunyai alasan bijak karena tidak memperbolehkan kita semua mengingat dosa kita"

"Bagaimana jika kita bertemu orang di masa lalu dan orang itu berkaitan dengan ingatan dan dosa-dosa kita? Apa kalian tetap tidak mau menginginkan ingatan kalian?"

"SeokJin-ah," Jisung memanggil dengan lembut. Tersenyum kecil dan maklum mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dikeluarkan SeokJin.

"Jika sampai itu terjadi, aku lebih memilih menjauhi orang itu. Aku tidak mau orang itu terlibat lebih jauh dengan dunia penuh darah kotor kita"

SeokJin tidak merespon lagi, ia memilih mengambil mantel, cincin dan juga beberapa berkas yang ia selipkan di jasnya. Meninggalkan seluruh vampire berdosa tersebut dengan kebingungan. Ini jarang terjadi, bagaimana bisa ketua mereka yang terkenal dingin dan tidak peduli dengan urusan vampire lain mulai menaruh perhatian pada setiap hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di sekitar mereka.

Apa yang membuat SeokJin seperti itu?

…

…

…

Hari ini SeokJin mendapat tugas menjemput manusia berdosa di sebuah gang sempit nan kumuh. Hidungnya mengendus perpaduan bau anyir darah, busuk dan apek di gang kumuh itu. helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, ia harus menjemput manusia pendosa kelas berat.

Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Baru saja SeokJin hendak melangkah lebih jauh seorang pria bermantel kumal, berwajah kusut dan berkantung mata tebal keluar dari sebuah pintu usang. Sepertinya pintu rumah itu menghubungkan ke rumah si pria tadi.

Pria tadi terkejut, pasalnya tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya. Bahkan polisi dan apparat keamanan kesulitan mencari rumahnya. Tapi ini, seorang pria asing berpakaian serba hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau?"

"Kim SeokWon, seorang pembuh berdarah dingin yang sudah membunuh ratusan pria dan wanita setelah memperkosanya. Menyimpan jasad mereka dan memakannya"

Pria itu gemetar ketakutan melihat aura yang dikeluarkan SeokJin, terlebih SeokJin bergerak cepat menghampirinya bagai sebuah kilat. Berdiri tepat di depannya, dengan taring tajam dan cakar.

"Kau bisa memilih, darahmu habis oleh diriku seperti kau dengan bengisnya mengeluarkan darah para korbanmu atau kau ingin bertemu seseorang terlebih dahulu?"

Pria itu takut, bibirnya terasa kelu melihat makhluk di hadapannya bukan manusia biasa. Manusia penghisap darah yang selalu ada di film dan novel fiksi, ada di depannya. Entah untuk memangsa atau menghukum dirinya atas perbuatan bejatnya berpuluh-puluh tahun ia hidup.

"Hisap darahku"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menghisap darah kotormu tapi ini pekerjaanku" gumam SeokJin dengan pandangan jijik. Jika boleh jujur ia tidak mau menghisap darah manusia jahanam seperti pria di depannya. Tapi ini sudah tugasnya, tugas sebagai manusia berdosa yang kelak akan digantikan oleh para korbannya.

"Setelah aku menghisap darahmu, kau akan pergi menemui seseorang. Kau di sana akan mendapat balasan atas perbuataanmu dan kau tinggal menunggu waktu dimana kau akan menjadi vampire sepertiku atau membusuk di neraka"

Pria itu terdiam, ia melangkah mundur lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari SeokJin tapi percuma. Setiap ia berlari ia akan menemukan SeokJin di sampingnya, terus dan terus semakin ia berusaha kabur SeokJin akan terus muncul di hadapannya. hingga akhirnya SeokJin dengan paksa menarik pria itu, menghantam tubuh kumal itu ke dinding lalu menancapkan taringnya.

"AAAAAKKHHHH!"

…

Dan setelahnya ia berakhir muntah, ia benar-benar memuntahkan darah pria itu. darah pria itu benar-benar terasa busuk karena dosa-dosanya selama hidup di dunia. Ia terus-terusan muntah di tong sampah taman kota yang sepi.

Seumur-umur ia menjadi vampire darah yang paling busuk yang pernah ia rasakan adalah darah pria tadi. di dalam dunia vampire yang ia yakini, setiap darah manusia memiliki rasa masing-masing. Semakin darah itu pekat, berbau busuk bahkan menyerupai bangkai maka dosa manusia itu sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Seperti pria tadi.

"Aku tidak akan mau menerima daftar seperti itu lagi" gumam SeokJin dengan suara lirih. Tubuhnya ia bawa bersandar pada sebuah pohon, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sehabis mengeluarkan isi perut dan darah pria tadi.

"Em, aku tahu, aku akan segera pulang"

Tubuh SeokJin yang semula lemas langsung tegak menangkap suara yang begitu ia kenali dan rindukan. Ia menoleh, wajah terkejut bukan main melihat Taehyung ada di ujung jalan memasuki area sekolah seraya berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang sana. Kedua mata indah itu fokus mencari barang di tas kerjanya dan berbicara.

Kesempatan itu SeokJin gunakan untuk sembunyi, namun ia menggeleng tidak setuju. Sembunyi percuma karena bisa saja Taehyung melihatnya. Dan tanpa banyak pertimbangan ia memakai cincin dan jas hitam vampirenya dan hebatnya ia tidak terlihat lagi.

Ia masih berdiri di dekat pohon tadi, melihat Taehyung sudah berhenti bicara dengan seseorang di telfon itu. pemuda cantik itu memutuskan untuk berdiri, menatapi ponselnya dalam diam. SeokJin diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Taehyung, pemuda itu terlalu sulit untuk dibaca.

"Kapan dia bisa jujur padaku?" gumam Taehyung kesal. Yang tadi menghubunginya adalah Kakek Jeon, topik yang mereka bicarakan masih sama yaitu kapan Taehyung kawin. Dan pertanyaan itu selalu membuatnya teringat tentang Kim Jin.

Ia menghela nafas, menarik lalu menghembuskannya seraya memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya terkepal, sangat kuat bahkan ponselnya ikut ia remat begitu kuat.

"DASAR PRIA TIDAK TAHU DIRI! B*NGS*T! B*E*NG*E*!"

SeokJin terkejut, ia bawa langkahnya mundur menghindari kedua telinganya terjangkit infeksi akibat suara melengking Taehyung. Untung saja di taman ini tidak orang, bisa dipastikan jika ada yang melihat Taehyung seperti itu semua akan lari ketakutan.

"Sialan! Meskipun mengumpatinya aku tetap merindukannya" gumam Taehyung nelangsa, ia menatap ponselnya sekali lagi. "Dia mengetahui apa pun di dalam diriku tapi aku tidak tahu satupun di dalam dirinya, ini benar-benar tidak adil" lanjut Taehyung menambah rasa prihatin dan tidak rela melihat Taehyung seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku memiliki alasan sendiri" ucap SeokJin dengan kepala tertunduk. Meskipun Taehyung tidak mendengarnya, tapi paling tidak ia sudah berlatih untuk bicara pada Taehyung jika sewaktu-waktu mereka bertemu lagi.

"Aku seorang vampire, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk memberikan identitasku. Jika selama ini kau bertanya-tanya kejanggalan yang aku timbulkan jawabannya ad-"

"Aku akan menelfonnya saja"

Seokjin terkejut, matanya melotot melihat jari-jari lentik itu bergerak mencari kontak namanya. Oh, tidak! Jangan sampai kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Ia bergerak panik, melompat-lompat seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ini dia"

"Jangan!"

PRANG!

Pergerakan mereka terhenti.

Benar-benar terhenti seperti sebuah video yang di pause. Taehyung tidak bisa gerak, ponsel yang ia genggam erat tiba-tiba saja melayang lalu jatuh ke tanah. Bukan karena ponselnya rusak yang membuat ia terkejut, tapi bagaimana bisa ponsel itu melayang.

"Apa?!"

SeokJin meringis. Ia salah bertindak lagi, ia malah membuat Taehyung semakin takut. Pemuda mungil itu melangkah mundur menjauhi ponsel putihnya yang terkapar di tanah, wajahnya pucat seraya melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok yang kiranya berbuat jahil padanya.

"I… in… ini tidak lucu! Apaan tadi itu?! ini sama sekali tidak menakutkan!" marah Taehyung dengan suara bergetar, sarat akan takut tapi wajahnya berusaha tidak ditonjolkan takut. SeokJin kembali menampilkan wajah memelas dan menyesal. Ia melompat-lompat, menatap kasihan pada Taehyung yang begitu takut.

"Aku tidak takut padamu! Berani sekali hantu seperti kalian mengganggu manusia! YAK!"

Ia kembali menatap ponselnya takut-takut, tubuhnya ia bawa berjongkok memungut ponselnya namun ia kembali berteriak takut karena SeokJin juga ikut membantu memungut ponsel Taehyung.

"KYA! Jangan mengganggu manusia lagi! PERGI KAU!"

SeokJin kembali manaruh ponsel itu ke bawah dan Taehyung langsung mengambilnya tapi entah sial atau kenapa. Kakinya tersandung batu kecil sehingga tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang tapi dengan sigap SeokJin membantunya. Menangkap pinggang ramping itu sehingga tubuh Taehyung melayang di tengah-tengah taman yang sepi.

Jelas hal itu membuat Taehyung terdiam, wajahnya semakin pucat ia segera bangun menatap sekelilingnya lalu ia langsung berlari. Benar-benar berlari sangat kencang dengan mulut komat-kamit bernyanyi lagu-lagu di Gereja.

"Dengan gembira~ bersama melangkah~ kita semuuu-AAA MENGHADAP TUHAN! KYAAA!"

SeokJin hanya bisa merutuk, berjongkok menatapi nasibnya. Kenapa setiap hal yang ia lakukan selalu salah?

"Apa aku semenakutkan itu?"

…

"KYAAA!"

Jimin dan Youngjae kompak melotot melihat Taehyung berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri, para pengunjung perpustakaan tentu menatap Taehyung kesal sekaligus penuh kebingungan melihat seorang pemuda cantik berlari kencang masuk ke perpustakaan dengan wajah pucat.

"Hyung! Hyung, kenapa?" tanya Jimin khawatir. Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia duduk di bangkunya, menarik dan menghembuskan nafas terburu-buru. Kasihan melihat gurunya seperti itu, Youngjae berinisiatif memberikan minumnya yang langsung di teguk sampai habis.

"Hosh! Aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi… hosh"

Jimin dan Youngjae mengernyit, menanti dengan sabar apa yang mau Taehyung katakan atau jelaskan karena sungguh mereka benar-benar khawatir.

"Apa kalian percaya hantu?"

Jimin mengernyit lalu menggeleng di ikuti oleh Youngjae, "Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu? mayat tidak akan pernah bisa hidup atau memiliki roh lagi" jawab Youngjae dengan otak pintarnya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, benar juga. Tapi apa ada penjelesan ilmiah mengenai apa yang terjadi dengannya tadi?

TIDAK ADA KAN?!

"Saat orang mengatakan mereka melihat hantu pasti mereka itu berbohong, hantu itu tidak ada" tambah Jimin seraya menutup laptop yang ia buka sejak awal ia berdiskusi dengan Youngjae mengenai acara pementasannya.

"Benar, tidak usah bahas aku lagi. Aku ke sini untuk meminjam beberapa buku dan melihat hasil latihan kalian" ucap Taehyung merubah topik pembicaraan. Ia malas menceritakan pengalamannya lebih jauh dan ujung-ujungnya ia dikatai stress-karena tidak menikah-nikah-.

"Kami memilih sebuah lagu sederhana, tidak terlalu berat malahan terkesan tidak ada instrument alat musiknya"

"Terserah kalian, yang terpenting jangan membuat malu namaku. Arraseo?"

Jimin dan Youngjae mengangguk paham, setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan Taehyung melangkah pergi, menghilang dibalik ratusan rak di perpustakaan. Jimin hanya diam memandangi Taehyung, pasti ada alasan lain kenapa Taehyung seperti tadi. pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan si Tuan Vampire.

Batinnya bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Vampire sampai membuat Taehyung seperti itu?

…

…

…

SeokJin pulang ke rumah dengan wajah lesu. Tidak ada semangat sama sekali, bahu lebarnya merosot ke bawah dan kakinya ia bawa melangkah terseret. Perasaannya sekarang benar-benar campur aduk, belum selesai tentang bayangan masa lalu Yoongi dan Taehyung yang begitu sama. Sekarang ditambah masalah ia membuat takut Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau nyamuk? Tumben sekali"

Langkah terseretnya terhenti, ia menoleh dengan wajah begitu menyeramkan bahkan Yoongi yang menyapanya terperenjat. Wajah itu, benar-benar mendung. Ada banyak awan gelap menutupi wajahnya, sesekali kilat dan tetesan air hujan menyambangi wajah pucat itu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah jijik tak terelakan. SeokJin mencebik bibirnya, tidak menanggapi ucapan Yoongi. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar untuk meminum darah bersihnya.

Bicara soal darah, darah penjahat tadi masih terasa sekali di mulutnya. Benar-benar mengganggu. Yoongi yang didiamkan hanya bisa menahan dongkol, mungkin manusia setengah nyamuk itu sedang bingung tentang hubungannya itu.

"Dasar!" gumam Yoongi mendumeli si nyamuk tadi. ia kembali berbali ke balkonnya, menyirami tanamannya sebelum matahari benar-benar terbenam.

"Ahjussi!"

Yoongi kembali terperenjat, menemukan wajah manis Jimin tengah tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang kelewat lebar malah, jari-jarinya yang mungil menarik tangan Yoongi yang tidak memegang alat penyiram tanaman.

"Ada apa ini? kau datang-datang melakukan ini?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah kertas sejenis undangan untuk Yoongi. Pemuda yang jauh lebih mungil dari Yoongi tersenyum makin lebar melihat raut wajah penasaran terlukis jelas di wajah Yoongi.

"Ahjussi, jangan lupa datang aku menunggumu"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, mengangguk paham lalu memasukan undangan tersebut ke sakunya. "Aku akan datang, mana mungkin aku tidak datang di pementasan pertama pacarku" balas Yoongi meyakinkan. Jimin mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang kembali sibuk menyirami tanamannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada rasa aneh menjalar di tubuhnya. Rasa aneh itu bermulai dari dada-jantungnya lalu ke paru-paru dan berakhir pada system saraf geraknya. Ia tidak memiliki kendali atas tubuhnya lagi, ia menjatuhkan alat penyiram tanamannya. Ia tidak peduli jika lantai di bawahnya basah, ia tidak bisa fokus lagi.

Tubuhnya bergetar, pandangannya memburam sebab warna kedua bola matanya berubah. Dari warna hitam menjadi biru seperti seorang rubah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kelewat erat pembatas balkon rumahnya. Ia baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini, rasa ini bukan rasa sakit seperti yang diberikan Dewa Malam padanya.

Ini seperti hawa nafsunya.

Nafsunya sebagai binatang.

Nafsunya akan daging segar di sekitarnya.

Namun ia menolak, ia benar-benar menolak. Gumiho di dalam dirinya berontak, semakin keras kepala menunjukkan wujudnya.

"Ahjussi! Aku lup…"

Ucapan Jimin tidak meluncur dengan sempurna melihat Yoongi berdiri memunggunginya dengan punggung bergetar menahan sakit. Ia berinisiatif mendekat, namun langkahnya terhenti mendengar geraman hewan dari arah tempat Yoongi berdiri.

Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, rasa panic dan takut bercampur aduk di dadanya. Kedua bola matanya bergetar menahan tangis, ia kembali mendekat mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi.

Dan hal yang ia lihat benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa bicara apa-apa selain berdiri kaku.

"Ahjussi…"

Yoongi menoleh, terkejut melihat Jimin berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap dirinya dengan pandangan berair, takut, panik, melihat kondisinya hampir menyerupai rubah. Namun, bukannya malu malahan Gumiho di dalamnya berontak ingin segera lepas.

"Pe… per… pergi! Menjauh dari sini!" perintah Yoongi dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jimin menggeleng, ia melangkah mendekat, menghampiri sang kekasih namun yang ia dapat bukan sebuah rengkuhan melainkan sebuah tepisan kasar hingga tubuhnya ambruk.

Yoongi terkejut, ia mendekat namun lankahnya terhenti sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan, dua sisi di tubuhnya saling bertarung memperebutkan tubuh Yoongi. Jimin bangun dari posisi jatuhnya, ia kembali mendekat ke arah Yoongi namun pria berusia ratusan tersebut menggeleng.

"Menjauh!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan ahjussi!"

"Turuti ucapanku! Sekali ini saja!"

Jimin termenung, ia membiarkan tubuhnya terpaku di tempat melihat Yoongi berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamarnya seorang diri. Dan ia hanya menangis tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

HIK!

Sebenarnya bisa, tapi ia terlalu menurut. Ia menuruti perintah Yoongi meskipun bertentangan dengan kemauannya untuk membantu Yoongi. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi pada Gumiho itu? apa rasa sakti karena panah itu kembali muncul?

…

Di dalam kamar, Yoongi tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya merosot pada daun pintu yang sudah ia kunci rapat-rapat. Mencegah pemuda manis super nekat seperti Jimin mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Ia tahu Jimin seperti apa, watak apa yang dimiliki Jimin ia tahu. Karena itu ia mengambil langkah mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

Dan ia berakhir menahan semua sendiri, kuku pendeknya sudah berubah menjadi kuku tajam bak mata pisau yang di asah berjam-jam. Kedua bola mata birunya makin berwarna terang, hasratnya sebagai hewan makin membuncah.

Ia ingin makan.

Bukan daging.

Bukan daging sapi melainkan manusia.

Ia ingin sekali.

TOK

Tidak! Jangan ada yang mendekatinya, karena ia sedang dalam mode yang tidak pernah terpikir akan terjadi. Efek dari salah satu panah itu tercabut, sisi gumihonya semakin keluar bahkan semakin melebar.

TOK

"Ahjussi… HIK!"

Mata Yoongi yang sejak tadi terpejam terbuka, melirik pintunya yang memantulkan suara serak seperti orang menangis dari balik pintu. Ia tahu pemilik suara itu.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa menuruti perintahmu… hikss"

Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis karena tangisannya sama saja menambah rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Ia semakin meringkuk, memegangi dadanya sendiri yang semakin berdenyut nyeri. Rasa panas akan panah yang tertanam di dadanya makin terasa. Kukunya tertancap sempurna di lantai bahkan membuatnya retak.

"Hikss… aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan, aku juga tahu kau tidak akan bisa membagi rasa sakitmu, tapi aku tahu satu hal bahwa aku bisa melakukan ini… hiksss…"

Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya, lima detik kemudian ia merasa lima panca indranya seakan di cabut. Matanya tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menangkap cahaya, bibirnya tidak bisa terbuka mengeluarkan suara, hidungnya tidak bisa menghirup udara, telinganya menjadi tuli dan alat perabanya seolah mati rasa.

Ia seperti mayat, tidak merasakan apa pun. Karena ini adalah salah satu prosesnya, panah-panah di dadanya mulai tercabut sendiri. Salah satu panahnya tercabut sendiri, keluar dari bekas lukanya membentuk aliran darah yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sebuah api.

"Ahjussi… hikss… aku akan di sini… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… jadi, ahjussi tidak boleh meninggalkanku… ahjussi"

Api berwarna biru, hanya satu panah yang tercabut tapi sudah mampu membuat Yoongi seperti mayat. Api itu perlahan padam, menyisakan bercak-bercak darah biasa. Tubuh Yoongi sudah kembali normal, dimulai dari alat perabanya yang mulai merasakan basah dan sakit. Bibirnya yang mengeluarkan erangan halus. Hidungnya yang mengghirup udara. Telinganya yang mulai mendengar suara-suara dan matanya yang sudah normal kembali.

"Ahjussi…"

Yoongi sudah kembali, namun ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya. Ia melirik panahnya yang berkurang lagi. Hanya satu tapi ini sebuah pertanda dari Dia bahwa Yoongi harus-dan mutlak segera meninggalkan bumi.

…

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam, ia menutup mulutnya sendiri mencium samar-samar bau darah dari dalam kamar Yoongi. Ia hanya menangis, duduk bersandar pada pintu tanpa bisa melakuka apa pun.

Wajahnya yang basah karena air matai a sembunyikan di antara kedua lututnya. Bibirnya gemetar, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi. Ia belum siap meninggalkan Yoongi, ia tidak mau Yoongi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hiksss… ahjussi…"

"U… ul… uljima… uljimara…"

Tangisnya semakin pecah, ia menangis mendengar kata-kata penenang yang harusnya ia ucapkan pada Yoongi tapi malah Yoongi yang mengucapkannya.

"Aku… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Kepala Jimin mengangguk, ia yakin, ia percaya bahwa Yoongi tidak akan meninggalkannya. "Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Jimin menjawab dengan susah payah, bibirnya bergetar setiap kali ia menahan tangis yang membuncah. Ia tidak boleh menangis, ia tidak boleh menangis saat menguatkan seseorang.

"Jinjja?"

Ia bisa mendengar Yoongi terkekeh lalu terbatuk.

"Eoh! Aku berjanji"

"Syukurlah…"

Jimin kembali menangis dan Yoongi mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum miring, membiarkan tubuhnya bermandikan darahnya sendiri. Setelah pelepasan panah itu, tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah yang sangat luar biasa sakit dan panasnya. Ia tidak berteriak, rasa sakit di tubuhnya tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang di rasakan Jimin sekarang.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jimin saat melihat kekasihnya kesakitan tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain duduk diam di luar sambil menangis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Jimin di luar sana.

Dan yang menyiksa Jimin seperti itu adalah…

… Yoongi.

…

…

…

…

…

Pagi menyingsing, Yoongi mulai sadar dari rasa sakit semalam suntuk. Matanya sudah tidak berwarna biru lagi, darah di sekitarnya sudah menghilang sehingga tidak ada bekas apa pun di tubuhnya. Perlahan ia bangun, menumpu tubuhnya pada kedua tangan, lutut lalu kakinya. Tangan pucatnya ia gerakan membuka knop pintu.

Dan pemandangan yang ia temukan adalah tubuh mungil Jimin yang tertidur di depan pintunya. Wajahnya semakin menyiratkan penyesalan, Jimin pasti tidak istirahat atau bahkan baru tertidur. Dengan begitu ia bawa tubuh Jimin ke dalam gendongannya, membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, menaruhnya ke kasur lalu menyelimutinya.

"Mianhae…"

…

Dan entah kenapa ia selalu berakhir galau dengan si nyamuk. Bahkan untuk kali ini, mereka minum soda dingin bersama di bagian belakang rumah. Menatapi mendung pada pagi hari ini, SeokJin sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Taehyung. Sedangkan Yoongi sibuk dengan panahnya yang sudah berkurang satu lagi.

"Kau sudah bercerita pada Jimin?"

SeokJin akhirnya bertanya pada Yoongi setelah gumiho itu menceritakan semua yang terjadi semalam. Yoongi menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berbohong tentang hal itu"

"Ya ampun. Apa aku baru saja di nasihati oleh seorang pembohong juga?" olok Yoongi seraya meminum sodanya. SeokJin menoleh, ia tahu Yoongi akan menyinggung topik apa. jadi, ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Jangan bahas hubunganku"

"Apa tadi kau baru saja menganggap hubunganmu dengan si guru itu serius? Kau banyak berbohong dan kau tidak berniat menjelaskan apa pun?"

SeokJin menggeleng, meneguk sodanya sampai habis lalu meletakan botol kosong tersebut di samping tubuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku pasti dianggap brengsek atau gila"

"Tapi kau kan benar vampire"

SeokJin menghela nafas, menatap Yoongi yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali mengatakan hal barusan dengan gamblang. Ia memang vampire tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi bagai sebuah pisau yang memiliki dua arti berbeda.

"Lagipula aku senang kau putus, dia terlalu bodoh untukmu"

"Jangan menjelek-jelekannya"

"Wae? Apa kau membelanya sekarang?"

SeokJin memfokuskan pandangannya pada Yoongi, memantapkan pilihannya untuk bertanya meyakinkan spekulasinya mengenai hidup Yoongi dan Taehyung apakah berhubungan atau tidak.

"Kesanmu pada V hanya sebatas itu? tidak ada hal lain?"

"Wae? Kalau ada kenapa, tidak kenapa?"

SeokJin memejamkan matanya menahan kesal karena Yoongi masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda di situasi seperti ini. "Aku bertanya serius karnivora!"

"Aku juga! Kesanku yang kedua nama aslinya tidak cocok karena nama itu milik adikku. Aku benar-benar senang kalian putus karena aku tidak harus double date bersama pemuda culas seperti dia"

SeokJin sebenarnya panas mendengar kalimat menjelek-jelekan Yoongi yang kelewat pedas, bahkan cenderung memberikan pendapat miring tentang Taehyung. Ia tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Aku belum memberitahumu tentang kehidupan masa lalu V"

"Katamu itu aturan dunia vampire dan tidak boleh di langgar"

"V, bisa jadi adalah renkarnasi adikmu"

"Jinjja? Bukan kau?"

SeokJin menggeleng, mencoba mengingat kembali kedua wajah itu yang begitu mirip namun berbeda warna rambut dan jenis kelamin. Tapi SeokJin yakin betul bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama. Mata, hidung, dan bibir, terutama kedua mata mereka begitu mirip bahkan nyaris menyerupai.

"Wajah V dan wajah wanita di lukisanmu benar-benar, sangat mirip dengan wajah V"

Kali ini wajah Yoongi tidak bercanda seperti tadi. wajah itu memancarkan keseriusan, tidak mau percaya dengan ucapan SeokJin tapi ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yoongi memastikan dan di jawab anggukan penuh keyakinan dari SeokJin. "Apa? apa yang kau lihat di kehidupan masa lalu V?" Yoongi kembali bertanya kali ini lebih menuntut lebih dari apa pun.

"Wanita di kehidupan masa lalu V, memakai hanbok berwarna biru tapi lebih dominan putih, berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan istana. Seseorang melewati tubuhnya, lalu tidak lama dia ambruk dengan luka parah penuh darah"

Tubuh Yoongi bergetar, yang dikatakan SeokJin benar. Tapi ia berusaha menepis bahwa SeokJin mungkin saja membual kembali soal cerita yang pernah ia ceritakan lagi.

"Aku pernah menceritakan itu bis-"

"Aku melihat hal lain" potong SeokJin. "Seorang wanita duduk di tandu, tangannya menangkup salju dari jendela tandunya"

Kali ini Yoongi mulai percaya, ia tidak menceritakan pada Yoongi bahwa Chohee pernah berada di tandu dengan menangkup tangannya keluar jendela tandu. Ia tidak siap mendengar hal selanjutnya bahwa yang di lihat SeokJin benar adanya.

"Muncul seorang pria, wanita tadi begitu ceria melihat pria itu lalu si pria berucap, _Kau merusak hanbok yang aku berikan dengan wajah seperti itu_ "

Bahkan kata-katanya sangat sama, apa mungkin jika V memang renkarnasi adiknya?

"Lalu wanita itu bertanya _Aku memakai hanbok pemberianmu, Yang Mulia Raja tidak pernah lepas memandangku. Apa mungkin dia jatuh cinta padaku?_ Kemudian pria itu menjawab _Dia jatuh cinta pada hanbok pemberianku, kau jelek tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu"_

" _-kau jelek tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu"_

Kedua mata SeokJin membulat. Perkiraannya benar bahwa apa yang ia lihat sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi dulu. Pandangan Yoongi tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata ketika mendengar kalimat yang mereka ucapkan sama persis. Membuktikan bahwa SeokJin tidak membual. SeokJin benar-benar melihatnya.

"Benar? Apa benar dia adikmu?"

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab. Pikirannya melayang saat peristiwa pertama ia bertemu dengan V, tanpa ia sadari waktu dan kejadian itu hampir menyerupai kejadian dimana ia menghampiri sang raja dengan melewati Chohee.

"Benar"

Yoongi akhirnya bisa menjawab. Wajah mereka mirip, bahkan menyerupai tapi Yoongi terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa V adalah adiknya. Kejadian itu, kejadian dimana seharusnya ia sadar bahwa V adalah adiknya. Saat V memanggilnya _hyungnim_ seharusnya ia sudah sadar bahwa V memang lah adiknya.

Chohee berenkarnasi…

… menjadi seorang pemuda yang cantik bernama V.

 **To Be Continue**

pertama aku minta maaf karena aku update di WP dulu, karena ffn di tempatku error jadi baru bisa update hari ini hehehe. dan aku double update di sini untuk membayar utang ff ini di ffn.

gimana kalian makin penasaran? jika iya tinggal kan jejak berupa review juseyo!

aku cinta kalian yang udah baca dan review

SARANGHAEYO~~


	24. Chapter 24

"Aku belum memberitahumu tentang kehidupan masa lalu V"

"Katamu itu aturan dunia vampire dan tidak boleh di langgar"

"V, bisa jadi adalah renkarnasi adikmu"

"Jinjja? Bukan kau?"

SeokJin menggeleng, mencoba mengingat kembali kedua wajah itu yang begitu mirip namun berbeda warna rambut dan jenis kelamin. Tapi SeokJin yakin betul bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama. Mata, hidung, dan bibir, terutama kedua mata mereka begitu mirip bahkan nyaris menyerupai.

"Wajah V dan wajah wanita di lukisanmu benar-benar, sangat mirip dengan wajah V"

Kali ini wajah Yoongi tidak bercanda seperti tadi. wajah itu memancarkan keseriusan, tidak mau percaya dengan ucapan SeokJin tapi ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yoongi memastikan dan di jawab anggukan penuh keyakinan dari SeokJin. "Apa? apa yang kau lihat di kehidupan masa lalu V?" Yoongi kembali bertanya kali ini lebih menuntut lebih dari apa pun.

"Wanita di kehidupan masa lalu V, memakai hanbok berwarna biru tapi lebih dominan putih, berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan istana. Seseorang melewati tubuhnya, lalu tidak lama dia ambruk dengan luka parah penuh darah"

Tubuh Yoongi bergetar, yang dikatakan SeokJin benar. Tapi ia berusaha menepis bahwa SeokJin mungkin saja membual kembali soal cerita yang pernah ia ceritakan lagi.

"Aku pernah menceritakan itu bis-"

"Aku melihat hal lain" potong SeokJin. "Seorang wanita duduk di tandu, tangannya menangkup salju dari jendela tandunya"

Kali ini Yoongi mulai percaya, ia tidak menceritakan pada Yoongi bahwa Chohee pernah berada di tandu dengan menangkup tangannya keluar jendela tandu. Ia tidak siap mendengar hal selanjutnya bahwa yang di lihat SeokJin benar adanya.

"Muncul seorang pria, wanita tadi begitu ceria melihat pria itu lalu si pria berucap, _Kau merusak hanbok yang aku berikan dengan wajah seperti itu_ "

Bahkan kata-katanya sangat sama, apa mungkin jika V memang renkarnasi adiknya?

"Lalu wanita itu bertanya _Aku memakai hanbok pemberianmu, Yang Mulia Raja tidak pernah lepas memandangku. Apa mungkin dia jatuh cinta padaku?_ Kemudian pria itu menjawab _Dia jatuh cinta pada hanbok pemberianku, kau jelek tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu"_

" _-kau jelek tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu"_

Kedua mata SeokJin membulat. Perkiraannya benar bahwa apa yang ia lihat sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi dulu. Pandangan Yoongi tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata ketika mendengar kalimat yang mereka ucapkan sama persis. Membuktikan bahwa SeokJin tidak membual. SeokJin benar-benar melihatnya.

"Benar? Apa benar dia adikmu?"

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab. Pikirannya melayang saat peristiwa pertama ia bertemu dengan V, tanpa ia sadari waktu dan kejadian itu hampir menyerupai kejadian dimana ia menghampiri sang raja dengan melewati Chohee.

"Benar"

Yoongi akhirnya bisa menjawab. Wajah mereka mirip, bahkan menyerupai tapi Yoongi terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa V adalah adiknya. Kejadian itu, kejadian dimana seharusnya ia sadar bahwa V adalah adiknya. Saat V memanggilnya _hyungnim_ seharusnya ia sudah sadar bahwa V memang lah adiknya.

Chohee berenkarnasi…

… menjadi seorang pemuda yang cantik bernama V.

Yoongi masih diam, tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Berbagai perasaan muncul di hatinya mendengar penuturan SeokJin mengenai masa lalu V yang menyerupai-bukan sama persis seperti yang pernah terjadi pada Chohee-adiknya. Ia palingkan wajahnya sebentar, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu memandang SeokJin yang masih memandang dirinya.

"Apa? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?"

Yoongi menggeleng, air matanya menetes sebagai tanda bukti bahwa ia tidak menyangka, bahagia sekaligus sedih. Bahagia karena ia bisa bertemu dengan adiknya dan sedih karena adiknya itu tidak akan pernah mengingatnya.

…

Taehyung baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya setelah mengisi kelas saat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Mata indahnya membulat melihat dua orang pria menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangannya, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat lalu memandang dirinya dengan pandangan tidak biasa.

Salah satu pria itu adalah teman kencannya, Kim Jin atau SeokJin. Dia datang bersama Yoongi, yang menjadi permasalahan adalah tatapan Yoongi ke arahnya seperti tatapan tidak percaya, penyesalan juga kerinduan terpendam.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Jimin sudah tidak bersekolah lagi karena seluruh ujiannya sudah selesai" Taehyung berujar namun tidak ada respon dari kedua pria tampan tersebut. ia was-was jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padanya.

"Kim Jin-ssi, Hyungnim!" Taehyung berusaha memanggilnya tapi Yoongi mau pun SeokJin sama terdiam. Sampai Yoongi melangkah mendekat, matanya berkaca-kaca lalu tanpa peringatan menerjang Taehyung dengan sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang sangat erat.

Taehyung terkejut, reflek ia memukul, mendorong dan berteriak minta di lepaskan tapi Yoongi malah memeluknya semakin erat. Seakan-akan tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? YAK!"

Rontaannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat tepukan hangat dan halus ia terima di punggungnya. Tubuhnya serasa kaku di tempat, seperti sebuah kayu yang dipaku di tempat. Tangannya menggantung lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Adikku, Chohee-ah"

Baru kali ini ia tidak merasa aneh bahkan marah ketika orang asing memanggil dirinya menggunakan nama aslinya. Ia merasa tenang, bahkan ia nyaman ketika Yoongi memanggil dirinya bukan V melainkan Chohee.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yoongi bertanya dengan mata terpejam menahan tangis. Perlahan pelukan Yoong ia lepas, menatap wajah Taehyung lebih jelas dan benar.

Wajah mereka sama, kenapa Yoongi baru sadar jika mereka memiliki wajah yang sama. Mereka memiliki mata yang sama indahnya, bibir yang sama merahnya dan kecantikan yang sama. Air matanya hampir jatuh, namun segera ia tahan. Ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Chohee.

"Adikku yang cantik…" Yoongi kembali berujar dengan suara pelan dan lembut, tangannya mengusap surai blonde Taehyung dengan begitu lembut. Lalu, beralih mengusap kedua sisi wajah Taehyung penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Pancaran rindu dari Yoongi mampu membuat Taehyung bertekuk lutut, matanya ikut berkaca-kaca. Hatinya seakan-akan membalas perasaan rindu yang di tujukan Yoongi untuknya.

Hatinya menghangat, kepalanya mengangguk seakan ia mengerti lalu Yoongi kembali memeluknya sangat erat. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, menahan bulir-bulir air matanya keluar, ia tidak boleh menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan saat matanya tertutup, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua iris tajam milik SeokJin. Pria dengan bahu lebar itu menatap Yoongi terlalu lama sebelum menatap Taehyung yang segera tersadar akan situasinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dan kau!" Taehyung berteriak menunjuk SeokJin yang hanya diam tanpa mau menjelaskan sesuatu atau apa lah. "Apa kau akan diam saja di sana?! Kau membiarkan teman kencanmu di peluk pria lain?!" marah Taehyung.

SeokJin membuka mulutnya, untuk menjawab namun melihat mata Taehyung yang berubah risih ia segera bertindak menarik Yoongi menjauh dan menahan pergerakan gumiho ratusan tahun ini.

"Chohee!"

"Kau belum tahu pasti tentang hal itu! jangan bertindak seperti tadi lagi!" bisik SeokJin mengancam tapi Yoongi tidak menurut apa lagi mendengar. Ia berusaha berontak semakin intens begitu juga dengan SeokJin yang semakin menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Aku tidak salah! Kau Chohee, kan? Min Chohee?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Apa yang mau hyungnim lakukan?" balas Taehyung tak kalah kalap dan kesalnya karena Yoongi terus memanggil dirinya dengan nama mengerikan itu.

"Benar! Kau mengatakan hal benar! Aku adalah kakakmu, hyungnim, orabeonim! Aku kakakmu, Chohee!"

"NAMAKU V!"

Taehyung berteriak, marah, kesal dan bayangan mengerikan tentang dirinya di masa lalu terulang. Ia kalap, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Yoongi menangkap hal itu, ia berusaha mendekat berniat menenangkan Taehyung tapi SeokJin keburu menahannya.

"V-ssi…"

"Kau! Kau juga!" tunjuk Taehyung ke arah SeokJin. Pria itu lantas melempar Yoongi begitu saja ke belakang, ia segera berdiri menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang menyetabilkan deru nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang bersama dia? Apa kau tidak bisa menghubungiku lebih dulu? Kau punya ponsel, gunakan itu agar bisa membuat pertemuan. Jangan di sekolah seperti ini lagi"

"Dia yang memaksaku un-"

"Kenapa dia memaksamu seperti itu? apa kau di ancam oleh dia?" tanya Taehyung khawatir, perhatiannya ia taruh penuh ke hadapan SeokJin. Pria yang memiliki umur nyaris sama dengan Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengar perhatian yang dilontarkan Taehyung.

"Tidak, dia datang kemari untuk mengatakan bahwa kau adalah adik perempuannya di kehidupan sebelumnya"

Taehyung terkekeh, lalu tertawa cukup keras. Merasa itu sebuah lelucon yang benar-benar berhasil, otak pintarnya tidak akan mempercayai hal seperti itu. ia sudah hidup di zaman modern. Tidak ada lagi kepercayaan seperti itu.

"Ini tidak lucu, kehidupan masa lalu apa? Kau pikir aku percaya lelucon seperti ini?" tawa Taehyung lagi. Ia menarik nafas lelah, melirik Yoongi yang masih terpaku di tempatnya terjatuh sambil memandangi interaksi SeokJin dan Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum miring, matanya memicing mencurigai ke arah SeokJin.

"Apa kau mengarang semua ini untuk bertemu denganku? Apa kau begitu merindukanku sampai mengarang seperti ini? padahal kau bisa SMS atau menelfonku untuk bertemu jika kau merindukanku"

Entah dibuat atau tidak, nada bicara Taehyung terdengar seperti rengekan bayi. Imut dan menggemaskan, ditambah jari-jari mungil itu saling bertaut. SeokJin tersenyum gemas, memandangi setiap pergerakan imut Taehyung dengan perasaan penuh warna.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa masih ada satu makhluk lagi di belakang mereka. Yoongi, dia masih setia duduk di tempatnya terjatuh. Matanya memicing tajam melihat adiknya berinteraksi dengan makhluk macam SeokJin, ia langsung berdiri menghampiri Taehyung dan balik mendorong SeokJin ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau bicara pada dia? Aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Tapi aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu"

Jawaban menohok Taehyung sukses membuat harapan Yoongi pupus. Tadinya ia berencana membangun persaudaraan kembali dengan Taehyung tapi melihat reaksi Taeyung seperti ini, kecil kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Apa kau tidak mengingat apa pun tentang masa lalu mu? Aku kakakmu, Chohee"

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk menjadi orang yang sakit jiwa! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak padaku, masa lalu bokongmu" Taehyung mengumpat halus di akhir kalimatnya. Melirik tajam tepat di wajah Yoongi yang masih memelas.

"Lebih baik kalian keluar sekarang karena aku hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap mengajar lagi" usir Taehyung dengan senyum manisnya. Tangan mungilnya ia arahkan sekuat tenaga mendorong dua pria super kuat di depannya, tapi Yoongi masih tetap ngotot memaksa masuk dan berakhir dengan wajahnya terhantuk bantingan pintu dari Taehyung.

"Sudah ku bilang. Kita belum tahu pasti dan lagi V tidak mungkin mengingat masa lalunya"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Kepalanya menunduk, kali ini ia membiarkan SeokJin menang dengan menyeretnya pulang. Meninggalkan Taehyung di dalam sana yang tengah kebingungan. Tubuh mungilnya di bawa duduk di kursi terdekat, bayangan-bayangan mengerikan masa lalunya kembali muncul.

Karena ini lah ia tidak mau ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama Chohee. Nama itu mengingatkan dirinya tentang perlakuan panti asuhan, kematian orangtua dan harga dirinya yang hampir melayang. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tubuhnya menggigil takut, ia takut.

" _Adikku, Chohee"_

Tapi entah kenapa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi tidak semenakutkan orang lain. Malahan ia mengingat bagaimana suara Yoongi memanggil dirinya, tubuhnya sedikit tenang tanpa harus meneguk obat penenang.

"Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ketika bangun ia tidak menemukan siapa pun, Yoongi dan SeokJin tidak ada. Ia hanya melihat NamJoon yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah, ajaibnya tanpa membawa perempuan atau laki-laki manis di luar sana. Malahan pria tampan keponakan Yoongi ini membereskan dapur kesayangan Yoongi.

"Hyung!"

"Jimin-ah, kau tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak, aku sudah lulus dan tinggal menunggu tahun ajaran baru. Hyung, kenapa tiba-tiba berkunjung?" tanya Jimin memulai percakapan seraya mengintili NamJoon. Tidak ada maksud lain-sebenarnya ada. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi ia terlalu takut.

HIK!

"Kau bohong ya? Apa kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"

Jimin awalnya terkejut karena NamJoon mengetahui penyakit anehnya, namun ia mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar. NamJoon menghela nafas, meletakan kain yang tadi digunakan untuk membersihkan counter dapur. Tubuhnya ia hadapkan pada Jimin yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Koneksi, aku masih janggal soal koneksi yang NamJoon hyung bicarakan. Koneksi sekuat apa sampai hyung bisa menemukan ku waktu itu. aku juga ingin bertanya apa yang disembunyikan Tuan Vampire dan Yoongi ahjussi?"

Mata NamJoon sedikit memicingkan matanya, menelisik lebih jauh di kedua mata Jimin. Kedua mata itu seakan-akan bertanya banyak hal dan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkannya tidak ada setengah dari jumlah pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Aku beri tahu kau rahasia dari Tuan Vampire," ucap NamJoon sedikit berbisik, ia member kode untuk Jimin mendekat. "Dia bisa melihat kehidupan masa lalu orang dengan menyentuh kulitnya"

Jimin menutup mulutnya terkejut, memorinya melayang saat makan malam waktu itu. saat dimana SeokJin merengkuh dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung, apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah pada kehidupan masa lalu Taehyung.

"Samchon melihat di kehidupan masa lalu V, gurumu itu adalah renkarnasi adik dari Yoongi samchon"

"Jinjjayo?!" Jimin memekik, antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? kenapa semua tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan seperti ini. NamJoon tersenyum miring, menghadapkan tubuh mungil Jimin tepat di depannya, menaruh tangan kokohnya di kedua pundak Jimin.

"Ada banyak rahasia di dalam hidupmu, hidup orang di sekitarmu yang akan terbuka. Di umurmu yang legal ini kau akan membuka seluruh rahasia tersebut dan menutup rahasianya"

Jimin diam. Ia tidak mengerti dengan permainan kata-kata yang diucapkan NamJoon. Bukan hanya keambiguan yang diciptakan NamJoon tapi ribuan rasa penasaran semakin memenuhi otaknya. Semakin ia meresapi kata-kata NamJoon, semakin ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan keponakan Yoongi ini.

"Aku sudah selesai beres-beres, jika samchon mencariku. Katakan saja aku ke club di daerah pinggiran kota" NamJoon berucap seraya merapihkan pakaiannya dan melempar wink andalannya pada Jimin. Pemuda mungil berstatus SMA itu hanya mengangguk paham, ia masih sulit mencerna kata-kata Yoongi tadi.

"Apa yang mau dikatakan? Darimana dia tahu semua itu?"

…

…

…

"Sudahlah, semua belum pasti. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan"

SeokJin berucap menghibur Yoongi yang masih termenung dan terpuruk. Terpuruk karena secara tidak langsung Taehyung menolak Yoongi, tapi di pikir-pikir Taehyung pasti akan menolak bahkan menganggap dirinya dan Yoongi gila. Kehidupan masa lalu? Mana ada orang yang percaya hal seperti itu?

"Eoh, aku hanya sedih saja" balas Yoongi seraya membuka pintu rumahnya, namun mereka terkejut melihat Jimin juga ada di depan pintu berniat membuka juga.

Pemuda manis dan mungil itu sangat terkejut, gelagapan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tanpa banyak bicara Jimin kembali berlari masuk dengan suara cegukan yang keras. Yoongi berdecak, menarik tudung hoodie Jimin.

"Ahjussi! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, kau menyembunyikan apa itu?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun!"

HIK!

Jimin berdecak, menatap takut-takut ke arah Yoongi yang sudah menatapnya penuh curiga. Dengan takut-takut ia melepas tarikan Yoongi, berdiri di hadapan SeokJin dan Yoongi yang menatapnya penuh tanya dan bingung.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?" tanya Yoongi sewot. Jimin menunduk, memainkan ujung mantelnya. Percuma ia berbohong, tapi ia tidak mau rencananya ini gagal karena Yoongi.

"Ahjussi juga darimana saja? Seharian pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku"

"Kami mengurus beberapa hal yang tidak dimengerti manusia" balas SeokJin seraya menelisik lebih jauh jenis pakaian yang dikenakan Jimin. Pandangan tajamnya lalu beralih pada saku mantel depan yang berusaha di tutupi Jimin.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di saku mu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada!" elak Jimin dan suara cegukan kembali terdengar. Yoongi menghela nafas, menggerakan tangannya seakan mengambil benda yang disembunyikan Jimin. Ternyata sebuah kertas berwarna cokelat berisi sebuah alamat.

"Ahjussi! Kembalikan! Itu milikku!"

"Kau mau pergi ke club?" marah Yoongi dan tidak percaya. Ia tahu jika Jimin sudah berumur legal tahun baru kemarin. Tapi tidak mungkin Jimin secepat ini memutuskan untuk pergi ke club sendirian, bahkan sembunyi-sembunyi. Apa yang terjadi pada Jimin-nya yang polos.

"Nde,"

"Kau mau apa di sana?"

"Aku ke sana karena ahjussi" balas Jimin dengan nada sedikit kesal. Yoongi mau pun SeokJin mengernyit. Mereka bisa melihat Jimin mengembungkan pipinya dan tak lupa memajukan bibirnya tanda bahwa ia kesal setengah mati. Ayolah, dia sangat penasaran maksud perkataan NamJoon tadi. maka dari itu ia mencari tahu club yang dimaksud NamJoon.

Tinggal sedikit lagi rencananya berhasil tapi Yoongi dan SeokJin keburu datang dan menggagalkan semuanya. Ia menarik nafas, menatap kesal pada Yoongi.

"Ahjussi, aku sangat penasaran denganmu dan NamJoon hyung bilang kalau kau sudah menemukan renkarnasi adikmu yang ternyata V sonsaengnim"

"NamJoon tahu darimana soal itu?" tanya SeokJin heran. Seingatnya saat ia memberi tahu Yoongi perihal masa lalu Taehyung hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak ada siapa pun bahkan Jimin pun tertidur saat itu jadi kecil kemungkinan ada orang yang mengetahui.

"NamJoon hyung juga menambahkan bahwa Tuan Vampire yang melihatnya karena kau bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang lewat sentuhan tangan"

"Dia tidak akan sembarangan memberitahu orang tentang kemampuannya, bahkan aku baru tahu beberapa hari setelah kejadian waktu itu" ucap Yoongi yang merasa janggal dengan segala ucapan NamJoon pada Jimin. Pemuda manis itu bahkan sekarang bertambah berpikir keras, kenapa Yoongi dan SeokJin terlihat terkejut seolah-olah NamJoon mengetahui semua itu hal mustahil.

"Saat kecelakaan itu apa kau memberitahu NamJoon bahwa aku bisa menghilangkan ingatan seseorang?"

"Tidak,"

Dan saat itu juga Yoongi, SeokJin dan Jimin terdiam. Otak mereka mencari kemungkinan terbesar tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Siapa sebenarnya NamJoon, kenapa dia bisa mengetahui semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Ini aneh. NamJoon juga yang menemukan lokasi Jimin menghilang saat itu"

"Padahal apartment Jungkook jauh dari awak media bahkan tersembunyi" tambah Jimin yang semakin membuat spekulasi Yoongi dan SeokJin mengarah pada satu hal. Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan, lalu menatap Jimin yang masih bingung tentang semua ini.

"Tidak mungkin…"

…

…

…

Kali ini ia tidak memilih ruang VIP untuk minum. Ia memilih berbaur dengan semua orang namun tetap menjaga jarak yang lumayan jauh. Jari-jari indahnya bergerak memutari bibir gelasnya, matanya menelusuri setiap sudut club yang penuh sesak dengan orang yang jatuh dalam euphoria minuman alkohol.

Ia memakai mantel berwarna biru donker, kemeja hitam, celana bahan dan sepatu pantofel mengkilat. Rambutnya ia tata dengan rapi ke belakang, sebagian wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia memilih tempat duduk jauh dari kerlap-kerlip lampu club.

 _Aku merasakan cinta itu, itu berarti aku merasakan hidup sesungguhnya dan orang yang membawa cinta itu…"_

 _Yoongi menatap Taemin dengan pandangan berair, bukan kesedihan yang terpancar di mata Yoongi tapi sebuah kemarahan._

"… _adalah kau, Park Jimin. Aku mencintaimu, kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku._

" _Siapa dia? Apa dia mantan pacar Samchon?"_

 _SeokJin tidak menjawab. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras setiap kali ia beradu pandang dengan lukisan itu._

" _Ahjussi memberitahu kalau kau yang menemukanku. Hyung tahu darimana jika pagi itu aku akan berangkat sekolah dan tinggal di apartment Jungkook? Temanku bilang apartmentnya itu jauh dari jangkauan orang luar"_

 _Wanita berpakaian serba merah itu keluar dari perpustakaan dengan wajah masih tertekuk, saat keluar tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang pria. Pria dengan balutan blazer abu-abu dan di dalam menggunakan sweater putih serta celana bahan berwarna cokelat gelap. Penampilan yang sungguh keren dan elegan._

 _Wanita tadi-Taemin menoleh begitu juga dengan pria itu-NamJoon. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, NamJoon maju lebih dulu menghampiri Taemin sambil tersenyum tampan._

" _Kenapa menghampiriku? Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku kalau aku mengajakmu?"_

" _Eoh, aku baru saja mendapat uang jadi aku bisa mentraktir minum wanita cantik sepertimu"_

" _Aku bersyukur untuk itu, karena sekarang aku benar-benar butuh minum"_

 _Taemin mengucapkan kalimatnya penuh penekanan dan emosi. Sementara NamJoon tersenyum, menarik pinggang Taemin dan menuntunnya pergi, jauh-jauh dari perpustakaan sumber bad mood Taemin-itu pikiran NamJoon._

…

 _Di club, NamJoon tidak hanya datang berdua, dua wanita lain datang dan mereka minum bersama. NamJoon duduk dengan gagah dan begitu elegan, begitu juga dengan Taemin, Hoseok dan Sungwoon. Tiga wanita itu saling memandang lalu memandang NamJoon yang nampak tidak mau memulai pembicaraan._

" _Wah, Dewa, Tuhan, Sang Maha Kuasa, apa pun sebutanmu. Kau tidak sejahat yang aku pikirkan" ucap Hoseok sang Dewi Malam seraya meneguk minumannya. NamJoon menyeringai, melirik Sungwoon yang hanya diam, duduk bersandar meminum minumannya dalam diam._

" _Kau tahu kenapa Dewi Malam memujimu?" tanya Taemin, seraya memainkan mulut gelasnya, "Kau menemukan si Gumiho dan istrinya secepat ini. tadinya aku pikir kau akan mempertemukan mereka tiga puluh tahun lagi" ejek Taemin seraya mengingat wajah dua orang yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh NamJoon. Takdir yang manis namun tragis._

" _Itu takdir yang harus mereka hadapi" jawab NamJoon seadanya._

" _Tapi aku masih berpikir kau jahat karena mempertemukan orang yang memanah dan di panah, kau tetap kejam" ujar Sungwoon seraya mengingat seseorang, wanita bergaun biru itu terlihat merinding melihat NamJoon tersenyum miring._

" _Itu adalah takdir mereka, aku hanya meneruskan apa yang sudah mereka tulis sejak awal"_

" _Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya?" tanya Taemin mulai sedikit marah karena NamJoon benar-benar mempermainkan anak yang ia ciptakan ratusan tahun ini. "Apa kau tidak cukup menghukum Yoongi dengan hidup kekal dan rasa sakit itu? kenapa kau menambah hukumannya?" Taemin kembali bertanya dengan kesal._

 _NamJoon tersenyum kecil, meneguk whisky nya, "Kehidupan manusia akan disebut hidup jika manusia memiliki masalah. Masalah adalah bagian dari hidup manusia, jika manusia tidak mau ada masalah maka dia memilih mati"_

 _Hoseok berdecak, kesal karena tidak bisa membantah ucapan NamJoon apa lagi menentangnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia sedikit tidak kesal karena NamJoon terlalu terobsesi menghukum Yoongi._

" _Kenapa kau tidak menciptakan dunia yang sempurna tanpa masalah, dosa dan segala macamnya"_

" _Saat dunia penuh dosa, masalah dan segala macam kesusahan mereka tidak mencariku. Apa lagi jika aku menciptakan dunia yang sempurna, manusia tidak akan berterimakasih"_

 _Kali ini Sungwoon yang ikut kesal. "Apa kau masih belum cukup melakukan semua ini?"_

" _Belum"_

 _Taemin mendesis, mencengkram gelasnya kelewat erat bahkan buku-buku jarinya ikut memerah karena kelewat erat meremas gelasnya._

" _Setiap anak yang aku ciptakan berawal dari cinta, saat tumbuh dewasa mereka sudah sepantasnya mendapat cinta. Aku sebagai dewi mereka, ibu mereka, bertanya padamu, Sang Maha Kuasa apa kau tidak mau membantu anak-anakku?" tanya Taemin memohon dengan wajah memelas tapi NamJoon mengabaikannya._

" _Tapi aku menyukai hidupnya yang seperti ini"_

Ia-NamJoon mengangkat alisnya mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang ia kenali. Kepalanya menengadah, menemukan Yoongi dan SeokJin menuruni anak tangga menghampiri dirinya yang sedang duduk meneguk minumannya. Ketika mereka menemukannya, Yoongi berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri NamJoon.

"Kim NamJoon, ka-"

Satu petikan jari seluruh pergerakan manusia di club itu terhenti. Yoongi tidak bisa mendekat karena sebuah dinding tak kasat mata menghalangi langkahnya mendekati NamJoon. Pria dengan tinggi menjulang dan rambut pirang tersebut melangkah mendekat dengan jarak satu meter.

"Kau, siapa kau?"

"Aku?" NamJoon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tersenyum mengejek dan miring. Kedua tangannya ia bawa masuk ke saku celananya. Berubah pandangannya menjadi tajam, tegas dan menuntut terutama pada Yoongi.

"Aku orang yang tidak pernah mendengar permohonan dari orang yang tidak mempercayai bahwa aku mendengar permohonan orang-orang"

NamJoon menjawab dengan suara berat dan tegasnya. Ilusi atau apa tapi Yoongi seperti melihat ada sisi gelap yang ditunjukan NamJoon tapi juga ada sisi terang yang mengalahkan sisi gelap tersebut.

"Aku adalah orang yang mendapat salah sasaran tuduhan. Aku tidak melakukannya tapi orang itu memilih tujuannya tapi anehnya dia menebak niatku" NamJoon berujar seraya melirik ke arah SeokJin yang diam menelisik tingkah NamJoon.

"Aku mendengar permintaanmu untuk lepas dari hukuman ini, aku mendengar dan menurutinya" ucap NamJoon seraya menatap Yoongi yang terasa tersindir oleh ucapan NamJoon. Otaknya mengingat segalanya tentang permintaannya ratusan tahun ini adalah mati dan ia sudah diberi kesempatan untuk mati. Tapi…

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

Pertanyaan menohok itu sukses membuat api amarah Yoongi muncul. Ia berniat mendekat namun SeokJin segera menahannya, memberi kode untuk Yoongi tetap tenang dan mendengarkan ucapan NamJoon selanjutnya.

"Dan kau," NamJoon menunjuk SeokJin yang terkejut karena ditunjuk mendadak oleh NamJoon. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menghapus masa lalumu, dosamu, tapi kau yang memilih semua itu" lanjut NamJoon lalu berjalan kembali ke kurisnya yang tadi untuk minum.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal tadi dan…" NamJoon menjeda kalimatnya. Melirik dua pria tua di depannya dengan senyum miring.

"Sang Maha Kuasa tidak pernah bertanya atau butuh bertanya, tapi dia yang selalu dipertanyakan manusia. Pertanyaan itu harus kalian jawab, dan aku tinggal memeriksanya apakah jawaban itu benar atau tidak" ucap NamJoon lalu duduk menyilangkan kakinya.

"Aku pergi, karena waktuku hampir habis. Ucapkan terimakasihku pada pria ini" perintah NamJoon lalu memejamkan matanya. Cahaya terang langsung menyelimuti tubuh NamJoon, membawa pria tampan itu ke dalam pintu cahaya lalu burung bertebrangan dari tubuh NamJoon.

Yoongi dan SeokJin terdiam, tidak menyangka akan bicara pada Sang Maha Kuasa yang melukiskan takdir mereka seperti ini secara langsung. Tak lama, cahaya itu menghilang lalu digantikan oleh tubuh lemas NamJoon yang jatuh ke lantai

Semua manusia di club itu kembali normal, mereka berpesta dan melupakan hal yang terjadi pada mereka beberapa menit lalu. NamJoon mulai tersadar dari pingsan singkatnya, menatap sekeliling lalu pandangannya jaruh pada Yoongi dan SeokJin yang masih diam di tempat.

"Samchon? Ada apa kalian kemari? Apa kalian mau minum?" tanya NamJoon seraya bangun dan merapihkan bajunya. Yoongi membuang nafasnya kesal, ia bawa kakinya mendekat dengan langkah lebar ke tempat NamJoon.

SeokJin melotot, ia segera menarik dan menahan tubuh tegap Yoongi mengahajar NamJoon yang terlihat kebingungan.

"YAK! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Apa kau tidak lihat? Dia! Itu dia!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini!" SeokJin berujar menenangkan namun pada akhirnya Yoongi tetap berontak bahkan kali ini lebih extream. Kaki indahnya di bawa menendang-nendang tepat ke tempat NamJoon bersembunyi.

SeokJin tersenyum ramah, melempar Yoongi kembali ke tempat asalnya lalu membungkuk hormat pada NamJoon yang masih blank tidak mengerti apa-apa. wajah SeokJin jauh lebih ramah dan menyenangkan dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku menyusahkanmu, baik perkataan dan perbuataan aku mohon maaf"

NamJoon melotot, matanya berkedut bingung dan ngeri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba marah sekali dan SeokJin sopan sekali.

"Samchon kenapa? Apa Samchon mabuk?"

To Be Continue

Hai? Aku update lagi, hahaha! Tanganku gatel mau nulis terus, tentang mereka. Aku mabok karena view dan vote ku bertambah, /ketawa bahagia/

Aku juga seneng karena nilai TO ku meskipun jelek bahkan ada nilai belasannya, tapi hasil LUB (Latihan Ujian Bersama) bagus dan jauh dari ekspetasi ku. Aku bersyukur banget, yang paling nggak nyangka adalah Geografi.

Aku bener-bener mabok belajar Geografi karena bukunya bener-bener tebel, dan aku bener-bener bahagia nilaiku lulus KKM UN (55 kata guruku) dan KKM sekolah (78), dan lebih surprise nilaiku di atas 80! Aku seneng banget, meskipun sosiologiku turun /pundung/ dan ekonomi akuntansi ku tambah terpuruk /makin pundung/.

Tapi aku seneng nilai LUB ku nggak jelek bener, bahkan lebih bagus daripada nilai TO 1,2,3 ku. Pokoknya aku seneng, hahahaha~~~

SMA tinggal satu bulan lagi, belum kepotong paskah. Aku harus belajar extra tapi otakku terus jalan-jalan ke ff ini dan ff yang lain. Tinggal ujian praktek bahasa Inggris, olahraga (aku nggak bisa renang, ada yang bisa ajarin?), USBN, dan terakhir UN!

UN!

KYAAA!

Oke, pokoknya itu cuap-cuapku, terimakasih yang udah baca dan review! aku sayang kalian!

saranghaeyo~~


	25. Chapter 25

"Lepaskan! Lepas!"

Jimin mengernyit mendengar suara ribut-ribut di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia sedang asik bersantai di tempat tidur sambil membaca buku langsung melompat turun, ia kenal betul suara itu dan pemiliknya. Setelah insiden pencegahan itu Yoongi memerintahkannya untuk diam di rumah dan tunggu hasilnya.

"Apa ahjussi sudah pulang?" gumam Jimin seraya membuka pintu kamarnya, melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah yang terdengar begitu gaduh. Saat sampai, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Yoongi tengah di tarik paksa menjauhi NamJoon oleh SeokJin.

Gumiho berusia ratusan tahun itu tampak berapi-api melihat NamJoon yang nampak kebingungan. Sang Maha Kuasa sudah keluar dari tubuhnya dan berefek NamJoon melupakan semua kata-kata misterius dan perbuatan-perbuatan ajaibnya. Dan yang membuat Yoongi emosi adalah, ia tidak sempat menghajar sekali saja ke wajah NamJoon.

"Dia! Apa kau tidak tahu? Itu dia! Dia yang membuat hidup kita seperti ini! Biarkan aku menghajarnya sekali saja!"

Jimin bingung, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba ingin menghajar NamJoon. Ia putuskan untuk mendekat, menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berapi-api dan tidak bisa dipadamkan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Ahjussi?" tanya Jimin bingung. Yoongi menoleh sebentar ke arah Jimin lalu ia kembali memandang NamJoon yang tampak berbinar melihat Jimin. Pria tinggi itu berlari menghampiri Jimin, berdiri di belakang pemuda mungil itu seolah menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Jimin-ah, tolong aku! Samchon ingin menghajarku, padahal malam ini aku tidak mabuk!" rengek NamJoon seraya menghentak kakinya. Sungguh sebenarnya itu tingkah yang imut tapi di mata Jimin sangat menjijikan.

"Kim NamJoon, lebih baik kau masuk ke kamarmu. Aku tidak bisa menahan karnivora ini" ucap SeokJin mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, sungguh nafasnya hampir putus menahan berontakan Yoongi. Tenaga rubah itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Palli!"

"NamJoon hyung, aku akan membantumu. Lebih baik hyung masuk ke kamar saja" ucap Jimin dengan senyum kecil nan manisnya. NamJoon mengangguk dengan senyum tak kalah tampan tapi wajahnya berubah menjadi takut karena Yoongi berteriak marah.

"YAAKK!"

Demi apa pun, keponakannya baru saja melempar gombalan tatapan murahan pada kekasihnya di depan matanya. Tolong di caps lock, DI DEPAN MATANYA! Siapa yang tidak panas melihat itu, belum lagi di tambah kalau NamJoon di jadikan perantara oleh Dia.

Jimin menoleh, menghela nafas melihat tingkah Yoongi yang makin aneh dan absurd. Tapi dirinya lebih aneh lagi karena bisa tahan hidup dengan dua makhluk berbeda jenis dan sulit akur tersebut.

"Tuan Vampire, aku akan mengurus ahjussi"

SeokJin bernafas lega, melepas cengkramannya dan seperti dugaan Yoongi bergerak cepat menaiki tangga namun Jimin dengan kekuataan seadanya kembali menarik mundur Yoongi kembali ke tempat asal.

"Ahjussi! Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin menghajar NamJoon hyung?" tanya Jimin bingung. Yoongi membuang wajahnya, menyingkarkan tangan Jimin lalu menatap sekali lagi tangga menuju kamar NamJoon dengan bengis dan penuh emosi.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal"

"Ahjussi!"

"Aku akan masuk ke kamarku"

SeokJin tiba-tiba saja bicara, pamit hendak pergi. Ia tidak mau melihat drama tengah malam antara Gumiho dan istrinya itu. hah? Yang benar saja ia harus menonton hal seperti itu di saat hubungannya dengan sang teman kencan tidak jelas.

Setelah SeokJin pergi, Yoongi dan Jimin kembali berpandangan. Pemuda dengan marga Park itu melipat lengannya di dada, tatapannya penuh curiga ke arah Yoongi yang langsung mati kutu. Ia tidak mau Jimin sampai tahu masalah NamJoon, sudah cukup Jimin mengetahui hal-hal aneh di hidupnya.

"Ahjussi berhutang penjelasan padaku"

"Aku harus masuk ke kamarku"

Jimin berdecak, menarik Yoongi dengan sadis kembali ke tempatnya. Pria tua namun tampan itu menghela nafas, menatap Jimin yang kembali dalam mode pengawasan.

"Mwo? Kau mau aku menjelaskan semuanya"

Jimin mengangguk, namun Yoongi menggeleng. Menangkup kedua pipi bulat Jimin, mengunyel-unyelnya seperti biasa. Oke, sekarang Jimin semakin yakin kalau Yoongi menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tidak biasanya Yoongi akan menggeluarkan jurus seperti ini jika dia tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ahjussi!"

Jimin menyentak tangan Yoongi dengan kasar, ditambah sangat kuat lagi. Yoongi menelan senyumnya kembali, percuma mengalihkan perhatian seorang Park Jimin yang terkenal dengan otak pintarnya.

"Ahjussi, tidak mau memberitahu tidak apa-apa, lebih baik aku pergi jalan-jalan bersama Jungkook"

Mata Yoongi menyipit dengan tajam, menarik Jimin yang diam-diam tersenyum puas. Em, tapi ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Tapi, peduli banget. Yang terpenting sekarang Yoongi terpancing oleh ucapannya barusan. Ia menoleh, dengan wajah dibuat pura-pura sebal.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa kunyuk itu? apa dia mengganggumu lagi?"

"Kalau ahjussi tidak mau melihatku di ganggu Jungkook, harusnya ahjussi bicara jujur padaku!"

Yoongi menghela nafas, mengusap-usap kepala Jimin. Wajah itu masih terlihat sebal, bibirnya maju beberapa centi. Ia benar-benar kesal, sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau membebanimu dengan masalahku, kau tidak boleh banyak fikiran kau tahu?"

"Tap-"

Yoongi menggeleng, menarik Jimin masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung mungil itu dengan sayang, mengecupi beberapa kali puncak kepala Jimin. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu Jimin kalau tubuh NamJoon pernah digunakan oleh Dia. Ini harus menjadi rahasia, manusia biasa tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

Ini akan menjadi rahasia antara dirinya, nyamuk itu dan Dia sendiri.

"Benarkah? Tapi ahjussi tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar, kan? Ahjussi sudah tidak marah lagi kan? Kau sangat menakutkan tadi" ucap Jimin seraya membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan sangat erat. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau berpisah dari pelukan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh"

"Syukurlah"

Yoongi tersenyum, menatapi pintu kamar lain di dekat tangga. Kamar itu milik si nyamuk, pasti dia semakin bingung dengan situasi mengejutkan yang dibuat oleh yang di atas. Kenapa Dia begitu menyulitkan makhluk seperti Yoong dan SeokJin?

Apa Dia belum cukup menghukum dirinya hidup abadi dengan panah-panah menyakitkan itu dan SeokJin sebagai makhluk penghisap darah.

…

…

…

Seperti dugaan Yoongi, SeokJin termenung di meja kerjanya yang penuh dengarn berbagai macam kertas kuning berisikan daftar-daftar orang yang pernah ia ajak dan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas baru daftar calon buruannya. Pekerjaannya begitu menumpuk, tapi kehidupan manusia di sekelilingnya makin memperparah beban di pundaknya.

"Yak!"

SeokJin memejamkan matanya, kesal karena Yoongi lagi-lagi mengganggu waktu sendirinya. Bahkan dia muncul dari dinding di samping meja kerjanya. Ia menarik nafas, menghembuskannya lalu menatap Yoongi yang masih memandangnya penasaran.

"Apa kau yakin jika V adalah renkarnasi adikku"

"Aku melihat wajah mereka begitu sama, kisah yang kau ceritakan dan yang ada di masa lalu V sama persis. Apa lagi yang mau kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak berusaha melihatnya lagi?"

Sekarang SeokJin benar-benar merasa panas. Apa Yoongi secara tidak langsung memerintahkannya menyentuh Taehyung? Bisa-bisa ia dihajar oleh Taehyung karena berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu. kedua matanya terpejam, mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"Tidak, kau pikir dia pemuda murahan yang mau saja di sentuh tangannya oleh teman kencannya?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, bukan memerintahkanmu untuk melakukannya" balas Yoongi dengan nada menyebalkan. Pria tua itu ikut menghela nafas, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding, pandanganya berubah sendu mengingat penolakan Taehyung.

Wajar jika Taehyung menolaknya, mengatai dirinya gila, semua itu wajar karena Taehyung tidak mungkin mengingat masa lalunya. Hal yang mustahil bagi seorang renkarnasi dapat melihat kehidupan sebelumnya. Semua itu sudah di atur oleh Dia, sebagai makhluk di bawahnya kita hanya bisa menurut dan mengangguk.

"Baginya masa lalu, hanya masa lalu. Terlebih dia tidak mengingat apa pun"

"V tidak mungkin mengingatnya karena dia bukan Chohee, tapi V"

Yoongi mengangguk, ada seberkas penyesalan di benaknya. Mengingat masa lalu sama saja dengan menyesali, bukan hanya Yoongi. Manusia jika mengingat masa lalu nya maka sebenarnya dia sedang menyesali perbuataannya terdahulu. Hukuman paling menyakitkan bagi Yoongi, bukan saat dirinya tertancap anak panah atau pedang.

Melainkan hukumannya saat ini, ia terus mengingat masa lalunya, menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi dan terus menyesalinya. Penyesalan diibaratkan seperti cet yang tumpah di sebuah kain, akan terus menyebar dan meresap di kain yang ditumpahi. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi saat ini. ia begitu menyesal atas perbuataannya di masa lalu.

"Andai saja aku memiliki waktu yang lebih aku pasti akan lebih memilih bersama Chohee. Aku menyesal karena tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak dengan adikku"

SeokJin menoleh, menemukan pria berwajah Gumiho itu frustasi, lebih tepatnya menyesal. Meskipun SeokJin tidak tahu banyak tapi paling tidak ia bisa melihatnya, betapa menderitanya Yoongi saat ini. menemukan renkarnasi adik tersayangnya tapi adiknya tersebut tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Sama seperti dirinya. Ia tidak mengingat apa pun, padahal dia tidak hidup atau mati. Ia bukan manusia apalagi hewan. Hidupnya jauh lebih menyedihkan ternyata.

"Dia memang tidak mengingatmu, kehidupanmu dan dia berbeda. Dia bukan Chohee adikku yang cantik, lembut dan sopan, tapi pemuda cantik namun culas bermulut tajam bernama V"

"Yak!"

SeokJin tidak terima. Taehyung tidak seburuk itu, ia akui Taehyung memang memiliki mulut yang ceplas ceplos tapi dia pemuda yang baik. Taehyung tidak seburuk yang di pikirkan Yoongi, apa Yoongi masih tidak ikhlas mengeluarkan uangnya untuk hanwoo waktu itu? dasar pelit!

"Kenapa kau mengatai V seperti itu? V tidak memiliki sifat seburuk itu, kau cepat sekali berubah sifat. Pertama kau sangat terharu melihat V sampai-sampai memanggilnya Chohee, sekarang? Kau mengatainya culas"

"Kenapa kau yang sewot?"

SeokJin tersadar, ia segera menutup mulutnya. Oke, sepertinya Yoongi mulai curiga karena dirinya kelewat membela Taehyung. Bibirnya ia gigit, memalingkan wajah guna mengumpat halus dan membodohi dirinya sendiri. Begitu-begitu juga, jauh di dalam hati Yoongi menganggap V adalah Chohee. Lebih parahnya, dia tipe kakak yang posesif.

"Apa kau membelanya? Padahal waktu itu kau bilang vampire tidak boleh jatuh cinta dan berkencan pada manusia, tapi kau melakukannya pada adikku"

Benar kan. SeokJin menghela nafas, "Yak! Deng-"

"Kau yang harusnya mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya!" potong Yoongi dengan suara tinggi dan keras. Matanya menyalang, menatap tajam SeokJin yang sedang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Beraninya vampire sepertimu mendekati adikku, kau tidak sadar melakukan tindak kriminal terlebih manusia yang kau kencani itu renkarnasi dari adik Gumiho di depanmu ini. Berani sekali!" omel Yoongi dengan cebikan bibir pedas. SeokJin berdehem, memasang wajah tidak bersalah, menjetikkan jarinya seolah memerintahkan Yoongi diam karena ia mendapat sebuah ide.

"Aku setuju dengan kata-katamu sebelumnya, masa lalu hanya masa lalu. V dan Chohee bukan orang yang sama, mereka juga hidup di jaman yang berbeda. Aku setuju denganmu untuk hal ini"

"Lupakan pikiranmu untuk menjadi pacar adikku! Sebelum aku mati kau tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup adikku. Kalau saja di sini ada bawang aku akan melemparkannya padamu!"

Setelah mengomel panjang lebar Yoongi pergi seenak jidatnya, melewati dinding. Meninggalkan SeokJin yang ikut kesal, kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba begitu. Padahal Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengakuinya, sungguh melo drama sekali si karnivora. Semenjak pacaran dia jadi melo drama, menjijikan.

Ia seperti seorang aktro di drama yang sering ia tonton. Ia adalah pria yang tidak disetujui pacaran oleh lawan mainnya. Astaga, ia lebih melo drama jika memikirkan semua ini mirip drama.

"Benar juga, sudah lama aku tidak nonton drama. Aku harus nonton besok" tekadnya sebelum kembali bekerja dan mengingat di episode berapa ia terakhir menonton.

…

…

…

…

…

Hari ini adalah hari pelepas murid SMA Dojoon. Seluruh murid yang dinyatakan lulus dan masuk perguruan tinggi terbaik hadir bersama orangtua dan kekasih. Mungkin beberapa murid ada yang membawa kekasihnya, tapi yang pasti seluruh murid membawa orangtua mereka kecuali Jimin. Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum miris, menatapi seluruh teman-temannya yang tersenyum bahagia bersama orangtua mereka.

Orangtua, ia teringat ibunya. Ibunya yang sudah pergi sangat lama meninggalkan dirinya, sendirian di dunia yang jahat dank eras ini. bertahun-tahun ia mengalami penyiksaan baik fisik mau pun mental, ia tidak menyalahkan ibunya yang pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tidak menyalahkan siapa pun, malahan ia bersyukur.

Karena penyiksaan dan rasa sakit itu ia bertemu kebahagian yang sudah ia nanti. Kebahagiannya, memiliki senyum yang tampan, kadang dia memang pelit dan menjengkelkan, menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Tapi, dia adalah sumber kebahagiannya, ia tidak sanggup membayangkan hidupnya tanpa dia.

"Eomma…"

Jimin memanggil ibunya dengan pelan. Menatap langit siang ini begitu cerah, tidak terlalu panas, tidak juga terlalu dingin. Suasana yang sungguh sangat menyenangkan, ibunya pasti sedang bahagia, tersenyum bangga melihat Jimin.

Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, melambaikan tangan lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Di sana, dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh ia bisa melihat dia. Tersenyum lebar, seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin.

"Ah-"

Lalu ia tersadar sesuatu, niatnya untuk balas menyapa dia-Yoongi urung ia lakukan. Dengan terburu-buru ia masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya seraya menutupi kepalanya.

Tatapan penuh tanya langsung menyerang kepala gumiho berusia ratuhan tersebut. Ada apa dengan Jimin? Kenapa dia begitu panic dan tiba-tiba saja berlari ke gedung sekolah? Padahal tadi paras pemuda imut itu nampak bahagia melihat Yoongi.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Yoongi seraya membentuk posisi berpikir. NamJoon yang ikut bersamanya berdecak sebal melihat kelakukan bodoh Yoongi yang kumat di saat seperti ini.

"Ini pelepasan murid-murid, apa samchon tidak berniat memberikannya bunga? Aku saja membawa bunga untuk Jimin" ucap NamJoon seraya mengeluarkan bunga yang ia bawa, sebenarnya bukan untuk Jimin. Untuk orang yang menarik perhatiannya nanti, bisa murid itu sendiri atau saudaranya. Tidak masalah darimana asalkan mereka menarik mata NamJoon, maka dia akan segera menangkapnya.

"Sifat pelit samchon harus segera dibuang karena itu sangat mengganggu"

Yoongi menoleh, matanya menatap tajam tepat di wajah NamJoon yang sedang nyengir tanpa dosa. Bahkan dia berkata seperti itu di depan umum, merasa di tatap mematikan oleh Yoongi NamJoon langsung nengir lebar seraya membuat tanda peace.

"Mian, aku akan mengganti kata pelit dengan tidak membuang uang atau hemat, at-"

"atau tutup mulutmu"

NamJoon menurut, menutup mulut perusuhnya. "Aku kan hanya bicara" gumam NamJoon lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang nampak berpikir keras. Meskipun penyampaiannya salah, tapi yang dikatakan NamJoon benar.

Ia harusnya membawa bunga.

"Aku akan mencari bunga untukmu"

…

…

"Kau benar-benar imut dengan warna rambut mu ini"

Jimin tersenyum lebar, menatap penampilan dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin. semalam ia sengaja tidak keluar dari kamar karena mempersiapkan ini. ia merubah warna rambutnya untuk pertama kalinya dan warna yang ia pilih adalah soft pink.

"Gomawo, kapan kita akan tampil?" tanya Jimin seraya memakai beberapa aksesoris tamabahan. Youngjae melirik jam tangannya lalu memberi tanda sepuluh jarinya, Jimin mengangguk paham. Kembali larut memoles wajahnya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika Youngjae beranjak pergi keluar.

Meninggalkan Jimin bersama seekor burung, entah darimana burung itu. atensi Jimin langsung tertuju pada burung itu. burung dengan warna sangat gelap, terlihat sangat aneh dan menarik perhatian karena aura yang dikeluarkan si burung tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Bahkan dia tidak bicara sama sekali pada Jimin.

"Apa kau tersesat?" tanya Jimin seraya meninggalkan meja riasnya, menghampiri burung gelap itu yang bertengger di atas fentilasi. "Aku akan menunjukkan jalan untukmu" ucap Jimin ramah, menggapai burung itu dengan mudahnya lalu menerbangkannya keluar lewat jendela.

"Burung yang aneh"

…

…

…

NamJoon benar-benar melancarkan modusnya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan ia bisa langsung duduk bersama seseorang yang pernah ia temui bersama SeokJin dulu. Sahabat teman kencan SeokJin. Sementara SeokJin, dia benar-benar nelangsa. Duduk dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak menyentuh kulit manusia yang lewat di samping kanan dan kirinya. Oh, satu lagi SeokJin tidak mau duduk di samping NamJoon, alasannya karena ia tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk.

"Samchon akan lebih menarik perhatian jika tidak duduk, Yoongi samchon akan segera kembali" saran NamJoon lalu kembali fokus pada Hoseok yang tengah bermain-main pada tangan kekarnya. SeokJin menggeram marah, dengan ogah-ogahan ia duduk di samping, menyisakan tempat untuk si karnivora duduk.

Tidak lama setelah SeokJin duduk, acara dimulai dengan penampilan murid-murid yang berprestasi di bidang tari. Di sana juga ada Jungkook, trouble maker yang membuat seluruh pemuda dan gadis berteriak kegirangan. Dia menari begitu enerjik sampai pada satu scene saat solo, Jungkook kehilangan fokusnya.

Dia seperti terkejut, takut dan tidak percaya. Tapi dia tetap menari sampai tariannya selesai dan SeokJin menangkap semua kejadian tadi. ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan bocah itu, dia seperti melihat arwah saja.

"Aneh sekali bocah itu"

…

Di back stage, Jungkook langsung ambruk di tempat. Memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit, ia tidak tahu dirinya tadi berhalusinasi atau tidak. Tapi ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang tercipta dari otaknya tapi ia tidak yakin itu dari otaknya.

Gambaran itu seperti memori, memori aneh yang entah darimana asalnya. Memori yang begitu mengerikan, di sana ada seorang pria. Mengenakan pakaian jaman dulu, tengah berdiskui dengan seorang wanita. Lalu memori itu berubah menjadi dirinya, dirinya saat dalam mode membully. Di sampingnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pria berpakaian jaman dulu itu bersama wanita asing itu di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Mereka seperti menghasutnya, mereka layaknya seorang iblis. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit hingga sesak itu mengambil seluruh fokusnya di atas panggung, bahkan sekarang pun ia tidak bisa menghirup udara dengan baik.

"Kenapa denganku?"

Jungkook berusaha bangkit, mengambil air tapi karena pergerakan kecil itu ia kembali kehilangan fokus dan nafasnya. Tubuhnya ambruk, kepalanya berputar-putar, matanya pun kehilangan fokus hingga ia tidak melihat apa pun kecuali gelap.

"Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook!"

Jieun paling panik. Dia langsung berlutut di samping Jungkook mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jungkook yang berkeringat dingin dan basah. Ada apa? apa yang terjadi pada Jungkooknya?

…

…

"Aku seperti mendengar ribut-ribut" gumam Jimin seraya melirik lorong panggung sebelah kiri, tempat pintu keluar panggung. Apa di sana sedang sibuk mengurusi keperluan penampil lain? Mereka ribut sekali, ia hampir saja melangkah mendekat jika saja Youngjae tidak mencegahnya.

"Tiga menit lagi, biarkan saja ribut-ribut itu"

Jimin mengangguk, melirik ke samping kirinya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum naik ke atas panggung. Sesampainya di panggung yang gelap, ia berdiri kaku di tengah-tengah. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut panggung, ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum mendekatkan mic di bibirnya bersamaan dengan lampu sorot menyorotinya.

Semua terkejut. Mereka pikir yang akan menyanyi adalah Youngjae tapi ini, si aneh dan terkutuk yang ada di atas panggung. Mengenakan baju serba merah dan rambut berwarna soft pink. Beberapa ada yang terkesima dengan perubahan wajah Jimin. Jika biasanya mereka hanya melihat Jimin yang menderita, entah kenapa sekarang Jimin lebih terlihat bahagia?

"Aku yakin kalian pasti terkejut melihat orang yang selalu di bully, di ejek, berani berdiri di sini. Memegang mic dan bicara banyak hal di depan kalian"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jimin. Entah kenapa ia senang, puas melihat Jimin bisa membalas perbuataan tidak menyenangkan yang di berikan oleh murid lain. Setidaknya Jimin tidak akan bernasib menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Dia sudah besar" gumam Taehyung lalu mengederkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang yang sudah membuat Jimin kuat dan terlihat bahagia. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya, malahan ia beradu pandang dengan seseorang. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, orang itu-SeokJin nampak terkejut lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dan Taehyung berakhir dengan menghela nafas lelah.

"Sebelum aku menyanyikan ini, aku harap kalian tidak melihat lintasan waktu sekarang yang tidak sesuai dengan lagu ini. mungkin lagu ini akan membuat kalian mengantuk, tapi jika kalian mengantuk mendengarnya berarti kalian akan selalu mengantuk. Karena lagu ini adalah kisah kalian sendiri"

Semua orang terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan permainan kata yang dilakukan Jimin. Pemuda mungil itu menarik nafas, mengarahkan micnya tepat di depan bibirnya.

Ireun achim jageun saedeul noraessori deullyeoomyeon  
 _Saat aku mendengar nyanyian burung di pagi hari_  
Eonjena geuraessdeut aswipge jameul kkaenda  
 _Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyak ku_  
Changmun hana haessal gadeuk nunbusige bichyeoogo  
 _Sinar mentari menerangi jendela_  
Seoneulhan naenggie jaechaegihalkka malkka  
 _Aku bernafas di udara dingin yang sejuk ini_

Nun bibimyeo ppaekkomhi changbakkeul naedaboni  
 _Aku kucek mataku dan melihat ke luar jendela_  
Samsamoo aideureun jaejaldaemyeo hakgyo gago  
 _Anak-anak berangat sekolah bersama-sama_  
Sanchaek gassda osineun abeojiui yangsoneneun  
 _Diantar ayah sambil memegang kedua tangannya_  
Hyogwareul al su eopsneun yaksuga hana gadeuk  
 _Air minum dicampur dengan sesuatu_

Beberapa murid tersenyum mendengar suara lembut yang terkesan imut yang dikeluarkan Jimin. Beberapa murid bahkan mulai memegang kedua tangan ayahnya. Mereka teringat saat masih kecil, tangan kasar itu menggenggam tangan mungil mereka. Mengantar mereka ke sekolah, memberikan senyum hangat dan tepukan halus.

Jimin memberikan jeda beberapa detik sebelum permainan gitar Youngjae masuk dan dilanjut dengan lirik yang mengisahkan seorang ibu yang memasak sarapan, membangunkan anaknya yang malas. Dan yang ada di pikiran Jimin saat itu adalah…

Ibunya.

Ibunya membangunkan dirinya dari tidur pagi, memasak sarapan untuknya, lalu ayahnya yang mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Semua memori itu layaknya sebuah film yang menyenangkan di kepala Jimin.

Ttalgakttalgak achim jisneun eomeoniui bunjuhamgwa  
 _Ibu bergegas membuat sarapan_  
Eonggeumeonggeum naengsu chajneun geu adeurui geeureumi  
 _Sambil membawa air dingin, anak yang malas_  
Sangkeumhago kkaekkeushan achimui hyanggiwa  
 _Aroma pagi yang menyegarkan_  
Gusuhage bap tteumdeuneun naemsaega eoureojin  
 _Aroma nasi yang di nanak_

Gaeul achim naegen jeongmal keodaran gippeumiya  
 _Pagi di musim gugur sangat menyenangkan bagiku_  
Gaeul achim naegen jeongmal keodaran haengbogiya  
 _Pagi di musim gugur adalah kebahagiaan bagiku_  
Eungseokman buryeossdeon naegen  
 _Bagiku, yang selalu dimanja_

Paran haneul barabomyeo keodaran sumeul swini  
 _Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam saat menatap langit biru_  
Deunopeun haneulcheoreom nae maeum pyeonhaejine  
 _Aku merasa melayang di langit, sangat nyaman_  
Teong bin haneul eonje wassna gochujamjari hanaga  
 _Kapan datangnya langit biru ini? Seekor capung merah melintas_  
Jam deol kkaen deut eongseonghi dolgiman biingbiing  
 _Aku tak kuasa ingin tidur lagi_

Pandangannya berkeliling menatap reaski orang-orang. Jimin melihat beberapa orang menunduk, memeluk ibu dan ayahnya. Mereka hidup dalam keberuntungan karena bisa memiliki orangtua lengkap, fisik yang sehat dan tidak memikul takdir menyedihkan.

Tidak seperti dirinya.

Todaktodak ppallaehaneun eomeoniui bunjuhamgwa  
 _Ibu yang sibuk bergegas mencuci pakaian_  
Donggidonggi gita chineun geu adeurui hangahami  
 _Di waktu senggang sang anak_  
Simsimhamyeon chyeodaeneun gwaejongsigye jongsoriwa  
 _Aku akan melihat ayunan lonceng jika aku bosan_  
Sikkeureoun jokadeurui ureumsori eoureojin  
 _Yang bunyinya bercampur dengan tangisan keponakanku_

Tanpa orang sadari mata Jimin menelusuri setiap sudut auditorium mencari seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah Yoongi. Tapi dimana dia? Kemana Yoongi tidak terlihat, padahal ia tadi menghindar karena ingin menyembunyikan warna rambutnya. Tapi sekarang Yoongi benar-benar pergi dan tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Gaeul achim naegen jeongmal keodaran gippeumiya  
 _Pagi di musim gugur sangat menyenangkan bagiku_  
Gaeul achim naegen jeongmal keodaran haengbogiya  
 _Pagi di musim gugur adalah kebahagiaan bagiku_  
Eungseokman buryeossdeon naegen  
 _Bagiku, yang selalu dimanja_

Gaeul achim naegen jeongmal keodaran gippeumiya  
 _Pagi di musim gugur sangat menyenangkan bagiku_  
Gaeul achim naegen jeongmal keodaran haengbogiya  
 _Pagi di musim gugur adalah kebahagiaan bagiku_  
Tteungureum jjoccassdeon naegen  
 _Aku kejar awan di langit_

"Aku melihatmu"

Yoongi sebenarnya sudah datang, sejak awal Jimin tampil malah. Namun ia memilih menyembunyikan dirinya di dekat pintu masuk. Pria tampan itu berdiri, mendengarkan dengan senyum penampilan suara merdu Jimin yang menggema di setiap sudut audotirium.

Ireun achim jageun saedeul noraessori deullyeoomyeon  
 _Saat aku mendengar nyanyian burung di pagi hari_  
Eonjena geuraessdeut aswipge jameul kkaenda  
 _Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyak ku_  
Changmun hana haessal gadeuk nunbusige bichyeoogo  
 _Sinar mentari menerangi jendela_  
Seoneulhan naenggie jaechaegihalkka malkka  
 _Aku bernafas di udara dingin yang sejuk ini_

Jimin tersenyum, membungkuk bersama Youngjae sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat Yoongi ikut bertepuk tangan untuknya, bahkan terbilang sangat heboh. Jimin tertawa melihatnya, meskipun sedikit memalukan tapi Jimin menyukainya.

Namun, saat Yoongi hendak maju melangkah ke atas panggung memberikan bunganya. Seseorang tiba-tiba saja berjalan mendahului Yoongi. Seorang wanita berpakaian serba merah, membawa sebuket bunga berwarna putih dan ungu.

Semua orang menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan kagum, terutama karena wajah yang di miliki wanita itu begitu bersinar. Sangat cantik, meneduhkan meskipun warna yang dipilih si wanita begitu melambangkan ketegasan. Semua atensi langsung tertuju pada Jimin, orang yang dihampiri wanita itu adalah Jimin.

Wanita cantik dengan bibir sewarna darah itu tersenyum, posisi berdirinya menghadap Jimin sehingga para penonton tidak dapat melihat ekspresi bingung dan penuh tanda tanya Jimin. Pemuda mungil itu benar-benar tidak mengenal wanita ini.

"Kau sudah besar, suaramu indah sekali" puji si wanita berbaju merah-Taemin seraya membawa tubuh Jimin dalam pelukan hangat. Saat itu juga Jimin terpaku, ia merasa pernah mendapat pelukan dan tepukan hangat seperti ini. Ia seperti merasakan ibunya ada di sini, ibunya yang tengah memeluk Jimin sekarang. Tapi ia sadar bahwa wanita ini bukan ibunya, tapi kenapa dia memeluk Jimin seerat ini?

"Siapa kau? apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Jimin masih dengan mata bingung, ia melirik Youngjae yang ada di sampingnya. Sahabatnya itu hanya diam, matanya seolah terhipnotis oleh kecantikan Taemin. Tidak hanya Youngjae, seluruh pasang mata di auditorium terkesima hingga tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya barang satu menit saja.

"Ibumu sangat bahagia mendengar suara indahmu, kau membuat ibumu tersenyum dengan suaramu tadi"

"Apa kau mengenal ibuku? Kenapa kau memelukku?"

Taemin tersenyum kecil, mengusap kepala berhiaskan rambut berwarna soft pink tersebut lalu beralih pada sisi sebelah kanan wajah Jimin. Menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Jimin di telinganya. Semua sentuhan itu benar-benar membuat Jimin nyaman meskipun ia tidak pernah mengenal wanita di depannya ini.

"Karena kau cantik, kau dan ibumu sama cantik dan bersuara indah. Aku bahagia saat menciptakan kalian. Anakku yang cantik"

" _Anakku yang cantik"_

 _Jimin tersenyum melihat nenek di samping rumahnya memberikannya sebuah kotak berisi kue yang masih hangat. Ibunya-Jongin tersenyum melihat Jimin begitu bahagia menerima kotak kue itu. sang nenek balas tersenyum, mengusap kepala Jimin, sisi wajah sebelah kanan dan terakhir menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya di telinga bagian belakang._

" _Aku bahagia melihatmu tumbuh secantik ini"_

"Aku bahagia melihatmu tumbuh secantik ini"

Wanita ini. Jimin mengingatnya, ia tidak tahu apa benar atau salah ingatannya waktu itu saat dirinya di rawat di rumah sakit. Semua lukanya hilang ketika ia bermimpi wanita berbaju merah mengusap kepalanya. Wanita itu dan nenek di samping rumahnya dulu adalah wanita yang sama dan sekarang berada di depannya?

"Hael-"

"Ssst!"

Taemin memperingati agar Jimin tetap diam lalu ia tersenyum semakin lebar dan cantik. "Aku akan selalu memberkati hidupmu, anakku yang cantik" Taemin berujar dengan suara lembut, menyerahkan buket bunga yang ia bawa untuk Jimin. Pemuda mungil itu masih tidak berkata-kata, ia hanya diam dengan mata berair. Perlahan kepalanya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah bergantian, menghasilkan suara tawa kecil dari Taemin.

Saat turun dari panggung, perlahan-lahan fokus semua orang mulai kembali. Mereka sekarang beralih menatap Taemin yang menghampiri Boa yang duduk di samping para wali murid yang sering menyumbangkan donasi untuk sekolah.

Boa terkejut, ia masih tidak percaya kalau murid yang selalu ia pandang sebelah mata memiliki saudara yang jauh dari ekspetasinya. Raut wajah Taemin berubah menjadi menyeramkan, matanya memandang Boa penuh kebencian dan ketidak sukaan.

"Kau!"

Boa terkejut. Senyumnya menghilang mendengar Taemin membentaknya, meskipun tidak kasar tapi tetap saja bentakan tetaplah sebuah bentakan.

"Apa kau selama ini merasa tidak memiliki kesalahan? Apa kau sadar jika tempat duduk yang kau pilih adalah sebuah kesalahan? Apa kau pikir dengan kau duduk di sini kau sudah menjadi guru yang sesungguhnya?"

Boa tertegun. Matanya berair, menangis tanpa sebab. Saat itu juga kepala Boa serasa di pukul, bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasa tapi rasa bersalah. Wajahnya pucat, kepalanya seperti pemutar film untuk memutar film yang berisi seluruh kesalahannya. Air matanya semakin mengalir, bibirnya tidak bisa digunakan untuk menjawab apa pun selain menangis meraung-raung.

"Sonsaengnim…"

"Pikirkan pertanyaanku dan temukan jawabannya, keputusan terakhir ada di tanganmu sendiri"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Taemin melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Boa yang langsung tersadar meskipun air matanya masih mengalir deras. Ia membungkuk sebelum berlari keluar melewati pintu yang Taemin gunakan untuk keluar sekaligus tempat Yoongi melihat semua itu.

Yoongi menghela nafas, "Dia itu memang seenaknya saja" gumam Yoongi seraya melirik ke belakang. Dewi kelahiran memang seperti itu, wanita tidak akan pernah salah.

…

…

Wajah Jimin benar-benar bercahaya sekarang, gurat-gurat sedih dan merindukan ibunya sudah tidak ada. Ia seperti melihat ibunya tadi, ibunya datang lewat wanita tadi. Senyum lebar tercetak setiap detik dari bibir pinknya, menatapi bunga pemberian Taemin. Ia masih mengingat jelas wajah wanita itu, meskipun keriput membuat mereka terlihat berbeda tapi aura yang dikeluarkan sama persisi. Hangat, seperti susu dan roti hangat yang di buat oleh ibunya setiap pagi.

"Jimin-ah, siapa wanita itu? dia benar-benar cantik, apa dia saudaramu?" tanya Youngjae masih penasaran dan terkesima dengan kecantikan yang Taemin miliki.

"Dia seseorang yang mengenalku dengan baik, dia wanita yang hangat" Jimin berujar seraya memeluk buket bunga itu makin erat. Youngjae ikut tersenyum, ia bahagia melihat Jimin tersenyum sangat lebar hari ini. tiga tahun lamanya ia melihat dari jauh bagaimana tersiksanya Jimin di sekolah ini, dan untuk pertama kalinya Jimin tersenyum sangat lebar di depan semua orang.

Senyum yang sangat cantik.

"Ada seseorang lagi yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Jimin mendongak, menatap bingung ke arah Youngjae yang tidak jadi membuka pintu ruang rias. Sahabatnya itu malah menatap ke ujung lorong, ia pun ikut menoleh dan menemukan Yoongi berdiri di sana. Dengan kedua tangan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Aku akan masuk lebih dulu" pamit Youngjae dengan senyum jahil yang sangat menyebalkan. Jimin mengangguk, berlari kecil ke arah Yoongi yang sejak awal memandangnya terus tersenyum.

"Ahjussi tadi melihatku tampil?" tanya Jimin masih dengan tangan memeluk bunga pemberian Taemin. Meskipun sedikit kesal karena ia bukan orang pertama yang memberi bunga pada Jimin, tapi paling tidak Yoongi tahu maksud bunga berwarna putih dan ungu itu.

"Aku bukan pertama yang memberimu bunga"

"Meskipun bukan yang pertama tapi ahjussi akan selalu menjadi yang pertama, kalian tidak akan pernah menjadi yang kedua tapi akan selalu menjadi pertama"

Yoongi benar-benar merasa ingin terbang. Tahu darimana Jimin menggombal seperti itu, pasti NamJoon. Bocah playboy cap teri itu pasti meracuni pikiran polos Jimin nya. Meskipun sedikit kesal tapi paling tidak Jimin tidak kecantol dari sekian puluh gombalan murahan NamJoon.

"Berikan bungaku"

"Kau itu agresif sekali. Aku butuh waktu memberikannya"

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mendesak Yoongi, ia pasrah saja di suruh berdiri kaku di depan Yoongi lalu dengan perlahan Yoongi menunjukkan bunganya. Anehnya lagi, Yoongi tidak langsung memberikannya tapi malah memutar-mutarkan bunga itu di depan wajahnya.

"Ahjussi!"

"Kau masih sama"

Jimin mengernyit. Melihat Yoongi malah tersenyum lebar, matanya nampak berkaca-kaca tidak percaya. Oh, ayolah kenapa lagi? Kenapa dengan gumiho tua ini? karena kesal di putar-putari bunga itu, dengan paksa Jimin mengambil bunga itu dan memeluknya sama eratnya dengan bunga Taemin tadi.

"Aku belum selesai!"

"Ahjussi, tidak perlu melakukan itu. ahjussi tidak menaruh mantra apa pun di bunga ini kan?"

Yoongi menarik kedua lengan kurus Jimin, menghadapkan tubuh mungil itu di depannya. "Kau tahu kan aku bisa melihat masa depan dan masa lalu seseorang?"

Jimin mengangguk semangat hingga poni berwarna soft pink itu ikut naik dan turun. Astaga! Betapa menggemaskannya Jimin saat ini, bukannya terlihat aneh dengan rambut soft pink. Jimin malah semakin terlihat sangat imut dan manis. Dan jangan lupakan sweater merah kebesaran yang dikenakan Jimin, alangkah manisnya makhluk satu ini.

"Apa ahjussi melihat masa depanku? Apa di masa depan kita bisa menikah?"

"Kenapa pikiranmu menikah?"

"Kita ini pacaran pasti nanti akan memutuskan menikah. Apa ahjussi tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Apa kau baru saja melamarku?"

"Anni, aku hanya bertanya? Kenapa ahjussi berpikir perkataanku itu melamar ahjussi?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Kenapa ia ikut-ikut berpikiran menikah? Ayolah fokus, ia harus memberi tahu ini pada Jimin. Memastikan pengheliataan masa lalunya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Saat Jimin bernyanyi tadi, ia merasa seperti pernah melihat hal itu terjadi.

Tepatnya tahun 1923, saat itu ia sedang minum bersama keuturunan terdahulu kakek NamJoon. Di sana ketika ia melihat penyanyi club bernyanyi, ia seperti melihat masa depan. Meskipun tidak jelas, tapi tadi tepat saat Jimin bernyanyi ia yakin betul bahwa pengheliatannya saat itu benar adanya. Ia sudah melihat Jimin sejak dulu.

Ia sudah tahu wajah Jimin bahkan sebelum Jimin lahir.

"Ahjussi?"

"Wajah kalian sama? Aku sudah melihatmu sejak dulu"

Tapi Jimin tetaplah seorang remaja labil yang tidak memiliki pikiran seluas Yoongi. Pemuda yang barus aja berusia legal tersebut malah berpikir bahwa dirinya sama dengan seseorang dari masa lalu Yoongi. Benar pikirannya selama ini, pasti dirinya bukan orang pertama yang dikencani Yoongi. Semua pria itu sama!

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Eoh, jauh lebih cantik saat kau melihatnya langsung"

"Dia hidup di jaman apa? Joseon? Goryeo? Atau pada masa colonial Jepang? Atau saat perang saudara? Jawab aku!"

Yoongi merutuki ucapannya. Pasti Jimin menyangka kalau yang ia bicarakan orang dari masa lalu padahal yang ia bicarakan Jimin. Ia menggeleng, mencoba meraih Jimin yang sudah mundur dengan wajah tidak bersahabat.

"Jimin-ah, dengarkan aku"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun dari ahjussi! Benar dugaanku, tidak mungkin aku adalah orang pertama yang membuatmu bergetar. Pasti kau sudah sering mengalami getaran aneh ini dulu, aish. Menyebalkan!"

Jimin berteriak di akhir katanya, berjalan pergi dengan kaki menghentak tapi Yoongi berhasil mencegahnya dan Jimin kembali menyentak tangan Yoongi. "Dengarkan aku!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menurut saja saat aku tahan?"

"Karena kau mencegahku!"

"Kau bisa mengelaknya!"

"Aku berhenti karena aku mau memberitahumu kalau aku akan mengambil tasku lebih dulu! Kau harus mengantarku pulang!"

Jimin kembali berteriak, kali ini ia berlari ke ruang riasnya. Ia tidak marah, sama sekali tidak marah, ia hanya berniat menggoda ahjussinya itu dan sepertinya berhasil. meskipun ia masih tidak terlalu maksud dengan kalimat Yoongi, tapi ia yakin ia adalah orang pertama yang membuat Yoongi bergetar dan layaknya orang gila.

Ia adalah orang pertama.

…

…

Jika di atas terjadi adegan opera sabun. Di bawah, tepatnya di dekat air mancur sekolah, SeokJin dan Taehyung berdiri berhadapan. Sama-sama membawa bunga untuk Jimin, bahkan mereka sama-sama ingin memberikan di waktu yang hampir sama.

Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Taehyung sibuk memandangi wajah yang begitu ia rindukan tersebut dalam diam, mengagumi bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan sosok setampan ini. bagaimana bisa?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya mendengar SeokJin bertanya lebih dulu, memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Perkembangan yang bagus, hingga membuat senyum lebar dan kagum terpatri di bibirnya. Ia bahagia, mendengar SeokJin lebih dulu memulai obrolan.

"Baik, sangat baik. Terlebih kau memulai obrolan, aku menyukainya"

"Ghamshamanida"

Tapi SeokJin masih sama, kaku bahkan tadi dia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan membungkuk begitu dalam. Taehyung tertawa kecil, mengambil tiga langkah lebih dekat dengan SeokJin. Menarik nafas panjang lalu menyerahkan bunga yang tadi rencananya untuk Jimin, ia berikan pada SeokJin.

"Untukku? Bukan untuk Jimin?"

"Anni! Aku bukan memberikannya padamu, tapi menitipkannya untuk diberikan pada Jimin. Aku punya firasat kau akan mengajakku berkencan atau sekedar jalan hari ini"

SeokJin tertawa kecil. Oke, itu memang benar. Tapi bukan hari ini juga, ia memang ingin bertemu Taehyung dan mengajaknya minum kopi. Tidak ia sangka akan secepat ini.

"Apa saat berkencan atau jalan-jalan itu aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu?"

Taehyung terkejut, terkesip di tempat mendengar pertanyaan SeokJin. Ia tidak marah, ia tidak marah sama sekali. Ia hanya terkejut karena SeokJin semacam pria yang lumayan agresif. Berbeda saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, wajah kaku dan blank yang benar-benar terlihat tolol.

"Apa kau baru saja menggodaku?"

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman? Aku minta maaf untuk hal itu" ucap SeokJin sambil membungkuk dalam tapi Taehyung malah tertawa.

"Aku bahkan mengijinkanmu menggenggam tanganku, memelukku, dan mungkin lebih. Aku menunggumu melakukan itu lebih dulu" ucap Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya tersimpan di saku belakang celananya. Tersenyum bahagia melihat SeokJin memulai perkembangan yang mengarah kemajuan di dalam hubungan mereka.

"Jadi, kau mau pergi denganku? Kapan?"

"Hari ini!"

…

…

Jimin baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan tentu dengan wajahnya. Youngjae sudah pulang sejak lima belas menit lalu karena dia harus menghadiri acara makan malam keluarganya. Meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri di ruang rias yang sepi sunyi, Yoongi ia suruh menunggu di bawah karena akan terlalu aneh bagi murid-murid lain melihat tatapan Yoongi.

Tatapan menusuk dan curiga pada setiap murid. Mungkin saja Yoongi masih kesal atas sikap mereka selama ini pada Jimin.

"Sudah selesai"

"Park Jimin?"

"Nde?"

Jimin menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Di sana, di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sepasang mata yang berkilat tajam menatap dirinya, ditambang suara high heels yang berpadu dengan lantai saling berpadu dengan suasana sunyi dan sedikit gelap di ruang riasnya.

Jimin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat yang datang adalah Jungkook dan Jieun. Dua orang itu melangkah maju, memperlihatkan diri mereka lebih jelas pada Jimin yang membatu di tempat. Ia bukan seperti melihat Jungkook, terutama Jieun.

Kenapa bisa dalam beberapa menit warna rambut Jieun berubah menjadi cokelat dan mata itu. mata mereka benar-benar berbeda, Jimin bukan seperti melihat Jungkook dan Jieun.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu dan penampilanmu tadi"

Jimin membeku, menatap bunga pemberian Jungkook. Bunga berwarna hitam. Meskipun masih ada sentuhan warna merah, tapi tetap saja bunga yang diberikan Jungkook dan Jieun cukup mengerikan. Tangannya sedikit gemetar menerima bunga dari Jungkook, matanya mengamati bunga hitam itu dalam diam.

"Apa ini dari V sonsaengnim?"

"Dari kami, apa kau tidak nyaman dengannya?" tanya Jieun balik. Jimin tidak menjawab, ia tersenyum kaku lalu sedikit membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Paling tidak mereka tidak memberikan sesuatu yang aneh seperti bangkai atau boneka Annabelle.

"Kami rasa warna hitam dan merah cocok untukmu, sebab tubuhmu di mataku benar-benar berwarna gelap"

"Apa maksudmu, Jieun?"

Jieun menggeleng, mengibaskan tangannya sebagai tanda lupakan saja. Ia melirik Jungkook yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan kagum. Jimin juga tidak tahu setan apa yang membuat Jungkook seperti itu.

Tubuhnya membeku di tempat, saat Jungkook maju melangkah ke depan. Lebih dekat ke arahnya, seraya menjulurkan tangan. Perasaan was-wasnya menghilang, ia tersenyum kecil dan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dalam sebuah jabat tangan. Awalnya jabat tangan itu pelan, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sebuah cengkraman.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu"

Jimin tidak bisa bicara lagi, matanya terpaku pada kedua mata Jungkook. Ia tidak berhalusinasi, ia melihat seluruh bola mata Jungkook menggelap. Berubah warna menjadi hitam legam, begitu juga dengan Jieun yang sudah berdiri di samping Jungkook. Tubuhnya merespon dengan sebuah getaran, takut dan…

Asing.

Ia bisa melihat kalau Jungkook dan Jieun bukanlah dua orang yang ia kenal.

Bukan sosok pembully yang selalu membully nya.

Melainkan dua orang yang hendak menerkamnya, layaknya dua serigala berbulu gelap yang sudah mendapat mangsanya. Tapi dia tidak segera menerkam mangsanya, mereka menunggu.

Entah apa yang ditunggu, tapi hal itu yang membuat Jimin takut hingga tangannya yang masih di jabat Jungkook ikut bergetar. Ia takut bukan saat serigala menerkamnya, tapi takut dengan alasan yang membuat serigala itu menunggu untuk menerkam mangsanya.

Apa?

 **To Be Continue**

Hai?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

UN SUDAH LEWAT! /TERIAKNGGAKJELAS/

Artinya aku comeback! Hahahaha! Aku akan lanjutin seluruh ff ku di WATTPAD. Aku terharu loh karena yang baca ff ini 1,2k /tebar bunga/

Kalo kalian tanya kenapa aku baru update padahal un udah selesai lama, pertama karena aku baru selesai nulis dan aku baru dibeliin kuota /aku nggak dikasih uang jajan karena nggak sekolah/ jadi aku baru update. Dan double update karena ini nyambung chapter 23-24.

/HISTERIS!/

Yang jelas aku udah selesai UN, tinggal nunggu beberapa urusan di sini dan aku berangkat ke Yogya segera. Aku juga punya rencana mau diet, kenapa? Kalian tahu nggak, tinggi ku itu 160/162 dan beratku sekarang 70 kg. Bisa bayangin semana beratnya aku? Bentukku? Karena itu aku mau diet, aku bela-belain download buku OCD dan mau jogging tiap pagi.

Biar nanti kalo di yogya aku nggak malu-maluin banget lah,

Soal ff ku di wattpadku, aku akan usahkan Gumiho Ahjussi Saranghaeyo ini tamat bulan ini, setelah itu aku akan rehat untuk lanjutin Gumiho /sok rehat loh/ karena aku mau lanjutin ff ku yang lain.

dan…

aku kobam! Aku kobam sama WANNA ONE! NCT! EXO CBX! SEMUANYA!

Aku pegang laptop, koneksi internet bagus, aku download tu semua utang-utang video ku dan aku kobam ngeliat mereka!

OH MY GOD!

Guanlin! Kenapa Guanlin bisa sesexy itu? aduh dedek ku, Guanlin, Daehwi, Woojin, Jinyoung, Jihoon, abang-abang terutama Jisung. OMG! Kenapa di situ dia bisa ganteng manly?

Kenapa kalian bisa kek gitu? Bagian screen time Guanlin, aku meleleh di tempat, teriak terus, rewind terus-terusan, sampe mamakku heran marah 'cah koyo ngono weh ganteng'

Astaga! Padahal kalo aku nonton EXO minta di ulang bagian Sehun, nonton SUJU minta diulang bagian Kyuhyun. Giliran WANNA ONE, NCT, di omongin gitu! Kenapa mak? Kenapa?! /histeris sendiri/ (abaikan)

Dan NCT! Akhirnya, my baby, honey sweaty, suamiku, Lucas Wong. Suaramu itu sexy banget sih! Kenapa ada manusia seganteng itu, Tuhan?! Terutama bagian rapp dia di NCT U Yestoday, OH SHIIITTT!

Meskipun bahasa korea belum lancar, tapi rapp bahasa inggris suamiku keren banget kok. Bahkan aku teriak-teriak di depan laptop "LAKI GUE! LAKI GUE NGERAPP!" astaga! Aku jadi orang gila, malem-malem. Gila acara KARMA, gila sama Lucas. /acara karmanya nggak nyambung/

Jisung, my adek ku yang imut yang lahir pas World Cup! Kenapa di black on black kamu bisa kek gitu, dek? Ya Allah! Tuhan! Dance mu itu keren abis! Taeyong, Jeno, Mark, Yuta dan TEEENNNN! Kalian semua keren!

Meskipun cinta pertamaku di SM rookies tetep Johnny, karena itu nggak tergantikan. Pokoknya di posisi hatiku itu ada abang Wookie bininya Yesung, abang Kai bininya Sehun ama Chanyeol, Johnny laki gue tapi suami sahnya Ten, Taeyong selingkuhannya Ten. Lucas anak Minho punya pacar Jeongwoo yang mirip ama Taemin, cabenya WANNA ONE si Daehwi pacarnya Samuel, Guanlin suaminya Jinyoung ama Jihoon terus jadi selingkuhannya Seonho, Jisung Starry Kids pacarnya Lee Know aka Minho /oke ini bahasa frontal/ *jangan di tiru guys!*

Oh, ya gara-gara baby don't stop, aku jadi suka liat interaksi Taeyong Ten! Ya ampun mereka sexy sekaligus cute, dan aku bahagia karena Ten nggak ikut wamil! Ya, ampun senengnya aku!

Oke, balik ke chap ini!

Gimana chap ini? semoga kalian suka, dan kenapa aku milih lagunya IU. Selain aku ngefans sama IU, fyi aku Cuma suka dua penyanyi wanita di korea. Hyuna sama IU, mereka benar-benar membuat aku tu terpana. Balik lagi, kenapa aku milih lagunya IU ini, karena liriknya pas aja gitu, artinya itu… meskipun kehidupan tahun 1990an tapi aku malah suka. Karena hal-hal seperti itu udah nggak dilakuin orang-orang dizaman sekarang.

Dan aku punya hal-hal klasik, bahkan aku tu selalu teriak atau bilang cowo itu keren kalo naik motor vespa atau motor tua-tua gitu. Tipe-tipe cowo di film UP, aku seneng cowo penyuka hal-hal klasik. /nggak nyambung/

Soooooo, aku pilih lagu itu.

/nggak nyambung/ bodo amat! /ditampol/

Oke, itu aja cuap-cuap aku! Semoga kalian puas dengan updatan ff ku ini! semoga bisa melepas rindu kalian! /nggak ada/ *pundung*

Intinya, aku mau berterimakasih sama yang vote, baca dan coment! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Akhir kata, aku ucapin…

SARANGHAE! *lovesignsmallmediumlarge*


	26. Chapter 26

Departemen Vampire Kim

SeokJin tengah merapihkan beberapa dokumen terakhir sebelum ia berangkat kencan dengan Taehyung. Namun, jarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh dokumen yang sudah terlihat usang miliknya. Ia menghela nafas melihat dokumen usang itu, dokumen yang sudah ia telantarkan tidak ia kerja-kerjakan karena sulit sekali mencari keberadaan korban.

Bukan! Mereka bukan korban lagi karena mereka sudah mati.

Mereka di sebut dengan roh haus darah. Iblis haus darah yang mencari tubuh renkarnasi mereka entah untuk tujuan apa. dan sebelum mereka menemukan tubuh renkarnasi mereka, tugas kaum vampire penghukum sepertinya adalah menangkap roh haus darah itu.

"Vampire Kim!"

SeokJin terperenjat, melayangkan dokumen usang itu ke kepala juniornya yang nyengir kuda. "Kau membuatku terkejut"

"Hehehe, aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi tapi kau terlalu fokus memandangi dokumen usang itu" ucap si junior-Hyungwon.

SeokJin menggelengkan kepalanya, menatapi dokumen usang itu lalu membukanya. Isinya hanya deretan huruf hanja tanpa sketsa wajah. "Mereka salah satu roh haus darah yang masuk dalam daftar pencarian. Sudah lama aku mendaftarkan nama mereka tapi, mereka tetap bisa kabur selama ratusan tahun ini. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus mencari informasi mereka dimana"

Hyungwon beroh ria. Mengambil alih dokumen itu, membacanya dengan seksama lalu membuka mulutnya terkejut. "Lebih dari delapan ratus tahun?! Daebak! Tapi kenapa bisa roh haus darah seperti itu berkeliaran lama sekali?" tanya Hyungwon tidak percaya.

SeokJin menggeleng, menutup dokumen itu lalu meletakannya pada lemari kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas lelah, "Aku ingin sekali menghisap darahnya meskipun aku harus muntah ratusan kali. Dia benar-benar roh haus darah yang tak kenal takut" ucap SeokJin dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Dia bahkan tidak takut saat vampire datang padanya, aku benar-benar ingin menghisapnya dan mengirim mereka ke tempat asal!"

Hyungwon mengangguk paham, "Memang. Kalau begitu aku permisi, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan dokumen baru ini dan kau di perintahkan untuk menyelesaikan dokumen roh haus darah itu"

SeokJin mengangguk seadanya. Dia sudah bosan di ingatkan akan hal itu. sejujurnya dimana mereka? Dimana roh sialan haus darah itu?

…

…

…

…

…

"Sadar Jungkook! Sadar!"

Jieun berteriak, mengguncang dan segala hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Jungkook sadar. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Jieun memberinya bantuan nafas dengan oksigen tapi Jungkook tetap tidak sadar, dan lebih sialnya ambulance yang di telfon terjebak macet.

Jieun kalap, ia beranjak ke meja rias guna mengambil air dan minyak. Ia harus membuat Jungkook sadar, apa pun caranya. Ia tidak mau, tidak kuat melihat Jungkook-orang yang dicintai-dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Ketika berbalik, ia terkejut setengah mati melihat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul. Berdiri membelakangi Jieun. Meskipun takut dan ragu ia melangkah maju, mengamati orang tidak kenal seperti ini bisa masuk padahal pintu dalam keadaan terkunci.

"Siapa kau? kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

Orang itu, orang berpakaian seperti pangeran dari kerajaan Goryeo tersebut menggerakan lehernya ke kanan dan kiri. Perlahan-lahan menoleh, menunjukan wajahnya yang berwarna biru menjurus kehitam dengan urat-urat wajah yang menonjol. Matanya, bola matanya berwarna hitam legam, bibirnya berwarna putih seperti busuk.

Dia tidak bicara, dia hanya menatap Jieun dengan pandangan tidak suka lalu berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan licik. Bibir itu terangkat, memberikan sebuah senyum licik ketika seekor burung hitam legam terbang dan mendarat di depan Jieun.

Burung itu menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, mata kecil burung itu berwarna putih. Tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam mulai menyatu dengan lantai dan berubah menjadi asap. Asap itu membentuk tubuh manusia, tepatnya seorang wanita. Dimulai dari ujung kaki berbalut sepatu zaman Goryeo, hanbok kerajaan berwarna putih, emas, merah dan hitam, serta rambutnya yang di tata bak ibu suri di dalam drama.

Jieun takut, tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua tangannya begitu lemas hingga botol air dan minyak dalam tangannya merosot jatuh. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi kayu, kaku dan tertancap dalam lantai seperti ada sebauh akar yang membelenggu kakinya.

"Kau, tubuhmu adalah tubuhku. Jadi, aku akan mengambil tubuhku, wahai renkarnasiku"

Suara wanita itu serak-serak, mirip seperti bunyi decitan kuku yang digesek di kaca. Menggelitik dan memekakan telinga. Perlahan wanita berhanbok itu mendekat, menyatukan bayangan mereka dalam satu bayangan. Saat itu juga roh Jieun berontak, rasanya begitu sakit hingga membuat Jieun ingin berteriak. Tapi tidak ada satu pun teriakan yang keluar.

Mulutnya terbuka, hendak berteriak tapi semua itu percuma. Ketika wanita itu perlahan-lahan menembus tubuhnya, mengusir roh Jieun, merenggut tempat roh Jieun dan menggantinya dengan roh jahat si wanita.

Tubuh Jieun tergeletak di lantai, tidak dapat bergerak karena sebagian besar bagian tubuh Jieun berontak atas kehadiran roh wanita berhanbok tersebut. namun hal itu tidak berselang lama, tubuh Jieun mulai bergerak. Kedua tangannya menumpu tubuhnya untuk bangun, kepalanya masih menunduk menunggu beberapa bagian tubuh Jieun lemah hingga akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan roh wanita tadi merenggut tubuh Jieun.

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan tubuh renkarnasimu, anakku Jung"

Pria berwajah seram tadi, Jung tidak banyak bicara. Dia langsung bergerak masuk, kedua mata Jungkook terbuka. Tubuhnya menggeliat hingga terjatuh dari sofa, tubuh Jungkook benar-benar kuat, sebisa mungkin mengusir Jung. Tapi sekali lagi seorang iblis, roh jahat seperti Jung sulit di kalahkan.

Alhasil, Jungkook melemas dan digantikan dengan Jung. Kedua matanya terbuka, tatapannya begitu dingin, tajam dan menusuk. Saat berpandangan dengan Jieun, sang inang raja mereka, ia tersenyum puas.

Bangkit berdiri lalu memandang ke arah pintu, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang baru saja melewati pintu itu. seseorang yang akan mereka jadikan target pembalasan dendam.

"Dia menyangka bahwa hanya dia yang di hukum, tapi nyatanya kita ikut terhukum" Jieun berucap seraya menyibak rambutnya yang semula berwarna hitam berubah menjadi cokelat. Area matanya seperti berhiaskan eye liner, tapi sebetulnya itu sebuah tanda bahwa dia adalah roh jahat.

"Menjadi iblis yang tidak akan pernah binasa, merasuki tubuh orang-orang untuk berbuat kejahatan. Tapi sekarang tidak, ibu" Jung berujar dingin. Berjalan ke arah cermin besar di meja rias. Mengusap wajah tampan berbalut kulit putih bak porselen itu dengan senyum licik.

"Dia menjaga tubuhku dengan baik"

"Mau menemuinya? Menemui seseorang yang akan kau hancurkan?"

Jungkook tersenyum miring, menatap Jieun yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ibunya dengan pandangan menyeramkan.

…

Dari tempat duduk paling atas Jungkook melihat penampilan Jimin dari awal, meskipun ia sempat berdecih melihat dewi sialan itu muncul dan mengganggu acaranya memperhatikan wajah manis yang sangat dicintai Yoongi itu. lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Taehyung, paman angkatnya itu sedang mencuri-curi pandang dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Dia ada di pintu masuk"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin melihat mangsaku"

Jieun menoleh ke panggung, "Kita bisa temui dia"

…

…

…

Jungkook tersenyum miring, merubah warna matanya kembali normal. Menatap Jimin dengan tatapan penuh makna, menelusuri wajah Jimin dengan pandangan kagum tidak percaya. Mangsanya, makanan, hidangan utamanya berwajah manis.

Wajah yang sama manis dan cantiknya seperti Chohee. Ia tersenyum sekilas, melirik Jieun yang sedang menatap penuh pemicingan ke arah Jimin.

"Kami pergi dulu, ada beberapa urusan yang harus kami kerjakan"

Jimin mengangguk gugup, jujur saja ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal sejak Jungkook dan Jieun masuk. Ia seperti merasakan ada sebuah batu menghantam dadanya hingga tertekan begitu kuat, menyumbat aliran pernafasannya hingga ia merasa sesak yang begitu aneh.

"Sekali lagi, selamat atas kelulusanmu"

Jimin mengangguk, "Kau juga" balas Jimin dengan suara pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik. Ia tak kuasa untuk berdiri lagi, tubuhnya ia bawa duduk di kursi terdekat di saat bersamaan Jungkook dan Jieun keluar dari ruang riasnya.

"Kenapa denganku?"

…

…

…

Yoongi memandang bingung dengan keadaan Jimin. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda mungil ini mendadak diam seribu bahasa, memandang kosong ke arah tiga bunga dari orang-orang yang tidak pernah ia duga. Bunga pertama dari orang masa lalunya, bunga kedua dari orang yang benar-benar pelit dan bunga ketiga…

Bunga yang terlihat menyeramkan ini dari seseorang yang tidak pernah ia sangka. Dari orang yang menjulurkan tangannya dan memberikannya sebuah ucapan selamat. Ia menghela nafas berat, menyentuh kelopak mawar hitam itu dan beberapa hiasan mutiara di atasnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangi bunga itu? apa bunga hitam itu sebuah ancaman?" tanya Yoongi khawatir. Ia melirik keadaan Jimin, wajah mungil itu mendongak sebentar lalu memandang Yoongi dari samping.

"Jungkook dan Jieun yang memberikan bunga ini"

"Tumben kunyuk itu" cibir Yoongi dengan senyum miringnya. Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi masih tidak terima atas perlakuan Jungkook dan genks nya, terutama perasaan Jungkook untuk Jimin. "Taru saja bunga itu di belakang" ketus Yoongi.

Jimin menghela nafas, namun ia menurut saja. Ia menaruh seluruh hadiah bunganya ke jok belakang. Namun, seperti masih ada yang mengganjal di benaknya. Seolah-olah bunga itu menyimpan sejuta makna tersembunyi. Ia kembali melirik ke arah Yoongi, gumiho berusia ratusan tahun itu sudah kembali fokus memandangi jalan di depan.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada ahjussi"

Yoongi menoleh, menunggu Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyum lebar. Bisa ia lihat, Jimin nampak bingung dan takut. Namun, saat pemuda mungil itu beradu pandang dengan Yoongi, rasa bingung dan takutnya luntur. Ia menghela nafas, mengirup udara secukupnya lalu mulai bicara.

"Aku melihat ada yang aneh pada Jungkook dan Jieun. Mata mereka tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hitam, sangat mengerikan. Selain itu, aku berbohong padamu, saat aku bilang aku diajak pergi Jungkook" Jimin bicara jujur.

Seperti dugaannya, Yoongi nampak terkejut dan khawatir. Gumiho berusia ratusan tahun itu menghentikan laju mobilnya di tepi jalan yang sepi. Menaruh astensinya pada Jimin.

"Apa cegukanmu mulai berkurang? Bagaimana yang lain?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat angka-angka berbohong, kelahiran dan kematian Jungkook dan Jieun. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat angka orang lain"

Yoongi mengumpat halus. Yang ia takutkan terjadi. Penyakit kutukan Jimin mulai memudar, artinya hidupnya juga akan memudar. Penyakit Jimin merupakan bagian dari hidupnya, jika salah satu penyakitnya maka ini menjadi peringatan baginya. Ia harus segera mencabut panahnya. Waktu hidup, mau pun waktunya Jimin hidup mulai menipis.

"Ahjussi…"

Jimin memanggil Yoongi dengan suara pelan seraya menyentuh tangan Yoongi yang berada di tempat rem tangan. Senyum terbaik berusaha ia pamerkan hingga gigi putihnya terlihat. Yoongi merasa tenang melihat senyum Jimin hingga ia ikut tersenyum.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Mungkin karena aku sudah bersama ahjussi semua penyakitkku akan hilang, benar kan?" tanya Jimin meyakinkan pendapatnya. Yoongi tak tahu harus menjawab apa. tidak mungkin ia memberi tahu fakta mengejutkan ini pada hari bahagianya. Ia putuskan untuk tersenyum, mengusak kepala Jimin lalu menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Jimin tidak protes, ia hanya diam saat Yoongi mengusak kepalanya ke kepala Jimin. Tangan lebar itu mengusap punggung sempit dan rambut sot pinknya. Ia tidak tahu alasan Yoongi memeluknya dan ia tidak mau bertanya. Karena ia takut, jika ia bertanya dan Yoongi tidak menemukan jawabannya maka pertanyaannya akan menjadi beban. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kenapa ahjussi seperti ini? kau membuatku takut" ucap Jimin seraya memeluk bahu sempit Yoongi dengan erat.

"Memang aku tidak boleh memeluk pacarku sendiri?" Yoongi balik bertanya dengan nada dibuat main-main. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ekspresi meledek Yoongi untuknya.

"Aku bicara serius tahu!" sungut Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh, mengusak sayang rambut Jimin, "Jangan cemberut. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat yang akan kau sukai?"

Mata Jimin berbinar bahagia, "Kemana? Ahjussi mau membawaku kemana? Hutan waktu itu? atau ladang ilalang?" tanya Jimin penuh keantusiasan tinggi.

Yoongi makin terkekeh, menyalakan mobilnya kembali dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah gang dan berakhir pada sebuah jalanan batu menanjak. Di kanan dan kirinya penuh pohon, Jimin tersenyum bahagia ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan laut lepas.

"Apa kita akan pantai?"

"Kau tunggu saja"

Yoongi kembali diam, mengendarai mobilnya ke jalanan menanjak. Hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah jalan yang sudah tidak berbatu, melainkan rumput hijau yang menyejukan. Jimin yang sudah tak sabar, langsung membuka pintu ketika Yoongi memberhentikan mobilnya.

Ternyata, tanpa ia sangka Yoongi membawanya ke sebuah tebing dengan pemandangan di bawah adalah pantai. Tebing ini berhiaskan rumput hijau, pegunungan di sebelah kiri Jimin. Dan masih di sebelah kirinya Jimin bisa melihat sebuah ladang bunga.

"Ahjussi! Kau membawaku kem…"

Jimin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat menyusul ke tempat Yoongi berdiri di serbang mobil. Di sana, di dekat ladang bunga terparkir dengan apik sebuah caravan berwarna putih dan Yoongi ada di sana. Membawa sebuket bunga yang ia yakini berasal dari ladang di belakang Yoongi.

Bunga berwarna putih yang cantik.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku belajar sedikit trik dari NamJoon, soal caravan ini. mungkin ini terlihat cheasy, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya. Ini hadiah dariku"

Mata Jimin berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya menunduk dengan bahu gemetar. Bibir berwarna pink nya mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil ketika menerima bunga pemberian dari Yoongi. Mengamati warna bunga itu dengan mata mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir deras bak sebuah sungai.

Melihat hal itu Yoongi terkejut, tidak menyangka jika reaksi Jimin akan seperti ini. ia menghampiri Jimin dan menyentuh kedua pundak gemetar Jimin lalu menangkup pipi bulat penuh air mata itu. mengusapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku salah memilih bunga?" tanya Yoongi hati-hati. Jimin menggeleng, menyentuh tangan lebar Yoongi yang ada di pipinya. Matanya yang memerah karena menangis menatap Yoongi, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aku bahagia, appa selalu memberikan bunga berwarna putih seperti ini untukku. Bahkan sehari sebelum kematiannya, appa memberikan bunga untukku. Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak merasakannya tapi karena ahjussi aku bisa merasakannya lagi. Aku merasa seperti melihat appa ketika bunga putih ini ada di sekitarku…"

Yoongi tersenyum. Mengusap kepala Jimin, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Seperti dugaannya, Jimin kembali menangis seraya membalas pelukan Yoongi bersamaan dengan bunga pemberiannya.

Hanya ada dua hal yang membuat air mata manusia keluar. Hal pertama adalah ketika manusia itu mendapat tekanan dan kesedihan, maka air mata manusia akan keluar dan air mata itu disebut air mata duka. Tapi saat manusia mengeluarkan air mata ketika bahagia maka air mata itu dinamakan air mata haru.

Dan Jimin menangis mengeluarkan air mata haru.

"Uljima… aku akan selalu seperti ini"

Jimin mengangguk lucu di balik dada bidang Yoongi. Perlahan-lahan, setelah cukup lama memeluk Yoongi ia menjauhkan tubuh mungilnya. Tersenyum bahagia setelah menghapus air mata bahagianya, menatap Yoongi yang juga tengah menatapnya, tersenyum untuknya.

"Kau tahu, kita tadi berpelukan setengah jam lamanya"

"Jinjjayo? Ahjussi tidak sesak aku peluk terus?"

Yoongi menggeleng, mengarahkan tubuh mungil Jimin menghadap matahari terbenam. "Ini sudah hampir malam. Apa kau ingin sesuatu yang lain dariku? Hadiah lain?" tawar Yoongi.

Jimin menoleh dengan semangat, tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk lengan Yoongi dan memajukan wajahnya. Yoongi sempat mengira kalau Jimin memintanya untuk mencium bibir manis itu tapi nyatanya…

"Soju! Aku ingin soju ahjussi~~ umurku sudah boleh minum soju! Aku ingin soju!"

Jimin berteriak bahagia dan begitu riang. Bahkan ia sampai menarik dan melompat-lompat di depan Yoongi. Gumiho itu hanya bisa melongo, tidak percaya jika minum adalah yang Jimin inginkan. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Arraseo! Aku akan kabulkan"

"Jinjja? Aku juga ingin hanwoo, api unggun dan kursi nyaman di dekat caravan. Bisa?"

 _Dompetnya akan menipis jika begini terus-Yoongi._

…

…

…

Helaan nafas berbentuk embun hangat keluar dari mulutnya sejak lima menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya ia bawa berdiri di pinggir jalan dekat pintu masuk sebuah taman. Ia datang lebih awal dari janji yang ia buat, bukan tanpa alasan ia datang lebih awal seperti ini. Ia-Taehyung berpikir akan lebih mudah baginya mengenal seseorang dari cara berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

Semua ini ia lakukan karena ia sudah kelewat lelah dengan rasa penasaran yang selalu ia pendam. Ia ingin mencari tahu sendiri apa yang disembunyikan SeokJin darinya. Pria itu tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya, sementara Taehyung. Bahkan nama saja baru diberitahu setelah mereka bertemu tiga kali. Itu benar-benar membuat Taehyung kewalahan dan lelah.

Tak lama, dari kejauhan Taehyung melihat sosok SeokJin nampak terburu-buru menghampirinya. Sesekali dia berhenti agar tidak tertabrak atau bersentuhan dengan orang di sekitarnya. Taehyung tertawa kecil, manusia aneh yang tidak mau bersentuhan dengan manusia lainnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo!"

Seperti SeokJin biasanya, pria tinggi dan tampan itu membungkuk sambil melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas lambaian tangan juga dari Taehyung. Pria itu lalu tersenyum lebar begitu juga dengan Taehyung.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya SeokJin masih dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, memasang wajah sedikit cemberut yang terlihat imut. Tapi jika SeokJin bisa melihat, tatapan Taehyung menyiratkan kelelahan yang begitu pekat. Namun sayang, SeokJin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Sangat lama"

Dan reaksi SeokJin sudah bisa Taehyung tebak. Pria tinggi dan tampan itu langsung membungkuk berulang kali di depan Taehyung hingga membuat orang-orang mulai menatap mereka penasaran. Taehyung makin tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng, "Aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau juga tidak tahu kalau aku sedang bercanda?" ledek Taehyung.

SeokJin berdiri kaku, begitu juga senyum yang ia pamerkan. Dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran manusia, ia pikir Taehyung benar-benar menunggu dirinya tapi ternyata. Apa sebenarnya maksud manusia membuat hal seperti itu sebagai bahan bercanda?

"Aku memang menunggu lima menit di sini, tapi aku menunggu dalam hal lain. Apa kau bisa menebaknya?"

SeokJin terdiam, ia melirik tangan Taehyung dan tujuan sebenarnya ia mengajak Taehyung jalan-jalan. Selain ia rindu-ini jujur-ia juga masih penasaran dengan masa lalu Taehyung dan ingin melihatnya lebih. Meskipun sedikit jahat karena ia seperti memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia lakukan.

Jadi, ia putuskan menjulurkan tangannya meminta Taehyung untuk menjabat tangannya. Pemuda manis itu mengangkat alisnya bingung, meskipun jawaban SeokJin tidak sepenuhnya salah-karena ia memang ingin menggenggam tangan itu-tapi bukan ini yang ia mau.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Menggenggam tanganmu, seperti yang sudah aku katakan waktu itu. aku ingin berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan denganmu"

Taehyung terdiam. Menatapi tangan lebar itu lalu tangannya sendiri, ada rasa ingin di dalam hatinya tapi juga ada penolakan. Ia tidak mau semudah itu walau pun hanya untuk berpegangan tangan, ia kembali menatap SeokJin yang menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"Jinjja? Kau ingin menggenggam tanganku ini?" tanya Taehyung seraya memamerkan tangan berbalut kulit tannya pada SeokJin yang langsung disambut anggukan semangat.

Ia tersenyum, menatapi tangannya lalu menyembunyikannya dengan cara melihapatnya di dada. Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"Tapi kau tahu aku bukan pemuda murahan yang mau di genggam tangannya, kan?"

SeokJin mengernyit, menurunkan tangannya. Mungkin saja ini penolakan secara tidak langsung yang harus ia terima. Bagaimana pun ia sudah kelewatan karena meminta hal-hal seperti itu, karena juju ria sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaran yang melekat di otaknya setiap malam.

Apa semua ini berhubungan dengan ingatannya atau tidak?

"Aku juga ingin berpegangan tangan denganmu"

SeokJin menengadah, kepalanya yang semual tertunduk menatap Taehyung. Detik itu juga SeokJin baru sadar, jika mata Taehyung terlihat sangat lelah. Bukan lelah fisiknya, melainkan jiwanya. Ia tidak tahu alasan yang membuat Taehyung seperti itu, apa ada hal yang mengganggu atau dirinya.

"Aku ingin berkencan denganmu sambil pergengan tangan, memelukmu, berbagi kehangatan bahkan aku berharap kita segera berciuman"

Taehyung berbicara dengan nada lembut seraya tersenyum. "Tapi, setidaknya aku harus tahu tangan siapa yang aku genggam, tubuh siapa yang aku peluk dan bibir siapa yang aku cium. Aku bukan tipe pemuda yang mudah tergila-gila seperti ini, kau benar-benar pria pertama yang membuatku seperti ini, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu siapa yang aku gilai ini"

Taehyung mengungkapkan segala kegelisahan dan kelelahannya menghadapi segala kemisteriusan seorang pria yang mengaku namanya Kim Jin. "Kau sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentangku, bahkan nama asliku saja kau tahu. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu namamu, siapa kau sebenarnya, dan bagaimana kau tahu nama asliku. Waktu itu aku membiarkanmu tapi sekarang tidak, kau harus berkata jujur di depanku."

SeokJin terdiam, tubuhnya tidak bergerak satu inchi pun. Bingung, ia harus menjawab apa. ia tidak mungkin memberitahu dirinya vampire tanpa nama asli. Tanpa ingatan masa lalu tentang nama aslinya. Dan mungkin saat itu juga Taehyung akan langsung menamparnya dan mengatakan dirinya sungguh sangat brengsek.

"Jadi, siapa nama aslimu, Kim Jin-ssi?" tanya Taehyung seraya membungkukan tubuhnya, membuat pose memohon dengan senyum andalannya. Tapi SeokJin sama sekali tidak menatapnya, pria rupawan itu malah menatap ke bawah tanpa berniat memandang wajah Taehyung.

SeokJin terdiam, matanya bergerak gelisah begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang sesekali terbuka seperti ingin bicara namun tertahan. Taehyung bergerak mundur, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memandangi tangannya sekali lagi lalu memandang tangan SeokJin.

"Apa aku bertanya banyak hal yang membuatmu terganggu?"

"Maaf,"

Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut SeokJin dan langsung mengirim sinyal ke otak Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu sempat terkejut, tidak menyangka jika SeokJin akan tetap bungkam. Apa selama ini ia dipermainkan? Ia sudah mengerahkan sepenuhnya atensinya pada SeokJin tapi SeokJin sama sekali tidak membalas.

"Arraseo"

Ia mengangguk paham, menarik nafas, menghembuskannya lalu menatap SeokJin yang ternyata sedang memandanginya penuh rasa bersalah. Bibirnya ia buat sebuah senyuman lebar, hingga matanya sipit. Namun, senyum itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi senyum segaris. Senyum yang sama sekali SeokJin tidak pernah bayangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selesai sampai di sini"

SeokJin mengernyit bingung dengan kalimat Taehyung. Ia tidak mengerti maksudnya jadi ia hanya diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

"Aku menyukaimu, kau pria pertama yang membuatku tergila-gila. Aku menyukai tingkahmu yang kadang tolol, aku menyukai caramu minum kopi, aku menyukai caramu bicara, memberikanku jepit topi ulang tahun, aku menyukai semua yang ada di dirimu. Tapi…"

Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya, memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini tanpa aku tahu siapa yang aku ajak menjalankan hubungan ini. Jadi, anggap saja kau mencampakanku, memberiku harapan palsu, dan jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi"

SeokJin terkejut. Tidak! Apa hubungannya berhenti di sini? Ia dan Taehyung akan berakhir. Ia melangkah maju berniat mencegah, namun terhenti melihat senyum asing Taehyung. Senyum itu bukan senyum yang biasa Taehyung berikan untuknya. Senyum itu terlihat seperti senyum untuk berkenalan dengan orang asing atau bahkan orang tidak dikenal.

"Jika tanpa sengaja kau bertemu denganku, jangan tersenyum padaku, jangan menyapaku, dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu"

SeokJin menggeleng, menolak semua ini tapi apa daya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain hanya diam menyaksikan Taehyung melangkah mendekat lalu melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar meskipun matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Annyeong!"

Setelahnya Taehyung berjalan begitu saja melewati tubuh SeokJin yang membeku di tempat. Mereka baru saja memutuskan hubungan ini, tepatnya Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu sudah kelewat lelah dan tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaannya tentang SeokJin.

Memang seperti ini lah akibatnya jika ia berkencan dengan manusia. Ia menoleh, menemukan punggung mungil Taehyung yang mulai menjauh dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Apa begini? Apa begini rasa sakitnya ketika orang yang mulai kau suka pergi?

Kenapa harus ada rasa seperti ini jika nyatanya orang itu akan pergi?

"V-ssi…"

…

…

…

"Wah!"

Jimin bersorak senang melihat Yoongi datang sambil membawa satu kardus soju. Keinginannya terkabul, ia benar-benar ingin mencicipi rasa soju itu seperti apa.

"Kau suka?" tanya Yoongi seraya membuka satu botol dan menaruhnya di pinggir meja tepatnya di samping pemanggang hanwoo mereka. Jimin mengangguk semangat, membolak hanwoo nya lalu beralih pada botol soju yang sudah di buka oleh Yoongi.

"Aku akan menuangkannya" ucap Jimin seraya menuangkan soju ke gelas Yoongi lebih dulu lalu ke gelasnya. Lalu, ia angkat gelas itu dan melakukan cheers pada Yoongi. Gumiho di depannya hanya tersenyum, mengamati tingkah lucu Jimin yang baru pertama kali meminum alkohol.

Matanya terpejam, menikmati sensasi aneh di tenggorokannya saat soju itu melewati kerongkongannya. Alat pengecap rasanya menangkap rasa sedikit pahit yang tidak membuat orang mual, namun ketagihan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yoongi seraya meminum sojunya sekali teguk. Jimin yang masih belum turun dari rasa nikmat aneh soju itu hanya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam.

"Pahit"

"Semua alkohol rasanya pahit. Tapi jika lidahmu masih terasa pahit, berarti kau belum dewasa, soju akan terasa manis jika umurmu sudah boleh minum soju"

Jimin merengut, menyodorkan gelasnya minta di tuangkan Yoongi. "Aku mau mencobanya lagi!" pinta Jimin masih dengan mata segar dan wajah yang mulai sedikit berubah. Apa mungkin ini karena Jimin baru pertama kali minum. Sejujurnya ia khawatir, tapi ini permintaan Jimin nya, jadi ia putuskan untuk menuangkan segelas penuh soju.

Jimin memekik bahagia, meminum satu gelas dalam sekali teguk dan wajahnya memunculkan ekspresi yang sama. Yoongi terkekeh, mengamati bagaimana wajah itu perlahan-lahan berubah merah. Dulu saat ia baru pertama kali minum, ekspresinya tidak seburuk itu. apa mungkin ini karena Jimin benar-benar masih polos?

"Manis… tapi masih pahit"

Yoongi tertawa, menyumpit beberapa daging lalu menyuapi Jimin yang sudah membuka mulutnya minta di suapi.

"Enak!"

Awalnya hanya satu gelas, tapi Jimin yang mulai terpengaruh dengan alkohol mulai merengek dan memaksa minum soju langsung dari botolnya. Yoongi meringis, merebut botol ketiga yang di tegak habis oleh Jimin. Pemuda manis itu merengek, menghentak kakinya lucu seraya menggapai-gapai botol baru yang di sembunyikan Yoongi.

"Ahjussi! Aku mau lagi!"

"Kau sudah mabuk, lebih baik kita pulang!"

"Tidak mau!"

Yoongi menghela nafas, kenapa sulit sekali mengendalikan orang mabuk. Memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang memainkan alat pencapit daging di atas pemanggang. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Gumiho di dalam dirinya sedikit luluh melihat bibir itu mengerucut lucu, namun ia tidak mau membiarkan Jimin nya mabuk di kali pertamanya minum.

"Baiklah, hanya satu botol lalu kita akan pulang"

Jimin tersenyum idiot, duduk dengan tegak-namun kembali limbung-seraya menjulurkan tangannya meminta jatah soju nya. Rela tidak rela Yoongi menuangkan satu gelas lagi untuk Jimin dan langsung di teguk oleh kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Ahjussi, apa kau tahu suasana yang aku gambarkan sekarang ini?" Jimin kembali meracau. Yoongi menggeleng, memperhatikan Jimin yang tengah memutari sekelilingnya dengan jari mungilnya. Lalu terakhir menunjuk Yoongi dengan pandangan buram, tidak fokus memandang Yoongi.

"Sensual~"

Lalu Jimin tertawa, begitu juga dengan Yoongi. "Ada soju yang manis, api unggun, hanwoo, caravan dan langit malam yang cantik. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi mendapatkan semua ini, ditambah aku melakukan semua itu dengan pria tampan" ucap Jimin lalu cegukan, bukan karena ia berbohong tapi karena efek alkohol di dalam tubuhnya.

Yoongi mengangguk paham, "Ya, aku memang tampan. Sekarang kita pulang, oke?"

"Tidak mau~~"

Jimin menggeleng keras, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang ikut bergerak limbung ke belakang tapi dengan sigap Yoongi menariknya berdiri. Namun, seperti orang mabuk pada umumnya Jimin memberontak, berjalan dengan tubuh yang tidak seimbang.

"Jimin,"

"Tapi suasana ini kurang sensual, kurang satu hal. Apa ahjussi mau memberikannya?"

"Apa setelah aku memberikannya kau mau pulang?"

Jimin mengangguk patuh, menarik tangan lebar Yoongi ke bibir tebing. Menyuruh Yoongi mengamati langit malam yang sedang penuh dengan bintang bersinar. Suara debur ombak berpadu indah dengan semilir angina darat yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

Jimin memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua pemandangan indah itu lalu membalik badannya hingga posisi tubuhnya menyamping. Mengamati Yoongi yang ternyata sedang terpesona pada indahnya malam di pantai Blastic.

"Aku akan pulang setelah ahjussi memberikannya"

"Kau mau apa? kau mau aku mengatur bintang membentuk namamu? Atau kau mau aku ambilkan bintang?"

"Kampungan"

Senyum Yoongi luntur. Oh! Yang benar saja, ia dikatai kampungan? Ia menoleh, memandang Jimin yang ternyata sedang tertawa layaknya orang mabuk. Lalu ekspresinya berubah cepat menjadi imut seraya berjinjit dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Kiss! Kiss me!"

Yoongi speechels, ia menggaruk lehernya gugup. Ayolah! Ia baru berciuman beberapa kali itu pun bersama Jimin. Ia tidak tahu cara memulainya, dan lagi kali ini Jimin sangat memaksa minta dicium di sini! Di atas tebing dengan latar pemandangan malam yang indah di dekat laut.

"Mwo?" Yoongi menjauhkan sedikit jaraknya dari Jimin. Tapi pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu tidak menyerah dan terus mendekat pada ahjussinya.

"Waktu itu ciuman kita hanya menempel saja. Aku mau ciuman dari ahjussi yang benar-benar namanya sebuah ciuman. Ahjussi jangan bergerak lagi" perintah Jimin kembali mengucek matanya. Mengambil posisi tepat di hadapan Yoongi lalu dengan imutnya memajukan bibirnya seolah meminta Yoongi untuk segera melakukannya.

Yoongi berdecih, menoyor kepala Jimin untuk menjauh. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Pelit!" Jimin memalingkan wajah bersiap mengeluarkan jurus ngambeknya tapi niatnya hilang seketika saat Yoongi ada di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba. Menarik leher Jimin mendekat dan terakhir mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lembut.

Awalnya ia terkejut, selang beberapa detik ia membalas lumatan bibir Yoongi tangannya masih tetap menggantung di sisi tubuhnya masih kaku ingin memegang punggung atau leher Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi mengarahkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke pinggang Jimin. Memeluknya begitu posesif dan mesra.

Alat lisan mereka perlahan saling terpisah. Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, ia kembali berjinjit mengecup bibir itu singkat namun berkali-kali.

"Sempurna…"

Yoongi tersenyum, menarik leher itu kembali dan mengajaknya beradu lidah. Jimin terkejut, tubuhnya bahkan sampai terdorong ke belakang karena tidak siap. Tapi tangan lebar Yoongi segera meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya. Menempelkan tubuh mereka, saling membagi kehangatan di tengah angina darat yang dingin.

Saling beradu lidah. Jimin yang baru pertama kali mendapat serangan ganas dari Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah, mengalungkan lengannya di leher. Tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Yoongi. Ini adalah hadiah terindah baginya, hadiah yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Seumur hidupnya, meskipun matahari ada di bawah dan bumi di atas. Atau matahari bersinar di malam hari dan bulan di pagi hari. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan apa pun yang terjadi pada Yoongi. Dan jika dirinya sampai lupa, maka ia harus tetap mengingat moment mereka ini.

Jimin mau pun Yoongi akan terus mengingatnya.

…

…

…

…

…

 _Sebuah bayangan hitam aneh muncul. Menyelimuti pemuda manis itu hingga ia tak bisa melihat apa pun kecuali gelap. Namun ada setitik celah di balik bayangan hitam. Dari setitik celah itu ia bisa melihat ada orang di sana. Tapi orang itu hanya diam memandanginya. Ia berteriak, meminta tolong tapi orang itu hanya diam hingga setitik celah itu hilang dan semua menjadi gelap._

"Hah!"

Taehyung terbangun, keringat dingin bercucuran di kening hingga kepalanya basah oleh keringat. Matanya ia pejamkan, ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Semua kejadian aneh itu hanya mimpi, tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata.

Sesak yang diakibatkan bayangan hitam itu sangat membekas sampai detik ini ia bangun. Tangannya bergerak memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, sesak itu tidak mau hilang. Kenapa bayangan itu begitu membekas.

Apa maksud dari mimpi nya itu?

"Samchon!"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ngomong-ngomong ia bermalam di rumah ayahnya, kakek Jungkook. Karena sungguh rumahnya itu membuatnya dirinya terkenang akan moment mereka memanggang hanwoo waktu itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung seraya meraih gelas di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Yang ditanya-Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri Taehyung sambil membawa nampan berisi waffle dan juga susu.

Taehyung mengernyit melihat Jungkook meletakan nampan itu di pangkuannya, lalu Jungkook ikut mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Pemuda manis yang baru saja bangun itu mengernyit heran atas sikap Jungkook yang tak biasa.

"Tumben kau membawakanku sarapan?"

"Harabeojie yang memerintahkanku. Makanlah selagi hangat"

Taehyung tersenyum, meraih garpu dan pisau lalu mulai memakan waffle nya. Ia tersenyum menikmati adonan lembut waffle itu di kunyah dan melewati kerongkongannya. "Kau yang membuat waffle ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Anni, Jieun yang membuatnya"

"Gadis itu? tumben dia datang ke sini, apa kau berpacaran dengan dia?" tanya Taehyung penuh selidik sambil menunjuk wajah Jungkook dengan garpu. Jungkook menggeleng, menurunkan garpu Taehyung dan menyuapi paksa pamannya itu dengan potongan waffle besar.

"Dia seseorang yang dekat denganku. Dia bisa dekat dengan siapa pun termasuk aku dan samchon."

Taehyung berdecih. Benar dugaannya, Jungkook pasti berpacaran dengan Jieun. Karena tidak mungkin partner in crime yang setia macam Jieun tidak mungkin hanya sekedar partner tanpa cinta. Ah! Beruntung sekali kisah cinta Jungkook kalau begitu.

Mendadak ia lemas, wajahnya yang semula meledek berubah menjadi lesu. Jungkook menangkap ekspresi itu dengan pandangan memicing penuh curiga. Tanpa harus bertanya ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung.

Ia tahu segalanya. Ia tahu segala yang terjadi pada orang-orang di sekitar gumiho tua itu.

"Kenapa samchon? Apa samchon baru saja patah hati?"

"Lebih baik aku patah hati daripada di gantung. Patah hati itu sudah ada kepastian kalau tidak di terima cintanya, tapi di gantung kita tidak tahu dia suka atau tidak dengan kita."

Entah kenapa Taehyung begitu mudah bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Jungkook yang notabennya bocah ingusan. Bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan baru saja lulus kemarin. Bisa apa Jungkook?

"Mungkin saja ini berkaitan dosa-dosa samchon terdahulu"

"Aku percaya manusia menanggung dosa Adam dan Hawa, tapi semua itu sudah luntur oleh Baptis. Mungkin saja ini kesalahanku karena terlalu jual mahal"

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, membenarnya ucapan Taehyung. _Dulu atau sekarang dia masih sama._ Batin Jungkook dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Saranku, kenapa kau tidak datang pada orang yang menyinggung hal ini sebelumnya"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung dengan alis berkerut tidak mengerti. Jungkook tersenyum, memajukan tubuhnya, memfokuskan pandangannya hanya memandang Taehyung yang sudah fokus menunggu jawaban Jungkook.

"Menyingung masa lalu, renkarnasi atau dosa-dosa. Siapa tahu samchon mendapat satu jawaban meskipun abu-abu" ucap Jungkook dengan senyum miring, meraih nampan sarapan Taehyung yang sudah habis lalu membawanya keluar.

Sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Taehyung kembali, ia melirik perubahan raut wajah Taehyung yang menjadi berpikir keras. Senyum mengerikannya makin tersungging, cepat atau lambat Taehyung harus tahu semuanya. Entah dengan kelembutan atau secara paksa, Taehyung harus tahu. Itu mutlak dan ini sebagian dari rencananya.

Rencana balas dendamnya.

…

…

…

Yoongi dan Jimin pulang saat pagi hari. Kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam setelah aksi berciuman itu. Yoongi tidak melakuka apa pun karena setelah sesi ciuman panjang itu Jimin jatuh pingsan karena terlalu banyak minum dan berakhir mereka tidur di caravan. Setelah keadaan Jimin membaik, Yoongi membawanya pulang dengan menggunakan mobil yang sama.

"Ahjussi, kenapa rumahmu begitu gelap?" tanya Jimin seraya melepas sabuk pengamannya. Yoongi juga ikut menatap rumahnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi gelap, seperti awan mendung yang siap menurunkan air hujan.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar jika hujan"

"Tapi di luar rumahmu terang benerang"

Yoongi ikut membenarkan dalam hati. Ia pun turun dari mobil, berjalan pelang di belakang Jimin. Karena demi apa pun ia benar-benar takut dengan air hujan, tapi anehnya kenapa hanya rumahnya saja.

Seketika pikirannya langsung terkoneksi dengan satu kata. Nyamuk! Ya! Pasti nyamuk itu yang membuat rumahnya gelap seperti ini. ada apa lagi ini? kenapa rumahnya tiba-tiba mendung begini padahal suasana hatinya sedang bagus.

"Rumahmu makin menyeramkan!" keluh Jimin seraya membuka pintu dan percikan air tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika Jimin membuka pintunya.

Yoongi berteriak, menjauh sejauh mungkin dari air yang bisa ia pastikan air hujan buatan SeokJin alias nyamuk itu. "Yak! Nyamuk! Hentikan hujanmu ini! aku ingin masuk ke dalam rumahku! YAK!"

…

SeokJin akhirnya mau dengan susah hati dan perasaan masih campur aduk, SeokJin bersedia meredakan hujan buatan airnya beserta menyurutkan air yang menggenangis setiap sudut rumah. Masih dengan misuh-misuh, Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa yang sudah kering.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa? Apa kau berniat mengusirku?" marah Yoongi berapi-api. Jimin berdecak, menarik Yoongi agar diam di tempat. Dengan lembut ia menatap SeokJin yang sedang menunduk masih dengan awan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya.

Pemuda manis itu berdehem, mengetok meja berusaha menarik perhatian SeokJin. Tapi tanpa di duga, SeokJin malah menangis meraung-raung. Yoongi yang masih berapi-api, mengernyit bingung melihat perubahan sikap SeokJin.

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Yoongi bingung dan takut. Jimin pun ikut mengangguk, menatap kasihan pada air mata SeokJin yang mengalir deras. Bahkan Jimin bisa melihat ada cairan yang keluar dari hidung SeokJin.

Astaga! Jika vampire menangis jauh lebih menjijikan dari anak bayi yang sedang berliur.

"Tuan vampire bisa menceritakannya, jangan di tutupi"

Tangis SeokJin mulai mereda, perlahan-lahan ia mulai bicara dengan suara tersendat-sendat karena menangis. "Aku putus dengan V… HIKSSS!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"-Jimin.

"Benarkah?"-Yoongi.

SeokJin mengangguk, menghapus air matanya. Pela-pelan ia mulai menceritakan semua dari awal sampai akhir dan ia kembali menangis meskipun tidak sehisteris tadi. Jimin meringis, ia tahu permasalahan Yoongi. Pasti sulit memilih antara menaati hukum atau mengikuti hati. Sementara Yoongi, meskipun sedikit senang karena renkarnasi adiknya tidak berkencan lagi tapi jika SeokJin terus seperti ini ia tidak akan bisa masuk ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Apa Tuan Vampire tidak bisa katakan kalau kau bekerja di bank darah? Bukan kah itu sama, vampire berurusan dengan darah dan bank darah juga berurusan darah?"

"Tapi dia mengatakan aku memberikannya harapan palsu. Aku harus bagaimana? Dia bahkan melarangku menghubungi dia"

Jimin berdecak. Taehyung seperti nya sudah sangat lelah menghadapi kemisteriusan yang ditunjukan SeokJin, terutama tentang identitas SeokJin yang tidak tetap. Ia melirik Yoongi yang hanya diam, dengan kejamnya ia menyikut Yoongi dan menyuruhnya mendekat ke tempat SeokJin.

Mengerti maksud Jimin, Yoongi berdiri dan duduk di samping SeokJin. "Jangan bersedih. Kau pasti masih bisa meluluhkan dia. Hwaitting!" Yoongi berujar memberi semangat. SeokJin menoleh, memandangi tangan Yoongi yang sedang menepuk-nepuk bahu lebarnya. Lalu menghela nafas, percuma ia di tepuk karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendekati Taehyung lagi.

"Arraseo. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika aku akan melakukan ini" Yoongi berujar pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa di duga ia meretangkan tangannya lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya seakan-akan mempersilahkan SeokJin menangis di pundaknya.

SeokJin makin mendung. Awan gelap di sekujur tubuhnya makin menggelepap bahkan sekarang kilatan-kilatan petir mulai nampak di tubuh SeokJin. Ia bergerak mundur secara teratur menjauhi SeokJin yang siap meledakan tetesan air hujan.

"Kalau tidak mau kau cukup bicara saja" sungut Yoongi seraya mengibaskan bajunya yang sedikit basah. Jimin nge blank, bagaimana bisa dua orang awkard bisa tinggal serumah seperti ini.

TING TONG TING TONG

Jimin mengernyit, berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri pintu utama. Meninggalkan SeokJin dan Yoongi yang masih bersungut-sungut agar SeokJin menghentikan awan mendung itu.

Ketika pintu di buka, Jimin terkejut setengah mati melihat orang yang bertamu. Bukan anjing atau hantu, apalagi Jungkook dan Jieun.

Tapi Taehyung…

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku kakaku dari masa lalu itu?"

 **To Be Continue**


	27. Chapter 27

Jimin tidak bisa bicara selian mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk. Pemuda manis yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu melangkah dengan pandangan menelusuri rumah yang selama ini di diami oleh Jimin, pacarnya itu dan mantan teman kencannya. Tangannya meremat tali tasnya ketika ia di bawa Jimin ke ruang tamu dimana di sana ada Yoongi dan…

SeokJin.

Ia menghela nafas lalu memalingkan wajahnya, menikmati arsitektur klasik rumah Yoongi.

"V hyung ingin bertemu dengan ahjussi" ucap Jimin seraya menunjuk Yoongi. Yang di tunjuk balik menunjuk dirinya dengan pandangan bingung.

Jujur, sejak insiden pelukan itu Yoongi sudah putus harapan kalau Taehyung tidak akan percaya. Tapi saat ini, di depannya renkarnasi adiknya berdiri memandang dirinya penuh menelisik.

"Kau yang mengaku kakakku tempo hari itu, kan? Kalian berdua tinggal serumah?" tanya Taehyung tidak percaya. Satu fakta mengejutkan lagi, orang yang mengaku kakak dari masa lalunya dan mantan teman kencannya satu rumah.

Memang jalan yang terbaik jika dirinya bergerak mundur dalam hubungan ini karena tidak akan pernah menemukan titik terang apa pun. Ia menghela nafas, tersenyum miris memandang Yoongi yang sedang menarik Jimin mendekat.

"Bukan berdua, tapi bertiga. Jimin juga tinggal di sini. Lagipula, kau kenapa datang ke sini?" tanya Yoongi tidak bersahabat dan sedikit cuek. Melihat tingkah kurang sopan pacarnya, Jimin menyikut Yoongi lalu memberikan tatapan menyeramkannya pada Yoongi.

"Seharusnya ahjussi menyuruh V hyung duduk dan menawarkannya minum" bisik Jimin dengan nada sadis. Yoongi berdecak, entah kenapa ia jadi malas berurusan atau ia tidak tahu tahu bagaimana memulai hubungan dengan Taehyung.

Jimin makin berdecak, tersenyum ke arah Taehyung yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan area sekitarnya. Mengacuhkan SeokJin yang sejak tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip sama sekali. "Silahkan duduk V hyung. Aku akan bawakan minum untukmu," ucap Jimin.

"Aku mau soju karena aku benar-benar ingin minum sekarang" Taehyung berucap seraya melirik SeokJin dengan tatapan tajam tidak bersahabat. Yang mendapat tatapan itu hanya diam, memikirkan ucapan apa selanjutnya yang harus ia lontarkan. Karena jujur ia tidak sanggup melihat Taehyung memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Kami hanya punya wine. Apa kau mau meminumnya?"

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu dan kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling menyapa dan bicara saat bertemu sengaja atau tidak. Apa kau tidak mengerti hal itu?" Taehyung berujar dengan nada dingin, tidak peduli meskipun SeokJin kembali merasa bersalah dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku"

Yoongi berdecak, maju selangkah mendekati Taehyung. Pemuda manis itu langsung memandangnya, menelusuri wajah Yoongi yang bisa dikatakan tampan jika di lihat secara dekat seperti ini. pantas saja Jimin tergila-gila dengan pria tua macam Yoongi, meskipun tingkahnya sebelas dua belas dengan si mantan.

"Kau bilang aku adikmu, kan?"

"Kau bilang tidak percaya dan menganggapku tidak waras"

"Jangan membuatku mengingat hal itu, lebih baik kau berikan buktinya padaku" tuntut Taehyung seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi yang temenung melihat kejadian di depannya ini. tingkah Taehyung yang seperti itu benar-benar menyerupai Chohee.

Saat Chohee meminta sesuatu pasti adiknya itu akan menjulurkan tangannya dengan ekpresi jengkel dan menuntut. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu, menurunkan tangan Taehyung lalu mengangguk paham.

Taehyung mengernyit, menyembunyikan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya lalu menatap Yoongi yang tengah memperhatikan wajahnya lebih seksama. Ia sebenarnya risih, tidak nyaman karena Yoongi memandanginya seperti itu.

"Baguslah. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatku datang ke sini dan melakukan hal memalukan ini. tapi tidak mungkin dua pria dewasa yang terlihat bijak berniat mempermainkan aku, itu lebih tidak masuk akal lagi"

Jimin perlahan maju, menggenggam tangan Yoongi lalu tersenyum memberi semangat pada ahjussinya. "Ahjussi akan membawa buktinya, jadi V hyung bisa menunggunya sambil duduk dan aku akan bawakan minuman."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jimin, Yoongi dan terakhir SeokJin. Meskipun hanya sekilas, karena jujur ia masih sedikit sebal akan sikap SeokJin yang benar-benar tidak peka. Kenapa ia terlalu banyak berharap pada orang yang sama sekali tidak peka padanya?

…

Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya membawa dua gulungan lukisan. Ia duduk tepat di depan Taehyung yang baru saja selesai menegak kopinya. Pemuda manis itu memandang Yoongi bingung, tepatnya pada dua gulungan yang dibawa Yoongi.

Ia lalu tersenyum miring, gulungan itu pasti lukisan karena rekan sesame gurunya yang mengajar sejarah mempunyai banyak lukisan seperti itu.

"Itu buktinya. Kau membeli itu dimana? Kau pasti beli di tempat yang sama dengan temanku" ledek Taehyung saat Yoongi menyerahkan dua gulungan itu dan ia langsung menerimanya.

SeokJin yang duduk di samping Taehyung menatapi pemuda manis itu dalam diam, ia sebenarnya khawatir. Takut terjadi sesuatu, tapi melihat tekad bulat Taehyung yang entah di dorong rasa apa ia putuskan hanya diam dan memandangi Taehyung.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang tak habis-habis memandang Taehyung. Ia tidak merasa cemburu lagi, sudah sewajarnya Yoongi bertingkah seperti itu pada Taehyung. Bagaimana pun juga Taehyung itu adiknya dan sudah kewajiban Yoongi untuk mengawasinya.

Saat Taehyung membuka gulungan pertama berisi sebaris deret tulisan, seperti sebuah surat tapi ia tidak bisa membacanya karena ditulis menggunakan huruf hanja. Ia kembali menggulung kertas tadi dan beralih pada gulungan kedua yang ternyata sebuah lukisan.

Lukisan seorang wanita yang begitu cantik. meskipun sudah usang tapi Taehyung masih bisa melihat wajah, mata, rambut hitam legam dan bunga yang di genggam si wanita dalam lukisan. Ia terdiam, bibirnya yang semula tersenyum meremehkan berubah menjadi senyum segaris.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dirinya dan wanita dalam lukisan ini memiliki kemiripan. Namun yang membedakan adalah rambut dan jenis kelaminnya. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari mata si wanita yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Ia seolah-olah masuk dalam tatapan itu, rasanya begitu sakit dan menyedihkan hingga ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Dia adikku, seorang ratu dari kerajaan Goryeo."

Yoongi berucap dengan nada pelan, takut membuat Taehyung kembali menganggapnya gila. Jimin yang duduk di samping Yoongi, meremat tangan lebar itu lalu memberikan senyum semangat.

"Sepertinya kalian perlu waktu berdua untuk membicarakan ini, aku akan keluar sebentar" ucap Jimin lalu memberi kode untuk SeokJin keluar juga. Membiarkan kakak beradik itu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil pada Jimin sebelum menaruh seluruh atensinya pada Taehyung. Pada renkarnasi adiknya yang sedang memandangi lukisan Chohee sangat mendalam.

"Dia cantik."

Taehyung akhirnya bicara setelah sekian lama diam. Meletakan lukisan itu di atas meja lalu memandang Yoongi yang tengah menatap lukisan adiknya dengan pandangan lebih sedih.

"Dulu aku tidak memiliki wajah yang menarik saat seusia adikmu. Bagaimana hidupnya? Apa dia hidup bahagia dengan rajanya?" tanya Taehyung seraya menunjuk wajah si wanita menggunakan dagunya. Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Gumiho berusia ratusan tahun itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai kembali cerita kelam tersebut.

"Apa dia hidup sengsara dan tidak bahagia?" tebak Taehyung seraya memandangi lukisan itu lagi lalu Yoongi yang sudah memandang dirinya lagi.

"Aku hanya berkomunikasi dengan dia menggunakan surat, aku selalu meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah yang jauh dari kota karena itu satu-satunya cara agar di tetap aman. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum dan senyum itu lah yang membuatku terus semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupku"

 _1180_

 _Di pagi hari di istana. Raja muda yang baru saja di angkat dan baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan beberapa bulan itu, tengah serius melakukan latihan memanah. Lima kali berturut-turut ia berhasil mengenai sasaran dengan tepat. Namun, ketika suara langkah kaki yang begitu ia hafal mendekat konsentrasinya mulai hilang._

" _Teruslah berlatih. Kau harus bersiap-siap menghadapi konspirasi besar-besaran yang sebentar lagi akan di lakukan oleh Jendral Min"_

 _Suara sang inang atau sekarang ibu suri menggema di telinganya. Ia melepaskan anak panah ke enam dan masih berhasil mengenai tempat sasaran._

" _Apa maksudmu, ibu suri?"_

 _Jung yang berdiri di samping ibunya melangkah mendekat, berdiri di samping sang raja masih dengan tubuh membungkuk hormat pada kakak sekaligus rajanya tersebut. ia melirik sang ibu yang memberi tatapan katakan saja semua._

" _Jendral Min membawa kemenangan telak dalam menghadapi suku Barbar. Perang yang tidak akan membuat manusia terkuat sekali pun menang tapi Jendral Min menang. Bukankah ini aneh, Yang Mulia?"_

" _Katakan yang jelas, Jung!"_

 _Seok mulai marah, dia melepaskan anak panah ke tujuh dengan sempurna namun benang di busurnya mengendur mengeluarkan suara. Ia melirik Jung yang terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberitahu Seok._

" _Berita kemenangannya membuat rakyat mengagung-agungkan beliau, para kaum bangsawan mulai dinjak-injak dan dibanding-bandingkan karena berita kemenangan ini"_

 _Rahangnya mengeras. Ia tidak bisa mendengar berita ini, ia tidak bisa menerima jika kaum bangsawan yang susah payah ia angkat derajatnya kembali diinjak-injak karena sebuah berita kemenangan palsu Jendral Min._

 _Perang yang memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk menang berhasil dimenangkan Jendral Min yang berasal dari rakyat jelata, itu hal mustahil. Pasti pria licik itu membuat rencana rahasia atau perjanjian terlarang dengan suku Barbar._

 _Pikiran buruk benar-benar membuat Seok tidak terkontrol. Tangannya yang bersiap melepaskan anak anah ke delapan meleset, bukan itu saja tapi benang di busurnya juga putus karena terlalu kuat ia tarik ke belakang. Setan-setan di kepalanya mulai mengepul hingga membuat emosinya meledak dan mendidih._

 _Jung dan ibu suri tersenyum puas, saling melirik dengan pandangan puas._

…

 _Chohee memandang kasihan ke arah tempat latihan Seok bertarung pedang. Sesekali ia berdecih karena Seok berulang kali hampir terluka karena tidak fokus pada lawannya. Jujur ia ingin menghampiri Seok dan melerainya agar berhenti tapi sepertinya itu sudah terlalu dan kelewatan._

 _Lagipula, Seok pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya mendekat karena tidak mau Chohee ikut terluka. Tapi ia merindukan Seok, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Seok meskipun hanya sejam._

" _Aku merindukan, Yang Mulia"_

" _Apa Yang Mulia belum menemui anda setelah acara pernikahan?"_

" _Kau benar. Aku merindukan dia, aku ingin mengenal dia lebih lanjut, aku juga ingin mengenal ibu suri dan adiknya karena aku belum bertemu mereka"_

" _Tapi…"_

 _Sang dayang terlihat khawatir mendengar keinginan ratunya untuk bertemu ibu suri dan Jung. Banyak sumber mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat menyayangi dan mengekang Seok hingga sang raja kelewat patuh pada nasihat ibu suri dan adiknya tersebut._

 _Namun, tetap saja kabar buruk itu bisa di tepis dan di hilangkan begitu saja lewat persetujuan ibu suri menikahkan Seok dan Chohee yang notabennya berasal dari rakyat jelata._

" _Jika saya boleh memberi saran, anda sebaiknya berhati-hati dengan ibu suri dan adik Yang Mulia"_

" _Kenapa? Keluarga Yang Mulia adalah keluargaku juga, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku tidak boleh berfikiran negative pada keluarga raja. Aku adalah istrinya, aku harus percaya padanya" Chohee berucap penuh percaya diri dan keyakinan._

 _Sang dayang hanya mengangguk patuh, meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada ratunya ini kelak._

…

 _Saat ia baru masuk ke tempat Seok biasanya berlatih ia terkejut melihat Seok sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia terperenjat, melangkah mundur namun entah sial atau sebuah keburuntungan ia terjerembab ke belakang. Tapi Seok dengan cepat menarik tangan Chohee sambil tangan yang satunya memeluk pinggang ramping Chohee, mencegah wanita ini terjengkal ke belakang._

 _Mata Chohee sukses membulat, ia terpaku cukup lama dan menikmati rengkuhan tangan Seok di pinggangnya. Seok tersenyum melihat senyum Chohee, ia menarik Chohee semakin dekat. Bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran menjadi penambah suasana romantis dan hangat di antara mereka. Seok tersenyum kecil, menatapi wajah mungil itu sedikit berhiaskan rona merah dan mata yang membulat lucu._

" _Kau makan terlalu banyak, kan?"_

 _Chohee segera tersadar, ia segera bangun lalu memberi hormat pada Seok. Seok sendiri semakin tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Chohee dengan lembut._

" _Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?"_

 _Chohee menengadah. Matanya bergerak gelisah, gugup ingin menjawab. Ia ingin menjawab jujur tapi ia malu mengakui bahwa ia merindukan Seok dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Jika berbohong ia tidak tahu harus berbohong apa, bagaiamana caranya melakukan kebohongan ia tidak tahu._

" _Apa kau begitu merindukanku?" tanya Seok lagi. Kali ini Chohee tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban ya. Seok sendiri semakin tersenyum, ia menjauhkan tangannya lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan Chohee._

" _Aku juga merindukanmu" ucap Seok sambil menarik Chohee ke dalam pelukannya. Chohee sendiri tersenyum lebar lalu membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan Seok kepadanya._

…

" _Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"_

 _Tubuh Chohee yang sedikit membungkuk memberi salam pada Seok langsung kembali tegak. Matanya menatap bingung ke arah wajah pemuda berstatus raja. Ia bingung karena melihat sorot mata Seok penuh amarah, sedih dan tidak percaya. Perlahan ia mendekati Seok, menatap mata Seok lebih dalam seolah mencari sesuatu di dalam kedua pupil mata berwarna cokelat gelap seperti dirinya._

" _Apa maksud anda, Yang Mulia?"_

" _Pertemuan rahasiamu dengan Jung di tempatmua berasal, hubungan kalian pada waktu itu dan kabar bahwa kau memihak kakakmu"_

" _Chohee-ah" panggil Seok, seraya menarik lengannya untuk menghadap dan berdiri dengan baik di depan Seok. Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan emas ini, menatap Chohee penuh permohonan dan putus asa._

" _Katakan padaku. Katakana bahwa semua itu tidak benar, ibu suri dan Jung pasti hanya membual. Kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, kan?"_

" _Yang Mulia" Chohee memanggil dengan suara pelan dan lirih. Seok menggeleng, tidak mengijinkan Chohee untuk bicara._

" _Apa kau sudah sejak lama merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Seok dengan suara lirih, pelan dan frustasi._

" _Ya,"_

" _Katakan semua itu bohong Chohee! Semua yang dikatakan ibu suri dan Jung bohong, mereka hanya membu-"_

" _Bukan maksudku untuk menyelamu" potong Chohee dengan suara tegas namun masih terdengar lirih dan pelan. "Kita, terlebih aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak berbohong lagi. Semua yang dikatakan Jung dan ibu suri benar"_

" _Yang Mulia…" panggil Chohee dengan suara lirih dan pelan, namun Seok kembali bergerak mundur. "Bukan maksudku menyembunyikan semua ini. Aku berniat memberi tahumu semuanya tapi aku tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat" lanjut Chohee dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir. Ia kembali mendekat tapi baru satu kakinya maju, Seok menatapnya penuh intimidasi dan emosi meluap-luap._

" _Kau menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku, ibu suri dan Jung benar kali ini aku terlalu buta akan cintaku padamu, akan cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Tapi semua itu hanya kepulan asap yang cepat menghilang, kau tidak mempercayaiku"_

" _Tidak. Ak mohon dengarkan aku, Yang Mulia" tangan Chohee yang menggenggam tangan Seok segera ditepis dengan begitu kasar. Chohee terpaku tidak bisa bergerak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu._

" _Kenapa harus Jung? Kenapa harus kakakmu?! Kenapa harus mereka berdua?!" marah Seok dengan nada suara tinggi. Chohee menengadah, ia berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya, menarik tangan Seok yang terkepal untuk ia genggam._

" _Itu tidak benar, Yang Mulia"_

" _Kau berbohongl!" teriak Seok._

" _Kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Kau tidak pernah menaru tempatku di hatimu. Dulu hatimu hanya untuk Jung, sekarang kau hanya membuka tempat itu untuk kakakmu. Kau melakukan kesalahan karena memihak kakakmu bukan suamimu, rajamu"_

" _Besok kakakmu akan kembali, dia akan datang membawa pedang pemberianku dengan keadaan utuh. Dia selamat"_

 _Chohee terlonjak. Ia sedikit bahagia mendengar kakaknya selamat._

" _Kau tahu seluruh rakyatku yang harusnya mengagungkanku malah mengagungkan kakakmu. Dia melakukan dosa dan pengkhianatan sekaligus"_

 _Mata Chohee melebar. Terkejut, tidak percaya jika sang kakak dituduh sebagai pengkhianat._

" _Dia menang dalam perang yang tidak memiliki harapan sekecil bulir beras. Tapi dia menang, rakyat mengagung-agungkan dia ketimbang aku yang seorang raja. Dia melanggar perintahku, perintah orang yang diutus dewa untuk menjadi raja kalian. Kakakmu melakukan dosa besar karena hal itu, dia tidak bisa diampuni"_

 _Tubuh Chohee semakin melemas, pandangannya semakin kosong tanya nyawa saat Seok mengatakan perintah mutlak yang menyatakan bahwa ia diperbolehkan meninggalkan istana. Seok mengusirnya, Seok mengusir dirinya dari istana dan hidup Seok._

" _Kau sangat menyayangi, mencintai kakakmu, kan? Maka aku akan membunuh cintanya, aku akan memenggal kepalanya besok bersama anggota keluargamu yang lain"_

 _Di belakang, tanpa Seok ketahui. Chohee menangis, menangis tanpa suara meskipun matanya berair mengalirkan air mata kesedihan dengan begitu derasnya. Seok tidak peduli, bahkan melirik saja pun tidak. Tangan mungilnya bergerak meremat hanbok biru lautnya dengan begitu kuat hingga terlihat kusut. ini pelampiasan akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, penyesalan dan segala macam hal yang begitu menyakitkan._

" _Maaf… maafkan aku"_

"Aku memang tidak selalu ada di sampingnya, aku juga bukan sumber kebahagiannya. Tapi aku yakin diumurnya yang tidak panjang itu, adikku pernah merasakan bahagia meskipun bersama orang brengsek itu"

Taehyung mendengarkan dengan seksama seluruh cerita menyedihkan dari hidup wanita bernama Chohee ini. matanya sudah berembun bersiap menumpahkan air mata namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Ia tidak boleh menangis, lagipula yang diucapkan Yoongi benar-benar mirip seperti drama-drama sejarah di televise.

Otaknya memang berpikir seperti itu tapi anehnya, hatinya malah membenarkan seluruh cerita Yoongi. Rasa sesak di hatinya, makin terasa, bahkan ia harus memukul-mukul dadanya berulang kali agar rasa sesak itu berkurang. Matanya terpejam, menyetabilkan nafasnya dan berusaha sebisanya menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi khawatir.

Taehyung menggeleng masih dengan mata terpejam. Menarik nafas lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang ternyata memerah menahan tangis. "Bagaimana dengan si raja itu? apa di juga berenkarnasi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum bertemu dengan dia"

Taehyung mengangguk, mengusak kedua matanya yang berair lalu menggulung kembali lukisan wanita bernama Chohee itu. "Aku lebih penasaran dengan rupa si raja. Apa dia tampan?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil. Taehyung memang mirip adiknya, pertanyaan itu juga yang akan dikeluarkan Chohee jika mendengar sebuah nama laki-laki. "Kalau kau memang adikku kau punya kemiripan dengannya dalam hal ini"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, menunduk sebentar guna menahan sakit dan sesak pada dadanya. Rasa sesak dan sakit itu makin menjadi, tapi masih bisa ia control. Apa mungkin dirinya mempunyai penyakit jantung? Tapi cek kesehatannya selalu baik tiap bulan, hanya tadi pagi ia merasa sesak. Setelah mimpi mengerikan itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau saat menceritakan semua kisah ini kau begitu sedih? Seolah-olah kau mengenang semuanya, hidupmu terus berlanjut dan terus mengingatnya"

Yoongi tertegun, memandangi Taehyung yang sudah kembali menjadi mode seorang guru BK bernama V. culas dan penuh selidik, "Kau tidak akan percaya kan jika aku katakan aku hidup dalam kenangan itu"

"Aku lebih tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri karena mendengarkan kisahmu yang mirip drama sejarah. Lagipula, aku datang ke sini karena waktu itu kau memelukku dan menangis di depanku" Taehyung berucap dengan nada sedikit sebal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas lelah seraya memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau itu memang gila tapi gilamu tidak menyeramkan"

"Kenapa sekarang kau semakin mirip dengan Chohee"

"Jangan sebut nama itu karena aku masih tidak menyukainya. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengar pengakuanmu sebagai kakakku, meskipun kau dulunya adalah kakakku tidak secepat itu aku percaya begitu saja" ucap Taehyung seraya bangkit berdiri, melirik kedua gulungan itu lalu ke arah Yoongi yang nampak masih bersedih dan kecewa.

"Tapi sebagai hiburan untukmu atas penyesalanmu aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyungnim, kau suka?" tawar Taehyung dengan senyum hangatnya. Yoongi tertegun, ia tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng karena terlalu sibuk memandangi senyum hangat yang diberikan Taehyung padanya.

"Aku masih ada urusan, aku permisi" pamit Taehyung seraya mengambil tasnya. Matanya berkeliling ke penjuru ruangan, mencari seseorang yang akan mengantarkannya tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sini kecuali Yoongi dan dirinya.

Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia ingin di antar keluar dengan SeokJin. Ia ingin memperbaikinya tapi SeokJin sepertinya tidak mau. Akan sulit mengajak SeokJin memiliki hubungan seperti orang pada awamnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau mengantarku" gumam Taehyung dengan suara sedih seraya ia melangkah menju pintu keluar. Ketika membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat SeokJin sudah berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal.

Tapi bukan penyesalan yang dibutuhkan Taehyung saat ini. ia butuh Seokjin untuk berbicara jujur dan memulai hubungan mereka yang lebih baik. Ia melemparkan pandangan sebal lalu melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan SeokJin yang ternyata mengikutinya pelan-pelan dari belakang.

Taehyung tahu itu, tapi ia hanya diam dan menunggu SeokJin akan melakukan apa. tapi nyatanya, SeokJin tidak melakukan apa pun bahkan saat Taehyung sudah sampai di depan gerbang utama. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membalik tubuhnya dan memandang SeokJin kesal.

"Apa kau tidak mencoba menghentikanku?" tanya Taehyung kesal. SeokJin nampak bingung, mata itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Apa aku boleh menghentikanmu?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin memulai kencan denganku lagi? Jika iya kau harus menghentikanku!" marah Taehyung dengan suara tinggi. Tangannya mengepal erat pada tali tasnya, memandangi SeokJin yang hanya termenung di tempat.

"Aku takut saat aku menghentikanmu kau akan memaksa pergi lagi"

"Aku akan pergi karena kau pasti tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku tempo hari"

SeokJin sudah bisa menebak ini. Taehyung pasti masih memaksa dirinya untuk bicara jujur mengenai identitasnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, ia tidak mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa dirinya vampire dan tidak memiliki identitas.

"Kau tidak menjawab lagi?"

"Aku…" SeokJin berucap, memberi jeda pada kalimatnya seraya menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan menyesal dan meminta maaf. "… tahu kau tidak akan percaya padaku. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu identitasku sendiri."

Taehyung membuang nafasnya. Kesal, matanya terpejam menahan kesal dan marah. "Kau dan hyungnim memang orang yang suka bicara tidak masuk akal. Bodohnya aku berharap lagi dan lagi padamu" Taehyung bergumam dengan suara lirihan sedih tentang hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku terlalu banyak berharap pada hubungan ini memiliki happy ending yang aku sukai. Tapi nyatanya hubunganku kali ini juga akan memiliki sad ending. Aku terlalu bodoh berharap padamu."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Taehyung berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan SeokJin yang termenung di tempat. Memandangi punggung sempit itu dalam diam, ia ingin mencegah Taehyung tapi ia tahu hanya akan ada penolakan dan pertanyaan yang sama yang akan di lontarkan Taehyung padanya.

 _Siapa kau? namamu siapa?_

Ia tidak mau Taehyung menanyakan hal yang tidak akan pernah ia bisa jawab. Karena ia tahu keterdiamannya atas pertanyaan itu akan menambah sakit di hati Taehyung.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung itu.

…

…

…

"Kau tahu?"

Jungkook memandang Jieun yang sedang meminum tequiella di depannya dengan anggun. Tersenyum kecil melihat Jieun yang sedang tersenyum puas karena rencana mereka untuk balas dendam berhasil.

"Si jalang itu sudah mulai menjahuhi anakku, begitu juga dengan anakku yang mulai menyerah. Bagaimana dengan si tua keparat itu?" tanya Jieun seraya menuangkan wine yang dipilih Jungkook ke gelasnya.

Pria bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum miring, meminum cairan pekat yang adiktif itu dalam sekali tegak. Matanya terpejam sebentar sebelum terbuka menampilkan warna mata aslinya yang sehitam legam.

"Dia akan menemui jalangmu dan di sana aku akan memulai rencanaku"

Suasana ruang bar VIP itu berubah menjadi mencekam saat Jungkook merubah warna matanya dan mengatakan rencananya. Begitu juga dengan Jieun yang ikut merubah warna matanya dan menatap ke ruang VIP di sebelah mereka.

Dua manusia bejat dan penuh dosa tengah melakukan dosa di dalam sana. Mereka saling melempar senyum mengerikan.

"Aku lebih suka minum langsung dari pohonnya"

…

…

…

Bunyi alat masak di dapur mewah itu saling bersahutan. Dua pria dewasa dengan kualitas wajah di atas rata-rata nampak sibuk dengan alat masak mereka. Yoongi Teflon dan daging merahnya, sedangkan SeokJin sibuk dengan salad buatannya. Pikiran mereka masing-masing melayang tentang orang yang sama, yaitu Taehyung.

"Jangan berani memikirkan adikku lagi" Yoongi kembali memberi peringatan dengan mata memicing tajam. Ia benar-benar kesal karena sejak awal masak SeokJin selalu memikirkan Taehyung, Taehyung dan Taehyung.

SeokJin berdecak sebal, "Aku sudah putus dengannya. Aku tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengannya"

"Kau bilang putus? Hubunganmu saja belum resmi, tapi baguslah. Nyamuk sepertimu memang tidak diperkenankan mengencani manusia" balas Yoongi dengan mulut tajamnya. SeokJin menoleh, ayolah sampai kapan Yoongi akan memanggilnya nyamuk.

Dengan wajah marah ia menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang ternyata ikut menoleh. Seketika itu juga Yoongi terkesip memandangi wajah SeokJin. Seperti ada kilatan menyilaukan yang menghampiri matanya, membentuk sebuah potret yang taka sing baginya di wajah SeokJin. Wajah yang sama-sama terlihat marah namun berbeda waktu dan tempat.

" _Pergi dan matilah! Jangan pernah kembali!"_

"Jangan memanggilku nyamuk lagi!"

Suara itu pun memiliki intonasi yang sama. Mata Yoongi memandang SeokJin penuh rasa curiga dan menelisik. Kenapa bisa potret Wang Seok terlukis di wajah SeokJin.

Risih di tatap seperti itu SeokJin melunakan wajahnya. Melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Yoongi, menyadarkan Yoongi dari fokusnya memperhatikan wajahnya. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya SeokJin seraya menyentuh wajahnya sendiri.

Yoongi masih tidak menjawab, ia mematikan kompor dengan kasar lalu memandang SeokJin dengan pandangan menelisik. "Di wajahmu aku melihat wajah seseorang yang membuatku sangat marah" ucap Yoongi seraya menatapi wajah SeokJin lebih seksama tapi ia tidak bisa melihat potret secepat kilat itu lagi.

Ia menghela nafas, mengusap wajahnya lalu menarik nafas panjang. Kenapa bisa ia memikirkan si brengsek itu lagi. "Aku melihat wajah raja itu."

SeokJin termenung, menatapi pantulan wajahnya melalui kaca jendela dapur mereka. Ia lalu kembali memandangi Yoongi yang kembali fokus memasak dagingnya.

"Kau sangat membencinya, ya?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah berapa lama menjadi vampire?" Yoongi balik bertanya. SeokJin berpikir, ia sendiri lupa kapan ia dijadikan vampire seperti ini. sudah lama sekali rasanya, tapi ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi yang satu ini.

"Lama, delapan ratus atau sembilan ratus tahun. Kau mau bertanya apa aku menghisap darah rajamu itu?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir dia dijemput vampire seprtimu bukannya malaikat?"

"Dia itu manusia kejam, pastilah dia dijemput vampire. Seharusnya bukan vampire lagi tapi iblis neraka paling dalam" ucap SeokJin ikut berapi-api. Bisa di bilang raja itu ikut campur tangan dalam masa lalu Taehyung. Karena ia meyakini bahwa Taehyung adalah renkarnasi Chohee dan Chohee mati karena si raja bernama Wang Seok itu.

"Tapi kenapa aku melihat wajahnya saat di wajahmu, seolah-olah kalian memiliki kemiripan"

"Aku lebih tampan darinya, tidak mungkin aku"

Yoongi termenung, menatapi dagingnya tanpa menoleh ke arah SeokJin yang kembali sibuk membuat salah untuk sarapan. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa aneh dengan SeokJin? Tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Wang Seok dan SeokJin orang yang sama apa lagi berhubungan.

Tidak mungkin.

…

…

…

" _Yang Mulia…"_

 _Seok duduk di singgah sananya dengan wajah angkuh penuh amarah. Ia mulai terusik dengan desas-desus tentang dirinya dari Jung dan sang inang bahwa dirinya tidak becus. Ia tidak becus membawa harkat martabat kaum bangsawan di mata militer dan rakyat._

 _Rakyat lebih merasa di pimpin dan diberi kebahagian oleh Jendral di hadapannya. Jendral Min. kaum militer juga mulai seenaknya sendiri bersikap atas rumor ini sehingga membuat emosinya tak tenang._

" _Ambilah busur itu"_

 _Yoongi memandangi kotak berlapis emas berisikan busur dan beberapa anak panah yang mekilat tajam. Ia termenung menatapi panah dan busur itu, lalu ia memadang Seok yang tengah memandangnya penuh amarah._

" _Jadilah pemimpin perang di daerah perbatasan wilayah suku Barbar"_

" _Saya akan laksanakan, Yang Mulia"_

" _Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi ke istana untuk selama-lamanya"_

 _Yoongi terkejut, mendongak menatap sang raja yang tengah merubah pandangannya setajam pedang-bukan-lebih tajam dari senjata apa pun di sekitar mereka. Ia melirik Jung dan Sang inang di kanan dan kiri raja, tersenyum meremehkan mendengar perintah raja mereka._

" _Kenapa? Say-"_

" _Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Jendral Min" Seok memotong perkataan Yoongi. Pria rupawan namun arogan dan plinplan itu mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Pilihan pertama adalah kau mati di perang dengan begitu kau akan dikenang sebagai pahlawan dan adikmu mengingat kakaknya sebagai pejuang. Pilihan kedua adalah kau kembali di cap sebagai pendosa dan pengkhianat dan adikmu akan mengingat kakaknya seorang pendosa."_

 _Yoongi tidak bisa bicara atau membalas. Kedua tangannya mengepal mendengar pilihan yang di lontarkan Seok sama sekali tidak membawa pengaruh baik bagi siapa pun. Bagi dirinya, sang raja atau pun adik tersayangnya._

" _Yang Mulia…"_

" _Pergi dan matilah! Jangan pernah kembali!"_

Yoongi menutup lukisan adik dan surat terakhir yang ia terima sebagai balasan dari adiknya yang terakhir. Ia tidak bisa menghapus memori apa pun di kepalanya, ia akan terus mengingat bagaimana darah mengalir dari jantung yang adik, rasa sakit di dadanya akibat panah yang di tancapkan hingga sekarang.

Ia masih merasakan semua itu.

Sedangkan si raja? Mungkin saja dia sudah berenkarnasi dan melupakan semuanya. Ia semakin emosi dan marah. Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Ia merasakan semua rasa sakit itu sendiri…

"Wang-"

Yoongi tidak meneruskan mulutnya mengucap nama si raja. Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Rasa sakit yang sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Seperti ada puluhan orang yang memukulinya tanpa ampun. Ia mengerang, menahan sakit pada tubuh terutama tempat panah-panahnya tersisa.

Rasanya sangat saki. Sangat. Hingga Yoongi tidak mampu berdiri lagi, melupakan fakta bahwa ada orang lain yang berdiri memandanginya dari ambang pintu. Orang itu berteriak kaget melihat Yoongi tiba-tiba ambruk dan mengerang penuh kesakitan.

"Ahjussi!"

Jimin berteriak, memanggil-manggil Yoongi agar sadar tapi buktinya Yoongi tidak sadar. Mata sipit itu terpejam begitu erat, mencakar-cakar lantai kayu di kamarnya hingga membuat buku-buku jari itu berdarah. Jimin semakin takut, ia menarik tangan Yoongi agar berhenti mencakar lantai tapi yang ia dapat adalah sebuah hentakan kasar hingga ia terdorong ke belakang cukup jauh.

Jimin makin terkejut, tubuhnya membeku mendengar suara melengking Yoongi. Tubuh tegap yang biasa memeluknya tengah meringkuk sakit, bunyi cakaran kuku Gumiho saling bersahutan menambah suasana mencekam yang di rasakan Jimin.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Saat Yoongi berteriak kesakitan di dalam kamar, sendirian. Ini yang di rasakan Yoongi dan ia hanya diam saja saat itu begitu juga hari ini. tangan mungilnya gemetar ketakutan melihat aliran darah merembes dari tubuh Yoongi.

"AHJUSSI!"

Jimin kembali menghampiri Yoongi, membalik tubuh tegap itu dan terpampanglah wajah penuh kesakitan Yoongi.

"AAARGGHHH! SAKIT! Pan… pan… panahnya! AARRRGGGHHHH!"

Jimin menangis melihat dada Yoongi yang berlumuran darah dan api biru. Ia menggeleng, mengarahkan wajah Yoongi yang juga ikut memerah. Bukan ruam merah, tapi darah segar mengalir dari wajah, seluruh tubuh Yoongi.

"Ahjussi! Sadar ahjussi! Kau mendengar suaraku, kan? Ahjussi!"

Semua alat indra Yoongi mulai tidak berfungsi. Yang di rasakannya hanya panah di dadanya terlepas. Rasanya sangat sakit hingga rasanya ia ingin Tuhan mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga. Rasanya begitu sakit, sangat sakit.

Panah itu mencuat keluar. Yoongi ingin berteriak, namun mulutnya hanya terbuka tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Matanya berubah warna menjadi biru, ia tidak melihat apa pun. Semuanya gelap, ia tidak bisa bicara, ia tidak bisa mendengar suara apa pun, yang bisa ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit yang sangat.

Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas darah mengalir dari tempat panah itu keluar, api biru yang panas melingkupi tubuhnya. Api, darah dan rasa sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan.

"Ahjussi… jebalyo… hiksss… jebalyo…"

Jimin berbisik dengan suara lirih, air matanya mengalir deras. Ia tidak peduli tubuhnya akan terluka karena api buru di tubuh Yoongi. Ia tidak bisa diam saja melihat Yoongi berteriak sakit karena panahnya terlepas.

Panah itu terlepas karena dirinya.

Jimin mencabut panah berbalut api biru itu.

"Aku tahu ahjussi mendengar suaraku… aku di sini… ahjussi… hiksss… tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu ada di samping, ahjussi… hiksss… jadi, ahjussi harus bisa bertahan… aku mohon ahjussi… hikssss"

Jimin memeluk tubuh Yoongi begitu erat. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan orang yang ia cintai lagi. Sudah cukup ayah, ibunya, jangan Yoongi.

"Hiksss…"

…

…

…

…

…

 _Hiksss…_

Mata Yoongi terbuka lebar. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata membulat kaget. Kenapa bisa ia tertidur di lantai, padahal semalam dengan jelas ia mengingat bahwa ia merasakan panahnya tercabut.

Panahnya kembali tercabut.

Panahnya tercabut dan saat itu…

"Aku ada di samping ahjussi"

Yoongi menoleh masih dengan posisi tidur terlentang. Rasa terkejut makin melingkupinya melihat wajah lelah dan mata sembab Jimin. Ia membalik tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Jimin. Mengusap kelopak mata Jimin, berharap jika Jimin tidak melihat semua hal mengerikan itu.

"Kau benar, aku melihatnya. Semua tanpa terkecuali" Jimin berucap penuh penekan. Matanya kembali berair mengingat kejadian malam itu Yoongi tidak sadarkan diri setelah panah ke empat terlepas. Tertinggal tiga panah terakhir yang tinggal menunggu tercabut sendiri atau tangan mungilnya yang mencabut.

"Aku juga mencabut panahmu, aku membantu panah itu terlepas."

Yoongi nampak gelagapan, matanya bergerak gelisah melihat Jimin kembali menunjuk wajah sedih dan marahnya. Dengan beringas Jimin memukul-mukul dada dan lengan Yoongi, mendorong tubuh itu sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kenapa kau sembunyikan rasa sakitmu? Padahal kau selama ini menanggung rasa sakitku, kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku menanggung rasa sakitmu juga? Kenapa? Kenapa ahjussi?"

Tangis Jimin pecah. Ia tidak kuat lagi, ia tidak bisa melihat Yoongi memendam rasa sakit sendiri, terlebih rasa sakit itu disebabkan oleh dirinya. Yoongi tahu dia salah, dia melakukan kesalahan besar karena menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari Jimin. Tapi ia punya alasan untuk itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau melihatku seperti semalam. Kau tidak akan pernah melupakannya"

"Aku tidak peduli aku mengingatnya atau tidak. Tapi kenapa ahjussi tidak pernah bercerita? Apa masih ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa lagi?" tanya Jimin masih mendorong-dorong tubuh Yoongi. Namun dengan sigap Yoongi menahannya hingga tubuh mungilnya terdorong makin dekat dengan Yoongi.

"Kau atau aku yang mati"

Jimin terdiam, matanya menatap bingung mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Tubuhnya menegang kaku tanpa bisa digerakan. Matanya memandang Yoongi yang diam, diam berpikir mengenai kata-kata yang tepat agar Jimin bisa mengerti situasi mereka saat ini.

"Sejak kau dilahirkan kau memang harus mencabut panahku, jika kau tidak mencabut panahnya maka kau tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi yang berarti kau akan segera mati"

"Tapi kalau aku mencabut panahnya ahjussi…"

Jimin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Matanya kembali berair, ia bergerak menjauhi Yoongi dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku sudah tahu itu"

"Kau juga terdaftar sebagai buronan kaum vampire, kapan saja kau bisa diserang kembali. Bukan hanya Dia lagi yang ikut campur, tapi para kaum vampire juga mulai ikut ambil bagian" Jimin menggeleng, ia tidak mau menerima takdir yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ini.

Yoongi menarik nafas, menarik Jimin menghadapnya, menangkup kedua pipi bulat itu yang basah karena air mata. Kekasih mungilnya yang berstatus istri tersebut kembali menangis, tangisannya jauh lebih keras dan memilukan.

"Mianhae…"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Ini bukan kesalahanmu" ucap Yoongi dengan suara lembut. Mengusap rambut Jimin penuh sayang.

Jimin menggeleng, berusaha bicara meskipun tersendat-sendat akibat air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi. "Mianhae… maafkan aku karena aku mencintaimu…"

Yoongi terpaku, memandangi Jimin yang menunduk lalu memandang wajahnya. Bibir itu kembali bergetar, menyentuh dada Yoongi. Tempat dimana ketiga panah yang tersisa tertancap, air matanya kembali mengalir mengingat kejadian semalam.

Kejadian dimana Yoongi kehilangan panahnya, ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Ia, secara tidak langsung bertanggung jawab atas rasa sakit yang Yoongi rasakan. Ia yang bertanggung jawab, ia yang melakukan semua itu.

"Aku salah karena mencintaimu… mianhae… neoleul salanghaeseo mianhae… mianhae…"

Yoongi menggeleng, menarik Jimin masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya begitu erat, menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin, sesekali juga tangannya mengusak rambut Jimin. Tapi pemuda manis dalam pelukannya ini sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis.

"Mianhae…"

"Kau tidak salah, kau tidak salah karena mencintaiku…"

Jimin menggeleng, menolak ucapan menenangkan Yoongi. "Aku salah karena mencintaimu, jika aku tidak mencintaimu kau tidak akan merasakan sakit. Aku bersalah… maaf… mianhae ahjussi… mianhae… mianhae…"

Yoongi tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. ia juga bersedih, ia juga bersedih karena hidupnya seperti ini. ia yang membuat Jimin menangis, ia yang membuat Jimin berpikir bahwa mencintai dirinya adalah. Jimin tidak salah, dirinya yang salah karena menggariskan takdir Jimin bahkan sebelum dia lahir dan mengerti akan caranya hidup di dunia.

Ia yang salah. ia yang bertanggung jawab atas rasa sakit Jimin dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. semuanya karena dirinya.

Adiknya meninggal karena dirinya.

Bahkan sekarang pun, ia membuat Jimin menangis karena dirinya.

Ia yang bersalah…

"Mianhae ahjussi… mianhae…"

" _Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Jimin. Aku yang salah, aku yang salah karena menanamkan cinta pada hatimu, membuatmu tidak kabur dari perasaanmu sendiri. Maaf Jimin, maaf karena aku juga mencintaimu…"_

Ia yang bersalah, ia juga pengecut dan…

Ia yang harus bertanggung jawab.

 **To Be Continue**


	28. Chapter 28

Seminggu sudah sejak kejadian pelepasan panah itu terjadi. Seminggu itu juga Jimin terus-terusan menempel pada Yoongi. Memastikan gumiho berusia ratusan itu tidak merasakan sakit atau panah-panah itu terlepas. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dunianya setelah mengetahui takdir miris yang tertulis di bukunya.

Ia tidak mau Yoongi pergi tiba-tiba meninggalkannya, ia juga tidak mau jika dirinya akan pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Yoongi.

Ia tidak mau berpisah dari Yoongi begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Mereka saling membutuhkan. Mereka saling mencintai. Tanpa harus di katakan Jimin tahu dan yakin kalau Yoongi juga mencintainya. Yoongi sangat mencintainya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama?"

Yoongi yang sedang menyirami tanaman di balkonnya menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang memainkan daun tanaman hiasnya. Ia meletakan alat penyiramnya, menarik Jimin menghadapnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kita tidak bisa hidup lama. Tidak ada harapan kita bisa hidup bersama, entah aku atau kau yang mati duluan. Lebih baik kita mati bersama"

Yoongi menghela nafas. Menyentuh puncak kepala Jimin, menepuk-nepuknya lalu tersenyum kecil. Namun, Jimin menolak senyum itu. pemuda mungil yang baru lulus SMA itu malah memukul-mukul dadanya, mendorongnya dan segala hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Jawab! Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau selama ini selalu diam! Jawab aku!"

"Jimin…"

Yoongi memanggil nama Jimin dengan suara pelan. Menangkup kedua pipi itu, mengarahkan mata indah bak batu permata itu searah dengan kedua mata Yoongi. Mereka saling berpandangan, Yoongi tidak banyak bicara namun lewat sorot matanya Jimin bisa melihat bahwa Yoongi menguatkannya. Yoongi tidak mau melihat Jimin lemah.

"Kau tidak akan mati, begitu juga aku. Benar, kita pasti akan mati suatu saat nanti. Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu, aku pun tidak pernah bisa memprediksi kapan kita mati karena semua itu rahasiaNya"

Bibir Jimin bergetar, matanya mulai berembun, matanya menunduk ke bawah namun Yoongi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke mata Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mati, aku akan selalu mengangkat kepalamu, menghapus air matamu dan menatapmu seperti ini. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, mencegah kematianmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

Jimin menangis, menangis dengan suara paling memilukan. Kenapa harus seperti ini? kenapa buku takdir yang diberikan Sang Maha Kuasa padanya seperti ini? kenapa Sang Maha Kuasa menuliskan takdir di buku nya seperti ini? apa ia tidak pantas mendapatkannya? Apa tidak bisa ia sekali saja bahagia? Ia terus menangis, menangis dan menangis di dada bidang Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu besok. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu, mengangkat kepalamu dan menghapus air matamu. Aku berjanji padamu, kau percaya pada janjiku, kan? Jimin percaya pada ahjussi, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk, memeluk bahu sempit Yoongi sangat erat. Seolah-olah pelukan ini merupakan pelukan terakhir yang bisa di berikan Yoongi padanya. Ia tidak mau Yoongi pergi, ia tidak mau. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan hidup kesepian dengan ingatan-ingatan bahagianya dengan Yoongi.

Ia tidak bisa hidup seperti itu.

"Mianhae…"

Yoongi menunduk, mengusap punggung mungil itu. menahan air matanya agar tidak ikut turun dan semakin membuat Jimin menangis karena melihatnya menangis. Ia tidak boleh menangis, ia tidak boleh menangis karena jika menangis maka ia akan membuat Jimin menangis juga.

Tapi…

Ia tidak menangis, Jimin tetap menangis.

Jimin menangis karena dirinya.

…

…

…

Kamar hotel yang sangat luas layaknya apartment itu terisi empat orang. Bukan, tepatnya dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin. Tengah berdiri di hadapan dua orang nyaris tanpa busana di kamar hotel. Dua orang itu berdiri dengan kaki gemetar hingga terjatuh ke kasur.

"Kalian siapa?"

"Aku sedang haus"

Lalu yang terdengar adalah suara melengking kesakitan dua orang tadi. yang tadi menjawab tersenyum melihat kepulan asap keluar dari tubuh dua orang tadi. asap itu masuk ke dalam tubuh orang yang menjawab-Jieun dan orang di sampingnya-Jungkook. Meresap di setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya, menghantarkan rasa nikmat atas dahaga mereke selama ini.

Kedua mata itu terpejem dan perlahan-lahan terbuka saat asap hitam itu sudah merasuki tubuh mereka sepenuhnya. Dua orang yang sudah mereka hisap jiwanya berubah menjadi tulang berbalut kulis, kedua mata itu melotot membentuk cekungan dalam yang mengerikan.

"Manusia zaman sekarang makin penuh dosa yang itu berarti kita akan semakin kenyang" ucap Jungkook seraya melempar dua mayat itu ke sudut ruangan, lalu ikut duduk di hadapan Jieun yang sedang meminum wine. Ia ikut mengambil wine tersebut dan meminumnya langsung dari botol.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka? Aku benar-benar ingin melihat keparat itu mati, aku ingin memberikan kematian yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan."

Jieun berucap setelah meneguk wine nya. Matanya berkilat tajam mengingat masa itu. masa dimana dirinya di habisi secara sadis oleh Yoongi. Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi juga Jung. Mereka berdua di habisi Yoongi yang bangkit dari kematiannya setelah belasan tahun lamanya. Tepatnya Yoongi datang di saat kematian Seok dan diangkatnya sang putra menjadi raja.

"Kau bukan anakku, tapi kenapa kau menurut sekali denganku?"

"Tujuanku hampir sama denganmu" potong Jungkook seraya membuka botol wine yang lain. Menuangkannya ke gelas seraya menatap Jieun yang tengah menatapnya, menunggu jawaban dari anak angkat yang sudah melebihi anak kandungnya.

Ah! Ia tidak pernah punya anak.

"Aku ingin memberi pelajaran dengan Yoongi dan kau juga ingin memberi pelajaran dengan Yoongi. Perbedaannya, kau takut pengaruhmu akan hilang sementara aku karena wanita" Jieunmembuang nafas mendengar penuturan Jungkook, tersenyum miring lalu meinum wine nya.

"Memang, tapi kau memerlukan jalan yang sama denganku. Lagipula, mereka sudah mengetahui takdir masing-masing akan lebih sulit membuatmu bergerak di samping Jimin"

Jungkook mulai terlihat kesal, ia membanting gelas wine nya hingga menimbulkan suara memekan telinga. Matanya melirik Jieun yang sedang tersenyum puas karena sudah menyebut nama itu. nama yang sudah menarik perhatian jiwa dan raga Jung.

"Jangan sebut namanya!"

"Kenapa? Aku selalu menyebut nama Chohee kau tidak menyukainya, sekarang aku menyebut nama Jimin kau tidak menyukainya. Kau ini kenapa? Apa hatimu tergugah kembali setelah melihat wajah Jimin?"

Jungkook bergerak super cepat bak kilat di langit malam Seoul yang gelap. Mencekik leher gadis bertubuh mungil itu, hanya mencekik tanpa berniat menekan leher itu hingga hancur. Lagipula, mereka tidak semudah itu untuk mati.

Hanya ada satu hal yang membuat mereka mati.

"Lebih baik kau diam. Nikmati wine mu dan lakukan pekerjaanmu"

"Aku selalu melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik, dimulai dari membunuh keturunan Raja, ibunya Seok dan keluarganya, membunuh Yoongi-membuatnya hidup kekal, membunuh Chohee dan membuat Seok terbunuh. Aku tertinggal satu hal, kau juga ikut andil dalam kematian Chohee dan Seok" ucap Jieun dengan desisan penuh kelicikan. Menjauhkan tangan Jungkook lalu berdiri tegak menghadap Jungkook.

"Kau yang membeberkan hubunganmu sendiri dengan Chohee pada sang raja hingga dia mengamuk, memutuskan cintanya dengan Chohee dan akhirnya tega membiarkan cintanya mati di depan matanya. Ah! Di depan matamu juga, kan? Kau juga menyaksikannya"

"Diam!"

Jieun tersenyum miring, menepuk-nepuk pundak tegap Jungkook. Merubah warna matanya menjadi hitam, begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Dua roh haus darah itu sudah kembali dalam bentuk aslinya. Wajah yang membiru hampir hitam dengan urat-urat menonjol dan bibir yang biru hampir membusuk, jangan lupakan kuku-kuku jari mereka berubah menjadi hitam.

"Aku akan diam asalkan kau kerjakan tugasmu, aku sudah susah payah membuat Chohee bergerak mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya. Sedangkan kau? enak saja kau hanya diam! Kerjakan tugasmu!"

Jieun memberikan penekan di akhir kata, mendorong tubuh tegap itu lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah menggeram layaknya seekor binatang, binatang yang menahan hawa nafsunya untuk membunuh siapa saja.

…

…

…

…

…

Sebulan sudah berlalu, hari ini seharusnya Jimin memulai kuliah pertamanya tapi Yoongi tidak yakin Jimin akan pergi kuliah. Karena sebulan penuh ini Jimin selalu menempel padanya, kecil kemungkinan Jimin akan pergi keluar.

Namun, pikirannya itu terbantahkan melihat pemuda mungil itu turun. Dia sudah bisa tersenyum, bahkan berlari kecil menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang ada di balkon merawat tanamannya. Yoongi sempat terkesima dengan senyum dan penampilan Jimin yang makin terlihat manis.

"Eottaeyo? Aku berusaha keras menjadi mahasiswa"

Yoongi tersenyum, menghampiri Jimin yang sedang memutar-mutar tubuhnya memamerkan kemampuan memilih pakaiannya sudah berkembang. Bukan Jimin yang kampungan dan anak yang selalu di bully. Jimin yang sekarang bukan Jimin yang dulu.

"Kau tahu di luar bahaya? Kenapa kau ingin keluar?"

"Aku kan masih mau hidup" jawab Jimin dengan nada polos. Ia lalu menghela nafas menyadari kebodohannya sendiri karena terlalu takut. Ia sadar ia tidak mau kehilangan Yoongi tapi bukan berarti ia mengurung diri di rumah, kan?

"Aku harus tetap kuliah, dengan susah payah aku belajar mendapatkan beasiswa. Kau juga sudah membayar lunas uang kuliahku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Eomma sudah susah payah melahirkanku, appa juga sudah bersusah payah mencari uang untukku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya"

Jimin mengambil nafas panjang lalu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, "Hidup bergantung pada orang dan tinggal di rumah saja, itu bukan gaya hidupku. Lagipula, aku percaya ahjussi akan menepati janjimu untuk melindungiku. Aku percaya padamu, ahjussiku."

Yoongi tertegun, mengikis jaraknya makin dekat dengan Jimin, mengusap pipi tembam itu yang sedikit merona mengetahui jaraknya dengan Yoongi makin tipis. Namun, pria tua nan tampan ini tak melakukan apa pun kecuali memandangi Jimin kelewat dalam tanpa berkedip dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya.

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu, jika kau merasa dalam bahaya segera panggil aku. Tapi jangan melukai dirimu terlalu dalam, arrachi?"

"Nde!"

Jimin dan Yoongi tertawa, namun suara tawa Yoongi harus terpotong karena Jimin tiba-tiba saja menjijit dan mengecup bibir Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum. Wajah tampan itu seketika kaku, matanya terpaku memandang Jimin yang tengah tersenyum puas lalu melambaikan tangannya. Berlari ke pintu utama sambil sedikit berlompat-lompat.

Yoongi masih terpaku, wajahnya blank dan mulutnya terkatup rapat seolah-olah mencegah bekas bibir Jimin tadi menghilang. Dan moment romantis itu di rusak oleh SeokJin yang tiba-tiba menyikut nya dari belakang lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Mulut Yoongi mencebik kesal, "Yak! Nyamuk!"

SeokJin tetap mupeng, ia terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan Yoongi yang sedang mencak-mencak tidak jelas. Oke, SeokJin itu pria galau yang sedang banyak pikiran tapi ketika berjalan melewati balkon ia langsung berubah menjadi mendung dan mupeng melihat adegan opera sabun murahan punya Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Dasar karnivora lebay!"

…

Yoongi tahu jika kuliah itu memakan waktu lama tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Jimin akan selama ini. ia bergerak gelisah, mondar-mandir tidak jelas di hadapan SeokJin dan NamJoon. SeokJin yang masih galau dengan tissue di pangkuannya, menangis meraung-raung karena sebuah drama di televise. Sedangkan NamJoon, dia malah kasmaran dengan temannya Taehyung waktu itu. bahkan dia tertawa, membolak-balik tubuhnya sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Hikss… bisa kau duduk? Kau menghalangi TV nya… hiksss"

Itu suara SeokJin, dia masih menangis karena karakter di dalam drama itu tengah di putuskan oleh pacarnya. Putus? SeokJin kembali menangis, Yoongi dan NamJoon berdecih melihat vampire jika galau itu jauh lebih menjijikan ketimbang manusia.

"Manusia kardus"

"Aku adalah Kim NamJoon pewaris tunggal perusahaan dan aku bukan manusia kardus!"

Yoongi memutar matanya malas mendengar bantahan dari NamJoon, wajahnya sudah kesal dan bersiap marah namun melihat tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dan darah ia tersenyum. Ia segera berlari dan seketika tubuhnya menghilang.

Meninggalkan NamJoon yang sedang cekikan dan…

SeokJin yang meraung nangis padahal di TV sedang muncul iklan popok bayi.

…

"Ahjussi! Pohon itu terus menggugurkan daunnya! Aku takut kalau pohon itu tiba-tiba tumbang dan menimpaku"

Yoongi menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Jimin yang tidak masuk akal dan berlebihan.

…

Yoongi kembali muncul di trotoar jalan yang sepi, di sana ada Jimin dan seorang pria tampan yang berjalan di depan Jimin. Pemuda mungil itu menoleh menatap Yoongi sambil menunjuk pria tampan tadi.

"Aku dengar di berita kalau pria tampan itu berbahaya. Jadi aku memanggilmu!"

…

"Ahjussi!"

Yoongi menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan, memperhatikan Jimin yang sudah membawa lighstick boyband beserta banner nama dan sebuah buku berhiaskan sebuah tanda tangan.

"Ahjussi! Aku baru saja menghadiri fans sign Monsta X, aku tidak bisa move on dari I.M. aku ingin melihat dia melakukan rapp secara langsung, tapi aku tahu tiketnya mahal. Jadi, ahjussi bisa membelikannya?"

Jiminnya sekarang tidak bisa move on dari laki-laki yang hanya bisa dance dan nyanyi tidak jelas itu? astaga! Sejak kapan Jimin nya seperti ini, menjadi fan boy?

…

Jimin kembali melukai jari telunjuknya dengan jarum tapi belum sempat darah itu menetes Yoongi sudah muncul di depannya dan menahan darah di jari telunjuk Jimin menggunakan plester. Pemuda mungil itu nyengir lalu menyembunyikan jari telunjuknya masih dengan senyum lebar.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Yoongi masih dengan suara pelan, menahan gemas karena Jimin sekarang terlihat seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang sedang malu-malu mengatakan cinta pada teman sebangkunya.

"Bogoshipeosseo! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas dan berjalan!"

Yoongi terkekeh, berjalan mendekati Jimin sambil menyembunyikan tangan lebarnya di punggung. Merunduk memperhatikan wajah imut Jimin yang sedang tersenyum, pipi tembam itu sedikit berwarna merah karena terlalu frontal mengatakan perasaannya.

"Nado"

Jimin makin tersipu malu, menunduk lalu memainkan jari-jari mungilnya di ujung baju yang ia pakai. Tak lama setitik salju jatuh menuruni kakinya. Jimin terpana, ia mendongak memandangi langit di tempat ia berdiri bersama Yoongi turun salju.

Padahal bulan ini bukan musim salju, apa ini karena Yoongi? Apa karena Yoongi kelewat bahagia sampai salju turun dan dinding di kanan dan kiri Jimin tumbuh pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dan berguguran.

Pemuda mungil itu tertawa, melompat-lompat berusaha mengambil bunga atau paling tidak kelopak yang berguguran. Dan Yoongi memerhatikan semua itu dalam senyuman hangat, suara tawa mereka menyatu dan makin memperindah tempat mereka berpijak.

Yoongi tidak masalah jika dirinya di bawa NASA, asalkan ia bisa melihat senyum manis itu.

…

…

…

…

…

Taehyung mengernyit melewati gang di dekat rumahnya. Orang-orang berkrumun di dinding kanan dan kiri karena sebuah pohon tumbuh. Pohon sakura tumbuh dan sedang bermekaran. Taehyung tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, tidak mungkin dinding yang dilapisi batu dan semen puluhan tahun tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pohon sakura dalam semalam.

Ditambah di sekitar pohon itu ada salju yang mencair. Ia bergidik ngeri melewati dua pohon sakura itu, ia berhenti sebentar menatapi dinding di kanan dan kirinya.

"Apa dunia mau kiamat?"

…

…

…

Yoongi berjengit menerima lemparan berbagai koran dari penerbit yang berbeda itu. tangannya bergerak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal tanpa berniat menatap sang keponakan yang nampak kesal dengan tingkahnya.

NamJoon menghela nafas lalu melipat tangannya di dada melihat Yoongi masih bisa bertingkah baik-baik saja padahal semalam pamannya itu melakukan hal diluar logika bahkan Tuhan saja bisa bingung dengan tingkah pamannya.

"Samchon pasti sangat bahagia sekali semalam, sampai-sampai kau menurunkan salju dalam semalam, menumbuhkan pohon sakura di dinding yang dilapisi batu, beton dan semen" ucap NamJoon dengan ada sinis yang kentara sekali.

"Apa kau tahu ini musim apa? Sekarang ini musim gugur tapi kau membuat salju turun dan lebih aneh kau menumbuhkan pohon di dinding. apa yang terjadi semalam sampai-sampai kau bisa melakukan itu?" tanya NamJoon antara kesal marah dan tidak habis pikir kenapa paman Gumiho nya ini bisa bertindak seperti itu.

Yoongi berdecak, menatap NamJoon dengan pandangan yang masih mengantuk berat. Itu bisa terlihat dari kantung mata yang begitu lebar dan hitam itu.

" _Apa kau tahu ini musim apa? Apa yang terjadi semalam sampai-sampai kau bisa melakukan itu?_ Apa kau barusan bicara dengan menggunakan banmal tanpa embel-embel Samchon? Kenapa tidak sekalian memanggilku hyung atau saeng?"

"Boleh? Kalau begitu, hyung apa yang terjadi semalam? Saeng kau mabuk semalam?"

"KIM NAMJOON!"

"MIN YOONGI KAU KENAPA?!" balas NamJoon tidak kalah tinggi dan emosinya. Yoongi mengkerut mendengar NamJoon mengeluarkan suara tingginya yang lumayan menyeramkan. Pria tinggi bermarga Kim itu menghela nafas, menatap pamannya yang juga tidak kalah frustasi dan bingung ingin menjelaskan apa.

"Samchon!"

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku terlalu banyak minum obat penenang" ucap Yoongi membela diri seraya membereskan tumpukan koran itu dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Kenapa nada bicara Samchon seperti itu?"

"Molla, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri" ucap Yoongi dengan mulut menguap lebar. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali tanpa berniat mendengarkan nasihat tidak berguna dari NamJoon yang sok dewasa.

NamJoon sendiri menghela nafas melihat tingkah pamannya itu.

"Hyung!"

Jimin muncul dari ambang pintu, Yoongi yang semulai masih mengantuk langsung duduk dan memasang wajah segar. NamJoon yang masih terlihat sebal dengan Yoongi berdecak lalu melangkah pergi tanpa mau membawa koran-koran yang berhamburan di kasur Yoongi.

Jimin mengernyit, menaruh sarapan Yoongi di meja nakas lalu duduk di samping ranjang Yoongi. Mengambil salah satu koran itu, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Apa separah itu perasaan Yoongi sampai-sampai tingkah ajaibnya kemarin masuk koran.

"Apa kita salah melakukan ini?"

"Anni. Orang tidak tahu kalau aku yang membuat itu. semalam aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan bahagiaku"

Jimin tersenyum maklum seraya membereskan koran itu dan menaruhnya di bawah tempat tidur Yoongi. Menatap Yoongi yang juga tengah menatapnya heran, tumben sekali pagi-pagi Jimin sudah bersiap.

"Kau ada kuliah pagi"

"Eoh, karena itu aku membuatkan sarapan ini saja. Aku juga ada kerja kelompok dan aku mau mengunjungi V hyung"

Yoongi mengangguk, mengusak kepala Jimin lalu tersenyum. "Berhati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu larut"

"Apa ahjussi tidak mau mengunjungi V hyung?"

Yoongi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Sejujurnya ia khawatir tanpa sebab akhir-akhir ini, rasa khawatir ini tidak mengarah ke Jimin melainkan ke Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa khawatir tanpa sebab.

"Bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama ke rumah V hyung?"

…

…

…

Sejak awal masuk ke universitas ini Jungkook sudah banyak mengalami sorotan. Mulai dari mobil sport yang ia bawa, gadis yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya yang luar biasa cantik dan aura yang mereka keluarkan. Aura orang-orang kelas atas, dingin, misterius dan menyeramkan.

Para penghuni kampus dibuat tercengang karena Jungkook tiba-tiba saja berhenti, menatap satu kelas yang tertutup pintunya. Kelas Sastra Korea, kelasnya para mahasiswi dan mahasiswa cantik pecinta buku. Tidak hanya itu, mahasiswa yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka penasaran dengan objek yang di pandangi Jungkook.

"Aku duluan ke kelas"

Jungkook mengangguk, membiarkan Jieun melangkah ke kelas mereka dengan diikuti para mahasiswa yang tergila-gila dan mendadak menjadi penggemar beratnya. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang bersandar pada dinding kelas, menunggu kelas super membosankan itu berakhir demi satu orang. Satu orang yang menjadi tujuan utamanya memasuki universitas ini.

Tiga puluh menit menunggu, waktu yang sangat lama bagi Jungkook menunggu tapi itu tak masalah asalkan ia bisa menemui seseorang yang sejak tadi menunggu.

"Baik, aku akan mencari beberapa informasi karya sastra terjemahan Rusia di perpustakaan"

"Gomawo, Jimin-ah! Aku akan mencari bahan-bahan lain di tugas kelompok ini. kau tenang saja"

"Eoh, aku pergi dulu"

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Jimin tidak lagi sama seperti di SMA. Dia tidak menjadi orang penyendiri dan dikatai, mungkin saja dia sudah meredam penyakitnya atau…

Penyakit kutukan itu mulai luntur.

"Kau atau pak tua itu yang akan mati?" gumam Jungkook lalu melangkah dengan hati-hati, mengikuti langkah kaki mungil itu ke perpustakaan yang luasnya bukan main. Pemuda mungil itu kelewat fokus pada ponsel dan beberapa buku di tangannya hingga tidak sadar bahwa Jimin menjerumuskan dirinya ke rak buku paling belakang dan sangat sepi.

"Tempat kesukaanmu masih sama ternyata"

Jimin terkejut mendengar suara itu. suara yang sekarang terdengar begitu menyeramkan dan menggelitik. Kepalanya menoleh dan benar saja, ia melihat Jungkook berdiri di rak yang sama dengannya sambil menggenggam sebuah buku.

"Kenapa terkejut? Ah! Apa kau terkejut karena aku satu universitas denganmu?"

Tubuh Jimin melemas hingga ia tak mampu berdiri lagi, tubuhnya ia bawa bersandar pad arak. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lemas, kehabisan oksigen untuk ia raup. Matanya terpejam menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba saja mendera di dadanya.

"Santai saja, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu" ucap Jungkook seraya mendekati Jimin. Berdiri tegak di depan Jimin, menatap wajah pemuda manis itu dengan senyum miring. Kedua lengannya ia bawa merangkap tubuh mungil Jimin dengan rak dan tubuh tegapnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Suara itu. itu bukan suara Jungkook, ia tahu betul nada bicara Jungkook seperti apa. tubuhnya bergetar takut, matanya membola melihat bayangan tubuh Jungkook di kaca jendela bukanlah Jungkook. Melainkan seorang pria berpakaian kerajaan, dia bukan manusia.

Mulutnya terbuka hendak berteriak namun Jungkook langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangan putih pucat serta kuku yang hampir membusuk. Jimin berontak namun Jungkook menahan pinggangnya agar tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kau tahu aku siapa?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, dirinya sekarang benar-benar ketakutan bukan main. Ini jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang dirinya hendak diperkosa dan di bully habis-habisan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu karena kau akan mengetahuinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Jangan khawatir?"

Jimin gemetar takut, air matanya keluar namun bukannya kasihan Jungkook malah tertawa keras. Menjauhkan tangannya lalu tersenyum miring, ia tidak berani membuka mulutnya lagi. Ia terlalu takut, takut sekali.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka, aku sudah bilang kan aku menyukaimu"

"Kau bukan Jungkook!"

Jungkook meletakan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirnya. Memberi kode bagi Jimin untuk menutup mulutnya, perlahan jari-jari yang menghitam itu mengusap pipi bulat Jimin yang basah karena air mata. Tersenyum miring lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jimin, membisikan kalimat yang sungguh membuat Jimin tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau punya hutang dengan Jungkook, itu berarti kau punya hutang padaku juga. Pemuda manis sepertimu seharusnya tidak mempunya hutang padaku hingga membuat seseorang terluka"

"Siapa?"

Jungkook tertawa, menjauhkan tubuhnya tapi masih tetap mempertahankan memerangkap tubuh Jimin. Menelusuri wajah manis itu, baru kali ini ia kembali terpanasa oleh pesona seseorang setelah ia dicampakan Chohee. Benar-benar kejam wanita tidak tahu diri itu.

"Seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi"

Jawaban ambigu Jungkook sukses membuat Jimin makin menangis, bahkan tubuh mungilnya sudah meorosot ke bawah. Bibirnya gemetar, tangannya merogoh tasnya mencari ponsel tapi Jungkook dengan kasar menarik tubuhnya hingga ia berdiri kembali.

"Bukan pacarmu, aku pastikan bukan. Tapi seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah hubungan kita"

Jimin makin tidak mengerti. Ia takut, ia takut ini hanya permainan kata-kata yang akan membuatnya fokus mencari orang lain padahal yang diincar sebenarnya adalah Yoongi. Ia tidak mau, ia tidak rela jika Yoongi mati hanya karena bajingan tengik macam Jungkook.

"Aku harus masuk ke kelas, semoga harimu menyenangkan"

Jungkook melangkah mundur menjauhui Jimin yang kembali jatuh terduduk. Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya berulang kali. Itu Jungkook tapi bukan Jungkook yang ia kenal, tapi siapa pria berpakaian kerajaan itu dan kenapa dia meneror Jimin. Air matanya yang masih mengalir ia hapus, mengambil ponsel dan segera menghubungi Yoongi.

" _Em, Jimin-ah, aku akan segera sampai"_

"Ahjussi baik-baik saja, kan? Ahjussi tidak terluka?"

Di sebrang sana Yoongi mengernyit heran mendengar nada bicara Jimin yang tiba-tiba panik dan menggebu-gebu. "Aku baik-baik saja, tumben kau bertanya seperti itu? atau kau yang tidak baik-baik saja?"

Jimin memijat pelipisnya, mematikan ponselnya sepihak lalu mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah air mata. Siapa yang dibicarakan Jungkook? Di antara hubungannya dengan Yoongi tidak ada siapa pun. Siapa? Siapa yang dimaksud Jungkook.

 _Hubungan kita._

Mata Jimin membulat menyadari satu nama yang terlintas di pikirannya. Taehyung!

Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru BK nya itu. Pasti Taehyung, tidak salah lagi. Apa yang mau dilakukan Jungkook pada Taehyung? Taehyung itu pamannya Jungkook. Ia makin panik, pikiran buruk menggerogoti kepalanya, hingga ia tak sadar sudah berdiri dan berlari keluar perpustakaan.

Ketika keluar tiba-tiba saja Yoongi sudah ada di depannya dengan wajah khawatir. "Aku khawatir karena kau tiba-tiba memutuskan telfon. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi seraya memegangi pundak Jimin yang bergetar takut, wajah manis itu pucat dan matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Tapi V hyung! V hyung, ahjussi!"

Yoongi mulai ikut panik, pikiran buruk langsung menggelayutinya. Instingnya sebagai seorang kakak mulai peka terhadap adiknya. "Apa yang mau katakan?"

"Jungkook dan Jieun melakukan sesuatu pada V hyung! V hyung dalam bahaya!"

…

…

…

Taehyung memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sejak dua hari lalu. Rasa sakit di perutnya juga makin menjadi, sudah puluhan pil obat penghilang rasa sakit ia minum tapi hasilnya nihil. Bahkan ia membuat dirinya mabuk untuk mengurangi sakit tetap tidak berpengaruh.

"Ass! Kenapa denganku?" tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tengah duduk di meja makannya, membuka pil obat untuk kesekian kalinya dan mencoba nekat meminum obat dengan wine. Ia sudah kelewat stress dari rasa sakit ini dan…

Kisah cintanya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku mual?"

Taehyung segera berlari ke kamar mandi, membuat seluruh isi perutnya yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Mulutnya hanya mengeluarkan cairan lender berwarna putih dan berbau obat serta alkohol. Kedua tangannya sepenuhnya bertumpu pada watafel, wajahnya pucat pasi begitu juga bibirnya. Keringat dingir mengucur dari keningnya, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Matanya yang sejak awal sudah buram makin buram, ia tidak melihat apa-apa lagi selain gelap dan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas seperti melayang hingga tubuh mungilnya terjatuh. Taehyung memeluk dirinya sendiri, memegangi perutnya yang berdenyut sakit begitu juga dengan kepalanya.

…

Jimin dan Yoongi sampai di dalam rumah Taehyung dengan teleportasi. Yoongi dan Jimin menggeledah setiap sudut rumah Taehyung. Mereka begitu terkejut melihat banyak pil obat dan botol-botol alkohol berserakan di kamar dan ruang makan.

"V hyung!"

Yoongi membuka satu-satunya pintu di pojok dapur dan menjadi satu-satunya pintu yang belum ia buka. Di dalam ruangan itu, terbaring Taehyung dengan tubuh basah akibat keringat dingin, meringkuk menahan sakit di bagian perut.

"Chohee!"

Jimin yang mendengar Yoongi berteriak cepat-cepat menghampiri Yoongi. Dirinya ikut berteriak melihat Yoongi sudah menggendong Taehyung yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Pria berusia ratusan tahun itu lalu menggiring Jimin membuka salah pintu yang berteleportasi ke rumah sakit.

Kedatangan Yoongi dan Jimin tentu menarik perhatian orang-orang karena Yoongi tiba-tiba saja muncul dari pintu UGD sambil menggendong seorang pemuda manis yang sekarat.

"Sonsaengnim!"

"Dia overdosis obat penghilang rasa sakit dan alkohol, kita harus segera membersihkan perutnya" Yoongi memberikan intruksi seraya membaringkan Taehyung di atas bed, memasang oksigen dan alat-alat medisnya.

Jimin memperhatikan semua dalam diam. Pikirannya melayang mengenai ucapan Jungkook barusan dan wujud asli Jungkook. Bibirnya gemetar, matanya tidak berkedip melihat keadaan Taehyung yang bisa di bilang kritis. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong sampai-sampai ia harus di dorong beberapa perawat minggir ke kursi tunggu.

Di sana Jimin terus menunduk, memeluk lututnya sendiri dan kembali menangis. Kenapa harus Taehyung? Kenapa harus seperti ini?

…

Cukup lama Yoongi menangani Taehyung yang benar-benar overdosis obat dan alkohol yang berakibat fatal jika saja telat membawa Taehyung. Ketika keluar dari ruang rawat Taehyung, ia melihat Jimin terduduk di kursi tunggu sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Wajah itu terlihat ketakutan dan pucat. Matanya kosong memandang lantai, dia benar-benar tidak sadar akan situasi di sekitarnya termasuk Yoongi. Jimin tidak sadar jika Yoongi sudah duduk di samping Jimin.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jimin menoleh ke samping tempat Yoongi duduk. Matanya masing kosong dan wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat ketakutan. Bibirnya gemetar hendak bicara namun yang keluar hanya lah isakan kecil dan gumaman tidak jelas.

Melihat hal itu, Yoongi berinisiatif memeluk kepala Jimin. Menyandarkan kepala itu di pundak sempitnya, "Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jimin diam, ia angkat kepalanya menatap Yoongi. Berusaha bernafas dengan normal dan menceritakan semuanya. Dimulai dari sikap aneh Jungkook dan Jieun, kejadian di perpustakaan dan kata-kata Jungkook yang mengetahui Jimin.

"Hikss… sekarang bagaimana? Dia bukan Jungkook, dia seseorang dari masa lalu. Bagaimana jika dia mendekatimu dan melukaimu? Aku takut… hikss"

Yoongi menggeleng, mengangkat wajah basah itu, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan tak lupa memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Senyum yang ia harap tampilkan terus di hadapan Jimin, senyum penyemangat dan penenang bagi Jimin.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, begitu juga aku. Kau tidak perlu takut, arrachi?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih memeluk Yoongi, memeluk bahu sempit itu sangat erat. Tangan mungilnya meremat kemeja yang dikenakan Yoongi. Berharap dengan cara ini Jimin bisa melindungi Yoongi, melindungi orang yang ia cintai.

"Tenangkan dirimu di rumah, biar aku yang menjaga V"

Jimin mengangguk di sela-sela pelukannya, melirik pintu ruang rawat inap Taehyung dan ia kembali merasa takut. Takut untuk melihat hari esok, takut melihat siapa yang akan Jungkook dan Jieun lukai lagi. Ia takut akan hal itu.

"Apa ahjussi memberitahu hal ini pada Tuan Vampire?"

…

…

…

Tanpa harus diberi tahu oleh Jimin dan Yoongi, SeokJin sudah mengetahuinya dari mulut ember NamJoon. Keponakan Yoongi itu yang mengurus administrasi Taehyung di rumah sakit dan dari situ SeokJin tahu bahwa Taehyung hampir mati overdosis obat.

Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogotinya, secara langsung mau pun tidak SeokJin yakin kalau semua ini karena dirinya. Taehyung hampir mati karena dirinya. Ia berdecak, memandangi cermin yang masih ia pinjam dari Taehyung sebelum mereka putus. Cermin ini adalah satu-satunya jalan bagi dirinya memulai semua dengan Taehyung…

Tapi berlandasan kebohongan.

Ia sudah menyiapkan naskah buatan tentang dirinya dengan sangat apik tapi pasti Taehyung akan tahu dan ia kembali menyakiti Taehyung.

"Apa aku menjenguknya?" gumam SeokJin seraya bangkit dan meraih mantel. Ia harus melihat keadaan Taehyung, apa pun masalahnya ia harus tahu dan melihat sendiri keadaan Taehyung.

…

Dan disinilah SeokJin berakhir. Berdiri mematung di samping ranjang Taehyung yang kosong namun dengan selimut berantakan serta tiang infusnya yang menghilang. mungkin Taehyung sedang keluar, itu spekulasi SeokJin. Ia mengeluarkan cermin yang ia bawa, berniat menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidur Taehyung.

Namun, itu terlihat mencolok dan membingungkan. Ia harus mengembalikan ini tapi bukan di tempat terbuka seperti itu.

"Aish!"

SeokJin terkejut, ragu-ragu ia menoleh ke salah pintu di sudut ruang rawat Taehyung. Pintu toilet, jangan katakan Taehyung ada di sana dan sebentar lagi akan keluar. Harus bagaimana sekarang? Ia merogoh-rogoh sakunya, mencari cincin dan memakai jasnya kembali.

Satu detik lebih cepat sebelum Taehyung keluar dari toilet sambil membawa tiang infus. Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas lelah, berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih menuju ranjangnya sementara SeokJin berdiri kaku di dekat meja nakas, berusaha tidak tersentuh oleh Taehyung.

"Kenapa harus mencuci perutku? Ini menyebalkan" gerutu Taehyung seraya duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatapi jendela ruang rawat inapnya yang gordennya tersibak lebar. Perlahan ia tersenyum memandangi langit malam ini, tidak ada keanehan apa pun. Bintang bersinar normal dan tidak ada salju turun di musim gugur.

Ia tertawa miring, meraih ponselnya dan meliat notifikasi di ponselnya, kosong. Tidak ada notif telfon atau pesan dari seseorang yang ia harapkan.

Hanya satu orang yang ia harapkan dan kalian tahu siapa itu.

"Kim Jin-ssi, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku bilang padamu untuk tidak menghubungiku, jangan menyapaku, jangan membuatku berhenti berjalan, maksudnya kau melakukan semua itu. apa kau tidak mengerti?" marah Taehyung di depan ponselnya yang mati. Sebal, ia membanting ponselnya di ranjang.

Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali berdiri seraya memandangi ruang rawat inap kelas VVIP yang dipesankan Yoongi. Dia benar-benar akan menjadi kakak yang baik, tapi sayangnya ia masih tidak percaya. Mungkin saja Yoongi bisa membantunya membuka identitas SeokJin?

"Ck! Apa dia membantuku? Awas saja kalau dia tidak mau membantu adiknya ini atau aku akan menghajarnya" Taehyung kembali menggerutu seraya memeragakan gerakan tinju namun pergerakan itu membuat kakinya tersandung. Tubuhnya limbung hampir jatuh ke lantai namun tubuhnya melayang begitu saja.

Tubuh mungilnya melayang karena sepasang lengan kokoh merengkuh pinggangnya. Pemilik lengan itu awalnya tidak ada namun tidak lama berselah setelah bunyi logam jatuh pemilik lengan itu terlihat. Sepasang lengan kokoh itu milik seseorang yang ia kenal. Sangat ia kenal.

SeokJin.

Matanya membulat melihat SeokJin tiba-tiba saja muncul, merengkuh pinggangnya dan membawa tubuhnya berdiri dengan benar. Ia memandangi SeokJin dengan mata berair, bibir bergetar takut dan tubuhnya melemas melihat SeokJin memungut benda logam tadi ternyata sebuah cincin.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana Seokjin bisa ada di sini?

"Apa-apaan ini? bagaiaman kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul di sini?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada takut, tubuhnya lemas bersandar pada tepi ranjang. Kedua tangannya gemetar begitu juga seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

"Malto andwae! Aku masih terpengaruh obat, ini tidak nyata" Taehyung menghibur dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ada manusia tiba-tiba muncul dan menolongnya. Tidak ada manusia seperti itu, kecuali dia memang ada di sini… tapi kenapa Taehyung tidak melihatnya.

"Ini tidak nyata! Ini karena obatku!"

"V-ssi…"

Taehyung terperenjat, menatap kedua mata tajam itu yang perlahan tertutup lalu terbuka. Taehyung semakin bingung dan takut melihat perubahan kulit SeokJin dan matanya. Wajah itu berubah menjadi putih pucat dengan hiasan urat-urat keunguan, matanya berubah menjadi merah dan kuku di tangan SeokJin menacam.

Mulutnya memekik takut, matanya berair menyadari satu hal yang pasti terjadi pada dirinya dan siapa SeokJin.

Dia bukan manusia.

"Kau bukan manusia"

"Kau ingin tahu semua jawaban atas pertanyaanmu? Apa ini sudah menjawab?"

"Apa ini yang kau sebut jawaban, brengsek?"

SeokJin menerima segala umpatan dan amarah Taehyung. Ia menunduk, menyakiskan cermin Taehyung yang ikut terjatuh dan retak. Cermin itu bagaikan hubungannya dengan Taehyung, retak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki.

"Siapa kau? kau bukan manusia, katakan siapa kau brengsek!" Taehyung berteriak dengan kedua matanya melebar. Bibirnya ia gigit menahan marah, kecewa dan kegilaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Hal-hal yang ia anggap lelucon tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan matamu, apa ini tidak cukup membuat seseorang menjadi gila mendadak?

"Aku…" SeokJin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya guna mengembalikan bentuknya sebagai manusia, "Vampire yang mengantar jiwa-jiwa berdosa menjalani hukumannya. Aku adalah Vampire, mereka memanggilku Vampire Kim SeokJin."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, kepalanya menunduk menahan sakit yang mendera kepala dan juga hatinya. Apa selama ini hidup yang menderita belum cukup sampai Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan sosok seperti ini?

"Ini tidak masuk akal! Ini gila! Tapi kenanehanmu, keterdiamanmu soal nama dan identitasmu membuat hal gila ini menjadi waras dan masuk akal"

Taehyung masih memejamkan matanya, mengingat memori-memori saat dirinya bertemu dengan SeokJin. Bagaimana bodohnya SeokJin saat berkomunikasi dengan manusia, kebingungannya saat ditanyai nama dan segala keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Semua itu terjawab oleh pengakuan SeokJin barusan.

Pengakuan yang tidak masuk akal.

Tapi semua menjadi masuk akal malam ini.

"Jangan lakukan apa pun padaku!"

Taehyung mendongak, menatap SeokJin yang ternyata menatapnya sejak tadi tanpa berkedip dan teralihkan. Kedua tangan SeokJin terkepal, matanya terpejam erat, mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, karena ini jawaban yang kau mau dan tunggu. Ini jawabanku"

Taehyung masih tidak percaya. Ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini, nafasnya naik turun tidak stabil. Ia hanya meneteskan air matanya, menatap SeokJin penuh amarah, kecewa dan tidak percaya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus SeokJin?

Kenapa harus vampire yang ia cintai?

"Aku mengharapkan hal yang sama yaitu akhir yang bahagia. Tapi…"

SeokJin ingin menenangkan Taehyung ketika air mata itu makin deras menetes, ia tidak sanggup melihat pemuda manis itu menangis. Ia tahu inting ini merupakan kesalahan, sejak awal ini kesalahan tapi ia tidak bisa lepas dari kesalahan ini.

"… sepertinya kita akan mendapat akhir yang sedih"

Akhir bahagia? Akhir sedih?

Taehyung tidak memikirkan itu lagi karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Jawaban akhir dari hubungannya dengan SeokJin, hubungan manusia dengan seorang vampire adalah…

"Benar, kita akan mendapat akhir yang sedih" ucap Taeyung dengan nada sedih, meneteskan air matanya makin deras. SeokJin menahan sakit mendengarnya. Ia tidak mau akhir seperti ini, akhir yang menyedihkan dan membuat dirinya mau pun Taehyung tersakiti.

Akhir yang harus mereka dapatkan dari kesalahan indah yang sudah mereka lakukan sejak awal. Kesalahan… SeokJin mau pun Taehyung mengakui bahwa mereka melakukan kesalahan tapi kesalahan ini adalah…

Kesalahan terindah yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Kesalahan terindah yang pernah manusia lakukan dan kesalahn terindah yang pernah vampire lakukan karena…

Mereka saling mencintai…

 **To Be Continue**


	29. Chapter 29

NamJoon berdecak sebal. Pagi-pagi begini dirinya sudah di suruh mengantar barang ke rumah pamannya padahal pamannya itu sedang sibuk mengurusi seseorang di rumah sakit. Kenapa kakeknya itu begitu pemaksa? Padahal hari ini ia berjanji akan menjemput Hoseok dan mengajaknya berkencan tapi dia malah di suruh seperti ini.

"Aigoo! Kalau aku sudah mewarisi perusahaan aku tidak akan mau disuruh seperti ini" gerutu NamJoon selama perjalanannya mengambil paket di ujung jalan. di sebrang sana, di arah yang berlainan seorang wanita terus memperhatikan NamJoon dengan senyum misterius.

Awalnya NamJoon tidak menyadarinya, sampai wanita itu melewatinya dan berhenti tanpa di duga ia ikut berhenti. mereka sama-sama menoleh, NamJoon dengan wajah terkejut karena baru pertama kali melihat wanita cantik berpakaian mencolok.

Wanita itu tersenyum, menatapi NamJoon dengan tatapan lembut. "Dia sudah pergi?"

NamJoon mengernyit bingung seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Wanita itu-Taemin tersenyum. "Benar, dia sudah pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun padaku. Tapi dia memang tepat memiliki anak baik sepertimu. Dia tidak salah memilihmu" ucap Taemin seraya mengambil satu langkah mendekati NamJoon yang semakin bingung.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan? Anak baik? Aku bukan anak tapi pria yang baik"

Taemin tersenyum mendengar gombalan manusia kardus macam NamJoon. Pria itu tersenyum menyebalkan dengan tampang pria playboy pada umumnya seraya mengedipkan matanya pada Taemin.

"Karena aku pria yang baik apa kau mau minum denganku?" tanya NamJoon.

"Kau harus minum dengan wanita cantik"

"Kau itu sangat cantik"

"Minum lah bersama manusia yang cantik"

NamJoon mengernyit, seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi takut. Taemin makin tersenyum manis seraya melambaikan tangannya dan pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak seburuk yang Taemin pikirkan, Dia masih memberi kesempatan bagi Yoongi dan SeokJin serta Jimin dan Taehyung mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Dia, Sang Maha Kuasa tidak sejahat orang-manusia pikirkan.

…

…

…

…

…

Terdengar suara pintu utama terbuka dan tertutup cukup kencang. Yoongi dan SeokJin juga ada Jimin yang baru selesai membuat sarapan menoleh. Menemukan NamJoon yang terlihat ngos-ngosan seraya membawa sebuah paket.

"Itu menakutkan" gumam NamJoon seraya menaruh paket yang ia bawa di konter dapur. Membuka kulkas mencari minuman dingin, otaknya benar-benar panas karena hal tadi. apa wanita cantik tadi secara tidak langsung mengakui bahwa dia bukan manusia.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Yoongi gemas dan gerah melihat NamJoon yang terus-terusan minum tanpa mau menceritakan apa pun.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh, tapi aku mengakui keanehan itu sangat indah"

"Ah! Kau bertemu wanita cantik tapi kau masih berkencan dengan Hoseok?"

NamJoon berdecak mendengar spekulasi yang dibuat Yoongi. Kenapa pamannya itu jadi sewot semenjak ia berkencan dengan Hoseok. Tapi ia tidak mau membalas, ini masih pagi dan ia tidak mau berdebat panjang lebar dan berakhir tidak jelas karena masalah sepele ini.

"Aku akan adukan pada pacarmu itu"

"Samchon!"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adu mulut paman dan keponakan berbeda umur yang sangat jauh itu. ia kembali sibuk menata makanan yang akan ia bawa ke rumah sakit, ia berencana menjenguk Taehyung pagi ini sebelum jam kuliahnya di mulai siang nanti.

"Apa kau mau menjenguk V-ssi?"

SeokJin tiba-tiba bertanya, Yoongi yang mendengar itu memicingkan matanya curiga ke arah SeokJin. Pria berdarah vampire itu nampak jauh lebih pucat, kantung matanya jauh lebih menghitam ketimbang biasanya. Intinya dari semua yang Yoongi lihat ada banyak keanehan pada diri SeokJin. Oke, SeokJin itu memang aneh dari awal tapi Yoongi benar-benar melihat sosok SeokJin yang jauh lebih aneh.

"Nde, apa Tuan Vampire ma-"

"Andwae!" Yoongi bersuara memotong tawaran Jimin untuk berangkat bersama menjenguk Taehyung. ia tidak setuju untuk hal itu, ia menatap Jimin yang terlihat sebal dan tidak setuju karena Yoongi asal memotong ucapannya.

"Ahjussi, biarkan saja tuan vampire menjenguk V hyung. Lagipula, mereka harus tetap berteman meskipun mereka mantan"

SeokJin merasa dadanya tertancap panah mendengar kata mantan. Dirinya hanya mantan, orang buangan yang tak patut untuk di lihat siapa pun, Taehyung tidak sepatutnya melihat dirinya lagi semenjak kejadian tiga hari lalu, kejadian dimana Taehyung tahu yang sebenarnya.

Taehyung memang tidak mengusirnya, ia juga tidak tahu apa Taehyung berniat mengusirnya atau tidak. Tapi ia putuskan untuk pergi, menjauhi Taehyung yang jiwa dan raganya tengah sakit. Taehyung pasti masih sangat syok dan tidak terima jika selama ini di tipu oleh seorang vampire. Makhluk menjijikan penghisap darah.

"Aku harus bekerja"

SeokJin memilih pergi, tidak ada awan atau petir di tubuhnya. Tapi wajahnya sudah menggambarkan kesedihan yang tak terbendung. Jimin menduga karena Yoongi, ia pun berbalik dan mencubit perut Yoongi sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Ah! Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Kau membuat Tuan Vampire sedih, padahal aku berniat baik mau memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Ahjussi menyebalkan!"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jimin pergi begitu saja membawa kotak makanan yang tadi ia tata. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih meringis sakit dan NamJoon yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Yoongi begitu tunduk pada Jimin.

"Budak cinta…"

…

…

…

" _Aku_ _vampire yang mengantar jiwa-jiwa berdosa menjalani hukumannya. Aku adalah Vampire, mereka memanggilku Vampire Kim SeokJin."_

Taehyung memejamkan matanya ketika bayangan tiga hari lalu ternyata bukan mimpi. Itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Pria yang selama ini ia ajak berkencan adalah seorang vampire dan lebih buruknya ia jatuh cinta dengan vampire tersebut.

Semua ini masih gila dan sulit ia terima sebagai manusia normal. Bagaimana bisa makhluk-makhluk semacam itu nyata?

"V hyung?"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintunya yang terbuka. Si pelaku pembuka pintu adalah Jimin, pemuda manis itu menghampiri dirinya lalu meletakan kotak yang ia yakini sarapan atau makanan untuknya. Rasanya ia ingin tersenyum tapi kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk tersenyum.

"Apa kondisimu sudah baik? Aku bawakan soup untuk membuatmu cepat sembuh, apa kau mau?" tanya Jimin seraya membuka kotak makan yang ia bawa. ia melirik Taehyung yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk, kepala bersurai blonde itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya atas pertanyaan Jimin tadi.

"Aku harap kau suka, ahjussi tadi menghabiskan banyak soup ini"

Taehyung kembali bingung. Pikirannya sekarang benar-benar terpecah menjadi beberapa cabang mengingat SeokJin, segala keanehannya, Yoongi dan semua kegilaan ini menggerogoti otaknya dan membuat ia gila.

"Makanlah!"

Taehyung mengangguk, mengaduk soup itu lalu melirik Jimin yang sedang meminum jus dari botol yang di bawa. Jimin pasti sudah tahu semuanya, tapi bagaimana bisa Jimin yang tidak bisa berbohong menyembunyikan semua ini.

"Apa kau tahu orang yang aku kencani selama ini vampire?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Seperti dugaannya Jimin terbatuk begitu kerasnya, bahkan jus yang ada di mulut pemuda manis itu sempat keluar. Terkejut atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taehyung. ia meraih botol minum air mineralnya, menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sakit bukan main. Lalu melirik Taehyung yang tersenyum miris lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau pasti tahu"

"V hyung tahu darimana?" tanya Jimin dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati. Taehyung mengaduk soup pemberian Jimin dan perlahan memakannya. Pikirannya kembali mengenang tentang kejadian tiga hari lalu, kejadian yang hampir membuatnya gila dalam tiga hari.

"Aku melihat hal yang membuatku hampir gila"

Jimin meringis. Apa Taehyung tahu semua itu dari SeokJin? Atau orang lain. Apa Jungkook dan Jieun? Tidak mungkin, kecil kemungkinan Jungkook dan Jieun kemari karena Yoongi hampir dua puluh empat jam tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

"Dia yang menunjukkan semuanya, tanpa terkecuali"

" _Aku vampire"_

"Bahkan dia memberitahu namanya padaku, aku senang tapi juga takut"

Jimin meletakan botolnya, menarik kurisinya lebih dekat, menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang berhiaskan infus. Mengusap tangan itu lembut seraya tersenyum. SeokJin tidak semenakutkan di bayangan Taehyung, malahan menurut Jimin SeokJin itu salah satu vampire yang terbilang idiot.

"V hyung tidak perlu takut. Untuk ukuran vampire yang pernah aku temui, Tuan Vampire Kim bisa dibilang tampan, baik, lembut dan tidak menyeramkan"

"Apa dia punya mantan seorang vampire? Apa dia cantik?"

Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya, tidak menyangka jika Taehyung akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. awalnya ia kira Taehyung akan mengumpat kasar atau menangis tapi Taehyung menanyakan hal itu. ia tidak memiliki jawabannya karena ia memang tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu"

"Dia benar-benar sudah membuatku gila. Dia membuatku gila karena pesonanya, sekarang dia membuatku gila dengan identitasnya. Tapi beruntunglah dia tidak memiliki mantan, paling tidak dia jujur untuk yang satu ini"

Taehyung mengoceh panjang lebar lalu kembali memakan soup nya. Melupakan Jimin yang memandanginya prihatin, sebaik apa pun menutupi, Taehyung benar-benar terlihat seperti orang frustasi dan tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihat. Ia membiarkan Taehyung menyelesaikan makannya, mengambil tempatnya lalu melatakannya dalam tas bekal tadi.

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir perkataan orang yang mengaku kakakku benar adanya dan pasti dia sudah hidup abadi selama ratusan tahun. Dia pasti gumiho yang ada di dalam kontaknya dan kau…"

Jimin tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Apa pun yang dipikirkan Taehyung benar adanya, tidak ada yang perlu dikoreksi. Taehyung membuang nafasnya tidak percaya, memalingkan wajahnya lalu mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kau istrinya gumiho itu? orang yang mengaku kakakku dan aku adalah renkarnasi adiknya?"

"Secara teknis aku memang istrinya tapi ahjussi belum meresmikannya karena usiaku" jawab Jimin dengan nada pelan agar tidak membuat Taehyung terkejut atau semakin membuat guru BK nya itu makin menggila.

Jimin meringis melihat Taehyung memegangi lehernya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut, selain keponakannya yang berkencan sekarang muridnya sendiri sudah diklaim oleh orang lain. "Kenapa hidupku seperti ini?" gumam Taehyung begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak pernah memimpikan bahwa makhluk-makhluk fantasy seperti itu ada. Tapi lihat aku sekarang, aku mengalaminya sendiri bahkan aku jatuh cinta dengan makhluk fantasy itu"

"Tapi, V hyung, Tuan Vampire bisa saja ada di dekatmu tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu dan menyadarinya. Apa kau bisa menghubunginya lebih dulu?"

"Apa kau pikir harga diriku murah? Mana mungkin aku pihak yang disakiti menghubungi dia dulu" sungut Taehyung kesal. Wajahnya terlihat sebal karena jika seperti itu maka secara teknis dirinya lah yang harus memulai hubungan ini. padahal semua ini putus karena SeokJin.

"Aku tidak akan menghubunginya kecuali dia menghubungiku lebih dulu, itu pun terjadi jika dia bersikeras menghubungiku belasan kali baru aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Aku itu seorang pemain cinta, aku tidak akan menghubungi dia dulu"

Jimin mengangguk paham, menatapi wajah Taehyung yang masih terlihat sebal. Meskipun begitu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas guratan kesal dan berharap ada secercah harapan baik. Ia tidak akan memaksa gurunya bercerita semua, cepat atau lambat Taehyung akan menceritakan semuanya.

…

…

Cukup lama Jimin menemani Taehyung bahkan sampai menunggui Taehyung meminum obatnya dan jatuh tertidur. Ia keluar dari ruang rawat Taehyung seraya memainkan ponselnya, mengabari beberapa teman sekelompaknya bahwa ia sudah mengerjakan tugas bagiannya dan meminta mereka berkumpul besok. Sampai ada notif lain datang, sebuah notif lain berupa telfon dari Yoongi. Ia segera menggeser gagang hijau di ponselnya.

"Eoh, ahjussi, aku akan segera turun. Apa ahjussi sudah kembali ke rumah sakit ini?"

" _Aku sudah memulai jam kerjaku lagi, aku akan menunggumu di basement parkir. Arrachi?"_

"Eoh, aku sudah di depan lift, sebentar lagi aku datang"

Jimin benar-benar fokus pada telfon di telinganya sampai tidak sadar ada sosok lain muncul di belakang tubuhnya. Sosok berwajah dingin dan tajam, mengikuti setiap pergerakan Jimin masuk ke dalam lift yang masih asik dengan ponselnya.

Sosok wanita berwajah dingin nan tajam itu memperhatikan Jimin yang terlihat senang dengan menunjukan senyum manisnya. Manis? Ck! Senyum itu benar-benar menjijikan. Matanya melirik objek di ponsel Jimin yang sedang di mainkannya.

"Kau punya banyak teman sekarang?"

Jimin terkejut mendengar suara seseorang bicara di sampingnya, ia menoleh, matanya membola melihat Jieun berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Ponsel yang ia genggam erat mendadak jatuh ke bawah hingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang nyaring. Jieun menghela nafas seraya berdecak melihat ponsel Jimin yang terjatuh.

"Kau harusnya tidak sembrono memegang sebuah benda, ini"

Jimin masih sulit merespon. Matanya tidak pernah menatap objek lain selain wajah Jieun yang benar-benar berbeda, itu bukan Jieun. Jungkook dan Jieun bukan orang yang pernah ia kenal selama ini. Jujur ia takut, tubuhnya bergetar takut tapi sebisa mungkin ia redam gemetar tubuhnya tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau ponselmu?"

Jimin menelan saliva nya susah payah, tangannya gemetar mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Jieun. Sedangkan gadis itu tersenyum miring lalu merubah wajahnya menjadi datar, lift yang mereka naiki berhenti di lantai paling bawah, tapi dalam keadaan pintu masih tertutup.

Jimin panik, ia menekan beberapa tombol lift namun tidak ada perubahan. Lift itu masih tertutup rapat, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Jieun atau pun Jungkook. Tidak lagi.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan Jungkook sekarang bukan Jungkook yang kau kenal begitu juga aku?"

Gerakan Jimin terhenti, ia menoleh ke tempat Jieun berdiri. Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi pucat, make up yang menghiasinya luntur dan digantikan wajah pucat dengan hiasan urat-urat serta bibir yang menghitam busuk. Penampilannya hampir sama dengan penampilan Jungkook tempo hari.

"Dia adalah Wang Jung, adik dari Wang Seok. Sementara aku adalah **Han Eun** inang dari Yang Mulia Raja, Wang Seok. Kau pasti sudah tahu semua itu, kan?"

Jimin memang sudah tahu beberapa peran dalam kisah yang dituturkan Yoongi. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka benar-benar akan datang dan menuntut balas pada Yoongi. Ia menyetabilkan deru nafasnya yang memburu, ia meggeleng lalu merubah posisi berdirinya tepat di depan pintu lift.

"Aku tidak tahu"

HIK!

"Min Yoongi" Jieun berucap lirih menyebut nama kekasihnya itu. lirih yang begitu menyeramkan, akan selalu terniang-niang di kepalanya. Tubuh Jimin menegang ia tidak menoleh, ia hanya diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Jieun katakan.

"Dia yang membunuhku dan juga Wang Jung. Dia membunuhku dengan panah dan busur yang diberikan Wang Seok. Apa kau tahu artinya?" tanya Jieun seraya mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Jimin, membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Jimin terkejut dan takut.

"Aku ada di tubuhnya juga, nyawa roh haus darah ini juga ada di tubuhnya. Hukumanya untuk hidup abadi semakin berat karena kehadiran nyawa roh haus darahku di tubuhnya." Jieun mengucapkan kalimat sadis itu diakhiri tawa yang menyeramkan.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, ia menoleh menatap Jieun yang tersenyum puas karena membuat jiwanya terguncang hebat. "Apa yang kau mau? Apa kau membunuhku? Bunuh saja aku"

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk membunuhmu atau melihat kematianmu, tapi melihat kematian Min Yoongi"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Jimin berteriak nyaring, Jieun tersenyum puas seraya mengibaskan tangannya seolah-olah perkataan Jimin itu mengganggu layaknya lalat.

"Aku juga mau menyampaikan sebuah kisah yang menarik, sebuah kisah yang aku janjikan akan berakhir tragis. Kisah dimana saat Min Yoongi kembali dari kematiannya sambil membawa panah dan busur untuk membunuh Wang Seok tapi sayangnya Wang Seok sudah mati. Panah itu lalu membunuhku dan juga Wang Jung. Apa kau tahu, panah dan busur itu diberikan langsung oleh Wang Seok."

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak bisa ada di sini terus. Ia ingin keluar, ia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan roh haus darah ini lagi.

"Kau tahu tentang Wang Seok, putraku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tahu itu darimana?"

Jieun tersenyum licik, "Aku tidak cegukan itu berarti aku bicara benar" Jimin kembali berucap, menambahkan keyakinan pada Jieun bahwa ia memang tidak tahu dimana Wang Seok berada.

"Wang Seok, putraku, tinggal bersama Min Yoongi"

"Bicara omong kosong apa lagi ka-"

Jimin tidak kembali meneruskan umpatannya, matanya membola, bibirnya mengatup rapat. Apa yang dimaksud Tuan Vampire adalah Wang Seok? Jieun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Jimin yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik-baik saja.

Wajah manis itu semakin pucat, bibirnya bergetar, matanya membola dengan lapisan embun tebal. Keadaan Jimin sekarang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

"Benar, dia adalah Wang Seok, Vampire yang tidak memiliki identitas dan nama sebenarnya. Dia adalah Wang Seok, putraku, raja Goryeo yang memberi busur dan panah yang menancap di dada kekasih mu, Min Yoongi"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, menelan salivanya dan berusaha bernafas normal. Matanya sudah benar-benar memerah hendak menangis.

"Apa kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi jika orang yang memanah dan dipanah bertemu?" tanya Jieun dengan wajah pura-pura berpikir dan menebak. Tapi menurut Jimin wajah itu benar-benar membuat marah, rahangnya mengeras dan telapak tangannya mengepal.

Jieun melirik telapak tangan Jimin yang terkepal dengan senyum miring, "Entah Min Yoongi berhasil membunuhku atau tidak, semua itu tergantung dari tanganmu. Kau sekarang yang mengendalikan kematianku, Jung, Wang Seok dan Min Yoongi"

Jieun kembali tertawa puas, membuka pintu lift dengan sekali jenitkan jari, berjalan keluar dengan lirikan mata tajam mengarah pada Jimin yang masih membisu di tempat.

Mata pemuda manis itu memerah, meneteskan air mata seraya menatapi tangannya sendiri. Tangan mungil ini, tangan yang begitu menyeramkan. Tangan yang akan merenggut orang yang ia cintai dan sayangi. Orang itu…

Min Yoongi.

…

…

…

Di dalam mobil Jimin hanya diam, pandangannya kosong memandang ke arah luar. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh bekas luka gigitan ular di tangannya. Apa karena bekas gigitan ini ia menjadi seorang pembunuh? Atau Sang Maha Kuasa yang memberikan takdir menyedihkan ini.

Yoongi yang melihat keganjilan pada Jimin menyentuh pundak mungil itu, Jimin menoleh dengan mata sembab. Semakin curiga ia meminggirkan mobilnya, mengarahkan wajah berpipi tembam itu tepat di depan mukanya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jimin menggeleng, menjauhkan tangan Yoongi lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah sang kekasih yang nampak khawatir. Pria tampan itu masih menatap Jimin khawatir, melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan lirikan mata khawatir karena Jimin kembali melamun seraya menyentuh bekas luka gigitan ular semasa kecil wakut itu.

"Aku… aku bertemu Han Eun dan Wang Jung. Mereka merasuki tubuh Jungkook dan Jieun"

Yoongi langsung memberhentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan, mobil yang ada di belakang mereka ikut meng rem mendadak dan mengumpat. Pria tampan ini tidak peduli, ia lebih memudilkan ucapan Jimin tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku barusan bertemu Han Eun di lift rumah sakit"

"Aku akan membunuh dia"

"Anniya!" cegah Jimin. Ia menahan lengan Yoongi yang berniat putar balik ke rumah sakit, bagaimana pun tubuh yang digunakan Han Eun adalah tubuh Jieun. Ia tidak bisa mengorban orang lain demi keselamatannya. "Dia menggunakan tubuh Jieun dan Jungkook, berjanjilah ahjussi tidak akan menyentuh mereka kecuali mereka menggunakan roh mereka sendiri. Aku tidak mau ahjussi menyakiti manusia. Ahjussi harus berjanji, hm?"

Yoongi terdiam, mengamati tangan Jimin yang kelewat erat mencengkram lengannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mengarahkan tangan Jimin ke wajahnya lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Apa tadi aku menyeramkan?"

Jimin mengangguk, menyentuh dua sisi wajah Yoongi dan mengusapnya sambil tersenyum. "Ahjussi tadi terlihat menyeramkan, tapi aku tidak takut"

"Wae?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

Yoongi tersenyum, mengusap kepala Jimin lalu memeluknya, memeluk tubuh mungil itu sangat erat. Benar-benar sangat erat, Jimin bisa merasakan ada ketakutan tersendiri di pelukan Yoong ini. ketakutan akan kehilangan Jimin, alhasil ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoongi.

"Gweanchana, aku akan ada di sisi ahjussi. Aku sudah berjanji dan aku akan selalu menepatinya"

"Arraseo, aku hanya ingin memelukmu"

Jimin tersenyum, merenggangkan pelukannya dan sekali lagi menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan serius dan memohon. "Jangan sakiti Jungkook dan Jieun, jangan sakiti tubuh mereka, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah ini. aku tidak bisa melihat mereka terluka"

"Tidak salah jika Sang Maha Kuasa memilihmu sebagai istriku"

Jimin mengernyit mendengar penuturan Yoongi yang tidak nyambung, "Apa maksud ahjussi?" tanya Jimin bingung. Yoongi mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk kepala Jimin sayang.

"Kau anak baik yang ditakdirkan untuk orang jahat, sepertiku"

"Ahjussi bukan orang jahat, ahjussi orang baik mirip seperti cerita Jin di aladin"

Yoongi tertawa, "Terserah kau, aku akan antarkan kau selamat sampai kampusmu"

Jimin balas tersenyum, senyum lega karena sudah menceritakan sebagian dari kejadian di lift itu. dan meskipun masih ada ganjalan karena dirinya tadi jelas-jelas berbohong, ia berbohong karena menyembunyikan seluruh kejadian di lift tadi tanpa cegukan.

Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya?

…

…

…

…

…

SeokJin tidak tahu kemana harus menghilangkan kegundahannya sendiri. Hingga ia ikut memutuskan minum-minum bersama rekan-rekan vampire nya. Dari awal sampai akhir, ia hanya diam dan sesekali tertawa menanggapi lelucon rekannya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, hanya hitungan detik. Pikirannya melayang mengenai kejadian akhir-akhir ini.

Dimulai dari Taehyung adalah renkarnasi adik Yoongi.

Taehyung yang memutuskannya.

Ia yang membuka identitas sebenarnya pada Taehyung.

Dan…

Yoongi yang melihat bayangan wajah Wang Seok di wajahnya. Tidak mungkin itu sebuah kebetulan, ada teka-teki lagi yang diberikan Sang Maha Kuasa untuknya. Sebuah teka-teki yang ia yakini berkaitan erat dengan kehidupan masa lalunya.

Terlebih perkataan NamJoon yang pada saat itu masih menjadi mediatorNya.

" _Aku adalah orang yang mendapat salah sasaran tuduhan. Aku tidak melakukannya tapi orang itu memilih tujuannya tapi anehnya dia menebak niatku"_

Apa maksudnya?

"Sunbae! Kenapa kau tidak minum?"

SeokJin menoleh, menemukan Hyungwon yang tersenyum seraya memberikan gelas berisi beer. Pria tampan berdarah vampire itu mengambilnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Kau sepertinya tidak betah di sini, apa kau mau keluar sebentar, selain itu ada hal yang mau aku bicarakan"

…

Hyungwon mengajak SeokJin duduk di dekat kedai minum mereka. SeokJin masih diam dengan wajah sendu tak bersemangat. Sedangkan Hyungwon merogoh tas hitamnya, memberikan sebuah amplop merah dan tumpukan berkas lainnya.

"Kau mendapat teguran atas sikapmu beberapa minggu ini, itu hukuman untukmu"

"Hidup seperti ini saja bagiku seperti hukuman, apa aku harus mendapat hukuman lagi?" SeokJin mengeluh, untuk pertama kalinya Hyungwon mendengar seniornya yang dingin mengeluh.

"Kenapa nada suaramu, sunbae?"

"Aku merindukan seseorang"

Hyungwon membelakan matanya, terkejut mendengar pengakuan SeokJin yang begitu menyedihkan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "Lebih baik jangan merindukan orang itu. apa kau tahu kenapa kau diberi tambahan amplop?" tanya Hyungwon.

SeokJin menggeleng, ia menepuk tumpukan berkas di tangannya dan juga beberapa amlop berisi nama korban yang harus ia datangi dan jemput.

"Karena kita pendosa, kita dihukum menjadi vampire hidup atau mati tidak ada bedanya, itu adalah hukuman yang harus di terima"

"Karena apa?"

"Karena kau berdosa, dosa yang sangat besar"

"Dosa apa? kenapa kita tidak mengingatnya?"

Hyungwon tidak bicara, tatapannya begitu aneh ke arah SeokJin. Tumben sekali SeokJin mencerca pertanyaan sebegitu dalamnya tentang dosa. Dosa besar yang bahkan tidak akan pernah mereka ingat, semua itu bukan kutukan tapi berkah.

"Karena hidup sebagai pendosa dan mengingat dosa-dosa itu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan. dosa-dosa itu akan menghasilkan penyesalan yang tak berujung, bahkan aku tidak yakin tentang dosa dan ingatanku benar atau tidak. Lebih baik aku tidak mengingat apa pun, aku tidak mau hidup menjalani hukuman sambil mengingat alasan dibalik hukuman itu, seperti Gumiho"

SeokJin termenung. Gumiho? Ia jadi teringat spekulasinya mengenai hidup Yoongi dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Orang-orang berdosa yang bisa jadi dirinya ada di sana, entah kenapa ia jadi melibatkan dirinya sendiri dalam perjalanan masa lalu Yoongi.

Semua ini karena ketidak sengajaan yang begitu nampak di buat oleh Dia. SeokJin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ada hal ganjil tentang pertemuannya dengan Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jimin-semasa kecil. Semua itu terlihat seperti ketidak sengajaan yang dibuat.

"Sunbae tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun lagi, jangan pikirkan dosa apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, itu saranku"

SeokJin menoleh, menemukan Hyungwon yang tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kopi kaleng. Ia menerimanya, memutari kaleng kopi berbentuk tabung itu. kopi, ia teringat Taehyung, manusia yang ia sukai. Manusia yang terlibat dalam perjalanan sejarah Yoongi dan termasuk dirinya.

"Aku mempunyai pikiran kalau aku adalah bagian dari masa lalu Gumiho itu"

Hyungwon tersedak, menoleh menatap SeokJin yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak percaya kalau SeokJin benar-benar mencari tahu tentang dosanya sendiri.

"Ada empat orang berdosa besar di sana, ada Min Yoongi yang melanggar perintah raja sebagai dewa serta membunuh banyak nyawa. Wang Seok yang memerintahkan membunuh Yoongi dan Chohee. Wang Jung dan Han Eun yang mempengaruhi Wang Seok melakukan itu. Dari ketiga orang itu, aku bisa termasuk. Entah Wang Seok, Wang Jung atau… Han Eun"

Hyungwon menghela nafas, menepuk pundak SeokJin dan membiarkan SeokJin bercerita sepuasnya. Entah ia mengerti atau tidak, sebisa mungkin SeokJin meluapkan semuanya.

"Aku dan Min Yoongi pasti akan saling membenci, sementara aku dan Chohee tidak akan pernah bersama, benar?"

Hyungwon tidak merespon, ia hanya diam memerhatikan wajah frustasi SeokJin. Ingin sekali ia membantu SeokJin tapi itu sama saja menambah dosanya. Meskipun terdengar egois dan tidak setia kawan, tapi SeokJin harus mengerti kalau tindakannya ini tidak baik dan akan merugikan diri sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi, SeokJin memiliki jalan pikiran yang tak akan dimengerti vampire lainnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan, Chohee… tapi…"

SeokJin memegangi dadanya yang kembali nyeri mengingat lukisan, bayangan masa lalu Taehyung dan Chohee yang sama, menghantarkan implus sesak dan sakit di dadanya. Matanya juga memerah bersiap menangis mengingat kematian Chohee dan air mata yang menetes ketika Taehyung mengetahui semuanya.

"… aku merasakan sakit saat merindukannya… sesakit apa pun itu aku tetap merindukannya"

…

…

…

Taehyung menarik nafas lelah, tubuhnya sudah sembuh sekitar 70% tapi ia ngotot mau pulang hingga Yoongi mengijinkannya meskipun pengawasan langsung dari Yoongi tidak boleh lepas. Meskipun begitu, jiwanya masih sakit memikirkan orang yang ia cintai adalah vampire. Muridnya adalah istri Gumiho dan Gumiho itu adalah kakaknya.

Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya begitu aneh sekarang?

DREET DREET

Taehyung menoleh, tersenyum kecil melihat si penelfon adalah vampire tampannya. Miliknya, ia akan selamanya mengklaim hal itu. dengan semangat ia merenggut ponselnya, berdehem beberapa kali mencari nada bicara yang pas.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Aku ada di gang rumahmu, bisa temui aku sebentar"_

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, ia senang bukan main mendengar SeokJin mengajaknya bertemu lebih dulu. Mimpi apa semalam ia bisa mendapat hal ajaib seperti ini, tapi tetap saja ia tidak boleh terlihat terlalu senang. Bisa-bisa kepala SeokJin besar karena Taehyung kelewat mengharapkannya.

"Waeyo?"

" _Sebentar saja, temui aku"_

"Baik, jika kau memaksa. Aku akan datang"

Setelah mengucapkan tadi, Taehyung lekas mematikan ponselnya menatap pantulan dirinya lagi yang sudah membersihkan wajahnya. Ia tidak boleh tampil dengan wajah lelah seperti ini, tidak boleh. Ini adalah pertemuan yang selalu ia impikan bersama SeokJin.

…

Pandangan pria berbahu lebar itu begitu kosong, lelah, frustasi dan bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa benar hipotesisnya mengenai dirinya di kehidupan masa lalunya berkaitan dengan Yoongi atau tidak. Apa ia Jung atau Seok di kehidupan masa lalunya. Siapa dirinya? Tidak mungkin ia bertanya langsung pada Yoongi, gumiho itu pasti akan langsung menghajarnya.

Pikirannya yang terpecah makin semakin pecah melihat Taehyung berlari kecil dengan imutnya menghampiri SeokJin. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk Taehyung, posisi tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada dinding gang ia bawa berdiri tegak menghadap Taehyung.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku mengajak bertemu?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada jutek, tidak bersahabat. SeokJin tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang Taehyung dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Menahan emosi di setiap aliran darahnya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Aku setuju bertemu denganmu karena kau harus mengembalikan cerminku"

SeokJin mengangguk, kepalanya menunduk sebentar sebelum terangkat memandang Taehyung yang masih memandang SeokJin bingung. Kepalanya penuh tanda tanya dalam jumlah yang banyak karena SeokJin. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin SeokJin sampaikan?

"Kenapa kau masih diam? Kau tidak ingin mengatakan _aku merindukanmu?_ "

SeokJin mengangguk, wajah manis itu sekarang terlihat kesal dan terkejut di saat bersamaan, "Ya, aku merindukanmu"

Taehyung tersenyum, mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya ke aspal lalu memandang SeokJin yang ternyata tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Anehnya ia tidak merasa malu atau tersipu, malahan ia takut melihat SeokJin memandang dirinya begitu intens.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" potong Taehyung tidak sabaran. SeokJin kembali menunduk, menarik nafas panjang. Otaknya kembali berpikir bahwa keputusannya ini benar, ia harus melakukan ini. ia harus mengetahui langsung sebagai apa dirinya di kehidupan Yoongi dan Taehyung dahulu.

"Aku takut perasaan lain di hatiku akan menjadi boomerang untuk diriku sendiri"

Taehyung mengernyit, apa maksudnya. Kenapa SeokJin tiba-tiba seperti ini. seketika senyum cerahnya menghilang, tergantikan wajah bingung dan takut. Takut jika SeokJin hanya mempermainkannya saja, takut SeokJin hanya menerbangkan lalu menjatuhkannya dengan sangat kuat ke bawah. Ia takut.

"Aku tidak bisa menyakitimu lebih lama lagi, aku tidak tahu masa lalu apa yang aku lupakan, aku tidak tahu apakah aku berhubungan denganmu atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu, karena itu aku tidak mau membuatmu lebih sakit lagi"

"Jangan bicara lagi!"

Taehyung tiba-tiba berteriak, kepalanya bergerak kanan dan kiri. Jangan! Jangan seperti ini, jangan membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi SeokJin tidak menurut, dia malah membuka mulutnya berniat bicara tapi mulut itu tertutup lagi. Wajahnya seperti tidak tega melihat Taehyung dengan wajah frustasi dan menahan sakit.

Belum apa-apa SeokJin sudah membuat Taehyung sakit, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Taehyung mengetahui semuanya.

"Kau harus tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, apa kau benar adik dari Gumiho atau bukan. Karena itu…" SeokJin memotong ucapannya, melangkah makin dekat pada tubuh Taehyung yang kaku bagaikan sebuah pohon. Namun pohon itu begitu rapuh dan lapuk.

"Ciuman seorang vampire akan membuatmu melihat segala dosa yang pernah kau dan nenek moyangmu lakukan. Seluruh dosa keluargamu, termasuk dirimu akan kembali ke otakmu. Setelah itu…"

SeokJin menangis, ia tidak sanggup melihat Taehyung menitihkan air mata. Tapi ia harus tetap melakukan ini, hanya ini satu-satunya cara bagi dirinya mengetahui masa lalunya dengan bertanya pada Taehyung nanti.

"Hajima…"

"… katakan apakah aku ada di sana atau tidak"

Taehyung menggeleng, menolak SeokJin. Tapi terlambat, SeokJin menarik kepalanya ke depan. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman, ciuman yang dilandasi dengan air mata. Mata SeokJin tertutup, ia tidak bisa beradu pandang dengan Taehyung.

Pemuda mungil bermarga asli Min itu terperenjat, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja seperti dihujani berbagai macam batu, mulai dari batu yang berat, kerikil, panas dan hingga akhirnya sebuah rasa sakit hebat menyerangnya.

Kepalanya seperti alat pemutar film rusak yang dipaksa memutar sebuah film di kaset. Matanya bergetar hebat, menahan sakit sekaligus matanya yang tiba-tiba mengabur. Ia tidak kuat menahan sakit ini, tapi SeokJin semakin menekan bibirnya mengakibatkan rasa sakit di kepalanya makin hebat hingga yang ia lihat adalah…

 _Seorang pria memanjat pagar, menatapi seorang gadis yang sedang bercermin. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu cermin itu jatuh._

Pria itu, pria itu memiliki wajah yang menyerupai SeokJin. Dan gadis itu, menyerupai dirinya.

 _BRAK!_

 _Chohee terperenjat dari posisii duduknya, terkejut melihat Seok masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa sekotak perhiasan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi melihat wajah amarah Rajanya ini bukan hanya sekedar masalah kotak perhiasaan._

" _Kenapa kau tidak datang? Aku mengundang secara khusus seorang pelukis terkenal tapi kau malah tidak datang! Kau membuatku malu!"_

 _Chohee membulatkan matanya, ia tidak tahu. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu jika Seok mengundang seorang pelukis. Ia sejak kemarin di dalam kamar, tepatnya setelah Jung menghampirinya. Ia tetap di dalam kamar, mengurung diri dan berpikir bagaimana caranya membongkar niat buruk Jung dan ibu suri._

" _Cepat bangun dari dudukmu!"_

 _Chohee makin terkejut, ia bangun dari posisi duduknya menghampiri sang Raja yang benar-benar terlihat menahan amarahnya. Terlebih melihat penampilan dirinya yang jauh dari kata mewah khas seorang ratu._

" _Kenapa kau tidak memakai hiasan apa pun? Kau ingin menghinaku dengan berpakaian layaknya seorang janda padahal kau memiliki suami?"_

" _Yang Mulia, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. aku memang ingin menyendiri dan menjauhi kemewahan"_

 _Seok masih tidak terima, ia berjongkok mengambil sebuah jepit, cincin dan cermin kesayangan Chohee. "Lihat dirimu!" teriak Seok menarik Chohee menghadap ke cermin mungil itu, perlakuannya begitu kasar dan semena-mena. Chohee sakit, ia tidak suka tapi ia harus tetap diam dan menurut karena membantah sama saja menambah emosi Seok._

" _Kau ratuku! Kau istri seorang raja maka berpenampilan lah layaknya seorang ratu!"_

 _Chohee menunduk menahan air matanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Seok begitu marah padanya, ia sungguh tidak tahu jika sang raja membuat jadwal untuk mereka dilukis. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang memberitahunya._

" _Pakai ini!"_

 _Bibir Chohee bergetar, menahan tangis akan rasa sakit di jari dan kepalanya. Dan jangan lupakan hatinya, beberapa hari lalu sebelum makan malam keluarga kecil itu Seok begitu perhatian dan lembut. Tapi setelah pertemuan itu Seok mulai kasar, berpirikan buruk dan tidak memandang Chohee seperti dulu._

 _Seok memakaikannya sebuah cincin berwarna merah muda di jari telunjuknya, tidak lupa sebuah jepit rambut yang menghiasi kepala bersurai hitam miliknya._

" _Jangan membuatku marah dan mengingat kakakmu karena tingkahmu ini. ikut aku!"_

 _Chohee mengangguk, menuruti Seok yang menyeretnya ke tempat pelukis itu menunggu. Sebisa mungkin Chohee membuat ekspresi bahagia saat dilukis, tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menampilkan senyum bahagia, begitu juga dengan Seok._

 _Mereka tidak bisa tersenyum…_

Taehyung menangis. Bibirnya bergetar, mendorong pundak SeokJin menjauh tapi SeokJin tetap ngotot membawa bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Memaksanya melihat segala dosa dan masa lalu Taehyung. Ia tidak sanggup, ia tidak sanggup melihat hidup gadis itu.

Karena gadis itu adalah dirinya…

 _Chohee serius. Ia lebih memilih kakaknya, ia berdiam diri di kamar tanpa berniat menghias wajahnya. Matanya membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis sejak semalam, ia bahagia sekaligus takut mendengar kabar sang kakak memenangkan pertempuran._

 _Ia menangis, sang kakak akan kembali tapi di saat bersamaan Seok membuangnya. Ia dibuang oleh suaminya sendiri, dan semua itu karena pengaruh ibu suri dan Jung. Orang yang sudah dianggap adik oleh Seok tersebut membuktikan sumpahnya._

 _Dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya._

 _BRAAK!_

 _Kembali. Seok membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, pandangannya begitu tajam menusuk tepat di uluh hati Taehyung._

" _Min Yoongi, kembali memenangkan pertempuran. Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya bukan?"_

 _Chohee tidak menjawab, ia diam di tempat dengan mata berair, bibir bergetar. Ia bukan marah pada Seok, tapi ia marah dan sedih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa gagal melindungi sang suami dari pengaruh jahat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia telah gagal._

" _Kau memilih siapa, kakakmu atau aku, raja dan suamimu?"_

" _Yang Mulia…"_

" _JAWAB!"_

 _Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menangis, tanpa suara namun air matanya mengalir. Ia menangis, ia tidak percaya pada pria di depannya bahwa dia adalah Seok. Seok yang dulu mencintainya, menatapnya lembut dan bicara lembut sudah tidak ada lagi. Sekarang Seok bukan Seok yang dulu lagi._

" _Meskipun aku atau kakakmu yang kau pilih, kau akan tetap mendapat keuntungan karena kau seorang ratu. Kau tidak akan pernah rugi jika aku atau kakakmu yang hidup"_

" _Yang Mulia!"_

" _Berani kau meninggikan suaramu?!"_

 _Tangan kekarnya, menarik lengan Chohee mendekat. Menatap wanita berstatus istrinya dengan tatapan membunuh, beringas dan benci. Chohee tidak salah melihat, ia bisa melihat Seok menatapnya penuh kebencian._

Seok sangat membenci Chohee. Mereka saling membenci, Taehyung menangis. Matanya terpejam, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi tapi SeokJin tetap menahan kepalanya. Menahan bibirnya dalam sebuah perangkap bibir tebal yang begitu dingin itu.

Di sana, Taehyung bukan lagi melihat Chohee dan Seok. Tapi ia melihat Taehyung dan SeokJin.

 _Taehyung menangis, berusaha melepas cengkraman SeokJin pada lengannya. Tapi tidak bisa, bahkan SeokJin menyeretnya dan mendudukannya paksa pada sebuah cermin di kamarnya. Memaksanya memandang pantulan dirinya yang tak berbalut perhiasaan apa pun._

" _Kau kembali berpakaian seperti ini? kau membuatku benar-benar marah!"_

 _SeokJin melepas cengkramannya, menjatuhkan kotak-kotak perhiasaan pemberiannya di hadapan Taehyung yang terduduk lemas. Menangis, ia tahu ia lemah tapi tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain terduduk dan menangis._

" _Kau hanya menyimpannya, untuk apa? aku memberikannya padamu untuk kau pakai! Kau ratuku! Kenakan perhiasaan dan jadilah ratuku!"_

" _Tanpa perhiasaan itu…"_

 _Taehyung mulai bicara, meskipun terlampau sulit menahan sakit teramat yang diberikan SeokJin untuknya. Ia memandang kotak perhiasaan itu, terlebih pada sebuah cermin pemberian Yoongi untuknya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan, bagaimana nasib kakaknya?_

"… _aku memang ratumu, untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Aku adalah ratumu, Yang Mulia"_

 _SeokJin tersenyum miring, matanya bergerak gelisah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Taehyung. Pikirannya kacau, kalut, karena rakyatnya sendiri lebih mengagungkan Yoongi ketimbang dirinya. Ia adalah raja, tapi tidak pernah mendapat keagungan seperti itu._

" _Mulutmu, kau bicara dengan mulut yang sama persis seperti kakakmu" sindir SeokJin seraya menarik paksa Taehyung berdiri. Menatap kedua mata Taehyung penuh amarah, otoriter dan… memelas._

 _SeokJin menatapnya memelas, seakan-akan Taehyung harus menuruti perintah SeokJin apa pun yang terjadi. "Aku tidak tahu siapa musuhku. Bangsa barbar, Manchu, kakakmu atau kau sendiri"_

 _Taehyung tidak bisa menahannya, tangannya reflek menampar SeokJin. Berharap dengan tamparan itu SeokJin akan sadar tapi tidak. SeokJin tetap menatapnya dengan amarah, pandangan memelasnya menghilang._

" _Musuhmu adalah ibu suri dan Jung!"_

" _Tutup mulutmu!"_

 _SeokJin menjauhkan tubuhnya, "Mereka tidak pernah berbohong padaku, mereka berada di pihakku. Mereka tidak pernah menyembunyikan hal apa pun, tapi kau…"_

 _Taehyung menggeleng, semua yang dikatakan ibu suri dan Jung bohong. Ia tidak bisa menyadarkan SeokJin, pengaruh dua orang itu bagaikan sebuah ukiran permanen di kepala SeokJin. Tidak mudah di hapus, tertempel begitu menyakitkan dan tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa menghapus ukiran itu._

" _Apa kau pernah memandangku sekali saja? Apa kau pernah mendengarkanku sekali saja? Apa kau pernah bicara jujur padaku? Apa kau juga berbohong kalau kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Yang Mulia!"_

" _Jadi," SeokJin memotong perkataan Taehyung. Pria berstatus raja tersebut tidak mau lagi mendengar apa pun dari mulut Taehyung. Sudah cukup ia dibohongi selama ini oleh Taehyung. Ia tidak mau lagi mendengar kebohongan Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya._

" _Kau memihak siapa? Apa yang kau pilih? Hidup sebagai ratuku atau mati sebagai adik dari seorang pengkhianat?"_

 _Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mau menjawab, tapi ia harus menjawab. Mungkin ini pertanyaan terakhir yang dikeluarkan SeokJin untuk dirinya. Ajalnya sudah dekat, ia yang memutuskan ajalnya sendiri. Di sini, tepat di depan suaminya._

" _Aku akan tetap menjadi ratumu, ratu yang sangat mencintai rajanya. Ratu yang berasal dari rakyat jelata, adik dari seorang pengkhianat, Min Yoongi"_

 _SeokJin terkejut, api di dalam tubuhnya makin mendidih. Yang dikatakan Jung dan ibunya benar, Taehyung tidak pernah mencintainya. Taehyung dan Yoongi tidak pernah menyayanginya, mereka hanya memedulikan diri mereka._

 _Tidak ada yang pernah peduli padanya, itu yang ada di ukiran kepala SeokJin._

 _Tapi sebenarnya, Taehyung sangat peduli padanya. Sangat mencintainya._

SeokJin melepaskan ciumannya, menatap dari sudut matanya wajah Taehyung yang pucat dan basah oleh air mata. Ia menjauh, wajahnya juga ikut basah. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan kesedihan dari masa lalu Taehyung meskipun ia tidak pernah melihatnya.

Pandangan Taehyung kosong, seperti tidak ada harapan hidup setelah kejadian tadi. yang ia lihat, begitu nyata, seakan-akan terjadi di depan matanya, terjadi pada dirinya dan yang ada di dalam bayangan itu adalah dirinya.

"Apa yang aku lihat?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara gemetar, tubuhnya begitu lemas tapi ia tetap memaksakan untuk berdiri. Memandang SeokJin yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Ia memandang wajah SeokJin takut, ia takut apa yang ia lihat ternyata memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Kehidupanmu sebelumnya, seluruh dosa yang pernah kau lakukan, itu yang kau lihat"

Taehyung semakin menangis, meraung-raung. Sakit pada dadanya makin terasa, kepalanya makin berdenyut menahan sakit. Yang ia lihat, seluruh memori mengerikan itu adalah dirinya di masa lalu. Ia berusaha menghirup udara sebisa mungkin, memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Hikss… kenapa… kenapa… hikss"

"Apa di kehidupanmu Min Yoongi adalah kakakmu?"

Taehyung tidak mampu menggerakan bibirnya, ia terus menangis. Bibirnya bergetar, hanya kepalanya saja yang bisa bergerak untuk merespon pertanyaan SeokJin yang ditujukan padanya. SeokJin mengangguk paham melihat kepala itu mengangguk.

"Apa aku ada di kehidupanmu sebelumnya?" SeokJin bertanya dengan nada pelan, namun Taehyung meresponnya dengan sebuah tangisan yang makin mengeras. Pria penghisap darah manusia berdosa itu mengangguk sekali lagi.

Mereka, dirinya, Yoongi dan Taehyung berada dalam satu ikatan.

"Lihat mataku"

Taehyung bergerak layaknya sebuah robot, menatap SeokJin yang sejak tadi mengalirkan air mata. Sejujurnya SeokJin tidak bisa melihat Taehyung menangis, tapi Taehyung harus tahu semua cepat atau lambat. Karena secara tidak langsung, lewat dirinya Taehyung menggali sendiri ingatan kehidupan masa lalunya.

"Lupakan ingatan yang menyakitkan, di kehidupan sebelumnya atau sekarang. Lupakan bahwa kau pernah bertemu denganku…"

Taehyung menangis, SeokJin pun menangis melihat Taehyung begitu menahan sakit setelah melihat semuanya. Perlahan ia angkat tangannya, menyentuh pipi sebelah kanan Taehyung, mengusap air mata di pelupuk mata indah orang yang… ia cintai. Manusia yang ia cintai.

"… aku berharap kau memiliki happy ending meskipun bukan bersamaku"

Taehyung makin menangis, matanya tiba-tiba saja berubah kosong dan makin membulat melihat tangan itu menjauh begitu juga dengan tubuh SeokJin yang menjauh. SeokJin melangkah mundur dengan pandangan berair, menangis dalam diam meninggalkan Taehyung yang kesakitan.

Tubuh pemuda mungil itu merosot, tangisnya pecah dan terdengar begitu memilukan. sesak di dadanya makin bertambah seiring langkah SeokJin yang menjauh. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya mengeluarkan air mata tanpa bisa di control.

"Hikss… hikssss…"

"… _aku berharap kau memiliki happy ending meskipun bukan bersamaku"_

"Hiksss… brengsek… hiksss… hikssss…"

Happy ending yang Taehyung harapkan pada kisah cintanya, tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Entah dengan orang lain ataupun…

… bersama SeokJin.

 **To Be Continue**

Hai?

Aku kembali dan jika kalian punya umpatan tentang ff ini terutama JinV shipper karena aku membuat mereka nangis silahkan kirim ke id LINE ku dwiryeo.

Hohoho, aku seneng ngeliat storyku itu sad bener-bener bikin kalian sampe nangis menjerit-jerit. Bodo amat dikatain maso, ini gaya gue!

Oke, story ini akan tamat di chapter 30 dan aku udah menyelesaikannya loh! Hahaha! Aku udah lanjut mau nulis RUN dulu, Who Are You story baruku dan ff ku yang lain termasuk Book 2 gumiho: ahjussi saranghaeyo.

Dan…

Aku kan lagi nonton acara KARMA aku bener-bener seneng itu acara loh, hehehe

Dan aku itu fujoshi akut, dan aku kesem-kesem sama chemistry yang ditampilan Roy Kiyoshi sama Roby Purba. Roy itu imut imut, mungil itu lucu pas gitu dijadiin uke tsundare terus Roby yang playboy dan kelewat rasional.

Aku tahu aku gila masangin mereka, tapi Ya Allah! Aku bener-bener suka interaksi mereka, aku pengen liat mereka kek gitu terus, maksudku mereka bromance tapi aku ngeliat hal lain gitu. Aku suka ketawa sendiri nonton gitu padahal lagi mode serem dan serius.

Astaga! Aku suka liat mereka, ada nggak ya ff tentang mereka? /mulai gila/ sumpah, aku mau baca kalo ada! Aku… aku mau! Aku gila acara itu dan aku gila chemisrtry mereka!

HIKSSS

Abaikan ocehan karma di atas!

Oke, balik lagi semoga kalian suka chap ini ya! So, tinggalkan jejak vote dan coment ya!

SARANGHAE! SARANGHEYO! *LOVESIGNLARGE*


	30. Chapter 30

Yoongi berdiri kaku di depan rumah Taehyung. tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sepagi ini di depan rumah orang membawa tas dokternya. Ingin sekali ia mengetuk pintu itu atau menekan belnya namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Padahal ia benar-benar khawatir tentang kondisi Taehyung yang masih belum stabil. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa adiknya itu, ah ya, apa ia kakaknya? Apa Taehyung mengingatnya sebagai kakak atau pria tua yang memacari muridnya.

Di tengah bergalut pikirannya, pintu rumah Taehyung tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda berpakaian olahraga putih tengah menenteng sebuah plastic berisi sampah sepertinya. Taehyung menghela nafas melihat kehadiran Yoongi yang sangat tiba-tiba dan sepagi ini.

"Hyungnim, mau apa kau ke sini pagi-pagi membawa tas sebesar itu?" tanya Taehyung menunjuk tas dokter Yoongi dengan dagunya. Yoongi terbata-bata, melirik kantung plastic dari tangan Taehyung lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah di depan pagarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar di cuaca dingin seperti ini, seharusnya kau masuk"

"Hyungnim juga seharusnya tidak keliaran di cuaca dingin seperti ini, masuk!"

Yoongi terperangah melihat Taehyung mengijinkannya masuk, padahal ekspetasinya tidak setinggi ini. syukur jika Taehyung mau membukakan pintu dan tidak bicara kasar padanya, tapi ini Taehyung membawanya masuk dan memberinya tempat di sofa yang nyaman di samping Taehyung.

"Kau ke sini mau memeriksa kondisiku, kan? Periksa lah!"

Yoongi tidak banyak bicara memeriksa denyut nadi dan tekanan darah Taehyung, serta memberi suntikan untuk mempercepat penyembuhan Taehyung. pemuda manis itu hanya diam memandangi cara bekerja Yoongi yang begitu telaten dan rapi.

Yoongi sangat rapi dan telaten.

"Hyungnim, apa kau masih suka memainkan alat musik? Aku ingin mendengarkan suara alat musik petik kesukaanmu, apa boleh?"

Yoongi terpaku mendengar permintaan Taehyung. pemuda manis itu tersenyum, menghela nafas melihat wajah bodoh Yoongi kembali muncul dan membuatnya kesal meskipun matanya berembun hendak menangis.

"Mwo…"

"Aku sebenarnya kesal karena kau mengatakan Yang Mulia mengataiku jelek dan menyukai hanbokku. Aku juga menyesal karena tidak menepati janjiku…" Taehyung berujar lirih, matanya berair siap mengalirkan air mata yang begitu deras. Matanya tidak lepas memandangi wajah terkejut Yoongi.

"Apa kau… Chohee-ah"

"Awalnya aku tidak menyukai orang memanggilku Chohee, tapi aku tahu arti nama itu sekarang. Nama yang sangat indah, nama yang sangat indah untuk adikmu yang cantik ini, hyungnim…"

Yoongi tak dapat melakukan apa pun selain hanya diam. Menatapi wajah Taehyung yang menangis, terisak lirih seraya menunduk menghapus air matanya.

"Maafkan adikmu ini yang terlambat mengenali kakaknya, maaf juga karena sudah membuatmu khawatir selama ini, maafkan aku karena aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk hidup bahagia… maafkan aku, orabeonim…"

Taehyung menerjang tubuh tegap Yoongi dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dan erat. Menangis di pundak sempit Yoongi sejadi-jadinya. Meluapkan emosi yang belum sempat ia sampaikan dulu, meluapkan emosi bahagia dan sayangnya pada sang kakak. Tangan Yoongi terangkat menepuk-nepuk punggung dan juga kepala Taehyung, menepuknya dengan sangat lembut dan air mata yang mengalir tak kalah deras.

Benar.

Ini adiknya, adik kecil dan manisnya.

Chohee…

"Mianhae, mianhae karena tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataanmu, orabeonim… mianhae"

Yoongi mengangguk, mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Taehyung. Memberikannya kehangatan yang belum sepenuhnya Taehyung rasakan dulu, mau pun sekarang. Ia akan memberikannya, memberikan sayangnya pada Taehyung.

"Chohee-ah…"

Taehyung mengangguk, melepaskan pelukannya, menatap sang kakak yang juga banjir air mata. Ia mengusap wajah Yoongi sayang lalu tersenyum mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh sang kakak dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bahagia orang memanggilnya dengan Chohee.

"Nde, aku adalah Chohee, aku adikmu jadi kau harus memanggilku Chohee mulai sekarang, apa kau bisa mengabulkannya, orabeonim?"

Yoongi mengangguk, mengusap wajah Taehyung yang basah karena air mata dengan hati-hati. Adiknya sudah kembali, adik kecilnya yang manis dan sangat ia sayangi. Ada di depannya, tersenyum padanya memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat seolah-olah tidak mau dipisahkan lagi.

Adiknya mengingat semuanya, mengingat kakaknya kembali.

…

…

…

SeokJin tidak pulang ke rumah, pria berbahu lebar tersebut menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerja di dertemen. Ia menyibukan diri dengan mengurusi beberapa berkas yang belum sempat rampung, namun setelah semua itu selesai SeokJin kembali melamun. Melamun memikirkan Taehyung, Yoongi dan ingatannya.

Seluruh ingatannya mengenai kehidupannya sebagai manusia, siapa dirinya dulu? Bagaimana ia bisa mati? Apa yang ia lakukan hingga ia sampai di hukum berat seperti ini. apa?

Ia meregangkan dasi yang ia pakai, memijat pelipisnya yang kembali berdenyut dan dadanya. Setelah ciuman itu rentan rasa sakit di dadanya makin terasa, benar-benar sakit sampai-sampai ia sulit bernafas.

DREET DREET

Ia menoleh, mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

" _Samchon! Apa kau bisa membantuku sedikit?"_

SeokJin memijat pelipisnya, kenapa lagi manusia kardus satu ini? "Bantuan apa?"

…

Ternyata bukan bantuan aneh. NamJoon hanya memintanya mengajari membuat soup kimchi dan beberapa makanan lainnya untuk di bawa ke tempat latihan dance Hoseok. SeokJin mengajarinya dalam diam, sesekali berteriak kesal karena NamJoon sulit membedakan garam dan gula. Sebodoh itu kah NamJoon dalam masak.

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memasak kecuali ramen dan sandwich. Aku harap kau sabar mengajariku" ucap NamJoon seraya mengaduk soup kimchinya sedangkan SeokJin tidak terlalu mendengarkan ocehan NamJoon.

Ia malah sibuk memotong sayuran yang sebenarnya tidak perlu tapi dia tetap melakukannya sampai NamJoon berdecak sebal dan merebut pisau di tangan SeokJin.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Yoongi Samchon?" NamJoon bertanya sewot, meletakan kembali pisau tadi ke tempatnya tanpa mengetahuhi SeokJin meringis sakit pada dadanya ketika NamJoon memanggil nama Yoongi.

"Apa lagi? Apa kau sedang sakit? Apa pria yang terlihat sehat sepertimu bisa sakit?" cemooh NamJoon dan kembali sibuk pada soupnya.

SeokJin menghela nafas, membuang sayuran yang tidak perlu tadi lalu melirik NamJoon yang tersenyum puas pada hasil masakannya.

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengan pamanmu, akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasakan sakit tapi aku tidak tahu aku sakit apa"

NamJoon menoleh mendengar nada bicara SeokJin tidak seperti di awal tadi. begitu lemah dan lirih, suara orang menahan rasa lelah dan mungkin takut pada dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, NamJoon tidak terlalu yakin pada prediksinya ini.

"Sejak kapan kau merasakannya? Apa semakin parah? Kenapa tidak ke rumah sakit?"

SeokJin diam, mengingat hari dimana ia merasakan sakit di dada dan kepalanya untuk pertama kali. Dimana saat ia mendengar nama asli Taehyung, seperti ada ribuan panah, jarum dan pedang menghunus dada serta kepalanya. Rasanya sakit dan panas menjadi satu.

"Hari dimana saat Jimin menghilang, apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan pamanmu sebelumnya?"

NamJoon nampak berpikir, mengingat apa yang dilakukan Yoongi hari itu. sudah cukup lama kejadiannya dan NamJoon memiliki ingatan yang sedikit buruk mengenai Yoongi karena menurutnya untuk apa mengingat paman pelit seperti itu.

"Ah! Hari itu? Hari itu Samchon mengunjungi kuil di Daegu, aku tidak tahu kuil apa itu. Tapi saat aku mengantarnya dia terlihat begitu sedih dan menahan kesal. Dia menuliskan tiga nama, kalau tidak salah Min Chohee"

SeokJin membeku, menoleh ke arah NamJoon yang nampak mengingat nama orang ketiga dan orang kedua yang ditulis Yoongi.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat tapi seperti ada Wang, namanya hanya terdiri dari dua suku kata dan ditulis menggunakan huruf hanja. Setelah menulisnya, paman menerbangkan lampion, berdoa lalu menangis"

SeokJin terdiam, apa mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan jawabannya jika ia ke Daegu?

…

…

…

Jimin menghela nafas lelah, ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, memejamkan matanya sejenak di kelasnya yang sudah sepi dari para mahasiswa yang memlih ke kantin. Tapi dirinya malah memilih berdiam diri di kelas dengan kepala penuh dengan pikiran.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dulu? Apa yang dilupakan Tuan Vampire berhubungan dengan ahjussi?"_ Jimin bertanya dalam hati, memperhatikan kertas yang sudah ia oreti dengan tulisan masa lalu Yoongi, Taehyung dan… hilangnya ingatan SeokJin.

Ia jadi teringat kalau manusia meninggal dan menjadi vampire penghisap darah maka dia melakukan dosa paling besar yang pernah dilakukan manusia. Misalnya membunuh orang lain atau membunuh hidupnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa Tuan Vampire tidak menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa, kenapa harus menjadi vampire yang masuk golongan rendahan.

Apa yang dilakukan Tuan Vampire sampai bisa seperti itu?

Dosa apa yang diperbuat Tuan Vampire?

"Aish! Aku bisa gila memikirkan ini!" gerutu Jimin kesal sendiri. Dirinya bukan SeokJin, dirinya juga bukan Tuhan yang mengetahu alasan di balik SeokJin menjadi vampire. Ia putuskan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan pulang, namun ketika ia hendak membuka pintu tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Jungkook.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum licik, menutup pintu kelas dan menguncinya. Jimin terkejut, menghampiri pintu kelas yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar baginya namun Jungkook malah mendorongnya hingga pungggungnya membentur pinggiran meja.

Ia meringis, menatap Jungkook yang menghampirinya dengan pandangan menusuk. Jimin termenung, pandangannya ngeri melihat Jungkook berdiri di depannya.

"Kau mau apa?"

Jungkook memerangkap tubuhnya di antara pinggiran meja, tersenyum miring seraya menatapi tangan Jimin. Tangan yang berhiaskan sebuah bekas luka gigitan ular yang membuat Jimin mengetahui takdirnya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, aku memperingatkanmu untuk bersiap-siap"

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu, aku sibuk" ucap Jimin dengan nada sarkatis, mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar itu namun Jungkook kembali mendorongnya kembali ke tempat semula. Tangan kekar itu menahan pergerakannya, mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya sangat kuat.

"Ocehan? Ocehan ini selalu benar terjadi dan akan kembali terjadi. Dengarkan aku!"

Jimin tercengang mendengar nada tinggi yang dikeluarkan Jungkook, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, pergelangan tangannya menjadi kebas. Matanya terpaku memandangi Jungkook yang tersenyum miring ke arahnya.

"Berhati-hatilah pada orang yang melupakan sesuatu, karena jika orang itu mengingat sesuatu yang mereka lupakan maka hal itu akan menjadi boomerang bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya."

Jimin mengernyit, entah mengapa ia merasa kalau Jungkook tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Pria tampan ini tahu apa yang menjadi isi pikiran Jimin.

"Aku memberikan petunjuk pertama dalam permainan ini, aku harap kau bisa mengikutinya karena kau sudah suka rela menerjungkan diri ke dalamnya"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Jungkook melepas cengkramannya, berjalan keluar dengan senyum puas karena ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Bekas gigitan ular itu benar-benar mengganggu pekerjaannya untuk memengaruhi Jimin.

Sementara di dalam kelas, Jimin semakin lemas. Ia mengelus bekas gigitan ular di pergelangan tangannya. Bekas gigitan itu makin menipis, bahkan sebelum Jungkook mencengkramnya bekas gigitan itu sudah hampir menghilang dan menipis.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?"

…

…

…

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Sungwoon menoleh mendengar Taemin tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang tidak nyambung dengan topik bahasan mereka. Wanita cantik yang identic dengan warna merah itu menghela nafas, kembali sibuk dengan minumannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa? Apa Dia membuat rencana lagi?"

"Aku Dewi kelahiran tapi aku bukan orang yang mengetahui segala rencana Dia, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi" ucap Taemin dengan kerutan kening, meletakan gelas soju nya lalu memandang keluar jendela kedai yang tengah di guyur hujan.

"Apa berkaitan dengan tindakan bawahanku beberapa hari lalu?"

"Bisa jadi, pintu yang sudah ditutup rapat-rapat karena sebuah rahasia ilahi kembali terbuka. Manusia itu benar-benar dalam masalah, aku tidak tega melihat anak-anakku seperti itu tapi buku takdir mereka tertulis seperti itu"

"Aku tidak mengerti" balas Sungwoon sarkatis, menuangkan soju ke gelas Taemin lalu ke gelasnya sendiri. Meneguknya dalam diam, membiarkan Taemin yang sedang berpikir seraya memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Sesuatu akan segera terjadi"

…

…

…

Seekor anjing bertubuh besar dan seekor lagi bertubuh mungil duduk manis di samping pagar rumah Gumiho. Mereka adalah anjing yang sering Jimin temui, selain bermain dan mengajak ngobrol biasanya Jimin akan mengurusi mereka dengan memberi makan secara diam-diam.

Tapi kali ini mereka bukan untuk meminta makanan, mereka hanya ingin bicara bersama Jimin lagi. Anjing yang bertubuh mungil meletakan kepalanya di tanah, merasa bosan dan lelah menunggui Jimin yang tak kunjung datang.

"Sampai kapan kita menunggu? Aku sudah bosan"

Anjing bertubuh besar terlihat malas menanggapi ocehan si anjing mungil. Ia pun menoleh sekali lagi ke jalan dan berharap Sang Maha Kuasa mengabulkannya. Dan ketika menoleh matanya berbinar bahagia melihat Jimin tengah berjalan ke rumah Gumiho.

"Lihat! Dia ada di sini!"

Jimin masih tidak sadar akan kehadiran dua anjing itu sampai salah satu dari mereka, si anjing mungil menggonggong cukup keras. Jimin baru menoleh, tersenyum kecil melihat dua anjing liar ada di dekat rumah Gumiho.

"Wae? Apa kalian lapar? Aku ada sosis untuk kalian"

Si anjing mungil terkejut bukan main melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Jimin. Ia kembali menggonggong, tepatnya berteriak bahwa ia merindukan Jimin. Tapi Jimin seolah tuli dan tidak paham. Si anjing besar menggeram kesal melihat Jimin yang berpura-pura acuh.

"Igo!" Jimin tersenyum dan menaruh sosis itu tanpa tahu bahwa si anjing besar sudah bersiap menerjang dan menggonggong sangat keras di samping Jimin.

GUK GUK GUK GUK ("KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR KAMI BRENGSEK?!")

Jimin tersentak bergerak mundur menjauhi anjing besar tadi, di saat bersamaan muncul NamJoon yang datang dengan mobil. Pria tinggi itu segera keluar dan mengusir anjing besar tadi beserta anjing mungilnya.

Jimin masih terkejut, memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit karena masih terkejut oleh gonggongan si anjing tadi.

"Gweanchana? Apa dia tadi menggigitmu?" tanya NamJoon khawatir. Jimin menggeleng lalu tersenyum baik-baik saja pada NamJoon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya terkejut"

"Kenapa anjing liar bisa ada di sini? Menyebalkan"

NamJoon masih terus mengomel seraya masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Jimin yang termenung sendirian di depan seraya menatapi jalan yang digunakan kedua anjing itu lewat. Ia bisa bicara dengan hewan, mereka juga pasti mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Tapi kenapa itu bisa terjadi, ia juga tadi tidak melihat angka kelahiran dan kematian NamJoon.

Kenapa dengan dirinya?

"Jimin-ah, kau tidak masuk?" tegur NamJoon setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, matanya menatap heran ke arah Jimin karena pemuda manis it uterus saja diam tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Yak!"

Jimin tersentak, menoleh ke arah NamJoo yang makin khawatir melihatnya. Ia kembali tersenyum, masuk ke dalam rumah beriringan dengan NamJoon. Ia kembali menatapi kepala NamJoon, tidak ada apa pun, tidak ada sama sekali. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Kenapa kau menatapi kepalaku? Apa ada yang salah dengan rambutku? Apa aku terlihat tampan?" tanya NamJoon masih dengan sifatnya yang narsis dan kelewat percaya diri. Bahkan sekarang pria pewaris perusahaan kakeknya itu membenarkan letak rambutnya makin rapi.

"Tapi dimana ahjussi? Apa dia belum pulang dari rumah sakit?"

NamJoon sedikit pundung karena Jimin sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, pemuda manis itu malah balik bertanya dan pertanyaannya itu tentang Yoongi. Pamannya itu sudah tua tapi kenapa masih punya pesona memikat anak kuliahan.

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya dia mampir ke rumah V untuk melanjutkan pengobatan pasiennya itu"

Jimin mengangguk paham, Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan adiknya. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu membungkuk terimakasih sebelum naik ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan NamJoon dengan tatapan aneh, kenapa ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. ia tidak tahu apa-apa padahal ia tinggal dengan Yoongi jauh lebih lama.

"Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?"

…

Jimin menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, meletakan tas dan juga buku-bukunya. Merebahkan bokongnya pada kursi belajarnya, menarik dan menghembuskannya adalah hal yang ia lakukan sambil memejamkan mata. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, begitu juga dengan dadanya. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit dan sesak, Jimin meringis menepuk-nepuk dadanya beberapa kali untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan sesaknya.

Namun, rasa sakit itu masih terasa. Ada apa dengannya? Ia sudah tinggal bersama Yoongi mengapa rasa sakit ini tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kenapa denganku sebenarnya?" Jimin kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun tidak ada jawaban yang mendekati, tidak ada jalan menuju jawabannya. Kepalanya ia bawa tidur di atas meja, mata indahnya memandang kosong ke dinding.

Ia terlalu lelah hidup seperti ini. matanya terpejam, menikmati semua keheningan ini sampai sebuah suara rantai kalung menggelitik pendengarannya. Ia mengerang tidak suka mendengar suara rantai itu, benar-benar mengganggu.

Matanya terbuka sebal dan siap mengamuk jika itu NamJoon namun kalimat amukannya luntur melihat sebuah kalung di depan matanya. Sebuah rantai kalung yang sengaja di gesekan satu sama lain, sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan bandul sebuah cincin. Ia terpana untuk beberapa detik, menikmati bagaimana kilau kalung itu menyilaukan matanya.

"Kau suka?"

Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Tanpa bisa di cegah ia ikut tersenyum, merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri menghadap Yoongi.

"Kau harus berjanji, jangan pernah lepaskan kalung ini sebelum aku memintanya. Arraseo?"

Jimin mengangguk, membiarkan Yoongi mendekat memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya. Ia tersenyum, menatapi bandul kalung itu berupa cincin yang sangat indah. Yoongi ikut tersenyum, mengusap kepala Jimin masih dengan bibir yang tak berhenti tersenyum.

Jimin memperhatikan itu lebih teliti. Pasti ada yang terjadi sampai pria tua ini terus tersenyum tampan itu, terus membuat Jimin semakin jatuh cinta dengan senyum tampannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi? Ahjussi tidak biasanya terus tersenyum seperti itu."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, menarik tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya. Kepalanya ia telungsupkan di ceruk leher Jimin, menghirup aroma tubuh Jimin yang begitu wangi dan candu baginya. Ia bisa mendengar Jimin terkekeh, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Chohee, gurumu yang bernama V mengingat masa lalunya. Di adikku"

Mata Jimin membulat, melepas pelukan Yoongi guna melihat wajah Yoongi. Wajah ahjussinya basah karena air mata, ia tahu itu bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata haru dan bahagia. "Jinjja? V hyung renkarnasi adikmu?"

Yoongi mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Jimin begitu erat, kepalanya menunduk menahan tangis bahagia. "Eoh, dia mengingat semuanya, dia mengingat arti namanya, dia mau aku panggil Chohee dan dia memanggilku orabeonim. Kau tahu rasanya? Aku benar-benar bahagia…"

Yoongi menangis sesegukan sambil mengecup telapk tangan Jimin. Pemuda manis berstatus istrinya tak bisa ikut menangis haru, mengangguk paham lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah tampan Yoongi.

"Kenapa menangis? Seharusnya ahjussi tersenyum, memeluk dan mengunjungi adikmu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu jika ahjussi mau berkunjung ke tempat V hyung, uljima, hm?"

Yoongi mengangguk, mengecup telapak tangan Jimin cukup lama sebelum beralih pada kening istrinya. Mengecup kening itu penuh rasa sayang, hati Jimin menghangat, matanya terpejam seraya tangan satunya menggenggam bandul kalung di lehernya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak mau kebahagian ini menghilang. Jangan tinggalkan aku, selagi kalung itu ada bersamamu jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan bersama ahjussi"

Yoongi tersenyum, mengusap wajah Jimin dengan kening mengernyit heran. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu saat masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin menyerahkan kalung itu. ia tadi sempat mendengar Jimin menghela nafas dan wajah manis itu tampak berpikir berat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sebelum aku datang? Kau terlihat lelah dan berpikir keras tadi."

Jimin gelagapan, namun segera ia tutup dengan senyum manis dan lebar. "Anni, aku hanya lelah karena tugas kuliah. Ahjussi tidak perlu khawatir, aku pulang cukup larut hari ini"

"Kalau begitu ayo tidur bersama"

Jimin mengernyit mendengar kata tidur bersama. Apa-apaan itu? ia langsung mendorong tubuh Yoongi dengan pandangan sebal dan tidak suka. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jimin sengit seraya menyilangkan tangan di dada. Mencegah Yoongi bertindak di luar batas, tapi Yoongi malah mengernyit heran lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak akan memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, apa jangan-jangan kau mengharapkannya?"

Wajah Jimin merah, benar-benar memerah mendenar kalimat Yoongi yang menjurus. Wajahnya ia palingkan, melihat Yoongi tersenyum jahil seraya mendekatinya. Jimin bergerak mundur, berdehem keras.

"Aku tidak memikirkan itu! cepat keluar! Aku mau tidur!" usir Jimin dengna nada ketus, mendorong tubuh tegap itu yang masih tersenyum jahil dan semakin menyebalkan dan makin membuat Jimin salah tingkah.

"Ahjussi!" rengek Jimin sebal. Yoongi tertawa puas, menutup pintu yang sudah dibukakan Jimin lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin ke tempat tidur dan menidurkan tubuh mungil itu paksa. Jimin makin beringsut mundur melihat Yoongi makin dekat, begitu juga dengan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh, tidurlah di sini. Aku akan menemanimu tapi di sofa"

Jimin membuka matanya yang tertutup, menatap Yoongi yang sudah menjauh dari tubuhnya dan lebih menarik sofa ke dekat ranjangnya. Memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin yang juga ikut memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi.

Mereka saling bertatapan, Yoongi masih tersenyum memandangi wajah Jimin yang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yoongi tahu itu tapi Jimin enggan membicarakannya dan ia akan menghargai keputusan Jimin ini.

"Kau tidak tidur? Kau bilang tadi lelah"

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak bisa tidur, ia ingin lebih lama memandangi wajah tampan itu tanpa sebab. Seolah-olah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk esok memandang wajah tampan Yoongi. Wajah tampan yang bersinar bahagia, ia tidak sanggup merusak kebahagian Yoongi saat ini. biarlah, lagi pula semua yang terjadi hari ini sudah berlalu.

Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hari ini terus menerus. Ia harus memikirkan hari besok dan apa yang akan ia lakukan besok.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu saat aku sedang menatapmu seperti ini?"

Jimin segera tersadar, menatap Yoongi yang ternyata sedang mengusap kepalanya sayang. Segera ia menampilkan senyum manis guna mencegah Yoongi bertanya lebih khawatir dan berakhir dengan ia yang membuat Yoongi kembali terbebani. Biarkan untuk hari ini saja Yoongi tersenyum tanpa memikirkan keanehan apa pun.

"Anni, aku sedang berpikir bagaimana V hyung mengingat semua masa lalunya" Jimin mengalihkan topik dengan tepat. Yoongi langsung teralihkan, pria tua itu ikut terdiam dan berpikir. Benar juga, bagaimana V bisa mengingat semua hal itu padahal masa lalu itu terjadi ratusan lalu.

"Aku tidak bertanya, aku terlalu bahagia"

Jimin mengangguk paham, ia kembali larut memandangi Yoongi yang juga memandanginya. Saling melempar senyum tanpa bicara, menurut mereka hanya saling menatap seperti ini saja sudah seperti mengobrol berjam-jam. Sampai Jimin menutup mata lebih dulu akibat usapan lembut di kepalanya dari tangan lebar Yoongi.

Nafasnya mulai teratur dan dengkuran halus mulai terdengar, perlahan Yoongi menjauhkan tangannya. Mengecup kening itu sebelum ia beranjak pergi namun sebuah tangan menariknya, menahan kepergiannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Jimin yang masih memejamkan matanya sambil tangannya menarik sweater yang ia pakai.

"Kajima…"

Jimin merengek di tengah tidur lelapnya. Yoongi tertegun, memandangi tangan mungil Jimin yang menarik pakaiannya, dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan tarikan tangan Jimin. Mengusap punggung tangan Jimin lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jimin yang makin tertidur pulas ketika ia berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana"

Seolah mendengar kalimat Yoongi tadi, Jimin menarik sweater Yoongi mendekat. Menelungsupkan kepala dan tubuhnya makin dekat dengan Yoongi. Pria berusia ratusan tahun tersebut terdiam, memandangi wajah Jimin yang damai dan cantik saat tertidur seperti ini. tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, mengusap wajah itu sangat pelan dan tak henti-hentinya mengecupi wajah manis Jimin.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak…"

Yoongi berujar lirih, matanya menampilkan permintaan maaf karena sudah melibatkan Jimin dalam hal-hal aneh di sekitarnya. Yoongi tahu Jimin menyembunyikan sesuatu dan hal itu berkaitan dari masa lalunya.

Ia tahu itu dan menunggu Jimin menceritakannya tapi sampai Jimin tertidur tidak ada satu pun kata terucap dari bibir Jimin. Tidak pernah sekali pun Jimin berhasil berbohong seperti itu. semua ini menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa waktunya atau waktu Jimin…

… sudah hampir habis.

…

…

…

Jungkook dan Jieun tepat berdiri di depan rumah Yoongi dengan senyum licik. Jieun tersenyum sinis merasakan Yoongi tengah berbahagia bersama istrinya itu. ia tidak terima ini, ia tidak terima orang yang sudah membunuhnya hidup berbahagia di sini bahkan dia disegani oleh manusia bahkan makhluk supranatural. Sedangkan dirinya dan Jung?

Dipandang saja tidak, di hargai tidak, bahkan mereka diburu untuk diserahkan pada Dia. Ia tidak mau hal tidak adil ini terjadi pada dirinya. Ia harus membalas semua perbuataan Yoongi. Ia akan mengajak Yoongi bersamanya.

"Aku akan menemuinya"

Jungkook menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, ada sedikit rasa tidak suka dengann usul yang dikeluarkan Jieun namun tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut. Ia memutuskan mengangguk, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jieun yang menembus dengan mudahnya pagar menjulang dan tebal rumah Gumiho.

…

Yoongi terbangun secara tiba-tiba, menatap sekeliling yang sepi namun tidak benar-benar sepi. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia segera bangkit, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Wang Jung…"

Yoongi berdesis tajam menyebutkan nama itu. nama yang sudah membuat hidupnya tersiksa ratusan tahun ini. ia melangkah lebar keluar dari kamar Jimin, meninggalkan pemuda manis itu seorang diri. Lebih tepatnya bersama seseorang yang muncul dari balik lemari baju.

Sosok cantik dengan hanbok lusuh, waja menyeramkan sambil mendorong tubuh wanita yang barusan ia pakai. Dengan senyum miring ia hembuskan nafasnya, nafas dingin menusuk bagaikan es itu menyambut tengkuk bagian belakang Jimin.

Nafas dingin itu langsung membuat seluruh organ di tubuh Jimin bekerja cepat, jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga terasa begitu sakit. Matanya terbuka, tangannya bergerak mencari seseorang di sampingnya namun ia tidak menemukan siapa pun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jimin makin terkejut mendengar suara wanita dari arah belakangnya, lebih tepatnya dari lemari bajunya. Dengan susah payah dan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya ia bangun dari kasurnya, menoleh ke sumber suara dan ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. ia memekik layaknya seekor tikus yang terjebak dalam perangkap manusia.

Tubuhnya melemas seiring rasa sakit itu menyiksanya. Matanya membulat melihat Jieun bergerak cepat mendekatinya, bahkan dalam kedipan mata Jieun sudah ada di depan Jieun dan tersenyum licik layaknya seekor pemburu tikus yang berhasil menangkap tikusnya.

"Waktunya permainan dimulai"

…

…

Yoongi berdiri di tengah-tengah gang kumuh dekat komplek rumahnya. Matanya tertutup, memfokuskan telinganya menangka-nangkap suara di sekitarnya. Ketika ia mendapat suara yang ia cari, ia segera berlari ke sumber itu. tangannya sudah membawa busur dan anak panah yang ia hasilkan dari amarah ratusan tahun.

Amarahnya karena roh haus darah itu berani menampakan diri, dalam wujud asli. Jung muncul di depannya tanpa rasa takut, tangannya membawa tubuh Jungkook yang lemas dan pucat akibat digunakan sebagai media. Tanpa rasa kasihan Jung menjatuhkan Jungkook yang sudah tak sadarkan diri atau sekarat mungkin.

Jung tidak peduli yang ia pedulikan adalah Yoongi yang sudah muncul di depannya. Ia menampilkan senyum jahatnya, melangkah maju dan dihadiahi sebuah cekikan dan dorongan yang begitu kuat hingga punggungnya membentur dinding hingga retak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara pelan berdesis, tangan lebarnya begitu kuat mencekik leher roh haus darah itu hingga menimbulkan erangan sakit. Cekikan itu bagi manusia normal sudah cukup menghancurkan tulang leher dan mencabut nyawanya. Tapi ini berbeda, ini bukan manusia melainkan…

Roh haus darah.

Jung tidak menjawab, ia masih berusaha tertawa dan makin menambah kekuataan cekikkan dari Yoongi. Tangan lebarnya yang satu lagi begitu kuat mencengkram busur dan panahnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih dengan sempurna.

"Ini sudah lama sekali, beginikah caramu memberi salam padaku? Aku adalah pangeran yang pernah kau jaga, aku adalah tuanmu"

Yoongi makin menggeram marah layaknya seekor binatang, ia berteriak marah. Benar-benar berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jung yang tersenyum puas.

"Aku tidak akan memberi salam padamu, pada sampah sepertimu! Aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau muncul di hadapanku setelah ratusan tahun terlewat?" Yoongi kembali bertanya dengan suara mendesis penuh amarah.

Jung tersenyum miring, "Aku akan mengatakan asal muasal kesengsaraanmu ini ada di samping mu selama ini." kemudian Jung tertawa layaknya orang paling bahagia di dunia melihat Yoongi berbalut api amarah yang mencekam dan panas.

"Kau masih sama bodohnya! Kepalamu yang membuatmu bodoh, otakmu yang mengendalikan seluruh tubuhmu ini, maka aku akan mengeluarkan otakmu, lalu matamu, bibir dan anggota tubuhmu yang lain akan aku potong-potong!"

Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya, ia jauhkan tangannya bersiap dengan anak panahnya dengan kepala Jung sebagai sasaran. Ia menarik panahnya begitu kuat hingga benar yang menjadi daya pantulnya menegang dan menimbulkan suara menggesek mengerikan tertiup angin.

"Aku akan melakukannya! AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA SEKARANG!"

Anak panah itu terlepas, menembus kepala Jung dan menyipratkan darah begitu banyak namun darah yang keluar itu bukannya merembes ke tanah tapi malah merambat naik dan membentuk kepala sempurna lagi di tubuh Jung. Roh haus darah itu tersenyum miring, meretangkan tangannya bangga lalu tertawa puas.

Suara tawa Jung terdengar mengerikan, memberi fobia mengerikan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Puas tertawa melihat aksi Yoongi yang gagal ia menutup pertunjukan itu dengan menghilang menghampiri tubuh terkapar Jungkook.

"Aku sudah mati, aku tidak bisa kau bunuh dengan panah amarahmu, aku tidak semudah itu untuk pergi. Kau pasti berpikir sama seperti Sang Maha Kuasa tapi kau sebenarnya tidak lebih daripada aku…" Jung mengejek dengan suara mengerikan. Yoongi mencengkram busurnya, menciptakan anak panah lain dan siap melepaskannya jika saja Jung tidak bertindak licik.

Roh haus darah itu menarik tubuh Jungkook dan menggunakannya sebagai mediator kembali. Jungkook tersenyum licik, mempersilahkan Yoongi memanahnya, membunuh anak ini lebih tepatnya. Karena Yoongi tidak akan pernah membunuh.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku karena istrimu itu!"

Yoongi mencengkram busurnya sangat erat, matanya memicing tajam melihat Jungkook tersenyum puas. "Aku datang kemari untuk memberitahu dimana orang yang sudah menancapkan kesengsaraan ratusan tahun yang kau jalani, menancapkan sembilan anak panah tepat di jantungmu yang begitu menyakitkan, aku hanya ingin bicara itu."

Yoongi mengendurkan busurnya, tanpa harus diberi tahu Yoongi sudah tahu. Ia tahu Jungkook akan mengucapkan nama siapa, nama yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya dan hidup adiknya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Wang Seok…"

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENYEBUT NAMA ITU DI DEPANKU!"

"… adalah identitas asli dari vampire di rumahmu…"

Yoongi tertegun, pandangannya yang semula bergetar menahan amarah mendadak beruah menjadi terkejut tidak percaya. Jungkook tersenyum miring, melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara desisan seperti suara ular berdesis.

"… dia adalah orang yang sama yang menancapkan sembilan anak panah itu di dadamu, di jantungmu, dia hidup semakin kuat sebagai vampire, dia hidup di dekatmu selama ini. vampire itu adalah Wang Seok!"

Nama itu seperti petir yang menyambar kepala Yoongi detik itu juga, tubuh tegapnya melemas dengan kepala memutar segala memori tentang SeokJin dan segala keanehannya. Bagaimana bisa SeokJin menangis hanya karena melihat lukisan adiknya, menanyai masa lalunya terus menerus, dan cermin.

Cermin yang Taehyung berikan pada SeokJin adalah cermin yang sama yang dimiliki Chohee dulu. SeokJin, bayangan wajah Seok secara tiba-tiba muncul di wajah SeokJin. Sebuah bayangan yang tidak bisa dianggap sepele oleh Gumiho sepertinya, oleh gumiho yang bisa membaca masa lalu dan masa depan seseorang.

"Wang Seok menjadi vampire, bertemu renkarnasi adikmu dan mirisnya adikmu jatuh cinta sekali lagi pada Wang Seok. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhnya"

Yoongi makin terkejut, tubuhnya melemas karena emosi dan segala macam perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Panah dan busurnya menghilang, digantikan api biru yang menyelimuti kedua tangannya tanpa bisa di cegah dan control. Amarahnya berada di level tertinggi hingga api biru di tubuhnya muncul, matanya berubah menjadi warna biru layaknya seorang Gumiho menatap lurus ke depan. Ke jalan yang dilewati Jungkook untuk pergi, di sana juga ia akan gunakan jalan itu untuk mencari SeokJin.

Bukan, SeokJin… tapi…

"WANG SEOK!"

…

Jimin terperanjat merasakan sakit di dadanya makin terasa. Ia meringis, mencakar lantai melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Ia bisa merasakan Yoongi di antara rasa sakit ini, ia merasakan tersiksa dan rasa sakit yang Yoongi alami. Ia menengadah, menemukan Han Eun sudah kembali menggunakan tubuh Jieun.

"Saat itu aku sudah memperingatkanmu bagaimana jika si pemanah dan di panah bertemu, apa yang terjadi?"

Mata Jimin membulat menyadari ucapan Jieun, tidak salah lagi pasti Yoongi dan SeokJin. Ia menggeleng, menolak hal itu terjadi namun Jieun makin tertawa puas lalu menghilang tepat di depan mata Jimin.

Tubuh mungil itu melemas, benar-benar lemas setelah di siksa oleh rasa sakit hebat di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, ia harus keluar dan mencegah Yoongi melakukan sesuatu yang menakutkan di luar sana.

"Hyung! Nam… NamJoon… akh… NamJoon hyung!"

Jimin akhirnya bisa berteriak meskipun tubuhnya makin melemas, tidak lama terdengar suara derap langkah terburu-buru dari arah tangga menuju kamarnya. NamJoon masuk, terkejut melihat Jimin terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

"Dimana… dimana paman penyewa? Dimana paman penyewa Kim?"

NamJoon terdiam, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin menanyakan hal itu bukannya Yoongi atau memintanya di bawa ke rumah sakit. Ia membantu Jimin berdiri dengan menahan lengannya, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Jawab! Jawab aku hyung!"

"Dia bilanga kan ke Daegu ke kuil yang biasa Samchon datangi untuk mencari sesuatu"

Mata Jimin membola mendengar jawaban NamJoon. Bagaimana ini? apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Yoongi menemukan SeokJin di kuil itu?

…

…

Taehyung baru saja menyelesaikan makannya dan berniat mencucinya jika saja seseorang tidak menariknya mundur ke belakang. Awalnya ia takut dan terkejut karena ada orang lain di rumahnya yang sepi. Namun setelah melihat si penariknya ia bernafas lega karena si penarik adalah Yoongi.

"Aku memang adikmu dan aku mengakui kau sebagai kakaku, tapi apa kau bisa masuk lewat pintu?" omel Taehyung kesal. Namun Yoongi tidak merespon, dia malah mencengkram kedua lengannya hingga tubuh mereka sejajar.

"Kau mengingat masa lalumu, kan? Apa kau melihat pria yang kau kencani itu adalah Wang Seok?"

Taehyung terdiam, nama itu. kepalanya bergerak ke bawah, menatap objek lain seolah-olah menghindari kontak mata dengan Yoongi. Namun kakaknya kembali menghadapkan tubuh mereka makin dekat, tatapan kakaknya makin menuntut.

"Jawab! Jawab Chohee-ah!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, aku harus pergi!"

Yoongi kembali menarik tangan Taehyung dan kali ini cukup kasar. Taehyung dibuat terkejut, namun ia tak gentar dan takut memandang sang kakak yang begitu emosi. Ia tahu kakaknya marah, meskipun ia tidak tahu alasannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi dia Seok atau bukan?!"

Taehyung tersentak, menjauhkan pandangannya ke arah lain seolah menghindar menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi yang ditujukan padanya. Saat itu juga Yoongi tersadar, ia tahu arti tatapan Taehyung saat ini. arti tatapan melindungi, Taehyung melindungi si brengsek itu.

Dengan lemas ia melepaskan cengkramannya, tersenyum miris lalu tanpa bisa dicegah ia memecahkan beberapa vas dan juga kaca jendela rumah Taehyung. pemuda manis itu semakin takut, bergerak mundur menjauhi SeokJin.

"Kau…"

Taehyung mendongak dengan nafas memburu menatap sang kakak. Tatapan kakaknya begitu menyedihkan, marah dan kecewa melihat dirinya seperti ini. dirinya yang sudah tersakiti berkali-kali oleh si brengsek itu tapi ia masih mau melindunginya.

"… masih melindungi si brengsek itu!"

Setelah mengatakannya Yoongi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Taehyung yang menitihkan air matanya karena ia membuat Yoongi kembali kecewa karena ia melindungi si brengsek itu.

Si brengsek yang menyakitinya tapi begitu ia cintai.

…

…

SeokJin ada di Daegu, setelah seharian mencari SeokJin berhasil menemeukan kuil itu. sudah hampir setengah hari ia berdiri di dalam ruangan di salah kuil itu yang terdapat tiga nama. Tiga nama yang sungguh membuatnya semakin bingung dan tidak mengerti akan permainan takdir yang dimulai oleh Sang Maha Kuasa.

"Min Chohee…"

"… Wang Seok…"

"… Wang Jung…"

Siapa di antara dua nama itu-Wang Seok dan Wang Jung adalah dirinya. Apa dirinya Wang Seok yang tidak percaya akan cinta istrinya dan lebih memilih Wang Jung yang sudah menghasutnya? Dua orang itu berdosa besar dan salah satu dari mereka bisa menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

Siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya?

Ia melangkah keluar ruangan itu, berdiri tepat di ruangan yang ternyata disambut oleh pemandangan lapangan yang biasa digunakan untuk menghukum para penjahat, pendosa atau menyambut prajurit yang menang.

Biasanya sang raja akan berdiri di tempat SeokJin, memandangi orang-orang di bawahnya dengan mata angkuh penuh otoriter. Apa itu Wang Seok? Apa itu dirinya di masa lalu? Apa ia dulu melakukan itu, membunuh istri di sini dan membunuh Min Yoongi.

Atau dirinya yang berdiri di saming Wang Seok, menghasut dan memberikan pengaruh buruk yang memengaruhi setiap keputusannya?

" _Siapa sebenarnya? Ingatanku memang buruk tapi aku tidak tahu jika sampai seburuk ini, tidak ada bedanya aku Wang Seok atau Wang Jung. Kedua nama itu sama-sama memiliki dosa, tapi aku selalu merasakan rasa bersalah di depan Chohee seolah-olah ia adalah orang yang sudah membunuh Chohee, ia adalah Wang Seok…"_

" _Kau benar!"_

Tiba-tiba saja muncurl suara lain di kepalanya, sebuah suara yang begitu ia hafal. Suara Yoongi yang sudah ada di lapangan tempat para penjahat di hukum. Mata sipit itu menatap SeokJin penuh kemurkaan, amarah terpendam dan segala macam emosi yang tak terlampiaskan selama ratusan tahun.

SeokJin hanya diam melihat Yoongi melangkah dengan pasti menghampirinya, melewati satu persatu anak tangga tanpa melepaskan matanya pada SeokJin. Yoongi masih mengingat betul hari itu, hari dimana ia melihat Chohee mati terbunuh, dirinya yang terseok-seok menghampiri sang raja. Dirinya yang kalah dalam peperangan terakhir melawan sang raja.

Tapi tidak kali ini, ia memang tidak membawa busur dan anak panah tapi ia membawa kemarahan yang sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan SeokJin detik ini juga. Pandangan Yoongi makin menggelap, api birunya makin menggelap, matanya biru secara penuh ketika sampai di tempat SeokJin tepat di depannya.

Mereka saling memandang cukup lama, SeokJin memandangi Yoongi dengan pandangan bingung dengan ratusan pertanyaan menggerogoti kepalanya. Sampai tiba-tiba saja Yoongi mengarahkan tangannya mencekik SeokJin.

Mencekik dengan tangan penuh api biru yang kuat dan panas. Nafasnya memburu mengingat segala kenangan mengenaskan itu, kenangan dimana ia melihat adik, keluarga, bawahannya mati di depan matanya tanpa ia bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong. Ia tidak bisa memohon pada sang raja tapi kali ini tidak.

Ia tidak akan kalah pada sang raja.

"Jendral Min Yoongi…"

SeokJin mengernyitkan kening dengan mata masih terkejut dan bingung. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba seperti ini. apa Yoongi sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Apa dia adalah Wang Seok?

"… memberi salam pada Yang Mulia Raja."

 **To Be Continue**

Hai?

Aku update lagi, maaaf aku kali ini typo masih bertebaran /bungkuk/ /bow/

Oke, udah jelas dong siapa Wang Seok itu dan gimana reaksi Yoongi ya?

Oke, aku nggak mau banyak omong karena ini sudah mendekati the end untuk book satu aku akan kasih ancang-ancang untuk book 2 segera… hahaha

Akhir kata, aku ucapin terimakasih yang udah vote, baca dan coment! Aku cinta kalian!

SARANGHAEYO!


End file.
